Onward, to Greater Things
by killtherat
Summary: With the war over and a child to raise, Harry finds that moving on with his life was easier than he expected. But from behind closed doors and whispered secrets comes the betrayal that will tear Harry apart. What secret will ultimately break his trust in those he thought he knew? Whose betrayal will threaten those who Harry loves the most? Sequel to Chasing the Inevitable.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Welcome readers, thanks for joining us! An especially big welcome to readers who have followed this story on from Chasing the Inevitable. For those who have not read that story, it's not essential to this, but I like to think it's a good read (just a little drawn out).

This story doesn't follow the typical Post-Hogwarts format of what readers normally expect out of characters. It's not JKR's traditional plot, things have changed…please don't get upset about it, just enjoy.

As always, please review! I've been working on this for months, and have already written up to 21 chapters (as of 13/05/2013). I'll get them back to you as quickly as my beta can get them back to me. Hold onto your bloomers, it's gonna be a big ride!

On a final note…this is my last story…honestly, I need my life back! (And all the coffee I drink during the writing process is not good for my summer bikini.)

_Panic was a bitter taste in Harry's mouth, creeping down into his throat and making him nauseous. This couldn't be happening...not again. He had worked too hard, he had done so much to make sure this didn't happen. So many times they had come close to taking everything from him...his lifeline...the reason he had stopped drinking...the reason he got up each day. He needed it more than anything...more than the air in his lungs, but he had lost his source of hope...again._

_"Teddy!" Harry called, looking through the crowd of strangers, each of them intent on getting in his _

_way and stopping him. "Teddy, where are you?"_

_A flash of blonde hair, and Harry took off running. That was him, it had to be. No one he had ever known had hair so blonde it was almost white, no one but his son. Pushing through the masses of people he fought them off as they tried to grab him, tried to stop him progressing. His son...he had to find him before it was too late._

_Another flash of blonde, followed by the sweet laughter he was so familiar with. Teddy was not far...he was getting closer. How could Harry have lost him again? He knew better than to let his guard down, knew better than to relax and believe that he might finally have some peace of mind. _

_"Teddy!" he called again, catching a glimpse of his son's face. His beautiful brown eyes were full of mirth, enjoying the trick he was playing on his daddy. "Teddy, stay there! Wait for me!"_

_"Daddy!" he called out cheerfully, but he kept on going. His little legs, so good at karate kicking his Uncle Ron, carried him with unnatural speed, and Harry could not keep up. _

_"Teddy wait!" Harry pleaded. Why wasn't he listening? "Please Teddy, I'm coming!"_

_The crowd ahead of him cleared, revealing to Harry his very worst fear. This couldn't be happening...it had come close before, but Teddy had never quite gotten away from him so quickly._

_Remus Lupin stood in the distance, beaming with joy as he picked up Teddy and hugged him tightly. _

_"Teddy! You found me!"_

_"No, Daddy!" Teddy laughed gleefully. "You found me!"_

_"No!" Harry cried, rushing forward. He watched in horror as Remus kissed Teddy on the cheek before putting him down, taking his little hand and setting off at a walk. Harry ran now, as fast as he could, but it made no difference. He covered no ground, he would never reach them. "Teddy! Wait! I'm here!"_

_"For Merlin's sake, Harry!" Ginny cursed at him angrily, grabbing his arm and hauling him to a stop. _

_"You've got to stop this!"_

_"Ginny," he said breathlessly, still panicking. "He's taking him! He came back!"_

_"Yes! Of course he did! He's Teddy's father!"_

_"No, he's not!" he insisted desperately. Why wasn't she listening? "I am! Ginny, stop him!"_

_Shaking her head at him, she turned and walked away, leaving him in the middle of the street. Enraged, Harry made to run after Remus again, to stake his claim as rightful father...for that's who he was! Teddy was his son now. His! Remus had no right...he was dead...why couldn't he just stay dead? Looking down the street again, Harry slowed to a stop, realising that Remus and Teddy were gone. Standing there, completely alone, he became aware of a growing pain in his chest, one he had felt before. It worsened quickly, spreading through his veins to the very tips of his fingers and toes. He knew what this was...this was dying...death was coming for him again. Maybe it was for the best. What did he have now to live for?_

_Looking down at his chest, Harry parted his bloodied shirt and looked at the gaping hole in his chest, seeing only an empty space where his heart should have been. Feeling his strength fading fast, Harry fell where he stood...though his head kept falling...falling..._

He awoke with a start, his eyes bursting open to reveal reality. He was dreaming...of course he was. After so many years of vivid dreams and nightmares, shouldn't he be able to remember that he was dreaming?

"Are you alright," Ginny asked in concern, lying next to him. He looked to her through the darkness, seeing the worry in her eyes. Her hand rested on his arm, but she lay well over on her side of the bed, knowing she needed to give him physical space. Once, trying to wake him, she had grabbed the front of his shirt and leant over him, repeating his name. In his confusion as he awoke, he had belted her, an instinctual reaction to finding someone leaning over him. They had both learnt from that incident.

"Yeah," he muttered, relaxing back into the sheets and catching his breath. The dream clung to him, like arms encompassing his chest that were closing tighter. Now, as in his dream, he could still feel the all consuming pain that reminded him of his death...or sort of death. "Sorry I woke you."

"It's okay," she mumbled, giving his arm a gentle squeeze before taking his hand in hers. "You're shaking...what was it about?"

He shrugged, his automatic reaction that they both knew to expect. "I don't remember," he lied as he did every time he awoke her. Rolling over, he coaxed her towards him, sighing as she lay directly beside him. From here he could reach out and touch her, slip his hand under her pyjama shirt and stroke her belly, which swelled with pregnancy each day.

"You were talking," she pressed, placing her hand on top of his where it lay. "About Teddy?"

He shrugged again, trying not to think about it too much. "Like I said, I don't remember."

"Okay," she said, giving him a gentle kiss. She didn't believe him, but understood enough to leave it alone.

Returning the kiss gratefully, he moved his arm out and allowed her to move into his embrace. Looking at her bedside table, he saw that it was just past four o'clock in the morning, and he wondered if he would manage to get back to sleep. Within minutes Ginny was snoring very softly, and though that was usually enough to settle him after a nightmare, Harry found himself still wide awake. Part of him needed to get up, to creep across the hallway and check on his son, who should be fast asleep in his own bed. Raising his head, Harry looked around the bedroom in search of the dog, who normally spent the night going in and out of each bedroom, keeping watch.

Finding that Tank lay on the floor beside his bed, Harry raised one hand and clicked his fingers, pointing across the hallway. Tank obeyed, knowing exactly what Harry wanted. He slowly walked out of the main bedroom and joined Teddy in his, staying there for the rest of the night. That was enough to satisfy Harry. If the dog was unconcerned, there was nothing to fear. One night when. Teddy had awoken in his sleep and wandered outside, Tank had gone completely mental, barking and nipping at Harry and Ginny until they awoke and found him.

Reassuring himself that all was well, Harry tried his best to go back to sleep, knowing all too well the difference that two or three hours could make on him these days. He'd gone soft in the four years since the war had ended. No longer could he stay awake all through the night and still function the next day. Perhaps it was no longer living in fear, or the exhaustion that came from looking after a baby who suddenly developed colic, but whatever it was suddenly made Harry a person who needed a full eight hours of sleep. Going without sleep and being overtired made him think of other times, times when he was strung up in the basement of Malfoy Manor, physically unable to sleep.

At the thought, Harry unwound his hand from beneath Ginny and got up, feeling the pang of nerves that struck him at the thought of such things. Pulling on his discarded tee-shirt, he wearily walked across the hallway and looked in on Teddy, smiling when he saw Tank lying across the foot of his bed. Teddy lay exactly as he had when Harry had checked on him earlier in the night, sprawled out horizontal across his bed, his head buried under his blankets while his toes dangled over the edge. In his arm he clutched his Woody doll, while Buzz Lightyear and Mr Potato Head were thrown onto the floor in his sleep. Stepping further into his little bedroom, Harry watched as Teddy's back rose and fell with each breath, the only indication that he was actually alive. Once Teddy was comfortable, he did not move in his sleep. On more than one occasion, Harry had found him kneeling by his little bed, his head rested up against his bedside table, fast asleep and quite comfortable. He had turned four last April, and as he often did, Harry wondered how it had passed so quickly.

Yawning tiredly, Harry stretched out as he made his way downstairs, gasping in pain as he stepped on a stray piece of lego. Swearing under his breath, he picked up the piece of lego and placed it on the kitchen bench, rubbing his foot as he waited for the kettle to boil. Sighing loudly, he folded his arms and rested his head on them as he leant on the bench, watching the Muggle kettle that Arthur had given them last Christmas, charmed so that it would still work in their mixture of Magical and Muggle home. Conjuring boiled water would be instant, and far more satisfying, but almost as if he feared Arthur was watching over his shoulder, Harry always took the long way. After all, he may have received permission to marry the man's daughter, but there was always some sucking up to do according to Ron. He would know, of course. His obvious sweet tooth and lack of Muggle intervention on a chipped tooth hadn't gone down well when he had met Hermione's parents.

At that thought, Harry sighed when he remembered what tomorrow was...as if he could forget. After three long years of putting it off again and again, he and Ginny were finally getting married. He had initially thought the hard part would be proposing, getting down on one knee and rehearsing a prepared speech without making an absolute fool of himself, but looking back now he knew that was just the beginning. He hadn't even been able to recite his short speech, one that had been painstakingly put together in the months leading up, not with Ginny finally cracking and shouting 'Yes,' before he could start. Maybe in hindsight he shouldn't have teased her about it for so long...but he was testing the waters...making sure she still wanted to get married. He wouldn't have blamed her for saying no, especially after what he had put her through.

He supposed watching your boyfriend spiral into a drunken mess was bad enough, let alone being topped off with him accidentally developing alcohol poisoning and being involuntarily admitted to St Mungos. That had been eight long days of drying out and learning to deal with his problems soberly, eight long days of having to tolerate invasive counsellors, who at the time had seemed like the worst interrogators he had ever faced. _Take me back to Voldemort, _he had said sarcastically on his fourth day of commitment, a joke which had not gone down well with the rehabilitation counsellor.

_Rehab_...Harry despised that word, possibly even more than _involuntary admission. _But of course, that's how it had been presented by the Daily Prophet, a series of front page headlines that had made any chance of lawfully acquiring custody of Teddy an impossibility. The day he had finally walked out of that damn hospital, eight days of involuntary sobriety, Teddy's location with his emergency foster care family had still not been revealed. Even if he hadn't just been released from involuntary admission, no one would have told him.

It was only through a little trickery and not all that much law breaking that he and Ginny had found him. Technically they ought to have been charged with kidnapping, with custodial interference at the least, but luckily for them they were good friends with the new Minister for Magic.

"That's your one free pass," Kingsley had said to Harry sternly, visiting them the very day they had brought Teddy home. "I mean it...I don't care who you are or what you did for the war...the war is over. You can't run around breaking the law and expecting to get off."

"Thanks Kingsley," Harry had said gratefully, watching as Ginny settled Teddy into his crib in hope he would sleep. By this time, he had been three weeks without a drink. He wasn't so sure whether or not he was okay with that, but he didn't have a choice anymore. "But I think we're done with our law breaking."

In the few months following that, Harry had been fearfully waiting for the other shoe to drop. There had been no sign of Remus, dead or alive, and the prospect of keeping Teddy long term was beginning to settle in. Harry was waiting for Ginny to leave him, for her to get sick of Teddy's constant colic crying and Harry's attention being almost completely focused on his needs. Anyone else would have left. Anyone else facing the prospect of becoming a full time mother at the age of seventeen would have run a mile, but Ginny had stayed. She had stayed all throughout the two weeks following Remus' disappearance that Harry had spent drunk, all throughout him being in St Mungos, and all throughout finding and looking after Teddy, she had been there. Even when Sirius had sued them both for custody, Harry's red headed tower of strength had never wavered.

Remembering that, Harry roused himself from his day dreaming and set about preparing his coffee, not wanting to dwell on the past. He and Sirius had been fighting for four long years...four years of ignored owls and ignored Christmases. Sirius had made no secret of the fact he thought Harry shouldn't be raising Teddy, that he and Sharon would do a much better job. He had argued that Harry needed to focus on himself, to deal with his own problems rather than pretend they were non-existent in the face of changing nappies and mixing baby formula. Harry had only laughed at him, daring him to try and take Teddy away from him. His own desires didn't matter anymore. Even before Teddy was born, Tonks had made it clear that Harry was her and Remus' choice as parent for Teddy in their absence, and it was a duty he was determined to fulfil. Now, however, in the wake of Ginny's pregnancy, they had finally begun speaking on civil terms, almost even enjoying each other's company again. Until now he hadn't realised just how much he missed his godfather.

Taking his coffee, Harry slumped down at the kitchen table and reluctantly took up the pregnancy book that Ginny had left out for him, the right page noted with a fold. Ever since she had told him she was pregnant, Ginny had all but turned into Hermione, and had promptly bought half a dozen books and subscribed to a parenting magazine. Harry knew it was just in her nature to know exactly what was going on, to know what to expect and anticipate the future, but her initial rush of shopping had frightened him at first. He was okay with babies...Teddy had taught him everything there was to know, but pregnancy? That was unchartered territory, for both of them, and Ginny's initial panic had only made Harry's internal worries even worse. Was there something to panic about? Did everyone do this? Perhaps it was his strange reaction to the news that had made her worry.

"Are you sure?" he had asked her very slowly, remembering the time she had taken a pregnancy test potion a year or so ago. That three minute wait for the potion to change colour had been excruciating, and their only reward after was the strangely mixed feelings they both had over the negative result.

"Positively," she confirmed apprehensively, still waiting for some indication of Harry's reaction, either positive or negative.

"How positively?"

"One hundred percent, I've already seen a Healer…we are having a baby."

That word made something inside him snap…a baby. They could do that. Babies were fine. They could handle babies. "A baby?" he asked, beginning to find some understanding.

"Yes," she said slowly. "I'm told that a consequence of most pregnancies is in fact, a baby."

"We-well that's fine!" he had breathed, finally smiling. He moved towards her, carefully touching her arms as if he was going to hurt her accidentally. "We can do that."

"Oh good," she mocked him. "Good, that's great because we're due in December."

"December! I love December!" he had exclaimed before he could help himself. That was a big fat lie...he hated the cold, not even Christmas made it alright.

"Oh Merlin," she sighed, kissing him on the cheek and heading into the kitchen. "Mum warned me about the panicked euphoria...I'm getting you a Calming Draught, okay Harry?"

"Panicked? I'm not panicked," he insisted, following her. "We're having a baby! We've wanted this...right? This is great isn't it?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "I know it's bad timing, horrible timing in fact, and a complete surprise-"

"Complete," he agreed nervously.

"But we're going to be fine."

"Fine?" he agreed quietly, beginning to feel a little bit of the panic she had mentioned. "We weren't going to have kids for a while...years."

"Yes, but I put you in charge of the contraception, didn't I?" she smiled, frowning as she made her way over with the Calming Draught. "Then again, maybe a Cheering Charm is more in order."

"What if something goes wrong?...What did the Healer say?"

"She said everything's fine."

"Well, did you check her credentials?" he asked skeptically, still not completely trusting the St Mungos Healers. "I mean, what if she's some kind of crock?"

"Everything's fine, Harry...now come on, we've got books to buy."

Opening said book, Harry flipped through the pages as he sipped on his coffee, frowning and tilting his head a little as he tried to make out the diagrams, trying to make the connection between them and Ginny's changing shape.

"Eighteen weeks...finger prints, that's cool...pregnancy amnesia," he muttered, frowning as he thought about Ginny's forgetfulness. "Hair that could sell shampoo...interesting."

More than he liked to admit, especially to someone like Ron, he had pored over the books and magazines Ginny had brought home, trying to be as prepared as possible. He still wasn't sure whether the books reassured him or terrified him, the two factors outweighing each other every other day. He had no idea about all the things that could go wrong. He had never questioned these things when his sisters-in-law fell pregnant, and he suddenly found himself watching Angelina a lot more closely than usual. She was about ready to deliver their first child, after a hastily planned wedding much like his one with Ginny.

Putting the book aside, Harry reluctantly turned his attention to the thick wad of parchment, the draft of his new three year contract with the Appleby Arrows. With a smug smile he only shared with himself, he thought about their climatic win at the Grand Final only three weeks ago, a pretty decent end to his second season. Secretly, he still wasn't sure whether their win was due to genuine talent and teamwork, or just a series of well timed flukes. He constantly doubted himself, even after adequately proving himself again and again. Perhaps the only thing that gave him comfort was his new position as Chaser, one that brought renewed excitement and thrill in comparison to playing Seeker. He didn't think it was possible to grow tired of being Seeker, but during the very first game he had played with the Weasleys at the Burrow, he had felt like he had outgrown the role.

Now though, things were getting serious with the Arrows. Investors were no longer viewing him as a potential liability, they way they did with every new player, but as a solid part of their team. According to his agent Timothy Greene, this apparently meant more money. But this made little difference to Harry, he and Ginny had other things in his contract to worry about than how much he got paid. After having avoided it for weeks, his meeting with the manager was that morning, and he needed to go through his contract and make his notes. He couldn't stand Richard Burrows, the lump of dung who managed the Arrows. He had been the first one to try and trick Harry into endorsing products and being spokesperson for various companies, even after he had distinctly refused all offers.

In spite of feeling that he had adequately proved his talents, Harry had a request that was sure to displease Richard. Draco Malfoy, the piece of shit he was, was still rolling in his family's fortune, despite the fact that his father was still a wanted Death Eater on the run. With no need for employment and little else to do, Draco spent his money doing what Lucius Malfoy had done, making donations and well timed gifts to the Ministry of Magic. Harry's only relief was that Kingsley Shacklebolt had taken position the as Minister very quickly when the war ended, and appeared to keep Draco and his mother's influence on a tight leash.

Despite the generous donations they made, Kingsley insisted he would never forget having to tell Arthur and Molly that Fred had been murdered, by Draco Malfoy in his crude escape from the Order. He may have been cleared of murder charges by the Wizengamot, but there were still people in the Ministry such as Kingsley and Ron who kept a close eye on him. Thinking about that, Harry thought that maybe Ron was a little too invested in keeping an eye on the Malfoys. It was understandable of course, that he would never forgive the wizard who had killed his brother and then walked away free, but Harry couldn't help wonder why he focused on them so much.

Now however, Draco Malfoy was beginning to impeach on Harry's life again. He had only his agent, Timothy Greene to thank for alerting him when Draco Malfoy began making donations to the Appleby Arrows. Harry had been forced to take that in his stride...he was only in his first season when Malfoy began donating, and he wasn't yet in the position to begin making demands. The following season his donations had turned into a season's worth of sponsorship, and there were rumours circulating among the tabloids that he was going to sign on as a Member of the Arrows Committee. The solid hatred Harry and the Weasley family held towards the Malfoys was well documented, especially after the circumstances of Fred's death had become public, but to their great surprise no one seemed to care about Malfoy's connection with the Arrows.

Looking at his contract now, Harry knew Richard was going to be spewing when Harry told him to refuse Draco Malfoy's application. But he was confident that everything would be okay, that Richard would agree. He would simply quit otherwise. Three other teams were lining up to take him on, and though he didn't let that fuel his ego, he wasn't afraid to mention it to Richard when necessary.

His attention diverted, Harry looked up from his contract, hearing the sound of familiar footsteps from the first floor. Listening carefully, he checked his watch, knowing that it was far too early for Teddy to be up...but there was no mistaking his quiet little footsteps. He waited patiently, and a few moments later Teddy began to very slowly descend the stairs, accompanied by Tank. Rubbing his eyes, Teddy sniffled as he trudged over to where Harry sat, his cheeks rather flushed.

With a great sigh, Harry pulled Teddy up and held him against his chest, feeling his forehead with the back of his hand. Yes...he was ill. Giving his little boy the few moments he needed to fully awaken, Harry stroked his hair and sipped on his coffee, still scanning through his contract.

"Daddy..." Teddy mumbled very slowly.

"Mmm?"

"My ear feels yucky..."

"Sore?"

Teddy was silent for a moment, having a long yawn. "Yes..."

"I thought it might," Harry sighed, awkwardly getting to his feet and carrying Teddy into the kitchen.

Opening the cupboards, he frowned when he removed the flask of potion that would normally treat Teddy's occasional ear infections, seeing that it was nearly empty. He poured the last of it out, luckily managing to make the full dose, before diluting it down with a little water.

"Here's your magic potion," he smiled, helping a sleepy Teddy hold the glass.

With one hand hanging onto his sore ear and the other the glass, Teddy slowly sipped at his potion, finally finishing it all before curling up in Harry's arms.

"Does that feel better?" he asked, knowing it would be working by now.

"Yes..."

"Does it need a kiss?"

"No," he said, covering his ear and turning it away. "It hurts..."

Being patient, Harry stood there in the kitchen and held Teddy, resting his chin on top of his white blonde hair. As much as he and Ginny enjoyed watching Teddy change his appearance, more often unintentionally, they rarely got to see him in his completely natural appearance. Only when he was sleeping did his morphing ability recede, and he took on his natural features that made him look so much like Tonks. His face was heart shaped just like hers, and his hair blonde and thick, curling a little at his ears. But while he mimicked Tonks in appearance and personality most of the time, Harry often felt his heart freezing as he caught Teddy in a particular mood, when his thoughts turned pensive and he sat quietly, as rare as that was. It was then, that Harry could see the resemblance to Remus.

Thinking about the dream he had that night, Harry kissed the top of Teddy's head and began heading upstairs, taking him back to bed. Remus hadn't been heard from in almost four years, seen for the last time the day before he disappeared. His Missing Persons report was still open, an unsolved disappearance that had gone cold. A long time ago, Harry had given up hope that Remus would one day return, his feelings very quickly changing to a fear that he would. If Remus was really alive, and he came back...what would Harry do? He'd have to leave...he and Ginny would have to abandon everything and run...Teddy was their son now. But would Remus understand?

Reaching Teddy's room, that had once been his own, Harry readjusted the blankets and tried to lay him down, groaning as Teddy began to rouse. Teddy whinged as he began to awaken, clinging to Harry in protest.

"It's still night time, mate," Harry said gently, pointing to Teddy's clock on the bedside table. The smiling moon was still illuminated, indicating to Teddy that it wasn't time to get up yet. Enforcing that clock had been an absolute saviour to he and Ginny, stopping Teddy's middle of the night crusades into their bed.

"I need you..."

"You've got Woody," Harry reminded him, picking up the cowboy and passing him over. "He'll look after you."

Teddy would have none of it, and he began to cry and sit up, his voice louder than usual in the silence of the early morning. Ignoring the tiny voice in his head that told him not to, Harry reluctantly lay down beside Teddy and pulled the blankets back up, gently taking his thumb out of his mouth as he began to suck on it. Teddy's eyes refused to close, watching Harry carefully for any signs that he was going to abandon him. Knowing he had picked up his stubbornness from Ginny, the master of it, Harry closed his eyes and waited until he felt Teddy beginning to relax, opening his eyes again when he sensed Teddy drifting off to sleep.

Now came the hardest part.

Carefully unclenching Teddy's fingers from his shirt, Harry slowly got up and climbed over him, readjusting the blankets and backing out of the room. With the thrill of success overwhelmed by his sudden tiredness, Harry trudged back into his own room and fell back into bed, falling asleep almost immediately. He roused a few hours later when Ginny's alarm sounded, listening to her light footsteps as she got into the shower and then returned a few minutes later.

"Harry," she said gently, rousing him. "You need to get up."

He grumbled at her and rolled over. "In a minute."

"You'll go back to sleep," she warned him.

"No, I won't," he grumbled again.

She scoffed at this, pulling back the light sheet and whipping open the curtains. "Come on, it's almost eight o'clock!"

"Bugger off," he moaned, swearing when she cheekily pinched his backside. "Woman!"

"Yes?" she said sweetly, smiling at him as he rolled over and looked at her.

"You'll pay for that," he sighed, sitting up and stretching his arms out.

"I'll pay for that?" she asked coyly, coming to stand in front of him. Bending down she gave him a lingering kiss, her hands ghosting across the sides of his neck. "Promise?"

"Promise," he smirked, running his hands up underneath her skirt before she pulled away.

"Come one then, get up," she said brusquely, darting away and choosing a shirt to wear. "You'll be

late."

"Yes, Mum," he muttered under his breath, making the final move to get up. He was surprised he had grown so tired again, especially after a nightmare that had seen him so rattled.

Low on time, Harry decided he would forgo a shower that morning, and instead focus his time on getting Teddy ready. He was slow and distractible at the best of times, and glacial when he was ill. When he sat down on the edge of the bed and tried to rouse him, Teddy was slow to awaken, his eyes fluttering open and closed until he managed to focus on Harry.

"Good morning, Ratbag," Harry said quietly, stroking his hair.

Teddy mumbled something in reply, his dark brown eyes beginning to lighten and turn green the longer he looked at Harry. Harry knew that if Teddy focused on him long enough, his would unconsciously morph into a spitting image of him. Needless to say, it meant keeping track of him at the wizard park an absolute nightmare.

"Aren't you ready to get up yet?"

Teddy shook his head, scratching his nose. "No...I think I'll stay in bed...all day."

"All day?"

He nodded.

"But then you can't come to the Arrows office with me," Harry reminded him. "To see Jane and Timmy."

"Will Timmy be there?" Teddy confirmed, his interest aroused.

"Ah huh."

"Will Jane let me help her with jobs?"

"I'm sure she will," Harry replied patiently.

"Okay," Teddy reluctantly agreed, getting up with more ease than Harry had. Leaving Woody behind, he trudged off down the hallway and into the bathroom.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Harry asked, following him out. "Worms on toast?"

"No, thank you!" Teddy said indignantly, closing the door loudly.

"Okay then...Weetbix it is," Harry muttered, heading downstairs where he joined Ginny. "How are your feet?" he asked her with a grin.

"Toasty warm…yours?"

"Practically boiling," he laughed, getting breakfast organised. "Where's my list?" he asked, grabbing the carton of milk.

"At your chair."

"Ah huh," he said, seeing Ginny's handwriting on a long piece of parchment right where he sat at the table. "Woah…you've organised me by the hour. Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'll floo the Apothocary when I get to work, see if they can't make room to see Teddy…I might have to push Madam Malkin back a little bit. I'll try to owl you, okay?"

"Sure," he murmured, pouring milk into Teddy's bowl as he came downstairs and took his seat. "Are you going now?"

"Yes," she said, taking out her wand and casting a Glamour Charm on her midriff. At eighteen weeks, her slim figure was definitely showing the distinct curve of her belly, and until they were ready to publicly announce their pregnancy she would continue with the concealment. She grabbed her bag and a heavy folder. "I'm going in early, try and get things done before I knock off after lunch."

"Okay then, I'll see you at…" He consulted his list. "One o'clock."

"One o'clock," she confirmed, kissing him hurriedly before doing the same to Teddy. "Be good for Daddy. I'll see you tonight," she added as an afterthought to Harry.

"_Tonight?_" he said with a smirk, making sure she knew exactly what he meant.

"If you're lucky," she grinned, pulling down her blouse a little so he knew what he was waiting for.

"If I'm lucky?" he called out as she walked outside, secretly pleased that she wasn't going straight to the Burrow after they met up at one o'clock.

Smiling to himself, Harry rushed to get organised, cooking a piece of toast as he watched Teddy carefully. He didn't quite tuck into his breakfast with his usual vigour. After a few more mouthfuls, Teddy put down his spoon and slid off his chair, looking at Harry as he came into the kitchen and put his arms around his leg. Resting his head on Harry's leg, he looked at his toast longingly.

"Daddy….when are we going to see Timmy?"

"Soon, mate."

"I like Timmy, a lot."

Before Harry knew it, Teddy had somehow managed to bargain for Harry's first piece of toast, happily eating it over his half full bowl of Weetbix he no longer wanted. He had a real talent for either interrupting Harry and Ginny as they ate, or somehow managing to tuck into their food as well. Checking his watch, Harry knew they had better get moving…the Ministry was sure to be busy at this time of the morning. Finishing off his breakfast, Harry quickly dumped the plates into the sink and set his sights on organising Teddy, praying that there wouldn't be a fight over what clothes he was going to wear.

"I'm going to wear my Arrows shirt!" Teddy declared excitedly, bounding into his bedroom as Harry followed.

Rolling his eyes, Harry waved his wand as Teddy removed his shirt from the drawer, making the shirt a little larger. Teddy had quickly outgrown his team shirt, but would still live in it if he were allowed. At least he wasn't asking to wear his Wimborne Wasps shirt, which was hidden at the back of his drawers as though Harry didn't know where his true loyalties lay. Opening the curtains, Harry made the bed and threw a few of the toys into the toy chest, searching through the cupboard for a backpack Teddy could take out with them.

"No, not that one!" he protested, bounding across to the cupboard when Harry removed a Thomas the Tank Engine bag. "I want my Buzz Lightyear bag!"

"What are you forgetting?"

"I want it, please," Teddy replied politely.

"Alright," Harry agreed, taking the bag and then reaching into the toy chest for Buzz. "Is Buzzy coming with us?"

"No," Teddy said solemnly, pulling his Arrows tee-shirt on. "He has to sit in time out…all day."

"In time out? Why's that?"

Teddy considered this for a moment. "He was mean to Woody, he called him names."

"Naughty Buzz," Harry said absently, choosing a pair of shorts and putting them on the bed. "Finish getting dressed and then brush your teeth. All of them, okay? Not just the ones at the front."

Leaving Teddy to himself, Harry made quick work of all his other tasks, stuffing his list into his pocket as he packed Teddy's bag with food and books. Aware of how quickly time was passing, he rummaged around in the kitchen drawers, looking for the draft contract he could have sworn he left on the dining table.

"Hurry up Teddy!" Harry called, hearing him playing with the taps on the bathroom sink. "Brush your teeth!"

He searched through Ginny's makeshift desk in the living room, once again remembering why they needed a larger house. Rifling through the drawers, he came across a small red notebook he had seen Ginny writing in once, being rather secretive. At first he had wondered if it were a journal, but now seeing it in the drawer along with all the other wedding details, Harry suspected she had been writing her vows in there. He had no idea how Ginny had managed to convince him to write their own vows, only that he sincerely regretted agreeing to it. The wedding was tomorrow afternoon, and he had no idea what he was going to say to her. Looking at the red book for a moment, Harry was tempted to look inside, to just take a peek at what she had written…for inspiration of course.

Ginny would know. She had a sixth sense about these things. Putting the book away, Harry raised his wand and summoned the contracts, rolling his eyes when they zoomed towards him from the kitchen where he had already looked.

"Teddy! Hurry up mate, I'm going."

"Just wait!" Teddy called, appearing at the top of the stairs and coming down slowly.

"Where're your shoes?" Harry said in frustration. "Go back and get your shoes...you can wear thongs if you like."

"Oh!"

When he reappeared next, he was wearing mismatched shoes, and it was all Harry could do to not get cross with him. Racing upstairs, they wasted the next ten minutes discussing why his shoes had to match, and finally settled on trainers with different coloured socks. In his protest, Teddy turned his hair vibrant green, and Harry forced himself to ignore it as he dragged him downstairs, fixing the backpack onto Teddy's shoulders and hastily feeding Tank.

"Are we driving in the car, Dad?"

"Not today, we're just apparating."

"But I want to listen to my Wiggles music," Teddy whined, dragging his feet.

"Not today," Harry repeated, struggling with the front door and then dropping his contract. As he crouched down to pick up the scattered parchment, Teddy gave a high pitched growl and stamped his feet. Harry looked up and glared at him. "Would you like to stay at home, instead of going on a holiday?"

Teddy huffed and then promptly sat down, making Harry groan and put his head in his hands. '_He's not well',_ he repeated to himself. _'He's not well."_

"If you're going to misbehave you can stay at home. Only good boys go to Sirius' house for a whole week."

Teddy appeared to ignore him, and so Harry did the same. Bundling up his contract, he picked Teddy up and put him on his hip, apparating straight into the designated zone in the Ministry. Harry rarely came to the Ministry anymore, making a point of staying away when he could. He had heard too many stories of what went on there from Ron and Kingsley to want anything to do with it, he didn't even like that Ginny worked there. Even four years after the war had finished, there was still corruption and dirty politicians in every office, despite how hard people like Ron worked to prevent and stop it.

Harry's teenage dream of being an Auror had died along with the war, and he wanted nothing to do with that life anymore. Ron on the other hand still seemed to thrive on it, even more so now. The Auror office, corrupted by Death Eaters and spies, had been completely disbanded within a week, and had since been replaced by Investigators like Ron, who were a part of the new and somewhat mysterious Apprehension and Prevention of Evil office…affectionately known as the APEs. Their work there was very hushed, and very few people even knew what they did, but every few months they would come back into the headlines with a newly captured Death Eater or wannabe gang leader. Despite not wanting to know what went on there, Harry knew that Ron and the other Investigators were tracking down what appeared to be a large group of old Death Eaters, who they suspected were scouting for more members. The werewolves had been causing massive problems over the first twelve months after the war, though the rate of human attacks had steadily declined since. Quietly, the APEs feared another uprising of sorts. Publicly, everything was fine.

"Can we see Mum's name?" Teddy asked.

"Sure, mate," Harry said without hesitation, despite already being ten minutes late to meet Tim. It didn't matter how late he was, or how cross he was with Teddy, he would never deny him the connection with Remus and Tonks, despite how hard it was to see her name etched alongside the others who had died in the war.

Diverting towards the middle of the atrium, Harry approached the newly built water feature, made up of two large circular pools that crossed one another in the middle. The upper edge was plated in gold, and each circle bore the names of those who had been killed in the duration of each war. Putting Teddy down at the right spot, he pointed out Tonks' inscription.

"Nymphadora 'Tonks' Lupin. 1998," Harry read out.

"That's my Mum," Teddy informed him, touching the gold letters. "My first Mum, I mean. Where's Uncle Fred?" he asked in distraction, already taking off round the circle to where he knew it was. "Here he is!"

"Frederick 'Fred' Weasley. 1998," Harry read out again patiently.

"When is my other Dad's name going on here?" Teddy asked.

Harry flinched, hating that question. For a moment he was eighteen again, turning up at Remus' cottage to find him missing. Harry's heart fluttered as it so often did, picturing what might happen if Remus ever returned to them alive. He didn't want to think about that, as shameful as that was.

"I don't know mate. Maybe one day. C'mon, let's go see Tim."

"I like Timmy, a lot," Teddy said as they walked, reaching up for Harry's hand.

"I know, you told me."

"He's really funny. I like it when he sneezes."

Harry groaned at this, knowing that Teddy had never quite recovered from seeing Tim's false teeth go flying across the table when he had once sneezed.

"Are we going to see Aunty H at work?"

"Not today."

"What about Uncle Ron?"

"He works somewhere else."

"Mum?"

"No."

"Grandad?"

"No, just Timmy."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Dad, when you and Mummy go to Bali, I'm going on a holiday too."

"Shhh," Harry said imperatively. "We can't tell her that we're going to Bali. It's a surprise."

"I know," Teddy insisted, following Harry into an elevator. "But I'm going on a holiday too."

"I know."

"I'm going to stay with Sirius, because he's my friend. Sirius has a pool you know."

"I know," Harry said again, sighing. The few other people who were in the elevator looked at Teddy with big grins, knowing perfectly well who the two of them were.

"Signing on with the Arrows again, Mr Potter?" an older wizard asked him.

"We'll see," Harry said politely. "Hopefully."

"Oh, I'm sure they won't knock you back after your performance last season."

"Well, they might," Harry said under his breath, thinking about the changes he wanted to make to his contract.

"Daddy," Teddy said in frustration, tugging on the leg of his jeans.

"Yes, mate?"

"When I go to Sirius', you have to pack my toothpaste."

"I know mate."

"Don't forget this time. His toothpaste is yucky...it doesn't have the Wiggles on it."

Sighing to himself, Harry prayed Teddy would shut up some time soon. As the elevator stopped at another floor, Harry had to pick him up to make room for the extra people. "I won't forget."

"And Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Where is Tank going on holidays? Is he going with you?"

"No, he's going to Nana's house."

"To the Burrow? Why isn't he coming to Sirius' house?"

"Because he and Chief aren't very good friends."

"Why not?"

Harry pursed his lips, wondering how to explain male dogs and territory to a four year old. "Because they don't share their toys very well."

"Oh. Maybe they should sit in time out and think about it."

"Maybe they should," Harry replied, trying not to laugh.

"I always share my toys with Victoire, even when she doesn't share with me."

"I know mate," Harry agreed, wanting to cheer when they finally reached their floor. Squeezing out of the elevator, he put Teddy down and made him walk, checking his watch as they hurried along the corridor of the Magical Games and Sports Department.

"Dad, why is the floor blue?" Teddy asked as they entered the Appleby Arrows office.

"So it matches the Arrows colours, just like you," Harry said, ruffling his hair which he had just turned blue.

"Why are the Arrows blue?"

Frowning, Harry looked at Teddy. "I don't know…"

"You don't know?"

"No," he apologised, steering Teddy towards the reception desk. "Morning Jane."

"Morning Harry," she said, listening to Teddy ask question after question. "Did you know the average four year old asks around four hundred and thirty seven questions a day?"

"That explains a lot," he muttered, prompting Teddy to say hello.

"Hi Jane. Why are the Arrows blue?"

"Because it was the only colour that other teams hadn't taken."

"Oh," Teddy accepted, letting go of Harry's hand and going behind the desk. "Can I help you do jobs today?"

"I'm sure I can find filing for you to help me with," Jane said kindly, finally turning to Harry. "Tim's waiting for you, and then you'll be seeing Richard and the legal team in conference room three at nine thirty. Richard's in quite the mood this morning…apparently Stacey is threatening not to sign again."

Harry hissed comically, knowing Richard and the team Captain and Seeker Stacey didn't get along at the best of times. "Well I'm not about to make his day, that's for sure."

"Oh please, Harry, don't threaten to quit."

"I won't," he promised half-heartedly, peering around the desk to where Teddy was setting himself up in the corner, already munching on the biscuits he had packed for him. "Ted's not quite himself this morning, so if he plays up-"

"Go," Jane waved him on, unconcerned. "He'll be fine."

"Okay, but I'm expecting an owl from Ginny, and-"

"I'll bring it in to you," she said, waving his off again. "Go, make the day for all your fans and sign another contract!"

"Okay," Harry said, taking a few steps away. "Teddy, I'm going now."

"Okay," he said, not even looking up.

Harry sighed to himself, relieved to see that Teddy was happy to be left on his own, but still feeling the slightly painful feeling of rejection. Ignoring this, he set off down the hall to Tim's office, knocking on the door and preparing himself for the tirade that was sure to come for his being late.

"Tim?" Harry called, knocking again. When he didn't answer, Harry opened the door and went inside, rolling his eyes when he saw Tim asleep at his desk. "Timothy Green! Wake up you old sod!"

"Ah, Potter!" Tim said, perking up immediately. He pushed his large glasses up his snub nose and glared at him. "You're late!"

"And you were sleeping," Harry retorted, dropping his contract notes on the desk before taking a seat. "It's a quarter past nine!"

"I was resting my eyes," he protested, peering at the contract before him before swapping his glasses. "It happens a lot when you're ninety two!"

"Maybe you should retire."

"Feh! Retire," he muttered in disgust, raising his eyebrows as he read Harry's notes. "Ricky Sparks told me that in nineteen sixty six. Richard won't be pleased with this," he commented.

"Richard can go f-"

"Now now," Tim cut him off. "The man may be the biggest lump of dung to manage the Arrows, but he's a big lump of dung who's going to offer you Lead Chaser."

"What about Perry?"

"He's voluntarily retiring."

"And what's he really doing?"

"Going back to rehab."

"I knew it, he told me he couldn't go the wedding. So what does Lead Chaser mean?"

"It means the number on your uniform changes to from 4 to 2, and you get to stand in the middle for team photographs."

"The middle's for the Seeker."

"I meant the middle of the Chasers."

"Right," Harry muttered. "Ellen should have Lead Chaser, she's been on the team longer than me."

"Being Lead Chaser isn't about who's been on the team longest, or even who's the stronger player. It's about who can make the money, and who can bring new fans who will spend lots of galleons to get your face on a mug and a poster. Ellen Jenkins doesn't have a face as pretty as yours…she looks like a Pitbull."

"Gee, thanks Tim."

"No need to thank me, you already pay me."

"I wasn't thanking you."

"I know that."

"Are we going to talk about my contract?" Harry asked in frustration. "We've got ten minutes before we have to go in there."

Still perusing the contract, Tim frowned when he came across something. "Are you really requesting that you get lavender scented shower gel in the locker rooms? I mean, to each their own, but-"

"What?" Harry said in dismay, getting up and looking at the notation upside down. "No, scratch that out, that was Ginny…she thinks she's hilarious."

"Well she is," Tim sniggered. "But I'm glad we covered that before the meeting."

"So do you think they'll go for it all?"

"Go for it?" Tim looked up at him in surprise. "Of course they'll go for it. They're not going to let you go over just a few contract changes that aren't in their favour. Your health insurance will be extended to your family, the house and life insurance will continue…he won't be pleased about you still not endorsing any products though. That one will be tough to get by him."

"I know, but I'm here to play Quidditch, not sell toothpaste and shoes."

"Selling toothpaste and shoes is what makes money, it's what keeps our Treasury happy so that we can afford players like you. What's this about the handstands and chin ups in training?"

"I'm not doing them anymore," Harry said simply. "I've broken my left arm four times, it's too painful."

"Bah, don't worry about silly little things like that, it's the bigger things we're worried about today. You'll agree to the training schedule, the gym times and the media exposure. You've got the monthly team appearances for charity, including the children's Halloween carnival, the Christmas Carnival, Carols at Hogsmeade, and the Spring Carnival. Then there's the marathon in April, and the Muggle soup kitchen in May. Every second Sunday during season will be the rookie training session, which will include photos and autographs with the members."

"I'm not worried about any of that," Harry said impatiently, getting up and rounding the desk. He flicked through the contract, pointing out a few things. "I'm not doing the charity build in South Africa, three weeks is too long to be away from my family."

"The charity build is a big thing, it brings in new sponsors."

"And the rest of the team can do it without me, I said that last season. I'd also like my salary paid out upfront."

"They won't pay your salary upfront, I'm telling you that now."

"Well, I'm going to need it. Gringotts won't give us a house loan, and we're looking at buying a new house. I know he does it for Stacey, it's the only way they get her back every year."

"Here's how it works. The Arrows set aside your yearly salary and pay it to you monthly, the money yet to be paid to you is invested in Muggle banks, and they make money off the interest."

"I know how that works, but that's not what I want," Harry stated simply.

"They won't go for it."

"It's your job to make them."

Tim glared at him.

"Remind them that I have contract offers with the Tornados, Puddlemere and the national team...not to mention the unemployed agents who owl me every week."

HarHTim sighed. "Taking the salary payout is risky. If things go wrong and you have to break your contract you have to pay back anything still outstanding. If you're tying that all up in property, you'd have to sell. This type of thing has happened before."

"I'm not an idiot, why would I break my contract?"

"It's a three year contract, your life might change. You might even breech it accidentally, like if your behaviour reflects poorly on the team, or if you're caught taking performance enchancing potions, or if-"

"Tim. I need this."

He and Ginny had talked endlessly about this, and Harry knew it was the only way they could afford to buy another house. Four years of maintaining Remus' cottage and the family home that Tonks had grown up in had not been cheap, and had quickly begun to suck dry the savings Harry's parents had left him. Now that Tonk's property had tenants in it they practically paid for itself, but without a death certificate Remus' cottage could not be managed by Harry. All he could do was pay the rates and keep it maintained, with no prospect of ever having it rented. To make matters worse, Gringotts were not exactly forgiving of Harry, Ron and Hermione for breaking in, and Bill had struggled in vain trying to influence the Goblins to approve their home loan application.

Aside from a genuine desire to play, money was the driving reason behind Harry's decision to play professional Quidditch. The salary, bonuses and benefits were nothing to be scoffed at, and had gone a long way to completing the necessary work on their home in Godric's Hollow, and even Tonks' property. They had originally planned to live in their home for a few more years, having not planned on having children for a while yet. Now though, they needed to purchase a house, preferably before Ginny's delivery date in December, and without a home loan, their savings weren't going to get them very far.

"I only want this year to be paid up front," Harry said firmly. "I need this Tim, otherwise I won't have any choice but to go with a team who will pay it. I like the Arrows, I don't want to leave the team over something like money."

"We'll see," Tim grumbled, sorting through the rest of Harry's notations. "What's wrong with these three dates you've circled? What's wrong with the Remembrance Day service in May?"

"I go to that service with my family, not a sporting team," Harry explained, leaving no room for Tim to argue with him.

"Alright then…no one's going to argue with you on Remembrance Day, that's for sure. What about April first? What's wrong then?"

"It's Teddy's birthday, and my brother in law's."

"And April seventeenth?"

"It's a family day. We went through this all last year, remember?"

"Oh, that's right," he replied, putting down the contract and sitting back in his chair. "Your brother, Fred, he died then, right?"

"He was murdered, but yes."

"That won't be a problem," Tim said, getting up wearily and turning around to his bookshelf. He removed what appeared to be a leather bound book, but had a hipflask and two small glasses on the inside. "Well, that's business sorted."

"Erm, not entirely," Harry reminded him apologetically, knowing what Tim was going to say next.

"Oh, Harry...please don't make me do this...I'm an old man..."

"Then maybe you should retire."

"What difference does it make?" Tim sighed, throwing his hands in the air. "So Draco Malfoy applied for the board committee...he's not going to fire you! He'd need a majority vote..."

"It makes a major difference," Harry said firmly.

"I think you're getting picky."

"Picky?" Harry questioned, his hackles raised. "So it's picky that I don't want the man who murdered my brother in cold blood to be on the board of the team I play for?"

"Now hold on here..." Tim said patiently. "You yourself say...what happened during the war, was war! You killed people too!"

"Yeah, I did," Harry agreed, remembering. "But I didn't cut their throats and leave them to die like animals, did I? That's what Draco Malfoy did...he left my brother to die, completely alone, and then he set his sights on my father. I will quit over this, Tim...I really will. And I'll be employed by another team by this afternoon."

Tim sighed, opening his desk drawer and removing his hip flask. Harry watched uncomfortably as Tim poured a shot of amber liquid into two glasses. Alcohol poisoning was not something easily wforgotten, nor was the occasional desire to have one tiny little sip of whiskey, but he didn't want to seem ungrateful.

"You know I don't drink that stuff anymore, right?"

"I'm well aware of your history, Harry…these are both for me. Heres to...ruining Richard's day"

"It's nine thirty in the morning!" Harry protested.

"And I'm ninety two…go on, tell me it's bad for my health."

"It's bad for your health," Harry mumbled under his breath, watching as Tim downed both shots, remembering a time when he could do that without blinking.

"Are you sure you won't have one?"

"No thank you," Harry replied automatically, breathing a sigh of relief as another of many more offers came and passed.

"Well then," Tim clapped his hands together, swapping over his glasses again and picking up Harry's contract. "Let's go ruin Richard's day!"

"Hear, hear," Harry muttered, following Tim out of the office and down the corridor.

They passed the team photo that hung on the wall above the 2001-2002 Final trophy, which the Arrows had recently won over the Chudley Cannons, who had made a remarkable comeback. Ron still had not forgiven him. Harry on the other hand, had not forgiven Ron for backing the Cannons.

The meeting with the legal team and Richard was as long and boring as it had been twelve months ago, and Harry struggled to pay attention to most of what was being said, content to allow Tim to do his job and advocate for him, which he did an excellent job of even at ninety two years of age. Teddy must have been content with Jane, for a long hour had passed before the two of them made an appearance, Jane knocking politely on the door before opening it and sending Teddy in. Harry's heart sank as he saw Teddy's tired face, his hair white blonde now that he was feeling unwell again. Without even greeting Tim, Teddy came straight over to where Harry sat at the conference table and began to climb onto his lap, laying against Harry's shoulder as he pulled him up.

"What's wrong?" Harry whispered, stroking Teddy's hair.

"I want to go home," Teddy whined, closing his eyes and clenching his fingers into Harry's shirt.

"Okay, mate, we'll go home soon," Harry muttered lowly, knowing that they wouldn't be home all day.

With his head against his shoulder, Harry rubbed behind Teddy's ear to help soothe the pain, hoping that Ginny had managed to make an appointment. Jane discreetly passed him a note, and he was pleased to see her handwriting that detailed the appointment she had made at the Apothocary.

"Thanks Jane," Harry muttered, readjusting Teddy in his lap as he tried to concentrate.

The conversation had lapsed at Teddy's arrival, with one of the clerks astonished by the way Harry sometimes appeared to have a different child every day. Not wanting to stall their meeting, Harry raised his eyebrows at Tim, who quickly worked to bring the meeting back on track.

"One last item for the agenda," Tim began, addressing Richard directly. "Is the issue of Draco Malfoy, and his application for a place on the board."

"An application under very serious consideration," Richard said tersely, having anticipated this.

"Well...I'm telling you to reject it."

Richard scoffed. "Why? Because Harry's got a problem with him? If we refused to work with people we didn't like, we'd still be in the Stone Age."

Tim folded his hands beneath his chin and glanced at Harry, giving him a smile. He turned to Richard and the rest of the board. "Mr Potter has had several offers from various other teams, not to mention a very serious offer from the National Team. In fact, I have a meeting scheduled with them this afternoon...the outcome will depend on what happens in the next thirty seconds."

"We're not dumping Malfoy because he and Potter don't get along."

"Very well then," Timmy nodded, closing his folder and shuffling some parchment. "I suppose that concludes our meeting...you may very well see Mr Potter playing for the Tornados this season, or perhaps the National team is more his style. Thank you very much gentlemen...ladies."

Following Tim's lead, Harry got to his feet and carefully cradled Teddy in his arms, knowing he wouldn't awaken any time soon. There was a slight murmur from the table behind them, and it was only a matter of seconds before Harry heard Richards chair pushing back.

"Wait," he said impatiently, rounding the table and approaching Harry. "I'll agree to your terms, but we haven't got time to redraw up your contract. Will you take my word that Malfoy will not be on the board? A gentlemen's agreement?"

Harry raised his eyebrows, looking down at Richards held out hand. "No," he replied stiffly. "I'll take a contract stipulating those terms...nothing less."

Richard looked thoroughly displeased, an expression that made Harry's day. "I'll have them sent to you in the morning."

"Nice doing business with you," Tim declared loudly, shaking Richard's hand before steering Harry out. "Good day."

"See you at the wedding," Harry smiled politely.

They escaped quickly, breathing a sigh of relief as the conference room door closed and secured their freedom. "Great work, Tim, thank you," he praised, walking slowly as to not disturb Teddy. "I knew I kept you around for a reason."

"I don't know how I managed to wrangle that salary out of Richard, thought his head might explode when I brought up Malfoy."

"Gift of the gab, Tim. You're about as bad as this one," Harry remarked, indicating to Teddy. "What are you going to tell the national team?"

"That you gave their offer due consideration, but are not ready to commit to international travel."

"Sounds good enough," Harry muttered, quietly relieved that he had avoided the offer of playing for England. International travel was definitely not an option at the moment. "Have you got your dancing shoes ready for tomorrow?"

"Feh!" Tim exclaimed, rolling his eyes. "Who am I going to dance with at a wedding?"

"I have a lovely great auntie," Harry joked, thinking of Muriel. "And I'm sure Ginny won't knock you back."

"Hmmmph, and what am I actually supposed to wear to this wedding, Potter?" he asked grumpily, stopping as they reached his office. "What does _'dress robes not required' _mean?"

"It means you don't wear dress robes," Harry explained patiently.

"So what do I wear? A skirt?"

"Wear a nice shirt, and some pants…black pants maybe, not those green things you wore to that charity auction in March."

"Don't go giving me fashion advice, look at you. You kids and your denim…shorts are not proper office attire."

"I can wear whatever I want, Tim," Harry smirked as he walked back to the reception. "I'm Lead Chaser, now. See you tomorrow."

Tim gave him a half-hearted wave before heading into his office. Reaching the reception, Harry thanked Jane as he grabbed Teddy's bag, slinging it over his shoulder, making a quick escape out of the department before he was recognised by too many people. His re-signing wouldn't be announced until next week, when Harry and Ginny were far away from the press release and the media, hopefully getting sunburnt on a beach in Bali. Not that it mattered if he accidentally let it slip, people were sure to be asking him at the wedding tomorrow, and it was generally expected of a new player to remain with their team for more than two seasons.

He made his way through the Ministry as quickly as he could, Teddy never rousing from the rocky elevators or the loud conversations around them, and somehow Harry made it to the apparation point in record time. Ginny's pre-wedding list hadn't left him much spare time, and he prayed that the Apothecary schedule was running on time today. He needed to be at Madam Malkin's in ten minutes, but there was no way he would be there on time. Still, she was responsible for his appearance at his wedding tomorrow…he didn't want to aggravate that witch too much.

Aparating into the Leaky Cauldron, Harry braced himself for Teddy to wake up, relieved when he seemed to rouse rather quietly. Maybe it was his stubborn insistence that he didn't need a sleep during the day, but when Teddy awoke unexpectedly he was usually in one hell of a mood.

"Shhh," Harry soothed him, nodding and greeting the patrons of the bar who waved and called out to him. "Did you have a nice snooze?"

"I wasn't asleep!" Teddy grumbled crankily, pushing against Harry's chest to make him release him.

"I wasn..."

Teddy trailed off, steadying himself on his feet as he rubbed his tired eyes. Keeping him moving, Harry took his hand and patiently walked at his pace, tapping the brick wall and entering Diagon Alley. Wasting no time Harry went straight to the Slugg & Jiggers and was thankfully seen quite promptly, with Teddy showing his best behaviour and patience while the witch on duty examined his ear. By the time the prescription was filled Harry was only a little late for Madam Malkin, for which he could hardly believe his luck. Meandering through all the people, Harry and Teddy slowly made their way down to Madam Malkins, who greeted them at the door. After an engagement lasting three years she was just as excited as them.

"Hello, Mr Potter," she greeted him as they entered the store. "How are the two of you today?"

"We're good thanks," he replied automatically, contrasted by Teddy who had grumpily plopped himself down where he stood. "Is Ron here yet?"

"No, he's not I'm afraid, he was supposed to be here a little while ago. I got the owl from Ginny, I knew you were going to be late, but we were still expecting Mr Weasley. Mr Longbottom picked up his order yesterday. Shall we get started?"

Following Madam Malkin through to the dressing rooms, Harry practically had to wrestle with Teddy to make him follow, constantly reminding himself to be patient. By the time they got there, Teddy was in tears, clinging to Harry with one hand while he clutched his ear with the other, and Harry couldn't bear to see him like that. Picking him up, Harry rubbed his back and swayed a little, trying not to take it to heart as Teddy pleaded to go home.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked him, rifling through his bag in search of any remaining food. He couldn't take his potion until half an hour after eating. Knowing his son, he would have eaten most of what had been packed for him.

"Yes, please," he said slowly, sniffling as he lifted his head and looked into the bag. "Can I have a biscuit?"

"There's none left, your hungry tummy ate them all! What about a banana?"

"I don't want a banana."

"That's all there is."

Teddy glared at him and sighed, finally agreeing to the banana. Settling him down on the chair in the corner, Harry passed him the banana and then pulled out a Where's Wally? book, grimacing as he realised he had left Woody at home. That had been his next distraction.

"It's a banana. Not a weapon, not a broomstick, and not a telephone. Alright?" Harry reminded him as Madam Malkin came back in, holding up two garment bags.

When he stood on the stool, Madam Malkin charmed the clothing right onto him, and Harry gave himself a once over. The trousers were light grey and the soft shirt was plain white, creating a nice contrast with the grey vest. Although they were aiming for a very casual affair, Harry felt rather under-dressed as he looked in the mirrors, wondering again if this was really what Ginny had chosen for him to wear.

"I've let the sleeves out around the shoulders a little more after your last fitting, so you'll have much more room to move around in, but I've also taken them in a little more here...and here, just to get rid of the bagginess," Madam Malkin said as she flittered around him, her measuring tape making last minute checks against the notes she had on her clipboard.

"Am I wearing a tie?" Harry asked, absently touching the open buttons at the collar.

"A tie? Yes, it's just here," she said, passing him a silver tie.

Taking it from her he put it on, looking in the mirror as he fastened it. He couldn't help but notice the two scars he was so familiar with. One ran along the line of his jaw, while the other trailed down the side of his neck to his collar bone, both of them souvenirs from an encounter with Greyback. Five years after that attack, Harry had learnt to overlook all of his scars, even the ones he could see everyday, and even Ginny had come to overlook them. Others were not always so considerate. Witch Weekly called them rugged and attractive, while Appleby and sports magazines called them a sign of strength. Now though, they were all he could look at, the dark red marks standing out even more so against the crisp white shirt.

"So do I do up the buttons?" He had the feeling he had asked this question last time.

"Leave one button open, just like that. Otherwise it becomes a bit too formal, and you'd need to wear robes or a jacket over the top to make it work. And you roll the sleeves up just like this."

"So this is ready then?" Harry asked, looking himself over again. He still felt rather under-dressed. "This is what Ginny wants me to wear?"

"That's it. You'll look very dashing on your wedding day, I assure you."

"Thanks," Harry muttered awkwardly, looking himself over. Was this really it? He definitely felt under-dressed. He turned around and glanced at Teddy who also needed to try on his clothes. Charming his wedding clothes back into their garment bag, Harry considered his current mood.

"Teddy, would you like to try on your clothes for tomorrow?" Harry asked him, giving him the option. It didn't matter either way, his clothes hadn't needed any alterations last time, and Teddy usually just morphed his shape unconsciously.

Teddy looked up from his banana, chewing it slowly as he thought. "My clothes for tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"You can stand on the stool, if you like," Madam Malkin suggested kindly.

"Oh yes!" Teddy exclaimed, dropping his banana and book in his rush.

He bounded over and stood on the stool, happily allowing Madam Malkin to fuss and coo over him as Harry stood in the doorway and looked out into the main part of the store. He could see Diagon Alley through the front window, and he wondered if Ron was going to turn up. Ron had been acting strangely for the last few weeks, and at first Harry wondered if it was the announcement of Ginny's pregnancy that had made him a bit funny. He was lucky to have made it to Harry's bachelor party the weekend before, arriving late and being the first to leave again. And now he hadn't arrived for his final fitting before the wedding. Indignantly, Harry wondered if he would even make it to the wedding tomorrow afternoon.

"How do I look, Dad?"

Turning around, Harry smiled as he looked at Teddy, who wore pants, shirt and vest to match his own. Moving closer, Harry helped him tuck the shirt in, batting away the measuring tape that had tangled itself around Teddy's legs.

"You look good, mate. Almost as good as me."

"No, I look better," he insisted, admiring himself in the mirror. "I don't ever want to take it off."

"We'll see about that," Harry teased. Flicking his wand, he sent the clothes back to the garment bag, grimacing as Teddy gave a shout of anger.

"No! I want to wear my wedding clothes now!"

"Don't speak to me like that," Harry said firmly, wishing the day could be over. "You can't wear them now, you'll get them dirty, and then you'll have nothing to wear tomorrow."

"I want to wear them now!" Teddy shouted, stomping his feet on the stool.

"If you keep speaking to me like that, you can sit in time out while we have the wedding without you, understand?"

Teddy immediately shut up, while Harry thanked his lucky stars for the example that Bill and Fleur set for him. If Victoire hadn't been born only a few months after Teddy, Harry would have had no guidance on how to deal with a bratty and demanding toddler, and Teddy would be walking all over him by now. Molly too was an excellent source of information, and was the first person Harry and Ginny sought when they were having trouble with Teddy.

Being a father was a constant internal struggle for Harry, and he often wondered if it was this hard for everyone else. He doubted everything he did, and everything he didn't do. Was he too strict? Was he harsh in his discipline and rules? Or was he too soft on Teddy? Did he give him the right foods, the right clothes, the right toys? Did they do the right activities? Was he where other children were at in their development? He had almost nothing instinctual to guide him. The Dursleys were not an example Harry wanted to live by. Dudley was spoilt and disrespectful, while he had been neglected and uncared for, not welcome in what was supposed to be his own family.

But Teddy wasn't spoilt, Harry was certain of that. He had everything he needed, and nothing he didn't. He had books and toys which he played with often, nothing which was tossed aside the way Dudley would have done, and Harry was happy to buy these things for him, because he knew Teddy would take care of them. The vast majority of the time, Teddy's bedroom was immaculate, with every book and every toy having its place, and it drove him crazy when Victoire didn't help him clean up after they played in there. He was polite, most of the time, but he didn't speak terribly to Harry or Ginny...to anyone really. Today was an exception. Impatience and crankiness were to be expected when he was unwell.

As quickly as they could, Harry paid for their clothes and thanked Madam Malkin, who assured him that she would make time to see Ron, whenever he managed to turn up. Banishing the two garment bags back to Godrics' Hollow, Harry and Teddy made a quick stop at Quality Quidditch supplies, advising them again of where to deliver the uniforms and gear he would require for the next season. There was more whinging and tears from Teddy when they tried to leave the store, the other shoppers looking at the two of them sympathetically, grateful that today wasn't their turn to be embarrassed by their children.

Glancing at his watch, Harry sighed. They had only twenty minutes to make it to the Muggle jeweller in central London before he had to meet Ginny at one o'clock, but he knew Teddy was not going to last that long. Rushing, Harry apparated them both home, needing to give Teddy some time to settle down. Maybe he'd floo Molly, see what she was doing for the afternoon.

"Go straight into the kitchen, Teddy," Harry instructed him wearily. "We'll get you some more potion to make you feel better."

Setting Teddy up on the bench, Harry measured out a small dose of pain potion and the potion from Slugg and Jiggers, mixing them with water before passing them to Teddy. "Yum, yum, yum, drink it all up," he encouraged.

Teddy took a mouthful as Harry quickly scanned the label on the ear drops, shaking them up as he heard footsteps from upstairs. He felt a moment of panic before settling, spotting Ginny's handbag on the dining room table. She must be home early. As Teddy finished the potions, they moved over to the couch, Teddy settling his head across Harry's lap so he could administer the ear drops.

"How many this time?" Teddy asked, already appearing much more settled.

"Three, just like the other times."

"I don't want three, I just want one."

"I know, but we have to have three because that's what the label says, okay?"

"Okay," Teddy reluctantly agreed, jumping when Harry started unexpectedly.

"One," they said together. "Two. Three."

Rubbing the sore sport behind Teddy's ear, Harry brushed his fingers through the blonde locks, listening to Ginny's footsteps as she descended the stairs.

"What are you doing home?" he asked over the back of the couch, seeing that she had changed out of her work robes.

"You don't want to know," she grimaced, rounding the couch and sitting on the coffee table.

"But I do, desperately," he teased, watching as she tied back her long hair.

She looked a bit sheepish. "I threw up at work, got sent home early."

"Are you alright? You're not coming down with something, are you?" Harry began to worry. Her morning sickness had eased weeks ago…she shouldn't be feeling unwell.

"No, just normal type of queasy...I was in the elevator, and there was just no stopping it. I couldn't even try and swallow it."

"You chucked in the elevator?" Harry said in astonishment.

"Yep...got it all in my handbag though," she said proudly. "Not a drop on myself or anyone else."

"I'm proud of you," he laughed, thinking back to the time they had been sitting on the couch together, when she had suddenly been overcome with morning sickness and had vomited without warning. He still had not forgiven her. "So, how was work?"

"Oh you know," she said with a smile. "The usual."

"Oh okay," he replied patiently, knowing that today was hopefully going to be a big day for her. "Did you happen to get any owls today?"

"I did get one," she said, now beaming. "I got the job."

"You got the job?" he said in delight, waiting for her excitement to set in. Ginny had been hunting for a position in the highly sought after breeding program for Endangered Magical Creatures for two years now, and she was certain her recent application and interview had gone well. She had been waiting for a response for two weeks, with the administration assuring her she would hear from them today. "Why aren't you screaming my ear off?"

She laughed at this, pointing to Teddy who had fallen asleep on Harry's lap. "I'm all screamed out, everyone in the Beast Division knows...possibly the whole ministry. Martine already filed my transfer paperwork, Glenn's made me a cake, and Human Resources sent me flowers...I think they actually knew before I did."

"Congratulations," he said kindly, reaching for her hand and pulling her to sit beside him. "I'm happy for you...but you're not bringing home pets, and we're not minding any of them! Clear?"

"Oh but they're so cute!" she moaned, though he knew she was only teasing him. "They name the Jarveys after Muggle singers, and the Krups after actors, and guess what they name the Blast Ended Skrewts after?"

"Setting aside that they should not be in an Endagered Animal Breeding Program, I have no idea."

"Serial Killers!" she said as though it was the most creative idea in the world. "They've got one named Jack and his brother named Ripper. Get it? Jack the Ripper?"

"That's lovely, but you're not bringing Jack or Ripper home for a visit, okay. When do you start?"

"The first Monday I'm available, so straight after our honeymoon."

"How long will they let you take for maternity leave?" Harry asked, only just thinking of it. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that they were going to be parents of their own little baby, in addition to Teddy.

"Well, I only get eight weeks at half pay...after that, they don't have to hold my position any longer."

"That puts us around mid-February right?" Harry asked, trying to remember what was on his schedule for that month. In his head, he quickly did the financial sums of a few different scenarios, trying to find one where they could live comfortably without Ginny being forced back into work before she wanted to. Ron and Hermione were going to move into Godric's' Hollow, make sure the house wasn't empty while they saved up some money. Neither of their jobs paid terribly well. With the rent from Tonk's property paying for itself, Harry would still be sacrificing a years worth of salary to buy the house they would need. When Ginny finished work, what would they live on?

"Stop worrying," she chastised him, running her hand up his thigh and squeezing. "There's plenty of time to figure that all out."

"That's what you said about the wedding," he grumbled, thinking about his unwritten vows. "Have you written your vows yet?"

"Ah huh," she nodded, looking at him curiously. "Have you?"

Even though he was prepared for her question, Harry's voice still rose a little higher than normal. "Yeah, I wrote them a while back." He swallowed thickly, knowing she could see straight through his lie.

"Liar," she smirked.

"Am not!" he said indignantly, not ready to give up yet. "I wrote them ages ago...just you wait."

Leaning towards him, she kissed the bottom of his jaw. "Do I need to give you some inspiration later this evening?"

"Well, we do have cause for celebration," he smiled, turning his head so he could kiss her properly. "Do you know what your Mum's doing? I was going to ask her to take Teddy this afternoon."

"We are not making my mother mind Teddy so we can have a shag!" Ginny said, pulling away and fixing him with a stern look.

"No, I meant - look at him! He's not going to make it home alive if I have to drag him around to do all the stuff I need to! I'll kill him!"

"Has he been awful?" she asked, looking down at Teddy in sympathy.

"Yes," Harry moaned. "This is the second time he's gone to sleep. Otherwise it's yap yap yap, whinge whinge whinge. And I swear to Merlin, the questions are never ending."

"Suck it up you prat," she told him, getting to her feet before kneeling by the empty fireplace. "I'll just floo Mum."

He continued stroking Teddy's hair as Ginny threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and poked her head inside, her skirt riding up as she leant further inside. Unable to resist, Harry carefully lay Teddy's head onto a pillow and got up, walking softly over to where Ginny was crouched. He bent down and tickled the patch of skin below her bottom. She gave a mighty jump at this, and blindly reached back to swat him away. He tickled her other leg now, and she yanked the back of her skirt down, unwittingly exposing the top of her underwear.

"Bugger off!" she exclaimed as she pulled her head out of the fireplace, rubbing her lower back where he had flicked her underwear. "You won't get a shag if you're not careful!"

"Yes, I will," he said cockily, turning around when Teddy gave a short giggle. "Good thing he doesn't know what we're talking about."

"I'm surprised he hasn't learnt it all from Ron," Ginny muttered, bending down and giving Teddy a kiss. "How are you feeling, Teddy Bear? Would you like to see Nana for a little while?"

As she bent over again, Harry took the time to study the back of her legs beneath her skirt, looking at the three long scars that ran across the back of her thighs. Lucius Malfoy and Amycus Carrow had inflicted those on her when she had stolen the Sword of Gryffindor, and she had endured their torture to protect it. Harry had learnt to not notice them anymore, to pretend that they weren't there so that he didn't have to torture himself every time he looked at them. After so long together, they seemed to be just another part of her. Unlike his raised red ones, hers were smooth and white, almost blending in with her creamy white skin.

For the first time, he wondered if she had ever considered having them removed, quickly thinking that she probably hadn't. She didn't wear midriff tops, so the scars on her lower back were privy only to him, and few people noticed the ones on her legs. His on the other hand, everyone noticed. A Healer had once offered to remove them for him, a quick procedure they had assured him...but he had been uncertain.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked him, sending Teddy off to collect his backpack and a toy to take to the Burrow.

Suddenly he realised he was touching the scar on his neck, tracing it absentmindedly as thought.

"Nothing," he dismissed. "Have you heard from Ron? He didn't turn up to Madam Malkins today."

"No, but that sounds just like him lately. I'll ask Hermione when we show you the house."

"You're bringing backup?" he asked. "Why?"

"Because I like this house, and I don't want you picking it to pieces over ugly wallpaper," she told him, helping Teddy stuff Woody into his bag.

Harry shifted uncomfortably at this, wondering what house had caught Ginny's undivided attention. After only one day of house hunting together, they had quickly decided that for the sake of their upcoming marriage, Ginny should do it alone. When they had returned home, they had succumbed to quite the row that had lasted for hours, followed the next day by uncomfortable silences and overly polite manners. According to Harry, the worst part of it all was that it hadn't resulted in a makeup shag. They had since worked out exactly what they both wanted, though it seemed that whatever Harry liked, Ginny hated, and vice versa. Needless to say, he was somewhat concerned about what she had in store for him today.

"Be good for Nana," Ginny said, kissing Teddy on the cheek and sending him over to Harry. "I'm just going to change my shoes."

"We won't be long," he assured her, ushering Teddy out the front door so they could apparate.

"Can we take the car, Dad?" Teddy asked.

Grimacing, Harry recalled the request from this morning. "No mate, if we apparate we can see Nana straight away...the car will take a long time."

"Okay," he agreed, allowing Harry to sigh in relief.

They apparated to the Burrow, and appeared in the driveway under a deluge of torrential rain, and Harry quickly conjured an umbrella. Taking Teddy's hand they rushed to reach the porch, Harry's heart sinking as he looked at the muddy ground and the blackened sky. They were supposed to have the reception here tomorrow afternoon.

"Wipe your feet!" Harry exclaimed, grabbing Teddy by the neck of his shirt as he bolted through the front door.

"Nana!" Teddy called out as he sloppily wiped his feet on the matt. "Nana I'm here now!"

"Hello, Teddy Bear!" Molly greeted him, coming out from the kitchen with her arms wide open.

"Hi Nana," he smiled, rushing to give her a hug. "Did you know, that Tank is coming to have a sleepover, with you and Grandad?"

"Well, yes I did," she confirmed, picking him up and giving him a kiss. "Grandad's very excited."

"Is he at work today?"

"Yes, he is I'm afraid, but you'll see him tomorrow." She turned to Harry now. "Hello dear, how are you?"

"Good thanks," he said, putting down Teddy's bag. "How long has it been raining?"

"All day," she replied, putting Teddy down and ushering them both into the kitchen. "But don't worry about a thing, rain on your wedding day is good luck."

"Yeah, a little rain," Harry said in worry. "Not a hurricane."

"Don't worry, what will happen, will happen. Focus on today, get things done, and worry about tomorrow, tomorrow."

"Thanks, Molly," Harry said politely, still worried. Would they have to move the reception elsewhere? "Sorry I can't stay, but I have to run. Ginny and I are looking at a house...we're already late."

"That's alright, I understand."

"I won't be long in picking him up," he assured her, heading for the front door.

"Leave him here. He can help me with some cooking, and there's a few other jobs we need to do. How does that sound, young man?"

"Good," Teddy said cheerfully.

Harry hesitated, as he so often did before leaving Teddy.

"He's a bit ill, just his ear again. Did Ginny tell you? His mood had been yo-yoing all day, so if he gets too much just brin-"

"Alright then dear, that's not a problem."

"Ginny packed some of his medicine, he can have more in four hours, but he should be fin-"

"Go before I throw you out!"

He hesitated again. "Alright. Bye Teddy, I'll see you later."

"Bye," he said, barely giving him a wave as he sat down to take off his shoes.

Trying again not to feel rejected, Harry quietly left, picking up the conjured umbrella and jogging through the mud until he came to the apparation point. He looked around nervously, trying to think about what they were going to do if the rain kept up. Would Ginny be terribly disappointed?

Shaking his head, Harry told himself to stop worrying, that everything would be alright. Taking Molly's advice, he tried to think only about today, and so apparated home to where Ginny was waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2 Ron's Request

"I'm back," Harry called out as he walked through the front door, seeing that Ginny wasn't waiting. Tank lounged on the couch, immediately leaping off when Harry gave him a stern look. Looking at his cheap watch, he sighed. It was almost one o'clock and they were going to be late for the house viewing if they didn't leave soon. "Are you ready?"

"I need your opinion on something," she called out, her voice echoing from their bedroom upstairs.

Growling to himself, he pulled off his muddy shoes and bolted up the stairs, determined to make her hurry up. "What?" he said crossly, dropping his shoes in shock when he reached their room.

His mouth gaped as he took in the sight before him, fumbling to catch Ginny's bra as she slipped it off her arms and tossed it to him. Blinking rapidly, his brain tried to catch up, to change his track from house hunting to what was right in front of him, but any form of speech was lost on him. He hated it when she did this to him, when she scrambled his brain in a matter of seconds.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he asked stupidly. "We're going to be late."

"Late for what?" she asked with a smirk, her underwear following her bra towards him.

"For, erm..." he began, forgetting entirely. "For..."

"What do you think?" she asked, turning around as she let her hair out.

Dammit...she knew just what to do.

"A nooner? Really?" he finally managed to splutter, hardly believing his luck. With the two of them working full time and Teddy in the midst, time alone was usually only available in the evenings, when they were both half asleep. Nevertheless, pregnancy had made her randier than she had ever been, especially in the last few weeks.

"Not just a nooner - a child free nooner."

"They're the best," he sighed, tearing off his shirt and then promptly shutting up.

"Uh uh uh," she scolded him, batting his hands away as he reached for her. She raised her eyebrows and then looked down at herself. "I needed your opinion."

His opinion? He'd lost the ability to speak, let alone form opinions at the drop of a hat - or in this case a bra. Ginny began making quick work of his trousers as he pursed his lips and pretended to mull it over. At first the changes in her body had been noticeable only to her, but the very first day her normally snug skirt had to be altered, she had been fit to throttle the nearest person who breathed the wrong way. Although she was only beginning to show prominently now, Harry couldn't help but think pregnancy agreed with her, setting aside the morning sickness and proneness to violence, especially when he had first noticed how much her breasts had swollen. Although having to buy new bras had bothered her, Harry had been more than happy to assist, especially given to the close up view he was getting at the moment.

"I'm glad you agree," she smiled, making him realise he had spoken that last thought out loud.

He let her push him down to the ground, sighing in relief she she finally settled her legs on either side of his lap and kissed him. Allowing himself to completely forget about the time, he returned the kiss hungrily, the two of them quickly losing their breath. She was frantic and hurried with her touches, while Harry was slow and gentle, caressing and kissing her breasts until she grew impatient with him.

She brought his lips back to hers and pushed down his boxers properly, stroking him firmly. "We haven't got much time, I want you _now._"

Nodding in agreement, Harry helped her move over him, settling her on either side of his legs as he peppered soft kisses on her neck. He held his breath as she sank down onto him, releasing it in a low moan and leaning back on one hand to watch her. Watching her moving above him, Harry knew he would never get used to it, never get quite enough of her. With every thrust, he felt every worry and concern vanishing, completely focusing his attention on the two of them, concentrating on not finishing too quickly.

"Slow down," he gasped, clenching his eyes shut as he put one hand on her hips, trying to slow her. His head was spinning, his lungs struggling to keep up.

"Why?" she said with her eyebrow raised, having no intention of listening. "You gonna come?"

"Yes," he moaned quietly, still keeping his eyes closed.

Increasing her pace, Ginny pushed against his shoulders and made him lean back further, resting her hands on his stomach as she ground against him. It was too much, and he finished with a long moan, glad that Teddy wasn't there to be quiet for. When he managed to catch his breath, he opened his eyes and sat up, replacing her hand between her legs with his own. He watched in awe as her eyes drifted shut, biting her lip as she cried out to his touch.

"Harry..." she gasped against his forehead, clenching her fingers into his shoulders before finally relaxing. They stayed immobile for a few moments, sharing a few lazy kisses before lying down on the hard wooden floor. Panting, she brushed her hair off her face as he ran his hands over her, watching the gooseflesh rise up on her flushed skin.

They were silent for the longest time, their bodies cooling down and the breaths evening out. Ginny broke the silence first, as she usually did. "Merlin...I've been wanting that all day."

"Ah, so that's why you keep me around," he muttered, finally gathering his wits and ability to speak. "The midday quickies. Glad I'm not the only randy one."

She laughed at this, looking at him wide eyed as he ran his hand over her swollen stomach. "Getting knocked up might be the best thing we've ever done."

"Nah, it was beta-testing the adult products for George," he muttered, stretching out beside her. He rested his head on her shoulder, looking down the plane of her body and smiling.

"That's what got me knocked up in the first place."

"Touche. We know what to do when we want baby number two."

She laughed again, taking a deep breath before sitting up and assessing the state of their clothing. "Let's just focus on this one, okay?"

Following her to sit up, Harry tangled his fingers in her loose hair and kissed her deeply, wishing he could convey exactly what he was thinking. "I can't wait to marry you," he began, touching her engagement ring. "It's all I've ever wanted."

"Me too," she said softly.

"It's raining at the Burrow," he blurted out suddenly, ruining the moment.

She groaned, dropping her head against his shoulder. "No..." she moaned in dismay. "That's gonna be a real pain in the arse."

"We'll figure it out...we'll move it elsewhere if weather charms aren't enough."

"Mmm," she sighed, raising her hand and brushing back his fringe. She kissed his lightning bolt scar, running the tip of her tongue across it and making Harry shiver in delight. "Get up," she said suddenly, getting to her feet and picking up her skirt.

"What?" Harry said, trying to comprehend the mere thought. "Get up?"

"Yes!" she said, chuckling at his current state. "We're late! The estate agent will probably leave."

"He'll wait if he wants a commission," he muttered, slowly getting up and pulling his boxers and jeans back on. Seeing Ginny about to pick up her bra, Harry cheekily snatched it from the floor. "This can stay here."

"Give that back!" she exclaimed. "I'm wearing a white shirt. You don't want me giving the estate agent a free show do you?"

"Wear a different shirt then," he smirked at her, leaning in as though he were going to kiss her.

Not breaking his gaze, she gave him a slow smile. "I know just the one."

She darted towards the cupboard, leaving Harry alone just long enough to fully get himself together, still hardly believing his luck. When he turned around and saw the summer dress she was wearing, his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. The hemline at the top and bottom were both short enough for his liking. The real estate agent would probably give them a great deal if she showed up looking like that.

"You're not wearing that," he said before he could stop himself.

"Oh, I'm not?" she challenged, turning around on the spot. "Why's that?"

"Because you're not," he replied seriously, moving closer and putting his hands on her hips. "Are you even wearing knickers?"

"I take it you approve then?"

He nodded and began to kiss her again, taking advantage of every moment he could get before she told him to get it together. She slipped her hands under his shirt for a moment, rubbing his stomach before breaking their kiss.

"That's good, because I'm buttering you up before we see this house."

Harry groaned at this, hanging his head in frustration as Ginny headed for the stairs. "Why are you buttering me up? There'd better not be neighbours."

"There're no neighbours," she assured him as they locked the house and headed for their apparation point.

"Well there'd better not be carpet in the bathrooms."

"Don't whinge about that, we can just pull it up like we did here."

"Yeah, well," Harry muttered, trying to remember what other factors they had disagreed on when they had first looked. "It better not be in northern Scotland."

"I know, 'It's too cold'," she mimicked, enjoying his glare. "C'mon, you're going to love it."

"That's not reassuring," he said, allowing her to apparate them both to where ever they were going.

When they arrived, the first thing Harry noticed was an abundance of trees and greenery, and within seconds he had to admit that he liked it. Not that he'd admit that to Ginny. Putting on his best poker face, they walked hand in hand down a long gravel driveway, lined with trees and shrubbery that provided patchy shade from the sun.

"You like it already, don't you," Ginny stated.

"Did I say that?"

"I can tell."

He ignored her, revelling in the soft sounds of the rustling trees and the occasional bird call. It was very quiet, a major plus for him.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"A few miles outside of Tetbury."

"In the Cotswold?" he said in surprise, having not expected her to look there.

She nodded. "I know you said you wanted some decent land, a bit like the Burrow. It's very nice out here."

"So I've heard," he said tersely. She really knew exactly what buttons to push.

The driveway was shorter than he expected, and in a few short minutes the house Ginny had apparently fallen in love with appeared before them, shaded by an enormous oak tree that stood to the left. The house was built with lightly coloured stones, and appeared to be a L shape, with a single garage closest to them and the rest of the house flanking it. Down the side, Harry could see a generous outbuilding and an old rusted trampoline.

"Where have you two been!" Hermione demanded, rushing out from the front door to greet them. "We've been waiting almost half an hour."

"Sorry, 'Mione," Ginny began. "Teddy's not well. Thanks for waiting though."

"Oh, well that's alright, I suppose," she said, giving Ginny a cursory hug before hugging Harry tightly. "Hi, Harry. I've missed you!"

"Thanks, 'Mione, how have you been?" Harry asked, glancing past her to look at the Muggle estate agent who had appeared by the front door.

"Good, I'm good," she said, appearing rather flustered by their late arrival. "It's a Muggle house, alright Harry?"

"Yes, I know," he said patiently, remembering what he had to ask her. "Did Ron say anything about his fitting at Madam Malkin's today?"

"Who?" she said with raised eyebrows. "Oh you mean, Ronald, my husband whom I haven't seen in over a week?"

"What?" Harry and Ginny both frowned.

"Hmm," Hermione nodded, clearly affronted. "Haven't seen him in over a week. He's owled a few times...and the office owls me every day to tell me he's still alive. God knows where he is."

"He was at my Stag night last Saturday," Harry said, trying to be helpful. "Didn't he go home?"

"I think by now he knows that when he does come home, he'll need a bunch of flowers bigger than him to protect him from the curses that I will inflict."

"Okay," Harry said slowly, sensing more than a little pent up anger in Hermione. "So do you think he'll be at the wedding tomorrow?"

Hermione shrugged. "Who knows," she said sarcastically. "He could be drunk in a ditch for all I know."

"Alright then," he said uncomfortably, finding a means of escape when he saw the estate agent coming round the side of the house. Leaving Ginny and Hermione to abuse Ron under their breaths, Harry approached the agent. He must be in his early fifties, and there was no disguising the badly fitted toupee he wore, or his cheap suit.

"Mr Potter, I presume," the agent said, shaking his hand firmly. "It's nice to meet you."

"Just Harry," he replied. "Thanks. Sorry we're late - our son held us up."

"That's alright, not a problem at all," he said enthusiastically. "Gave me the opportunity to show your sister-in-law around the place, get her excited for you. I'm Dale, by the way, Dale Alcott. Can I show you inside?"

"Sure," Harry said with a hint of apprehension. He glanced over his shoulder to Ginny and Hermione, wondering what they had gotten him into. They followed him with expectant expressions, already searching his face and body language for an indication of what he thought.

Politely listening to the agent chatter on about the house's origins and Victorian features, Harry followed him through the double doors and into a surprisingly light and airy reception room. Before him were another set of double doors, and to their right was a beautiful wooden staircase, whose bottom steps and railing flared out, drawing his eyes up to the first floor where he could see a small landing.

It took a moment for Harry to realise that the house was unfurnished, which made the rooms seem larger than they really were. Following the agent through a door to their left, Harry looked around what had apparently once been a study, his eyes assessing the dimensions of the room and taking note of the polished wooden floor. Turning around, he saw Ginny standing in the doorway.

"Mine," she mouthed toward him.

Rolling his eyes at her, he kept up his poker face and followed the agent back through the set of double doors he had seen, coming into a large open living space, the polished wooden floor continuing throughout. His eyes widened as he looked around, giving a short nod of approval as he looked out the large windows into the expansive backyard, a set of french doors leading onto what looked like a patio outside. A large fireplace stood on the far left wall, while to the right was a slightly enclosed room that Harry thought might have housed a dining room table.

"The mantel piece here on the fireplace is the original, the previous owners temporarily removed it and had it restored."

"It looks like they've done quite a lot with the place," Harry muttered aloud, noting that the walls had been freshly painted. Not a scrap of ugly wallpaper was to be found.

He turned around and looked at Ginny, his expression clearly conveying what he thought. Hadn't she said the price was below their budget? He hadn't even seen the whole house, and he knew it must be bigger than the three bedrooms they were looking for. She seemed to know what he was thinking, and so nodded towards the dining room. Not waiting for the agent to show him through, Harry wandered into the dining room and gave it a quick once over, finally opening the door to the right and heading into the next room.

"Oh God," Harry exclaimed before he could stop himself.

The wide expansive kitchen was almost completely bare, with the exception of old cupboards down the left hand side, and the mouldy wall paper that had come off in large strips. The linoleum beneath their feet had worn away in patches, revealing the stained concrete beneath, which contrasted greatly with the bright orange cupboards and bench tops. Slowly walking into the room, Harry looked around carefully, taking note of the water stains on the ceiling and the wide cracks in the walls, beginning to understand why it was so cheap.

"So it's partially renovated?" he asked when the agent followed them through.

"Yes," he confirmed. "The current owners bought it as an investment, but were unable to finish their renovations...personal circumstances I'm afraid."

"How long have they owned it for?" he enquired, walking through an empty utility room and into the single garage.

"About twelve months."

"And how long has it been on for sale?"

"It's been with Bennet and Partners for almost six weeks now."

Harry nodded, glancing at Hermione and Ginny who still waited in the kitchen. "And how long has it been for sale, all together?"

The agent tried to hide his grimace. "A little over five months."

"The original asking price?"

"It was in the region of the mid six hundred thousands."

He looked to Ginny now. "And the current asking price?"

"Offers over five hundred and seventy thousand will be considered.

"Alright," Harry commented, moving back over to Ginny.

"Yes, it's quite the bargain if you're prepared to do a little work. Will this be an investment property, or a family home?"

"Home," Harry answered, before whispering to Ginny. "What's that in Galleons?"

"About a hundred and fourteen thousand."

"That's not too bad," he admitted, already calculating the costs of a decent renovation and how much they might have left over.

Leaving Hermione and Ginny downstairs, Harry followed the agent upstairs and looked through the four bedrooms, pleased to see that they weren't the type of pokey little room he had been given at Privet Drive. Even Teddy's room at Godric's Hollow was a little too small for comfort, and Harry could already picture him sitting at the bay window which overlooked the back of the property. Much like the downstairs though, the upstairs needed a great deal of work, especially in the two dark and dingy bathrooms.

He studied the dimensions closely, wondering if they might manage to build the walk in robe Ginny had once mentioned. Between the two of them, they would fill one easily. For the most part the agent left Harry alone, retreating back to the landing and allowing him to look and study each room. When Harry was satisfied, he went back downstairs and ushered Ginny into the back yard.

"What do you think?"

"Yards nice...grass is good. Tank will like it." He hesitated, working out the sums in his head. "It's not cheap considering we'd have to renovate."

"Mmmhmm."

"It needs work before we move in."

"Mmmhmm."

"You're exploiting my love of knocking down walls and building stuff."

"Oh definitely," she agreed. "They were my exact thoughts."

Sighing, he looked around the expansive yard, trying to find a fence line or a neighbouring property.

"It's nice out here," he commented, walking around the side of the house and looking at the external walls.

"Yeah, it's on a good piece of land...not a neighbour for miles."

"Sounds good to me."

"You don't sound convinced though," Ginny prompted.

He shrugged, seeing a series of cracks on the wall of the kitchen. "It needs a lot of structural work...that's why the Muggles would be selling, it's expensive."

"Not for us," Ginny argued. "We did all that to Godric's Hollow when we found the bow in the floor."

"Well, it looks like there might be some subsidence on this side of the house...I think that's what this is. Plus the roof is leaking pretty badly...or maybe it's the bathroom above the kitchen."

"All problems we've seen before. It's nothing that a few mates, some wand work and a carton of beer won't fix."

She came closer and stood behind him, moving her hands across his hips and slipping them into his front pockets.

"You really like it, don't you," Harry smiled over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I do. It's big. As long as we don't shoot out a dozen kids, we can be comfortable here for a long time."

Harry laughed at this, turning around and taking her in his arms so that he could kiss her. "I like it too...maybe."

"Maybe?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Maybe," he repeated. "We need a building inspection, and at least another look through. Maybe bring your Mum and Dad."

"We could bring Sirius, he'd love to help us," she said, constantly encouraging him not to shut Sirius out of their lives. "Come on, have a look at this shed, it's massive!"

"Ah, I see what this is," he laughed, following her towards the shed. "You want somewhere to banish me."

"I'd never do that to you," she smirked. "Not that I haven't tried...there's also a barn further down, you can't see it from here though."

"How big is this place?"

"Oh just...four or so hectares."

"What?" he said in astonishment, whirling around to look at her. "Hectares? For five hundred and seventy thousand pounds?"

"Yep."

"Woah...that's a big place," he muttered, abandoning the shed and looking around elsewhere.

"Think of the Quidditch games."

"Now now, don't get me too excited about this place."

She laughed at him, kissing him lightly.

"C'mon, we should get going," he said, looking at his watch.

"Yeah," she agreed, looking around the yard again. "Hermione and I have a pedicure appointment at two o'clock."

"What needs curing?" Harry asked in confusion as they walked back inside, his arm around her waist.

"Not a cure, a pedicure. It's like a manicure, but for your feet."

"Aren't you wearing a dress tomorrow? No one will see your feet."

"Don't question it, Harry," Hermione said as they came back inside. "You won't understand. What do you think?"

"We'll see," he shrugged.

"He loves it," Ginny whispered.

"We'll see," he repeated firmly, fixing her with a glare. "Where's the agent?"

"He's outside," Ginny said, looking through the front window. "What's next on your list?"

Slipping his hands into his pockets, Harry groaned when he realised that he had lost the list, wondering if maybe it had fallen from his pocket back at home. Glancing at Ginny apologetically, he sighed with relief when she pulled it out from the front of her dress, grinning as she handed it to him.

"You left this at home," she smirked.

"Not my fault, some woman jumped my bones," he retorted as they walked outside. "And did you really have no where better to keep it?"

"I could have put it in my bag, but where's the fun in that?"

As soon as the agent locked up the house and left, Hermione apparated home to change before her afternoon with Ginny, while she and Harry lingered at the property a little longer. They walked hand in hand down the long driveway, taking the time together before they were apart until tomorrow afternoon. Ginny would be staying at the Burrow tonight, keeping with the tradition of Harry not seeing her before the ceremony.

"Remember when Ron and Hermione got married?" Ginny asked him.

"Yeah..."

"They fought tooth and nail in the days before...didn't even want to look at each other."

"They were stressed," Harry shrugged. "Why, you want to row do you?"

"No," she laughed. "It's just nice that we're not that stressed."

Harry laughed at this. If only she knew how stressed he was.

"I really have to go," he said, coming to a stop and pulling her into his arms. "I need to get the order into the Hogs Head."

"For all the beer and wine you and I won't drink?" she mumbled into his chest. "Make sure you get some Butterbeer, remember?"

"I won't forget, you wrote it down for me and circled it...and then underlined it. You're channelling Hermione at the moment."

He kissed her again now, tugging at her hair to pull her head back as she deepened it. Cheekily, he pulled the straps of her dress off her shoulders, tugging them down her arms before she protested.

"Save it for tomorrow," she smiled against his lips, pulling the straps back up.

"That's an awfully long time away," he moaned, kissing her deeply again, extending their time as much as possible.

"Then you've got an awfully long time to write your vows."

"I have!" he insisted hastily, straightening up and trying not to look panicked. Why did she have to remind him?

"Your lying is getting worse with age," she teased, taking a big step backwards before they could stay there any longer. "I'm going now...we've got stuff to do."

To his surprise, she kissed him rather fiercely, showing him just how nervous she too was. They stood in the middle of the driveway, hidden from the view of anyone, and Harry made to pick her up, wanting to apparate them home and waste the afternoon way. He wanted her right away, their honeymoon being too far away and not long enough.

"Harry," she moaned against his lips, pushing roughly against his chest to make him release her. She was breathless, her skin flushed red all over. "Harry, if we don't stop...I need to go!"

Shaking his head, he pulled her back and kissed the skin behind her ear, his hands finding the hem of her dress. She tried to pull away, scolding him playfully, but his hands soon found what they were looking for. One hand held her dress up while the other rubbed her belly, a part of him still unable to believe that she was really pregnant. Nevertheless the proof was right there. He had always known her shape well, and the changes fascinated him. She even felt different to his touch, her belly firmer than it was before. Now, by wearing the right clothing, no one knew that she was pregnant. Only their families and now Ginny's boss knew of the news. They just weren't ready to share.

"Still can't believe it, can you," she smiled, watching his hand.

"No," he laughed. "I can't."

She shook her head at him, batting his hands away and smoothing her dress back down. Pecking him on the lips, she began to move away.

"I'm going now," she smiled. "I'll see you tonight. We can say _good-bye _to each other then."

"You mean a decent good-bye?"

"We'll see," she said, mimicking what he had said earlier. "I'll see you then."

"Wait, Gin!" he said as she turned to apparate.

"What?"

Smiling, he said, "Don't forget to find your knickers before your pedicure."

She nodded and gave him a cheeky wink. "I'll remember to take them off before I get home."

With that, she apparated away.

Teddy was heavy in Harry's arms as they walked out of the Hogs Head, having claimed that he was far too tired to walk anymore. It was after six thirty, and Harry knew that by the time they got home and gave Teddy dinner, he would not get to bed on time. Normally putting Teddy to bed a little later didn't bother Harry, but when the possibility of another shag was on the line he felt a little anxious. Thankfully though, luck was on Harry's side tonight, with Teddy being exceptionally tired.

He had been nodding off at the kitchen table what Harry had picked him up from the Burrow, and it was only the promise of baked beans on toast that properly roused and excited him. He had been well behaved for Molly, as he always was, and his good behaviour had carried on through Harry's last minute stop to the Hogs Head. Despite Ginny's clear list, he had somehow forgotten to order the crates of Butterbeer.

Slowly walking down the main street of Hogsmeade, Harry pulled out the parchment Ginny had written for him and scanned through it, mentally checking off all the things he had done.

Meeting with Richard. Madam Malkins. Beer and wine from the Hogs Head. Confirm food with caterers. Pay the caterers. Pick up the rings. Confirm guest reservations at the Leaky. Pick up wedding licence, and confirm the celebrant with Kingsley. Pay the florist. Pay the photographer. Pay the pimply faced kid who was organising the music.

Scanning through the list, Harry smiled to himself and took a moment to bask in his success, wondering how he had managed to fit his other tasks in that had to remain secret from Ginny. He had been to Bali and back to check into their beachside villa, determined that everything would be just as Ginny had requested. Their villa was only a few hundred yards back from the beach, which could be seen from the deck and their private pool. After casting a few privacy charms, and filling the fridge and bathroom with everything they would need, Harry was satisfied that they wouldn't need to leave for the entire week. It was another quick stop to the Ministry to arrange their Portkey tomorrow night, rather than apparating all the way as he just had. Then he was off to see another jeweller in Muggle London, one who wouldn't accidentally reveal to Ginny the gift Harry had spent days and weeks worrying about.

If he hadn't had Hermione with him that day, Harry would have spent hours staring at the rows of little tiny pearl earrings, wondering which ones he ought to chose for her. To him they all looked the same, but according to the jeweller they were all very different. Thankfully, Hermione took one look at the display cabinet, and chose for him.

"Those ones," she said with absolute certainty. Her tone told those around her that she was not to be argued with. Not that it stopped Harry.

"Those ones? Are you sure?"

"Yes. She will love them. I guarantee she will cry."

"I don't want to make her cry!"

"Good cry, I promise. A woman cry. Those ones."

Harry hesitated, unsure of the choice. "How do you know she'll even like them?"

"Just trust me Harry, I know she will."

"How?" he asked, demanding evidence.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Because we were shopping in London, and she saw a pair just like that. She said if she had the money to burn, she would wear them for the wedding."

"So what is she wearing?"

"A pair of cheap knock offs."

"Oh..." he muttered, looking back at the earrings. "If she wanted them so badly, why didn't she just get them? She knows she can take money from our joint account."

"You know she's not like that."

"Yeah I know...but doesn't she have her own little stash of galleons?" Harry asked, knowing that Ginny saved money for situations just like this, when she didn't want to spend his. He wasn't sure how much she had...he had never asked her about it.

"We are getting off topic! This is what you should buy for her."

"These ones? These earrings, right here?"

"Yes!" she sighed in exasperation. She turned to the jeweller. "He'll take these ones right here. Could we have them boxed, please? In a white box, if you have it."

"What else should I get her?" Harry asked as the jeweller took the earrings out of the display.

"What would you like to get her?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "That's why you're here. Would she like a necklace? Maybe one that matches?..." he trailed off, feeling rather foolish from the look Hermione gave him.

"Don't worry about a thing, Harry. She's going to love them."

"But should I get her a necklace? Please Hermione, I need you to spell it out for me. Yes, or no?"

"No," she finally said. "She's not wearing a necklace."

"Why not?"

"It doesn't go with the dress."

"It doesn't...alright," he muttered, seeing that he was not going to understand.

He had made the required deposit from the spare money he had in a Muggle bank, and had converted the required galleons that day to pick the earrings up. Once they had been safely stowed in his sock drawer at home, there was a final trip to pound on the front door of Marshall Kent, the Keeper for Chudley Cannons who owed Harry a massive favour. One signed team jersey and a pair of used Quidditch gloves later, Harry was finally finished with the extra tasks he had for the day.

"Dad, when are we going home?" Teddy asked with a yawn.

"Right now," Harry said, ceasing their aimless stroll and apparating. "We're home."

"Good. I want to go to bed early...even if the sun's still out."

"Okay, mate," Harry said, rejoicing on the inside as they walked up the front path. Tank raced out the front door to greet them, whining at Harry before racing back inside ahead of them.

"But I don't want to sleep in my bed. I want to sleep in your bed, with you and Mum."

"Mmmm," Harry said, pretending to consider this as he put Teddy down. "If you sleep in Mum and Dad's bed, then it means you're not a big boy. Only big boys go on holidays, and big boys sleep in their own beds."

"Well I still want to."

"Okay then. I'll get you a dummy, and we can swap your underwear for a nappy, just like little boys."

"No!" Teddy exclaimed, following Harry inside the front door. "I'm not a little boy!"

"Well then, sleep in your own bed..." Harry said, trailing off slowly as he saw the group of people standing in his living room. "What's going on?"

Looking around at the five or so figures standing there, Harry took careful note of their APE's robes, immediately picking out Ron who looked tired and positively old. He stood at the back, his arms folded and he looked at Harry wearily, relieved to see him finally home. Sirius was there too, standing to Harry's immediate left and watching him carefully. From the corner of the room Tank gave a low whine in greeting, not sure of which person he needed to bark at first.

"We need to talk to you, mate," Ron said slowly, his voice revealing his exhaustion. "It's important."

"Who died?" Harry blurted out, filled with dread and completely forgetting that Teddy stood right beside him. "Did someone die?"

"No," Ron hastened to assure him, while the others fidgeted uncomfortably. "No, at least not recently..."

"So what's going on then? Sirius, what are you doing here?"

Sirius sighed, looking to Ron for assistance.

"Harry, err...you know how I've been a bit busy last couple o' weeks...I've been really busy," Ron said uncomfortably, clicking his fingers to himself. "Merlin, you're gonna want to sit down."

"Just spit it out, Ron," Harry said in frustration, distracted for a moment when Ginny came down the stairs.

Her eyes and cheeks were red, and she looked at him apprehensively before taking Teddy by the hand, leading him into the kitchen with the promise of dinner. The look on her face told Harry that she had already heard what he was about to, and that it hadn't been good news. Giving them some privacy, she cast a Silencing charm around the kitchen, ensuring that Teddy couldn't listen.

"Well, like you know, we've been keeping tabs on Draco Malfoy since the war finished, making sure he keeps his nose clean. We've arrested him once or twice, just on trumped up charges, you know what it is. Well lately we've been thinking he's got his squeaky clean nose into some funny business, and when he checked his tax return last month we thought we'd better bring him in." Ron laughed to himself suddenly. "We altered his paperwork just a little, just enough to arrest him on attempted fraud. It won't go to charges or anything, but we got him in the offi-"

"Stop babbling!" Harry snapped. "I know all this, get to the point!"

"The point? Right. Well, the point is we took a look around his place, and who do we find sipping a brandy in the drawing room?"

"Who?"

Ron took a deep breath. "Lucius Malfoy."

Harry swayed on the spot, stunned by what Ron had just said. "Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh," Harry muttered, trying not to let his head spin out of control.

"Told you to make him sit down, Weasley," a wizard at the back of the room muttered. "It is quite the shock."

Sirius moved towards Harry, looking at him in concern. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

Harry ignored Sirius, looking over his shoulder to see Ginny. She was preparing Teddy's dinner as he sat up on the counter, trying to distract him from the conversation.

"What was he doing there?" Harry asked in confusion.

Ron shrugged. "He's probably been there since the war ended."

"But you've searched that place a hundred times!"

"We know, mate," Ron said lowly. "But he's slippery, you know that. Probably the only reason we found him is that we went in quiet...we were just as surprised as he was."

"So you weren't looking for him?"

Ron considered this, looking to his work mates. "No, not him specifically."

"So, just luck then."

"Yeah, good ol' luck."

"Okay," Harry nodded, putting his hands in his pockets uncomfortably. Something bad was coming, and he had the sinking feeling he knew what it was. "So what do you want from me?"

"Sorry?"

"Come on Ron, you didn't bring half your squad just to share the good news with me. What do you want?"

"Well," he said carefully. "It's like this...we're in Barney..."

"You're in Barney?"

"Yeah...Barney Rubble...trouble."

"You're in trouble?" Harry questioned, raising his eyebrows. "What? Are you getting a detention from Professor McGonagall?"

The other APES laughed, albeit somewhat uncomfortably.

"Yeah, you could say that…it's more like a slap on the wrist. Followed up by being completely and utterly screwed."

Harry nodded patiently. "So are you actually going to tell me what's going on, or are you just going to keep talking?"

Ron cleared his throat, getting the point. "Well...the problem is that we actually detained Malfoy about a week ago...and in that week he's been asking repeatedly for a lawyer...and he finally got one."

"So?"

"So…he got a real lawyer, not one of ours."

"Oh," Harry muttered, seeing why this was bad. Real lawyers were involved now…the APE office wouldn't be able to do what they normally would. "How long have you got to charge him?"

Laughing nervously, Ron pursed his lips. "Hmm...we have to present evidence to the Wizengamot tomorrow morning...eight o'clock sharp."

"And that's a problem because?"

Ron laughed again. "Oh, I dunno...we don't have any."

"None at all?"

"Nothing solid enough to give us the arrest warrant we actually needed. But...if we had sworn testimony...maybe from a wizard of very high repute...that would be enough."

"Right," Harry said, glancing back at Ginny. She kept her head down, talking quietly to Teddy. She was clearly leaving this up to him, forcing him to make the decision on his own. There was no point in playing games - Harry knew exactly what Ron wanted him to do. "So, what incident do I have to report?"

"There's more than one?" a wizard in the corner asked.

Harry ignored him, looking to Ron for his answer.

"Just what happened after Gringotts..."

"That's all?"

"Yeah mate, that's plenty. We just need him securely in prison, and then out of everyone's thoughts. News is breaking tonight."

Harry nodded, understanding the meaning behind Ron's words. Lucius Malfoy was not the first major Death Eater to be captured since the end of the war, and the APES had a very specialised way in dealing with the terms of their sentence. There would be no risk that these Death Eaters would ever be freed again, not by the time the APES had very quietly taken them from their cells in Azkaban and dealt with them in the way only they could get away with. Now though, with a lawyer concerned for Malfoy's wellbeing in play, it wouldn't be that easy.

"And we have to do this now?"

Ron hesitated, grimacing a little. "Yeah mate...now would be good."

"Alright," Harry replied without hesitation, not allowing himself to think about what he was agreeing to. If he thought about what he was going to recount, he would back out before he'd even begun. "Just, let me..."

"Yep, no worries," Ron said hastily, clasping his hands together and then turning around to his colleagues. "You heard him...you can go now."

Watching as the others traipsed out of his house, slowly followed by Sirius, Harry braced himself and walked into the kitchen, giving Teddy a quick kiss.

"You can stay?" he asked Ginny, touching her shoulder.

"Of course I can," she said fiercely, grasping his hand. "Stay as long as you need."

"Okay. I'm going out Ratbag, be good for Mum, okay?"

Racing out of the house as Teddy began to whinge, Harry met Ron outside and they walked to the apparation point together.

"You know, you didn't need to bring back up."

"Yeah, I know...sorry."

"It's alright...is that where you went last Saturday?" he asked, thinking back to his stag night when Ron had been the first to leave. "To search the Malfoy place?"

"No, that was Saturday morning...no they just err...called me back for something."

"For what?"

Ron sighed, looking apologetic. "It was nothing," he said, stopping at the apparation point. "You know where the office is?"

"Yes," Harry said, rolling his eyes. He'd visited the APE's office enough times to remember.

"Alright. Come on, let's get this over with."

Unfolding his copy of the Evening Prophet, Sirius sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs in the corridor. He rested one leg across his knee, then swapped them abruptly, trying to get comfortable on the plastic chair which he thought must have been designed by a five year old. Hadn't this type of chair been tried and tested before it was inflicted on innocent witches and wizards? Who had been the idiot to give it approval?

He half considered sitting on the floor, which was sure to be more comfortable, but the thought of then having to get up from the floor was just a little too much effort for someone approaching their mid forties. Instead, he focused his attention on the front page of the Prophet, wondering if it was right.

_War Hero's Wedding to be post-poned again?_

Sirius sighed, looking at the photograph of Harry and Teddy, who was seated on Harry's hip, crying. It must have been taken that morning in Diagon Alley - Harry was currently wearing the same clothes as those pictured. He looked just as stressed as he had when he had returned home to be greeted by Ron, and the moving photograph complimented the headline well. For a moment, Sirius wondered if the wedding would be put off again, for a third time since their engagement nearly three years ago. He doubted Molly's heart could take it. But the Prophet really didn't have much to say, mainly just speculation that Harry would be making his statement in the morning. It seemed they didn't know he was already in central London, giving his statement.

Scanning through the article, he marvelled at how quickly the news of Lucius Malfoy's arrest had spread, marvelling even more at how the news had gotten out in the first place. The APEs were notoriously secretive about their work, about who was arrested, and when and where, and especially how a select few of the more dangerous witches and wizards were convicted without trial. Now that the news of Malfoy's arrest had made the front page, would the APEs be able to simply make him disappear like they had the others?

For the hundredth time, Sirius cursed the hard work he had done to get new laws passed, laws that had done more good for the wrong people than he intended. The right to a fair trial and legal representation was a right of everyone now, and at first it had worked well. Until of course Draco Malfoy's murder case had been presented...and then dismissed. Sirius Black's own laws about fair trials benefited the wrong person, and now they were doing the same thing for Lucius Malfoy. If he hadn't had access to a lawyer, he'd be on his way to Azkaban right now.

Slow footsteps from the corridor made Sirius look up, seeing Ron Weasley and another wizard shuffling down the corridor. Upon seeing Sirius waiting, Ron sped up and approached him directly.

"Hey," he said gruffly, putting his hands into the pocket of his robes. "What are you doing out here?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows, having thought it was obvious. "I'm waiting for Harry's interview to finish."

Ron laughed lowly. "It hasn't even started." He turned to the wizard beside him, scratching the back of his neck. "Harry takes his coffee-"

"Black, I know."

"With thr-"

"Three teaspoons of coffee, stir it well, you told me on the way here."

"Yeah, well make sure you don't treat him like a suspect, he's a victim, alright?" Ron insisted as the wizard shuffled off into the staffroom to their right. Tuning back to Sirius, Ron considered him carefully. "C'mon. We're about to get started."

Standing up, Sirius tucked the paper under his arm and followed Ron down the corridor, taking the same route Harry had when he had been taken to the interview room. They passed the door Harry had entered, and Ron opened the one directly after it, allowing Sirius inside.

Stepping over the threshold, Sirius hesitated, seeing Harry sitting at a small table, his head in one hand while the other thrummed against the table top. Thinking he had intruded, he made to turn back, but Ron stopped him and waved him further inside.

"He can't see us," he explained, closing the door behind them and locking it. "Or hear us."

"What is this?" Sirius asked, feeling highly intrusive at first. "A two way wall?"

"No, it's one way. Like I said, he doesn't know we're watching."

Looking at Harry, Sirius felt the familiar sense of helplessness that came from seeing him in the state he was. Harry looked pale and nervous, nothing at all like the confident Quidditch player he had become, and exactly like the scared teenager he had once been.

"I shouldn't be watching this," Sirius muttered, trying to decide whether or not he ought to leave. Looking around the dark room, he took note of another APE officer sitting in the corner, his shortly cropped brown hair making Sirius think he knew him. "He wouldn't want me to."

"It's our little secret," Ron muttered, opening a large folder and spreading it across the small table in front of the charmed wall. "Besides, I know you two don't talk much anymore. You deserve to know what got him so messed up."

Sirius glanced at the folders contents, immediately turning away when he saw the catalogue of photographs that displayed Harry's injuries. He didn't need to look twice to know that they were the ones taken after he was first abducted.

"What happened between you two?" Ron asked suddenly, his tone clearly giving away how long he had waited to ask that question. "After the war, I mean."

Shrugging, Sirius wondered what to say. "I don't really know," he said quietly. "Lots of things."

"Like what?"

"I don't know," he said, trying to think. "First it was Fred, then Tonks, and then Remus. It was a lot for him to take on, one after the other, you know? Sharon seems to think he felt abandonded by everyone, which was why he pushed us all away, even Ginny. And I'll admit...I didn't handle him well."

"Handle him?" Ron asked, the two of them standing side by side and watching Harry.

"Yeah. He was my responsibility, and he was in a world of pain, especially after Remus. And then with the whole custody thing...I just didn't handle trying to help him very well."

"Ah yeah, the custody thing," Ron said uncomfortably, no doubt thinking about when Sirius sued Harry for custody of Teddy. "That was kind of the last straw for him, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Sirius said with regret. "I shouldn't have done that to him."

They stood there in silence for a moment, Sirius checking his watch and wondering when the interview was going to start.

"Are you going to tell him about Remus?" he asked very quietly, as though his volume would lessen the impact on his own heart.

Ron nodded slowly. "Glenn's taking his statement, he will. I can't do notifications to my own family."

"He'll tell him now?"

"Yes."

"That's a hell of a thing to hear the day before your wedding."

Ron hesitated. "Don't take this the wrong way, Sirius. Harry's going to be upset, but he's going to be mostly relieved."

"Yeah, I know. Relieved to finally know what happened."

"No," Ron corrected him carefully. "Relieved that he's not coming back."

Sirius looked at Ron with a frown, thinking he must have misheard. "Relieved that he's not coming back?"

"Yeah. Part of him has spent four years afraid that he would. It would be rather awkward for Remus to ask for his son back, and for Harry to refuse. There's no way he'd give up Teddy. Not even to his own father."

"Makes sense, I suppose," Sirius muttered, still feeling a sting of anger.

Fortunately, the door to Harry's room finally opened. The wizard who had been with Ron in the hallway entered, bearing two mugs of steaming coffee. Apologising for his long wait, the wizard put a mug in front of Harry before slumping into the chair opposite, sighing as he took a long mouthful.

"So, who is Glenn?" Sirius asked, watching protectively as he and Harry exchanged small talk, with Harry's politeness clearly being forced.

Ron cleared his throat. "Technically he's my supervisor."

"Right."

"He'll be taking over the case now that Harry's involved."

"You mean it was your case?"

Ron nodded, trying to hide his disappointment. "Yeah it was, but technically speaking I'm a witness to the crime we've just charged Malfoy with. I was in Diagon Alley when he passed me and Hermione."

"It's too bad you've lost your case. You've been working pretty hard on it. What were you investigating when you found Malfoy?"

"Oh you know, this and that," Ron brushed him off. "Now shush, they're starting."

They both fell silent as Glenn pulled a small recording device from his robes and placed it on the table, fiddling with a few of the dials. Harry sat there patiently, his hands wrapped around the warm mug, but he did not take a sip.

"The date is the thirtieth of June, two thousand and two, the time is seven fifteen in the evening," Glenn began in a monotone voice, shuffling through a folder he removed from a box by his feet. "The proceeding is a recorded interview between myself, Officer Glenn Allworth, and Harry Potter, who is present here. There is no one else present in the room. Harry, do you understand that you are here as a victim to give a statement, and that you are not under arrest?"

"Yes."

"Do you understand that you are under no obligation to speak or provide information of any kind, including, but not limited to personal recount and the provision of memories to be reviewed in a penseive?"

"Yes."

"Do you understand that you can request legal representation at any time during our interview, and you can leave at any time, without reason?"

"Yes."

"Do you wish to request legal representation at this time?"

"No."

"Do you understand that everything you say is being recorded, and that anything you say that incriminates yourself or others can be pursued by the Agency to Prevent Evil, and that relevant charges may be laid according to your statement this evening?"

"Yes."

"And, finally, how's the coffee?"

"It's fine, thanks," Harry replied, taking an obligatory sip.

"Weasley nearly gave himself a stroke making sure I got it right," Glenn joked, settling back into his chair as he linked his fingers behind his head. "That man works too hard, puts the rest of us to shame."

Harry nodded slowly, hiding his impatience well. His manager, Timothy Greene, had rubbed off on him.

"Well, we should get down to the task at hand. I know you're probably keen to get home, what with your wedding tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Can we start by talking about the last time you recall seeing Lucius Malfoy?"

Breathing slowly, Harry replied. "Thursday, April ninth, nineteen ninety eight."

Glenn raised his eyebrows, surprised. "You remember the date?"

"Yes."

"You don't recall seeing him at the Final Battle of the Second War? May second?"

"I don't. Maybe I passed him, or maybe I saw him on the Marauders Map we were using…but I don't remember having any contact with him."

"Can you tell me more about April? How did he abduct you?"

Sitting up straight now, Harry chewed his lip, looking over into the corner. "I was in Diagon Alley…he and his wife turned up out of the blue, and saw me."

"What were you doing in Diagon Alley?"

Harry looked at him expectantly. "You should know that by now. Kidnapping and bank robbery. That's what I was doing there that day."

"Yes, I do recall that investigation. I also recall that you were acquitted of all charges, citing it as an act against Death Eater terrorism."

"Yes."

"So…how did Lucius Malfoy come to abduct you?"

"I had Draco Malfoy with me, he broke free of me and called out to his parents. They chased me down, and caught me."

"Where did they chase you?"

"Through Knockturn Alley, and then back through Diagon Alley."

"Where did the chase finish?"

"Lucius got me cornered in Weasley Wizard Wheezes," Harry explained.

Glenn paused. "What happened then, Harry?"

"He over powered me," he said simply.

"How? With a curse? A physical attack? I need everything that you can recall, even little things."

Harry looked at the table, restlessly tapping his foot. "He threw something at me, it got my face and knocked me over. I fell against some glass shelves, cut the femoral artery in my right leg, dropped my wand and passed out."

There was a long silence, allowing Sirius to release the breath he had been holding. He knew so little about what had happened, and the morbid need to know everything that Harry had suffered through reared its head, as though sharing his pain would lessen it for him.

"You seem to recall an awful lot of detail. In my experience, most witnesses would simply recall falling and hurting themselves."

"I've had a long time to think about it."

"You mean four years of sobriety?"

Harry looked up in surprise. "Yes."

"Not a drop, in four years?"

"I had some Rum Balls at Christmas last year."

"Did they send you into an alcoholic frenzy?"

Sirius hissed under his breath, seeing Harry tense up immediately.

"What the fuck is he doing?" he asked Ron angrily.

Ron shook his head, placating him. "He's making him defensive."

"I am not an alcoholic," Harry said lowly.

"Why were you admitted to St Mungos, September nineteen ninety eight? Your friends rushed you to the hospital, and somehow you survived a major overdose...then you were involuntarily admitted for over a week."

"It was not an overdose," Harry replied sharply, sitting up. "I was piss drunk, and I had one too many. That is it."

"You drank enough that you passed out and stopped breathing."

"It was an accident."

"Then why don't you drink now?"

"I didn't realise I was the one on trial, here," Harry stated.

Glenn looked momentarily surprised, as though he had forgotten the reason for the conversation in the first place. Sighing, he shook his head to himself, feigning embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I've a habit of getting off track with what I say...just ask my wife."

"You're not married."

"I am," he insisted, glancing at his empty left hand. "I just don't wear a ring to work."

"You're not married, and you don't lose track accidentally," Harry continued angrily. "I'm not an idiot. I know you're trying to make me defensive so that I'll be more open, so that I feel like I have to prove my suffering to you. Isn't it enough that I'm here?"

The two men looked at each other for a long moment, while Sirius felt a jolt of pride.

"Allow me a final off topic question...it's been a curiosity of mine for years. Why do you play Quidditch? The Auror Department got wind from Dolores Umbridge that you intended to be an Auror in your fifth year."

"That was a long time ago."

"But why?"

Harry looked into the corner of the room. "I was sick of playing games with people, trying to figure out what their agenda was."

"So you play games professionally now?"

Looking back up, Harry sighed. "This one has rules."

Glenn gave a nod of understanding. "Alright then...let's get back on topic. Before you passed out in the shop, what do you recall Malfoy doing?"

Harry hesitated, glancing over at the tape recorder before leaning across. There was a soft click as he hit the pause button, and he sat back in his chair and looked at Glenn curiously.

"First, tell me why I'm really here."

"We need your statement."

"Sure," Harry agreed. "So you can charge him with kidnap and torture, and keep him imprisoned until you can gather the right evidence to charge him with being a Death Eater."

"That's right."

"Why don't you just kill him?"

Sirius swayed on the spot, horrified to hear those words come out of Harry's mouth so complacently. He looked at Harry, who appeared totally relaxed now, albeit a little frustrated. Beside him, Ron groaned in equal frustration.

"Harry, I don't understand," Glenn said very carefully. "We don't have a licence to kill anyone we please."

"Like hell you don't. Maybe the public doesn't know, but I'm not an idiot. You really think I believe Bellatrix Lestrange is serving a life sentence in Azkaban? That her husband, and Rookwood, and Yaxley are all in there with her?"

Sirius turned to Ron in horror. "Is this true? Where are they then?" he asked as Ron nodded.

"Floating somewhere in the North Atlantic."

"They're probably floating somewhere in the North Atlantic," Harry continued, echoing what Ron had said. "But they're sure as hell not in Azkaban."

Silence immediately ensued, with Glenn looking at Harry as though he had grown an extra head. Finally, he shook his head to himself, shifting his chair as little as he dug around in his pockets.

"It's been a really long day, Harry," Glenn said wearily, showing his exhaustion. He pulled a packet of Muggle cigarettes from his robes and put them on the table. "To be honest, this is my first cup of coffee today, and it's not quite the same without a smoke. Do you mind terribly?"

"Not if you'll allow me one."

Watching Harry gratefully take one of the cigarettes offered, it was Ron's turn to be surprised. "How long has be been smoking?"

"Far too long," Sirius replied sourly. "He started when he gave up the drink."

"He knows that's in breach of his Quidditch contract, right?"

"Yeah, he knows. Try telling him to give it up though."

They turned back to the other room, where Harry had taken a long draw and was breathing a sigh of relief.

"So," he began slowly. "Why don't you just kill him, like all the other Death Eaters you've got your hands on?"

"Honestly?" Glenn began. "We would have, if it weren't for Sirius Black and his god damn bleeding hearts."

"The Fair Trial group?"

"Yeah, those bastards. Somehow they got wind that we had arrested someone a week ago, who hadn't yet recieved legal representation. A lawyer swooped in this afternoon, and then it hit the Daily Prophet this evening."

"So, what's the difference between him and Lestrange? Her arrest was all over the paper, you still killed her."

"Yes, but you see, she 'confessed' to her crimes, or so the public thinks. One of our own faux lawyers got involved, so there was no one but us to be concerned for her whereabouts. We were too late with Malfoy…we were complacent. Now, he has a real lawyer on his side, who will want to know where his client is and of his health."

"So you can't kill him," Harry said in disappointment.

"No," Glenn said, taking a deep breath before glancing back to the tape recorder. "So what do you say we get back to taking your statement?"

With that, he gave Harry a stern look before turning the voice recorder back on with a flick of his wand.

"Harry?" he asked as though they had just taken a long pause. "What did he do after you fell?"

Harry cleared his throat. "I remember him being over me, but that's it. When I woke up, he'd stopped the bleeding and had tried to close the cut."

"What other injuries did you sustain from the attack?"

"There was the cut on my leg, my left wrist was broken, and then just some cuts on my face and arm...my left arm, that's it."

"Are there any scars?" Glenn asked a little too hopefully.

"Yes. There's still glass in the top of my arm."

"Do we have your permission to photograph and catalogue them as evidence against Lucius Malfoy."

"Yes," he agreed reluctantly.

"What can you tell me next? Do you know where you were held?"

"Yes," he nodded. "When I came round, I was in a cellar beneath the dining room of Malfoy Manor."

"We're aware of that cellar. It was empty when we arrested Malfoy, but we've known for many years that it was full of dark artefacts. Did you see anything there?"

Harry took a long draw of the smoke, closing his eyes momentarily as he sat back in his chair. "No. I was blindfolded, he never took it off. I didn't see anything down there."

Sirius was confused. "Why would he lie? He knows what was down there."

"He doesn't want to bring up the Horcruxes," Ron shushed him impatiently, turning his attention back to Harry, who was talking again.

"My hands were bound in front of me, like this," he said, pressing his wrists together and raising them to shoulder height. "I couldn't move them away from that spot, and I couldn't move my feet either."

"What did that mean for you?"

"I couldn't sit down, or kneel. I had to either stand, or hang from my wrists. If I passed out, or went to sleep, I had to hang there."

"That must have been very painful, what with a broken wrist and all."

Harry nodded. "It was agony."

"And he interrogated you, did he?"

"Yes."

"About what?"

"That's no one's business but mine," Harry said politely, a moment later seeing the look of frustration on Glenn's face. "Sorry I can't be more specific."

"How did he torture you? What methods did he use?"

Sirius blanched, waiting with bated breath for Harry to shiver, to show sign of distress or bad memories. Instead he sat there blankly, staring at the cigarette as he dropped ash into the tray. When he began to speak, he spoke as though he recounted words from a textbook, not his own trauma.

"He used the Cruciatus Curse, a lot. He hit me, kicked me, used a Stinging Hex. He used his wand to reopen the scars I had, and he wouldn't let me sleep."

Glenn swallowed nervously. "Is that the extent of it?"

"Yes."

"He's lying," Sirius said automatically, turning to Ron for support.

"Yes," he agreed. "Just wait, he'll get to it."

Stamping out his cigarette, Glenn looked apologetic as he spoke, knowing that he must be causing Harry pain. "It's known to us that Lucius Malfoy tortured you by holding you under water. Is that true?"

Shifting uncomfortably, Harry followed suit and stamped out the butt into the ash tray. "Yes," he muttered quietly, leaning back in his chair and looking into the empty corner.

"How long did this go on?"

"Over an hour."

"How sure are you?"

"Very sure."

"Was this a part of an interrogation?"

"Yes."

"Did you fall unconscious at any stage?"

Harry nodded. "I remember waking up on the floor, coughing up water."

"When did it end?"

"When he nearly killed me."

"Can you go into any more detail?"

Harry didn't reply for a moment, thinking hard. Even Sirius knew that Harry wouldn't want to implicate Severus Snape in anything. "I only know this from other people."

"That's alright."

"My father intervened. Sirius Black. He knew where I was, and he came to get me. He said he pulled me out of the bathtub, and had to resuscitate me."

"You had a cardiac arrest?"

"If that's what it is, then yes. Malfoy lost control, held me under too long, and I passed out again. That's all I know. Next thing, I wake up, and I'm fine."

"So that's it?"

"Yes, that's it."

"This was a period of three days? Is that right?"

"Yes."

"And in that three days, you were tortured, and had food, water and sleep purposefully with held from you?"

"He gave me water. That's it."

"How generous of him."

"I thought so too."

There was a long pause, the two men looking at each other.

"Is there anything else?" Harry asked, appearing impatient.

Glenn nodded. "Yes, there's one thing," he said, reaching down into the box beside him. "Can you identify this shirt?"

He placed a clear plastic bag on the table, pushing it over so that Harry could see it clearly.

"Yes. That's the shirt I was wearing."

"This is the shirt you were wearing when Lucius Malfoy abducted you from Diagon Alley? Do you recall when it was taken from you?"

"I'm not sure when he took it."

"Alright," Glenn said, removing the bagged shirt and putting it back in the box. "Can you identify this item?"

He placed a smaller bag on the table, the item inside clinking loudly. Harry sat up slowly, showing the first real sign of his trauma for the entire interview. His hands shook as he picked up the bag, touching the small item through the plastic as he held it reverently.

"It's my watch," Harry said very quietly. "I was wearing this that day."

"This is your watch?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed, setting his lips into a thin line as he turned it over. "The Weasleys gave this to me when I turned seventeen. It belonged to Molly's brother."

"Did Malfoy take this from you?"

Harry nodded. He moved his fingers to the seal of the bag and opened it, not waiting for permission from Glenn to do so. Taking the watch out of the bag, he laid it out flat along the table, carefully touching the watch face.

"I never thought I'd see this again. Where did you find it?"

"In Malfoy Manor."

"Where?" Harry asked solidly, turning the dial on the side to set the time correctly.

"Among Lucius Malfoy's possessions. That's also where we found your shirt."

"Can I take this back?"

Glenn hesitated. "It's been catalogued, but we do nee-"

"Thank you," Harry cut him off as he slipped the watch into his pocket. His expression dared Glenn to stop him. "Is there anything else you need from me?"

Glenn shuffled through the folder in front of him, pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill. "I need you to sign this Statutory Declaration. When you're back from your honeymoon, I'll need you to review my notes on this interview and sign off on them, and then if you still agree, I'd like to photograph and catalogue the scarring you have as a result of Malfoy's attack."

"That's fine," Harry muttered absently, scanning through the Statutory Declaration as he twirled the quill in his fingers.

Glenn shifted in his chair, watching Harry uncertainly. "During his interrogation, Malfoy didn't tell us much, but he has confirmed one thing that many people have wondered about."

"And what's that?" Harry asked, beginning to scrawl his name on the bottom of the parchment.

Sirius held his breath for Harry, knowing what was going to be said next.

"He's not admitted guilt, but he has confirmed to us that Remus Lupin was murdered in August, nineteen ninety eight."

Harry didn't flinch, finishing his signature without even a wobble. He wrote the date neatly beside his signature, putting the quill down and sliding the parchment across the table.

"How was he killed?"

"A curse that's not well known. Sectumsempra."

Again, Harry didn't even flinch. "Alright." He stood up and pushed his chair in. "I'll come by your office the week after next."

"Interview concluded at seven forty in the evening," Glenn said for the recorder, switching it off with a sigh as Harry walked over to the door.

With his hand on the door handle, Harry hesitated and looked over his shoulder. "So when are you going to kill him?"

Glenn looked up, sighing. "Honestly? We probably won't be able to now."

A flash of fury crossed Harry's face so quickly that Sirius almost missed it. He watched as Harry swore under his breath, turning the door handle.

"Do I have to do it myself, then?" he said angrily, pushing the door open and storming into the hallway.

"Ah Merlin," Sirius groaned, hearing what Harry had said. "Great, just great!"

"Wait!" Ron exclaimed, darting in front of Sirius before he could reach the door. "Don't follow him out, he'll know we were watching. Just let him get down the hall way."

"Didn't you hear what he just said?" Sirius groaned, trying to push past Ron who had matched his height long ago.

"Yes, and it's just steam, trust me," Ron implored. "He's pissed off, and he's just had to recount every little detail of what he went through. Harry's not a hot headed kid anymore, he's got a family. Don't worry about him trying to knock Lucius Malfoy."

Sirius clenched his fists, counting to ten in his head before pushing past Ron and bursting out the door. Harry was at the end of the corridor, about to round the corner when Sirius called out to him.

"Harry! Harry, wait!"

Slowing to a stop, Harry turned around and looked at him impatiently. He stuck his hands into his pockets and waited as Sirius jogged to catch up.

"I was just in the staff room," he lied breathlessly when he caught up, not having time to catch his breath before Harry took off at a fast pace. "You went straight past me. How did it go?"

"It was fine," Harry said indifferently, reverting back to pretending that nothing was wrong. Since he had finally gotten himself together, he had perfected his mask of indifference to his past, and he was not going to let it falter in front of anyone.

"Oh, okay then," he said, trying to keep the conversation going. "Well do you want to go out? Maybe get a Butterbeer at the Leaky? Or we can go back to my place, it's just Sharon there, and I'm sure she's got work to do in her office. We can chat for a while...if that's what you want."

Harry shook his head. "No, thanks, I need to get home. Ginny has to go to the Burrow tonight."

It was exactly the type of polite brush off that Sirius had grown used to over the past four years. Having spent months screaming and yelling for Sirius to leave him alone, to stop trying to be his father, Harry had opted for the polite reasoning he had perfected. Sirius preferred the yelling. It wasn't so cold.

"So the wedding's still going ahead then?"

"Yes," Harry said, frowning at him as they got into the elevator and headed for the ground floor. "Why wouldn't it?"

"Oh, no reason," Sirius said awkwardly.

They stood there in silence, waiting for the elevator to come to a jarring halt. To ensure absolute secrecy, the APE office had followed suit with the Azkaban office, moving away from the underground Ministry and situating themselves right under the Muggles' noses. Their office was on the eighth floor of a Muggle building on Strand road, while the Azkaban office was on the twelfth. Needless to say their elevators were much more amenable than those at the Ministry, but that didn't make Sirius' journey with Harry any more comfortable.

"I'm going straight to the apparation point," Harry said when the doors opened, showing them the small gaggle of reporters and photographers who stood waiting in the atrium. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, see you mate," Sirius said, reaching one hand to clasp Harry's shoulder.

Harry darted out of the elevator before Sirius could reach him, averting his eyes as the photographers converged on him, loudly asking him questions and thrusting their recorders in his direction, hoping for a comment.

"Is the wedding off in the wake of Malfoy's arrest? Mr Potter?"

"Will you be testifying at trial?"

"What happened to you, Harry? Were you tortured by Lucius Malfoy?"

Out of no where, Harry's agent Timothy Green appeared, moving rather quickly for an old fellow. He put his hand on the back of Harry's shoulder and told him to keep walking, using his walking stick to rap the shins of a particularly intrusive Daily Prophet reporter.

"Mr Potter has no comment in regards to the arrest of Lucius Malfoy, or on his reason for visiting the Ministry tonight," Tim said with authority. "As it was before, any wedding plans remain private, and the wedding will remain closed to the public and reporters, if and when it goes ahead."

Hanging back, Sirius watched on unnoticed as Timothy escorted Harry out the front doors and onto the Muggle street, heading to their left towards the apparation point. Sending him on his way, Timothy doubled back and began waving his walking stick, not so politely telling the reporters to move on.

A/N A big thanks to all those who have signed on to follow the story, I can't wait to read all of your reviews, and big thanks to my beta for getting this back to me.


	3. Chapter 3 Forward

A.N Hi again readers, thanks for joining us for chapter 3. Appreciate all your reviews so much!

When Ginny heard Harry come in the front door, it was nearing eight o'clock in the evening, and she was surprised to see him home so early. Tank immediately abandoned her company to inspect the arrival in their home, eagerly wagging his tail when he saw that it was Harry. Getting up from her cramped little desk, Ginny checked her reflection in the window, making sure she didn't look too red before greeting Harry. He would need her to be strong, to help him through whatever it was that he was feeling.

"Hey," he greeted her softly, wandering into the kitchen when she appeared. "I'm back."

She nodded, folding her arms as she tried to assess his mood. He opened their muggle refrigerator and looked inside, but it was clear to both of them that he just wanted something to do with his hands. Watching as he picked at a piece of left over roast from the night before, Ginny was surprised to see that he looked rather composed, and was disappointed to realise that he was purposefully keeping it inside. He did that so often now, a part of him fearing that he would lose control of his emotions the way he had four years ago.

"When are you going to the Burrow?" he asked without looking up.

"I'm not," she answered. She was supposed to sleep in her old room that night, keeping with the tradition of the groom not seeing his bride on the day of their wedding. "I'm staying here."

He nodded. Closing the fridge abruptly, he grabbed the dog leash that was still on the counter as though it were a lifeline, whistling to Tank.

"I'm going for a walk," he said evenly, attaching the lead as he headed back to the front door. He didn't even change from his jeans.

"Okay," she said, not at all surprised by his sudden departure.

"I'll be back soon," he assured her. "I promise."

"I know."

He hesitated at the front door, as though he were coming back to kiss her good bye, but he instead left quickly, closing the door behind him. Standing on the same spot, Ginny watched through the window as Harry and Tank broke into a run before even leaving the front yard, the two of them leaping over the low fence and disappearing past Bathilda Bagshot's property.

Brushing her fingers through her hair before tying it back, Ginny restlessly put the kettle on, making tea and allowing herself a few minutes to adjust to Tank's absence. He was a loyal guard dog, and whenever Harry took him for a walk Ginny always needed a few moments to adjust to his absence, to remind herself that she was alone for now. When the kettle boiled, she listened carefully for any sign of Teddy, who was supposed to be asleep by now. Before Harry had returned, she had thought she had heard his footsteps.

Ducking upstairs, she was unsurprised to see Teddy asleep in their bed, he and Woody cuddling Harry's pillow together. Normally she would have taken him straight back to his own room, she and Harry having spent many restless nights breaking him of his night time crusades into their bed, but she left him for now. The temper tantrum that had followed Harry's sudden departure had been legendary, with most of Teddy's favourite dinner going uneaten amidst his tears. She was lucky he had gone to sleep at all.

Returning to her desk, she made room for her tea while wistfully thinking of maybe having her own office at home, if Harry could be convinced that the house in Tetbury was a good investment.

Immediately Ginny hated herself, wondering how she could be thinking of something so material and ultimately worthless in the wake of what was happening. Though in their hearts they had known it for years, the confirmation of Remus' death was hard to stomach, and she couldn't believe she had spent the entire afternoon being pampered and organising her wedding, completely oblivious. More overwhelming than her grief though, was the absolute sense of relief that came with the news of his death.

She was a horrible person for feeling this way, and her only reassurance was that she knew Harry felt the same. Remus was dead, and though his body was unlikely to ever be recovered, he was not going to return and ask for his child to be returned. Despite those who had doubted them, doubted Harry in particular, she and Harry loved Teddy unconditionally, as if he really were their child. If Remus had ever returned to them, they would have had to leave their family in order to keep Teddy.

Shaking her head to distract herself, Ginny forced herself to work at her desk, to organise the paperwork she had taken home with her that day. Filling her quill with ink, she worked tirelessly, trying not to pay attention to how quickly time was passing without Harry's return.

If his past behaviour was anything to go by, Ginny knew that he would be running as hard as he could, slowing only when Tank couldn't take it anymore. When the stress of their high profile life and their traumatic pasts got too much for him, Harry would push himself as hard as he could, both on the Quidditch Pitch and in training.

Most people thought it was a way for him to think, to relax and de-stress, but Ginny knew differently. Pushing himself physically was the only distraction from his first impulse when under stress, which was to get as drunk as possible in a short space of time.

Buckling down into her work even more, she finished quickly and then abandoned any effort to wait up for Harry. Leaving a single light on, she changed into her shorts and pyjamas and got into bed beside Teddy, knowing that Harry would want to put him back to bed himself. He hadn't said goodnight yet.

After reading for a little while, it was just after nine thirty when she turned off the lights and tried to go to sleep, all the while knowing she wouldn't find a wink of it until Harry returned home. She was restless, tossing and turning while Teddy lay without moving an inch, fast asleep after his long day. Reaching out, Ginny gently brushed his fringe off his face and wondered if he would tolerate letting her Mum cut it for him. A new haircut never lasted long on Teddy though, he always put it back just the way he liked it.

Finally, Ginny heard the soft groan of the door downstairs, and she listened intently, recognising the sound of Harry's footsteps. Still wide awake, she waited as Harry bustled around down stairs, while Tank slowly came into their room, wearily jumping up onto the bed and sniffing the back of Teddy's head. Satisfied, he lay down across the end of the bed and put his muzzle on his paws, looking at Ginny in exhaustion.

"Did he break you?" she teased, sitting up just enough to give him a quick pat.

Tank gave a long sigh before closing his eyes, his thumping tail coming to a stop. Ginny stayed sitting up, hugging her knees to her chest as she waited for Harry to come upstairs. She was disappointed when he finally ascended the stairs, heading straight into the bathroom and turning the shower on. Growing impatient, Ginny threw back the light sheet and quietly rounded their bed, looking out into the empty hallway.

The bathroom door was closed, and she quietly made her way over and stood outside. She heard the two soft thuds of Harry's trainers coming off, but anything else was inaudible over the running water. Standing there a moment longer, she tried to gauge his mood, to figure out what he was feeling...but it was no use. Her hand found the door knob and made to turn it, but she released it at the last moment. He might want some privacy tonight.

Returning to her bed with a heavy heart, Ginny slipped back under the sheet and turned off her light, pointing her wand across the bed to turn Harry's on instead. The moment her head hit the pillow, she began to doze, feeling much more relaxed now that Harry was home. After spending nearly five years with someone, it was strange to be without them at night, even if tradition expected they sleep apart. Nevertheless, Ginny knew they would both sleep better together that night, especially after what had happened that day.

She roused a little when Harry came into their room, and she cracked her eyes open enough to see him changing into a pair of light pyjama trousers, wondering if he would put on a shirt. That was one key way to determine how he was feeling, though Ginny doubted Harry had any idea that it was even an indication to her. If he was particularly stressed, he would put on a shirt for bed, creating an unwanted barrier between the two of them that Hermione said was probably a sense of protection. He would get into bed and stick to his own side, keeping his hands and legs to himself as he tried to sleep. If he went without his shirt, he was relaxed and content, and there was little doubt that his hands would be on her side of the bed.

Tonight he pulled on a shirt. Long sleeved, Ginny was saddened to note.

"Did I wake you?" he asked softly, seeing her watching him.

"No," she said softly. "I couldn't sleep."

He nodded, turning his attention to Teddy. He pulled back the sheet and carefully untangled Teddy's arms from around his pillow, gently picking him up and holding him against his shoulder.

"What are you doing in Daddy's bed?" he asked with a smile, seeing that Teddy had awoken.

"I was looking after Mum," Teddy mumbled into Harry's neck as he carried him out. "She missed you."

"I know, mate," Harry said, Ginny barely able to hear him.

Again, she listened closely, hearing Harry put Teddy down into his bed before sitting on the edge, and she could picture him stroking his head. Harry spoke quietly for a few moments, reminding Teddy about the next day, and how important it was that he stay in his own bed, lest he not go on holidays to Sirius' house. Their conversation crested, and though Ginny could still not hear what they were saying, the sound of both their footsteps told her all she needed to know. Teddy was a strong negotiator, and it seemed he had chosen to sleep in the fort that he had built at the end of his bed. It took up the very little playing space he had in his room, but was Teddy's little haven, filled with his favourite blankets and toys, and was often where they would find him asleep in the morning.

It was another ten minutes before Harry came back to bed, Ginny distinctly hearing him first brush his teeth for longer than necessary. She listened to him gargle with mouthwash before scrubbing his face with cold water, stalling his return to bed until she had gone to sleep. He didn't want to face her, to talk about Remus or what had gone on with the APEs at the Ministry. She understood him well, and so when he finally returned she took mercy on him, closing her eyes and pretending she was asleep.

He stood by the bed for a long moment, hesitating before she heard him removing his shirt, dropping it lazily onto the floor. The bed depressed as he lay down, and to her surprise she felt him reaching for her, shifting further across the bed.

"I know you're awake," he whispered.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, her throat clenching when she saw his defeated expression. She wondered if it was the absolute silence of their bedroom, or having seen Teddy again, but something had broken Harry's resolve and he looked as devastated as she felt.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly, giving him the opportunity.

He shook his head immediately, and the minute she saw tears falling from the corner of his eyes, her own resolve broke too. She had barely begun to cry when Harry's lips moved over hers, his hands moving to clench her hair into a knot behind her neck. He was shaking as he kissed her, and their breath came in short gasps as they both tried to maintain control of their emotions, to focus their attention onto each other and not the gnawing pain in their hearts.

"Harry," she whispered, trying to make him look at her. "Are you alright? I need to know that you're alright."

"I'm alright," he replied dutifully, his voice hitching a little. He couldn't look her in the eye, instead slowly kissing her neck as his hands breezed down her side to find the hem of her pyjama shirt, pushing it up and over her head.

Knowing what he needed, and needing it just as badly herself, Ginny followed suit, roughly pushing down his pyjamas as he did the same to her, the material awkwardly catching in their haste. He was already hard when she reached down to grasp his erection, and her hands shook as she tried to coax him back to her, but he brushed her hand away impatiently. Kissing and running his tongue down her stomach, she gasped loudly when he finally gave her the relief she needed, and he put his arm across one of her legs to stop her incessant squirming. Disgruntled by her squirms, Tank got off the bed and trotted off to Teddy's room, but Ginny hardly noticed.

She cried out as he slipped his fingers inside her, clenching her own into his hair in a desperate attempt to make sure he didn't stop. His lips and tongue worked over her tirelessly, but his intimate touch only worsened the need she felt for him, for the connection they both desired. It felt as though he hadn't touched her in years, and their quick shag that afternoon had been intended to build up until tonight. Now though, it wasn't only lust and desire driving them to need each other, but grief and the desperate need to stamp it out and put it back in its place.

Sitting up abruptly, she tried to push him away, unable to stand the beautiful torture any longer, but he wasn't having any of that. He ignored her incessant tugging at his hair, and the way she still squirmed with wanting to pull away, and he completely focused on what he was doing. Soon enough she cried out again, finally managing to wrench him away so that she could recover for just a moment, but he gave her little time to do so.

Moving back over her, he gently pushed her back down onto the bed and settled between her legs, pulling her knee up just the way she liked. She kissed him reverently and clutched his hips as he finally entered her, moaning against her lips as his eyes fluttered closed. The relief was almost unbearable, and she bucked her hips up against his to spur him on, asking for more and more, rewarding his efforts with long moans of his name. He changed his tactic a few minutes later, reaching one hand beneath her buttocks to tilt her up, and each of his thrusts now felt entirely different.

Gritting her teeth, Ginny moaned loudly into his ear, tightly closing her arms and legs around him to prolong her climax for as long as possible. When he finally stilled, Ginny could feel his hot breath against her neck, surprised to feel that it was slow and steady, and nothing like the laboured breaths she was so used to hearing after sex. Unwinding her hands from him, Harry kissed her neck and lay down beside her, running one hand over her stomach again and again. It took Ginny one look down to confirm her suspicions, to see that he was still hard and far from satisfied. For some reason he didn't care.

"Harry," she began uncertainly, pushing against his shoulder to make him lay down. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he dismissed, reluctantly laying down. "I'm just tired."

"But-"

"It doesn't matter, I just do-"

"It matters to me," she growled angrily, throwing her leg across his.

The moment she took his erection and put her mouth to it, she could tell he wasn't indifferent, his gasp of breath giving him away entirely. She worked her mouth and hands over him, knowing exactly what he liked, remembering with a jolt that they weren't fumbling and awkward teenagers anymore. Thinking of their wedding the next day, she sat up and moved back over him, taking hold of his hands as she sank down onto his erection. Using his hands to balance, she moved as quickly as she could, wanting to take away his grief and replace it with the way he had already made her feel.

"Ginny!" he gasped, throwing his head back onto her pillow, but never taking his eyes off her. "Fuck..."

Loving his sudden loss of control, she flicked her hair back over her shoulders, ensuring that his intended view was not obscured. Looking as though it took all his strength, Harry sat up beneath her, one hand moving to her hip while the other cupped her breast. Sealing his mouth around the peak of her other breast, his lips and tongue tasted and licked, their new angle making her squirm in his lap and briefly lose their perfect rhythm. It didn't matter, with Harry suddenly thrusting up and holding her in place, groaning around her breast as he bit just a little harder than usual. Pushing his hand off her hip, she rocked down against him a few more times, making him arch his back and groan even louder as she did the same.

Satisfied with the way he panted and gasped for breath, Ginny held Harry closely until he recovered, his fingers digging into her thighs where he held her like an anchor. Finally gathering his wits, Harry returned his lips back to her smarting breast, kissing the red marks left by his teeth.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, running his tongue across her skin to soothe her. "I'm sorry, Gin... so sorry."

"It's alright," she assured him, tilting his face up so she could kiss him. She took his hand and raised it to her breast, holding it there as they kissed slowly.

"I hurt you..."

"Hardly," she fibbed a little, taking his bottom lip between her teeth and biting down. "See?"

He nodded his head, but still didn't quite believe her. His breath shook as they kissed lightly, but soon he turned away and looked at the bed, losing his composure now that he was unfocused. He shuddered as he began to cry, allowing Ginny to move off him and make him lay down. Putting her arms around him, she pulled him to lay against her shoulder as she too began to cry. It was yet another relief to see him giving in to what he was trying not to feel, and she realised it had been four long years since she had seen him cry like this. The stress of loose ends from the war was finally coming to an end. Lucius Malfoy was in custody and they knew what had happened to Remus.

"It's all over now," she whispered quietly, stroking his head as he cried, her free hand wiping at her own face. "It's done. We can move on."

He nodded, taking a deep breath and holding it to regain his composure.

"He's ours now," Harry managed to say. "He's really ours."

"Yes," she agreed, knowing exactly what he meant. "No one's taking him away from us. He's ours."

Harry began to settle now, and a few minutes later he raised his head and kissed her. "I love you," he whispered, laying back down so that he could see her properly.

"I know," she assured him. "I love you too."

They lay awake for a short time, holding hands as they tried to fall asleep, and strangely it was Harry who nodded off first. Normally he would lay awake for hours when he was stressed, but perhaps his brief breakdown was cathartic, for he appeared to be sleeping deeply while Ginny lay awake. She didn't disturb him, despite the desire to kiss the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, or to brush his hair back from his face.

An hour or so passed, and it was nearing midnight as Ginny finally began to doze off for the second time that night, only to be woken again. She was awake at the first sound of movement that came from Teddy's room, and she immediately flew out of bed. Now that his crusades into their bed were only occasional, it seemed that he chose the most inconvenient nights, such as when she and Harry were sleeping nude. Grabbing her wand, she charmed her clothes back on and intercepted Teddy at the door, who rubbed his eyes and looked at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, crouching down.

"I want Dad," he mumbled, trying to get past her. Realising what she was doing, Teddy began to cry, emitting a high pitch wail that was sure to wake Harry. She hastily picked him up and took him back to his room, clicking her fingers at Tank who stood in the doorway.

"I need Dad!" Teddy wailed, though not a tear crossed his cheeks. "I need Daddy!"

"It's alright," she soothed him, rubbing his back and swaying on the spot as she remembered to not take his crying out for Harry to heart. Her Mum had said children often fixated on one parent as their first choice, and Teddy had always done just that. When he was in trouble, it was always Harry he cried for, even if it was Harry who was cross with him. When he was sick or hurt, it was Harry he cried for.

"No!" Teddy shouted as Ginny took him back into his room. "I need Dad now!"

"Why do you need Dad?" she asked him calmly, playing his little game. "No whinging, use big boy words."

"He needs me to look after him," Teddy mumbled, still half asleep as he tried to wiggle out of Ginny's hold.

Ginny sighed, knowing that Teddy had picked up on their stress. As Harry had put him to bed that night, he had said the same thing about needing to look after her.

"Daddy has me to look after him," she reassured him, looking over Teddy's shoulder to where Tank stood by her feet, watching on. She clicked at him again and pointed into Teddy's little fort. "But do you know who needs looking after? Tank doesn't have anyone to look after him tonight, and he asked if you could keep him company in the fort."

"Did he ask nicely?" Teddy sniffed, looking down at the dog who was now lying across the cushions. "Hey! Get off Woody, you'll squash him!"

Ginny rolled her eyes as she put Teddy down, watching as he pulled his Woody doll out from under Tank before giving him a pat.

"So easily distracted," she muttered when Teddy finally settled down beside Tank, and she spread one of his blankets over him before creeping out. She could still hear Teddy telling Tank off as she backed out into the hallway, turning around and coming face to face with Harry.

She swore under her breath, surprised to see him there.

"Sorry," he apologised, glancing into Teddy's room. "Is he-"

"He's alright," she assured him, putting her hands on his waist. "He's just four, going on forty."

Harry nodded slowly, but made no move to return to their room, making Ginny think he was going to say something.

"What is it?"

Looking at her, he stalled for a moment before replying. "They want me to testify against Malfoy, for the Wizengamont."

"Do you want to?" she asked eagerly, knowing that now might be the only time they discussed this in the near future.

"No," he shook his head. "But I will."

"Good. I'm proud of you," she replied, leaning up to kiss him.

"Wait," he stopped her. "It's going to be a big deal. We could be inviting a whole load of shit our way."

"Like what?"

"Testifying could put us in danger," he explained, wanting to be crystal clear. "There are people in hiding who do not want Malfoy put in prison. They'll try to stop me any way they can. Without me, the APEs don't have a case, and he'll have to be released."

"What about everyone else? Everyone knows he's a Death Eater!"

"Yeah, but thanks to the bloody Fair Trial group, we need solid evidence to prove it. Sirius has really gone and fucked things up for us."

"It's not his fault," Ginny reminded him. "He started the group, and he got the laws passed. He's not the one who took it to the extreme. Fair trials kept people like Mum out of prison for killing that Death Eater."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "And it kept people like Malfoy out of prison, for killing Fred. Whose side are you on now?"

Ginny pursed her lips, knowing that they could argue this point for hours. Now was not the time, they had gone seriously off track.

"Don't worry about the details. Do you want to testify or not?"

"Yes," he said very slowly.

"Then I'll support you," she continued, leaving no room for him to argue. "I don't care what it means for us, I don't care if it puts us in danger. You need to do this for you, so that you can say your bit, and move on. Isn't it time already?"

He nodded. "I just don't want to jeapordise us. I don't want you and Teddy in danger."

"I know. But I want you to make your choice freely. I'll support whatever you want to do."

They stood there for a moment, letting their words to each other sink in.

"We should organise a funeral, for Remus," Harry finally said. "I think Sirius will already have it half done."

"It's a good idea."

"Let's just focus on tomorrow first, yeah?"

"Yeah," she agreed, finally giving him the soft kiss he had prevented before. "C'mon. Let's go to sleep."

When they sank back down into bed together, she and Harry were asleep within minutes.

When Harry awoke the next morning, it was to the feeling of the mattress depressing behind him, the long sighs indicating that it was Teddy crawling into bed with him. Cracking one eye open, Harry saw that it was day light outside, so for now he ignored Teddy's presence in his bed and closed his eyes. Shifting a little, he pressed his face into the back of Ginny's neck, slipping his arm around her and getting comfortable again.

His movement roused her though, and she gave a soft sigh as she rolled over in his arms, raising her hand to his face. He jumped a little when he felt her hand press across his eyes, but settled again when he felt her lips against his, remembering the stupid tradition he had agreed to uphold.

"Good morning," she said, sounding as though she had been awake for some time.

"Morning," he groaned, reaching out to touch her where ever he could. He wasn't allowed to look at her, but she hadn't said anything about touching and he was determined to exploit that loophole for as long as she would let him. Stroking the top of her arm, Harry sought out her lips again, smiling as he found her chin instead.

"Morning," Teddy mumbled, sitting up. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure Daddy doesn't look at me," Ginny smiled, returning Harry's kiss properly.

"The wedding is today you know."

"Really?" Harry exclaimed, rolling over and opening his eyes at Teddy. "I completely forgot."

Teddy shook his head at him slowly. "Of course it's today Dad...it's in the newspaper."

Harry frowned. "When did you learn to read?"

"He didn't," Ginny laughed, embracing Harry from behind and kissing behind his ear. "He just sees us in the pictures and figures it out."

"I'll go see if today's paper is here!" Teddy exclaimed, getting off the bed and bounding out of the room.

"Careful on the stairs," Harry called out automatically, grimacing as he pictured the way Teddy bounced down them without a care in the world. Thankfully so far, the only time he had fallen he had landed at the foot of the stairs on his rear, laughing at what a great time he had. Harry still wondered if that was a sign of Teddy's magic beginning to 'spark.'

He and Ginny lay there for a few moments, listening to Teddy chatting away to the owl downstairs who delivered the Prophet, before dutifully feeding Tank his breakfast. Closing his eyes firmly shut, he rolled over and sought Ginny out again, kissing her in thanks when she moved into his arms.

"I wonder what's going to go wrong today," he mused, thinking back on their three year long engagement, and the hurdles that had kept forcing them to postpone.

"Well, we know for sure I'm not getting appendicitis...or tonsilitis," Ginny began helpfully.

"And I promise Ted and I won't come down with Dragon Pox again."

"Quidditch season is over, no unexpected Grand Finals this time."

"Good. So that just leaves the weather at the Burrow."

"I'll do a rain dance."

"Get the Garden Gnomes to dance too," Harry reminded her seriously. "You might need all the help you can get."

Ginny smiled, giving him a soft kiss. "If worst comes to worst, we can move the reception here."

"Here?" Harry raised his eyebrows, almost opening his eyes. "Have you seen the backyard lately?"

"I see more of it than you do, that is my veggie patch out there."

"It's a mess! Not to mention inside...you with all your crap everywhere."

"Oh, and you don't leave your muddy trainers at the back door? Or your dishes in the sink?"

"I was running late yesterday," he said sheepishly.

"We could move the reception to Sharon and Sirius' place," she suggested. "Their yard is nice."

"No, here is fine," Harry said immediately. He didn't want to owe Sirius anything, at least not considering that he was already looking after Teddy for a week.

"I knew you'd say that. Predictable."

"Then why'd you ask?" he pressed, kissing her deeply.

"Mmmm...erm..." she murmured, trying to stop Harry's wandering hands. "Harry, don't start something now."

"But I woke up started," he teased, slipping his hands under her shirt. "I'll keep my eyes closed," he bargained.

"Harry," she admonished him, giving him a lingering kiss before pushing him away. touching his closed eye lids as a reminder, she got out of bed and headed over to their wardrobe. "We'll finish this tonight, remember?"

He groaned, uncomfortably rolling over onto his stomach as he heard Teddy coming up the stairs. "I may have to finish this now," he teased.

"Go right ahead," she replied, fumbling around as she quickly got dressed.

"It's no fun if you have permission," he grumbled, wondering how much trouble he would get in if he opened his eyes and looked at her. Now that it was in practice, the task of not allowing himself to see her was unbearable, was such a tease. She was right there in the room, and he couldn't look at her. Why had he never appreciated that before? He suddenly grateful for his eyesight.

"Poor little Harry," she teased.

"Mum!" Teddy shouted, running into their room. "You and Aunt 'Mione are on the front page! Look, it's you!"

"I know," she said patiently. "Why don't you go get dressed, and then you can show Dad, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed, running to his room at top speed.

"He's feeling better," Harry commented into his pillow.

"Sounds like it," Ginny agreed, coming back to the bed. She sat down on the edge, sliding her hand down Harry's naked back.

"What?" he groaned. "Don't start something you're not going to finish."

He could see her smirking in his mind's eye as she leant down, whispering into his ear. "I don't know what to pack for our honeymoon."

"Nothing," he replied automatically.

"Nothing?"

"No. Not a thing."

"I have to pack something," she reasoned.

"No you don't. I have no intention of wearing clothes, which means you aren't either."

She laughed at this, her breath ticking his ear. "Well, just in case, my pre-packed bag is by the wardrobe...would you please make sure I have everything I need? You insist on not telling me where we're going."

"I insist?" he said, knowing she was only baiting him. "No, you insisted. You said, 'Harry, even if I beg and withhold sex, do not tell me where we are going!' They were your words."

"Well it's not my fault," she reasoned. "I was particularly hormonal when we talked about that. Nothing I said can be held against me."

"I'm dressed Mum," Teddy said, bursting back into their room. "Can I show-"

"Teddy! You're not wearing that shirt, you don't need gumboots today, and under pants don't count as trousers! Go and change."

"Mum..." Teddy groaned, reluctantly turning back and going to change.

"What was he wearing?"

"You don't want to know," she said, shaking her head.

"I'll make sure you've packed alright," he assured her.

"Thanks. Now remember, I want sand in my arse, and sun burn on my skin. Got it?"

"Got it. It's all covered."

"Thank you," she said, leaning forward to kiss him. She paused, the two of them listening to what Teddy was doing in his room. "Your son is jumping on his bed."

"Why is it that when he's doing something wrong, he's my son, and not our son?"

"It just is," she smiled, kissing him lightly. "I'll see you at five. Come hell or high water, we are getting married today."

"Agreed," he said, reaching for her blindly when she began to stand.

She put her hand in his, waiting patiently as he sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, bringing her to stand in between his legs. Running his hands up her thighs, he lifted her shirt and gave her stomach a kiss before standing up.

"Thank you," he said quietly, hoping she understood what he really meant. "I don't know what I'd do with you."

"Same here," she said softly.

They stood there for a moment, giving each other a final hug before they parted, and it was only the sound of Teddy finally managing to touch the ceiling that broke them apart. With his eyes still closed, Harry brushed Ginny's hair back behind her ear, wishing her luck for her day ahead.

"See you at five," he promised her.

"See you at five."

Sitting alone in the little cafe, Harry strummed his fingers against the table, aimlessly looking at the Muggle newspaper. He read it only to have something to do with his hands, to have a reason to sit in the cafe for the hour that he had without his intentions being questioned. When the waitress approached his table again he politely ordered another coffee, despite his stomach feeling as though it were full of writhing snakes. At this thought, he glanced around the small cafe, glad to see that he wasn't the only person there pretending to read the paper.

Harry rarely got time alone to himself anymore, and he was determined to take as much of it as possible, despite how little he was enjoying himself. Ron had reluctantly agreed to look after Teddy while he slipped out of the house, but for some reason Harry had been yet to return and relieve Ron of his charge. Reassuring himself that Teddy wouldn't make Ron's head explode, he had snuck away to visit the little town of Tetbury, which was just a thirty minute walk from the outlying property he and Ginny had visited yesterday.

Although he didn't like to admit it, the property had grown on him overnight, despite his thoughts being occupied by other things. The town was small enough for their liking, though the only schools in the area were for Muggle children. Harry doubted Teddy would have the self control and enough understanding to mix with Muggle children unsupervised...maybe when he turned five next year they might consider it. For now though, the wizarding preschool in Godric's Hollow would suffice.

He had been gone a little over an hour now, and though he gave Tetbury his seal of approval, Harry still felt uneasy. He was restless, that was the problem. The wedding wasn't until this afternoon, and there really wasn't much for him to do that day. Trying to give him a relaxing day, Ginny was taking care of most things, delegating tasks to others while the majority was already done. He had the ceremony at Hogwarts to supervise, and packing. With little else to do, and plenty of time to kill, Harry had needed to find a brief escape.

Restless still, he abandoned his new coffee and quickly paid, heading back out onto the Muggle street as he wondered where it was he really wanted to be. He was nervous, that much was for sure, but he knew it wasn't the wedding that had left him feeling so displaced. It was Remus.

Keeping his head bowed, Harry slipped into a quiet alley and apparated, breathing in the smell of the fresh country air. He had apparated into Remus' backyard, just outside of the room that had once belonged to Teddy. Putting his hands into his pockets Harry took a cursory look around the yard, glancing through the boarded up kitchen windows to see the furniture inside, still covered in dusty white sheets. Apparently Ginny and Molly had gone to the house after Remus' disappearance, after the Ministry had finished their investigations. They had taken a few of Teddy's baby clothes and the only photograph of Remus, Tonks and Teddy together. One copy sat on the mantlepiece above the fire, while the other was posted onto Teddy's bedroom wall. Once Molly and Ginny had taken what was needed for Teddy, they had protected the furniture and carefully boarded up the windows.

It was waiting for Remus to return. Harry, on the other hand, had yet to go back inside after finding Teddy alone in his bedroom.

Unlike the home that had been left to Tonks, Remus' cottage had yet to be passed into Teddy's ownership, meaning that Harry had no legal right to do anything with the property. Tonks' home in Pembrokeshire had been rented out to a young Muggle family, the pounds paid being just enough to sustain the cost of owning both houses. Although it was not his, Harry had been forced to continue making the remaining mortgage payments on both properties, lest they be repossessed by Gringotts. It had steadily made a dent in Harry's savings until they were almost gone, and if it hadn't been for taking the position with the Arrows, Harry and Ginny would be broke.

Now though, the Ministry would acknowledge Remus' death, and they would be forced to give Harry a death certificate. With that, ownership would pass to Teddy, and Harry would be able to tidy up the property and rent it out, start finally saving some money for Teddy's Gringotts account. With that finality, would come the even more final realisation that Remus was never coming back.

Looking at his watch, Harry remembered with a jolt that he now possessed his old watch, the one Molly and Arthur had given him for his seventeenth. It sat on his bedside table now, but he had yet to remove the current watch he wore, a cheap one at best. For some reason, he hadn't allowed Ginny to buy him a nice one for Christmas or his birthday, as though a part of him waited to have his old one back. How could he have possibly known that Malfoy had kept it, that he would one day be caught?

Not wanting to dwell on Malfoy after last night, Harry made a hasty decision that he was sure to regret. Ginny had been nagging him for weeks about this, months even, and despite the loud fight that ended with him telling her to shut the hell up, her suggestion had intrigued him. Still looking at his watch, Harry factored in all the things he had to do that day, uncomfortably realising he had spent more time in that Tetbury coffee shop than he realised. There was time for this...only just. If he were home by midday, that would be enough time to give Teddy lunch and ensure he had a sleep.

Apparating again, Harry appeared beside the garage of number two Magnolia crescent, hidden by the shadow cast by the large fence beside him. Looking around carefully, Harry tucked his wand into his jeans and pulled his shirt over it, slipping across the yard before strolling down the street as though nothing had happened. Glaring at the familiar surroundings, Harry slipped down the back alleyway that had been his sanctuary for most of his childhood, and came out the other side onto Privet Drive.

With a great sigh, Harry asked himself what he was doing, why he was putting himself through what was sure to be worse than a Muggle tooth extraction. In that moment, he bargained with himself that he would indeed go and see a Muggle dentist, and have him remove a tooth without anaesthetic. The pain and discomfort would surely amount to what he was putting himself through now. Nevertheless, he turned and walked down the pavement, keeping his head down as though the neighbours would recognise him.

He walked very slowly, trying to stall for as long as possible. When he passed by the mailbox labelled number four, he stood at the end of the driveway and looked up at the Dursley's home, steeling himself before taking the next necessary steps. He had never considered himself a coward before, but now when faced with the choice between fight and flight, he wasn't above running away with his tail between his legs. Wasn't he owed a moment of cowardice? He certainly thought so. Besides, no one knew he was coming here...there was no one who would know he had backed out. Talking himself out of it, Harry looked straight down the street and prepared himself to walk straight past the house.

Before he even took one step, an uncomfortable memory came back to him. Sitting in St Mungo's on his fourth day of so called 'rehab,' the counsellor assessing his mental health had asked him about his childhood. When Harry had lost his temper with little provocation, the counsellor had raised his eyebrows and scribbled something down, daring to continue pressing Harry for more information. Groaning as he remembered that session, one where the counsellor had babbled incessantly about rough childhood, Harry knew he had to do this.

Still walking slowly, he came and stood at the front door, narrowing his eyes at the innocent hydrangea bush below the living room window. He had always hated that thing, though it was just on principle. When they had worked on the front and back garden at Godric's Hollow, Ginny had made the mistake of bringing home a purple hydrangea bush, full of excitement for where they could plant it. When Harry had sent her back to return it, after a long heated discussion on his childishness, she had returned with punnetts of petunias. They had not been planted either.

Raising his hand to ring the doorbell, Harry hesitated, seized by another bout of panic. He didn't know what he was going to say. He didn't even know why he had come there. Saying that his wife-to-be had almost forced him to wasn't much of an ice breaker. Lowering his hand, Harry took a few deep breaths and attempted to find his courage, which definitely seemed to have deserted him on this occasion. Suddenly he remembered that he hadn't written his vows, and that he and Ginny were getting married in less than seven hours.

If that wasn't a decent excuse, then nothing would be.

He turned and tried not to bolt down the driveway, filled with relief that only lasted a few moments. The word _coward _ran through his head, and he suddenly needed to justify himself a little more. He wasn't a coward...he just had zero interest in forcing himself into uncomfortable situations. Stopping in his tracks, he hesitated before turning around and going back, standing at the door again. He was not a coward, but despite this he knew he hadn't felt this nervous in a long time, not even last night when he had given his statement to the APEs. His heart was racing and his palms were sweaty, and so he hastily wiped them onto his jeans as he gave himself a few more moments to get it together. He raised his hand and pressed the doorbell, his stomach sinking as he listened to it echo. Dammit…

There was no backing out now...it was done...Then again he could run pretty quickly these days. He was still not above doing a runner.

Waiting nervously, Harry prayed that no one was home, that he could leave with a clear conscience, that he had tried to visit but no one was home. Ginny wouldn't take that for an excuse, but it was certainly enough for him. Picturing it in his mind's eye, Harry wondered if his Uncle was out playing golf or having lunch at the club, or maybe even stealing lollies from small children. Harry wanted him to be anywhere but at home.

Listening to the approaching footsteps, Harry wondered if maybe he was in fact just hearing things. Maybe he was seriously disturbed, and had never in fact been released from St Mungos four years ago. Maybe he was still there, completely delusional and talking incessantly about his imaginary life with Ginny. If that were true, then he wouldn't be standing there like an idiot, listening to his Aunt Petunia coming to the door while he tried to figure out what he was going to say. He had never wanted to be declared insane before this, but maybe now was a good time.

The door opened slowly, as though his Aunt had looked through the peep hole and couldn't quite believe what she was seeing.

"Harry," she said in disbelief, putting her hand to her chest in shock. "Harry, I - I wasn't expecting you."

"Hi," he said slowly. _'Great one, Potter,' _he thought to himself. _'You're the epitome of intelligence.'_

"Hi," she echoed, just standing there in the doorway.

There was a long pause, in which Harry seriously considered the merits of Obliviating her, or at least bolting before he could utter other words of unintelligence. What had he come there for?

"Why don't you come in, Harry," she said with great politeness. "It's been a very long time."

A/N Thanks for the great reviews so far,


	4. Chapter 4 The Gnome Revolt

Seated in his Aunt's sitting room, Harry wondered again and again why he hadn't bolted, why he had come there in the first place. From the moment he had rung the doorbell he was sure that it was a mistake, and his Aunt's surprised and stiff greeting at the front door had confirmed this feeling. The only thing he could possibly give thanks for was that Vernon and Dudley were conveniently not at home.

Looking around, Harry thought about the last time he had been there, the morning that he, Ron and Hermione broke into Gringotts. They had held Draco Malfoy in the upstairs bathroom for over eight weeks, though his captivity was far less harrowing than what Harry was going to experience the very day Malfoy escaped. Despite the four years that had passed, the sitting room had not changed at all, though the Order had assured him it was tidied up before the Dursleys returned home.

Strumming his fingers against his knee, he listened to the kettle boiling on the stove top, the shrill whistle signalling that his Aunt would be through any minute. Taking his last few moments to think about what he was going to say, Harry ignored the nerves that seized him in an iron grip. Sooner than he was ready, the shrill whistle of the kettle died away, and he could hear the water being poured into the teapot. The refrigerator opened and then closed, then opened and closed again a moment later, and then there was the soft clink of fine china. Harry groaned internally, knowing she was using her nicest china, and he prayed he didn't do anything stupid like drop it.

Looking up when his Aunt returned, he tried to remember the last time they had spoken, which had been the night he had tried to run away from them. Instead of thinking about that, he focused on watching her place the tray of fine china down on the coffee table, taking the arm chair adjacent to his.

"Would you like some tea?" she offered him politely, already picking up the tea pot.

"Yes, thanks," he replied equally politely.

"With milk?"

"Just black...thanks."

She nodded, passing him a cup and saucer before pouring her own. "Would you like a biscuit?"

Harry was momentarily dumfounded, looking at the biscuits he hadn't noticed. Never in his life had this woman offered him a biscuit. He was lucky to get the burnt bits that were stuck to the baking tray, even luckier to get a half eaten piece from Dudley's plate. His Aunt's biscuits were perhaps the only reason he had looked forward to the Dursleys having company over, which was sometimes when she would allow him one of the smaller ones in exchange for the evening in his cupboard, as quiet as a mouse. Regardless, Molly's were sure to be better.

"No, thank you," he said quietly, taking a sip of his tea. "Thanks for the tea."

He scolded himself mentally, realising that was the fourth time in less than a minute that he had thanked her. This woman deserved nothing from him, least of all his gratitude.

"Where's Vern - Uncle Vernon?" he asked.

"Oh, he's at the Gentlemen's Club today, I believe they're playing golf in the afternoon."

"And Dudley?"

"He's living in London, now. He studies Sport Science at Kingston University, he's doing quite well."

"University?" Harry asked in surprise. Dudders? In University?

"Yes," she replied with obvious pride. "The admissions office took one look at his Boxing Record, and they just had to have him. He's been there two years now, he's just about to start his final year."

"That's good," Harry said, still trying to wrap his head around it.

There was a long pause, in which Harry looked down into his tea, praying that the tea leaves would spell out the best way to escape here with some dignity.

"I must say, Harry," Petunia began, finally breaking the silence. "Your visit comes quite unexpected."

"Yeah, sorry," he said automatically. "I should have ow - should have called."

"No, no, it's quite alright," she hastened to assure him, much to his surprise. "I'm glad you've finally come. It's just, after five years or so...last time I saw you, you were just a boy. And now...you'll be twenty two at the end of the month, won't you?"

"Yeah," he nodded, surprised that she recalled this so easily.

"Tell me about yourself," she prompted, almost appearing genuinely interested. "What have you been doing the last five years?"

He hesitated now, not sure of what he wanted to tell her. "I'm getting married today. I've erm...been playing professional sport for two years, I've just signed a three year contract with my team," he began, waiting for her to look surprised or shocked. "I also have a son. He's four years old. Four and a half if you ask him."

Petunia nodded, smiling politely. "That sounds lovely."

"Yeah," he agreed, looking at her strangely. She was holding something back. "You don't seem surprised."

She took a deep breath. "I must confess to you, Harry, I try my very best to keep up with you, and your family."

"How so?"

Looking highly uncomfortable, she took a sip of her tea. "Arabella Figg and I have an arrangement. Saturday mornings, once Vernon has gone to the Gentlemen's Club, she brings by a copy of your newspaper, and sometimes a few of your magazines."

"My newspaper?"

"The Daily Prophet."

"Huh," Harry said in surprise, trying to picture his Aunt sitting down with a cup of tea, perusing the Daily Prophet.

"Yes. Any issue with an article pertaining to you, or your family, she passes on for me to read."

"Oh."

"So really, I know just as much about you, as your many fans do. It's been the only way I have been able to find out about your welfare after all the business with the war. You didn't contact us at all," she concluded apologetically.

"No, I guess I didn't."

"It's alright, I understand. I know it was very hard for you, for a very long time."

"Yeah," he agreed, still trying to figure out all that his Aunt knew. "So you already knew I'm getting married today?"

"Yes, though what you're doing here visiting an old bat like me, I don't know. Shouldn't you be with your friends, maybe having a few drinks?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"Ginny looks just lovely," she commented. "And your little boy, Teddy? He confused me greatly when he started appearing in the paper with you...looked like a different child every time. I was trying to keep count of your children until Arabella told me about...well about his talent."

"Yes, his talent," Harry said, once again horrified by his less than intelligent responses.

"You've been engaged for a very long time," she added curiously, apparently not having given up her love of gossip. "Why is that?"

"A few things just went wrong, bad timing really," he began, pleased to have something to say. "Ginny was ill twice, and then so were Teddy and I. We just kept postponing."

"Many people think that you're just trying to postpone a break up, or that it's all a scam." Petunia's love of gossip had not faded.

"Yeah, they also say that I'm gay, and that Ginny's a vampire out to steal my money, but let's not go there," he laughed.

Petunia put her tea cup down and poured herself some more, filling up Harry's tea cup at the same time.

"So what's going to postpone today's ceremony?" she joked.

"Nothing," he replied seriously. "Hell or high water, it's going ahead."

She nodded with a smile. "Tell me more about yourself. What are your plans for the future? I know you've signed on with your team again, that must be exciting for you."

"Ginny and I are looking at buying a house, we've been living where Mum and Dad used to live, but err...we're running out of space. It's only quite small."

"Oh?"

Harry swallowed, considering the merits of his next words. "Ginny's actually pregnant, which is why we're running out of space."

"Oh," she smiled, though Harry though he detected a grimace of distaste behind her smile. Her sister falling pregnant to a wizard had never sat well with Petunia. "That's wonderful news, congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Tell me more, how far along is she?"

"About eighteen weeks, by her doctor's count."

Petunia raised her eyebrows at this. "Well, you wouldn't know it to look at today's newspaper."

"Oh, she is showing," he smiled, thinking about her new shape. "She's very good at hiding it. You know..."

"Oh, yes," Petunia said hastily, understanding what he was getting at.

"We weren't ready to tell people just yet," he continued. "We've only told our family and close friends. Ginny was applying for a new job, and didn't want to hurt her chances. Plus it gets pretty crazy when you come out with something like this."

"Oh, yes," she agreed. "You're a very public figure these days, or so I understand it from the newspapers. I'm sure you'll make quite a stir when you do announce it."

"We're announcing it tonight, at the reception."

"That will be lovely," she smiled.

Somehow, much to Harry's relief, the topic was steered back in her direction, and for the next half hour he listened attentively to his Aunt telling him all about Dudley and his girlfriend, and about Vernon who was now Vice-president of Grunnings, and of her great win at Bingo, for which a coin sorter had been the prize. She had just finished telling him about his Aunt Marge, who had apparently spanned out her breeding program to a particularly viscious litter of Rottweiler pups when Harry checked the time out of the corner of his eye. He took a deep breath, knowing he had stayed just long enough to be polite. Anyway, he really ought to be relieving Ron. Merlin only knows what sweets Teddy managed to wrangle out of Ron after this long.

"Thank you for the tea, Aunt Petunia," he said politely, putting his empty cup and saucer back on the tray. "But I really should get going. I've got heaps to do today," he lied.

"Of course, I understand," she said, rising with him and putting down her own tea. "I'll show you out then."

"Thanks for seeing me," he said as she opened the front door. "It was nice to catch up."

"Thank you for coming, Harry. I've been waiting for your visit for quite some time."

"Okay," he said awkwardly, slipping his hands into his pockets so that he had something to do with them. "Well, I'd better be going then."

"Alright. It was lovely seeing you."

"And you," he said, slowly setting off down the front path.

"Wait, Harry!" Petunia called out to him.

Turning around, Harry steeled himself for whatever she was about to say. "Yes?"

She stepped outside, looking almost as uncomfortable as he felt. "Well I just, I wonder if I might ask a favour of you. If you have the time, that is..."

"What is it?"

"Do you think you might post me a photograph of you and your family?" she asked him. "One that I can show Vernon and Dudley, of course. You understand..."

Hesitating, Harry pulled out his wallet and his wand, glancing around to make sure no one was looking. Using his wand, he quickly tapped the photograph of he, Ginny and Teddy, making a copy and freezing their movements to Petunia's standard.

"Here," he said, holding it out to her. "This was taken last month, when my team won the Grand Final."

"It's lovely," she said, looking at it with a fondness she had never shown to him before. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll send you some pictures from the wedding."

"That would be lovely too. Thank you, Harry."

"No problem."

He turned and walked down the front path, reaching the street before she called out to him again.

"You'll come and visit again, won't you? On a Saturday morning, if you'd prefer..."

"Sure," he said non-commitally.

She finally waved and allowed him to walk off, and it was only when he distinctly heard the front door close that he apparated as quickly as he could, not caring which Muggles were out and about to see him.

The moment Harry stepped through the front door of his home, he could sense the urgency and panic, even before he saw the half a dozen men crammed into his living room. He stood in the doorway and looked at them as they looked back at him, with Neville finally making the first move.

"Oh, Harry. Thank Merlin!" he sighed, suddenly looking towards the ceiling. "Ron! He's back!"

"What's going on?" Harry asked, completely dumfounded as he looked around. Sirius, George, Charlie and Bill were all there too, looking very anxious as they waited for Neville to proceed.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Ron shouted, bounding down the stairs like a mad man.

"Out," Harry said defensively, looking around for Teddy.

"For three hours?"

"I had some stuff to take care of. Where's Ted?"

Sirius snickered at this.

"Oh, you mean your beast of a child?" Ron said incredulously, coming down the last step.

"Yes, he also goes by that name."

"He is insane! He needs to be institutionalised!"

"Did he sense your fear and take advantage?"

"No," Ron said indignantly.

Harry groaned, knowing what had happened. "What did you feed him?"

"A biscuit," Ron said.

Sirius laughed again, joined by the others. "Go on Ron, tell him the truth!"

"I said he could have one biscuit! That is not the point, Harry we need to-"

"How many did you give him?" Harry interjected, hearing what sounded like a loud thump and a hearty cheer from Teddy's room. "How many?"

"He gave him the packet," Neville said.

"You gave him a whole packet of biscuits? Which ones?"

Ron looked particularly sheepish. "The plain ones...with the pink icing and the sprinkles. But I said he could only have one, it's not my fault."

"So now Teddy's gone wild on sugar, has he?" Harry confirmed in frustration, hearing another hearty cheer and squeaking of the bed. Shaking his head, he started for the stairs. "That's great, Ron, thanks."

"Uh, Harry," Neville said hastily, stopping him from going any further. "There is a time sensitive matter that you need to address immediately."

"Oh," Harry said, realising of that six grown men weren't necessary to deal with a child on a sugar high. They were here for another reason. "What?"

"You might want to sit down."

"Oh, God."

Charlie stood up. "I'm going to make him that cup of coffee."

"Crying out to God is not going to help, I'm afraid," Neville continued, steering him over to the table and pulling out the chair. "Ron? Do you want to..."

"Yeah, sure," Ron said, clapping his hands together. "Well, Harry it goes like this. Erm...you're really not going to like this…"

"Neville?" Harry said, turning to him for an explanation.

"The rain dance worked, splendidly well infact," he assured him. "The rain stopped. Hermione said they were out there for a good half hour, facial masks, slippers and all, giving it their best efforts. The problem started with the Garden Gnomes."

Harry groaned. No story ever ended well when there was a problem with the Garden Gnomes.

"They helped with the rain dance, they don't like the rain either, you see? So they danced, worked their magic along with the witches, and the rain stopped. They think the weather should hold out until at least midnight."

"So what's the problem?"

"The Gnomes."

"We established that," Harry said impatiently.

"I think you'd better make that an Irish coffee," George called out to Charlie. "The groom's looking a little testy."

"Will someone tell me what the problem is?" Harry asked the room at large.

Neville gave a great sigh. "All of their burrows have washed away, and the ground is too muddy to make new ones. They've staged a coup."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Are you serious? You're telling me that a few Garden Gnomes have staged a coup, and that it's a problem?"

"Harry, they're inside," Charlie explained gently. "It's a bit messy…you know they don't like us as it is."

"What does this mean for the reception?" Harry asked, turning back to Neville who seemed to know what was going on."

"Well, it all depends on Arthur really. He's managed to negotiate with them a little, they're contained on the ground floor, and the witches are all on the first floor and up, still carrying on. Ginny doesn't want to wait for Arthur to finish negotiating."

"So…"

"Ginny wants the reception here."

Harry groaned, listening to Teddy shouting at and commanding his little army of toy soldiers upstairs. "I knew she'd do this to me."

"Well?"

"Have you seen this place? We can't have people here!"

"The back yard is quite large," Ron said helpfully.

"So are the weeds, and they bite!" Harry protested. "And what about inside? I don't know if you've seen them, but the Dust Bunnies are getting out of control. And then there's the deliveries, and the food, and telling people about the change of plans..."

"Harry," Sirius said, coming closer. "We can do this. I promise you, this place can be up to a House Elf's standard within an hour."

"We might need a House Elf..."

"Harry," Sirius said sternly. "We can do this...we just need you to say yes."

Sighing, Harry glared at Ron as though it were his fault. "Ginny said she wants it here?"

"Yes."

"Those were her words? 'I want the reception at home'?"

"Yes."

"Her words?"

Ron sighed. "Hermione told me to tell you that Ginny wants the reception here. That's all I know."

"Harry?" Sirius asked.

Wondering what he was getting himself into, Harry slowly nodded his head. "Alright."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Bill!" George called outside. "He said yes, send them through!"

"Wait, what?" Harry said in confusion, standing up and looking outside. "Send who through?"

"I'll go see Hagrid, he's bringing the fairies, isn't he?" George said, approaching the front door.

"I'll go see Aberforth at the Hogs Head," Charlie added.

"No wait," George said. "I'll go to the Hogs Head, I need to stop in at the other shop and make sure Lee sends the fireworks here. You go see Hagrid."

"I'll go outside, have a chat to these weeds," Neville said, pulling a pair of gloves from his back pocket as he went.

"I'll see Minerva, maybe see if we can't start telling people when they arrive for the ceremony," Sirius said, following Charlie and George out the front door.

Harry sat there dumfounded, wondering how this had all happened so quickly. From the window to his left, he watched as Bill and a delivery person began levitating tables through to the back yard, stacking them up on the clear space. He looked to Ron for guidance, wondering what he should do.

"You just sit there, mate," he said, heading into the kitchen. "You drink your coffee, I'm going to make you some lunch."

"I don't want lunch," Harry said half heartedly, getting up from his chair. "We've got heaps to do."

"Uh uh!" Ron said loudly, looking at Harry with a stern glare. "You sit down, drink your coffee. What do you want on your sandwich?"

"Really, Ron, I don't want anything to eat."

"Trust me here mate," he insisted with confidence, opening the refrigerator and removing a loaf of bread. "You're probably gonna throw up at some stage today...you need something in your stomach."

"That's comforting," Harry said, listening as Teddy came rushing downstairs. His hair was a mess and his face red with excitement.

"Dad! Daddy Dad Dad! I missed you!"

"I missed you too, but what have I said about eating too many biscuits? And about taking advantage of Uncle Ron?"

"I'll go to hell for it?"

"Ron!" Harry groaned. "Stop telling him he's going to hell!"

"Well how am I supposed to make him listen?"

"You know he never used to curse until you first looked after him."

"What can I say? He brings out the best in me."

Shaking his head, he turned back to Teddy. "Would you like some lunch, Ratbag?"

"Yes, please!" he exclaimed, trying to climb up onto Harry's lap.

"Okay, okay," Harry agreed, grabbing him and putting him back on the floor. "But if you want to have lunch with Dad, you need to sit on your own chair, and be sensible. What would you like?"

"Baked beans," he said, climbing onto another chair.

"No, you had them last night."

"Can I have Weetbix?"

"You don't have Weetbix for lunch. What about some of that pasta I made the other night?"

"With the little hot dogs in it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Ron, could you put the container of pasta in the microwave, since you won't let me out of my seat?"

Ron raised his eyebrows at him, pausing as he buttered the bread. "Use the microwave? What am I? A Muggle?"

"You're going to be the idiot who could have been my best man if you're not careful."

"Fine," Ron, grumbled, retrieving the container from the fridge and putting it in the microwave. "What button to I press?"

"Start."

"Don't I have to enter the time? That's what the stupid one at home needs you to do."

"Just press start!" Harry groaned, wondering why he bothered at all.

"Alright, alright..."

Closing his eyes, Harry took a deep breath before pulling his list of things to do out of his pocket, wishing again that they had chosen six o'clock rather than five o'clock. After wasting the entire morning and now having to move the reception, he could really do with another hour up his sleeve.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Ratbag?"

"You're the best Dad in the whole wide world."

"I know," he smiled, turning the mug around to show Teddy the slogan. It had been his most recent Father's Day gift. "And I've got the mug to prove it."

The microwave beeped loudly three times, causing Ron to jump wildly, his butter knife clattering to the floor.

"Shit! What the bloody hell was that!"

Harry groaned, putting his head on the table as Teddy began laughing. This was going to be a long afternoon.

Ginny scrubbed and scrubbed at her face, bent over the bathroom sink with the water running, trying to wash off all of the makeup that Hermione had painstakingly just applied. Opening her eyes, she saw the black colour on her fingers, and set about scrubbing again, grabbing a wash cloth and furiously rubbing underneath her eyes. She took a few deep breaths, sniffling embarrassingly loudly, but thankfully no one could hear her.

Leaving the water running, she looked up into the mirror and sagged, seeing her bright red face and the mascara running down her cheeks. She scrubbed again, trying to get herself back to a standard where she could look in the mirror and recognise the woman she saw. Ginny Weasley was not a crier, at least not unless there was a good reason.

Apparently that had all changed that day.

This was not her at all. She did not suddenly burst into tears and not be able to explain why, but this was the third time it had happened today, and was perhaps the most inconvenient outburst. Now Hermione had to do her make up all over again. Taking a deep breath, she looked up into the mirror again, relieved to see her face free of leftover make up.

Clenching the basin tightly, she took a few deep breaths to collect herself, knowing that her Mum was waiting patiently outside the bathroom door. She had truly been a Saint, all day in fact. Nothing was too big or too small for her to take care of, though Ginny supposed she was really like that every day. Maybe she just appreciated it more today than she usually did, what with the extra stress she was under.

Ginny shook her head at this thought, telling herself off under her breath. She was not the one under stress today, that was Harry. When the Garden Gnomes had staged a coup, all she could think about was how this was going to ruin the relaxing afternoon she had arranged for him. He had the ceremony at Hogwarts to help set up, and a Butter Beer with his name on it to share with Ron and Neville. Now, he was doing her job, reorganising the entire reception to Godric's Hollow. Hermione had been to and from Godric's Hollow all afternoon, giving Ginny hourly updates on their progress and assuring her that Harry really wasn't stressed out at all.

Ginny knew when Hermione was lying through her teeth.

At this thought, tears sprung back up in Ginny's eyes, thinking about poor Harry and the stress she had dumped on him. Here she was, sitting at the Burrow doing nothing, while he ran around and did everything. The only constructive thing she had done all day was prance around in the rain casting as many weather charms as she could along with Hermione, Luna and her Mum, and even that had disastrous results.

The bathroom door opened slowly, and Ginny looked up to see her Mum poking her head around the door.

"How's it going in here, Dear?"

Opening her mouth to answer, Ginny's throat seemed to close, and all she could muster was a pathetic sounding sob.

"Oh dear, it's happening again," Molly muttered, coming inside. "Not to worry, Dear. This is perfectly normal, you just need to cry it out."

"I'm really sorry, Mum," she sniffed, allowing her to lead her back into her old bedroom. "You know I'm not normally like this, this is not me! I don't know who this crazy woman is. I'm babbling nonstop. Now I'm babbling on about how I babble on, and yet no one is stopping me! I'm just so tired…and I've done nothing all day except whinge and cry, and be the most awful bride ever."

"Sit down, take a breath," Molly instructed, while Hermione and Luna looked at her sympathetically.

"Someone should slap me I'm becoming hysterical!" she said all in one breath, putting her head in her hands.

"Oh, Ginny," Hermione sighed, coming to sit beside her on the bed and clasping her hands in hers. "Remember when I married Ron? Don't you remember the rampage I went on?"

"Oh, Hermione...everyone remembers the rampage. It's become a story of legend."

She nodded. "Remember? I started alphabetising Ron's record collection. Then I moved on to my cassette tapes, and my videos?"

"Then it was the pantry," Luna added.

"And then your wardrobe," her Mum said.

"Yes," Ginny said slowly, recalling that. "You colour coordinated your clothes...and then sorted them by material."

"And then I moved onto Ron's wardrobe. I arranged his grey work shirts from dark grey to medium grey to light grey. Truly I felt so much better."

"Yes, but you paid for it on your wedding day," Ginny retorted. "Since you didn't go to bed the night before."

"I had to clean the tiles, the grout was filthy."

Ginny took a deep breath and tried to relax, taking a long drink of water to try and soothe her head ache. Of course that only served to worsen the squirming of her stomach, though thankfully the worst of her nausea had come and passed. Morning sickness should have passed weeks ago. She would just blame Harry for that, he wasn't there to dispute it.

"Ginny," her Mum said kindly, coming to sit on her other side. She had some moisturising cream on the back of her hand, and she lightly dabbed it underneath Ginny's eyes. "I know exactly what you're feeling."

"Oh?" she said sarcastically before she could stop herself.

"Yes. You're absolutely exhausted. The Garden Gnome revolt, while unexpected, was a brief thrill, a bit of excitement. But that's all done and settled, and now you just feel silly, and you're very concerned about Harry. What he had to do last night wasn't easy for him, and therefore by default, it wasn't easy for you. Am I on the right track?"

"Yes," she mumbled.

"It's been a very long engagement, filled with high hopes and expectations that have so far not been met. There's a small part of you that's disappointed it's here already...the day's half gone and you've spent it crying! So far it's been pretty underwhelming, right?"

"Right."

Her Mum nodded. "And then there's a teeny tiny part of you that wishes it were all over and done with, that you could skip the whole damned day and wake up tomorrow morning with another ring on your finger. Am I right?"

Ginny nodded in agreement, more tears spilling from her eyes. "Don't you ever speak of this to anyone," she forced out, looking from her Mum, to Hermione and to Luna. "Especially not Harry. Don't you dare tell him I cried the entire day."

"Tell him that you're human?" Hermione pondered. "Never."

"Thanks Mum," she muttered, taking the handkerchief that was offered. She wiped her face properly and took a few short breaths, allowing herself to calm down.

"Now, what will make you feel better?" her Mum asked. "Would you like some time alone? Or, if we go out the window, we can go for a walk. Maybe even a broom ride?"

Considering this, Ginny knew she needed to rid herself of her headache. "Actually Mum, I wouldn't mind a bit of shut eye. I didn't sleep terribly well last night."

"Of course, Dear," her Mum said, kissing her forehead before getting up, Hermione and Luna vacating the room with a short wave. "You rest, the sheets are still fresh. Maybe Luna can fetch us a pot of tea...the Gnomes don't seem to mind her much."

"Thanks Mum," she sighed, already pulling back the blankets. "Will you wake me if I over sleep?"

"I will," she agreed, smiling at Ginny as she closed the door. "Don't worry...you'll feel much better once you have that beautiful dress on."

Her Mum closed the door, allowing Ginny a moment to look at her dress, where it hung in the garment bag on the other side of the room. Feeling as though she were peeking at Christmas presents, she crossed the room and pulled down the zip, smiling as she looked at the dress she had waited so long to wear.

Reaching out, she touched her fingertips to the fine lace that made up the dress, memorising its texture in case she forgot its beauty between now and putting it on. Removing the garment bag completely, Ginny smiled at the marvellous work Madam Malkin had done in making it for her. It was relatively plain in shape, with most of the detail and beauty coming from the lace, which had taken Ginny months to choose. It was form fitting, flaring out a little at her knees, while the neckline was V shaped, deep enough that Harry would approve for sure. Ginny's favourite part though was the back, which was almost non-existent by the time she kept redesigning it. When she had her last fitting yesterday, almost her entire back was completely exposed, right down to the three white scars on her lower back.

Her Mum said it was too revealing, which was of course the reason why the back was Ginny's favourite part.

The only adjustment that had to be made during her final fitting was for her swollen belly and breasts, which were suprisingly the greatest problem. It had been particularly shocking to try on the dress to be refitted, only to find that her heavy breasts were the main reason the shoulders of the dress wouldn't stay up. Now with the right charms the shoulders stayed up, and a Glamour charm would conceal her true shape until they were ready to announce it in the evening. She didn't want to appear pregnant in her wedding pictures.

With a content sigh, Ginny bent down and picked up the garment bag, carefully folding it over her desk chair before going back to her bed. She pulled back the blanket and lay it across the foot of the bed, climbing under the sheet and getting comfortable in a way she only could in her childhood bed. Closing her eyes, she tried to find sleep, distracting herself by running her hand across her stomach, wondering again if what she felt were movements, or just her queasy stomach.

Rolling over, she smiled as she looked at her wedding dress, brimming with excitement for how pleased she was with it. When she had told her mother she was wearing a dress made of lace, she had nearly fallen over in shock and excitement. Apparently it meant she was finally a lady.

Still smiling to herself stupidly, Ginny felt herself come over all giddy as she thought of Harry's proposal, and all the excitement that had built up to it for weeks. Despite his stint in hospital and sudden adoption of Teddy, they had somehow managed to stay on track, both of them knowing that they couldn't even entertain the thought of not being together.

It was after Teddy's first birthday when Harry really began to change, when he finally seemed to be settling into their new life as a small family. She had just started work in the Department of Magical Creatures, and Harry, for the first time in his life, had begun making plans. The renovations that had been stalled for months were suddenly back in action, and he was entertaining the thought of meeting with the manager of the Arrows, who had been pursuing him ever since his return to the spotlight as a family man. He still wasn't coping well with his past, still didn't sleep though the night (not that he did now), but it was clear to Ginny that he was thinking of their future.

It began with Ron and Hermione's wedding, and then the news of Percy and Penelope's elopement. He would smile at her, and say that she was next. To this day she swore he charmed Hermione's bouquet to fly right into her unmarried hands. Then it was the wedding magazine left carelessly open in the bathroom, quickly followed by the way he would stroke the fourth finger of her left hand, kissing her as he did so. He quickly escalated to the dinners at the Muggle restaurants, and the small jewellery boxes pushed across the table to reveal only a pair of earrings, or a pendant necklace. Each of them beautiful and well loved, but not what she was anticipating most.

He was torturing her, and they both knew it. He took far too much pleasure in the look of dismay that crossed her face every time he dropped to one knee, only to un-tie and re-tie his shoe lace, smirking at her and waiting for her to say something. The time he had bent down to shine the end of her shoe, he had risked losing some teeth she was so frustrated. When his proposal finally did come, she only looked at him in suspicion, forcing himself to explain.

"I'm not down her tying my shoe lace," he smiled up at her, bent down on one knee in Trafalgar Square, London, where they had spent the day looking around.

"Okay," she had said breathlessly, wringing her hands together.

"And I'm not down here to shine your shoe."

"Okay."

He hesitated, taking a small box out of his pocket before looking back at her, every trace of a smile or smirk replaced by nerves. "Ginny, I ca-"

"Yes!" she exclaimed before she could help herself. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

He looked at her in shock, his mouth gaping open. "But I..." he started, finishing with a groan. "I've got a whole speech ready."

"I don't care. I accept!"

"You accept, do you?" he asked, getting up with a renewed smile. "You accept this...pair of earrings?"

She put her arms around him, kissing his cheek as she spoke. "If that's a pair of earrings, you're a dead man, Potter. You're a-"

"Shut up," he muttered, making her kiss him properly, their kiss eliciting a few hearty cheers of congratulations from the surrounding Muggles.

By the time they broke apart, she was practically legless, grateful that he was in no rush to release her. They kissed languidly for a few moments, and as soon as she felt her legs come back to life she pulled herself out of his arms, looking for the jewelery box.

"Well come on then, let's see it," she smiled, biting her lip.

Shaking his head, Harry opened the box and showed her the engagement ring she had seen so many months before, the one that his father had given to his mother.

"I love you, so much," he said, sliding the ring on her finger.

"I love you too," she replied, looking at the ring which fitted perfectly. Completely overwhelmed with relief, she kissed him slowly. "Thank you."

Her eyes bursting open, Ginny flew out of her bed, seized by a renewed sense of energy and emotional stability. Barrelling out of her room she dashed down the staircase, nearly tumbling into Hermione and her Mum. They stood halfway down the stairs to the ground floor, the Garden Gnomes fiercely defending their new territory while Luna made tea.

"Hermione! What are you doing?" Ginny said in a rush. "It's three thirty!"

Hermione gasped, looking at her wide eyed. "Wha-? I thought you were going to sleep?"

"Are you daft? My hair is not going to curl itself!"

Hermione burst out laughing, shaking her head and she began to follow Ginny back stairs. "Ah, that's the Ginny we were looking for. Luna, we'll need another tea cup!"

Wiping the sweat out of his eyes, Harry collapsed onto the front step, taking a long well deserved mouthful of Butterbeer. The schedule Ginny had made for him had all but been thrown out the window, with Harry only just having arrived back from checking on Hogwarts now, at three thirty. Sirius had spent most of his time there, arranging everything just as specified by both Harry and Ginny, and it was a relief to see that everything there was going according to plan. Now, as long as Minerva didn't ply the Ministry official with too much port wine while they waited, they'd be alright.

He ran through his mental check list in his mind, ticking off every little task that he had thought of throughout the day. The beer and wine had been delivered, and the bar had been set up and adequately stocked. The caterers were there, taking over Harry's kitchen, and the wedding cake had arrived in top condition. As outlined in his schedule, Harry had checked over every inch of the icing, wondering again whether three tiers would be enough for all the people coming. He had given it his nod of approval, before moving onto other problems that continued arising.

The first flower delivery that had arrived was all wrong, though he had only figured that out once the wizard was gone. That alone had taken a precious hour to sort out and fix, and even then the bridal party bouquets were delivered to Godric's Hollow, rather than Hagrid's cabin at Hogwarts. Thankfully the right tables and chairs had been delivered the moment Harry agreed to the location change, and Hermione had arrived just in time to arrange them to her liking, setting Bill and Charlie onto the perilous task of laying out the table cloths and the centrepieces. As soon as Hermione had started talking about _wedding favours _and _floral centrepieces, _Harry had bolted, making any excuse possible to be elsewhere. Those were simply too much for his male brain to comprehend.

Hagrid was here already, and he had brought the fairies with him, who were already prancing about the place, fluttering their wings and showing off. He had trailed the lights across the tall over hanging trees, and despite his initial opposition to them, Harry was forced to admit the lights and fairies would look nice at night. Obviously, that was Ginny's idea.

Downing his Butterbeer, Harry slumped back against the verandah steps, closing his eyes for just a few moments. Everything was on track. Scarily so. Teddy was upstairs asleep, or so Ron assured him, and all that was left to do was pack, shower, dress and go to Hogwarts. Feeling much more calm and relaxed, Harry threw his arm across his eyes and allowed himself a few moments of shut eye, even if it was out in the hot sun. Sadly, his calm didn't last long, and he found himself sitting up and listening carefully.

He didn't quite know what it was, or when it had developed, but Harry had come to understand how Molly could apparently see out the back of her head. It was a sixth sense that came with knowing one's child well, and detecting the change in the air that signalled mischief. There were a few footsteps that Harry could hear all the way outside, and a series of loud bumps a moment later, and he knew exactly what was going on. He threw himself to the side, just in time to see Teddy come soaring down the staircase and out the front door, hanging onto Ginny's suitcase for dear life as he squealed loudly.

"Theodore Remus Potter!" Harry shouted, casting a cushioning charm just as Teddy and the suitcase soared over the verandah and the steps, landing on the front path in a heap.

Apparently not hearing his father, Teddy rolled around and laughed as the suitcase burst open, and he grabbed a handful of Ginny's clothes and threw them in the air. Counting to five in his head, Harry took a deep breath and stalked over to where Teddy lay, remembering only at the last minute not to put his hands on his hips like Molly. Standing before him, Harry watched as Teddy's laughter died away, realising he had been caught.

Teddy fell silent, looking at Harry apprehensively.

"What have I told you about that?"

Sticking his bottom lip out, Teddy shrugged, tears already beginning to spill. "Erm..."

"What have I told you?"

Sniffling, Teddy looked at the mess he had made. "Don't use the good suitcase?"

"Don't do it at all!" Harry exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "Honestly, Teddy. How many times have I told you, don't go sliding down the stairs!"

"I didn't!" he shouted indignantly. "I flew down!"

Folding his arms, Harry raised his eyebrows at his son, indicating exactly what he was thinking.

"Sorry Daddy," Teddy mumbled very quietly, already sobbing as he picked up the clothes that lay strewn across the garden.

"What are you sorry for?" Harry asked, seeing Sirius arrive around the corner. Sirius looked at what Teddy had done, and was clearly trying to hold in his laughter.

"Sorry for being naughty," Teddy mumbled, even quieter than before.

"What do you think needs to happen now?" Harry asked next, looking away from Sirius before he too started laughing. Trust Teddy to go flying down the staircase on a suitcase.

"I need a time out..." he sniffled.

Harry sighed, looking at his watch and then back to Teddy. It was obvious he hadn't been to sleep that afternoon. "Have you been to sleep this afternoon?"

"No," Teddy admitted, stuffing the last of Ginny's items in the bag.

Waving his wand, Harry closed the bag and cast a charm to make it lighter. He sighed to himself…there really wasn't enough time for Teddy to have a sleep. "Well, then you can return Mum's bag to her room, and then go to yours for some quiet time."

Nodding his head and still crying, Teddy picked up the bag and traipsed off excruciatingly slowly, taking each step as though he had never climbed the stairs before. Turning to Sirius now, Harry groaned and turned away, resting his forehead against the verandah railing.

"You look like you need a tranquilizer," Sirius said, remembering their joke from years ago.

"You can get me one of those?"

"With a permit, sure. I'd have to shoot you in the arse with it though, they're like darts."

Laughing, Harry raised his head. "Thought it was too good to be true."

They laughed together for a few moments, Harry realising that they hadn't done that in many years.

"Your Dad was nervous too."

Harry shrugged. "I'm not really nervous, just want to get organised that's all."

"Oh, alright then," Sirius replied, giving Harry a smile of doubt.

"So Dad was nervous then?"

Sirius smiled as Harry knew he would. "An absolute wreck, completely convinced that Lily was going to stand him up, or leave him at the alter. Just before the service he choked on a breath mint...told me later he considered not fighting it."

Harry laughed again, trying not to picture that. "Okay, don't let me near a breath mint. Gum will be fine."

"I'll keep that in mind," he laughed, clapping Harry on the shoulder.

Checking his watch, Harry's heart sank as he saw the time. "I should keep moving, I need to pack for Teddy, and for myself."

"Alright then," Sirius nodded. "I should get going myself, make myself presentable for this afternoon. I'll be back here just after four then?"

"Yeah, see you soon," Harry farewelled, picking up his empty bottle of Butterbeer before heading inside.

Making his way through the dozen or so caterers who had over taken his house, Harry slipped up stairs as quickly as he could, breathing a sigh of relief when he reached the first floor. Ginny's suitcase had been dropped just outside their bedroom door, and Harry couldn't help but laugh when he looked into Teddy's room, seeing him lying face down on the floor sucking his thumb. He was fast asleep, exhausted by all that had gone on. Tank lay across Teddy's bed, watching over him as Harry pulled the door halfway closed and headed to his own room.

Opening Ginny's suitcase on the bed, Harry shook his head as he hauled all of her clothing out, forcing himself to fold it all by hand so could make a good impression. After removing the jeans and long sleeved shirts, Harry searched through her drawers for the bathing suits he had seen her wear, praying that they were still where he thought. Finding them, he grabbed all three pairs and carefully laid them out on top of her other clothing, ensuring that they would be the first thing she saw if she were mischievous enough to snoop during the reception.

He quickly packed a duffle bag for himself, running through his mental check list of all the things he had forgotten last time they had gone on holiday with Ron and Hermione. Knowing he would remember half a dozen other things during the night, he put their bags by the bedroom door and headed back into Teddy's room, where he still lay fast asleep. He quickly sorted through his clothing, laying it all out on the bed to check what he hadn't packed yet. It was easy enough for Sirius to apparate right over and collect anything Teddy needed, but he didn't want to bother him with that. Shaking his head, Harry reminded himself that he had nothing to prove to Sirius, and that packing correctly didn't prove anything anyway.

He faced a dilemma when he had to choose the bag. Would Teddy prefer the case with Woody and Buzz, or Bob the Builder? Bob's popularity had been growing over the last few days, and more than once that day Harry had heard Teddy singing that annoying theme song. If he had to hear 'Can we fix it?' one more time, Bob the Builder would be exiled. He stood there for the longest time trying to decide, finally charming the first case so that all characters would be on there, at least for the time that they were away.

Ducking into the bathroom, he made sure to pack the spare tube of toothpaste, not wanting to hear another lecture from Teddy about his apparent poor packing skills. Collecting Teddy's unused pillow, he put it at the end of his bed with the suitcase before pulling his wedding clothes out of the cupboard and setting them out. Watching the time edge closer and closer to four o'clock, Harry began to panic. He had an hour left. Swearing loudly, he threw himself into the shower, wondering if there was any plausible reason to postpone the wedding again.

He didn't know what was coming over him, all he knew was that the minute hand on his cheap watch was moving far too quickly. It must be wrong, broken for sure. He would need to check the time against Ron's watch, to reassure himself that he actually had more than an hour. Thinking of Ginny, he wondered if she was as nervous as he had suddenly become. Knowing her, the change in plans would have sent her in a spin, especially with not being able to do anything she had planned on doing herself. She must be bored out of her mind, sitting around waiting for five o'clock. She was probably already dressed, which was more than he had managed.

"Oh, f-f-damit!" Harry cried out, remembering what he had forgotten to do.

Barely turning off the water, he burst out of the shower and bolted to the small bathroom window, slipping a little and banging his knee against the edge of the tub. Groaning, he clutched the old Quidditch injury as he threw open the window and looked outside. Scanning the yard, he set on eyes on Ron, the only person out there who could help him.

"Ron" he shouted urgently, wishing he could slap himself with the required force. "Ron!"

"What's wrong?" he asked, turning around and seeing Harry's head poking out the window.

"Get up here! Now!"

At this instruction, Ron bolted for the house, leaving behind Neville and Hagrid who looked positively shocked. Closing the bathroom window, Harry hastily redressed in his shorts without bothering to dry off, and he burst out the bathroom door just as Ron arrived at the top of the stair case, calling out his name.

"Harry? Oh, there you are. Wh-"

"Come here," Harry said breathlessly, setting off towards his bedroom. "I can't believe I forgot this, shit!"

"You forgot what? Is it the rings? Because I've got them, I promise."

"No, it's..." he trailed off, reaching his bedside table and opening the bottom drawer. Inside was the small white box that he had picked up yesterday, his gift to Ginny that he should have sent hours ago. Taking it out, he pulled back the blankets on the bed, fumbling with the loose floorboard underneath until it opened. From there he retrieved a slightly larger box, which contained his second gift to her.

Dropping the two boxes on the bed, Harry panicked again. He needed parchment.

"I need parchment," he said out loud, opening the other drawers of his bedside table, praying that it would appear to him. "Parchment and a quill, dammit, where are they?"

"Parchment and a quill?" Ron asked calmly.

"Yes! I need them right now!" he said, rushing around to Ginny's drawers, still searching.

"Here!" Ron said, grabbing him and pulling him up straight. He handed him a piece of parchment and a quill. "Are you a wizard or not?"

Harry looked at him in shock, not believing that he hadn't just thought to summon some. He took a deep breath to calm himself down, trying not to think about his stupidity. "Thanks," he said breathlessly, his hands shaking as he took them.

"What's this for?" Ron asked as Harry sat down on the bed.

"For Ginny," Harry muttered, taking a moment to steady his hand. He carefully wrote out his message and cut off the excess parchment. Sliding the small parchment underneath the ribbon on the white box, he stood up and handed them both to Ron.

"I need you to take these to her," he explained urgently. "Right now, I need you to take them right now."

"What are they?" Ron asked, giving the longer box a shake.

"Don't!" Harry groaned, wishing Ron would understand. "I was supposed to send these hours ago! Please, Ron, just go! Don't stop for a cup of tea! Take them straight to her."

"Got it," Ron said, already on his way out.

"Give them to her yourself, alright?" he continued, following Ron down the short hallway. "Don't give them to your Mum, just straight to Ginny. Make sure she's going to open them now, okay?"

"Alright," Ron said, heading down the stairs. "Straight to Ginny. Harry…you're half dressed."

"Oh, right," Harry said sheepishly, stopping halfway down the stairs and taking a few steps back up. "Come straight back, alright? Come straight back and tell me she got them!"

"Alright," Ron repeated. "Take a breath mate, you're going to have a stroke if you're not careful!"

Going back upstairs, Harry rushed towards the front window and looked out, watching as Ron apparated outside the front gate. He stood there in complete shock for a moment, realising he hadn't completely washed out the shampoo from his hair. Sticking his head under the shower head, he washed the rest of it out and dried his hair, sighing in relief as he heard Teddy waking up.

"Hey, Ratbag," he said in what should have been a comforting and soothing voice. Instead he just sounded panicked. "Ready for a shower?"

"No..." Teddy grumbled, rubbing his eyes and squirming. "I'm tired...you woke me up shouting."

"Sorry, mate," he apologised, slapping his forehead. He hesitated for a moment, considering the best course of action. Teddy needed a shower, and it was sure to both wake him up and settle him. He picked him up off the floor and carried him to the bathroom, ignoring his cries of protest and tiredness. "Come on big boy, time for a shower."

"No..." Teddy sobbed as Harry put him down in the tub, vanishing his clothing and turning on the water. "I don't want a shower..."

"Good boy," Harry continued, praying that Teddy would behave. He still needed to dress, and with another bout of even worse panic, he realised he still needed to write his vows.

Teddy sobbed and began to cry loudly, always so cranky after a sleep during the day. In that moment, Harry felt like doing the exact same thing. Rubbing his eyes as Harry put him under the water, Teddy suddenly gave a loud wail of frustration

"I'm back!" Ron shouted, scaring Harry half to death.

"Back already?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I gave it to her, told her to open it, and then got the hell out. I had to climb up the side of the house and go through her bedroom window, those Gnomes are vicious."

"What was she doing?" Harry asked loudly, trying to make himself heard over Teddy's wails. "Was she dressed?"

"No," Ron laughed, grimacing a moment later. "She was prancing around in her knickers, her hair in rollers. Merlin...nothing I needed to see, I'll tell you that much."

"So she's not ready?"

"No...well she probably just had to take out those things in her hair and put her dress on. I'd say we're looking at a good ten to fifteen minutes late."

"Okay...good," Harry muttered, looking at his watch again before looking back up at Ron. "You're dressed?"

"I've been dressed for an hour!" Ron said indignantly, glancing down at himself. "What do you reckon? I'm not sure about this vest...or this tie...I don't think grey is really my colour."

"You look dashing," Harry muttered, checking on Teddy. "Close your eyes." He squirted some shampoo onto his head, messily rubbing it in as Teddy shrank his hair back to nothing, giving an angry shout at him.

"What did you do to him, by the way?" Ron asked, trying not to laugh.

"Practically cut his throat," Harry mumbled.

"Oh, well if that's all," he laughed, stepping back and pointing into the hallway. "Out, get dressed."

"No, I need to-"

"I'll get him organised," Ron assured him. "Go. Get dressed, and sit down for five minutes."

Harry only needed to hesitate briefly. "Okay."

"Alright then," Ron muttered, taking Harry's place and turning to Teddy. "Hey Ted, how are - Oh! Bloody hell! Where're your clothes?" he shouted in mock horror.

Listening to Teddy roar with laughter, Harry hastily dressed in his suit, suddenly thinking that maybe throwing up might indeed help. It certainly seemed to be what his stomach was thinking about. Messing up the buttons on his shirt, Harry's frustration with himself only grew, thinking angrily about the way he had put off writing his vows. Now he had nothing, with less than forty five minutes left to go. Almost an hour if Ginny was sufficiently late, which he prayed for.

Not even bothering to attempt his tie, he stuffed it into his pocket and headed down stairs, knowing exactly what he needed to do. With each step he took he knew he was going to hell for this, but there was nothing else he could do. He needed inspiration, he needed to know what to say...what did one say when they wrote their own vows? He was going to be a terrible husband. He ought to know what to say to Ginny instinctually. It should come naturally to him after five years together.

Seeing Ginny's neat and tidy desk he definitely wanted to cry this time. Why had they cleaned up inside? Now he would have to look high and low for the little red notebook he had seen her writing in, the one in which he knew she had written her vows. Dropping to his knees, he opened the drawer where he had last seen it, and was surprised to find it sitting right on top.

He didn't have the time to hesitate, and so he picked up the little red book and opened it to the first page, seeing Ginny's handwritten notes. Scanning through them, he tried to take it all in, feeling only a brief moment of comfort. Very quickly, he came to a conclusive realisation.

He really did need to throw up.


	5. Chapter 5 With this ring

A/N It's finally here, the wedding. I apologize that it's very long (though we cut lots), but I am so sick of looking at this chapter that it will have to do. I also can't guarantee that the level of corniness won't make you sick. :-)

Thanks for all the reviews, they're very exciting to read.

By the time four o'clock came and went, Ginny was feeling much calmer, certainly more level headed than she had been an hour ago. She didn't want to jinx her good mood, and so didn't say anything to her mum or friends, but the brief hour that had lapsed had allowed her enough time to begin feeling excited, something she had felt before each of their postponed weddings. By the time they had scheduled their fourth date, Ginny had not allowed herself to feel any excitement for the plans they were making, making it easier when that date had inevitably been postponed.

Now, however, despite the news about Remus' death, and despite the poor weather at the Burrow and the subsequent coup, everything was going ahead just as planned. Hermione, her dutiful Maid of Honour, had assured her that everything was just as if Ginny had organised it herself. Until now, Ginny hadn't felt excitement for their wedding, only a mixture of apprehension and nerves.

Aside from herself, Luna was the only one left who wasn't quite ready, having spent quite some time flittering about and helping everyone else. Nevertheless, Luna and Hermione were already in their light green cocktail dresses, which Madam Malkin had described as the perfect blend of formal and chic, whatever the hell that meant.

"How are you going there, Ginny?" Molly asked from behind her, busy finishing Luna's hair.

"I'm fine, Mum," Ginny said honestly. "Just excited."

"Excited? Well that's good then," she commented to Luna. "Better than the tears."

"Don't mention that again," Hermione scowled, still applying Ginny's light foundation before moving onto her eye shadow. "I am not redoing this face."

Ginny laughed, stretching her arms out and rolling her shoulders.

"Careful!" Hermione scolded her, reaching up to her head. "You'll dislodge the rollers. They need to stay in place."

"Sorry," she apologised, sitting still again. "I wonder what Teddy's doing right now."

"Last I saw him, he was on Hagrid's shoulders, chatting up a Fairy."

"That sounds like him," Ginny mused, trying not to fidget and look at the clock. Time was moving at a glacial pace, and she wanted nothing more than for five o'clock to hurry up, so that she and Harry could finally get married. _'It's happening today,' _she reminded herself, feeling giddy with excitement.

"And what was Harry doing?" she asked now, the fifth or sixth time she had asked that question.

"Yelling at someone about flowers."

"Well, that definitely sounds like Harry. Was he freaking out terribly?"

"He's fine, now close your eyes," Hermione instructed.

Tapping her foot, Ginny stayed still as Hermione worked, listening to her mum and Luna converse quietly on the other side of her bedroom. Luna's hair must be finished, for they both came over a few moments later, standing by the bed where Ginny sat and oohing and ahhing at her make up.

"Does it look okay?" Ginny asked, finally allowed to open her eyes.

"It looks lovely," Molly said rather quietly, wringing her hands together.

Luna nodded in agreement. "See, Hermione? I told you the Nargle made make up would blend nicely with her freckles."

"You didn't cover my freckles did you?" Ginny asked urgently, hardly believing that after so many years of hating them she didn't want them covered on her wedding day. "Harry likes them, that's all."

"No, they're just a little blended, don't worry," Hermione assured her. "Now, go see what the bathroom mirror thinks."

With a short nod she got up and left, heading straight into the bathroom to take a look. Opening the curtains for extra light, Ginny peered at herself in the mirror, her excitement sky rocketing as she assessed her makeup. It was just as she had requested, minimal without being plain. Thanking the mirror for its compliments, Ginny walked back across the hall to her bedroom, opening the door and entering without knocking.

"Oh! Bloody hell!" she heard Ron call out in shock, and though she couldn't see him Ginny immediately grabbed the front of her short satin robe and pulled it across properly.

"Ron!" she cried out in frustration, clutching the robe as she looked around for him. Beginning to blush, she realised all she was wearing underneath was a pair of knickers and a tank top, and that she had probably given her brother an eye full of it all. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here," he groaned from the window, where he sat on the sill with his head buried in the frame. "Merlin, put some clothes on!"

Hermione swatted the back of his neck, shaking her head at him. "I told you she wasn't decent!"

"What are you doing here?" Ginny demanded now, looking to her mum and Luna for any indication.

"I've got something for you, alright?" he groaned, still not looking up. "It's from Harry."

"From Harry?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," he nodded, suddenly brandishing two white boxes at her.

"Oh," she said now, standing there immobile. This she was not expecting.

Ron nodded. "That bloke is going to have a stroke if you don't open this right now," he continued. "Honestly, Gin, I really think his health depends on this."

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now," he insisted, brandishing the boxes at her again. "Please...just take them."

"Alright," she said, coming over and taking the boxes. One small box felt light and mysterious, while the larger box felt slightly heavy. "Thanks Ron."

"Are you going to open them?"

"Erm..." Ginny began. She didn't really know if she had time.

Hermione intervened. "It's alright, Ron. I'll take it from here," she assured him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You can go now."

"Thank you," he mumbled, turning around and disappearing out the window a moment later.

The four of them stood there looking at the boxes, and it was only at Hermione's insistence that Ginny sat down on the bed and looked at them.

"Now, before you start," Hermione muttered, taking out her wand and waving it across Ginny's face. "There, it's all water proof now. Cry all you want."

"Cry?" she said dumbly, looking at the packages. Harry had given her a gift. Suddenly she felt nervous and a little sick, the reality of the day finally hitting her. "He got me this?"

"Yes," Hermione said patiently.

"Go on, Dear," Molly insisted, sitting down beside her. "Open them."

Looking them over, Ginny noticed a small piece of parchment slipped under the ribbon on the smaller box. Pulling it out, she opened it up and began to read, needing to remind herself to breathe.

"For you, on our wedding day," Ginny read aloud. "From Harry."

Around her, Luna, Hermione and her mum all sighed and smiled.

Taking a deep breath, Ginny glanced up at Hermione. "You helped him with this, didn't you," she smiled.

"Only the little box," Hermione answered, looking at the other one with great curiosity. "I don't know what the larger one is."

"Which one should I open first?" she asked everyone.

Luna considered the two packages carefully. "The smaller one."

"Okay," Ginny muttered, setting aside the larger box.

Her hands shook as she removed the lid, and she gave a low gasp of recognition as she looked at what was inside.

"Oh, Merlin," she gasped in astonishment, looking at the pearl earrings she had once seen in a Muggle jewellery shop. "These are the ones I wanted."

"They're lovely," Molly also gasped, looking at them over Ginny's shoulders.

"You're just lucky I was with you when you saw them," Hermione smiled. "He came to me for help, and I knew exactly what to tell him. Don't tell him I told you, please."

"I won't," Ginny promised, reaching up to her ears and removing the fake pearls she had purchased when she realised she couldn't afford real ones. Her hands were shaking when she took the earrings out of the box and inserted them into her ear lobes, fastening the back onto them. "How do they look?"

"Just perfect," Molly said, kissing her on the cheek as she stood up and took another look. "They'll go nicely with the dress."

For the next minute or so they admired the earrings that Harry had sent until the other box caught Ginny's eye, and she couldn't help but feel nervous as she picked it up. It was heavy, but not too heavy, giving no indication as to what was inside. The box had a different jeweller brand as the one the earrings had come in, and Ginny had to resist the urge to shake the box before opening it.

"You don't know what this is?" she asked Hermione, her fingers poised on the lid.

"No."

Hesitating for a moment, Ginny bit her lip and opened the lid, frowning in confusion when she looked inside.

"Oh...it's a box inside a box..." Luna said airily. "Probably to keep your hopes and dreams in."

Ginny tried not to laugh. "Or perhaps it's the case for what ever's inside."

"Perhaps."

Removing the box, Ginny stroked the mahogany lid before fumbling with the clasp, excitedly anticipating what might be inside. When she finally opened it, she stared at the contents for a long moment, and as soon as she recognised what it was she was speechless.

"Oooh," Molly, Luna and Hermione sighed, looking inside.

"Are they real?" Hermione whispered.

"If they are, they're probably worth more than this house," Molly commented.

"Ginny?" Luna called, shaking her shoulder. "Hello, Ginny? Has a Nargle stolen your tongue?"

Ginny shook her head, covering her mouth and more tears began to fall. She started grinning widely, finally finding her breath to speak.

"I saw this years ago," she whispered through her fingers. "How did he remember?"

"What exactly is it?" Molly asked. "It's beautiful, but what is it?"

"It's a head band," Ginny said, lowering her hand and placing the case on the bed. Almost afraid to do so, she picked up the head band and carefully lifted it out of the box, showing everyone the shape. "See?"

"I almost can't!" Hermione joked. "Those diamonds sure are sparkling."

"I don't want to think about how much this cost him," Ginny murmured, her fingers tracing each row of diamonds, which seemed to be jammed in together, creating a beautiful encrusted look.

"Don't be thinking about silly things like money on your wedding day," Molly said kindly. "Would you like to wear it?"

Ginny nodded slowly, knowing that she definitely did. "Yes, please. Luna?"

Luna gave a short nod. "Do you still want your hair up?"

"Yes, please," Ginny replied. "Just not too formal...or neat."

"Got it. Hermione, did you put the Sleakeasy in with the rollers?" Luna asked, already beginning to unravel the ones at the base of her neck.

"Yes, of course."

"Alright then. I'll need a wide toothed comb, some invisible pins, some invisible bands and strong Holding Charm. Stat!"

After removing all of the rollers, Luna started by making a part just left of centre on Ginny's head, sweeping her hair and fringe over to one side before taking the headband. Very carefully, she positioned it on the crown of Ginny's head, tilting it forward just a little.

"Is that comfortable?" Luna asked as Hermione returned with the required tools.

"It's perfect," Ginny said quietly, gratefully accepting the tissue her mum passed to her. "Thanks Mum."

"It's not too tight?"

"No, it fits really well."

"Where did you say you saw the headband?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Erm, it was when Harry had just started with the Arrows. We were at a charity ball, and another witch was wearing one a little like this," Ginny explained, finishing with a sly grin. "But I think hers was just fake."

"And he remembered that you liked it?" her mum asked in surprise.

"Yeah. It wasn't long after we got engaged, I'd say he brought it then. He's probably had it stashed under the loose floor board beneath our bed for three years."

Wringing her hands together, Ginny tried not to watch the clock as Luna worked slowly, taking small sections of hair and fixing them into place with the invisible hair pins.

Impatient, she conjured a mirror and levitated it in the air before her, watching as Luna fixed her hair into a messy side bun. She swept her fringe down the side of her face, ensuring that the headband could still be seen, and for the next few minutes she and Hermione fussed over her hair with Holding Charms, ensuring that not one hair would fall out of place.

"How does that look?" Luna asked, adding one more pin as her mum snapped a few pictures on their ancient camera.

"It looks good," Ginny said gratefully, reaching up to touch the headband. Much to her surprise, it wasn't too heavy, nor did it press uncomfortably into the sides of her head. "I really like it."

Nervously checking the time again, Ginny turned to where her wedding dress hung on the outside of her cupboard, waiting for her. She took it off the hanger, hardly believing that she was really going to put it on. Grinning in excitement, Ginny opened the invisible zipper at the back before carefully stepping into it under her mum's watchful gaze.

"I can't believe I'm finally putting this on," Ginny muttered, pulling the dress up and removing her robe at the same time. She allowed Luna to close the short zip before turning around to remove her tank top, pulling the shoulders up and over her arms. Looking down at it, she swayed her hips and watched as the lace rippled elegantly. She turned around to everyone else. "How does it look?"

There were already tears forming in Molly's eyes. "It looks just lovely," she said quietly, smiling as she came forward and began smoothing it out, ensuring that it sat properly. "Let me fix the sides for you."

"Okay," Ginny said, biting her lips as her mum charmed the sides of the dress so that they wouldn't flutter, finishing with a charm on each shoulder so that they didn't slip off.

"Do you want a sun charm for your back?" she asked, sniffling and dabbing at her eyes. "You don't want to get burnt."

Biting back the smart reply about sun burn and Scotland, Ginny nodded her head. "Yes, please."

Luna and Hermione smiled at her widely as Molly cast the sun block charm, and suddenly the prospect of what she was about to do hit Ginny again. She started laughing.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" she said, trying to take a deep breath as she ran her hands down her dress.

"What?" Hermione asked, fetching Ginny's shoes. "Laughing like a maniac, or getting married?"

"Both!" Ginny laughed even harder, stepping into the shoes. Teetering a little, she forced herself to calm down, knowing she needed just a little bit more concentration when walking in high heels.

"Oh my, Ginny," Luna frowned. "You're taller. Harry's not going to know what to do with you."

"He'll end up trying to kiss you on the chin," Molly chuckled, having a look at Ginny from the front. Giving a great sigh, she dabbed at her eyes again. "I'll go get your father, shall I?"

"That sounds good Mum, thanks."

Walking slowly so that she could keep looking at her, her mum left the room and went in search of her dad, and they could hear her calling out to him. Alone now, Ginny turned back to Hermione and Luna, who were also stepping into their shoes.

"You guys look beautiful," she said, grateful now more than ever for their unwavering support over the last three years.

"You do too," Luna smiled, the two of them coming forward and taking her hands.

"Yeah, you look amazing," Hermione smiled. "Harry's going to be bowled over."

"Thanks," Ginny said quietly, squeezing their hands. "Thanks for everything."

They nodded and smiled, but didn't say anything. Suddenly all three of them let loose into squeals of excitement and delight, bouncing up and down on the toes of their shoes.

"I can't believe we're finally here," Ginny cried, wondering if she would ever stop smiling. "I'm so excited!"

"We know!" Hermione and Luna cried out in reply.

"Hell or high water, it's happening!" Ginny said.

"It's happening!"

"Oh God...I think I need to sit down!" Ginny laughed, pulling her friends into tight hugs.

"No, no sitting! It's almost five o'clock," Hermione exclaimed. "We need to go."

"Okay," Ginny agreed, taking her wand and casting a Glamour Charm on her body. "I don't look pregnant?"

"You look beautiful," Hermione assured her.

"Yes," Luna agreed readily. "Not at all like a witch who got knocked up and had to bring forward her wedding by two months."

"That's the look I was going for," Ginny smiled, loving Luna's honest appraisal.

They all laughed again, and together they set off for the hallway, Luna reassuring them that the Gnomes had agreed to let them downstairs as long as they were departing. They met Molly and Arthur on the way down, and Ginny's heart swelled as she saw the look on his face. He was completely gobsmacked, having not known what to expect. Like all the other men, he had stayed far away from her bedroom the entire day.

"I'm sorry, I'm looking for my daughter, Ginny Weasley?" he said very seriously. "She's about your height, but she never wears make up or dresses."

"I do sometimes," she protested in fun, thinking of the dress she had worn for Harry yesterday.

"Once in a blue moon," he muttered, taking a deep breath before continuing up the stairs to look at her properly.

"Doesn't she look lovely, Arthur?" Molly said from below.

His lips in a tight line, he gave a non-committal nod. "What's all this," he asked, gesturing to her new earrings and head band.

"A gift from Harry," she explained simply, wishing she could stop smiling. Her cheeks were hurting already.

"Huh," he muttered, looking rather stressed. Taking a deep breath, he pushed his wire rimmed glasses up his nose before straightening his suit, which had been carefully chosen with Ginny's approval. Not a pin stripe in sight.

"Are you alright, Dad?" she smiled, secretly concerned. She came down to stand on the same step as him.

He faltered for a moment, trying to find the right words. "Of course...you just took me by surprise, that's all..."

"What did I do?"

Her dad didn't say anything, shifting uncomfortably as he glanced back down at her mum. There was a long silence in which Ginny and her dad looked at each other, both of them distinctly remembering a time when she could still be carried around on his shoulders, of when he would lift her up and sit her on his tool bench in the shed, showing her the latest Muggle contraption he had discovered. She was the only one of his children who was patient and mildly interested enough to stay longer than five minutes.

"Alright, that's enough!" Hermione cried out loud, bursting between them and rushing down the stairs. "There's no time for crying, you can cry on the way! We are meant to be there by now!"

"Oh, Hermione," Molly sighed, reluctantly following her down. "It's barely five o'clock."

"Yes, but we still have to apparate to Hogsmeade and then walk all the way to the lake."

"Hermione dear, I love you dearly...but you're the only bride I've ever met who was early for her wedding ceremony. Threw the whole day into chaos by being early."

Shaking her head at the two of them, Arthur linked Ginny's arm through his and led her down the stairs. Rushing through the chaos of the Garden Gnome settlement that had once been their living room, they burst outside and patiently waited for Luna to fetch their things, while Ginny, Arthur and Molly stood together outside the Burrow for a photograph.

"Now," Arthur began in a foreboding voice. "Minerva sent a Patronus not long ago, apparently there are a dozen or so photographers waiting at Hogsmeade to catch a glimpse of you. Also, there's quite the crowd of onlookers."

"That's fine," Ginny said, not allowing herself to be bothered by it.

"Security are waiting to escort us, but if you don't want pictures taken of you, Aberforth has said we can apparate straight into his pub and go through the Room of Requirement passage."

"No, it's fine Dad, thanks," Ginny said, knowing that neither she nor Harry had set foot in the castle since the Final Battle. It had taken enough for them to decide on being married in the grounds by the lake. "I don't mind them taking pictures."

"But I thought you wanted to avoid having the photos sold for profit."

"Don't worry, Mr Weasley," Luna said as they set off down the drive way. "Harry and Ginny have already arranged that the Quibbler will be the one to publish their wedding special. A few extra photos will only arouse excitement."

"You see Arthur," Molly said from beside him, linking her arm through his also. "It's all taken care of."

"I never doubted you witches for a moment."

They laughed as they carried on down the driveway, and for the first time all day Ginny didn't care about the time, or that they were running late. No one was going to start the ceremony without her, though Harry was sure to be nervously awaiting her, and it was only that thought that kept her walking at such a speedy pace in high heels. When they reached the apparation point, Molly, Luna and Hermione apparated first, while Ginny and Arthur hung back for a few moments.

When they appeared in Hogsmeade, the crowd of onlookers that had gathered immediately made themselves known with loud cheers, and Ginny was grateful that Harry had insisted on hiring private security. The entire main street of Hogsmeade had been bordered off to allow Ginny and her family to make their way down the road to Hogwarts, and there must have been more than a hundred or so onlookers, each of them cheering and calling out wishes of good luck from behind the barriers that had been erected. There were a dozen or so banners and posters, some bearing pictures of her and Harry while others bore the words 'Congratulations' or 'FINALLY!'

Ginny was momentarily stunned, and she hung onto her dad's arm tightly as she raised her hand and waved, smiling at the excitement that people showed for their wedding. They had known that the date of their wedding would never remain a secret, not with so many of their friends and family taking the day away from weekend work to be in attendance, but so far they had successfully kept the location quiet. Somehow or another, the location of the ceremony had been leaked, but Ginny wasn't bothered by it anymore.

For the most part, Ginny smiled and waved dutifully, resisting the urge to raise her middle finger at the photographers calling to her, asking for a comment. When Arthur tapped her on the arm to gain her attention, she was momentarily confused as they had paused outside of a shop.

It was the second branch of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, which was decorated just as brightly as the shop in Diagon Alley. She had spent countless hours in there with her family, helping George and Lee set up the shop and keep track of new merchandise, giving him as much support as possible in his first big business venture without Fred. It had been a very long four years without her brother, with the gaping hole in family pictures that would never be filled again. Even now, Molly had yet to remove Fred's hand from the clock, which never seemed to know quite where to point.

At this thought, Ginny saw what Arthur was pointing at, and she watched as Fred came traipsing up to the window, smiling at her in admiration. Though it was only the statue of Fred meant to guard the Restricted Section in the back of the store, it was nice to imagine just for a moment that he was real, not made of stone. She stepped closer to the window as Fred looked her up and down, giving a nod of approval.

"Lookin' good," his statue mouthed through the window, giving her the thumbs up. "Good luck."

Ginny smiled and nodded, clutching her dad's arm even tighter as yet more tears began to fall. Now more than ever, she could feel Fred's absence, and the absence of all those who they had lost to the war.

Fred's statue tapped at the window now, seeing her tears. "Have fun tonight!" he mouthed again, thrusting his hips back and forth with a wicked grin.

"He's filthy!" Ginny exclaimed, banging playfully on the window. She hoped her hand would leave a nice big print on the glass, one that George would have to clean off tomorrow. "Even in death."

"Yes," Arthur agreed, tugging her along as Fred poked his tongue out at them. "He should know you're a good innocent girl."

"Er, yeah...right," she laughed, waving to Fred as they set off again, and she freely dabbed at her eyes before turning back to the onlookers, grateful that they were nearly out of sight.

Molly, Luna and Hermione were well ahead of them, calling out for them to hurry. Despite Fred's absence weighing on her chest, Ginny and Arthur sped up and raced to catch them, a few security guards following them from behind as they finally passed through the Hogwarts gates and rounded the long driveway.

"Can you believe all those people?" Hermione exclaimed as they walked hurriedly.

"No, I can't," Ginny said in wonder. "They were so excited, you'd think it was their wedding."

"Well, you and Harry are the most famous couple in Wizarding England...you're like the Charles and Diana of the Muggle world," Luna explained.

"Without the ugly divorce and fatal car crash?" Hermione enquired.

"Of course."

Ginny laughed to herself, then frowned as she saw the strangest thing in the distance. "Yes...if only they knew we were as boring as them behind closed doors...why on earth is there a Hippogriff towing a carriage?"

Suddenly there was a high pitched squeal, and the door of the carriage burst open as Teddy came rushing out.

"Mum!" he shrieked, running as fast as he could. "Mum! I've got it! I've got Dad's ring, okay!"

Ginny burst out laughing, looking Teddy over to ensure that he was clean before greeting him with a big hug.

"Hello my Teddy Bear!" she said, hugging him as tightly as she could. "You look very handsome. I've missed you all day! Have you been a good boy for Daddy?"

"No..." he admitted sheepishly. "I rode a suitcase down the stairs again."

"Oh no," she said in distraction, looking up at the school carriage and the Hippogriff, who she now recognised as Buckbeak. "Why is Buckbeak towing a carriage?"

"Mr Harry Potter knew you'd be late," Dobby the House Elf informed her, appearing right beside her. "So Dobby offered to come and pick you up. He didn't want your feet to get sore because you were rushing."

"Hello Dobby," she greeted him with a kiss, smiling at Harry's thoughtfulness. "He's just very impatient, isn't he."

"Oh, well yes, Dobby is afraid he is rather impatient...he said something about old age and getting married then."

They all laughed at this, allowing Dobby to usher them each into the carriage. They fitted in nicely, with Teddy sitting on Ginny's lap and talking non stop as Buckbeak set off, Dobby sitting up the front and guiding him down the drive. With Teddy in her lap and her dad beside her, Ginny took a few deep breaths to calm herself, trying not to look at her mum, Luna and Hermione who were each showing a mixture of happiness and tears. Looking out the window, Ginny fell very quiet, suddenly aware of how fast her heart was pounding. She wiped her sweaty hands on the seat, wondering when breathing became something she had to consciously do.

"I forgot deodorant!" she exclaimed in horror, her outburst shocking Teddy into silence.

"Don't worry," Hermione assured her, opening her beaded bag and plunging her arm inside. "I brought some for you."

"Thanks," Ginny said, hauling Teddy off her lap and onto her Mum's. "What about a breath mint?" she asked as she took the deodorant.

She turned around to put her back to her dad. "Dad, can you put a Glamour Charm on my back? I completely forgot," she muttered, reaching around to point to the three scars that could be seen on her lower back. She didn't want scars from the war to be on show for her wedding.

"Yes, Dear," he said dutifully.

"Oh God..." she muttered next, kicking off her shoes and allowing fresh air onto her feet. "My feet are all sweaty...yuck."

"Here," Luna jumped in, waving her wand. "A cooling charm on your feet, and your shoes."

"Not too cold!" Molly joked. "We don't want the bride running away."

"That's not funny Mum," she groaned, conjuring a fan and fanning herself. "Is it hot in this carriage?"

"No," Molly said. "It's actually rather mild for summer."

"It feels really hot..."

Teddy was utterly confused. "What's wrong with Mum?" he asked Molly very quietly.

"She's alright love, just nervous."

"About what?"

"She has a very important job to do today."

"Well so do I," Teddy protested, looking at Ginny in concern. "But I'm okay."

Ginny ignored him, focusing on fanning herself and holding her nerves inside. She looked out the window again, seeing that it was indeed a beautiful Scotland day. It was just what she and Harry had wanted for their ceremony. She felt her nerves accelerate as the carriage slowed down, and looking out the other window she saw them pass by Hagrid's pumpkin patch. When they stopped, Arthur jumped out first and held the door, letting all the witches through. Ginny exited last, and was surprised to see their wedding photographer there already.

Upon his instruction, she stood on the step of the carriage as Luna raced inside Hagrid's hut, returning with the three bouquets that had been delivered. Taking hers, Ginny stood by her dad and smiled as their photograph was taken, pleased that the photographer seemed to be well organised.

"Thank you, Buckbeak," Ginny said to the Hippogriff when she got down. "And thank you, Dobby."

"My pleasure, anything for Harry Potter's Wheezy," he smiled, bowing low enough that his top hat fell to the ground.

"Alright then, Dear," Molly said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Dobby's going to escort me down first. I expect you following me very promptly."

"Thanks Mum, we're coming," Ginny reassured her, holding on to her hand for just a moment longer.

All too soon, Dobby and her mum departed, leaving Ginny feeling even more nervous than before. Her hands shook as she clutched her bouquet, waiting as Luna reminded Teddy about his tasks, and Hermione fussed around with organising the contents of her beaded bag. Standing patiently with her dad, Ginny waited and waited, feeling as though she were about to combust if her friends didn't hurry up.

"C'mon ladies," Arthur hurried them, taking Ginny's arm and setting off. "Let's keep moving."

"Sorry!" Hermione cried, rushing to catch up as Luna picked up Teddy and hurried along with them. "We're coming!"

"Mum!" Teddy said from his spot on Luna's hip. "Mum, what do you think of my wedding clothes?"

"I think you look very handsome," Ginny told him.

Luna whispered something into Teddy's ear. "And Mum?" he said next. "I think you look very handsome too."

"Handsome?" she laughed. "What about beautiful?"

Teddy considered this. "Hmmm, okay then. Have you seen Victoire yet? She's wearing a dress."

"Oh, I bet she doesn't like that," she commented.

"No," Teddy agreed solemnly. "She says it's itchy. But she's wearing her trainers underneath, so she doesn't mind so much."

The Bridal Party walked for a few minutes more, enjoying the peace and quiet until they came upon the designated area in which they were to wait. The lake was only just around the corner from the dense trees where they stood. Hermione snuck ahead of them to check in with Bill and see that everyone was ready, returning a few moments later with assurances that everyone was.

"Did you see Harry?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Yes," Hermione confirmed. "He's there."

"So he knows I'm here?"

"If not, he'll know any second now."

Looking through the trees, Ginny could see just a glimpse of the hundred or so people that were there, and she could tell that everyone was taking their seats, eagerly anticipating her arrival. She couldn't see Harry, and so tried to picture him standing at the foot of the enormous oak tree under which they had begun to really fall in love, Ron and Neville by his side ensuring that he didn't faint, which Ron had nearly done at his own wedding. To her surprise, the music started sooner than she expected, and with a hasty wish of good luck, Luna and Teddy set off hand in hand. With Teddy giving her a last minute wave, they disappeared around the corner.

"Good luck," Hermione said in a rush, kissing her on the cheek. "One foot in front of the other. Breathe. Don't pass out. You'll be fine."

"Thanks," Ginny muttered, already out of breath as Hermione too set off, disappearing past the trees.

"Let's be off then," Arthur whispered encouragingly, taking her arm again. "You've let him wait far too long."

"Okay," she nodded, allowing him to set the pace. Following his lead, they walked slowly, but there was no hiding the way her arm trembled in his, or how her bouquet was visibly shaking.

"Tell me about your bouquet," Arthur requested.

Swallowing heavily, Ginny answered with a trembling voice. "White Gerberas. Harry buys them for me occasionally."

"They're lovely."

"Thanks."

"What's your something old?" he asked next, as they too rounded the trees, the lake coming into view.

"Err..." Ginny said, momentarily distracted. "My engagement ring," she answered, slipping it on to her right hand at the last moment.

"And your something new?"

"My dress...and my earrings, and headband."

"Ah huh. Something borrowed?"

Ginny faltered for a moment, seeing the beautifully organised ceremony and guests waiting for her down the low hill. There were more people than expected, and they were all perfectly shaded by the shadow of the oak tree, the sun slowly making its descent on the other side of the lake. She could make out four indistinct figures standing at the front, and could only just pick out which one would be Harry by the way they were standing. Taking a deep breath, she watched Teddy and Luna arriving at the aisle, Hermione only a yard or so behind them.

"Something borrowed?" her dad prompted her again, tugging at her arm to slow her down.

"My shoes...they're Luna's."

"And something blue?"

"Granny Prewitt's ring," she answered, glancing down at the modest sapphire ring she wore on the first finger of her right hand.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes," Ginny nodded confidently, beginning to smile.

Hermione had arrived at the end of the aisle and was walking down gracefully, and almost everyone was looking at her, having not yet been invited to stand for Ginny's arrival. Not far behind, Ginny and Arthur came under the shadow of the oak tree, and it was only then that she could see Harry properly. The moment she saw him she felt her heart rate slowing, her hands steadying as she got control of her breathing. Recalling the vows she intended to make, she raced through them in her head as the guests all stood in one unified movement, the music changing subtly.

Allowing her dad to lead her again, Ginny set off down the aisle, resisting the urge to bolt down instead.

"Relax a bit mate," Ron laughed, clapping Harry on the shoulder as they wandered around among the guests, making small talk and greeting those who there. "It's your wedding day."

"Relax..." Harry muttered under his breath. "I'll relax when I'm dead."

"So the Arrows manager is a twit, you already knew that!"

"He told me a messy divorce would mean bad publicity for the team," Harry protested beneath his outward smile. "That man could suck the colour out of a rainbow."

Ron laughed loudly, steering Harry over to the next group of people that they had not greeted yet. "Remember what Tim always says?" Ron reminded him a few minutes later, seeing who was approaching them.

"Deny, deny, deny?" Harry answered dumbly, panicking when he saw Romilda Vane and her date approaching.

"No, just smile and wave, Harry. Smile and wave...Romilda, hi!" Ron greeted her.

"Hi Ron," she said, shaking his hand awkwardly before turning to Harry. She hugged him, holding on a little longer than socially acceptable. "Hello, Harry. How are you?"

"I'm good, Romilda. Thanks for coming," Harry said politely, standing a little further back than he normally would have.

"Oh, I wouldn't miss it for the world," she said with what she thought was a sultry smile. "I'm just surprised it's happening, that's all."

"How so?"

"Well, you've been putting this off for three years," she said knowingly. "Many people, myself included, thought that maybe you regretted the whole thing."

Harry bit back the remarks he so desperately wanted to spit out, to defend and explain the reasons why they had delayed their wedding four times already.

"Many people think I'm gay, but here we are," he said politely, sighing in relief when he saw Neville approaching.

"Romilda, hi!" Neville said enthusiastically, introducing himself to her date before steering her away. "Seamus Finnegan is here, he's been looking for you all over."

"Oh, okay then," she said in disappointment. Allowing Neville to steer her away, she looked over her shoulder and gave Harry another attempt at a sultry smile. "Owl me, Harry."

Waiting until they were far enough away, Harry and Ron burst into laughter.

"Owl me?" he repeated, watching Neville take Romilda far away.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Ron mimicked her, pretending to primp his hair. "Because I'm a gold digging witch. Feel bad for her date though, felt like he was asking us for help."

"Bless Neville," Harry muttered, shaking his head. "That's the third time he's saved me already."

"He's a good wingman," Ron agreed, accepting a tart of some kind from a passing server. "How did she even get invited?"

"Ginny," Harry replied simply. "She likes to torture me...I honestly don't know why."

"That thing was good," Ron commented, not listening. "What are these?" he asked the server who he had taken the tart from.

"Ratatouille tartlets, Sir."

"Rata-what?" Ron said in horror, turning to Harry. "You're serving rats in pastry?"

Harry rolled his eyes, putting his hand on Ron's shoulder and steering him away. "I can't take you anywhere, can I? These people look normal, let's say hi to them."

Thankfully, time seemed to be passing at a glacial pace, allowing Harry time to calm himself down, to run through and construct his vows in his head, relieved that he had looked in Ginny's book of notes for her own vows. He had immediately felt stupid, for after he started reading her notes it all began to make sense to him, and he had been slowly figuring out what he was going to say. He had seen her little red book months ago...if only he had peeked then.

He and Ron kept themselves busy mingling among the guests that were arriving, feeling happier and calmer with every wish of congratulations and good luck. Now that the most stressful part of organising the day had passed, Harry tried to enjoy himself as much as possible, and to not resent being the centre of attention. Today it was for the right reasons, and not for speculation and rumours, but for something he had looked forward to, and aside from Romilda and his team manager Richard, they were all people Harry actually liked.

All the teachers from Hogwarts were there, as was every single surviving member of the Order of the Phoenix, even the ones Harry and Ginny only knew a little. They had decided early on that all members had played an important role in the war, that they all had taken risks great and small, ensuring that Harry and Ginny could one day get married. Their old school friends were there too, as were the members of Dumbledore's Army. There were a few work mates of Ginny's, and each member of the Arrows with whom Harry had played with over the last three years. They had intended for their wedding to be rather small, but their guest list had just kept on growing.

It also seemed that every member of the Weasley clan was there, including a few cousins that Harry had never met. Bill and Fleur were there with Victoire; they had opted to leave baby Dominique at home with a sitter. Charlie and his new wife were there too, an older woman from Romania with several earrings and a large tattoo on her shoulder, who had only just been introduced to his parents. She had three daughters, a ready made family as Charlie called them, and they too were in attendance. George and Angelina had just arrived, with Angelina being heavily pregnant with their first child. She had already joked that her legs were staying firmly closed, and that she would not be the one to disrupt or postpone their wedding by giving birth in the aisle. Most surprising of all to Harry, was Percy's attendance, whom the family only saw on rare occasions. He and his wife Penelope had been the first to arrive, and also the first couple to be formally married after the war.

"Harry?"

Startled, Harry spun around to see Sirius standing behind him, hand in hand with Sharon. Despite Sirius' reservations over the smart looking trousers and shirt he wore, Harry thought he looked quite acceptable. However, even nearly five years later, the evidence of Malfoy's attack was still written across his face. While the colour of the scars had faded, the deep lines it left had not, and they often left him looking like he had a permanent scowl on his face.

"What's wrong?" Harry blurted out.

"Nothing," Sirius laughed. "I just wanted to tell you that Dobby's taken Teddy up to the gate. It's nearly five o'clock."

"Oh..." Harry muttered, looking at his watch. Despite the way time had been moving slowly, it had tricked Harry into complacency, and it was indeed five o'clock. "Is Ginny here yet?"

"No," Sirius said calmly. "Not yet."

"Okay...not yet," Harry muttered to himself, wondering what he needed to do now.

"Why don't you gentlemen go and find your places while we start herding people," Sharon suggested kindly. "She won't be long, just fashionably late."

"Yeah, sure," he muttered, turning to Ron and Neville, who had since re-joined him. "You lot ready?"

"We're waiting for you, that's all."

Harry nodded, thanking Sharon before politely excusing themselves. Making their way up to the front, they stopped and chatted, uncomfortably trying to ignore the photographer who seemed determined to snap dozens of pictures of Harry, Ron and Neville. Five minutes passed, and people seemed to be organising themselves into seats, claiming them with their handbags or significant others who were left to guard them.

"So Harry," Neville began curiously. "Is Sharon a bit like your mother?"

"What?" Harry said in alarm. "No!"

"But they've been together for ages, right?"

"Yeah...so?"

"Don't you think they've thought about getting married?"

"No, they'd never get married...so what if they did?"

"You're legally adopted," Ron explained. "If Sirius and Sharon got married, she'd be your mother."

Harry swore under his breath. "You guys are horrible, you know that?"

"We know," they agreed, laughing at his expense.

"Here, let me put your tie on," Ron said suddenly, whipping Harry's tie out of his pocket.

"Oh, yeah, thanks," Harry muttered, turning the collar of his shirt up. He had completely forgotten to do it before they left Godric's Hollow, and he knew he would only mess it up if he tried to do it without a mirror. His days of Hogwarts school uniforms were long gone.

"You're doing it wrong," Neville commented as Ron began making the first loops.

"No I'm not, I know how to tie a tie."

"If you know how to tie a tie, then why are you doing it wrong?" Neville protested, shoving at his arm. "Just move out of the way,"

"You move!"

"No, you move!"

"Hey, don't pull it," Harry moaned, wrenching his tie out of Ron's grasp. "That's my neck!"

"Ladies!" Sirius intervened hastily, placing one hand on Ron's chest and the other on Neville's, slowing pushing them away from each other. "Step aside, he's not available."

"I've got it," Ron argued.

Sirius sighed, shaking his head in mock resignation as he removed Harry's tie and started again. "Don't fret, Buttercup. I know what I'm doing."

Harry wished he could laugh at them like he normally would have, but he simply didn't have the breath too. The hand of his watch was now moving rather quickly, and time was draining away...and Ginny was late. Ten minutes past five was too late for his liking, and it was only the brief glimpse of Molly and Dobby arriving that gave him comfort. If Molly was here, Ginny was here.

"Molly's here," Harry muttered to Sirius, who was loosening the tie a little to match Ron's and Neville's.

"That's good," Sirius commented, reopening the top button of Harry's shirt. He smoothed the collar down carefully, checking the back before standing back and assessing his work. "There. You see how it's done, ladies?"

"Thanks," Harry muttered, touching the peak of his tie before looking up the hill towards the tree line. Ginny would be coming down that path very shortly, to meet him at the tree under which they had spent a great amount of time together. It seemed like a very fitting place for their wedding.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked him, Ron and Neville wandering off a little to give them some privacy.

Harry nodded silently.

Sirius cleared his throat, clapping Harry on the shoulder. Giving him a short nod, he began to turn away.

"Sirius..." Harry started, making him turn back. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely, hoping he would understand. "For everything."

Looking at him in surprise, Sirius shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry too. For everything."

"Okay," Harry murmured, thinking back on the horrible ways they had treated each other during and after the war.

The first steps to reconciliation had taken place a little over two years ago, when Harry had finally agreed to allow Sirius to see Teddy, who by then was two years old. By then they had been almost completely estranged for two years, the longest two years of Harry's life. When Sirius had told Harry not to take Teddy on as his son, that Harry should instead focus on his own life, he had taken it as a challenge. When Sirius had tried to stop the adoption, Harry had taken it personally. But when Sirius had sued him for custody of Teddy, and put his personal life through the wringer, exposing his alcohol abuse and overdose to the public, Harry had been unable to forgive him.

Now though, four years had passed, and so many things had changed. He was getting married now, and even bigger than that was Ginny's pregnancy, and from the moment she had found out about the baby Ginny had put her foot down. She had decided that Sirius could not be exiled anymore, that Harry had to stop punishing him and finally forgive.

"I know I don't say it much," Sirius began quietly, sounding as though he had been rehearsing his words. "But I want you to know, that I'm really proud of you. Of the man you've become."

Harry nodded, not knowing what else to say. "Thanks."

Sirius smiled briefly, giving Harry a nod of approval before heading back into the guests to find Sharon. Harry watched him as he left, following Sharon into the third row of seats. Shaking his head to himself, Harry stepped forward a little and caught Sirius' attention, pointing to the two spare seats beside Molly and Arthur's seats in the front row. Making sure he understood, Harry pointed again, and didn't go back to the front until he was sure they were moving up.

"Have you thrown up, yet?" Ron asked playfully when Harry returned.

"Yep," he confirmed. "Before we left."

"Felt better, didn't you," Ron said knowingly.

"Yep."

"Breath mint?"

"No!" Harry said loudly, stepping back hurriedly as he thought of his father on his wedding day, choking on a breath mint and not wanting to fight it. "I brushed my teeth..."

"Okay," Ron said slowly, exchanging a glance with Neville.

"Don't worry, mate," Neville murmured, watching as the servers began ushering everyone into their seats. "You'll be fine."

"Yeah," Ron agreed. Together, the three of them watched as Bill came rushing down the small hill, waving his hands to indicate that Ginny was there, ready to go. "If Neville can do it, and I can do it, you sure as hell can do it too."

Harry nodded, feeling his heart rate accelerate at the prospect of Ginny's arrival. "True...but you almost passed out Ron, and Neville actually did."

"It was well before the ceremony," Neville said sheepishly, the three of them stepping into their places as the celebrant came and shook Harry's hand.

"It didn't set a good precedent."

Before he was adequately prepared, music began playing from somewhere, and a moment later Harry watched as Luna and Teddy appeared from the tree line, holding hands as they walked down the path. The last few straggling guests took their seats as Luna and Teddy made their way forward.

"By the way," Ron muttered from beside him. "If you need to fart, do it now. Trust me."

"Why?" Harry asked from the corner of his mouth, not sure if he really wanted to hear the answer.

"On my wedding day, I didn't fart once all morning. Ceremony began, and I had a dozen in the bank already. You should squeeze one out now...just in case."

"You disgust me," Harry growled under his breath, watching as Hermione made her way out from behind the trees.

Ron sniggered. "That's what Hermione says some mornings."

"Ron," Harry said in a warning voice. "My fist...your face...got it?"

"Yep."

Harry held his breath as he waited, watching as Hermione made her way out from behind the trees and trying not to bite his lip or clench his fists in frustration. Ginny was taking forever to appear, and he wondered if something had happened to her in the brief moments between Luna and Hermione leaving her, and now. Maybe she had fallen and hurt herself. Sudden bout of nausea? Cold feet? Maybe she wasn't coming. Maybe Luna and Hermione were only on their way to give him the bad news, to tell everyone to go home as the wedding had been cancelled. Unable to help it, he clenched his hands into tight fists, feeling himself beginning to shake in nerves.

She wasn't coming. He knew it. She'd changed her mind, finally realised that she could find someone better, someone more stable who didn't wake her up at night with vivid nightmares who didn't have more baggage than a Muggle aeroplane. She wasn't coming.

When Ginny finally rounded the corner, Harry gave a visible sigh of relief, swearing under his breath.

"Told you she'd come," Ron said quietly. "Breathe...don't pass out."

"I won't," he murmured, watching as Ginny and Arthur walked arm in arm.

Her head was bowed for the first few yards, and when she looked up there was a frown on her face. Indifferently, he noticed Luna and Teddy coming down the aisle, followed a moment later by Hermione. Ginny and Arthur lagged behind a little, and when she passed into the shadow cast by the oak tree, he realised that she hadn't been able to see him, and nor had he seen her properly.

He was certain that she looked absolutely stunning in whatever she had chosen to wear, but the moment they looked at each other properly, everything else around them seemed to disappear. She didn't stop her approach, nor did her steps falter, though Arthur seemed to be hanging on to her for dear life. He smiled at her, and when she returned it readily he realised that Arthur was in fact holding her back, preventing her from bolting down the aisle to him. It wouldn't have bothered him if she did, for each step closer she took he felt more and more relief, his body relaxing and allowing him to breathe freely.

Completely focused on her, Harry waited until she reached the end of the aisle, and all that remained between them was Arthur, who was still hanging on to her. Harry wanted to reach out and touch her, for the physical contact to reassure him that it was real, that she was really there. It seemed like a lifetime before the celebrant began the ceremony.

"Welcome, dear friends and family" he began, his voice magnified enough so that all could hear him comfortably. "We are gathered here on this beautiful afternoon, not to witness the beginning of what will be, but rather what already is. We are here to celebrate the wondrous and joyful love that has already taken place in the lives of Harry and Ginny, and to witness the commitment they make to each other today.

"Today, as Harry and Ginny join one another in marriage, there is a vast and beautiful future stretching out before them. Through their commitment to one another, they will nurture a love and passion that makes them better people, a love and passion that will continue to give them and their family great joy."

The celebrant turned to Ginny now.

"Ginevra. Is it true, that you come here today of your own free will to be married to this man?"

"Yes," she replied, smiling at Harry nervously. "It is."

"And with whom do you come, and whose blessings accompany you?"

Clearing his throat, Arthur also looked at Harry. "She comes with me, her father" he began, taking Ginny's hand from his arm and offering it to Harry. "And she is accompanied by the blessings of her family."

Taking Ginny's hand, Harry watched as Arthur kissed her on the cheek before turning to Harry, beaming as he clapped him on the shoulder. "She's all yours, Son."

"Thanks," Harry said sincerely, barely looking away from Ginny.

"Please be seated," the celebrant instructed the guests.

There was a slight murmur as everyone did, and Harry watched from the corner of his eye as Arthur sat down beside Molly, taking her hand while she dabbed at her eyes.

"Harry, Ginny," the celebrant continued. "Please join hands, and listen to what I say."

Passing her bouquet to Hermione, Ginny turned to face Harry, and when they joined hands properly, Harry felt sheer relief that she was actually there. Her hands held his firmly, and she too looked relieved that he was there, with the hint of excitement hiding behind her eyes. Though her makeup was not smudged, he could tell she had been crying recently.

"You both already know that true marriage begins well before the wedding day, and you will learn that the efforts of marriage continue well beyond the ceremony's end. A brief moment in time and the stroke of the…"

Harry stopped paying attention. He knew what the celebrant was saying…he and Ginny had read his notes and preapproved the ceremony months ago…years probably. His nerves steady now, Harry mentally reigned in his excitement, already seeing their future mapped out before them. They were getting married, and soon they would be having their first child together, the first of what they hoped would eventually make them a family of five including Teddy. He rarely thought of it now, but he suddenly couldn't stop thinking about the day in May five years ago, when he had freely given himself up to Voldemort, praying that his death might mean Ginny would be spared. His parents had been there in his death, but had not allowed him to accept it. They had seen what his life would be if he chose to live, and they had known that Ginny was the only part of it that was certain.

"Harry, if you are here of your own free will and accord, and it if is still your wish to be married to this woman, you may turn to her and make your vows."

Wishing he had paid more attention, Harry swallowed nervously, his brief calm replaced by nerves and a sudden dry mouth. Taking a moment to breathe, he turned his attention back to Ginny, who squeezed his hands in encouragement, seeing that he was nervous. Her smile of reassurance was comforting, and was exactly what he needed to find the words he had only been rehearsing for the last hour.

"Ginny, after five long years we've shared together, we've faced the most difficult moments of our lives together, which is why it's such a relief to also spend the best day of our lives together. After going through so much, I've realised that the hardest parts in our lives have been preparing us for this moment, and for our future together. That's why I'm here today, to promise you my deepest love, my fullest committment, and my tenderest care."

From the corner of his eye, he saw Molly give a loud sniffle into her handkerchief, while Hagrid seated at the back gave a loud teary hiccup. Trying to concentrate, he looked back to Ginny, surprised to see that her eyes were watering, and she briefly released one of his hands to wipe her face. Trying not to laugh at her, he smiled as an offer of comfort before continuing.

"I promise to laugh with you in the good times, and to struggle with you in the bad. I promise to be faithful to you, and to always be truthful and trust in you. I promise to share your hopes and dreams for our family, and to help us achieve them as a team. I promise to keep our good memories alive, and to do all that I can to let the bad ones fade. Most importantly of all, I promise to make you and our family my highest priority above all others, as you are the ones I love, and you are the reason that I am here today."

At this conclusion, the celebrant gave him a nod of approval before turning to Ginny. "Ginevra, if it is still your wish to be married to this man, please make your vows to him at this time.

Just as she had done for him, Harry squeezed her hands again, stroking a slow circle onto the back of her hand like he usually did when they held hands. She didn't appear nervous, but when she began to speak he could hear the slight wavering in her voice, and he could see the way she was carefully breathing.

"I choose you, Harry, to be my best friend, my love for life. Today I give myself to you in marriage, as an indication that I want to spend my life with you, and no other. I chose to live with you, to laugh with you, and to always love you as deeply as I do now. I promise to bring out the best in you, and to be the best I can for you. In sickness, I will nurse you back to your fullest strength and health. In health, I will be there to make beautiful memories with you. In poverty, I will do all that I can to make our love rich, and in wealth I will never let our love grow poor."

She was definitely crying now, there was no denying it. Her voice shook a little as she continued, and Harry knew he would have to give her hell for this later on.

"When you need someone to encourage you, it will be me. When you need a helping hand, it will be mine. When you long for someone to smile at, you can turn to me. When you have something to share, share it with me. My heart will be your shelter, and my arms will be your home. Just as I have given you these promises, I give you my heart to keep as yours."

Her relief in finishing was obvious, and now they both squeezed the other's hands tightly, as though fearing that without an anchor they might slip away. Nothing of what she had just said had been in the notes he found in her red note book, and he had been completely unprepared to hear her vows to him. Now more than ever, the true depth of their commitment was clear to him, and he suddenly couldn't stop smiling, feeling happier than he had in years, his entire life even.

Clearing his throat, the celebrant quietly thanked them before continuing the ceremony.

"This is the point in the ceremony when people talk about the wedding bands being a perfect circle, having no beginning and no end. But we all know that these rings have a beginning. Rock is dug up from the earth. Metals are liquefied in a furnace at a thousand degrees. The hot metal is forged, cooled, and then painstakingly polished. Something beautiful made from raw elements.

"Love is like that. It comes from humble beginnings, made by imperfect beings. It is the process of making something beautiful where there was once nothing at all. The promises that you have spoken to each other today are inscribed forever in your minds, in your hearts. But words are fleeting so let these rings serve as a reminder of the feelings you have in your hearts at this very moment. They are a reminder and a celebration of the promises you have made today and in exchanging these bands you knit your two lives together as one. Remember that you have someone to share this life with. Never again will you have to walk alone."

There was a long pause as the celebrant let his words sink in, and he then turned to Ron. "May we have the bride's ring, please."

Coming forward, Ron dug Ginny's wedding ring out of his pocket and passed it to Harry, who accepted it with a breath of relief. When Ron had mentioned the Extention charm on his pockets, Harry had secretly feared that he would not be able to find it.

"Harry. Please take this ring and place it on Ginny's finger, repeating after me as you do so."

Handling the ring carefully, Harry took Ginny's left hand in his and put on the ring, holding it there as he remembered their practice run. Mentally scolding himself, Harry tried not to dwell on the last time they had practiced the ring exchange in fun, when they both lay naked in bed together. Now was definitely not the time to be thinking about that. Politely listening to the celebrant, Harry knew he didn't need his prompting. After all, they had rehearsed this moment in preparation for each of their wedding dates. This part he knew. This part he could do in his sleep.

"Ginny, I give you this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you. As I place it on your finger, I give you my heart and soul, and ask that you wear it as a reminder of this day, and the vows we have made."

"Thank you, Harry," the celebrant said, turning to Teddy now. "Teddy, please bring the ring you have, and give it to your Mum."

Harry watched as Sirius spoke quietly into Teddy's ear, who in his boredom had sat on his lap at the beginning of the ceremony. With all his concentration, Teddy slid off Sirius' lap and marched over to Ginny, pulling the ring out of his pocket.

"Here you go, Mum," he said quietly, holding it out to her.

"Thank you, Teddy Bear," she said, bending down and giving him a swift kiss as she took it.

Teddy got halfway back to Sirius' lap before turning around and bolting back to Harry, holding his palm high in the air. Smiling at him, Harry slapped his palm in a high-five, the guests chuckling quietly at Teddy's antics. At Sirius' desperate wave, Teddy returned to his lap as Harry and Ginny rejoined hands.

"Ginny. Please take this ring, and place it on Harry's finger, repeating after me as you do so."

Sliding the ring on to his finger and holding it there, Ginny also spoke the words that had been well rehearsed.

Biting his lip in anticipation, Harry knew that it was almost over, that they were almost there, almost married. Making sure he was breathing steadily, he looked at Ginny and saw the same keen anticipation, the impatience to finally reach the part of the ceremony that would see them as married.

"No one but you can declare yourselves married. You have begun it here today in speaking your vows before your family and friends and you will do it again in the days and years to come, standing by each other, sharing all the sweet and the bitter of life. Each tender act, each loving word, will be the declaration of what was made here today. It is my honour and delight to declare you as husband and wife, and you may now seal your vows with a kiss."

Raising one hand to touch her shoulder, Harry shared a brief smile with Ginny before they kissed, their lips finally touching and concluding the ceremony for which they had waited three years. He felt her hands slide up his arms as they kissed, and in the far away distance he heard their guests clapping and cheering in celebration. Other people were completely irrelevant when they broke away just a little, smiling widely at each other before kissing again.

"I love you," he whispered, just as Teddy bolted up and threw his arms around both their legs, nearly knocking them over.

"Whoa, Teddy Bear!" Ginny said over all the commotion, seeing people standing and clapping.

He squealed in delight as Harry picked him up, not really caring why everyone was clapping, only that there was something good that had happened. Together Harry and Ginny kissed him on the cheek before putting him down, turning to their guests arm in arm as the celebrant spoke again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to introduce Mr and Mrs Potter."


	6. Chapter 6 Celebration

A/N Sorry about the long delay, I've been waiting to hear back from my beta about this chapter. I'm posting before she gets her editing back to me, and I'll repost when she does. The next chapter will be posted this time tomorrow, and it's the same deal with that one.

Thanks for reading, and for all the awesome reviews! I'm so exciting to get more and more chapters out to you.

By the time Harry and Ginny made it back to their home in Godric's Hollow, the reception was already in full swing, allowing them a few moments to stand out the front of the property before they entered. Ron and Hermione, Luna and Neville arrived in pairs after them, having spent the last half hour wandering around the grounds of Hogwarts accompanied by their photographer. The witch and her assistant were friendly, but not too chatty which pleased Harry, and they had a keen knack for getting them to relax. Somehow before he had even seen the photographs, Harry knew they would be good.

"Ready to meet and greet, Mrs Potter?" he asked Ginny, using her full name again and again.

"Yes, husband, I am," she replied, her arms around his waist as she kissed him chastely.

"Alright then," Ron grumbled, pushing them through the front gate, Neville following with Teddy on his shoulders. "I've seen just enough of that, I think."

"Stop being a spoil sport," Hermione and Luna both scolded him, swatting him with their bouquets as they followed them in.

At that, Molly came around the side of the house, practically skipping as she made her way over to them.

"Oh, you're back," she sighed, her tears forgotten and replaced by the beaming smile that they all wore. She hugged Ginny before setting her sights on Harry, holding him around the middle and squeezing tightly. "Now you really are my son...that was a lovely ceremony."

"Thanks Molly," he said patiently, having already been through this conversation with Molly and about a dozen other people after the ceremony had concluded. "How's everything going here?"

"Splendidly," she assured them, leading them around. "Everyone got here just fine, and the caterers have already started with the cheese and fruit platters. You don't need to worry about a thing."

"We're not worried, Mum," Ginny assured her. "Come on, let's go and be sociable."

"Sociable?" Harry whispered into her ear, his hand on her waist slipping lower. "Let's start our honeymoon now."

"No," she protested weakly, the two of them falling behind the others as they came around the side of the house. They could hear the loud chatter of their guests from the backyard, and the caterers who had overtaken their kitchen. "We have to make an appearance at our own reception."

"We do?" he said dumbly, leaning down and giving her a lingering kiss.

"Stop looking down my front," she scolded him playfully, nipping at his bottom lip as he pulled away.

"I am not!"

"You were! You have been since you saw me."

"I didn't look once during the ceremony," he argued.

Ginny raised her eyebrows at him, glancing at Ron and Hermione who were about to make their way into the back yard. Arthur could be heard announcing them, and Harry and Ginny would be next.

"Once, alright? But it's not my fault, you're the one with them on show!"

"I thought you'd appreciate the view," she smirked, taking his hand and ushering him to follow.

"And I'll appreciate it all evening," he promised, kissing the back of her hand as they came around the corner.

Mr Weasley stood at the top of the back veranda, his voice charmed with a gentle Sonorous. "...and now please make the bride and groom welcome with a round of applause."

A round of applause was an understatement, and Harry immediately understood why Ron had looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car during his wedding and reception. Just as they had after the ceremony, their closest friends and family converged on them with congratulations and encouraging words. Under Arthur's pleading instructions, a line of some sort developed, and hand in hand Harry and Ginny made their way through their guests, thanking them for their attendance and accepting the wedding gifts that were thrust into their arms. Dutifully fulfilling their roles, Hermione and Luna took care of organising their gifts as they went down the line, while Ron and Neville acted like well-practiced wingmen, working hard to ensure Harry and Ginny didn't get stuck too long with one group of people.

Thankfully things began to slow down as the sun began to set, the fairies and lights in the trees glowing brightly. Music had started somewhere, while the servers flittered about the guests with platters heavy with food, while bottles of champagne and wine floated around unattended. There was time to talk at leisure now, to laugh and enjoy the company of those who had come, and while the evening progressed far too quickly for his liking, Harry managed to relax and enjoy himself, knowing that the work they had done that day had paid off.

"By the time I was twenty five, I had already married my third husband. I'm surprised you started so late in life, Ginevra," Muriel said to them both, peering up at them through her large spectacles. "What are you now, twenty one?"

"In August," Ginny said uncomfortably, looking around for Neville to save them.

"Well, when I was your age...oh no I can't tell you that story, it's wildly inappropriate."

"Oh go on," Harry encouraged, Ginny pressing the heel of her shoe on his toes as a warning. "We'd love to hear it."

"Aunty Muriel," Ginny interrupted, snatching a glass of champagne as one floated by. "Here, have a drink, you look thirsty."

Muriel took the glass and looked at it critically. "Is it expensive? You still owe me for that Firewhiskey you stole from my liquor cabinet, young Harry. I never forget."

"Very expensive," Harry laughed, he and Ginny politely backing away. "Drink up, there's plenty of it!"

"Don't go encouraging Muriel," Ginny warned him as they quickly moved away. "She says the most horrible things about marriage. We still don't know how her first two husbands died."

"At least she didn't think I was an Italian solider this time."

"True," she agreed as they came upon Ron and Hermione, who appeared to be in somewhat of a tiff.

"No, no!" Ron protested, waving his hands wildly in the air. "You cannot get away with the 'my husband is crazy' routine this time! It didn't work on French customs, and it won't work now!"

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Ron, this morning you came in and sat on the loo while I shaved my legs. If that's not crazy..."

"Let's go talk to someone else," Harry suggested, steering Ginny away from Ron and Hermione. "They look busy."

Ginny sighed. "If only Uncle Billius were here."

"Wasn't he the one who saw that Grimm and then died?"

"Yeah, he was a bit balmy," she admitted. "But before he lost it he was the life of the party. He would down an entire bottle of wine, then hitch up his kilt and do an Irish River Dance. Let me just say he was very traditional when it came to his kilts."

"Enough said," Harry muttered. "Did I tell you what Richard said to me before the ceremony? He said a divorce would be bad publicity for the Arrows, and to think long and hard about my options."

"Jeez, that man could suck the colour out of a rainbow."

Harry stopped in his tracks. "That's exactly what I said."

Ginny laughed, slapping him on the arm playfully as they slipped around the edge of the party. "Merlin, married three hours and we're already doing creepy married stuff."

"We've always done creepy stuff like that," she said with a smirk, running her hands up his arms before stepping into his embrace.

Taking their moment of privacy, they kissed tenderly, Harry's hand brushing over Ginny's hair and briefly touching her headband.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it," she said readily, smiling as she reached up and touched her new earrings. "And these too. I'll have to think of some way to thank you."

"You'll have to think?" he asked in dismay.

"Not for long, I promise," she whispered, reaching up for his kiss again.

It was very easy to forget where they were, that they were surrounded by their friends and family. Harry's fingers traced up and down her exposed back, rubbing her lower back in slow circles before skimming underneath the top of her dress, making her smile languidly against his lips.

"Where are we going tonight?" she asked him, her hands twisting into his hair as they kissed.

"I'm not allowed to tell you."

"You are now," she bargained. "It is our wedding night, after all."

"You said not to tell you until we got there," he said firmly, looking her in the eye. "You said even if you beg or threaten or negotiate, I am to surprise you."

"I hate surprises," she protested.

"You asked for it."

"Can I have a hint?" she bargained again, kissing him just enough to leave him wanting more.

"It will be sunny...and there will be sand in your arse, just as requested."

"Horrible husband," she muttered.

"Wench of a wife," he countered.

Smiling again, she leant against his chest as they kissed, her hands running back down his arms and to his hips as she chuckled to herself.

"What?"

Though it was dark where they stood, Harry could see her blushing.

"I just want to take you upstairs, right now," she said, the hint of a suggestion in her voice.

"No!" he protested weakly. "Your parents are here, we have rules about that."

"...made to be broken..." she muttered in between kisses.

"No, those rules are there for a good reason. Nearly being caught once is enough."

"No one is going to follow us," she said cheekily. "They won't even notice we're gone."

"Hmmm, no," he moaned, returning her kiss again. "You can't tease me with those boobs all night and not expect retaliation."

She laughed at this, glancing down before looking back up at him with a wink. Harry though, was now distracted, seeing who had found them and was beginning to approach them.

"Oh no," he sighed, immediately looking around for someone to rescue them. "It's Romilda again."

"Poor Harry," Ginny muttered, looking over her shoulder. "You'll have to talk to her again."

"I've already talked to her twice," he moaned, replacing his grimace with a smile as she came into ear shot. "Hey Romilda."

"Hi, Harry," she smiled, slinking up to them. "I hope I'm not interrupting, I just wanted to say thanks for a great night."

"You're welcome," he said, overly polite. "You have to go, do you?"

"No," she shook her head with a smile. "I just wanted to say thanks."

"Well that's lovely," Ginny said, surprising Harry by how genuine she sounded behind her upturned nose. "I might leave you two to catch up, I'm starving."

"Oh, erm..." Harry said desperately, giving his new wife a look that clearly said 'don't leave me.' With a smirk on her face, Ginny winked as she wandered away, intent on finding food. "So..." he said uncomfortably, putting his hands into his pockets.

"Are you signing with the Arrows again, Harry?" Romilda asked, coming closer and pulling her shoulders back in a blatant attempt to offer her breasts for viewing. "Everyone saw you at the Department of Magical Games and Sports yesterday, and at the Quidditch shop."

"Well, you'll to find out like everyone else. I might have quit yesterday for all the papers know."

"Oh, better offer? You know, it's such a shame that we weren't greater friends at Hogwarts, I think we could have had a lot of fun together."

"Yeah, maybe."

"So how old is Professor Tonks' son now?" she asked, looking at Teddy who lay asleep under a table across the yard.

"He's my son, and he's four," he said a little too defensively.

"He's very cute," she said obliviously. "I think you make a great Dad. Do you want kids of your own, Harry? I do..."

Biting back the scathing remarks he wanted to blurt out, Harry made quite a show of looking over her shoulder and raising his hand to an imaginary person, giving a fake nod. "Alright, I'm coming!" he called out before turning back to Romilda. "Sorry about this, I should go. I'll see you later."

"Yes, I'm sure you will," she said in disappointment as he rushed past her.

"Thank Merlin," Harry muttered under his breath, re-entering the party and grabbing a Butterbeer off a floating tray. Making sure Romilda wasn't following him, he immersed himself back among his guests, the time ticking by faster and faster until he finally came across Ginny, who was talking to a few of the old Order members.

"Hi," she smiled, biting her lip as she came over to meet him. "Finally get away?"

"Yes, no thanks to you," he grumbled at her, taking a bite of whatever it was she held in her hands. "Jeez, that's good."

"Ron calls them the Rat Tarts."

"Ratatouille? What kind of word is that?...Rat-a-touille."

"That's the French for you," she remarked, finishing off the last mouthful. "Come on, let's dance."

"We did dance," he groaned, following her dutifully. "For ages."

"You don't want to dance with me?" she said sweetly, leading him to the centre of the yard that had quickly become a dance floor.

"Of course I do," he smiled hastily, pulling her into his embrace as a sufficiently slow song started. "Every day if we must."

"Good answer."

"Just don't hold me to it."

She chuckled and leant up to kiss him, and he revelled in the soft feel of her lips against his. With a soft sigh she put her head against his shoulder as they moved slowly, Harry's hand tracing the contours of her back. Though it would have just looked like a pretty dress on anyone else, the dress Ginny wore was stunning, even to a bloke like him, and he had wasted no time in telling her how beautiful she was as soon as they had found a semi-private moment.

"I can't believe you stuck me with Romilda," he groaned, spotting her conversing with one of the dates his Arrows team mates had brought with them. "You're horrible."

Ginny laughed. "You deserved it."

"Deserve to get hit on repeatedly on my wedding day? Why do I deserve that?"

"She's been hitting on you?" Ginny said in outrage, looking up at him. "When?"

"All night! What did I do to deserve that?"

Raising her eyebrows, she answered. "You're the idiot who invited her."

"No, I didn't!" he argued.

"You did!"

"Why would I invite her? She tried to give me spiked Cauldron cakes, and practically started a cult. Why would I invite her?"

Ginny was momentarily stunned. "Well I didn't invite her."

"You didn't?"

"No, I thought you did. That's why I was punishing you."

Harry groaned, putting his head down. "How did she get into Hogwarts? How did she get here?"

"How did she get through security?" Ginny countered. "You are not tipping that company, alright?"

"She must have had an invitation."

Ginny suddenly gasped, stopping in her tracks as they danced. "I know how! I had the blank invitations with me at work one day, and she bumped into me and knocked me over! Remember how we ended up one short?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh and shake his had, insistently steering Ginny across the dance floor to where he could see Ron and Hermione sitting at a table, sharing a few drinks with other Hogwarts friends.

"Hey, Ron," Harry began, trying to contain his smile. "Favour?"

"Yeah mate," he said, putting his wine glass down and getting to his feet. He swayed a little, making Harry worry about the speech he intended to make later on during the night.

"Romilda Vane."

"I'll get the shovel," he replied automatically.

"No, not necessary," Harry laughed. "Just give her the boot. She's not actually invited."

A slight murmur went about the table as Ron happily strolled away in search of backup, their old friends craning their necks to watch. Harry and Ginny sat down wearily and soon found themselves chatting away again, ceasing only to watch as Neville, Ron, Arthur and Bill approached Romilda and her date, telling her in no uncertain terms that she was to leave. Harry gave them the thumbs up as they came back to the table, bearing fresh bottles of Butterbeer and the next tray of food from the caterers.

"Good dosh, Harry," Ernie Macmillian said, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his stomach. "Who cooked all this?"

Harry exchanged a glance with Ginny, not sure of how to reply.

"Actually, it's all Mum's doing," she explained. "It's very quiet and not meant to be a big thing, but she's been doing a little bit of catering here and there, just to keep herself busy. These are all her recipes."

"They're good," the table agreed, digging into the next round with renewed vigour.

"She's got a book coming out soon," Ginny continued. "Just a start up, mainly family recipes that she's willing to let go of. Should be out by Christmas we hope."

"Put me down for a copy," Parvartia requested. "Is she publishing under her own name?"

"She's not sure yet. She likes her anonymity, well as much as she can get being mother-in-law to Harry."

They all laughed, clinking their bottles together as they cracked off the tops. Soon enough nine o'clock came and went, and Ron hastily rounded up Harry and Ginny to cut the cake. Teddy of course woke up just in time to get himself served, and he sat on Harry's lap as he licked off the icing, cheekily passing him the left over cake. Now bursting full of energy again, he took off and kept mingling, his lovely smile and ever changing hair charming the guests into cooing and fussing over him, feeding him bits and peices of their cake and food.

"He's in his element, isn't he?" Harry commented to Sirius, still touching his face to make sure he had removed all traces of cake. He had forgotten all about the tradition of shoving cake into your spouses face until he had a face full from Ginny, and he almost didn't retaliate until she dared him to. That was sure to make some great memories.

"Yes, he is," Sirius agreed readily, the two of them waiting patiently for Ron to begin his Best Man's speech. "Little devil."

"You sure you want that for a whole week?" Harry teased, watching as Teddy showed off by trying to stand on his head. "Let me just say, his noise level only goes up and up."

Sirius laughed, finishing the rest of his wine. "I'll bring him by when I get sick of him. You can get an extra ticket for a Portkey home, right?"

"We might have to leave him there."

"Don't worry about a thing, he'll be fine."

"I know," Harry assured him. "He won't miss me one bit."

With a breath of flowery perfume, he felt Ginny's hands ensnaring his waist from behind, and she rested her head on the back of his shoulder. "Who won't miss you?"

"Teddy."

Ginny laughed loudly. "Nope. Not one bit. He won't want to come home. Have I told you how dashing you look tonight, Sirius?"

"You have," he nodded, his eyes darting around uncomfortably.

"Even Mrs Figg commented," she continued teasing, coming round to stand between he and Harry. "She said if only she was a little younger...she has a cousin you know. Right about your age group."

"And what age group is that?" Sirius asked with a pretend glare.

"Oh, you know, late twenties...plus a few.

"Sensitive territory here, Ginny," Harry smiled. "You know Grandpa doesn't like to be reminded about his age."

"I will not be Grandpa," he protested weakly. "Uncle Sirius is perfectly fine."

"We have my adoption certificate that says otherwise," Harry continued, using the line that Sirius had often used against him. "Fine, you can be Gramps then."

"Grumpy old Gramps."

"Grumpy is right."

"Alright, enough you two," Sirius scolded them, pointing to the back veranda where Ron was standing awkwardly. "Ron's about to start."

"God help us," Harry sighed, seeing the glass of wine in Ron's hand and his flushed face. "This can't be good. Let's go."

"No!" Ginny protested. "You had your opportunity to sneak away, you didn't want it."

"I've changed my mind," Harry said, following her over to the table nearest the front where Luna and Neville say waiting. "Let's go!"

"It's alright, Harry," Luna said with a wide smile, looking as though she were in a daze. "I'm the one you should be worried about."

"Why's that?" he asked, taking his seat next to Ginny.

"She's had too much to drink," Neville piped in with a laugh. "She's a riot."

"Yes," Luna agreed far too happily. "I start revealing all kids of secrets...and giggling."

"Oh, that's the worst part," Ginny muttered, catching a passing server. "Can we please get her a glass of water and some Pepper Up?"

"You're no fun at all," Harry teased her, whispering into her ear. "Worried she knows your secrets?"

"No...I know she knows my secrets!"

"Yeah? Ron knows all mine!"

They laughed together before convincing a very cheerful Luna that a sip of Pepper Up was definitely required, Harry cringing all the while as Ron began his awkward vocal testing of the Sonorus Charm.

"At-Attention...is this working?" Ron's voice washed over them, sounding as though he stood right next to them. "Can everyone hear me? You - at the back...no not you...can you hear me?"

"Yes!" someone called out. "Get started."

"Oh, right," Ron said, taking a deep breath as everyone began to sit down and listen. From his pocket he removed a scroll of parchment, and Harry was horrified to see how long it was. He prayed it was only due to Ron's freakishly large handwriting. "Right, well then, let's get started. Good evening lads and ladies, for those who don't know me, my name is Ron Weasley, brother of the bride and best man tonight. For those of you who do know me...well I apologise."

There was a slight murmur of laughter, mainly from those who did know him, but it allowed Ron to relax a little, and he took a rather generous sip of his wine.

"Foolishly, Harry has given me the great honour of being his best man on this special day. I'm very grateful that he asked me, though of course I wasn't surprised. Unfortunately, those feelings have now gone out the window, and I stand here before you...terrified. This is a horrible part of being the best man, but thankfully I've had three long years to get ready for it...and get ready for it...and get ready for it again...and well you catch my drift.

"Anyway, moving on. I would like to say a big 'thank you' to Ginny's bridesmaids, my lovely wife Hermione, and their best friend Luna Lovegood. You ladies have done a pretty good job of tarting up my sister, the girl who would scream and cry as a child over being forced to wear a dress. Anyway, you all look fantastic. Kudos."

"Kudos?" Harry muttered, just as Hermione joined them. "Hermione, how safe is all of this?"

"Very safe," she assured him. "It's wife approved, if you know what I mean."

"I think we will all agree, that Ginny our bride looks absolutely stunning. Just like they do on the red carpets, I'd like to tell you that she's wearing a creation by the lovely Madam Malkin, who has spent the last three years preparing Ginny for this big day...and preparing her...and preparing her...and preparing her again. I'm probably not wrong to guess that Mum and Dad thought Ginny would never put a wedding frock on, but well...here we are. She is positively stunning. Harry however, he just looks stunned...sorry mate, we tried our best."

There was more laughter as a few people turned to look at Harry and Ginny, who were doing their best not to blush.

"Is he done yet?" Harry asked Hermione desperately. "Ginny and I have a Portkey to catch."

"We do not," Ginny said, hitting him on the arm. "Enjoy your torture."

Ron continued, speaking directly to them now. "Harry, Ginny...I think you two are going to need to sit down."

"We are!" they called out.

"Right!" Ron said sheepishly, looking down into his wine glass. "Someone should probably take this off me...oh thanks George!" he exclaimed as George rushed to top it up.

"Alright then, back on track. Now that you're both sitting down, I need Ginny to place her right hand, no left hand on the table. Good, just like that. Now Harry, you need to put your right hand on the table too. No on top of hers, I mean. Trust me here Harry, trust me. You two need to keep your hands there, just like that, until the end of this speech. You'll regret it if you don't. Can we get someone timing this, please?"

"Got it," Charlie called out.

"Right, start the timer! Onto business. The father of the bride will be following after my speech, and we've perfectly coordinated our strategies. Dad's going to embarrass you, Ginny...and well Harry...I know all your secrets! Let me just say that this is payback, payback for your speech at my wedding."

Harry laughed nervously.

"I've known Harry for over ten years now…which makes both of us feel really old and crusty. I've been his best mate, his roommate, and I've fought alongside him during the war, and I just have to say that Ginny has something very, very wrong with her! Ginny...being your big brother, I wanted to do the right thing, and ensure that you knew what you were getting yourself into. I wanted to make sure you know the man you've married. Now, I know him in the way you know a bloke after sharing a dormitory for seven years, and I know him the way a bloke knows his best mate. So let's say I'm a little biased, alright? I already know he can be an ass! So I thought, who better to ask about Harry, then his other friends and family?

"So, taking a purely objective stance, I asked around, and I'm pleased to report many good things. Many people said kind...generous...brave...funny after a few drinks...caring...trustworthy. All goods things a woman wants in a man. I was hard pressed to find someone who would say something bad about him...but of course I did find one. But when I heard the words belligerent, stubborn, and uncooperative, I thought hang on here! That's a bit rough! Maybe not entirely untrue, but a bit unnecessary...but if his own father doesn't know him, then who does? Good thing you can catch a Quaffle mate.

"This is the time, where as tradition dictates, I would be failing in my duties as best man if I didn't include some stories about masculine behavior and drinking ridiculous amounts of alcohol. However, stories like this can come across so easily as being juvenile and distasteful...but what the hell, it's my job, right? Let's start with the unfortunate incident that I affectionately call Harry vs Gravity. It involved Firewhiskey, an innocent frog and climbing a tree that got the better of him. There was another unfortunate incident involving rum, a Muggle Biker Bar and Harry taking a swing at the biggest broad there. His arrest warrant is still active."

"What was that about a Biker Bar?" Ginny laughed, leaning across to Harry.

"I still don't remember," he whispered.

"Then there was the incident involving Teddy and his guinea pig, who suspiciously ran away with the Easter Bunny."

"Ron!" Harry said loudly, looking around in case Teddy had heard.

"Or was he sent to live on a farm, after Harry fed him and left the cage open?"

"Ron," Harry moaned, ignoring everyone at the table who was laughing at him. Teddy sat on the other side of the yard on Minerva's lap, laughing along with the rest of them without actually listening.

"There was awkward moment when he criticised the Appleby Arrows, only to join them a month later. There's the general hatred of Begonias, colourful flowers and palm trees that no one can understand, and the way no one else can make his coffee quite right. The strange way he reads the paper, from back to front, and the strange way he washes the dishes by hand. His toothbrush faces west in the holder - he doesn't know why, it just has to. He despises bow ties, he won't wear an apron when cooking and no matter how cold it is he won't wear socks to bed! Ginny, my darling sister, this is what you're getting yourself into. It's too late to back out now, I'm sorry to say. You're stuck with him."

There was loud laughter, allowing Harry a moment to squeeze Ginny's hand beneath his, pleased to see she took such joy in his mocking.

"Are you happy we stayed?"

"Very happy. I didn't notice you face your toothbrush west...I think I should exploit that."

"Okay, that's enough," Harry muttered. "He's still going."

"Have you still got your hands together? ... Good, good. Well, I spoke to both Harry and Ginny before the wedding, actually it was before the first wedding they set, so it was a while ago. Anyway, I asked Harry what he was looking for in this marriage. His reply, was just happiness, love and a family. But when I asked Ginny the same question, she replied a coffee perculator!"

"A what?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Just wait, just wait!" Hermione said, trying to stifle a laugh as she waited for Ron to continue.

"Well, she actually said a perky copulator, but I knew what she meant."

"Is that really what you said?" Harry asked with a grin, everyone around them bursting into laughter.

"I don't know," she asked, her head in her hands. "I think so, maybe..."

"Alright, now!" Ron said, settling everyone down. "It's not funny, she's a good girl. Now, the final and most important of my tasks, is knowing when enough is enough, and judging by the horrified expressions on Harry and Ginny's faces, that time has arrived. It's been an honor and privelage to be best man today, to be the one making sure he threw up before the ceremony, and being the one to mess with his head all day. I think you will all agree when I say that Harry is a truly special person that we are luckly to share our lives with, and my sister, aside from being absolutely stunning tonight, is one very lucky woman.

"Now, in case any of you are wondering why I asked Harry to place his hand over Ginny's, please allow me to explain. Charlie, how long have I been talking?"

"Five minutes...fifteen seconds."

Ron raised his glass of wine, grinning at Harry. "Harry, my parting gift to you is the last five minutes and fifteen seconds. The last five minutes and fifteen seconds in which you will ever have the upper hand over your wife. I hope you enjoyed it. Cheers, to Harry and Ginny."

"Cheers!" everyone called out, raising their glasses.

"Give her a kiss!" someone yelled out to Harry.

Happy to oblige, Harry leant over and kissed her tenderly, though it was she who extended it. There were cheers and whistles when they finally broke apart, fading only as Arthur got to his feet and stood where Ron had been. Hardly noticing, Ginny kicked off her shoes with a grimace of relief before getting up, sliding her hand around Harry's neck before sitting on his lap.

"Hello," she said, kissing him again. "Husband..."

"Hello, wife," he replied, passing the abandoned bottle of Butterbeer to her. Holding her closely, Harry readjusted his position until she was comfortable, one hand around her hip to make sure she didn't slip off.

"No upper hand now," she teased.

"I enjoyed my five minutes and fifteen seconds."

There was a soft tinkling sound of Arthur chiming his wine glass, gaining the attention of everyone once again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I promise I won't keep you away from your dinner and dancing frivolities for too long. As father of the bride should I have the pleasure of making the first speech, however there was a last minute decision to allow Ron first, before he got much more of that splendid wine into him. Ginevra, my darling, don't worry about a thing.

"I have been given lots and lots of advice on what to or what not to say, such as keep it short, no bad jokes, try and remember... names... etc. However at the end of the day, I've been conspiring with Ron, and so I'll say what I like.

"I would like to start by on behalf of Molly and myself, and on behalf of Sirius Black, giving a warm welcome to all the relatives and friends who have joined us to celebrate Harry and Ginny's wedding. I know that many of you have traveled long distances to be here. Thank you all for coming to help celebrate this very special day. As I look around the room I realise how many friends Harry and Ginny have, and I'm pleased to see that you're having a wonderful evening.

"Unfortunately we are missing some very important people tonight, family and friends who we trust are here in our hearts and spirit. First of all, James and Lily Potter, Harry's parents who made their home in the very home that Harry and Ginny now share. Secondly, Ginny's brother Fred, a young man who is loved and missed everyday by all those who knew him. And finally, Remus and Tonks Lupin, close friends to all, but to both Harry and Ginny in particular."

Regretfully, Harry stopped listening at this, looking down into Ginny's lap for just a few moments. Raising his head again, he laughed when everyone else laughed, but couldn't pay attention to what his father-in-law was saying. A brief moment of melancholy had touched him, and he began really thinking of the five people who Arthur had just mentioned, still trying after four years to comprehend the unfairness of it all. The hand around Ginny's hips rose up to touch the side of her belly, hidden beneath a Glamour charm, and as though she knew what he was thinking she mirrored his actions, covering his hand with hers.

"I love you," she whispered down at him, kissing him lightly.

"I love you too."

"...and then she said, 'But Daddy, the Great Wall of China was built to keep the rabbits out…you said so!'...needless to say she and her mother had a long talk about the history of China that evening."

"I want to go home, Daddy," Teddy yawned, appearing on Harry's other side. He was exhausted, and with no regard for Ginny being there he began to climb onto Harry's lap.

"We are home," he said, Ginny reluctantly trying to get up. "Don't, stay," he said clearly, guiding her back down onto one leg while Teddy sat on his other.

The moment they settled onto his lap, Harry breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that's what he had wanted all along. With a long sigh of his own, Teddy's eyes fluttered closed as he put his head back onto Harry's shoulder, his fist clenched into his shirt as he tried to stay awake. Touching Ginny's belly again, Harry took a deep breath.

"...the moment she realised Harry Potter was sitting at the kitchen table, she disappeared so quickly I thought she'd apparated! Of course, a few years later at Hogwarts, it was an entirely different story. What was that I heard about a Quidditch game and a very public display of affection?"

"You still want to tell everyone?" Harry asked her quietly.

"Yes," she whispered happily. "Don't you?"

"Definitely," he assured him, kissing her again before paying attention to Arthur.

"...she is loved greatly, and her family is immensely proud of both she and Harry today," he said with tears in his eyes. "Please join me in raising your glass to toast the happy couple - to Harry and Ginny."

"To Harry and Ginny."

"I'd now like to hand you over to the happy couple, who would also like to say a few words. Wow, what an emotional evening," Arthur said, dabbing at his cheeks. "Even the cake was in tiers!"

There was a mixture of groans and laughter for Arthur's last minute joke, but moments later all eyes were back on Harry and Ginny as they got to their feet. Rousing Teddy, Harry swung him onto his hip as he and Ginny walked up to the veranda hand in hand.

"Teddy?" Harry said firmly, ensuring he was listening. "Do you remember the special surprise I told you today?"

"Yes," he nodded. "It's the-"

"Can you remember how to tell everyone? Remember how we practiced?"

"Yes, I can say it."

"Okay, when I say, you get to tell everyone."

Satisfied that Teddy would remember, Harry and Ginny stepped up onto the veranda as Arthur cast a Sonorus charm over them both.

"Thanks for embarrassing her Arthur," Harry began a little nervously, looking to Ginny for a little inspiration. "First of all, I'd like to start by also thanking everyone who is here tonight, and those who could only attend the ceremony this afternoon. As special as it was to finally marry Ginny, it was equally special that we could share this day with our family and friends, and we appreciate everyone making the journey to Scotland and then back here to Godric's Hollow. In particular tonight, we would like to thank Ginny's parents, Molly and Arthur, and my dad Sirius, for their patience and understanding. It's been a very long engagement, and they've been nothing but supportive each time we've postponed the wedding.

"It's been said twice before me, but we won't take up much more time, I know we have tea and coffee and more desserts coming out soon, so we'll keep it quick. Ginny and I would also like to thank our Groomsmen and Bridesmaids, Ron and Neville, and Hermione and Luna, four people who have been our closest friends for a very long time."

Ginny took over now, seeing George approaching with a levitated table ahead of him. "To show our appreciation, we have a few gifts that we would like to share with our parents, and with our friends, so we'd like you each to join us up here."

To Harry's relief, the next few minutes passed quickly and smoothly, each of the presents being correctly delivered to their reciepitants. To Arthur and Molly, and Sirius and Sharon, they present a bottle of matured mead that had taken weeks to source, and a bouquet of flowers that had been behind the Florist vs Harry fiasco that afternoon. Luna and Hermione each received earrings and matching bracelets from Ginny, while Ron and Neville received a signed Cannons jersey and gloves, and a rare Blood Orchid that only Professor Sprout had managed to source and care for. When Ron saw seen his gift he had nearly cried, his reaction overshadowed only by Neville who they thought actually might have passed out for a moment.

As promised, Harry and Ginny finished up quickly, saying only a few more words of appreciation before they glanced at each other, one last moment before they told the world about their pregnancy.

"Just to wrap up, Ginny and I have a very special announcement to make to you all, one that we've somehow managed to keep to ourselves and close family for the last few months. We are completely thrilled, and overwhelmed of course, but we are very pleased to share this news with you tonight. Teddy, would you like to tell everyone about our special surprise?"

Paying attention again, Teddy glanced at Harry before opening his mouth to answer. "Mum and Dad are going to Bal-"

"No!" Harry groaned, slapping his hand across Teddy's mouth. He glanced at Ginny, who was suddenly smirking at him, looking very pleased. "Not that surprise, the one we talked about today."

"Oh, yeah I know," Teddy answered as everyone laughed. He took a deep breath, concentrating as best he could. "In December, Mum and Dad are having a little baby, just so I can play with them."

There was a moment of stunned silence before joyful cheers and shouts of congratulations broke out. Relieved that their news had been taken well, Ginny hesitantly removed the Glamour charm to reveal her true shape, and was immediately swamped by women who wanted to hear every detail. She gave Harry a parting smile as she was whisked away, while he too was swamped with congratulations and hearty pats on the back. Hagrid nearly knocked him over with his pat on the back, while he cried and blew his nose loudly, recalling the day he had heard of Harry's birth. Just as it had been when they had told their family and close friends, everyone offered up their congratulations, while those who were already parents told Harry the same thing over and over again.

"Sleep while you can, mate," said most men.

"Get laid while you can!" his managed Tim advised rather loudly.

"Enjoy the boobs while you can! Soon you'll have to share them."

"Very supportive, guys," Harry joked. "Thanks."

The speeches and their news seemed to have stirred up the party once again, for soon enough it was all back in full swing. It was over an hour before Harry even caught sight of Ginny again, and even then it was clear that she was still busy being prodded and poked for information, every witch wanting to get in and give her advice. She took it all well, nodding and thanking everyone, even though they both already knew who they did and didn't listen too when it came to parenting advice. Sometimes Harry swore people forgot that they were already raising a child, albeit Ginny hadn't delivered this one herself.

It was surprising how quickly the rest of the night passed, and before he realised what time it was, many people were beginning to leave. As the first left, Harry found Ginny and together they thanked each group as they left, promising that Molly and Arthur would be sending them official photographs before they hit the Quibbler or Daily Prophet. It took longer to farewell them all than it did to greet them, but now that Romilda had departed there was no one left that they were bothered by having to talk to. Even Richard, the Appleby manager was decent to talk to, though only after he was staggering around after too much wine.

Soon enough, only a few people remained. Arthur and Molly retired back to the Burrow at about eleven o'clock, with Bill and Fleur, Percy and Penelope and Angelina following their lead a few minutes later. Harry and Ginny sat side by side on the grass with the remaining guests, a small bonfire lit when Ron had found marshmallows in the cupboard. It was relaxing to sit down so casually after spending the night mingling and making small talk, and if it weren't for the subtle touches and smiles from Ginny, Harry feared he may have fallen asleep there. It had been a long day, and he was grateful for the strong cup of coffee that was keeping him full of energy as the night slowly winded down.

Having already taken his luggage earlier in the night, Sirius and Sharon were keen to get Teddy home as soon as possible, who was desperately trying not to fall asleep again.

"Don't know how he's stayed awake," Sirius said aloud, passing Teddy into Harry's arms for a farewell. "Must have been that Cheering Charm."

"You promised never to bring that up," Harry muttered guiltily, rubbing Teddy's back as he sighed and relaxed against Harry's chest.

"Are you ready to go to Sirius' house?" Harry asked him, smiling as Ginny came up and hugged Teddy, squishing him between them. "You're going for your holiday."

"Yes," he mumbled against Harry's shoulder, his eyes closing.

"Will you miss me?"

"No..." Teddy replied.

"What about me?" Ginny asked, kissing him on the cheek.

"No..." Teddy replied again.

"Will you talk to me on the phone?" Harry asked next. "Or Mummy?"

"No..."

"Are you a ratbag?"

"No...yes..."

Harry sighed, feeling the same pang of anxiety he always felt when leaving Teddy with someone else.

"I'll miss you, Ratbag," Harry said, poking Teddy in the ribs to rouse him.

"I loveyoutoodaddy..." he mumbled, giving one last sigh that meant he really was falling asleep.

Sirius watched the three of them from afar, giving Harry a slight smile when he looked.

"One more minute," Harry said, trying not to show how much he didn't want Teddy to leave.

Ginny smiled at him, recognising his anxiety. "I'm going to change, alright? Goodnight, my Teddy Bear, see you soon."

"Byemummy..."

Harry stood on the spot and swayed, remembering the countless nights he had held Teddy in this same position, swaying and swaying until he finally fell asleep. The first month after taking him back from Foster Care had been hard on all of them, especially Teddy who was trying to adjust to the unexplainable absence of both his parents. This had been the only way to bring weeks of crying and fussiness to an end, and was a motion that Harry was certain he would never grow tired of.

Seeing how tired Sirius and Sharon were, Harry passed Teddy back to them rubbing his back before kissing his head in farewell.

"Thanks for taking him."

"It's our pleasure," Sirius said, giving Harry a one armed hug. "Call us tomorrow, alright? Let us know you got there safely."

"We will," Harry assured them, giving Sharon a quick hug. "Thanks for coming too."

"Don't worry about a thing," Sirius said as they left. "He'll be fine

"I'm not worried," Harry insisted, making himself walk away. "I'll call tomorrow, all right?"

Sirius nodded, he and Sharon giving a short wave good bye as they headed out the front to where they could apparate home. Lingering for a moment, Harry glanced up at the house where he could see the bedroom light on, and he wondered if Ginny were peeking in her suitcase to see what he had packed. When she came back down twenty minutes later, Harry had already rejoined the group by the fire, and he smiled and nodded in approval when he saw the knee length white dress she had changed into, one which showed her new figure nicely. She had taken off her make up and let her hair down, her new headband safely tucked away in its case upstairs.

There were the expected gushes of awe from the witches, Ginny patiently allowing them a rub of her belly before she reached Harry. Sitting down between his legs she leant back against his chest as his arms slipped around her middle, and so he pulled the hair off her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek.

"That dress looks nice," he commented sincerely.

"Thank you," she said, settling into his embrace. "What advice about pregnancy did you get from all the blokes?"

Harry laughed, whispering into her ear, "To get all the sex I can, and prepare to share your boobs with someone else."

Giggling at this, she turned around in his arms and stroked his face. "First I was asked about my cervix, and then I was told all about tearing...stories from those who did and those who didn't."

"Oh," he shuddered, flinching at the very thought. "Something to look forward to, eh?"

"For sure," she laughed, turning back around.

It was nice just sitting around and relaxing, sharing a few drinks as listening to everyone else talk. For now he was content to sit and listen, though he could tell Ginny was itching to get away, to get a start on their honeymoon, even though they could technically leave whenever they liked. Whispering in her ear, he pointed out Ron, who's drunken antics were only increasing in hilarity, assuring her that Hermione would take him home soon. Once they got up and left, everyone else was sure to follow quickly. Sitting there with her, Harry ran his fingers up and down her exposed leg, kissing behind her ear each time he ran his fingers a little higher. The smile on her face told him that she knew exactly what he was trying to do, and the flush on her neck told him it was working. Shivering in delight as his other hand traced up her side, and she twisted around to kiss him slowly.

"It's like with horses," Ron exclaimed wildly a few minutes later, waving his hands in the air. "Their shoes are permanent! Who makes that kind of commitment to a shoe? Hey Nev, hold my beer...where's my pogo stick?"

"Okay," Hermione laughed, unsteadily getting to her feet and doing her best to haul Ron up with her. "You've had enough to drink, it's nearing midnight."

"We're we going?" he asked, following her lead as they walked around to Harry and Ginny.

"We're saying goodbye, and then we're going home, alright?"

"Can't I have a night cap?" he asked, looking around for someone to support him.

Just as Harry expected, the rest of their guests began to follow suit, their designated apparators rounding everyone up to collect their things.

"Thanks Ron," Harry said appreciatively. "For your speech, and for messing me with me today."

"No problemo," he said enthusiastically, giving Harry an enormous hug until Hermione had to physically pull him away. "I love 'ou mate...your hair is so shiny..."

"Okay, go home," Harry laughed, linking his arm through Hermione's. "Good night, 'Mione. Do you need help getting him home?"

"No," she laughed happily, having had a little to drink herself. "Someone else offered to take us home...think it might have been Hannah who said that...we'll be fine."

"Okay, we'll talk to you soon then," Ginny assured her, watching as the two of them wandered off to find Hannah. She turned to Harry now, her arm moving around his hips. "I've never been so glad to see the back of our friends."

"Me either," he agreed. "I think we can probably get away now without being too rude. Should I get our stuff?"

"Yes, please," she said, kissing his jaw affectionately.

"Get your shoes, let's go."

"I'll be five minutes."

"Uh uh, I know what five minutes means," he said sternly.

Biting her bottom lip, Ginny glanced at Hannah who was approaching them. "Five minutes will be five minutes, because I can only last another five minutes before I start tearing your clothes off...with my teeth if I have too."

Harry raised his eyebrows, not sure of how to respond to that with Hannah in such close vicinity.

"Okay then...five minutes."

With that agreement, Harry slipped back inside and grabbed their bags, shrinking them and slipping them into his pocket. He took the Portkey off the dresser and the key to their villa and rushed back downstairs, giving the house a quick once over to ensure that it would be secure. Trying not to look like he was rushing, he wasted no time in heading back down to Ginny, ready to leave as soon as she was ready.

"Harry, there's a problem," Ginny said as he came outside. Hannah stood by her side, looking rather apologetic.

"What?" he sighed, looking around.

"It's Hagrid...he's asleep."

"He's what?" Harry said in dismay, looking in the direction in which Hannah pointed. There in the darkness, he could see Hagrid slumped over one of the reinforced tables they had arranged for him. Like everyone else, Hagrid had enjoyed the wine and beer on offer, though Harry was surprised to see how it had affected him. "I'll take care of this."

Rushing over to Hagrid, Harry frowned as he began to hear his soft snoring, the reason why his presence had gone unnoticed.

"Hagrid!" he said loudly, poking him on the forehead. "Hagrid, wake up!"

Hagrid gave a low moan, shifting in his sleep.

"Hagrid!" Harry shouted now, waving his wand. "Reneverate. Hagrid, wake up! I've only got three minutes left!"

"Wha-" he said, sitting up slowly and blinking. "Mmmm 'ello there 'arry...who's that shoutin'?"

"Me, you need to get up! Hannah's calling the Knight Bus to take you home very soon!"

"Ah huh...right you are 'arry," he mumbled, sitting up and thumping the table to the sound of splitting wood.

"Bye Hagrid," Harry said loudly, echoed by Ginny a moment later.

"I'll take him from here," Hannah assured him. "He's the last one to go home."

They laughed, thanking her profusely for taking so many people home. "Tell that to the papers," Ginny said. "Rubeus Hagrid - Party Animal."

"Alright then," Harry rushed her, pulling a spatula out of his pocket. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she said patiently, pushing the spatula out of the way and giving him a lingering kiss. "Two minutes...is that enough time to get to our room, or are we going to frighten and scar people for life?"

"Enough, Wench Wife," he said firmly, returning her kiss one last time. "Let's go!"

Ensuring that she was holding onto the spatula, Harry activated the Portkey and whisked them away to their destination.


	7. Chapter 7 The Warning

It was mid afternoon when Harry and Ginny lay side by side on the beach, and despite having spent most of their time there, they were content to stay a little longer. The prospect of having absolutely nothing to do was one that Harry could live with a little while longer, and the idea of returning home to the real work was one he dreaded. They had postponed going home already, having managed to stay on an extra two more days than planned, but inevitably their honeymoon was coming to an end. Despite having spent most of their time either on the beach or blissfully alone in their private villa, they had managed to squeeze in a few activities that unfortunately involved proper clothing.

At Ginny's insistence, they had returned to the wild life park numerous times, using her new job in the Ministry Breeding Program as an excuse to learn as much as she could about other animal protection systems that were running, and to cuddle the Orang-utan who had taken a rather strange liking to her flaming red hair. In addition, their suitcases were now so jam packed with trinkets and souvenirs from the local markets that they'd been forced to purchase a third, not that Harry regretted any of the purchases they had made, especially one in particular.

Rolling over onto his side, Harry opened his eyes and looked at Ginny wistfully, admiring the tiny scraps of material that someone apparently called a swimsuit. That alone had been his favourite of her purchases, though when he had seen her looking at it he hadn't expected her to buy it. He took advantage of that bikini as much as he could, knowing she would likely never wear it again back home unless it as just the two of them. Reaching out to touch her, he admired the sunburnt skin that had turned into a tan, one that neither of them had expected given her normally white skin.

"What are you doing?" she mumbled sleepily, talking into the towel on which her face was buried.

"Admiring your swim suit," he said playfully, flicking the string that held it all together. "Or lack of."

She laughed, raising her head and resting it on her folded arms. "I knew you'd like it."

"Love it," he corrected, moving his hand down to her bottom which was also barely covered. "I'll love it forever."

"Even when I'm nine months pregnant?" she pondered. "When I look like I'm carrying a watermelon, and my ankles are twice their size?"

"I'll rub them for you," he promised. "I'll have a great view of your tits from your feet."

"If you can see over my stomach that is," she laughed, twisting around to scratch her back.

Beginning to close his eyes, he almost missed what she was doing, and only managed to see her movements just in time.

"What's wrong?" he asked in concern, watching as she opened the knot at the back of her bikini. "Do you need me to tighten it for you?"

"No thanks," she said, sitting up and reaching for the knot behind her neck.

Harry gasped, realising her intention. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he exclaimed, watching her remove the top of her swim suit.

She laughed at him, readjusting her sunglasses before throwing it to him. "Here, hold onto this for me."

"No! Put it on, someone will see you!" he said, looking around as he desperately tried to unravel the tangle of string from the tiny triangles of cloth.

"Really?" she said sarcastically, laying on her back and putting her hands behind her head. "On the beach where we've seen almost no one all day?"

He spluttered to find an argument. "You'll get sunburnt!"

"Harry," she sighed, enjoying his discomfort. "Shut up and enjoy the view."

Biting his lip, Harry looked around to ensure for one last time that they were completely alone. "I can't believe you," he muttered, laying back down on his side so that he could see her. "First a tiny bikini, then topless on the beach. Wait until I tell your mother."

"Go right ahead."

He huffed at this. "That's not permission, that's a dare. Maybe I will."

"And maybe this will be the last time you ever see my boobs."

Harry laughed. "I'm not the one who can't go without sex. Remember when we tried to abstain, just to see who would last the longest?"

"I try not to think about that," she smiled. "And you're just as randy as me, don't deny it."

"Who tried to jump me the moment we got here? Before we even got inside the villa!"

"Your five minutes were up," she reasoned. "I gave you due warning what I was going to do to you."

He scoffed at this, rolling onto his back and closing his eyes. "There was no warning for what you did."

"Mmmhmm," she smiled sleepily.

Following her lead, Harry relaxed and got comfortable on the towel, quickly falling asleep beneath the warm sun. He awoke some time later with a start, jumping as he felt something moving across him. Opening his eyes, he realised Ginny had gotten up and come to him, straddling his hips as she rested her hands on his chest. She had neglected to put her swimsuit top back on.

"What?" he said suspiciously, trying not to smile.

"Oh, nothing," she smiled, yawning and raising her arms above her head.

"Nothing?"

"It's nearly five o'clock," she said suggestively.

"Happy hour."

"Happy hour on the beach."

Harry glared at her. "I know why you want to go to the Beach Bar," he accused.

She laughed softly, leaning down and pressing her chest against his. "Why is that?"

He scoffed at this. "Gi-nny," he said in a Balinese accent. "You look so hot in the sun. I make a special for drink for you."

"Ketut is a very considerate server," she smiled, giving him a kiss.

"He won't stop looking at you," Harry growled, making his discontent quite clear again.

"Hasn't he told you I'm easy on the eyes?" she teased.

"He's told me, and every other male in the vicinity," he replied, turning away from her next kiss. "Do you get off making me jealous?"

"Jealous...territorial...whatever you call it."

"Well I'm not jealous," he said indignantly, sitting up with her on his lap. He took her left hand, bringing it up and showing her the rings she wore. "I don't need to be. This is all I need to stake my territory."

"You mean my pregnant belly isn't enough to warn off other randy males looking for a good time?"

"Well it helps."

She smiled at him, brushing his hair back before giving him a lasting kiss.

"You know what?" he blurted out, breaking the kiss before she expected. "He can look at you all he likes."

"Can he now?"

"Yes, he can. So can everyone else."

"They can, can they?" she teased him. "They have your permission?"

"Yes. They can bring you all the drinks and umbrellas and appetisers they want...you're going home with me."

"You're a lucky, lucky guy," she smiled.

"Am I lucky right now?" he suggested, taking her bottom lip between his teeth and sucking on it.

"Erm..." she hesitated, looking sorely tempted. "It's just...I have sand in all the wrong places. There might be serious chafing involved."

"Enough said," Harry said quickly, taking her hips and lifting her off his lap. "C'mon, let's go find Ketut so he can have a good old perv."

"Alright," she agreed happily, reaching for her swim suit top.

"Uh uh," he said, snatching it off her. "That's mine now."

"Oh, come on!" she protested.

"Ketut deserves a look," he teased, taking both of their towels and setting off.

"Fine," she said, following him hastily. "They're the best they've ever been. Better show them off now."

"Sounds good to me."

"Fine."

"Fine."

There was a long pause as they walked.

"Fine," Ginny muttered very quietly, determined to get the last word.

"Fine," he muttered even more quietly.

"I heard that."

"Heard what?" he enquired politely, looking at her with a smirk.

"Stop walking so fast," she told him off.

"No way, you're bouncing everywhere!"

She huffed at this, folding her arms across her chest and looking more and more uncomfortable the closer they came to the main beach. As daring as she had been going topless earlier, Harry knew she would never do it in front of strangers, even if they were on holiday.

She sighed loudly.

"Oh, there it is! I've been waiting for that loud sigh," he smirked..

"Give me back my top," she demanded.

"And deny Ketut? I don't think so."

"Harry," she sighed impatiently as she came to a halt. "Just give it to me."

"No," he shook his head, trying not to smile at her discomfort.

"There're people on the other side of those trees!" she said desperately.

"So?"

"Harry, please?"

"No, you were asking for this!"

They stood there in a stand off, neither of them wanting to make the next move. It wasn't until the sound of voices nearby startled them that Ginny said something.

"Okay, that's enough!" she said, trying to sound forceful. "Give me back my top."

"What do I get out of it?"

She hesitated at this. "What do I have to do?"

"Admit that you flirt with Ketut."

"Of course I do! Now admit that you like it!"

"I do not!" he protested hurriedly. "It's creepy!"

"It's not creepy," she insisted, coming closer to him and eyeing off her swimsuit top that was tucked into the side of his board shorts. "I like making you slightly crazy, and you like me doing it!"

"Slightly crazy?" he questioned, taking the top out of his board shorts and holding it up high. "You make me more than slightly crazy! Deranged is what you make me!"

"Yes, deranged with jealousy," she rushed to say, pulling at his arm in attempt to reach her top. "C'mon that's not fair!"

"I have to play to my strengths."

"Harry, please!" she moaned, finally grabbing one of the towels over his shoulder.

"No!" he protested, grabbing at the towel and tugging it back.

"People are coming!" she hissed, her eyes looking fearful.

"They can have a look too, I don't mind."

She growled under her breath, releasing the towel and folding her arms again. Doing her best to cover herself, she tried to move behind Harry as two Muggles came strolling around the trees that cut off the secluded beach from the main one the villas shared at the resort. Laughing at her sympathetically, Harry took her in his arms and held her close, resting his arms by her side so that she felt securely covered without her top.

"Are you happy now?" she growled against his collar bone, hiding her head in shame as the two Muggles strolled by, quietly commenting on Ginny's lack of attire.

"Deliriously so," he answered, leaning back a little to look down at her. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Give me back my top."

"Give me a kiss," he bargained.

"My top first...please."

Giving in, Harry held her close as he tried to untangle the tiny scraps of material from the strings, somehow managing to get it all in order. Aligning it correctly, he helped her by fastening the knot at the back while she did the one at the top.

"Tomorrow, I'll put a Permanent Sticking charm on this!" he warned, kissing her.

"Whatever you say," she muttered, relieved to have her top back on.

He smirked at her, unable to help himself. "Regretting taking it off, aren't you."

"No," she said indignantly.

"You should do it more often...just at home that is...behind locked doors...and a Privacy charm."

"Whatever you say, dear."

"Now that's more li-Hey!" he exclaimed, grabbing the top of his shorts as he realised she had untied the string. "Don't try to pants me!"

"Why not?" she questioned, tugging roughly at his shorts until he pulled back.

"Because I'll retaliate," he warned, darting forward and going for the string on the side of her hip.

She shouted in dismay, trying to bat his hand away as he tugged at the string, unravelling it with ease. He held the material in his hands, threatening to drop it at any moment.

"Stop it!" she cried, sitting herself down in the sand and reclaiming the strings on her bikini. "Harry Potter, you are completely horrid!"

"Horrid?" he questioned as she lunged for his shorts, and he followed her suit by dropping to his knees in front of her. "You started all of this."

"I did not," she retorted indignantly, shuffling back from him on the sand.

"Admit it," he muttered, leaning over her.

"Never," she replied, kissing him deeply. Pulling him down onto the sand, they kissed leisurely, completely forgetting about the Muggle couple who had passed them not long ago. It didn't last long. Harry jumping to his feet barely a moment later as he felt Ginny tugging at his shorts, trying to pull them off again.

"Alright, five foot rule!" he announced, readjusting his shorts.

"You're invoking the five foot rule?" she smirked, sitting up and fixing her own swimsuit properly. "We haven't done that since we tried to abstain."

"Well clearly neither of us can be trusted in public," he argued, picking up their discarded towels. "C'mon, Ketut is waiting for his perv."

Shaking her head at him, Ginny got to her feet but stayed well away from him, eyeing him warily as though afraid he were going to make another attempt for her swimsuit. Somehow they both made it back to their villa with their swim suits in tact, though not for lack of Harry trying the moment they found some privacy along the tree covered path back.

"Don't bother, husband," Ginny teased him, her arms around his neck as he began removing the top of her swim suit. "Sand...all the wrong places?"

"It rings a bell," he smiled, kissing her as they blindly walked past their private pool to the sliding door.

"Then you'd better join me in the shower," she suggested, watching him drop her swimsuit on the ground.

Stopping her in her tracks, Harry dipped his head and sealed his mouth over hers, gripping the top of her arms so that she couldn't move away. Kissing her with everything he had, he held nothing back, slowly beginning to deepen it as her breaths grew quick and shaky. She returned it with equal intensity, stepping closer to him and allowing him to hold her tightly, and she wrenched one arm out of his grip in order to clench her fingers into his hair. When he finally moved his lips away Ginny gasped for breath, sighing as he pressed open mouthed kisses up her jaw towards her ear.

"Don't leave marks..." she reminded him as she felt him bite gently, not that he ever listened.

"It's not a honeymoon without them."

"It's not a honeymoon unless I'm walking bowlegged," she challenged, gripping his rear and pulling him flush up against her.

Knowing exactly what she meant, Harry grinned as he gently pushed her against the wall, his hands trailing down her sides as he pressed his hips against hers. "Challenge accepted...get in the shower."

At that remark he pulled away, pleased to see the familiar red flush that covered her neck and stomach. Grinning at him, she touched the spot where he had kissed below her ear, her gaze never leaving his as she went inside and sauntered towards their bedroom.

"I'll check the messages," he assured her, watching wistfully as she nodded and turned around, disappearing into their room.

Taking a deep breath, Harry habitually made himself check the messages on the villa telephone, wanting to make sure whether or not Sirius had called. So far they had only spoken twice, once to assure them that they had arrived safely, and once to ask if he could take Teddy for just two extra days. Nevertheless, Harry checked the messages just in case, and this time he was pleased to note that the message indicator was flashing.

Picking up the phone, Harry dialled the resorts message bank and listened patiently as the robotic sounding voice took him through the time and date of which the message had been received.

"Harry..." Ginny called out. He looked up just in time to see her throwing the bottom of her swimsuit out into the living room.

"I'm coming," he called out.

"You will be if you hurry up."

Trying to concentrate, Harry payed attention just as the message began to play, and he tried not to laugh as he listened.

"Sharon?" came Sirius's voice, sounding rather distant. "Sharon, I don't know what it wants...it said they're not there...yeah, it beeped, but now what do I do?...A message? It's a phone, not an owl, what do I do?"

There was slight crackle from the phone as Sirius handed it over to Sharon.

"I thought you practiced this, for Merlin's sake...Hello Harry, hello Ginny, sorry to call. We've obviously missed you, we'll call again soon. Teddy's fine, but we need to talk to you urgently. Bye."

Harry hesitated, his finger poised to hit redial as he mentally tried to figure out what the time was in England. He could hear Ginny calling out to him from the bathroom, the sound of running water extremely enticing. The message had only been left a short time ago...if it were really that important they would have called back by now.

"Harry...I'm starting without you," Ginny called out, her voice muffled by the water.

"Hang on!" he called out, dropping the phone back into the cradle without another thought. "Impatient, are we?" he asked as he stepped into the shower alongside her.

"You know better than to keep me waiting," she smiled, finally succeeding in removing his board shorts.

"I do...now what was this about bowlegged?"

"A challenge, one which you accepted," she replied, reaching for the shower gel before passing it to him. "But first we need to be sand-free...for our own comfort of course."

"Of course," he agreed, smearing a handful across her shoulders as they began to kiss again.

By the time they both made it out of the shower, happy hour at the Beach Bar was long over, and the sun was already beginning to set over the water, casting a beautiful glow across the land that went completely unnoticed by both Harry and Ginny. As he followed her out into their bedroom, he was pleased to note that she was indeed walking a little gingerly, and he couldn't help but reach beneath her towel and pinch her bottom.

"Bowlegged enough?" he enquired politely.

"Go away you sex fiend," she glared playfully, batting at his hand.

"What can I say? You challenged me."

"Remind me never to challenge you again," she said, dropping her towel and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Because you know I'll win?"

"You didn't win the abstinence challenge," she reminded him, pulling off his towel also.

He huffed at this, trailing his fingers through her wet hair. "Only because you...you did that thing, where you...I dunno."

"Because I was awake?" she teased. "Because that's all I was doing when you gave in."

"You were breathing, that was enough," he smiled, leaning down and kissing her tenderly.

To Harry's utmost disapproval, the telephone began to ring.

"Ignore it," he said automatically, sensing Ginny paying attention to it. Trying to distract her, he ran his fingers down her arms and then traced the curve of her breasts, crouching down to kiss them.

"It's probably Sirius."

"He'll call back," he muttered.

"He's already called twice in the last hour."

Harry looked up in surprise. "The phone rang?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't even hear it," he wondered out loud, knowing that the ringing sound was rather loud.

"You were otherwise occupied, now get up and answer the phone," she said sternly, grabbing his towel and thrusting it into his arms.

Glaring at her, he wrapped it around his waist and left their room. "This is why we're not getting one at home," he called out as he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Thank Merlin you're there," Sirius said down the line, sounding rather exasperated. "I was about to apparate into Bali and knock your bloody door down."

"What's wrong?" Harry asked immediately, sensing Sirius' urgency. "Is Teddy alright?"

"He's fine," Sirius assured him quickly. "But you two need to come home, today."

"Why?" Harry asked in dismay, hearing Ginny follow him out. "What's wrong?"

Sirius gave a long sigh. "I'm sorry, mate, but someone broke into Godrics' Hollow last night."

Harry felt his blood run cold, immediately fearful. "What was taken?" he asked quietly, very aware of Ginny who was listening in.

"I don't know mate, but you need to come home. Whoever it was probably knows where you are."

"Okay, hold on. Just give me a minute," he told Sirius, covering the mouthpiece and turning to Ginny. "We need to go. Start packing, I'll tell you more in a minute."

"Is it Teddy?"

"He's fine," he assured her. "Just pack, now. And get your wand, alright?"

Not questioning him any further, Ginny turned and went back to their room, allowing Harry to return to Sirius.

"Why do you think they know where we are?"

"The receipts from the resort, they were on your bedroom floor. They've got your villa number and everything."

"Do you know who it was though?" Harry asked in confusion, wandering around the living room and gathering their things under one arm. "I mean, couldn't it just be an over zealous reporter looking for honeymoon snaps?"

"It could be," Sirius agreed, leaving the other possibility lingering in the air for Harry to acknowledge.

"You think this is related to Malfoy?"

Sirius was silent on the other end of the phone, and when he finally spoke it was with foreboding. "Harry, the place is trashed, and so is Teddy's room. It doesn't feel right...you three were all supposed to be home last night. No one knew you had stayed longer. You need to get out of that resort, someone knows where you are."

Harry nodded to himself. "Alright, we'll be home in ten minutes. Can you meet us there?"

"I'm here waiting. Hurry up, alright? Don't let me worry about you two."

"See you soon then."

Hanging up abruptly, Harry rushed back into their bedroom, now feeling very aware of the many windows in their villa, feeling horribly exposed. There was a bitter taste in his mouth, a horrible fear for what could have happened if he and Ginny had returned home two days ago as planned. Had someone come to attack them? He had known that testifying against Lucius Malfoy would be dangerous, but he hadn't expected to face this danger so soon.

"What's going on?" Ginny demanded, now fully dressed and shoving their belongings into their bags.

"Someone broke into Godrics' Hollow," he explained. "Sirius thinks they were looking for us, but they know where we're staying. We have to leave."

Ginny hesitated, and Harry knew exactly what she was thinking. The time to be running had ended four years ago with the war. Since then, precautions had been taken to ensure their safety, but they had not gone into hiding, they had not been on the run. To start running now would be to regress five years into their past.

"I understand," she said, grabbing a pair of his shorts and throwing them to him. "You get our things in the bathroom. I'll finish in here."

Together they both scrambled around, and within minutes they were satisfied that they had collected everything. Leaving the key locked inside the villa, they stood outside the front door and activated the second Portkey they had brought with them, both of them wondering if someone had been watching them the entire day. With no regard for the Statute of Secrecy, they both arrived in the middle of the street where they lived, immediately seeing Sirius and Arthur who were both waiting out the front.

"Hey, there they are!" Arthur greeted them enthusiastically, coming forward to meet them. "We've missed you, certainly glad that you're home."

As Arthur hugged Ginny, Harry slipped around them and went straight to Sirius, who was waiting for him with a relieved look on his face. The hugged quickly, and it was clear to Harry how worried Sirius had been.

"Where's Teddy?" Harry asked, an automatic question.

"At home with Sharon. They're gardening I think."

"Okay," Harry nodded, looking up at the house. From the outside it didn't look any different, but through the open front door Harry could see a strange orange glow. "What's going on there?"

"Come on, I'll show you," Sirius said, ushering Harry forward.

With Ginny and Arthur both following, Harry headed up the front verandah and inside, stopping in his tracks as he saw the source of the strange orange glow. Dozens and dozens of strange orange arrows hovered in the air, each of them seemingly pointing in a particular direction and creating a path of some sort. On the floor beneath some of the arrows sat a few brightly yellow cards, each of them numbered. Two officers from the APEs stood by one of the yellow cards, both of them leaning over a clipboard as one of them scribbled away with a quill.

The entire downstairs looked as though it had been turned completely upside down, with nothing untouched. The couch and table and chairs had all been over turned, with all of their possessions scattered and strewn across the floors. Pictures and photographs on the wall had fallen or been knocked off centre, their glass cracked and shattered. Walking inside very slowly, Harry tried to comprehend what he was seeing, listening to Ginny gasp in astonishment as she too saw the destruction. Something crunched beneath Harry's feet, and he looked down to find the remaining pieces of the World's Greatest Dad mug Teddy had given him last Father's Day. Bending down, he picked up a piece and looked it over, shaking his head to himself as he tossed it away.

"I can't believe this," he muttered, straightening up and looking back at Ginny.

Despite her tan, her face looked positively white, her hand covering her gaping mouth as she looked around, finally turning to him for answers. "This is insane," she agreed.

There were some heavy footsteps from the staircase, and before he looked around Harry knew it was Ron there. Seeing him brought Harry a momentary sense of peace, relieved to know that his friend was there. Despite not wearing his uniform, Harry got the sense that Ron had been there investigating along with his colleagues.

"Hey," he greeted them, sounding a little apologetic. "You guys look good, the sun agrees with you...should have gone to Bali."

"What happened?" Harry asked in astonishment, looking only to Ron for answers.

Ron took a deep breath, having dreaded that question. He glanced over to his colleagues who were suddenly watching him closely. "I don't know," Ron began very officially. "Because I am not working this case. I am merely here as concerned family."

"Right," Harry muttered, moving to stand next to Ron. "But what happened?"

Seeing his colleague give a nod and a wink, Ron began to explain, pointing at the orange arrow near the front door.

"Three o'clock last night. Seven witches or wizards. They came through the side door, and they headed straight up the staircase. Follow me."

Glancing back at Ginny, Harry began to follow Ron up the stairs, fearful for what he was about to show them.

"They came up the staircase, and came down the hall. Here is where they diverted," he explained, coming to a stop outside of Teddy's bedroom. "Three of them came into Ted's room, and they went straight to his bed."

"Wait, how do you know this?" Harry said urgently, looking at the arrows which pointed straight to Teddy's bed. From there the arrows turned into a mass of confusion, dozens and dozens of them placed about the room.

Ron shrugged. "I don't know the details of how they figure this out, but some bloke from the Department of Mysteries was here, he's good at tracking magical signatures."

"So three of them came in here, to Teddy's bed?" Harry asked, feeling sick to his stomach. "What the hell were they doing?"

"They came to his bed," Ron continued, demonstrating by following the arrows down the exact path. "See how the blankets are all pulled back? When Sirius came here for more clothes the other day, the bed was made. They were looking for Ted. When they didn't find him, they looked everywhere in the room. Under the bed, the toy box, the fort and the cupboard. Meanwhile, the others went into your room."

Ron led Harry and Ginny out of Teddy's room and across the hallway into their own.

"Four of them came in here, right? Now one of them went around the far side of the bed, and three of them came around this side. Now, I take it that this is your side, Harry?"

"Yes," he said quietly, taking hold of Ginny's hand which was shaking. They both knew exactly what Ron was going to say next.

"Thought so...three of them came to your side of the bed to subdue you, while one of them went to Ginny's side. Now, officially we don't know the reason behind this intrusion...but unofficially they came here to hurt you. When they realised you two weren't in bed, they looked around the room, under the bed and in the cupboard. This is when they found the receipts for where you were staying," Ron explained, pointing to the floor where the receipts Harry had stashed under the loose floorboard beneath his bed lay on the ground.

"Now they're confused, right? According to the Prophet and these receipts, you two should be home right now. They search the entire house top to bottom looking for you. Now this is where it gets interesting. Ginny's headband...white gold, diamonds for Merlin's sake. They don't touch it...they just toss it aside, same with the rest of her jewellery. According to what you had insured, no jewellery is missing. Is that right?"

Ginny went further into the room, folding her arms across her chest as she looked at her broken jewellery box that lay on the floor, her jewellery scattered everywhere amongst their clothes and possessions.

"I won't know until we go through everything," she said sadly, bending down and picking up her headband. "But it looks like it's all here. The valuable things I normally keep in Gringotts."

"Right, well they've searched Ted's room, they've searched your room, and for cryin' out loud they've searched the bathroom! They go back downstairs," Ron continued, slipping past the two of them and leading them back downstairs. "They split up again, and two of them go to Ginny's desk. See here, on the ground? It's your Quidditch contract, and see what it's been opened to? Salary details. The same with Ginny's job offer, which is over here. Opened to the salary details. It get's worse, over here? Bank statements."

"Shit," Harry swore under his breath, beginning to understand the entire picture.

"It get's worse again, mate," Ron apologised, marching off towards the back door and onto the verandah. "Not only do they know how much you have in savings, and how much equity you have in this place, Tonk's house and what you'll soon have in Remus' cottage, they've read your current bank statement."

Ron pointed to half a dozen envelopes that lay on the verandah floor, mail that had been delivered in their absence. All of it had been opened, with their most recent bank statement from Gringotts on the top.

"These people now know that you've just been paid a substantial yearly salary, all at once. That's bad, mate. Really bad."

Ginny put her arm through Harry's, clutching it as she asked, "Were they here for Teddy?"

"We don't know that officially," Ron said automatically. "Motive is undetermined at this stage."

"C'mon, Ron. It's us," Harry said impatiently, knowing he was only being careful because his colleagues were around. "Did they come here for Teddy?"

Ron hesitated. "It's a strong possibility."

"Strong possibility?" Harry asked in outrage. "They went for his bedroom! Three of them! If they weren't here to hurt him, or to take him why did three of them go into his bedroom? Why would they go through our bank details?"

"Officially, the motive is undetermined at this stage," Ron said in a loud clear voice, lowering it a moment later. "Unofficially, they were here to hurt you, all of you. Officially everything is fine, you are safe, but you cannot stay here anymore! Unofficially, you should sleep with one eye open. Unofficially, I think this is related to Malfoy, and certain people who do not want you telling the truth about him."

Harry looked to Ginny, both of them knowing what had to happen next.

"Dad says there's plenty of room at the Burrow for you three," Ron said helpfully, trying to fill in a moment of awkward silence.

"I'm going to see Teddy," Ginny said stiffly. "Will you start-"

"Yeah, I will. Don't bring him here, okay?"

"I won't," she assured him, kissing him hastily before heading back inside. "I'll be back shortly."

"Okay," Harry agreed, watching as she left. Turning back to Ron, he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, thinking that only a short time ago they had been blissfully unaware of the danger they had avoided. "What happens now?"

"You pack," Ron began very seriously. "Get out of here. If they broke in once they'll try it again. You get yourself private security, people not connected to the Ministry, not even to the APEs. You need security for yourself, Ginny and Teddy."

"And what, go into hiding again?"

"No, not if you don't want to. But you and Ginny have a very important decision to make. Going ahead with your testimony is only going to make this worse. The people who did this were trying to stop you. They'll try again."

"Why not the APEs?" Harry questioned, surprised by Ron's lack of trust in his own team. "They provide protection for witnesses, right?"

"Yes," Ron agreed, moving to stand right next to Harry so that his whisper could be heard. "I don't want to say too much...but there's corruption in every office Harry, even the APEs. I wouldn't trust any of them to protect my kid."

"So who can I trust, besides family?"

Ron shrugged. "Kingsley, Mad-Eye and myself. Anyone we trust, you can trust. And trust me mate, we don't trust a lot of people."

"That's insane," Harry muttered. "Not being able to trust your own colleagues? How do you do that?"

"A few I trust," Ron clarified. "But it's the little things, right? Suspects get tipped off, informants go missing or stop talking. Most of it can be linked right back to our own people, just not proven. It wouldn't surprise me to find out our lot are just as crooked as the people we're trying to lock up."

"Okay," Harry said, understanding completely. "When can we start packing?" he asked, keen to get far away from the place where dark wizards had come to attack his family.

"We can start upstairs now if you like," Ron commented, checking his watch. "It's nearly lunch, I'll see if 'Mione can take the afternoon off. Maybe bring us a feed."

"Alright," Harry agreed, heading back inside. "Thanks Ron, I'm glad you're here."

"Me too, mate."

Ignoring the two wizards who were still cataloguing evidence near Ginny's desk, Harry swept up the stairs and went straight into Teddy's room, conjuring a cardboard box as he went. Stopping in the middle of the room, Harry wondered where to begin.

By the time Harry and Ginny staggered into her old bedroom at the Burrow, they were both completely wrecked. They were almost silent as they pulled back the sheets on her bed which had been enlarged to accommodate the both of them comfortably, almost forgetting for a moment that Teddy was there asleep. Molly had made up the room for him across the hallway, but he had insisted on sleeping with Harry and Ginny for their first night living at the Burrow, to which they didn't mind. The thought that seven people had broken into his home to potentially hurt Teddy or Ginny reverted Harry back to a time of fear and paranoia, and he knew he would sleep better that night with them both right next to him.

What should have been the last night and day of their honeymoon had been instead spent packing their entire house, putting away five years worth of memories, personal possessions and outright junk. Despite their home now being a target to underground Death Eaters, Harry constantly found himself looking for excuses and reasons that they could stay, rational explanations for what had happened. Although they had always intended to move houses in a few months, Harry found the thought of leaving almost unbearable. He and Ginny had spent the first few years of their relationship there, it was where they had raised Teddy and where they had renovated and made the house their own. Now it didn't even seem safe for Ron and Hermione to move in as planned, which was going to leave the house unbearably empty.

Now though, their lives had been reduced to a few cardboard boxes in Arthur's shed and the luggage they had brought home from their honeymoon. Harry didn't know where to go from here. Molly and Arthur had been more than accommodating to them since their arrival late that afternoon, making it clear that they were welcome for as long as they wanted to stay. Nevertheless, Harry couldn't help but feel the same displacement he was used to feeling during the war, and he knew Ginny felt the same.

Rummaging through his bag, Harry frowned as he sorted through their clothing and souvenirs that had been hastily packed in Bali, trying to find something to wear to bed. Tossing things aside, Harry found what he wanted and changed, keen to get into bed and finally sleep.

"Is this the shirt you're looking for?" Harry asked Ginny, holding a shirt she often wore to bed. "It was in my bag."

"Thanks," she sighed, looking over her shoulder. "But I found my old pyjamas in the cupboard."

Dropping the shirt, he rounded the bed and came to her, watching as her tired expression softened. He stroked her hair behind her ear, cradling her head before giving her a gentle kiss.

"Everything's going to be alright," he said quietly. "I'll make sure of it."

To his great surprise, Ginny glared at him.

"I know what you're thinking," she said sharply. "And I won't let you do it."

"What am I thinking?"

"You're thinking of retracting your statement," she said boldly, subtly turning her head away from his hand. "Tell the Wizengamont that you lied...pretend it was someone else. Anything to draw the attention off us."

"Is that such a bad idea?" he asked seriously. "It hasn't even been two weeks, and already they've driven us out of our home. They tried to attack us, they tried to hurt Teddy."

"I'm aware of all that."

"It's only going to get worse. Whoever did this will do it again. What if something happens and you get hurt? What if our baby gets hurt?"

"I've thought of that," she sighed, turning away from him and pushing her hair off her face. "Of course I've thought of that. You're not the only one concerned about our safety."

"Then it makes sense," he insisted, praying that she would understand. "It makes sense doesn't it?

"Yes, it makes perfect sense," she whispered fiercely, turning around and poking him in the chest. "Tell a lie, say you're sorry and then make it all go away."

Harry paused, not liking her tone. "It sounds awful when you say it like that."

"It is awful. It would make us liars, and cowards. We can't run from our problems."

"We're already running," Harry said in dismay. "Look at us! These people have literally chased us out of our home. The trial won't be for months, what's going to happen between now and then?"

"I don't know," she admitted, pulling off her dress and beginning to change. "All I know is that you made a commitment to this. You said you would testify, and put Malfoy in prison."

"And you said you'd support me!" he said loudly, not caring if Arthur and Molly heard them downstairs. "You said whatever I decided, you would support me!"

"I am supporting you! Whatever you decide to do, I will support you," she said furiously. "But you're not thinking about the big picture."

"The big picture is our family!"

"What about the war?"

Harry sighed. "The war was over four years ago."

"And what if there's another one?" she asked him. "What if these people are trying to start something? Voldemort may be dead, but his Death Eaters aren't."

"There's not going to be another war," he dismissed bluntly.

"And what if there is?" she retorted. "How will you sleep at night knowing that you could have put Lucius Malfoy away, and possibly prevented the whole thing?"

"Putting one man away is not going to make any difference if these people are determined to start a war. There're plenty more men just like him."

"What if you put them away too? What if, without Malfoy the whole things comes crumbling down, and we arrest more people."

Shaking his head to himself, Harry turned away and went back to his side of the bed, wishing he could escape the entire conversation. "That's Ron's job now, not mine."

"So, what?" she asked, throwing her hands in the air as he got into bed next to Teddy. "You're just going to bed?"

"It's four in the morning in Bali," Harry sighed, facing away from her as he got comfortable. "Yes, I am."

There was a long uncomfortable silence in which Harry could feel Ginny's eyes boring into the back of his head, just dying to say something else and continue their discussion. A short time later however, the bed depressed as she lay down, rolling onto her side and giving Teddy a kiss goodnight. Despite how exhausted they were, neither of them slept well that night, and they lay awake thinking of all the things that remained unsaid between them.

When dawn broke early the next morning, Harry silently crept out of bed despite having hardly slept. As he changed he watched Ginny and Teddy as they lay in bed, Teddy still in the same position he had been when he had gone to sleep. Seeing that Ginny's eyes were open, Harry crept around to her side of the bed and leant down, kissing her cheek tenderly.

"Do you want some breakfast, or do you want to sleep?"

She sighed, closing her eyes. "Sleep," she muttered, her voice a plea.

"Okay," he said, kissing her again.

Leaving her alone he crept downstairs, feeling strange that he was the only person awake. It had been many years since he had spent the night at the Burrow, and at that stage he was just like Ron, capable of sleeping past midday if he made the required effort. To be awake at this time of the morning and completely alone felt rather strange. Taking advantage, he rubbed his eyes wearily as he looked around the ground floor, knowing that in the years that he had been visiting very little had changed. The blankets that hung over the back of the squishy couches were the same and always would be, while the decorations and handmade crafts and quilts that Molly had made would be there forever too. Perhaps the only thing that had changed in the many years was a small table that stood by the fireplace, where a picture of Fred and a single candle stood.

Going closer to look at it, Harry sighed as he remembered the small shrine that had been erected in the months after Fred's murder. Dozens of photographs and small possessions had covered the entire area, dedicated to making sure no one forgot about Fred, even if they wanted to for just a little while. It had taken the last few years for Molly and Arthur to remove the shrine piece by piece, leaving only his photograph and a candle that was lit every night, though that was no indication of them moving on from the death of their son. Harry supposed it was not something one would get over, just something the Weasley's had learned to live with. At this, Harry shuddered, thinking of poor George, who had tried to replace his brother with Lee Jordan. For all of his smiles and jokes, it was obvious that the pain of losing half of himself had not eased. Though he said the statue was purely to guard the Weasley Wizard's Wheezes restricted section of their Hogsmeade shop, the statue of Fred was nothing other than creepy. Fred's statue moved and talked just like him, and Lee had reported that on more than one occasion George had been seen talking to it like it was real.

Rubbing his eyes, Harry wandered into the kitchen and quietly made himself a cup of coffee, grabbing a handful of dog biscuits as he walked out onto the back veranda.

"Hey, boy," he said kindly, placing the handful of biscuits on the ground where Tank lay. "Did you guard the place? No more Gnomes?"

Leaving Tank to eat his breakfast, Harry sipped his coffee as he walked across the yard, opening the gate of the chicken coop as Molly did every morning. He busied himself scattering some feed and tidying up the straw before collecting the eggs, levitating them in a group before sending them back to the house. As much as he liked having fresh eggs at the Burrow, he knew Ginny would never go for having chickens of their own. Perhaps it was fear of becoming her mother or residual memories of the Chamber of Secrets, but Ginny hated the chickens with a vengeance, going as far as to say that they knew what she had once done.

Throwing away a few stray Garden Gnomes, Harry opened up Arthur's shed and pulled the door wide, letting in as much light as possible. Setting down his coffee, he found the large box that he was looking for and opened it, summoning the files he needed. There wasn't much bench space in the shed, and not wanting to mess with his father-in-laws contraptions he began to lay the files out on the ground, resting the box Ron had left for them on his lap.

A strange thought suddenly struck Harry. Arthur was his father-in-law now, and Molly was his mother-in-law. Smiling stupidly, he opened the box he had taken and removed the top envelope. A false identity as a Muggle accountant had been created by Ron late yesterday afternoon, complete with birth certificate, driver's licence and bank account, which at the moment was sadly empty. Everything was ready for Harry to make the transfer, to move all of his money out of Gringotts and into a Muggle bank if he so wished.

"It will make it harder for people to trace you," Ron had explained. "You'll also need to re-route your post, and change the address on the rental lease for Tonks' house. How do you feel about getting a telephone?"

Looking through the first envelope, Harry scanned through the detailed rental and purchase history of his new identity, one which he would use to hide behind if he chose to. According to Ron he could continue his life as if everything was normal, go to training and play in games, while everything there was to know about where he lived was hidden from anyone. Harry scoffed at this. Everyone knew he lived in Godric's Hollow, it hadn't taken long for that to get out. But was that what had caused it all? If someone were determined to find him, they would find him, regardless of whether or not he was hiding behind a Muggle identity. It would only make going out in public even more unsafe. If they couldn't attack his family in their home, they would do it publicly.

An hour or so had passed as Harry looked through their personal files that had been perused by the intruders, looking for anything else that could have compromised their safety. It was certainly possible that after finding them not at home the intruders had followed them to their honeymoon in Bali, preparing the attack them there. Had they been under surveillance and not even known it? Harry felt immensely stupid at this thought, remembering that neither he nor Ginny had carried their wands for the majority of their honeymoon. They were sitting targets, and they had been oblivious.

"Hey," Ginny interrupted him quietly, suddenly appearing in the doorway. "What are you doing out here?"

"Looking through our stuff," he replied quietly, sitting up straight and stretching his shoulders. "Making sure they didn't find anything else."

"What have you found?" she asked, sitting cross-legged beside him. She was still only wearing her old pyjamas and a light dressing gown, and despite their argument and current situation, Harry couldn't help but notice how the material rode up her leg.

"Not much that Ron didn't show us," he muttered, scanning the parchment for the lease agreement that they had with the tenants in Tonk's property. "I'm worried about the tenants in Edinburgh though...don't know whether I'm over reacting or not."

"We could put up some wards for them," she suggested, finding the parchment he was looking for. "They're a Muggle family, right?"

"Yes," he confirmed.

"Putting up some wards would be a good idea then."

There was a long silence between the two of them, broken only by Mutley who had followed Ginny into the shed.

Harry sighed, passing Ginny the file Ron had given him. "If we're doing this, we'll need Muggle identities. Mainly for banking and buying this new house. We can't have anything in our real names that will trace us back to any address. Ron says we should get mobile telephones."

"I don't think so," she scoffed. "This is you, I take it?" she asked, looking at his licence. "Alistair Collins? You look young for thirty five."

"That doesn't matter," he muttered. "This one's yours. You'll be Karen Broadchester..."

"I will not!" she said indignantly, snatching the next file out of his hands. "Ha ha, Harry. Karen Chester, I can live with that. Why aren't we married though?"

"Ron gave us separate identities, and separate Muggle addresses. He's given us new number plates for the car, and we can't have a Floo connection. We'll need our post individually re-routed to Muggle post office boxes, and you'll need your salary and superannuation redirected into this bank account."

"What about Teddy?" she asked. "The Child Welfare office will have a fit if he doesn't have a wizarding address."

"He'll be living with Sirius," Harry said.

"Excuse me," she said bluntly. "Our son will be living where?"

"No, only officially," he hasted to explain. "He'll be with us, wherever we are."

"Won't that put Sirius in danger? What if Teddy was the one they were after?"

"It was Sirius' suggestion," he explained, reaching for his coffee and taking a big gulp. "There's no point creating a new identity for a four year old."

"That's true," she agreed, looking at him cautiously. "So does this mean you're going to do it?"

"Yes," he said slowly. "But we're being smart about it. We're going to live our lives as normal...just with a few tweaks."

"I can handle redirecting my salary and post," she said supportively, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hmmm...what about taking the train to work?"

"Pardon?"

"Well, you won't be able to apparate soon, and a Portkey is traceable. You'll have to catch Muggle transport to get to and from work."

"London is the other side of the country!"

"Tetbury is a lot closer," he bargained, using her love of the house they had seen to his advantage.

"So we'll buy that house? I didn't get the impression that you were overly excited about it."

He considered this for a moment. "It bothers me less than the other ones we looked at. There, how's that for enthusiasm?"

"It's wonderful. I'm still not catching Muggle transport."

"What if you drove?"

"Through central London?"

"What if you drove half way and then took a Portkey? We need to talk about this now while you can still apparate."

Ginny sighed, getting to her feet. "I need a coffee before we talk about this."

With a wave of his wand, Harry charmed all of the parchment to go back into the box, keeping only the two files detailing their new identities as he followed Ginny towards the house.

"When are you switching to decaf?" he asked in concern.

She laughed loudly. "What, are you kidding me?"

"Your Mum said you should," he insisted.

"Then what's the point of drinking coffee at all? Mum doesn't drink coffee, she doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Oh, no. The woman's only delivered seven children, she must know nothing at all."

"I've cut back," she sighed, opening the back door and going inside the house. "I only drink it in the mornings."

"Fine," he huffed, following her inside. "But I'll remind you of this conversation if our baby's born hyperactive...oh, good morning Molly."

"Good morning, love," she greeted him from the kitchen. "It's about time someone else told her about not drinking that horrible stuff. It's bad for your health."

"You're completely right, Molly," Harry teased Ginny, enjoying the glare she gave him.

"Fine," Ginny said, putting her hands on her hips. "I'll go cold turkey on coffee when Harry does."

Harry's face fell. This was clearly a challenge, and not one he wanted laid down. "You want me to go cold turkey?"

"Sure," she said, reaching for a tea bag instead of the coffee. "I mean, unless you can't do it."

"You remember the great coffee shortage of Boxing Day last year right?...Snowed in, no shops open?"

"Yes, you yelled at Teddy for breathing too loudly."

"You want to go through that again?"

"Sure. Tea? Cocoa?"

Harry hesitated, looking between his wife and mother-in-law who were both enjoying his discomfort. "I have to go."

"Where are you going, Sweet Heart?" Ginny asked him sweetly.

"To see a man about a house," he sighed, grabbing the file with the new bank details he would need. "Is that alright?"

"Sure. Don't let me be smelling coffee on your breath when you come home."

"I've taught you well, Ginevra," Molly praised her, the two of them waving to Harry as he left.

Already hanging out for his next cup of banned coffee, Harry trudged down the driveway towards the apparation point, running through in his head all of the things he would need to do. Check out of the resort in Bali, transfer his Gringotts account to a new muggle account, buy a house, change the plates on their car, return to Godric's Hollow for their furniture...then there was Remus' funeral to help Sirius with. Sighing loudly, Harry wished he hadn't been dumb enough to walk into Ginny's challenge of foregoing coffee with her. Taking everything one step at a time, he apparated to Tetbury to make an offer on the house.

A/N Please note this will be updated again once I receive my edit notes from my beta. Sorry about the delay of chapters 6 and 7, which is the reason for posting them both so quickly. Please review, it's all starting to get a bit exciting now!


	8. Chapter 8 Yuletide Hiccup

A/N Thanks for reading again everyone, things are really starting to heat up for Harry and Ginny. Thanks for all the reviews, and thanks to my beta for her hard work in getting this back to me.

Beginning to rouse from a deep sleep, Harry groaned as he shifted, his muscles tight and uncomfortable. Swallowing thickly, he raised his hand to his face and rubbed his eyes, opening them just a fraction to see the warm glow of the fireplace to his right. Opening his eyes properly, he blinked as he looked around his strange surroundings, trying to make sense of where he was…where was he? Very slowly, his foggy mind began to comprehend the familiar fireplace and couch he lay on, noticing the furry warm body of Tank stretched out beside him. The unfamiliar lounge room...the new house.

Groaning again, Harry rolled over onto his other side as he began to wake up properly, looking through the window to see that it was still dark outside. The Christmas tree was still lit, the base surrounded by the gifts that he and Ginny had set out the night before, in preparation for Christmas morning…which was now. Comfortable now, Harry lay there for a few minutes, absently stroking Tank's fur who nuzzled closer against him, keeping him warm in the absence of a blanket. He was comfortable where he lay, but a little cold in just a pair of loose pyjama pants. Blindly reaching, he pulled the thick crocheted blanket down and spread it over himself and Tank.

He'd been sleepwalking again.

It was becoming a regular but annoying occurrence in the last few months, to wake up in the middle of the night to find himself asleep at the kitchen bench, or on the floor next to Teddy's bed. The first night he had done it he'd still be living at the Burrow, and had frightened Molly half to death by his unresponsiveness to her late night offer of tea. Ginny's efforts to wake him up or return him to bed were useless, his unconscious form unfazed by her insistence and worried tone. He eventually would rouse himself, usually from the cold, but until then he was trapped in a strange limbo, a distant part of him aware of his midnight wanderings but unable to do anything about it.

One month, Harry reminded himself wearily. One month and then Lucius Malfoy's trial would be over, beginning and concluding with great haste. It was nerves over the trial keeping Harry awake at night, anxiety over his promised testimony that saw him sleepwalking every few nights…the sooner it was all over the better. The media coverage had been all over Harry and his family for the last five months, and despite the worsening dangers they were facing in the lead up to trial, Harry couldn't wait for it to all be over. To be able to completely relax and function normally again would be a blessing, a huge relief after months of being careful and living in fear, worried about what dangers his testimony would bring them.

The break in at Godric's Hollow had just been the start, and Harry and Ginny were both increasingly concerned over what they were facing, despite their determination and agreement that Harry would follow through no matter what. The trial was a month away. His testimony to the Wizengamont would take only a few hours, the morning at most. Then it would be over. Malfoy would be convicted to Azkaban, and their lives would settle down again. Teddy could return back to his beloved preschool, and Ginny could freely go in public without fearing for her safety.

Ron's warning about their imminent danger was horribly true, and it had taken only one near miss for Harry to take his family's safety to an even higher level. Naively, he had ignored Ron's advice about securing private security for himself, Ginny and Teddy, and so they had continued their lives as normal, living in the Burrow while Ginny got to work with a combination of driving partway and taking scheduled Portkeys from different locations. Harry shuddered to think about what had happened last September, the day he and Ginny had publicly made a statement declaring his intent to testify against Lucius Malfoy. The public announcement had gone surprisingly well, his pronouncement that he intended to put Malfoy away being met with hearty applause.

That afternoon however, after a day full of questions and enquiries about Malfoy and the trial, Harry had arrived at the pre-school in Godric's Hollow where Teddy still attended, ready to pick him up. It had only taken a moment for him to realise that Teddy wasn't there.

"You picked him up already," Teddy's teacher explained. "Not even thirty seconds ago."

To say that Harry had been frantic was an understatement, but his panic was short lived. After running back out the front of the school in search of his son, Harry was surprised to find Teddy wandering up the street, very confused indeed. Upon questioning both Teddy and the school, Ron had come to the conclusion that Harry was very lucky indeed.

"Someone impersonated you," he explained patiently, having just spent the last half hour carefully coaxing an explanation out of Teddy, who was still very confused by what had happened. "Ted reckons you came and picked him up, then you disappeared. I reckon you probably scared someone trying to take him."

"Someone tried to kidnap him?" Harry asked in disbelief. "How could they even manage that?"

"Probably got your hair off a towel at the Appleby training grounds. One Polyjuice later and a Death Eater is turning up to pick up your kid from school. I told you mate, someone's trying to get you under their thumb before the trial."

Once again, Ron had been right to warn Harry about hiring private security. The very same afternoon half a dozen wizards had been hired to look after the three of them every time they went out in public, a move that one month later turned out to be very wise indeed. The following month Ginny had returned home in one hell of a mood, giving a bewildered Harry the silent treatment until he cracked, asking her what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" she asked in disbelief, her hand twitching around the mug of tea she was holding. She had long been associated with throwing mugs at him during fits of rage. "What do you think is wrong?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking..."

"I just don't appreciate being stood up by my husband," she said icily.

"Stood up?" he asked, hastily running through all the things he had done that day. Had he missed an appointment with her? Did she have an appointment about the baby that he had forgotten about?

"Yes. You owl me to come meet you for lunch, I had to catch the tube to some ridiculous pub in the middle of the city and you didn't even turn up! I missed a meeting at work because I waited for you! I waited over an hour! You could have at least answered your phone, that's why we got these damn things!"

"You got an owl from me?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," she answered, frowning at his reaction. "Hedwig herself."

"I didn't owl you," he said lowly, sitting down at the kitchen table in the Burrow. "Have you still got the note?"

Removing it from her bag, she brought it over to him to examine. "You didn't ask me to lunch?"

"No," he answered, already knowing what had happened. The writing on the note addressed to Ginny looked exactly like his, and the note asked her to meet him for lunch at a pub in outer London. "They did this...security must have scared them off."

"They sent me this to capture me?" she asked.

"Must have," he said in disbelief.

They were both silent for the longest time, Harry finally calling Ron to report what had happened. Since then, the danger and activity surrounding Lucius Malfoy's trial flourished. The house in Godric's Hollow and the Arrows department in the ministry had been broken into multiple times, with Ron believing the intent was only to scare Harry, to keep him on edge. It was working too, splendidly well in fact. Harry hadn't felt such anxiety in years, the constant threats and danger constantly outweighed by the necessity of being a public figure. The not so subtle hints the Death Eaters left for them did nothing to sway Harry and Ginny in their determination, not even the locker full of long range photographs of Teddy and Ginny that had been left for Harry to find. But in the dead of the night, when the house was silent and Harry was awake, the doubt and regret claimed him, for a few hours at least. Now though, Ginny would no longer be commuting to and from work, she'd primarily be at home where she, Teddy and the baby would be safest.

Shoving Tank off the couch, Harry wearily sat up and checked the time, seeing that it was a little after six. Teddy was awake in his bedroom, already tearing into the presents St Nicholas had left for him the night before. Wondering if he would get a little shut eye in his warm bed, Harry forced himself to his feet and left the lounge room, wearily climbing the staircase and looking at the wallpaper that still needed to be removed. As soon as they had received the keys to their new house in Tetbury, they had straight away set about their renovations. Bathrooms had been redone, Ginny's desired wardrobe had been built, and a new kitchen had been fitted. They had moved in by late October, though as they both became busier with work the repainting and wall papering had become a work in progress…a slow work in progress. Nevertheless, it was quite liveable…they just didn't know what to do with all their space.

Shuffling down the corridor to Teddy's room, Harry stood in the doorway and smiled, seeing Teddy happily looking through the gifts that had been brought for him.

"Merry Christmas, Ratbag."

Teddy looked up, startled by Harry's sudden appearance. "Merry Christmas," he said cautiously, looking at his bedside clock. The moon was still shining, indicating that he wasn't supposed to be out of bed yet. "Can I get out of bed early today?"

"Yes, mate," Harry smiled wearily. "Just don't wake Mummy and Daddy up yet, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed readily, jumping to his feet to show Harry the packet of crayons. "Look at what Santa brought me, crayons! Look at how many there are!"

"Wow."

"And! And paints! And paint brushes!"

"No way!"

"Yeah!"

"That's awesome, Ted."

"I know," he said in absolute delight, looking back at the other three gifts he had yet to open. "I'm not even finished…"

"I'm going back to bed now," Harry said, making it clear that Teddy wasn't to annoy them.

"You can come in when the sun's up."

Teddy gave him a brief nod before sitting back down, opening the packet of crayons and showing them to Tank. "You're not allowed to eat these, okay? These are mine, for colouring with."

Shuffling back down the hallway, Harry opened his bedroom door and crept inside, wondering if Ginny was awake. Even before he reached the bed he sensed that she was, but still moved slowly as he slipped back in beside her, trying not to jostle her. At forty one weeks pregnant, true sleep was not easy for her to come by.

"You scare the absolute hell out of me, Potter," she scolded him as soon as he began to settle.

"I know," he said apologetically, kissing the back of her shoulder. "Sorry."

"I had to lock the back door to stop you going outside."

"Sorry," he apologised again, knowing his sleepwalking worried her. If it wasn't the sleepwalking or nightmares he still had most nights, it was the talking in his sleep that kept her up, and he often wondered why she never cast a Silencing charm to get some peace and quiet…he had considered it on the occasional nights when she snored, usually after a bottle of red wine shared with Hermione and Luna.

She mumbled back a reply and shifted backwards into his embrace, pulling their blankets up higher to keep out the cold. Wide awake now, Harry slipped his hand under her night dress and rubbed her belly, smiling at the rolling movements he could feel from inside her. The baby had become a little less active in the last few weeks, completely normal according to Molly, who assured him that he or she was just running out of space. Nevertheless, the movements that could be felt were just as strong as they had always been, with Ginny now being able to pinpoint exactly what was going on inside her body. A foot...an arm...an elbow...she knew exactly what their child was doing. And while Harry rejoiced in any movements he felt, and most often could actually see, Ginny usually had to endure the rougher ones with a grimace and few curse words.

There was a loud scream of delight from Teddy's bedroom, who had opened the last gift left by St Nicholas.

"I think he found the dinosaur," Ginny murmured.

"Rex," Harry clarified. "And yes...I think so too."

"How long do you think we have?"

"It's just after six," he muttered, which gave them almost an hour, longer if Teddy remained distracted.

"Tired…" she grumbled, rolling over onto her other side to face him. "I can't sleep properly when your kid is rolling around inside me all night."

"Any day now," he reminded her, resisting the instinct to apologise for keeping her up again.

"Yeah," she scoffed in reply. "Then we won't sleep for months."

"Pessimist," he muttered. "You know I'll do the night stuff...you just need to flop out a boob and you can keep sleeping."

"I assure you, I will," she yawned, pulling his arm around her as she snuggled into him. "Merry Christmas, Harry."

"Merry Christmas."

Sighing, Ginny wiggled her cold toes underneath Harry's calves and promptly went back to sleep, leaving Harry still wide awake. He lay there with her snuggled up against him, his hand lightly touching her wedding rings. Closing his eyes he tried to go back to sleep, trying to relax and enjoy his day off before he had to return to training the next morning. Following that would be the game against Wimbourne on Saturday, Teddy's favourite team - although he pretended otherwise. Sleeping in was such a rare opportunity that Harry didn't want to waste, but as usual he couldn't turn his mind off long enough to relax.

Listening to Teddy patiently wrangling Rex out of his cardboard box, Harry's heart clenched into knots as he thought about Remus, and the grief he was concealing. In four years he had felt only a flicker of grief for his friend. At first there had been desperate hope that he would return, but this had slowly evolved into an even stronger fear that he would. Now though, Remus was dead, his murder confirmed by Lucius Malfoy, and finally Harry had been able to find relief.

His funeral service had come together without a hitch, largely in thanks to Sirius who had arranged the majority of it while Harry was in Bali. Hundreds had turned up, tearful and grieving for their friend and fellow Order member, there to witness the empty casket filled with letters and photographs being buried next to Tonks. A last minute decision had been made to leave Teddy at preschool for the day, shielding him from the grief he wouldn't understand. Many had criticised Harry and Ginny for this, but they knew that they had made the right decision for Teddy. He didn't need to be exposed to such grief, especially when he wouldn't understand it. He had known for his whole life that his Mummy Dora and Daddy Remus were in heaven, and he didn't need the confusion of a sudden funeral.

Harry had remained calm and stoic throughout the whole process, rather surprised by his level of control, with most assuming the grief had passed a long time ago. Even later, in the calm quiet of the Burrow, he had been okay, his emotions level and in control. It was a few weeks later, at the end of a particularly rough training session in the gym, when the grief had hit him unexpectedly. He had left abruptly, swinging his gym bag over his shoulder as he escaped in search of solitude, and never before had he been grateful to find the Burrow empty and quiet. Closing the door on Ginny's old bedroom, he had sunk to the floor and begun crying, harsh sobs forcing their way out of his chest with frightening strength. When the sudden grief had begun to pass, he picked himself up off the floor and picked Teddy up from preschool an hour early, needing to hold him close.

Harry was disturbed from his thoughts by a light thump on the bed, and peering out from under the blankets he grimaced to find the dog sitting right next to his head.

"Get off," he grumbled, pushing at Tank's chest. "Off the bed!"

Unfazed, Tank boldly licked Harry's face before racing off, leaving Harry growling and wiping the saliva off his cheek. Having fallen asleep again, he rubbed his eyes with one had as the other sought out Ginny, finding her side of the bed empty. Stumbling out of bed, he saw that the time was nine thirty, and as he dressed he wondered if Ginny had relit the embers that should still be burning in the fireplace. Teddy's room was empty when he checked, and as he made his way downstairs and through the front room he heard Teddy's voice from inside the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas, Ratbag," he greeted Teddy, who sat at the island bench with his new Rex dinosaur, and Woody and Buzz Lightyear. He was wearing his favourite Christmas shirt with a snowman on the front. "Mmm, cinnamon rolls, yummy."

"Dad, did you know what else Santa brought me?" Teddy said, his eyes wide with excitement. "He brought me Rex! And a yoyo, and colouring books, and a puzzle, and...and...and he forgot to bring more snow."

"There'll be snow at Nana and Grandad's house," he promised him, taking one of Ginny's freshly baked cinnamon rolls off the tray and sitting down with Teddy. "How come Rex, Woody and Buzz get cinnamon rolls?"

"Because it's Christmas," Teddy said with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, right," Harry agreed, looking around for Ginny. "Where's Mum?"

"I'm here," she said, appearing in the doorway from the dining room. She looked rather grim for Christmas morning, and she walked over to him very stiffly.

"What's wrong?"

Glancing at Teddy, she turned to face away from him before leaning down to Harry's ear. "There's been a break in at Azkaban."

"What?" Harry was completely shocked, and he looked at her in surprise. "A _break in_?"

She nodded. "Word on the wireless is that someone tried to jail break Malfoy. There's a big riot going on now."

Harry swore under his breath, looking down at his plate. "I know they tried it a few weeks ago...they didn't actually get him out, right?"

"Apparently not," she reassured him, though she still looked rather grim. "But they could just be saying that to keep the calm on Christmas Day...I'll believe what I hear from Ron or Dad."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, glancing at Teddy who was oblivious to their conversation. "I guess that means Ron won't be around this morning."

"Probably not," she agreed solemnly.

They left the conversation at that, and knowing that she didn't want to hear anything else on the subject, Harry neglected to bring it up again. They wasted the morning away at a leisurely pace, with many cups of tea and cinnamon rolls devoured as Teddy alternated between opening his presents and passing the rest around. Pretty soon their overly decorated lounge room was filled with toys and scattered wrapping paper, with Teddy setting Harry onto the task of helping him set up the model train set he had received from Sirius and Sharon.

"We have to clean up first," Harry bargained, setting Teddy onto the task of tidying all the wrapping paper.

"On it, Dad!" he declared, opening his arms wide to scoop up the paper. He dragged it off to the kitchen, dropping bits and pieces behind him as he walked.

"That will amuse him for ten minutes," Ginny smiled, patting the space on the couch beside her.

Leaving his place on the hard wooden floor, he joined her on the couch and shared a lingering kiss, enjoying their quiet Christmas morning. Tomorrow it would be back to the daily routine of training and preparing for a game, while Ginny and Teddy went to and from home and her workplace while she pretended she was on maternity leave. Pregnant or not, nothing would stop her checking up on her favourite Jarveys, which just like their breeder were more than ready to deliver their pregnancies.

"Mum, we forgot this present for you," Teddy announced, returning to the lounge room and climbing straight over the paper he was meant to clean up. "No, wait...it's for the baby this one."

"Thanks, Teddy Bear," she smiled, knowing by the messy wrapping paper that he had been the one to wrap it.

"I chose it for the baby," he said proudly, puffing out his chest.

"Did you really?" she confirmed, sharing a smile with Harry.

As she opened it he tried to climb onto what was left of her lap, settling for placing his hands on her belly and feeling the brother or sister that he was so excited to meet. At Ginny's insistence, he helped her unwrap the paper, revealing the nameplate for the nursery door that he had chosen.

"It's just like mine," he informed her, needlessly telling her what it was for. "You put the baby's name on there...and that way you know it's their room."

"Thank you, Teddy Bear," she smiled, kissing him on the cheek before doing the same to Harry. "Let's go put it up."

Together the three of them headed upstairs to the nursery, the only room that had been repainted, and Harry positioned the blank plate on the front of the door. Thankfully Harry was known for his hoarding tendencies, with almost all of Teddy's baby clothes and toys having been kept. Some of them had been passed down to nieces or nephews, the most recent being George and Angelina's baby Freddy, but they always seemed to come back to them. Now the cupboard that had once housed Harry and Ginny's clothing stood in the baby's room, housing an array of tiny unisex shirts and pants, while the chest of drawers held the tiniest singlets and socks Harry could have ever imagined. Looking between Ginny's belly and Teddy, who would be five in a few short months, Harry tried to remember when he was tiny enough to fit in socks like the ones in the drawer.

"Dad?" Teddy began curiously. "Will I hate my sister?"

"What?" Harry said in shock, spinning around to Ginny. He ignored Teddy's question. "It's a girl?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, her eyes as shocked as his.

"Did you find out?"

"No! We agreed to wait."

"I won't be mad if you did," he hastened to assure her, looking around the room as though he were going to find a hidden box full of pink dresses and booties.

"I don't know!" she insisted firmly, looking back to Teddy now. "Why do you think you'll hate the baby?"

Teddy frowned at her, as though it were obvious. "Victoire hates Dominque...she says so."

Harry sighed with relief, while Ginny sank down into the rocking chair shaking her head.

"She doesn't hate Dominique," Harry said diplomatically. "She just says that she's very noisy."

"The baby might not be a girl," Ginny reminded Teddy. "It might be a little brother for you."

"A boy?"

"Yeah."

"Like Freddy?"

"Just like Freddy...maybe."

Teddy seemed to consider this. "I like Freddy. He doesn't cry at all."

Harry guffawed at this. "You should tell that to Uncle George."

Teddy ignored Harry, going over to where Ginny sat in the rocking chair. "Mum, I want a brother like Freddy, not a sister. Okay?"

"I don't get to decide whether it's a brother or sister," she told him patiently.

"So what am I getting?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No."

Teddy sighed, the weight of the world on his shoulders. "Fine."

"There's no reasoning with him," Harry muttered, looking through the closet. Suddenly spotting something pink and flowery, he pulled it out in a flourish of triumph. "Ah huh!"

"Ah huh what?" Ginny said patiently, looking at the pink dress he was waving in front of her.

"You do know what it is!" he accused, his heart racing. "It's a girl, isn't it!"

"I don't know," she insisted, throwing her hands up. "I just bought it, just in case, alright? Look at what else is in there!"

Turning back to the cupboard, Harry's excitement waned as he saw what had been hanging behind the pink dress. Removing the hanger, he looked at the blue overalls that were definitely not for a girl.

"So you don't know?" he clarified, looking at the two outfits.

"No. I just brought one of each, just to have them. The one we don't need we can store in the attic."

"For the next one," Harry said offhandedly, putting the two items back in the closet. Watching her from the corner of his eye, he waited for her reaction to the mention of more children.

"Yes, Harry, for the next baby."

"Just checking," he smiled, closing the closet.

"I've got something else I've been meaning to show you," she said, getting up and going over to the corner of the room where a few boxes of Teddy's old baby clothes still sat. Opening the top one, she held up a tiny Arrows jersey for Harry to see. "It's too big now, it's a size one. But his or her loyalties will not be questioned in this shirt."

"It's cute," he agreed, touching the collar.

"Merry Christmas, Harry," she smiled, sliding her free hand around his waist, touching the exposed skin above his jeans.

"Merry Christmas," he replied, kissing her gently.

She playfully bit the end of his tongue as they kissed, bringing a laugh out of him as he kissed her deeper. As they kissed Teddy wrapped his arms around their knees, not wanting to be left out, and Ginny stumbled a little as she was thrown off balance.

"Merry Christmas!" he shouted loudly, jiggling up and down.

"Okay," Ginny laughed, catching her balance by grabbing onto Harry. "Let go of Mummy now. No not Daddy, hang onto him real tight."

"Ginny," Harry protested, rolling his eyes as Teddy put his arms tightly around his knees, refusing to let go.

"I'm going to start some lunch," she smirked, waltzing downstairs. "Hermione'll be here soon."

"You're evil," he groaned, trying to pry Teddy's fingers apart. "Geez you're strong, Ratbag."

"It's because I eat my sprouts," he reminded him, giggling as Harry tried to shuffle out of the nursery.

"That's right...eat your sprouts, just let Daddy go."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No no no no no!"

"Right, that's it!" he shouted, reaching down and grabbing Teddy by the waist. He hauled him up over his shoulder, and with his legs freed he went downstairs. "Haha, I'm stronger than you!"

"No you're not," he protested, pounding his fists against Harry's back. "I'm the Hulk!"

"You don't know who the Hulk is," Harry challenged him.

"Neither do you."

"Yes, I do!" he insisted, strolling into the kitchen where Ginny was pulling out cheese and dips from the fridge.

"No you don't!"

"I do! He's a big, green, he's scary - Oh Merlin, I'm arguing with him again."

"I thought you'd learnt after watching Monsters Inc."

"Sully and Mike are real!" Teddy declared loudly, wiggling about across Harry's shoulder.

"Right, you'll have to go in the rubbish bin. You're too noisy," Harry said very seriously, prying Teddy's fingers off his shirt and dangling him over the bin by his shoulders.

"I'm not noisy!" he cried, tucking his feet up.

"You're noisy now."

"I'll be quiet," Teddy whispered rather loudly, trying to stifle his giggles. "I'll be quiet as a mouse."

"Do you like cheese? You can only be a mouse if you like cheese."

Teddy seemed to consider this. "I like cheese on my spaghetti?"

"Good enough," Harry nodded, putting Teddy down.

With a loud shriek, he ran off upstairs. "I'm getting my Mickey Mouse ears!"

"Tornado Teddy has left the kitchen," Ginny declared, breathing a sigh of relief. "Let's take a moment to bask in the silence."

"Ah, yeah, silence. I remember that," Harry joked, getting his hand smacked as he stole a piece of cheese off the platter she was making. "Want help?"

"Please. Can you get the grapes out?"

"What ones?" he asked, peering into the fridge. "The gross ones, or the good ones?"

"Just because you don't like the purple ones doesn't mean that no one else does."

"Both then," he deduced, taking both bags. "Where do you want them?"

"There," she said, pointing out the designated spot. "Oi, you lazy sod, take them off the stems."

"Off the stems? Then how will Ron put the entire bunch in his mouth at one time?"

"He'll survive."

Sitting down, Harry dutifully pulled the grapes off the stems as they waited for Ron and Hermione to arrive, wondering if Ron would be able to make it with the all the fuss going on at Azkaban. Glancing up at Ginny, he frowned at the familiar smile she was giving him.

"What?" he asked suspiciously, eating a grape.

"Nothing," she said coyly, looking back to the crackers she was laying out.

"I can see the dirty thoughts in your eyes," he accused.

She sighed, looking up again with the same smile that had been known to make their clothes disappear in an instant.

"Just thinking about the days when Teddy would have an afternoon nap, that's all."

"Ah, the afternoon naps," Harry agreed wistfully. "That's what got you pregnant, right?"

"No, that was beta-testing the adult range for George and Lee," she reminded him patiently.

"Oh, yeah..."

Ginny laughed at him. "Now you've got dirty in your eyes."

"Well, just watching you handle that salami does terrible things to me."

"Oi," Ron moaned from behind him, suddenly appearing in the kitchen from the front room. "Enough of that!"

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked in surprise, whirling around.

"Er...I was invited? It's Christmas..."

"No, I just thought with Azkaban and all that you'd be-"

Harry was cut off by Ginny's sharp intake of breath, and as soon as he saw Hermione in the hallway carrying a large cardboard box, he knew what had caused it. Smiling to himself, he could almost hear the panicked thoughts running through Ginny's head, believing that Ron and Hermione had brought them a Christmas present. It had been years since the two couples had exchanged Christmas or birthday presents, and Harry knew Ginny was panicking over their lack of gift.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Hermione beamed, carefully putting the box down just outside the kitchen door. Stepping inside she closed it behind her.

"Merry Christmas 'Mione," he replied, mouthing the words 'thank you' at her when Ginny couldn't see.

"Merry Christmas," Ginny echoed, rounding the counter and hugging them both. "I like the tinsel in your hair, Hermione. Very festive."

As the two of them caught up, Harry and Ron slinked away to the side of the kitchen, looking for just a moment of privacy where they could talk.

"Everything's alright," Ron began quietly. "No one got further than the wards, Malfoy missed his Christmas breakfast, and so did the other prisoners. That's what started the riot."

"Were you there, though?" Harry pressed, wanting to know absolutely everything.

"I got called in to deal with the riot, but I couldn't go anywhere near Malfoy, or the investigation."

"So you don't know what really happened?" Harry confirmed in disappointment.

Ron scoffed at this. "Of course I know what happened..." he trailed off, seeing the frustrated glare Ginny was directing towards Harry.

Fidgeting uncomfortably, Harry knew his wife just wanted one day where she didn't have to think about anything to do with Malfoy and the trial.

"I got you another present" he started awkwardly.

She raised her eyebrows now.

"Hermione's been looking after it. It's out there if you want it."

At Hermione's prompting, Ginny relinquished her glare and gave him a small smile. "I hope you didn't spend too much."

"Nothing at all," he assured her, coming forward and opening the door to the front room. "But I'm sure I'll pay for it for the next eight to ten years."

At this remark Ginny gasped, covering her mouth as she realised what the gift was. "But I thought you didn't want one!"

"I don't," he clarified stubbornly, leading her over to the box which was open at the top. "But Janet gave a very moving argument as to why exactly we needed to adopt a Kneazle."

Gasping, Ginny bent down and carefully picked up the twelve week old Kneazle, one which she and her co-workers had helped breed through their new program. Similar to Crooskshanks, his fur was a muddy brown colour, and he came with a face only a mother or a breeder like Ginny could love.

"Vlad!" she cooed, turning around to show Ron and Hermione, who of course had already seen him. "Did you miss me? It's been a whole two days! Thank you, Harry, this is just what I wanted!"

"Yeah," he said, feigning enthusiasm. He hated the thing already, and the feeling was mutual. From the very moment Ginny'c co-worker Janet had asked him to see the Kneazle, Vlad's distaste for Harry had been made quite clear.

"He's not the nicest looking Kneazle, is he?" Ron mused quietly, watching as Ginny and Hermione went upstairs to show Teddy. "Why did they name him Vlad?"

"Because he's a biter," Harry explained, gesturing to the cuts and bites Ron had on his hands. "Makes you wonder why a catch like him was last to be adopted, doesn't it?"

"It sure does," Ron nodded.

For a moment the two of them stood in the front room and looked at each other, dying to talk about what had happened at Azkaban that morning.

"Hey, have you seen the crib lately?" Harry asked rather loudly.

"No, not since you took off all the paint," Ron replied equally loudly, glancing upstairs and wondering if the women could hear them well enough.

"I should probably show you then."

"Alright. Hermione!" he called upstairs. "Harry's just showing me the crib...in the shed. Alright?"

"I'll alert the media, shall I?"

"Okay that'd be good."

Trying not to walk too quickly, they left through the living room doors before hurrying across the cold garden, Ron beginning to talk as soon as the sliding door was closed.

"They were slippery bastards, mate," Ron said darkly, shivering as they reached the shed. "They nearly got him too."

"Nearly got him?" Harry said in shock, closing the shed door and casting some light. "How?"

"You didn't hear it from me."

"I know nothing, now tell me."

"Someone on the inside," Ron said very simply. "We're thinking one of the guards took a bribe to turn a blind eye or something. Not entirely sure who though, I'll have more information as the investigation continues. They're taking this really seriously mate. They're going to move the trial up a month."

"A month?" Harry said in dismay. "But-to-"

"Yeah, this month...they're looking at the twenty ninth."

Harry swore under his breath. "Monday?...Ginny's due any day now, and I've got a game on Saturday."

Ron grimaced, awkwardly gesturing to his stomach. "How long do these things take...if she does go into labour?"

"Don't worry, Ginny would kill me if I left the trial to be with her. She'd rather me miss the birth than the trial. Seriously? The twenty ninth? This Monday?"

"They're concerned about your welfare, about your safety."

"Dung. They're worried I'll back out."

"Yeah, mainly that. I'm worried about you though...we're going to keep the new date under wraps, try and keep the pressure off you. If that lot finds out we're going ahead one month early, they could get very dangerous, very quickly. Have you still got that security detail?"

"Yeah, just for when we're not at home."

"Good, keep it," Ron insisted. "Ginny's finished work, hasn't she?"

"Yeah, but try telling her that. She's still going every few days, checking up on things. Apparently they have a pregnant Jarvey who likes her."

"And where's she having the baby?"

"At home," Harry replied. "She's got a Healer who'll come by, and your Mum will be there too."

"What's the name of this Healer?"

Harry shrugged, realising he probably ought to know that little detail. "I'll ask her. Why, you wanna check her out?"

Ron nodded, looking grim. "If she delivers before the trial, what better way is there to get you under their thumb than with your newborn kid?"

"Thanks," Harry said, his confidence in their plan for a home birth fading.

"Why aren't you going to the hospital? Just curious, I don't want to hear about her lady parts or anything."

"I don't trust them," he said simply, remembering how easy it was for Teddy to be taken away by a Healer and placed into Foster Care. "There's gotta be hundreds of people and Healers in that hospital at one time. I don't want them having free access to Ginny or the baby. Ginny doesn't like it there either."

"Fair enough," Ron said, folding his arms across his chest. "So, you're still in then? For the trial?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Definitely. I'm all in."

"Can you give me a copy of your January work schedule?" he asked next. "Just in case you're needed for anything after the trial. Someone will also want to talk to you on Sunday morning, probably Glenn Allworth, he interviewed you in June."

Nodding, Harry opened the large sports bag that held he training gear, sorting through one of the side pockets for his schedule the next month. Finding the correct piece of parchment he made a copy of it and passed it to Ron.

"Geez," he muttered, his eyes bulging. "You're busy next month. No rest, eh?"

"We're lucky we get Christmas off."

Scoffing at this, Ron muttered, "Can't even get Boxing Day off? C'mon, show me this crib."

"It's over here." Harry led him further into the shed to the corner where he had been working on Teddy's old crib. "What do you reckon?"

"Looks good," Ron nodded, his hands on his hips as he rounded the cot, assessing the varnish. "It was blue before, right? Thought so. You really don't know what you're having?"

"No. It's killing me, not knowing. I wish we'd found out at the last appointment."

"Did you replace this piece here?" Ron asked, touching the wooden slat that ran across the top of the side. "The wood's slightly different."

"Yeah, I had to. Couldn't get the teeth marks out without sanding it right back."

"Teeth marks?"

"Don't ask," Harry shook his head. "C'mon, let's go back in. It's freezing out here."

Without their cloaks they raced across the back yard and gratefully slipped back inside, immediately being warned about their muddy shoes on the clean floors. Ready to give Ginny a mouthful, Harry stopped dead in the doorway at the scene before him, his mouth gaping open as Ron tried to shove him through the door.

"What's going on here?"

"We're introducing Vlad and Tank."

The new Kneazle sat on one side of the living room, while on the opposite side sat Tank. The two animals looked at each other with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion, sizing the other up. Neither animal moved. Even their tails were completely still.

"Now, I've spoken to them both about the consequences of eating one another, and about the consequences of attacking, chasing or teasing one another," Ginny began, sounding very diplomatic. "I think they're going to get along well."

"Mental Health Ward, paging Dr. Doolittle," Ron muttered under his breath, shoving Harry inside and closing the door behind himself.

"Don't mock her, Ron," Hermione said patiently, she too watching the pets in utmost curiosity. "We already know Tank is quite intelligent, and so are Kneazles. They understand everything Ginny said to them."

Harry raised his eyebrows, exchanging a glance with Ron. "This it too weird. Butterbeer?"

Their afternoon passed rather quickly, the four of them sharing a light lunch and some Butterbeers before they were expected to make their appearance at the Burrow for Christmas Dinner. Citing the need for an afternoon nap, Ron and Hermione left in the middle of the afternoon, leaving Harry, Ginny and Teddy just enough time to make it to the Burrow in time. They would have to drive part of the way and the fly the rest, thanks to a few necessary modifications Arthur had made on Harry's truck. Transport for Ginny was getting harder and harder now that she was ready to deliver. Apparation was out of the question, and so far she had gotten by on driving to various Portkey points arranged by the Ministry, the only way no one had been able to trace her back to their home in Tetbury. On Christmas day though, their only option was to drive a little way and then fly.

"Have you got all of Teddy's things?" Harry asked Ginny, looking through the overnight bag she had packed for him.

"Yes," she said patiently, recognising Harry's usual anxiety for leaving Teddy somewhere overnight, even if it was with family.

"Toothbrush, Woody and Rex, drink bottle..." he muttered under his breath. "Is this all you packed?"

"He's got everything else at the Burrow," Ginny reminded him. "He doesn't even need a bag, he just needs Woody and Rex."

"But what if he wants his other pyjamas?"

"Why don't you ask him then."

"I will," Harry declared, finding Teddy in the living room. He was still sporting the little mouse ears he had grown for himself that morning. "Ted, what pyjamas do you want to wear tonight? Just the ones at Nana's?"

"Can I wear my new ones?" he asked, leaping up from his new books and pouncing on his new blue pyjamas. "My Sully ones?"

"Sure, I'll put them in your bag."

Feeling slightly more prepared, Harry tore off the tag and stuffed the pyjamas into Teddy's bag, smiling at Ginny politely. "He wanted his new pyjamas."

"Good thing you asked then, isn't it," she smiled at him, knowing he felt better. "Here, taste this."

"Mmm," Harry moaned in delight, tasting one of the beans that Ginny had cooked. "It's good."

"Are you sure? I'm not sure about the flavour?"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Harry calmed her irrational concerns over her cooking skills the way she did for him about Teddy. He turned to the recipe. "You followed the recipe, right? Steam the beans, cook with garlic, butter and almonds?"

"Yes, I followed the recipe."

"They taste fine."

"Fine?" she questioned, her voice hitching a little. "They just taste fine? I can't bring beans that taste 'fine'! This is mum's recipe that she asked me to make. Do you know what Fleur's making?"

"You're going to tell me anyway."

"Bread rolls! She's making the home made bread rolls, and you'd better bet they're gonna be good."

"Ah, I see. This is a competition, right? And she was given the harder recipe?"

"Don't condescend me," she sighed, looking at the platter laden with green beans that would serve the family at dinner. To assist in feeding the expanding mass that was the Weasley family, every Christmas each couple was asked to bring a side of vegetables or dessert. Now that Molly's cook book had been published, to only be asked to make simple green beans had caused Ginny's competitive streak to flourish.

"Teddy!" Harry called out loudly. "I need you, mate!"

"What?" Teddy asked in frustration, coming into the kitchen.

"Don't say 'what.'"

"Sorry. What's up, Doc?"

"Taste this for Mummy," Harry asked him, taking a small bean and offering it to Teddy.

He immediately turned his nose up at it. "I don't like beans."

"Yes you do," Harry insisted, fearing that this would backfire. "And don't worry, this isn't a healthy bean, it's not even a vegetable."

"What type of bean is it?" Teddy asked, looking between his parents.

"A special bean that Mum made...it's Nana's recipe. It's a 'sometimes food. We only eat these beans as a treat."

"Like sweets?"

"Yeah, just like sweets."

Very carefully taking it, Teddy cautiously put the tip of the bean in his mouth and tasted it. His eyes widened in surprise, and to Harry's great relief, he took a bite.

"Mmm..." Teddy mused, chewing slowly. "I like _this _bean...but I don't like other beans, okay?"

"Okay," Harry agreed, turning to Ginny hopefully. "See? They're good."

Ginny only seemed a little more confident.

"I tell you what, if your Mum doesn't like them - which she will - you can say I cooked them."

She scoffed at this. "No one will believe that you made bad food. You cook all the time! I can't even make biscuits."

"You make awesome cinnamon rolls," Harry reminded her, patting his stomach. "I've had three of them today, my trainer's going to kill me for it."

This elicited a brief, but genuine smile from her. "Thank you," she said quietly, putting her arm around his waist and hugging him as best she could. "I love you."

"Love you too...now get in the truck."

"Now?"

"Yes, now! We can't be late, she'll flay us alive and serve us."

"Hmm, well that's true," Ginny muttered, covering the dish of beans and grabbing her handbag. "Put these in the truck, I'll be just five minutes."

"Five minutes," he scoffed as she headed upstairs, waving his wand and sending their belongings out to the truck.

"I heard that," she called out, heading up the stairs.

Getting organised, he hurried Teddy and quickly organised the toys that were coming in the car with them, quickly tidying up the lounge room. As Ginny came down the stairs, the telephone began to ring.

"That'll be Sirius," she called out.

"I know."

"Are you going to get that?"

"Yes, alright," he groaned, heading back into the kitchen and looking at the ringing telephone. It seemed strange to talk to Sirius as often as they did now, even stranger that he was calling on Christmas Day...the first time they had in years. "Hello?"

"Harry, oh you're there," Sirius said from down the line.

"Yeah, I'm here. Merry Christmas, old man."

"You too," he began rather awkwardly. "What did Santa bring you?"

"A bloody Kneazle who hates me," Harry replied, smiling as Sirius laughed. "And cinnamon rolls."

"Lucky guy."

"That's what they call me."

There was a long silence.

"So what are you doing today?" Harry asked, knowing Sirius and Sharon were in Denmark, visiting her daughter.

"Oh you know...sitting around...eating...presents...just Christmas stuff."

"Ah...well it's Christmas after all."

Ginny came into the kitchen, folding her arms as she watched Harry struggling to maintain the conversation.

"What's wrong?" she mouthed.

Harry just shrugged, turning his attention back to Sirius. "Is everything alright?"

"What? Me?"

"Yeah...you sound a bit funny."

"No...no I'm fine...I'm great. How about you?"

"I'm fine," Harry nodded, shrugging to Ginny again. "We're all fine. Are you sure every thing's okay?"

"Yes."

"You've got that nervous voice thing going on."

"What nervous voice?" Sirius asked, sounding rather defensive.

"You sound like that day when you sat me down and tried to talk to me about sex, when you taught me the Contraception Charm."

Sirius scoffed at this. "Well...a lot of good it did you!"

Harry laughed, watching Ginny out of the corner of his eye. "Well, it was five years before I knocked her up."

Sirius groaned now, mentally doing the math. "I didn't need to know that, mate. Can we change the subject?"

"Sure...tell me what's bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me!"

"Okay then."

There was another long silence, broken only by Sirius' long sigh.

"Alright...listen up."

"I'm listening."

"Well...first of all, don't make a big deal out of this...it's not a big deal."

"Okay."

"I know it's going to come as quite the shock."

"Oh God," Harry muttered, paling as he sat down. "Are you dying?"

"What? No!"

"Is Sharon dying?

"No!"

"Thank God," Harry said.

"We got married...that's all."

Harry was speechless for a moment. He looked at Ginny, who was clearly waiting for an indication. "You-you what?"

"Sharon and I got married...yesterday."

"Is she pregnant?" he asked next, not caring that it was insensitive.

"No! Definitely not...trust me, that is not going to happen."

"Five minutes ago you said that about marriage."

Ginny's jaw nearly hit the floor. "They got married?" she whispered in excitement, slapping him on the arm.

Harry nodded, trying to pay attention to Sirius.

"It was all very quick, very civilised. We said a few words, signed a piece of parchment, and then went out and bought a new light bulb for Shannon's bathroom."

"How romantic."

"There were no white dresses, no dress robes were worn and no photos were taken...alright?"

"Alright..."

"Okay then."

"Okay."

Another long silence.

"So," Harry began. "Should I buy you some His and Hers towels?"

"No," Sirius said very firmly.

"What about matching cardigans?"

"No, thank you."

"Not even matching slippers?" he added, batting away Ginny who was trying to listen in.

"No! Look, it's not a big deal, okay? There will be no His and Hers towels...we are not going on 'couples cruises' and we are not touring the wine country in our retirement!"

"Alright then."

"We are still the same boring old people...I just have a wife now."

"A missus."

"No," Sirius said very firmly. "She is not Mrs Black...she is Ms Neil. Like I said, nothing's changed."

"If nothing's changed, then why get married in the first place?"

Sirius hesitated, clearly thinking about this. "Tax purposes."

"Again...how romantic."

"I never claimed to be."

"You never claimed to be marriage material either," Harry argued, his head whirling. Bloody Sirius…this announcement had completely thrown Harry off balance. Since when had Sirius claimed to be marriage material? He had never shown any interest in marrying Sharon, in marrying anyone for that matter. Harry doubted that Sirius had even taken her out on a date. It was awfully sudden, and he couldn't help but think Sirius was rushing into things…he should have told Harry first, so that he could talk him out of it.

With horrifying realisation, Harry realised he was being petty…jealous even. Jealous of Sharon, though he would never admit that out loud. For the last four years Sharon would have been Sirius' main confidant, his source of friendship and company, and nothing was going to change that. Harry had done this…he had been the one to push Sirius away for the last few years, to completely cut him off when he too must have been struggling with life.

"Tax purposes, Harry," Sirius insisted. "Tax purposes."

Ginny pinched his leg, hard enough to make him yelp. "What?" he hissed at her, covering the mouth piece.

"Congratulate him!" she hissed back.

"No!" he said indignantly, a knee-jerk response. "It doesn't count. To celebrate, they bought a light bulb!"

She raised her eyebrow, putting her hands on her hips. Merlin she looked like her mother.

"So, congratulations," Harry said hastily, reigning in his immaturity. "I mean...I guess. Am I allowed to congratulate you?"

"Congratulations are fine, thanks."

"Okay, well good. I'm very happy for you," he added, seeing Ginny nod in approval.

"Thanks," Sirius replied. "So er... do I reckon I can chat to Teddy? Ask him how his Christmas is?"

"Yeah, sure," Harry replied, secretly grateful to end the strangest conversation he had ever had with Sirius. "I'll get him for you."

Taking the phone into the living room, Harry called Teddy over. "Guess who's on the phone, mate."

"Is it Santa?"

"No, he's resting today. It's Gramps."

"Gramps! Yes!" Teddy cheered, reaching for the phone.

"Uh uh, wait...guess what."

"What?" he grinned.

"Gramps and Sharon...got married!"

"What?" he exclaimed loudly, jumping up. "What does that mean?"

"Like when Mummy and Daddy got married."

Teddy's eyes widened. "Did they have a party?"

"No mate...they brought a light bulb."

"That's cra-zy!"

"I know, you make sure you tell Gramps that."

"Gramps," Teddy said very seriously, taking the telephone and putting it to his ear. "Did you wear the pretty dress, or did Sharon?...Well who wore a dress then?...No one?"

Leaving Sirius to the mercy of a four year old, Harry quickly retreated back into the kitchen where Ginny was waiting to hear the gossip.

"They got married," he said, shrugging his shoulders when she asked why. "Tax purposes...that's what he said."

Ginny nodded, scrutinising him. "Are you alright?"

"Me? Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it's bit of a shock."

"I didn't get married...it's got nothing to do with me."

"Ah huh," she said, raising her eyebrows at him. "Then why have you got such a sour look on your face?"

Hastily rearranging his features, Harry sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he listened to Teddy on the phone, thanking Sirius for the train set. "I dunno, I just…I didn't know they were so serious."

"They've lived together five years!"

"Yeah, well…" he trailed off, trying to think of an argument as to why Sirius shouldn't have married Sharon.

"He's a grown man."

"I know."

"He loves Sharon, and she loves him."

"Yeah, but they're so odd together."

Ginny rolled her eyes, seeing that there was no reasoning with him. "Sometimes you can be such a child," she commented, shaking her head as she joined Teddy in the living room.

Alone now, Harry muttered to himself, "I know."

What he wouldn't give for a glass of strong egg nog.


	9. Chapter 9 Match Day

Sunday the 28th of December. 12:59 AM

_One minute left, _Harry reminded himself desperately, his cold and stiff fingers almost dropping the Quaffle thrown to him. _Just one more minute._

Struggling to concentrate, he passed the Quaffle back to Ellen, taking a moment of brief relief when it was not passed back to him. His eyes were sore from the icy wind, while his shoulders sagged from exhaustion after having been playing since eleven o'clock that morning.

_No, yesterday morning, _Harry corrected himself with a groan.

It was surely proving to be the longest sixty seconds he had ever experienced, with all fourteen players hanging out for the last blow of the referee's whistle, which would signal the five hour break. Sleep sounded like a long lost concept...something he had encountered in a past life but had never truly experienced. How nice it would be to lay his head down on his pillow and rest...even the grassy pitch below the fans and bright lights sounded like a good place to rest his head.

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT!"

The crowded stadium was counting down for them, giving the two teams one last bout of excitement and adrenaline. It was only momentary, and when Harry saw Ellen looking to him to pass the Quaffle his first instinct was to wave his arms in the air and scream "No!"

Pride took precedence over exhaustion as it always did in a hard game, forcing Harry to put in a final effort before the whistle blew. Taking the pass he whipped past the Wasps' Chaser who tried to intercept it, then elbowed the other who tried to slam him, knowing the penalty for Cobbing would be adequately defended by the Arrows Keeper. The goal posts loomed up at him, and though he knew the Keeper would catch it, he took the shot. The Arrows were beyond trying to score, they just needed to maintain their lead.

"THREE! TWO! ONE!"

The referee's whistle blew out across the stadium, only just audible beneath the loud roar of the fans, the stadium flashing the two different colours of the teams. The fourteen players in the air slowed to a stop and then sagged on their broomsticks midair, groaning and sighing with relief. Rubbing his eyes Harry joined his team mates in a quick lap around the stadium, waving to the fans before descending to the ground.

There was a collective groan from them as their feet touched the ground, with the two beaters Matilda and Simon sitting on the ground where they stood. Team captain and Seeker Anne Stacey quickly rounded them up as officials and assistants began approaching from the sidelines, and they quickly huddled together with their arms around one another's shoulders.

"What do we want to do?" Stacey asked loudly, trying to echo the hearty team morale they had when they had started yesterday morning.

"Forfeit," the team sighed in unison, relishing the thought.

"But what are we _going _to do?" she asked more loudly.

"Play," the team sighed again.

"Are we gonna win?"

"Yes Cappie..."

"And what are we gonna do after we win?"

"Get laid!" the Keeper, Raymond Jacobs declared.

"No! We're gonna smile, and wave, and sign autographs! Who are we?"

They took a deep breath before answering. "The Appleby Arrows..."

Stacey shook her head at them, straightening up and clapping them on the shoulders. "Do your stretches, sign a few autographs, and then go home. Sleep, shower, eat. I'll see you again in four hours. We've got warm up at five, then we play again at six."

They broke apart and headed for the locker rooms, Harry gratefully accepting bottled water from the assistants who quickly surrounded both the teams. The stadium lights were blinding from the ground, and they squinted as they trudged across the field and down the tunnel towards the locker rooms. Listening to their coach talk and give words of encouragement, the team warmed down with some post game stretches before they grabbed their bags and left for the night, stopping only to sign some autographs from their fans who had stayed out past midnight. Glancing up by chance as he scrawled his name in someone's autograph book, Harry spotted Sirius waiting for him. Giving him a quick wave he stopped for a few more photos and handshakes, their coach keeping them moving down the long line.

"You're still here?" Harry said to Sirius in surprise, following the Arrows security escort to where he could apparate home.

Sirius nodded, looking thrilled by the exciting game. "Like I'd miss this? The Arrows haven't had a game like this for years."

"Has Ginny gone home?"

"I took her home after you made that goal around ten thirty," he explained. "She was tired, and Teddy's been asleep since nine."

"Thanks," Harry said gratefully. Being ready to deliver any moment, Harry had been surprised when she put her Arrows shirt on that morning. "So you missed the next two goals I made then?"

"Yeah, but my Omnioculars recorded it for me, so I watched the replay. What happened to the Keeper? And the Chasers! Where the hell were they? They didn't seem to stand a chance."

Harry shrugged, yawning and stretching his shoulders. "I dunno what their problem was...bastards have picked up their game since then though. I'm going home, need sleep..."

"Kick off at six then?"

Harry smiled, having known that Sirius would be there again. "Yeah, at six. See you then."

With a parting wave, Harry apparated home and came in the house through the laundry door, relishing in the cooler air of Tetbury. He was beginning to cool down now, his muscles tightening and beginning to get sore...he really should be taking Tank for a walk to prevent the pain that would come in the morning. Dropping his bag full of supplies in the laundry, he slowly pulled off his muddy boots and dropped them in the sink. His wrist and limb guards followed suit, and feeling much lighter now he wearily trudged his way through the house, thinking longingly of the shower he was going to take.

Upstairs, Harry checked on Teddy in his room first, where both Tank and Vlad lay on the floor beside his bed, watching over him as he slept. Heading into his own room, he crept across to their bathroom when he saw that Ginny was asleep, and he moved carefully and slowly in the hopes that he wouldn't wake her. They avoided using Silencing charms when they could, let they forget to take them down and miss hearing Teddy. Stepping into the warm shower he finished stretching out his muscles as he washed his hair.

How many times had he changed that day? Despite the cold billowing winds of December, the intensity of the game left the players burning hot and wishing they could take constant showers, just to wash the sweat off. Not wanting to use too much of his sleeping time in the shower he finished up quickly, not even bothering to dress after he dried off. Coming back into the bedroom, he looked at Ginny who lay on her side, facing away from him. She had left the curtains open, and the light from the moon was shining in their room, casting her skin in a creamy glow. Sliding straight into bed, he kissed the back of her shoulder when he realised she was awake.

"Sorry," he apologised, putting his arm around her when he felt how warm she was.

"It's okay," she mumbled, taking his hand in hers. "I was awake, waiting for you."

"Can't sleep?"

"Not when you're not here. I was listening to the radio earlier, you got three goals in seven minutes?"

"Yep," he confirmed, settling down and closing his eyes.

"They were raving about it! Talking about giving you Player of the Match."

"Hmmm, I doubt it. That'll go to Pearson."

"The Wasps Beater? Why?"

"He hit himself with his own bat, didn't die of shame, and managed to stay on his broom when he did it. An incredible feat if you ask me."

"Well, I still think the Chaser who made three goals in a row in seven minutes is pretty incredible."

"You're biased," he yawned. "You're sleeping with the Chaser."

"You tired?" she asked with the hint of a tease in her voice. "I'm not...I'm wide awake."

"Why?" he dared to ask.

Still holding his hand, she moved it down to the side of her belly where he could feel quite a large protrusion.

"Is that the baby?" he asked, sitting up and turning on the light.

"The one and only," she sighed, lifting up her pyjamas.

Harry swore under his breath, looking at the substantial lump on the side ofGinny's belly. He touched it gently, trying to assess what body part that was.

"Elbow?"

"Foot," she corrected him. "I could see the outline of it before."

"That's insane," he muttered, the one and only response he had managed to muster through experiencing the movements.

"Press harder, and..." Ginny said, pushing down on his fingers. The lump disappeared completely. "It'll kick back at you."

Waiting patiently, Harry's heart jumped as he felt a definite kick back against his fingers. Feeling their child's movements inside of her was never going to grow old. The baby did this twice before stopping, and a moment later Ginny squirmed on her side and stretched out with a grimace.

"What's it doing now?"

"I dunno, but Merlin it's uncomfortable. I feel like if I stand up everything is going to fall out."

"I've never experienced that," he said patiently, watching as her belly seemed to ripple and flex.

"And what do you know...it's time to pee again," she grumbled, slowly sitting up with great effort.

He watched as she hauled herself up and made her way to the bathroom, her belly protruding greatly as she distinctly waddled. Chuckling to himself, he remembered that it was no longer known in their household as a waddle, but a 'Mummy Swagger.' By the time she made it back to bed, he was half asleep, and only distantly aware of her hand running down his front, her lips against his neck.

"Are you up for a post game slash pre game shag?" she whispered, half teasing, half serious.

Harry groaned, sorely tempted. He didn't need sleep...sleep was for guys who didn't have pregnant and randy wives. There would be coffee in the locker rooms tomorrow...and Red Bull. He just couldn't quite convince himself to make the effort.

"We can have a shag," he sighed, burying his face into the pillow. "Just try not to wake me."

She laughed at this, kissing him fully on the mouth now and pushing him onto his back. "If you insist upon it."

"Oh, geez, you're serious?"

"Sure am," she smiled, kissing him again. "This is a very important task. I'm overdue, and we need to induce labour!"

"We've been inducing labour all week," he sighed, sitting up and forcing himself to put some effort in.

"Yes. And the way we're going, this could be our last real shag for a while...do you really want it to be half hearted?" she teased.

"Humph," he grunted, pulling her night gown off and watching her hair fall down around her shoulders. "You are sorely tempting...but you've got the worst timing."

"Afraid you're not up to the challenge?" She smirked as she said this, her hands tantalisingly gentle as they flittered across his legs, making him squirm.

"Rubbish," he protested, kissing her sensually. Barely touching her, he trailed his fingers up and down her back, watching her skin break out into gooseflesh as she shivered delightfully.

Sometime later, after he had done his part to assist Ginny induce labour, Harry was wide awake. In his arms Ginny slept soundly, unaware of how her sudden bout of randiness had ruined any chance of sleep that he had. The sound of her breathless moans still echoed through his head, and he could still feel where her fingers pressed hard into his flesh as she held him close, asking for more without saying a word. It was sorely tempting laying awake next to her, wishing he could rouse her with a few soft kisses and induce labour again, if only just to reach the same level of sleepiness she had found. As it was, Ginny didn't sleep well anyway at the moment, and he knew he wouldn't wake her now for all the shags in the world.

Cranky with how she had left him wide awake, Harry rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, but it was only a few minutes before he was seeking out her body again, holding her as he lay against her back. His hand rested on the side of her belly where he could feel the baby, where he could see the distorted shape created by its position. It seemed enormous inside her, though he knew the Healer had only measured it as perfectly average in length. Nevertheless, the body he felt inside Ginny's felt large and strong, reinforced by the great discomfort it was causing her.

Sitting up a little, Harry rested his head on his hand and looked at the alarm clock on Ginny's beside table, watching absently as it ticked and the hands slowly made their way around. Two thirty turned into three o'clock, and by the time three thirty came around Harry's arm was numb and he was angry. It was always like this. He could never sleep when he needed it most, like the three precious hours before another day of Quidditch. They had played since ten o'clock that morning, stopping only for hourly five minute breaks until they had reached one o'clock the next morning. With kick off starting at six o'clock, they could potentially play until one o'clock on Monday morning, the day of the trial. If Stacey saw that Snitch again but didn't catch it due to points, he was going to punch her, female and captain of the team or not.

Grumpily getting up, he pulled on a pair of trousers and wearily trudged out of the room, pulling the door closed behind him. Rubbing his eyes, he moved down towards Teddy's room and looked in on him again. Having not seen him properly yesterday, Harry was definitely missing his little boy, and so he sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked Teddy's blonde hair, confident that he wouldn't wake. He was clutching both Rex and Woody, with Buzz Lightyear having been exiled back to the shelf above his toy box for apparent naughty behaviour.

"Walk?" Harry whispered to Tank, who was lying across the foot of the bed. He needed to do something if he wasn't going to sleep. Tank appeared to ignore him. "Go for walk? Walkies?"

Still Tank ignored him.

"Run?" he said next, reaching down and ruffling the fur on top of his head. "Let's go for a run!"

Giving a low whine, Tank raised his head and then turned it the other way, still pointedly ignoring his owner's requests.

"You're a sucky dog," Harry sighed, turning back to Teddy and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

As he left the room he forced himself to withhold a groan of frustration as Vlad the Kneazle followed him, the stupid bell he wore on his collar jingling loudly throughout the house.

"No," Harry sighed when Vlad began to meow. "I'm not feeding you."

Vlad meowed again, batting his tail playfully against Harry's leg as he went down the stairs.

"No..." he sighed, swearing when he nearly tripped over him. "Bugger off!"

Vlad bared his teeth at him angrily, and so Harry swung out with his foot threateningly. It doesn't count as kicking the cat if his foot doesn't actually connect with fur. Still harassing him, Vlad followed Harry into the kitchen where he too was seeking food, twirling himself around his ankles and purring loudly.

"Vlad," Harry said in warning, looking into the fridge. He needed protein and carbohydrates, but he was too tired to remember in what foods he would find them. "You're gonna become a Quaffle if you're not careful."

Pointedly ignoring Vlad's plea for food, he smiled when he came across a sticky note on a plate, Ginny's handwriting declaring it 'Breakfast.' Marvelling at what a good wife he had, Harry took the plate out and assessed its contents, approving of the chicken, brown rice and boiled egg she had prepared. As usual, she had anticipated this early morning dilemma of Harry finding something suitable to eat after only a few hours sleep, or in this case none.

Sitting down in the dining room he began to eat gratefully, knowing that the nutritionist who grilled him about what he had eaten for breakfast would be pleased with his efforts. Eating slowly, he watched the time pass to amuse himself, all the time itching to get up and start doing something. Despite how much he had been longing for the brief break from playing, he was now more keen than ever to get back on the field. If he wasn't going to sleep he might as well do something useful. Motivated now, he finished his plate quickly and took it back to the kitchen. He washed, dried and put it away, looking around for something else to do. Why did Ginny have to choose today to tidy the kitchen?

Heading into the laundry, he gathered up his protective gear and uniform and bundled them into his Quidditch bag, ready to return to the laundry service that was keeping the teams in a good supply of fresh gear. What should have been a convenience was just the opposite for Harry, who hated the feeling of new leather straps across his wrists, and was forced to work the flawless leather until it was soft and malleable. It was the same story with his boots, and rather than receive a new pair each game he kept the old ones which were perfectly comfortable.

With his bag prepared he went into the lounge room and relit the fireplace, looking around for something else to do. A light snow had fallen throughout the day, but hardly enough to warrant shovelling the back porch or the path out to the shed. Glancing out through the windows, he was surprised to see that the shed light was on. Thinking for a moment, he tried to remember the last time he had been in there...on Boxing Day when he had taken the crib out to place it in the nursery. He had turned the light off, hadn't he?

Feeling like he ought to investigate he summoned his cloak and shoes from upstairs and put them on, casting a quick Warming charm over them to keep out the cold. Venturing outside, he crossed the yard quickly and opened the unlocked door, looking inside. The light was on, but that was the extent of any discrepancies he could find. He was momentarily surprised by this, although he wasn't sure of what he had expected to find. Stepping inside, he looked for something out of place, for something to indicate why he had felt the need to come outside in the middle of the night. Everything seemed just fine, exactly as he left it.

Shaking his head to himself, Harry knew Ginny had probably just been in there looking for something, and had forgotten to turn off the light when she left. Turning off the light now, Harry closed the shed door and locked it, racing back inside the house and out of the cold. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was only just shy of four o'clock, far too early for him to go back to the pitch. Slumping down onto the couch, he put his head back and closed his eyes, praying for some sleep...just a little. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this tired, his current level of exhaustion matched only by...well there was no point in trying not to think about it any longer. The last time he had been more tired than this was when Lucius Malfoy had captured him, when he had been forced awake for over three days.

The trial was tomorrow. Tomorrow morning he was going to recount everything that had happened to him, everything that Lucius Malfoy had done, in an attempt to get him a sentence in Azkaban. Once he was in Azkaban, he was almost certain to be knocked off by the APES, who were making sure no Death Eater ever escaped Azkaban again. Harry had purposefully tried not to think about it all in the last few days, with the attempted break in at Azkaban being the final straw for him. He didn't want to hear about it anymore. He didn't want to see the headlines or talk about the trial...he just wanted it over. There was the meeting he had that day with the APES and their attorney, then the trial the next day, and then he was free of it, his obligation fulfilled.

Just as he was beginning to drift off, the soft pitter patter of feet on the stairs roused Harry, instantly making him highly aware of his surroundings. He listened as Teddy came down the stairs and reached the ground floor, already knowing from the disjointed way he walked that he was still half asleep. Waiting for him, Harry smiled when Teddy came round the front of the couch in search of him, rubbing his eyes and dragging Woody along the floor.

"What's wrong, Ratbag?"

"Nothing..." he murmured quietly, roughly climbing up and laying across Harry's chest with a heavy sigh.

"Why are you awake?" he asked next, rubbing his back with one hand and brushing the hair off his face.

"...woke me up..."

"Who did? Tank?"

Teddy groaned, snuggling even further into Harry's arms. "...man in the corner...woke me up..."

Harry sighed, sitting up with Teddy in his arms. "A man?"

Teddy mumbled something inaudible, making Harry groan in annoyance. Just as he had been getting to sleep...typical. Readjusting Teddy in his arms, Harry got to his feet and slowly made his way back upstairs, knowing that his son was only imagining things. This would be the third time he had come in and roused Harry in the middle of the night, complaining that someone had rudely woken him up. Heading into Teddy's bedroom, he lit the lamp next to his bed and looked around, surprised to see Tank and Vlad sitting in the middle of the room, both looking into the same corner. He whistled to them, and they immediately looked away and got to their feet, Tank jumping up on the bed to claim his position at the foot.

"Do you need to go to the loo?" Harry asked Teddy...maybe that was what had awoken him. "Loo?"

"Hmmmm...yes," Teddy mumbled, still half asleep.

Putting him down, Harry watched as he tottered off to the bathroom, trying to walk in a straight line. Waiting for him to return Harry slumped down onto the bed and closed his eyes, trying not to fall asleep again while he waited. Checking his watch, he saw that it was after four o'clock, and he tried to decide whether or not he would physically be able to get up if he went back to sleep now.

When Teddy returned a few minutes later Harry reluctantly got up and helped him back into his bed, tucking the blankets around his shoulders and kissing him on the cheek. He was asleep almost straight away, and so Harry lingered only for a moment before heading back into his own room. Changing into his training clothes, he quietly rounded to Ginny's side of the bed, knowing she would be awake and waiting for him to say good bye.

"'s very early," she said sleepily, looking at the clock.

"Can't sleep," he whispered, bending down and giving her a kiss. "Don't worry about getting there early, okay? Try to sleep in."

"Alright," she mumbled, reaching out and grabbing his arm when he went to leave. "Wait...Sophie."

Harry hesitated, giving due consideration to this name suggestion. Throughout the entire pregnancy they had been discussing names, none of them good enough "It doesn't bother me as much as Wendy. What else have you got?"

"Paris."

"Seriously? Paris Potter? You'd do that to our daughter?"

"What's wrong with Paris Potter?" she yawned.

"Her initials would be PP," he said incredulously. "Bullies would call her PeePee Paris."

She sniggered. "That is funny...alright then. Charlotte."

"That's nice...Charlotte Potter. I like it actually...write that one down."

"Mmm 'kay."

Kissing her once more, he managed to get halfway across the room before turning around. "I like Christopher."

She shook her head. "That's a big name for a baby...Malcolm."

"No," he said sternly, sitting down on the bed and touching her belly. "I'm not going to forget that I hate that name, alright? Stop trying to slip it in there. Oliver."

"Hamish," she countered.

"We're not doubling up on initials," he reminded her.

"Jackson."

"No. It's plain old Jack, or not at all."

"I don't like that name."

Rolling his eyes, Harry got up and began to leave. "Go back to sleep, wench."

"James."

Slowing to a stop, Harry sighed in frustration. "We're not choosing family names-"

"-just because everyone else is, I know. But I like James."

"You like the name James, just on its own merit?" he asked skeptically.

"Well, yeah," she answered, looking down at her belly. "Can't you picture us with a little boy named James? Or Jamie?"

"Not Jamie...put James on the list," he said, giving in. "Charlotte too, now go back to sleep!"

"Yes, husband," she said sweetly, rolling back over and waving her hand in his general direction. "Go kick some ass, and don't be mean to the nutritionist."

His hour early arrival to the stadium did not go unnoticed, despite the time and the chill in the air. He kept his head low as security escorted him to the Arrows change room, but couldn't avoid the sports reporter who took his picture before he'd even laid his hands on a cup of coffee. Knowing how tired he felt, he was sure the picture was going to be less than flattering.

"Morning, Harry," the reporter greeted him as though they were old friends. "What are the Arrows doing to prepare for the rest of the game?"

"The team captain will talk to the press before the game," he said patiently, looking away.

"But what about you, Harry? Are you worried that the ongoing game will interfere with tomorrow's trial?"

Ignoring him, Harry took solitude in the security escort who brushed the reporter away, leaving him in peace as he rushed towards the prep rooms beneath the pitch. Entering the maze of underground corridors, prep rooms, gym, medical centre and media conference rooms, he sighed in relief, glad that he was here. He knew he wouldn't be able to completely relax if he had stayed at home any longer; this was where he wanted to be. Until the game was complete, he had unfinished business to attend to. Placing his used gear up on the uniform bench, he smiled grimly at the tired looking wizard who worked at Quality Quidditch supplies, who was getting ready for the next day.

"Morning," the wizard sighed, long over the novelty of working with Quidditch players. "Here's your next uniform, same deal as yesterday. There'll be at least one spare uniform in your locker, at least two mouth guards and fresh towels every hour. Do you want new wrist and leg guards every hour?"

"No thanks, just the one pair."

"The softer ones?" the wizard confirmed, knowing Harry's preference.

"Yes, and I'm wearing the same boots again."

He gathered the various items, placing them into a bag and passing them to Harry. "Are fingerless gloves okay?"

"Perfect, thanks."

"Hmm, well there's a switch blade in your locker, ready for you to hack expensive leather gloves into pieces."

"There will be no hacking," Harry teased, picking up his bag. "Just minor alterations."

Retreating to a bench in the corner, he spent the next twenty minutes working on his gloves, using the switch blade to carefully carve the leather palms, the cross hatch pattern creating enough friction to comfortably hold onto his Firebolt 2.0 and catch the Quaffle with ease. Using the blade he cut open the stitching on the side of the gloves, opening up the joint along the wrists which normally limited movement. Half way through his third season, Harry still could not believe he was the only player who did this to their gear. It was so uncomfortable until the leather was softened and worked out. Working on his gear had become his sacred pre-game ritual, one that was undertaken silently and methodically. Even as the prep rooms around him began to fill with people, everyone knew not to bother him, that he wouldn't be relaxed until he was finished.

Something the reporter had said to him outside was stuck on his mind. Would today's game interfere with the trial? What if they played all day and then through the night again? It was a highly unlikely scenario, but hadn't there once been a game that had lasted three months? What if he forced the team to forfeit so that he could testify? What if the only time he had to testify was the brief five minute break they got every hour? He didn't think it would help his credibility if he turned up for five minutes dressed in his Quidditch uniform, a sweaty and muddy mess. He still had to go to the ministry today, to go over his statement and procedures for the court room.

"Falmouth beat Portee."

Groaning at the interruption to his ritual, Harry looked up slowly, knowing who the only person who would dare interrupt him would be. His agent Tim was standing before him looking very grim, though when he saw Harry's face he visibly recoiled.

"Oh, boy...you look like something that came out of a drain." Looking through the pockets of his aqua blue robes he pulled out a small packet Harry was too familiar with. "Here, have a cigarette."

"I don't smoke," Harry lied sharply, knowing he would be hung drawn and quartered by the team if he was caught smoking. "What are you doing here? It's four thirty in the morning."

"You seem to think I should be in a retirement village," Tim retorted, passing him a cigarette and looking around the room. "Someone fetch this player some coffee."

Throwing it into a nearby bin, Harry too looked around, surprised by the amount of people there this early. The annoying nutritionist was there, as was their gym instructor and team coaches. As he expected, Stacey Dawning was there already, and judging by the state of the bags under her eyes and her dirty uniform she hadn't even been home.

"Coffee would be good," Harry admitted, putting down his gloves and turning to his shin guards. They too would need to be worked on, the leather flexed and softened so that it didn't leave blisters. Using his foot to hold one to the ground, Harry pushed and tugged at the leather edges to smooth and soften them. "What was the score?"

"Score?" Tim said dumbly. "My word son, I haven't scored in years, that's what happens when you get to my age. Erectile dysfu-"

"The score between Falmouth and Portee!"

"Oh...Portee scored a very respectable four hundred and ten."

"And the Falcons?" Harry asked in dread. If the Falcons had scored much higher, the Arrows would be in trouble.

"They scored a remarkable five hundred and ninety points, which doesn't bode well for you getting home early."

Harry swore under his breath, wishing he hadn't sat down. He was now feeling more tired than he had half an hour ago, and trying to figure out the rankings in the Quidditch ladder on no sleep was making his head hurt. "That puts the Falcons in fifth position...we need to be ahead of the Wasps by at least two hundred and seventy to beat the new Falmouth ranking. What was our last score?"

"Eighty points ahead of the Wasps, you're on three hundred and seventy. Dawning won't catch that Snitch until you're one hundred and twenty up."

"So we just need another forty points to make her catch the Snitch," Harry muttered to himself, trying to prepare for the worst.

"Maintain a hundred and twenty point lead, and she'll catch it."

"Right," Harry agreed, smiling when he saw an assistant approaching with a mug of coffee. "Thanks."

"They only had decaf," the assistant apologised meekly.

"What?" Harry said in dismay, looking to Tim for help. "What's the point then?"

"I can get you an energy drink," the wizard suggested.

"Sure, thanks," Harry muttered, taking a hasty sip of the coffee before giving it back.

"Enough messing around," Tim said, waving Harry up and off the bench. "Get your shoulder and wrists re-strapped by the physio, he's waiting for you, then hit the gym for a warm up. The treadmill should do it."

"Yes, coach," Harry said sarcastically, hastily taking off when he saw the nutritionist looking in his direction.

He had barely started in the gym when the nutritionist pounced on him, requesting what he had eaten for breakfast before taking away the much needed can of Red Bull that had been brought to him.

"Water," she said sternly, feeling his pulse as he jogged on the treadmill. "Water, water, water. In the breaks you can have half a cup of Gatorade, but otherwise stick to water. I've also told all the assistants they're not to bring you coffee. Uh uh, no! It will dehydrate you, and the caffeine will only make your energy crash mid game. Has a Healer taken your blood sugar levels yet?"

"Not yet."

"Well finish up here and head straight to them. I want you eating some high sugar fruit before you go on the pitch, a banana preferably."

"Okay," he said impatiently, wishing she would leave him alone. The gym instructor was watching from the other side of the room, looking on sympathetically.

"No more coffee, Mr Potter," she reminded him sternly.

"Okay," he repeated, looking straight ahead at the wall. Apparently satisfied with his responses, the nutritionist left the gym in search of other arriving players to harass. "Fruit cake."

The gym instructor laughed, walking casually over to where Harry was jogging. He increased Harry's speed with a flick of his wand.

"Remind me why I do this?" Harry asked, nudging the speed up just a little more.

"You're a junkie," the instructor laughed. "Just like the rest of them. You can't wait for six o'clock, can you."

Harry laughed shortly, agreeing. "You got me there."

"Is your family coming today?" he asked politely.

"Yeah, my father will be there early."

"And your wife?"

Harry frowned. It was a little unusual for a gym instructor to be so inquisitive. "Probably, but she needs a sleep in."

"Fair enough," he said conversationally. "Being pregnant and all...needs her rest eh?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed uncomfortably. He looked back to the wall straight ahead as he jogged, cutting the instructor off from his next questions. Gradually slowing the treadmill down, Harry jumped off when the team coach called his name for the official warm up, the time having finally passed five thirty. He joined the rest of the team as they headed into the large underground training field, charmed to look and feel like a real Quidditch pitch. Above them they could already hear the crowds making their way into the stands, ready for the six o'clock start off.

Just like him, the rest of his team mates looked even more tired than when they had left the pitch earlier in the night, and the coach's suggestion of some shuttle runs were met with a collective moan of exhaustion.

"I don't think I can move my legs," their Beater Matilda Devine whinged.

"Me either," her younger brother and second Beater Simon moaned. "I only got an hour sleep."

"At least you got to sleep!" Stacey said sharply, echoing what Harry was thinking. She clapped her hands together authoritatively, getting the team to pay attention. "We are getting paid good money to play Quidditch, now stop your whinging and line up for shuttle runs!"

Angrily muttering under their breath the team lined up and began their shuttle runs, doing their best to ignore their tiredness and sore limbs as they ran in sync. Chatting to his fellow Chasers Jude and Ellen, they mentally prepared themselves for what was sure to be a long slog if they were to get a great enough lead to beat the Falcons on the ladder. So engrossed in the shuttle runs and strategising, it was a little while before Harry noticed Ron standing at the edge of the faux pitch, fully dressed in his APEs uniform and waiting for him. Impatiently, that was.

When he tried to break away Stacey was on him in seconds, yelling at him to get back in line and continue the warm up. Though she insisted it wasn't punishment, she threw in some crunches and push ups at each end of their run, which actually allowed Harry the time to look over to Ron, whose impatience was growing. Waving him over, Harry ignored the dark glances he got from his team captain and instead looked at Ron.

"What's wrong?" he asked breathlessly, still going.

"Nothing, nothing at all mate," Ron reassured him, falling into step beside Harry.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Supporting my brother-in-law...Okay, it's about the trial."

"What about it?" Harry asked, uncomfortably aware of all the people who might hear what they were talking about. He really didn't want their curious questions or glances.

"You know that Malfoy will be there, right?"

"Yes."

"The whole time? Even when you testify?"

"Yes! I know!"

"Okay...well I just wanted to make sure you knew, that's all."

"Ron..." Harry groaned, stopping for three push ups along with the team. "No offence, but what do you want?"

Grimacing, Ron did his best to keep up with Harry. Fit or not, Harry and the team were fitter. "Glenn sent me down here."

"So you're his messenger boy now?"

"He's worried, that's all."

"About what?"

"About you!" Ron exclaimed, suddenly stopping and bending over double. "Oh geez...how do you bloody do this?"

"What's his problem?" Harry asked, stopping in his tracks and coming back to where Ron was trying to catch his breath.

"He's worried you won't make it to the meeting today," he replied, standing up and looking at Harry breathlessly. "It's really important that you be there, mate. They're gonna take you through a lot of stuff, prepare you for what Malfoy's lawyer is going to do. He'll rip your story to shreds if you're not prepared."

"Potter!" Stacey yelled out angrily. "Who the hell is that?"

"No one!" Harry yelled back, watching as the coach made his way over. "No offence. I know all this, what's the problem?"

"What time are you going to be there?" Ron asked urgently. "Can you give me a ball park?"

"I'll get there when I get there," he said in frustration, breaking away from Ron and rejoining the team. "Yeah, alright! I'm here!"

"Faster!" one of the coaches called out, blowing loudly on his whistle. "Keep up the pace, don't fall behind!"

Seeing Ron begin to fall back into pace beside him, Harry narrowed his eyes. He loved it when Ron came to support the Arrows, but now was not the time. He had tried too hard to keep the trial separate from the Arrows, to keep Richard and the CEO's happy with his performance and his intention to testify.

"What now?"

"Can I have an estimate?"

"On what?"

"On when you'll be at the meeting!"

"Ask her!" Harry shouted angrily, pointing to Stacey. "She's the one who won't catch the god damn Snitch!"

"I would if we have a decent lead!" she shouted.

"Don't start on us!" the Chasers yelled out in unison, equally frustrated with their captain.

Ron finally slowed to another stop, putting his hands on his hips and waiting for Harry to come back past him.

"So when?" he yelled out as Harry sprinted past.

"I'll get there..." he started, finishing on his way back past. "When I get there!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

The team began to slow their pace down to a gentle jog, Ron still standing in the same spot watching Harry closely. Harry ignored him for as long as he could, but something about Ron's lingering presence made him feel uncomfortable. Still watching him carefully, Harry broke away from the team again and slowed down in front of Ron.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Ron blinked in surprise, fidgeting uncomfortably. "Nothing. What makes you ask that?"

Frowning Harry waved away the coach and then folded his arms across his chest, looking at Ron carefully. "You're being more annoying than usual."

Looking genuinely surprised by this, Ron hastened to assure him. "Oh, you know, just pre-trial jitters I guess. Want to make sure everything's organised, you know?"

Considering this for a moment, Harry recalled that Ron was also being called as a witness, and that he had always hated speaking in front of many people. Immediately he began to regret his sharp words of annoyance, knowing that Ron had worked tirelessly over the last few years to imprison Death Eaters, while Harry had sat back and done nothing.

"Sorry," he apologised wearily, rubbing his eyes. The trial had reared its ugly head sooner than either of them had expected. "I'll be there, okay?"

"I know," Ron smiled awkwardly, giving a reassuring nod.

"If we're not done by this evening, I'll call for a sub," he promised, walking back towards the team and the coach who was turning red in the face.

"Okay," Ron agreed, still lingering. "Go Arrows!" he said awkwardly, slowly heading for the exit.

Re-joining his team mates who had concluded their shuttle runs, Harry joined them in doing some pre-game stretches. "What?" he said sharply.

"Isn't he Ron Weasley? The Ron Weasley?" Jude asked.

"Yes," he replied tersely. "The one and only."

"The one who collects used Keeper gloves?"

"He also played a major part in the war," Harry muttered, hating that people so often over looked Ron and Hermione for their parts.

"How do you not kill him?" Jude asked in astonishment.

Beside them, Ellen laughed loudly before picking up a Quaffle. She threw it to Harry roughly, grinning. "He's got a gorgeous ass, that's how," she smirked.

Ignoring both of their remarks, Harry tossed the Quaffle back. "C'mon, we've got ten minutes before we have to get out there. Drills?"

"Theodore Remus Potter!" Ginny shouted angrily, getting up from her seat for what felt like the hundredth time that hour. "Get away from the edge! Sit down now!"

"But Mum!" he whinged, standing at the low barrier that bordered the edge of the top box. "I want to see Dad!"

"I said sit down, or so help me Merlin I will take you straight home!"

"Mum! I want to see Dad."

Taking a deep breath, Ginny reminded herself that she was in public, and that losing her temper in front of her mother and in-laws was not something she wanted to do. "Sit down, now."

At that, Ginny sat back down and folded her arms, looking at him expectantly. Pulling a face of discontent, Teddy looked at the ground as he very slowly trudged his way back to his seat beside her. He sat down in a huff before taking Woody out of his bag, pulling the string on his back and looking up at Ginny, daring her to tell him off again.

From the seat behind her, her Mum leant down and smiled, "You sound just like me."

"That's what I was afraid of," Ginny muttered as soon as her Mum had sat up straight again.

The morning thus far had been exhausting, not only from her lack of sleep, but from Teddy, who seemed to be making it his duty to drive her absolutely insane. If he hadn't been so excited about seeing the Arrows playing his second favourite team the Wasps, she would have made him stay at home. Here though, there were plenty of other people to amuse him, which Sirius had been doing a very good job of until he and Sharon left to get more drinks. Her parents had arrived not long ago, taking the spare seats behind them, and Ron and Hermione wouldn't be too far away. Normally Teddy's occasional misbehaviour and pleas for attention didn't frustrate her so much, but her constant back pain and cramps were a constant dampener on her patience.

"I just want to go into labour," she had moaned to her Mum yesterday afternoon, in the brief few hours in which she and Teddy had come home for a break from the Quidditch. "I want it out..."

"I know, love," she had said sympathetically, meanwhile trying to withhold her excitement about her only daughter being ready to give birth any day. "But back pain and cramps before the birth are completely normal. What did the Healer say?"

"She said I've begun to dilate, but nothing exciting is really actually happening," Ginny recited patiently.

Luckily Harry had already left for the Quidditch match when she had experienced when felt like early contractions yesterday morning. The Healer they had been seeing came to see her the minute the owl arrived with Ginny's note, only to tell her the pain she was feeling was just cramps. Nevertheless, she didn't want to frighten Harry by thinking she was in labour when she wasn't, he would only panic. A decision had been made many months ago that the birth of their child was not going to affect Harry's testimony at trial, whether he liked it or not. Quidditch on the other hand could get stuffed if she was in real labour.

She looked back to the pitch just in time to see the Wasps score again, and so she raised her Omnioculars and zoomed in on Harry, who looked positively furious. It was only eleven thirty, and already the Wasps had made a significant come back. They were in the perfect position to take the Snitch, even if it would hold them back on the leader board. The Arrows' Seeker, on the other hand, was not going to catch the Snitch any time soon.

"What just happened?" Sirius asked, he and Sharon arriving back at the top box with fresh drinks.

"The Wasps scored, thanks," she said gratefully, taking the bottle of water and juice box they had returned with for her.

"Thank you Gramps," Teddy said sweetly, taking the juice box from Ginny.

Sirius grunted back in reply, still not enjoying the new name he had been given. "Saw Ron and Hermione down there, still waiting in line for security checks."

"Oh good, I was wondering where they were," Ginny muttered, her eyes still following Harry in concern. He had taken a Bludger to his shoulder an hour ago, and though he had been cleared to continue playing, she could tell he was favouring his left arm instead. Since then he hadn't tried to make a goal, instead risking a pass to the other Chasers.

Paying attention to the game again, Ginny tried to ignore the sharp pains in her back, doing her best not to squirm in her seat. She knew she was making Sirius nervous each time she touched her belly or shifted in her seat, him being just as anxious about her condition as Harry. To everyone's disappointment, the Wasps scored again twice more, and by the time Ron and Hermione arrived to watch Ginny feared the game would be over soon.

"Hey guys. Do you want a child?" she asked playfully, catching Teddy by the collar as he went to jump out of his seat. "This one's free."

"That one?" Ron asked with raised eyebrows. "Nah, he's too smart for me."

"Score board doesn't look good," Hermione commented, sitting down on Teddy's other side and giving him a kiss. "They were ahead last night."

"Probably should have taken a win yesterday," Ron added thoughtfully, turning the dials on his Omnioculars and beginning to watch. "Is Harry always a grump the morning of a game?"

"You didn't go see him this morning, did you?" Ginny asked.

"I kind of had to..."

"You had to?" she asked in astonishment, angry that Ron couldn't leave Harry alone for one day. "You couldn't leave him alone? You had to hassle him about the trial?"

"Yes, I had to."

"Well leave him alone!" she said hotly. "And don't bother him before a game!"

"I had to..." he said lowly, leaning across Hermione and Teddy to talk to her quietly. "I didn't tell him, but I reckon you ought to know."

"Know what?" she asked suspiciously.

Glancing to their parents behind them, and Sirius on her other side, Ron motioned for her to follow him. Hauling herself out of her seat, she reluctantly followed Ron to the front corner of the Top Box where they could talk privately.

"It's Malfoy," he said quietly. "Draco."

"What's he done now?" she asked furiously.

"Turns out he's sponsoring this game. Which means he gets-"

"A back stage pass," Ginny finished for him, covering her mouth in shock. "He didn't go-"

"That's why I was there," Ron assured her. "I pretended I was just asking Harry about the meeting today, but I was making sure Malfoy wasn't down in the Arrows' rooms. About twenty of us went down there, but I'm the only one who Harry saw. He doesn't know."

"So what did you do?"

"Malfoy didn't use his back stage pass, but he did get here at six this morning. We asked him to leave, and he did co-operatively. It's a huge conflict of interest to be indirectly paying a trial witness."

"That's all that happened?"

"That's all."

"But?"

"But nothing. Everything's fine. We've temporarily frozen his Gringotts account and all his assets, at least until the trial is over."

"Yeah, well I still don't like it."

"Me either, that's why we-"

Ron was cut off by a loud roar from the crowd, the entire Top Box jumping to their feet and cheering around them. Swearing, Ginny rushed to look back at the game, moaning as she realised she had missed something worth screaming about.

"What happened?" she asked loudly, rushing back to her seat. "What did I miss?"

"Harry!" Sirius cried, passing her his Omnioculars. "He triple-feinted! He triple-feinted and scored!"

"He what?" she cried in shock, looking out to the stands where Appleby fans were whooping and cheering. "That's insane, no one's done that since the nineties!"

"He's coming past," Ron nudged her with a grin.

Not wanting him to know that she'd missed a spectacular move, Ginny put the Omnioculars down on the seat and began cheering loudly, watching as Harry and the other Chasers flew around the perimeter of the stands. Despite her cheers, he seemed to know immediately that she had missed it, and he slowed down to give her hell for it.

"You missed it!" he cried, stopping just in front of their box. He looked windswept and exhilarated, a nice change from the scowl he had been wearing all morning. "How could you miss that?"

"No, I saw it! I did!"

"You liar!" he teased. "You're a horrible wife!"

"I know," she moaned, watching as he took off again to reclaim the Quaffle. Sitting back down with everyone else, Ginny watched the replay in absolute awe, replaying it again and again between her glances back up at the game.

"It's okay Mum," Teddy smiled at her, patting her on the leg sweetly. "Woody didn't see it either."

"Well, you'd better show Woody then," she commented, passing Teddy his own pair of Omnioculars which would amuse him for a while. "Hermione? Can you and Ron still baby sit tonight?"

"Oh sure," Hermione said, looking up from the latest edition of Quidditch Quarterly "We're looking forward to having him."

"And you still don't mind having the morning off work?" Ginny asked again, chuckling when Hermione got up and swapped places with Ron.

"Not at all," she said discreetly. "Besides, I know your Mum and Dad are keen to see the trial...I'd rather stay home with Teddy. It's just a bit too much for me."

"Yeah, I get it. I don't really want to see it either, but I think Harry could do with having me there."

"That's very strange," Hermione mused, watching the game. "I'd expected Harry to banish us all, to not let us in there."

Ginny shrugged, distracted when she noticed Teddy rummaging through her hand bag for something to eat. "Here, you can have a muesli bar if you like."

"Thanks," he grunted, tearing into the snack like he had never been fed.

"I expected it too," Ginny continued, looking back to Hermione. "But when I asked if he would mind me coming, he said he didn't care."

"Ah, bloke code for 'you better be there.'"

"Exactly."

All of a sudden there was a loud roar across the stadium, loud trumpets signalling the end of the game as those around her sighed collectively.

"We won!" Teddy shouted, turning his hair stripey yellow and black. "The Wasps won!"

"They got the Snitch?" Ginny sighed, raising her borrowed Omnioculars and looking around for Harry.

"Yeah," Sirius groaned beside her. "They've won...four hundred and sixty points to six hundred and twenty."

"They made a good come back," Ginny reluctantly agreed, trying to settle Teddy down. "Put your hair blue again. Now remember, we're sad that Daddy lost, okay?"

"But the Wasps won!"

"I know mate," she reminded him, trying to be sensitive. "But Daddy will be very sad if he thinks you were going for the Wasps."

"Alright," he grumbled, changing his hair again. "I won't tell Dad I cheered for the Wasps, okay? But I did."

The group waited for a minute or so while the players shook hands with the other team and the referees, concluding the game with a final lap around the stadium. Not long later Harry flew by their box again and stopped, giving them a quick wave.

"Sorry you lost," Ginny smiled, hauling herself up from her seat and taking Teddy's hand. "Are you terribly mad?"

"Don't ask," he said, giving a tense smile. "Woman or not, I could punch our captain."

"I bet," she said sympathetically, reaching out for his collar and pulling him closer for a quick kiss. "I'll see you down there then."

"Alright, see you guys. Are you coming for a ride, Ratbag?"

"Yes!" he said enthusiastically, dropping his muesli bar in his haste.

Sirius helped pass him over the railing to Harry, who settled him in front of him on the Firebolt 2.0, Teddy talking incessantly the entire time.

"Dad? The Wasps won, they flogged you! But they're only my second favourite team, and we have to be sad that you lost. Can I meet the Seeker? The Wasps one? I like him, because he caught the Snitch and yours didn't, and can you-"

"See you guys," Harry said over Teddy's loud voice, waving to their family as he pulled away from the top box. "Thanks for coming."

"Hang on to Daddy," Ginny called out at the last minute, her voice catching with worry. Now she knew how her Mum had always felt about broomsticks, and why they had always been locked in the shed.

A/N Thanks for hanging in there guys, next chapter hopefully same time next week. You won't be disappointed, it's gets exciting from here on in

Thanks for the reviews, they keep me writing day after day.


	10. Chapter 10 Gone Baby Gone

Sunday 28th December, 2002.

Still smarting from the loss, they each made their way down the stands, Sirius and Sharon farewelling them and heading down first. Molly and Arthur followed them, while Ron and Hermione lingered behind to accompany Ginny down the many flights, since she didn't want a Levitation charm for her comfort.

"I'll do anything to help bring on labour," she insisted, reluctantly allowing Hermione to loop their arms together as she hobbled down the stairs. "Anything. Walking, stairs, sex, chili, curry, you name it!"

"Castor oil?"

"No that's disgusting."

"A myth any way, no scientific evidence or trials. You poor thing, it must be awful."

"It is," Ginny moaned, looking at the back of Ron's head who was trying not to listen to them. "I feel like everything is going to fall out between my legs, my skin is so itchy...basically it's just a big whinge fest to get Harry to do things for me."

"Like rubbing your ankles?"

"Bugger that," Ginny said. "I need to get shagged again!"

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed, his face bright red as he whirled around.

"It's true," she laughed. "Sex is thought to bring on labour."

"I don't care," he moaned, speeding up and leaving them behind. "I don't want to hear about it."

"There's a lot of medial support for the theory," Hermione tried to explain. "It's actually thought that climax can stimulate the uterus into early contractions, and increases the levels of oxytocin which is required for the contractions, and thirdly semen-"

"No! No!" Ron cried in disgust, covering his ears. "That's my sister, 'Mione. Do not want to know!"

"You're so juvenile, Ron! This will be us one day."

"And today, it's my sister!"

"Is that all true?" Ginny asked curiously. "I was just using an old wives tale as an excuse. I can't get enough of Harry at the moment. Poor guy's sick of me."

They laughed loudly as Ron took off even faster, calling out only to warn him about not falling down the stairs. Taking their time and chatting idly, they slowly made their way down to the grounds and into the brilliant midday sun, which was so unusual for January. Despite this, the cold wind whipped their hair into messy tresses and bit harshly at their cheeks, making Ginny shiver and readjust her cloak.

"So, are you two trying, are you?" Ginny asked very quietly, seeing Ron well ahead of them. "I couldn't help but notice that major hint you dropped."

Hermione nodded, smiling at Ginny with what seemed like a great amount of strength. "Well, not anymore actually."

"Not anymore? You mean you're-"

"No," Hermione rushed to say. "I'm not, actually. Not for lack of trying though, and there's been a lot of trying. But, we're taking a break from trying to conceive at the moment."

"Why?" Ginny asked in concern, the two of them coming to the fence line that boarded off the pitch. They could see Harry and Teddy on the field, talking to officials and their team.

"Hmm, it's quite a rough blow every month, especially for Ron. He was getting quite down about it all...and I admit, I did treat him a little like a stud, especially with the schedule and the diary and the ovulation charts...and then there was the diet we went on..."

"Wow," Ginny said in awe, though not at all surprised by Hermione's attempt to plan and control every stage of conception.

"Yeah, wow. So we're not trying at the moment, but we're not going out of our way to prevent it."

"I get it. Oh, and I've been such a horrid wench about it all, meanwhile you two are trying," Ginny apologised. "It's really not as bad as I make it out to be...it's just a very long time...a very long time."

Hermione laughed, hugging her tightly with one arm. "It's okay, and it's a relief that you're doing it all first. I like the girls and all, but I can't really go to Fleur, or Ange or Penny about anything like this, can I? They're so good at being mums, I can't ask them about something like this.

"I know," Ginny sighed.

"Do you ever think you're going to be a terrible Mum?" Hermione asked. "Even though you already are a Mum, of course."

"Every day," she admitted. "But then I look at that spectacle over there, and I feel much better."

She pointed towards Teddy, who was now sporting yellow and black hair again, sitting on the shoulders of the Wasps' Seeker. He was smiling and cheering unabashedly, proudly holding a Wasps flag while wearing his Arrows jersey.

"Turn coat," Hermione said in jest. "I'm told our children will be Cannons fans, that's not negotiable. Come on, I'll walk you over there before I leave."

Passing through security, they walked out onto the field where they could be seen by Harry, and they stood there waiting patiently. He was good naturedly speaking to a few officials and a reporter, humbly holding his new Player of the Match medal, which Ginny would make sure had prime position alongside the team photo from the year they had won the league. There were dozens and dozens of people running around them, and it was a little hard to keep track of him, her only point of reference being Teddy who was still on the shoulders of the Wasps Seeker. Wherever Teddy was, Harry would be close by. Without warning, someone large and heavy bumped into Ginny, and she fell against Hermione who caught her as the unknown person hung on.

"I'm sorry miss!" the tall wizard said hurriedly, helping Ginny straighten up. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, it's okay," she said in shock, catching her breath as she instinctively placed her hands over her belly. Though not threatening, the wizard who had bumped into her made Ginny's heart race uncomfortably, his dark blue eyes boring into her as he held onto her arm. They stood there awkwardly, Ginny leaning away with Hermione on her other side, waiting for the wizard to let go of her arm.

"Sir? You need to step away," another tall bulking wizard said, suddenly appearing in front of Ginny. His voice was low and threatening, and Ginny recognised him as one of the security guards Harry had hired to escort her when she was not at home. What had first seemed like a nuisance had again and again proven to be very handy.

"Oh, yes! Of course, sorry!" the wizard hastened to reply, releasing Ginny's arm and patting her on the shoulder. "Sorry about that...it's been a long morning."

"Ah huh," Ginny said politely, breathing a sigh of relief when the wizard quickly took off.

"Are you alright, Mrs Potter?" the guard asked her in concern.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you," she said gratefully, looking past him as he checked on Hermione. Harry was making his way over, and he looked furious.

"What was he doing to you?" he asked sharply, coming to her side and looking behind her.

"Nothing, he just bumped into us," she explained, following his gaze. He was watching the wizard who had bumped into her. "Do you know him?"

Harry nodded slowly, thanking the guard who made a subtle disappearance back into discreetly protecting her. "He's the gym instructor who was on duty this morning. He was asking about you, I didn't like it."

"Asking about me? That's not entirely unusual, is it?"

"Don't worry about it," he told her, greeting Hermione with a quick hug and a kiss. "Thanks for coming, sorry we didn't have a win for you."

"That's alright," Hermione smiled, waving to Teddy before setting off. "Should I pick Teddy up tonight?"

"No it's okay," Harry said, glancing to Ginny. "I'll get him ready for bed and bring him by about six o'clock."

"Okay," she agreed. "But we're staying up past our bedtime, the Ninja Turtles are on the telly tonight."

"He'll love that, thanks," Ginny smiled, putting her arm around Harry as they turned away. As she expected, his skin was hot to the touch, and he barely felt the cold. "Sorry you lost today."

"Not as sorry as our captain is," he shrugged, kissing the top of her head as they walked. "Are you really okay? What did that guy say to you?"

"Nothing, really," she shrugged, smiling and waving to a few people she recognised. "He apologised, and asked if I was okay."

"Well why did security have to pull him off you?"

She sighed, knowing he was only concerned about her well being. The trial was tomorrow, and now that the Quidditch match was out of the way, this was currently his main concern. There was still time for the wrong type of people to try and hurt them before tomorrow.

"It was nothing, really. He just bumped into me, that's it."

"Okay," he said, dropping the subject as he skimmed his hand down the front of her belly. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"No, we'll fly home ourselves, but you could walk me to the car if you like."

"It's okay, I'll take you home," he insisted, watching Teddy and wondering how they were going to pry him away from his two favourite teams.

"Harry," she said very patiently. "Get changed, and go to the Ministry. The sooner you get that over with, the sooner you can come home and get some sleep. Has anyone been kind enough to tell you how horrible you look? Or how filthy your uniform is?"

"Only my loving wife," he teased, releasing her from his embrace. "I'll get Teddy, and I'll walk you to the car, okay?"

"Deal."

Surprisingly, it only took a small combination of begging, threats and bribery to bring Teddy down off the Seeker's shoulders. By the time they made it back to the car Teddy had negotiated the terms of hanging a Wasps poster in his bedroom, to accompany his new yellow cap of course, and in his usual demeanour he was talking non-stop.

"Ludo Bagman was a Beater for the Wasps you know," he informed Harry when they finally reached the car, which had been parked far away from the stadium. "He was the best! Not even Kirk or Larry are as good as him now."

"You're on first name terms with the Wasps Beaters?" Harry asked in astonishment, opening the car door and helping him in.

"Well, yeah," he replied, frowning at Harry. "Larry says I can be their mascot. They're my favou-no, second favourite team."

"Right," Harry smiled, buckling him up and giving him a kiss.

"Dad? For my birthday, can I have a Wasps membership for next season? Please, oh please Dad?"

"Membership for the Wasps?" Harry asked, pretending to be hurt. "But they smell!"

"No they don't!"

"Yes they do! Arrows win, Wasps in the bin!"

"No, Arrows in the bin!"

"That's it, you're out of my will," Harry teased, closing the door and coming around to where Ginny was waiting. "Are you sure you don't want me to take you home?"

"We'll be fine," she smiled, kissing him sweetly. "We're just going to hang out, maybe have a nap. Take your time, alright?"

"Alright," he agreed, pulling her into his embrace despite the state of his uniform. They kissed again, lingering for a moment. "Has Ted been good while I've been gone?"

"Mmm, mostly good," she admitted, tracing her fingers along the stubble on his jaw. "He's a demon. Just not listening, a little bit of back chat, nothing out of the ordinary."

Nodding, he kissed her one more time before opening her door, leaving her to fumble about adjusting the seat as he strode back around to Teddy, opening his door and whispering into his ear. Getting the seat right and wedging herself in front of the steering wheel, she made a few more adjustments with her wand as she watched Harry in the rear view mirror, still whispering something to Teddy.

"Okay, Dad. I will," he promised very seriously.

"Bye mate, love you," Harry said, kissing his cheek and closing the door again. "Gin? Call me when you get home, okay?"

"I will," she agreed, starting the car as he began to walk away. Remembering something, she called out and brought him back over. When he came back to the window, she removed his wedding ring from her thumb and held it out to him. "Here."

"Thanks," he said, slipping it back on to his finger after she had looked after it during the game. "I'll be a few more hours."

"I know."

Taking one last moment, she grabbed the collar of his robes and pulled his face through the window, kissing him deeply as Teddy turned up his nose with a giggle. Harry smelled of sweat, mud and leather, an after Quidditch smell that was truly intoxicating, and so she reminded him painfully of what he was sure to get that evening.

"Just a taste for tonight," she smirked against his lips, kissing him one last time before pushing him back out the window.

"Again?" he asked in mock dismay, but unable to hide the slight stagger he now had. "Woman, you're gonna kill me."

Before she could retort, he apparated back to the pitch, leaving Ginny to touch her lips lightly before carefully studying the gear stick. Driving carefully, she turned on the Play School cd for Teddy, and together they sang along to pass the time as she drove a little way, finally taking into flight when the Muggle road seemed empty enough to risk it. What she wouldn't give to be able to apparate again.

The trip home took a little over an hour, and by the time they got home Teddy was fast asleep as she expected, still exhausted from his late night before. She couldn't help but keep looking back at him as she flew, one of the rare times anyone got to see his true appearance. It had taken them quite some time to realise it, but Teddy most often took on similar qualities to theirs, unconsciously mimicking their appearance, and it extended to more than hair. Now however, in his sleep, Teddy was all Tonks. His hair was bright blonde and a little too long around his ears, while his face was heart shaped rather than thin like Harry's. When he would open his eyes, Ginny knew they would be dark brown, just like Remus'.

The quiet was peaceful, and she was almost regretful when the car touched down a few miles out of Tetbury where they lived. Driving through the small village she briefly considered stopping in at the bakery for a deliciously naughty cream bun, which the baby was currently demanding. However she couldn't bear the thought of getting out of the car more than once, and so she continued heading down the road that would take them to their property out of town. Another dusting of snow had fallen since she had left that morning, leaving the driveway slippery and, with her limited driving experience, difficult to navigate. As soon as they rounded the trees and the house came into view Ginny slammed on the brakes in fright, seeing Tank and Vlad come racing out to greet her.

The car skidded frighteningly, but stopped well before she came close to the large oak tree outside her office, but what frightened her most were the pets. Tank was barking ferociously, his teeth bared as he jumped up at the window, scratching at the glass with his claws. In the back seat Teddy awoke with a start, screaming at the vicious sounds Tank made. Ginny was frozen momentarily. Tank was an excellent guard dog, anyone he didn't know with confidence was greeted with suspicion and a low growl, but he had never shown outright aggression, especially not to her. Turning around in her seat, she tried to reassure Teddy who was still crying before rolling down the window a little.

"No!" she shouted, pointing her finger directly at Tank. "No! Down!"

With a low whine Tank jumped back, cowering a few feet away with his tail between his legs. Drawing her wand, she opened the door very slowly and stepped out, watching in confusion as Tank began to relax.

"Stay," she said firmly, seeing him step towards her. Vlad stood to her right, his fur raised and a low growl still in his throat. However he too softened when she spoke to him.

Taking a deep breath, she crouched down as best she could and held out the back of her hand, offering it to Tank. He came over immediately, still cowering with his tail between his legs, and he sniffed her hand and then licked it.

"What's wrong, boy?" she asked in concern. "What's got you spooked?"

Tank whined again, darting away from her and going around to Teddy's door. Following him, she brushed him back before cautiously opening the door, helping Teddy unbuckle his seat belt.

"It's alright, Teddy Bear," she said calmly, brushing the tears off his cheeks as he began to quiet. "We frightened Tank, that's all."

"Why was he so mean?" he sniffed, reaching for her and asking that she carry him.

Doing her best, she swung him onto her hip and closed the door, trying not to trip over Tank and Vlad who were following her anxiously. "He was frightened, that's all," she explained. "He's alright now, he knows it's us."

Walking slowly, she lugged Teddy into the house where he allowed her to set him down, though he whinged a little when Tank came and sniffed him. Taking a few moments to settle everyone down, they sat at the foot of the stairs and allowed Tank and Vlad to relax, petting them kindly as Teddy too began to settle. She regarded Tank intently, his head resting on Teddy's lap as he whined, and she carefully ran her hand down his torso and legs, wondering if he had been hurt by something. He seemed perfectly fine, with no evidence on either pet that they had been harmed, no reasonable explanation as to why they would suddenly be so aggressive. They had been a little off colour that morning as well, barking incessantly at nothing in the back yard.

With a great sigh, Ginny got to her feet and summoned their belongings from the car, placing them on the island bench in the kitchen before picking up the telephone Harry had installed in lieu of the floo connection they ought to have. Having memorized it, she dialled his mobile phone number and carefully put it to her ear, fairly certain she had it the right way around. Watching Teddy come into the kitchen, she frowned as both pets followed his every move, not that it seemed to bother him anymore.

"Hey, Harry, we're home," she recited when she received his message bank. "I know you're busy so don't worry about calling me back. See you soon."

Taking the phone away from her ear, she swore quietly as she tried to distinguish which button she needed to press now, muttering to herself until she finally got it right. She would be so relieved when this trial was over, when they could go back to having a normal bank account and receiving normal owl post, to when she was not known as her Muggle alias Karen Chester, but as Ginny Potter. Even after six months of marriage, she still got a little kick every time she got to use her full name, not that it was often anymore.

"Lunch, Teddy Bear?"

"Yep," he said cheerfully, laughing at Tank who was still following him.

"Pardon, what was that?"

"Yes, please Mum."

"What would you like?" she asked, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"Toasted sandwich!" he requested. "With ham and mayo."

"Sicko," she teased. "Alright, get some bread. I'll help you make it."

Setting about making some lunch, she watched both Tank and Vlad very carefully, concerned by their strange behaviour. While Tank sat right beside Teddy's stool in the kitchen, Vlad wandered around with his hackles raised, still making a low sound in his throat. In the back of her mind, she felt that something wasn't quite right, but she put it down to Harry's continued absence. The house felt strange even to her when he wasn't home.

With lunch prepared, she sat down across from Teddy and began to eat, stopping only when she heard Pigwidgeon tapping at the kitchen window. He carried a copy of the Daily Prophet Hermione had sent over, the only way to get their subscription without giving out their new location. Unburdening Pig of his too heavy package, she tossed him a few Owl treats and left the window open for him, allowing him a rest as she opened the Prophet to the front page. She flinched when she saw the picture of Harry on the front, knowing he was going to be pissed off. Maybe she could hide it from him.

It had obviously been taken early that morning, when he had left home and arrived at the Quidditch pitch ahead of schedule. Looking at Harry's sullen and exhausted scowl, she knew that the photographer who had snapped this had been well paid for his efforts. Turning to the article, she read a few paragraphs before turning to the cross word at the back, not wanting to read any more rubbish about Harry and his supposedly strained marriage and doubt about the trial. The Prophet had become just as bad as the gossip magazines now, worse even.

"Mum?" Teddy said quietly.

"Hmmm," she said, pondering five down. _Third rarest ingredient in the Draught of Living Death (4-4)_

"I saw my Dad today."

"I know," she said patiently, filling in the puzzle. _N-E-W-T-O-V-U-M._

"Did you see him?"

"Of course I did mate," she said, looking up curiously. "That's why we went to the Quidditch match today."

"He still didn't talk to me...I wish he would," Teddy continued, looking absently at his plate.

"Who didn't talk to you?" she asked now, increasingly confused. "Daddy didn't talk to you?"

Now Teddy frowned at her, his mouth full of bread gaping at her before he understood and began to swallow. "No, silly, not _Dad_...my other Dad."

"Oh," she said very quietly, unsure of what to say. "Your Daddy Remus?"

"Yeah," he said very simply, taking another bite of his lunch.

Ginny sat there quietly, trying to think of what to say. This wasn't the first time Teddy had told them he had seen Remus...he had said it half a dozen times in the last few months. Harry normally dealt with the questions and queries about Remus and Tonks, he was better at explaining the war without frightening Teddy. He had put Teddy's 'sightings' down to curiosity, down to the fact that he had been asking about them more and more now that he saw Harry and Ginny becoming parents. Everyone around them they had told agreed it was probably quite normal.

"Where did you see Daddy Remus?" she asked quite casually, looking down at the crossword but hanging on to Teddy's every word.

"At the Quidditch."

"When at the Quidditch?"

"On Latham's shoulders."

"Latham the Seeker?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, okay," she murmured, trying to picture the scene. "What did Daddy Remus do?"

Perhaps she had been a little eager with her questions, for Teddy looked up at her with suspicion in his eyes, as though suspecting that she didn't believe him.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she said kindly. "But you can if you do want to. You can tell Mummy and Daddy anything...we won't laugh or think you're silly."

"I know," he shrugged. "He just waved to me. That's all he does."

She nodded now, relieved he was still talking. "Do you ever see your Mummy Dora?"

He shrugged again. "No."

Leaving the conversation at that, Ginny turned back to the crossword and finished her lunch, watching Teddy out of the corner of her eye. He seemed quite happy and content, despite the fact that he believed he saw his dead father. It didn't seem to bother him though, any of the times actually, and so Ginny stopped worrying about it, only reminding herself to mention it to Harry later on. Finishing her lunch she wearily got out of her seat and took it to the sink, charming the sponge to clean and dry it for her.

Merlin she felt domestic.

There was a soft but hurried scurry of claws and paws across the oak floor boards, and Ginny looked in time to see Tank and Vlad go racing outside, passing through the laundry door as though it were thin air. Watching through the kitchen window, she followed their path to the back yard where they began barking aggressively, making Ginny's heart pound. Glancing at Teddy who was still engrossed in his lunch, she rushed out into the living room to get a better view, instinctively drawing her wand as she did so.

Their back yard was bordered by a low lying fence, large enough to keep Teddy and Victoire contained close by the house when they were playing outside. Harry and Ron had built the fence rather hastily when they had moved in, fearing that Teddy would find himself lost in the acres that they now called their land. Tank and Vlad had cleared the fence and were in the trees behind, barking and howling wildly at what appeared to be nothing. Bracing herself for the cold, Ginny opened the back door and whistled loudly, summoning both pets back immediately.

"Get inside," she said sternly, clapping her hands when they both stopped halfway back and tried to turn around. "Inside now!"

As they raced back inside Ginny shook her head at them, not wanting to curse them under her breath lest Vlad understand what she meant. Following them as they went back into the kitchen to sit by Teddy, she looked at his plate of crusts critically.

"That's not finished," she said, raising her eyebrows.

"I don't want anymore."

"That's all there is until dinner. No afternoon tea, no snacks or drinks. Water only until dinner time, unless you eat your crusts."

He whinged at this, turning up his nose and looking down at his plate. "I don't want them..."

"Okay, that's fine. But nothing else until dinner," she reminded him, giving Tank a quick pet. He had begun whinging again, chasing his tail on the spot before nuzzling Teddy's knee.

"I'll eat one," Teddy bargained.

"Four."

"Two."

"You can have four pieces, because you're four years old, okay?"

His face lit up. This tactic worked every time, and was progressively going to work in their favour as he grew up. "Okay, I'll have four."

"Good boy."

"Hey wait...that's all of them...I don't want all of them!"

"You said four," she reminded him kindly. "If you don't eat four pieces, then you can't be four. You'll have to go back to being three."

She was certain he mumbled something in disagreement, but it was drowned out by Tank and Vlad, who took off again with loud ear splitting barks, nearly falling over themselves to get outside again. Sighing loudly, she wandered back into the living room and opened the French doors, stepping outside and intent on calling them back. Stepping out into the cold, Ginny hesitated for a moment, listening to the loud barks and growls of her two pets. They sounded menacing, even from his distance, and very suddenly she began to feel uneasy. Something had been bothering them all day, even that morning from the moment Harry had left.

Whistling loudly she waited for them to come back, but she only caught a brief glimpse of Vlad as he darted along the other side of the fence, jumping at something and growling.

"Homenium Revealio."

Casting the charm she should have used when she came home, Ginny raised her wand high in the air, looking for any signs that someone or something could be detected. Through the trees she could now see the two bright outlines of Tank and Vlad, who were still racing around out of sight, apparently barking at nothing. There was clearly no one out there. Whistling again, Ginny called out to them a few times, and they finally came racing back to her, sensing her nervousness.

"Stay inside," she said loudly, slamming the door closed as they slipped past her. Watching through the glass, she waited for some indication of what was bothering them, but like before there was nothing.

Standing there for a moment, she squirmed a little and rubbed a spot low on her belly where she felt a familiar cramping sensation. Taking a slow breath she waited until it passed, coming to a quick decision and setting off for the kitchen. She didn't like feeling nervous in her own home, but she was not going to feel any better until Harry returned. He was too busy to be bothered by her silly worries at the moment, even though she knew he would return straight away to reassure her. He'd do whatever he had to to make their family safe, a commitment which he had routinely proven over the years.

For now though, she would go and visit her Mum. She and her Dad would both be at home today, pottering around with the odd jobs and chores that came with maintaining a house and land of their size. Being around other people would help her feel better, and soon enough she'd forget about Tank and Vlad's strange behaviour. When Harry returned, she'd laugh and brush it all off, not letting him know how silly she had become in his absence.

"Finished?" she said to Teddy, who was still slowly chewing on his first crust.

He looked at her wide eyed, not believing that she was giving him an out. Swallowing quickly, he nodded. "Yep...can I still have something later?"

"Sure mate," she agreed, grabbing the crusts and throwing them in the bin. Leaving the plate on the bench to deal with later she closed the open window and then checked the lock on the laundry door. Seeing her going to the door, Tank barked at her loudly, lowering his stance and raising his hackles.

"Alright!" she cursed, feeling nervous again. The sooner she and Teddy got out of there the better. "Ted? We're going to see Nana for a little while, go and get the painting you made for her."

"Yes!" he cried, pumping his fists in the air and taking off at a run. Tank and Vlad raced after him, staying close by.

Collecting her handbag and car keys, Ginny looked around for a quill and piece of parchment on which she would leave Harry a note. Beginning to scrawl his name she looked up, seeing a shadow pass the kitchen window. Standing there frozen and hunched over the kitchen bench she looked out the window, waiting for something else to pass by. She was sure she had seen something. Holding her wand she straightened up and walked straight over to the window, looking outside and seeing nothing as usual.

Abandoning the note, she summoned the telephone from the holder and went back to the fridge, checking Harry's phone number and preparing to dial it. Her finger was poised to dial just as the phone began to ring, the shrill sound making Ginny drop it in fright. It clattered to the floor loudly, and her heart raced with a mixture of surprise and nerves, her hands shaking as she hung onto the bench before bending down to pick it up.

"Hello?" she said, her voice shakier than she liked.

"Hello?" someone said faintly. "Hellooo? Ginny?"

"Janet?" she laughed, brushing her hair off her face and shaking her head. "Janet, it's me."

"Ginny? The phone's upside down again! Turn it around!"

"Wh-Oh," she muttered, turning the phone up the other way and putting it back to her ear. "Janet?"

"Ginny," her work colleague Janet sighed, sounding relieved to have caught her. "Thank Merlin, I really need your help."

Clearing her throat, Ginny nodded to herself and filled a glass of water, taking a long sip before she answered. "What's wrong?"

"It's Mariah," Janet sighed down the telephone, sounding very down. "I'm so sorry, I know you've only been on maternity leave for a week, but something's wrong with her."

"Mariah the Jarvey, or Mariah the Krup?"

"The Jarvey."

"Oh," Ginny said, not liking where this conversation was going. Last she had seen, Mariah the Jarvey had been pregnant and nesting. "What's wrong?"

"You know how she was pregnant?"

"Yes," she said patiently, looking back out the window again, just in case.

"Well...she's not now. I'm pretty sure she's delivered, but I can't find the Kits anywhere."

"What does her nest look like?" she asked next, collecting her handbag and keys. Listening distractedly, she slowly walked into the front room and looked up the stairs to the first floor, waiting for Teddy to reappear with his painting.

"Pretty neat, just like always. It's just that now I'm starting to think that it was just a phantom pregnancy, like you know what Madonna had last season?"

"I wasn't in the program when the Jarveys were last in heat," she reminded Janet. "Hold on for a sec...Teddy? Hurry up mate, we need to go."

"Okay," he called out.

"What are you doing up there?" she called next, not really wanting to go all the way upstairs to hurry him up.

"I'm looking for Tales of Beedle the Bard...Grandpa promised he'd read the next chapter."

"Well hurry up! Sorry Janet. Give me one minute to have a look at my notes, I'm pretty certain Mariah was pregnant."

Going into her office directly opposite the stairs, Ginny hastily opened her filing cabinet and shuffled through the folders, finding the right one and hauling it up onto the desk.

"So how are you?" Janet asked inquisitively. "You're still pregnant I assume?"

"Still pregnant."

"I've never seen a human birth," Janet mused. "I've always wondered if it's very different to the ones we see here. Do you have to be licensed to deliver a human baby?"

"I'm not sure," Ginny replied, finding her notes on Mariah the Jarvey and scanning them. "Which Hob did we breed Mariah with? Elton John right?"

"That's right...I'd love to hear them collaborate in real life."

"Okay Janet, back on track here," she said impatiently, pinching the bridge of her nose as she tried to think. "Mariah hasn't had a litter before, it's not unheard of for a Jill to ea-"

"No, don't even say it...we've worked so hard to keep these Jarveys going."

"Was she separate from the others?"

"Yes."

"You haven't moved her in the last few days? Changed her food? Loud noises? The Blast Ended Skrewts didn't get loose again did they?"

"No, no, no and no."

"If she's not pregnant any more then she probably ate them," Ginny said, trying to be kind. She too worked hard to bring up the population numbers of this rare breed of Jarvey, whose outstanding feature was repeating rude musical lyrics they had heard. "My notes said she was definitely pregnant."

"Definitely pregnant?"

"I examined her myself," she said, consulting her notes. "My last entry is two weeks ago, foetal heart beats and movements, estimation of three Kits."

"But the nest was clean," Janet moaned.

Ginny sighed. She really didn't have time to listen to Janet moan and cry over a failed Jarvey pregnancy.

"Comb through the entire enclosure," she said, placating her co-worker. "But I'm telling you, unless she's hidden them in a different nest, she ate them. It's a fact of life, it's nature and it happens. Write up a report and focus on your other Jarveys. What about Celine? Aretha?

"Aretha's still holding on, and Celine delivered yesterday...we've named them Snoop Dog and Eminem...Eminem's already swearing."

"Bless him. Congratulations Janet. Check Mariah's enclosure, and then focus on Snoop and Eminem."

"Yeah, okay" Janet sighed, clearly displeased by Ginny's help. "Can I call you again later? After I've looked around?...I just don't know what to do next."

"Sure," Ginny said, sinking down into her office chair, already dreading the phone call. If she had her way, she and Harry would be having a pity shag that night. "I don't know where I'll be though, I'm about to head out."

"Alright...well… I'll take some pictures of Snoop and Eminem for you."

"Okay, bye," she said, hanging up the phone before Janet could say something else.

Dropping the phone onto her desk, Ginny knew she had been less than helpful, rude even, to her colleague, but she simply didn't have the time. Staying where she was for a moment she pressed hard on her belly, relieving another cramp that was taking hold. She could feel the baby shifting a little, getting comfortable again at the expense of her ribs, and she reminded herself that the Healer was coming to visit tomorrow afternoon, once the trial was over. If she was lucky, she'd be induced tomorrow afternoon.

The prospect of getting up from her chair was exhausting to even think about, and it took all her strength to even reach out and take hold of the desk as an anchor. Even that simple movement left her out of breath, and she stayed in that position shaking her head, listening to Teddy thumping around upstairs. He was making karate yells and cries, and Ginny could just picture him jumping around and attacking his stuffed animals, any thought of finding his painting for Nana gone.

Remembering the open file before her, she straightened up the parchment and closed the file, pushing her wheeled chair across to the filing cabinet. As she bent forward to file it away she took a deep breath and sighed, feeling relief from the pain in her back. Closing her eyes for a moment, she reminded herself that they were leaving, that they were visiting the Burrow until Harry was finished. Listening to the silent house, Ginny felt rather foolish. Perhaps it had been the sobering conversation with Janet, but she suddenly felt much better about being at home, more at ease with her surroundings. Reluctantly getting up she looked out the office window to the front, looking past the car and through the snow in search of Harry. Had he come home before going to the interview? Was that why she suddenly felt better?

Tank began to bark again, and for a moment Ginny smiled, thinking that Harry was indeed home. With a great sigh she sat back down in her office chair, waiting for Tank and Vlad to come racing down the stairs to greet him, to jump all over him and assess that he had really come home. A split second later everything changed, a horrible sense of panic overtaking her as she listened to the pitch of Tank's barking change. There was a loud yell from upstairs, and she didn't need to listen any longer to know that Tank had attacked, the vicious growls and his snapping jaws echoing right down to the ground floor.

Her first thought being for Teddy, Ginny flew to her feet and ran, her overburdened body carrying her faster than it had in months. There was more yelling and a loud scream, but she didn't even have time to realise that it wasn't Teddy, whose voice she would recognise anywhere, but still her thoughts were of him as she raced up the stairs, drawing her wand.

"Ted!" she cried, reaching the first floor and bolting towards his bedroom. Why was it on the opposite end of the landing? Why did it have to be so far away? "Teddy?"

She caught the briefest glimpse of Teddy sitting on his bed beside a masked stranger, another standing nearby and fending off both Tank and Vlad, but a split second later she was overcome as she was grabbed from behind, her arms wrenched behind her back. A large hand slapped across her mouth and eyes as she was roughly dragged backwards out into the hallway, and before she could even fight back they began to push her down. With fear she thought of the baby inside her, of the time she had fallen in the shower a few months ago. She had been lucky not to hurt either one of them then, and with that thought she acted to defend her baby, throwing her knee out to brace herself for impact.

"No!" she screamed loudly, thrashing wildly against her eerily silent attackers. "Let me up!"

"Careful!" an authoritative voice from above her said. "Do not hurt her."

Still they forced her down, and she had only her knee to protect her baby, and nothing at all to protect Teddy. Her knee twisted beneath her belly as her shoulders touched the ground, the only way she could brace and protect her baby from being harmed. Feeling her belly pressed against the floor she stopped moving, crying as they pressed her down even further before stopping. She couldn't breathe, and she gasped for each trickle of air that passed into her lungs, her chest heaving as she trembled beneath what was at least two men, possibly even three. Before she knew it, it was done.

Her wand was gone, torn from her hands before she could even think of utilising it. Using the only senses she had left, she listened to her surroundings, hearing only the heavy breaths of those who pinned her down and the soft growling of Tank and Vlad, who appeared to have backed off whoever they had bitten. There was a brief curse from someone, followed by the soft footsteps of someone coming closer to where she was pinned.

"You're too heavy on her," the authoritative voice said firmly. "Let her up just a little. Let her breathe."

The two men released her just a fraction, the fingers over her mouth parting and allowing her to breathe through them. The baby squirmed inside her, protesting at the strange way her belly had been squashed, but she barely felt it, listening intently for any sound of Teddy. Were they hurting him? One thing was clear, this was not a joke. The very thing that Harry had feared about the trial was happening to them, it was real and had taken her completely by surprise. What she wouldn't give to have Harry walk through the door right now, to save them both.

"Where are we going?" Teddy's voice came softly, sounding both curious and confused.

"Teddy!" she shouted loudly, surprising her captors by arching up against them. She caught a brief glimpse of him standing in the hallway, holding the hand of one of the figures whose face she couldn't see. "Don't! Don't go with him!"

"Mum?" he cried in confusion, watching as the men pinned her down again.

"Don't go!" she shouted again, crying out as one of the men punched her in the face before covering her mouth again.

"Hey! You have to be gentle!" Teddy shouted in outrage, his boots thumping across the floor as he tried to run to her. "You'll hurt my brother! Get off her!"

"Take him before he gets too upset," came the voice again, sounding genuinely concerned.

Watching his feet disappear from the fraction of the floor she could see, Ginny began to cry as she listened to Teddy calling for her, his voice disappearing with hurried footsteps down the staircase and out the front door. In a last attempt to do something, to do anything, Ginny arched up again and tried to fight her captors, but she couldn't move, could barely even wiggle around beneath them as they pressed her even harder against the floor to warn her.

"That's enough," the voice came again, addressing her as the figure came round to stand beside her. "Settle down now. There's no need to hurt you, but we will if you keep fighting us. Do you understand?"

"Get off me..." she managed to force out, begging them for release. "Please get off me."

"You heard her, get off."

Without preamble, her hands were released, with one of her captors carefully bringing them round to her front before helping her sit up. The moment she was free she sprang to her feet and pushed past the figures, barely seeing them as she raced down the stairs, looking for Teddy. She reached the ground floor and burst out the front door, looking for him frantically. He couldn't have gone far...he had to be there.

"Teddy!" she screamed as loud as she could, running into the snowy front yard. Turning in a circle she scoured the ground, looking for footprints to show her where he had gone, but all that were there were the ones she and he had already left. He couldn't have gone far…he couldn't have. "Teddy where are you!"

"He's going to be absolutely fine," the authoritative voice said from behind her, the man having followed her out.

Whirling around, she looked at the four men who had followed her outside. Her right eye throbbed terribly from the punch she had sustained, but she could see them clearly, the main one watching her with what seemed to be genuine concern. They didn't wear Death Eater masks, rather black balaclavas to match their clothing, and they were each armed with wands by their side. The man who had spoken stepped forward, raising his arm and trying to usher her back inside from the cold.

"Where is my son?" she demanded, her voice tight and unsteady. Despite what had obviously happened, she continued looking around for him, a part of her not able to comprehend that he was no longer there. How could he not be there? Why couldn't she see him?

"He's safe."

"Where?" she shouted, starting forward boldly. "Where are you taking him?"

"To a safe place," he replied very calmly.

"You have to bring him back to me!" she shouted again, stopping with the sudden realisation that there was no more barking. Tank was unnaturally quiet. She took a deep breath, trying to think clearly, to rationalise the situation. "Look...whatever you want from us...we'll give it to you."

The man said nothing, watching her patiently as though waiting for her to get it all off her chest.

"We've got money," she continued, heavy tears rolling down her cheeks as she tried to think of what exactly what they wanted. "We can give you money, just please bring my son back. He needs to be with me."

"We don't need your money yet."

Swallowing heavily, Ginny took another moment to think. "So-so this is about the trial? About Malfoy?"

"Got it in one," the man said proudly, looking at the three others. There was a long pause, the man considering her very carefully. "When will your husband be home?"

"When will you bring my son back?" she demanded, ignoring his question. "You're not getting anything until he's back with me, understand?"

"And in order to get your son back, we need your husband," the man replied patiently, stepping forward. "When will he be home?"

Ginny hesitated. "He's not coming home today," she said boldly, hoping that would change their plans.

"Why not?" he asked sceptically, not believing her.

"We had a big fight," she lied, thinking quickly. "He's been staying at a hotel for a week now."

"You two looked pretty cosy when he came home last night. You looked pretty cosy when he saw you off today. Maybe you're not as smart as we thought."

"He won't do anything for you if Teddy's not with us," she argued, trying to buy herself some time, to convince them to change their plans. "He won't trust you."

The man ignored her. "When will he be home?"

She took a slow breath before answering, not knowing what else she could say. "I don't know."

The man sighed now, shrugging his shoulders. "Then we wait."

A/N Thanks to my beta for being able to post this chapter earlier than the weekend. Can't guarantee that ther will be another chapter this weekend also, more likely to be next weekend.

Please review, let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11 House Guests

Sunday 28th December. 3:00 PM

The house was almost completely silent as Ginny quietly sat in the living room, staring at the floor in front of her as she leant her elbows on her knees. She was breathing slowly, trying to stay calm as she waited and waited, increasingly desperate for something, anything to happen. One long hour had passed since she had last seen Teddy, since she had last heard him yelling at the men who held her down, with time passing excruciatingly slowly.

Despite having adequate time to calm down, Ginny's heart was still pounding, her palms still sweaty with nerves. How could she possibly relax now? Despite knowing full well what had happened, she continued glancing up every few minutes, certain that she was going to see Teddy standing before her, perfectly safe. Yet he was yet to appear, and her only company had been her strangely quiet captors, one of which who was standing guard over her by the fireplace. Her only other company was Vlad, who sat quietly in the corner, watching everything with a protective stare.

"Good news," the masked man declared, coming into the living room. She looked up automatically, her interest piqued. "Teddy has settled down quite nicely. He's negotiated the timetable for the television, and has requested Cocoa Pops for dinner."

Ginny didn't say anything, instead looking back down at the floor to hide her reaction. Her throat was clenching tightly, tears threatening to fall again as she tried to keep it together. She couldn't stop thinking of all the awful places that Teddy might be, of all the awful things that these people might do to him, her thoughts turning darker with each passing minute until she tried convincing herself that everything was okay. Maybe he really was watching television.

"I just dropped by. He was watching Thomas the Tank Engine, whatever the hell that is. Sesame Street is on next...he's pretty keen on that one too."

Still looking down at the floor she ignored him, not knowing what to say. Wishing Harry would come home she discreetly glanced up at the French doors leading to the backyard, praying that she would see him there this time, that he was coming home. Harry would fix this. Harry would know what to do.

"When can I see him?" she asked as the man made to leave the living room.

"You can't," he replied simply.

"Can I talk to him on the phone?" she asked next, turning around to look at him.

"No."

"Why not?" she said angrily, getting up and following him. The silent man who had been watching over her for the last hour intercepted her. "What am I going to do? Reach through the phone and drag him back by the neck?"

"Right now Teddy is very calm," the man said patiently, stopping so that he could talk to her. "Talking to you will only upset him."

"Why?" she asked angrily, throwing her hands in the air. "Maybe because you dragged him away from his home! Maybe because you pushed his pregnant mother to the ground and punched her! Maybe that's what upset him, huh?"

The man scoffed at her now, turning away and walking towards the kitchen.

Ginny bit her tongue at the expletive she wanted to unleash, knowing that getting fired up was not going to help Teddy. Glaring at the mute who was blocking her from following the other man, she turned around and went back to the living room, sinking down onto the couch and adopting the same position she had for the last hour. Bent forward with her head in her hands, her achy back and cramping tummy was alleviated for some time, allowing her to focus on what she was going to do next. It was past three o'clock now...any minute Harry would be home...any minute now. She laughed bitterly, kidding herself. Harry might be hours away.

Being the well behaved hostage that they required, Ginny stayed where she was for another half hour before growing restless again, constantly looking up and waiting for Harry to arrive. Somehow in the last half hour or so her greatest problem had not been her missing child, but the overwhelming and now painful need to go to the loo. Cursing her pregnancy bladder she found her courage and got up from the couch, fixing her guard with a glare that dared him to ask her what she was doing. The movement brought about a fresh cramp from her belly, and she pressed her hand against it as she walked through the dining room and into the kitchen, inadvertently interrupting the quiet conversation between the three men inside. The one who seemed to be in charge looked at her inquisitively, while the other two fell silent at her arrival, looking away from her.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Never seen a pregnant woman before?" she asked with her eyebrow raised, marching past him into the laundry where the downstairs loo was. "I'm going to the loo."

"Frisk her," he instructed one of the others.

Standing up to her full height, Ginny stared down the masked figure as he moved towards her. "Touch me and I'll break your fingers," she said very seriously.

Stopping, he turned to the man in charge and sighed, shrugging his shoulders. Not waiting for either of them to make a decision, Ginny marched into the laundry and slammed the door on the loo closed, turning the Muggle lock for a little extra security. Wasting no time by celebrating her solitude she went about her business as quickly as possible, holding in her sigh of relief. If there was ever a time to thank Harry for installing the downstairs loo, it was now.

Finishing up, she turned on the tap and let the water run, taking a few moments to freshen up. She re-tied her hair as best she could without a mirror and then washed her face, flinching as her fingers brushed across the swollen skin beneath her eye. It felt warm to the touch, and she pressed it gently before rolling up the leg of her jeans, assessing the bruise on her right knee. Other than those two, she was unhurt. Nevertheless, she wished she could see the bruise on her face, knowing Harry was going to freak out when he saw it.

Ginny was startled as someone knocked on the door loudly, telling her to hurry up. She hastily turned off the tap and dried her hands, brushing her fringe from her face before opening the door and stepping outside. Ignoring the man waiting for her she slowly walked back into the kitchen, looking at the three men who fell silent again at her arrival. Hesitating halfway through, she diverted herself over to the kitchen cupboards, taking out a glass and filling it with water. The one in charge had offered her a drink earlier, but she had ignored him until he left her alone. Now, more thirsty than ever she wished she had taken a drink from the laundry tap.

Looking at the men from the corner of her eye, she watched them as they watched her, occasionally looking outside for any sign of Harry's arrival. Taking her time, she opened their potion cabinet and removed the flask of potion her Healer had given her yesterday, to help combat the cramps and back pain before she really went into labour. Opening the flask she measured out a quantity, catching the attention of the one in charge.

"What's that?" he asked her suspiciously.

"None of your business," she muttered under her breath, not wanting to explain her potion habits to a complete stranger. Disregarding this, the man came over and picked up the flask to read the label, but she snatched it out of his hands before he could. "I said it's none of your business!"

Grabbing her arms he roughly pushed her against the kitchen bench, her belly squashed uncomfortably until she pushed back.

"Get off me!" she growled as she awkwardly kicked at his legs, struggling futilely.

"I just want to know what it is," he said very calmly, turning to the others. "Look at what it is," he instructed them.

"It's none of your god damn business!" she shouted angrily, watching one of the masked figures pick up the flask and read the label. Shaking his head he placed it back onto the bench.

"Mild pain relief," he said, speaking for the first time. "Prescribed to Potter, Ginevra."

"Are you happy now?" she said icily, twisting around to glare at her captor.

He smiled at her through his mask, and for the first time Ginny thought she recognised him...he was the man who had bumped into her that morning. The Arrows gym instructor.

"Very happy," he smiled, squeezing her arms before rubbing them like Harry would.

Furiously, she wrenched one arm out of his grip and reached up to his fingers and grabbed the little one, twisting it harshly to the side and feeling the satisfactory crack she was looking for. The man howled in pain as he released her, clutching his hand and clenching his teeth as he looked at her in surprise. Standing tall Ginny looked at the three others fiercely, daring them to touch her as well.

"I told you not to touch me," she spat, abandoning her potion and marching out of the kitchen into the front hallway.

Her office was straight ahead of her, opposite the staircase that she had bolted up only a two hours before. The telephone was in her office. If she was lucky enough the four men would be too surprised to follow her immediately...thirty seconds...all she needed was thirty seconds to call Harry. Slipping inside she closed the door as silently as possible, fastening the Muggle lock just in case it held her captors up for even a moment. One word...all she had to say was one word and Harry would come running, bringing the entire APE force with him.

The telephone was on the floor where she had dropped it, and she picked it up and turned it around, making sure she had it the right way up. Her fingers were shaking as she dialled Harry's phone number, and she cursed herself when she hit the wrong number. Hanging up she dialled again, putting the telephone to her ear and listening to the tone as it began to connect. Her heart pounded as she listened to the phone ringing, the tone in perfect synchronisation to the pounding footsteps in the hallway outside.

"Please, Harry..." she whispered, praying that he would hear her somehow. "Bloody pick up..."

The office door flew open just as Harry's voice came down the phone, the biggest of all four men throwing himself at her and clapping his hand over her mouth. The phone clattered to the floor as he pushed her down to the ground, holding her down with his entire weight on the centre of her chest.

"Hello?" came Harry's voice from where the telephone lay nearby. "Hello, Ginny?"

She couldn't even draw breath to cry out, let alone scream for help, and so she lay there in silence as the other three men entered the room, the one with the broken finger reaching down to pick up the telephone. Watching from the floor, Ginny trembled as the man pressed the button and hung up on her call, looking down at her with a mixture of anger and pride. He knelt down next to where she lay.

"You nearly just killed your kid doing that."

She cried beneath the man on top of her, those words hurting her more than any of them could. She struggled against him, desperate to breathe, to plead her case and beg for forgiveness, anything to make that man take back what he said.

The telephone began ringing.

"You don't seem to understand what's going on here," he continued, still crouched beside her as the telephone rang. "The only way you're getting your son back is by co-operating with me fully...that means doing as you're told, and not sneaking off to send out a help signal to Potter. Do you understand?"

Nodding furiously, Ginny looked at the phone, praying that will alone would answer it for her. If Harry heard her non-responsive once again he would come.

"If you and Potter don't do exactly as we say, then that child will be returned to you in pieces." He held up his right hand, showing her his newly broken finger. "And Ginny? Four years old or not...I'll start with his little finger."

She nodded again, still listening to the continuous ringing of the telephone.

"Alright, let her up."

The man on top of her released her immediately, making her gasp painfully for the breath she needed so desperately. She coughed and clutched her chest, rolling onto her side and trying to sit up. A moment later, the phone stopped ringing, plunging the room into total silence. Gasping for breath, Ginny held her stomach where she could feel the baby kicking at her, protesting the way his mother was being pushed and shoved around.

"Now, Potter's going to call back again," the man said just as the phone rang for a second time. "You're going to calm yourself down and answer the phone, you're going to tell him that you mis-dialled, that you were calling someone else. Is that clear?"

"Yes," she said slowly, steadying her voice as he passed her the telephone.

"And Ginny?" he added, sitting down beside her and reaching for her. Lifting her shirt, he placed his palm flat onto her belly, pressing firmly the way she had shown Harry. "Both your children will be better off if their mummy doesn't say the word 'mustard,' understand?"

Not even bothering to wonder how he knew what her panic word was, Ginny nodded in understanding, taking a deep breath before answering.

"Hello?"

"Ginny?" Harry said frantically. "What's happened? Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said hastily, stopping to clear her throat. "Yeah I'm fine."

There was a muffled sound, and she heard Harry sighing with relief. "You're alright?"

"Yeah," she said offhandedly, watching as the man beside her reached over and drew the phone away from her ear. He pressed the speakerphone button, projecting Harry's voice around the office.

"You sounded before...I was worried. Why did you call me?"

The hand on her belly shifted slightly, the man's fingers flexing as he felt the baby shifting inside her. The brief sensation allowed Ginny to think more clearly, bringing her a surge of adrenaline that told her exactly what to say.

"I was trying to call Hermione," she lied smoothly. "I mis-dialled, and then I got confused when the phone rang, and then...I dunno, I hate this bloody thing."

He laughed at her down the telephone, though he still didn't sound quite sure of himself. "That's all? You misdialled?"

"Yeah...silly old me, what would you expect?"

"Okay then...well erm, I'm nearly finished up here. Do you need anything?"

This was the moment she had been waiting for, the moment where she ought to tell him that they were suffering a sudden and catastrophic mustard shortage, a food that neither of them ate. The simple request that he bring home a jar of mustard would tell Harry everything he needed to know, but she couldn't risk giving him the instruction now that her captors knew her panic word.

"Like what?"

"Anything from the shops?" Harry asked, fishing for her confirmation that something was wrong.

"Erm," she began, pretending to mull it over. "No, I think we're fine here."

"What about for dinner?"

"Dinner's organised."

"Does Teddy need anything?"

"No," she said, her stomach clenching as she heard Harry mention his name. He was going to be devastated when he came home.

"Alright then," he said, sounding a little more reassured. "Well if you don't need anything..." he trailed off, giving her one last opportunity.

"No, everything's fine." There was a long silence. Glancing up at the men beside her, she knew she had to do something to change the conversation. "What about you? How are you doing?"

"Fine," he answered. "Just going over statements and procedures, nothing too surprising. I'm nearly finished here, I won't be long."

"Okay, well I'll see you soon."

"Okay..." he said, sounding uncertain. "See you."

"Bye."

She hung up the telephone before she could say anything else, dropping it into her lap as tears sprung up in her eyes. Her plan, her only way to try and warn Harry had been ruined, and now he was going to return home completely unprepared. Thinking of Teddy, she wondered again if he was okay, if he was missing her terribly...leaving his parents to be with family was not a problem for him, but she could see the anxiety that he would be hiding under the surface at being with strangers.

"You did well," the man praised her, patting her belly before getting to his feet. "He's got no idea, has he...Has he?" he said again, prompting her to reply.

"No," she said very quietly.

Clearing her throat she watched as the three other men departed the room and left just the two of them, her heart pounding as she wondered what was coming next. The man stood there absentmindedly looking at his broken finger, a smile playing on his lips as he looked at the damage she had done.

"Does Potter know you can break a finger?" he asked her casually.

"Yes," she replied quietly, knowing that an answer was required if she was ever going to get out of his presence.

"Ever broken one of his?"

"No."

"But you've threatened to?" he smiled, taking his wand out of his pocket and healing his broken bone. "You've been together five years, of course you have. What did he do? Get a little too frisky? Nick food off your plate?"

She didn't answer this time, not wanting to admit that those were indeed infractions which had warranted the threat of broken bones. Instead she pulled down her shirt from where the man had lifted it, taking a deep breath as her belly began to cramp again. She shifted as the pain moved around to her back, easing off only a few short moments later.

"What's wrong?" he asked in concern, watching her tense.

"I'm forty weeks pregnant," she said lowly, moving onto her knees and holding her desk to pull herself up. "What do you think is wrong?"

Sighing impatiently, he moved towards her and made to take her arm.

"You've got nine other digits that I can break, so stop touching me!" she said loudly, belting his hand away as she pulled herself up.

Catching her balance she left her office as quickly as she could, sighing in frustration when she came back into the living room and was greeted by her guard. Ignoring him she sank back down onto the couch again and bent forward, concentrating on feeling the baby inside her. She focused on that for some time, feeling herself begin to calm down again, though she knew she wouldn't really feel calm again until Teddy was right there in her arms.

In the back of her mind she prayed for Harry to return quickly.

Harry had known that saying good bye to Ginny could sometimes be as good as saying hello again, their farewell a prelude to what was to come. As they kissed through the window of the car Teddy giggled and turned his nose up, but Harry barely heard him being so enthralled by the way Ginny's lips moved against his, her hand grasping his collar and not allowing him away. He might not have slept in almost thirty hours, but it was her that left his hands trembling when they finally parted, and it was her that would somehow give him the energy for yet another round of 'inducing labour' the old fashioned way.

"Just a taste for tonight," she teased, smirking against his lips before kissing him one last time.

He moaned softly as she pushed his head out of the window, leaving him wanting more and more. "Again?" he said humorously, blushing as he staggered a little. "Woman, you're gonna kill me."

Not waiting for her to distract him again, he gave Teddy a quick wave and apparated back to the Quidditch pitch, re-joining his team mates as they huddled together and watched their captain explaining the team's loss to the cameras and reporters.

"Good game, guys," Raymond said, clapping them all on the backs as they made their way back underneath the pitch. "Now who's going to join me at the Appleby Inn for a few drinks? C'mon, just one! Just one, I promise! Potter? You'll join me won't you."

"Just like I do every week," he said, thanking his other team mates before grabbing his bag and heading for one of their private bathrooms.

He knew Ron was waiting for him, but selfishly took his sweet time in the shower, stretching out his muscles beneath the steaming hot water. As he always was after a rough game, he was surprised by the amount of dirt his skin and hair had managed to accumulate in a few brief hours, and by the time he stepped out of the shower he felt like a brand new person. Dressed now, he looked into the mirror and scrutinised himself, trying to determine just how much he cared about his appearance that day.

The shadows under his eyes weren't going anywhere, and neither was the nicely coloured bruise he was sporting on his jaw. Management would kill him if he had a minor injury like that healed too quickly, before his fans could see how hard he had played that day. Forgoing a shave in favour of having one tomorrow morning, he abandoned all hope of improving his appearance and left the change room, banishing his bag back home and collecting the things he needed to return. Dropping his protective gear off at the Quality Quidditch Supplies storeroom, he made his way outside back to the pitch, putting on his best expression when he saw the people waiting.

He dutifully signed some autographs and Arrows shirts before quickly trying to move on, avoiding the media who were vying for his attention. He managed to get away rather quickly, and as soon as he found some peace and quiet he apparated to central London, utilising yet another of the hidden alleyways that wizards used for apparation. Readjusting his cloak against the chilly wind, Harry joined the other Sunday shoppers on the footpaths of Strand road, setting his sights onto the Starbucks coffee shop that was calling to him. Gratefully stepping inside from the cold, he ordered two coffees and a chocolate croissant, feeling he had earned the indulgent treat that day. Knowing that Ron was waiting on tenterhooks, Harry left quickly, eating his croissant as he made his way up towards the Muggle building that housed the APE and Azkaban departments. Arriving faster than he anticipated, he was not at all surprised to find Ron waiting in the atrium of the building, his arms folded as he exchanged forced smiles of politeness with the Muggles who were working in the weekend.

"Hey," he greeted Ron, sneaking up behind him. "I'm here."

"Hey!" Ron said cheerfully, whirling around to meet him. "Took your time."

"Sorry," he apologised, passing Ron his coffee. "It was busy back at the stadium," he lied.

"It's alright," Ron shrugged, the two of them setting off towards the right hand side elevator, which allowed only wizards. "Have you eaten?"

"Yeah."

"Oh good," Ron said with a smile, removing a sandwich from the inside of his robes. "I've got a sandwich for you…don't worry, I'll eat it."

"Give me some of that," Harry groaned, snatching one half out of Ron's hands. "Thanks," he said, taking a bite. "Mmm, roast beef..."

"Thought you'd be hungry," Ron mused, pressing the elevator call button as he too began eating. It arrived with a pleasant chime, the doors sliding open to admit them.

"You're a good mate."

"Not really, 'Mione made it for you."

Harry shrugged as the doors closed, not really caring who made it. "It tastes good," he said between mouthfuls, staggering a little as the elevator began to rise. "She makes a good sandwich, I'll give her that."

"She won't make a sandwich for me," Ron commented sourly. "Not even after a shag."

Laughing, Harry swallowed painfully before he could forget what he was going to say. "If she's capable of walking to the kitchen after a shag, then you don't deserve a sandwich."

They laughed as they rode the elevator to the eight floor, enjoying their few moments of being mates before things got serious. Laughter had been unfortunately rare since Lucius Malfoy had been arrested and the trial hung over their heads, and Harry couldn't remember the last time he and Ron had gone out for a few Butter beers, Harry being too worried to leave Ginny home alone at night. He was irrational of course, she and Teddy were perfectly safe at home, they had seen to that, but he would feel far better once the trial was over and the baby born.

"What time is Ted coming tonight?" Ron asked, his ears still red from laughter. "Ginny said something, but I wasn't really paying attention."

"Don't worry," Harry shook his head, looking forward to a night with just him and Ginny. "We talked to Hermione earlier. I'll bring him over at six."

"Okay, well don't give him dinner, I'm making mini pizzas," he said as the elevator arrived at the right floor.

Stepping off together, Harry allowed Ron to lead him in the required direction. To ensure absolute secrecy, the APE office had followed suit with the Azkaban office, moving away from the underground Ministry and situating themselves right under the Muggles' noses. Their office was on the eighth floor of a Muggle building on Strand road, while the Azkaban office was on the twelfth. Their corridors were painted stark white, and empty except for the occasional row of chairs. As usual, the office full of people seemed completely empty.

"Don't let him have pepperoni on his," Harry reminded Ron. "No matter how much he bargains. The farts are not worth it."

"Right, no pepperoni."

"And if he tries to tell you that I sing him Soft Kitty before bed, it's not true. But he'll want you to sing him Soft Kitty."

"Soft Kitty? What the hell is that?"

"Play School," Harry explained. "And don't worry, he'll tell you what words to sing, how to sing it, and how slow or fast he wants it."

"I'll keep that in mind," he muttered, slowing down as they reached a reception desk. "Tell Glenn that Harry Potter is here to see him. Come on, down 'ere."

"How long do you think this will take?" Harry asked, following Ron into a conference room and taking a seat on the comfortable couch.

"Got somewhere to be?" Ron joked.

"Yeah, bed."

Ron shrugged apologetically, fussing around the room to ensure their privacy. "I dunno...these things can take ten minutes or ten hours...but I doubt it will be too long. Glenn is pretty impatient the day before a trial, it's the lawyer that'll hold everything up."

Nodding, Harry turned his attention to his coffee, tapping his foot nervously. Now that the Quidditch game was over, the trial was the front most problem he was currently dealing with, and he couldn't pretend that it was months or weeks away any more. It was mere hours away now, the very next morning. The reality of the commitment hadn't even hit him this hard when he and Ginny practically went into hiding. Even then his actual task was months away. Now however, it was almost over.

"Nervous?" Ron asked him quietly, slumping down next to him as they waited.

"Yeah," Harry admitted, looking into his coffee before taking another sip.

Ron shrugged at this. "It's good to be nervous, you know...just a little. I swear I nearly shit my pants when I had to testify last year, and that was only to talk about collecting evidence procedures."

"Thanks, Ron. Always so helpful."

"Yeah...well, that's what today's for...so you know what to expect, you know?"

"Ron, I'm fine."

Sighing with obvious relief, Ron shut up promptly, relaxing back into the couch until Glenn Allworth, who had taken Harry's statement six months ago, arrived in the room, shaking Harry's hand gratefully.

"Thanks for making the time, Harry," he said, sitting on the opposite couch and spreading out a few folders. "I know you had a long game, so I appreciate you coming down."

"Didn't seem like I could avoid it," Harry replied, looking to Ron.

"Mr Weasley," Glenn said very sternly, looking at him with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, right," Ron muttered sheepishly, getting up from the couch. "I'll just be in my office, doing some paperwork."

Shaking his head, Glenn looked back to the files as Ron slinked over to the side of the room, standing by the wall and doing his best to look inconspicuous. Completely ignoring him, Glenn passed Harry one of the thinner files and told him to open it. It still startled Harry to look at the pictures of his scars that had been taken after he and Ginny had returned from their honeymoon.

"I need you to look at each photograph, verify that it's you in the pictures and that the caption is correct. Then check the notes for each photograph, ensuring that your name, date of birth and the date of the attack are correct in each of them. One mistake could have them ruled as inadmissible for Wizengamont."

"Okay," he replied, taking the offered quill and scanning through the dozen photographs. At Glenn's insistence he took his time, checking every detail in the notes and making sure the descriptions matched. It was unreal to see his injuries and experiences detailed on parchment, as though the entire ordeal really had been that simple.

"There's a mistake here," Harry said, passing over the photograph of the long scar on his thigh. "I got that falling against glass shelves. Malfoy didn't do it."

"Did he make you fall against the glass shelves?" Glenn enquired, peering at the notes.

"Well, yes. He threw something, it hit me in the face and I fell."

"Then he's responsible," Glenn said very simply, passing the photo back. "If his actions led to your fall, then he's responsible for your injuries."

Nodding in agreement, Harry set back to work, occasionally glancing up to Ron who was doing his best not to close his eyes and snooze standing upright. Harry couldn't blame him to be honest, he too was struggling to keep his eyes open. Finishing with the photos some time later, they moved on to more paperwork, Harry signing his name and initials throughout the notes and reports that had been made in reference to his experience, finishing by re-reading the transcript of the interview he had given the day before his wedding.

Glen left for a few minutes when they had finished with the paperwork, allowing Harry a few moments to himself. Ron, the dutiful mate he was, immediately swooped down and began making more coffee, preparing Harry for the next round with the lawyer. Looking at the time, Harry saw that more than two hours had passed since he and Ginny had departed, and wondering about how she and Teddy were, he took his mobile phone from his pocket and looked for her call. To his relief she had called, and cursing himself for forgetting to turn on the sound, he listened to her message with a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Harry, we're home. I know you're busy so don't worry about calling me back. See you soon."

Checking the phone, he saw that the message had been left an hour ago, and that she had safely arrived home in good time. It had just passed two thirty now, but by the time Glenn arrived back with the lawyer it was approaching three, and it took all his self control not to ask what had taken them so long. If they had spent the morning impatiently awaiting his arrival, they should have been ready to go.

Standing up, he shook hands with the witch who had arrived, and though her only offence to him had been arriving late, Harry knew he didn't like her all that much. Maybe it was just her profession, but the only lawyers he had ever dealt with were ones who tried to keep baby Teddy away from him.

"Harry," Glenn began, introducing her. "This is Ministry Attorney, Suzanne Price. She'll be the one to prosecute Lucius Malfoy tomorrow."

"Nice to meet you," he forced himself to say, shaking her hand politely.

"You too, Mr Potter," Price said, sitting down beside Glenn. She was significantly older than him, perhaps about Sirius' age, and her brown hair was piled on top of her head in tight corkscrew curls, the bun held together by a worn out looking quill. There was a definite air of 'no nonsense' about her, and she looked as though she had the intelligence to see right through a lie. She carried a heavy briefcase which she sat on her lap and opened, plunging her arm deep inside before following with her entire head. Against his first impression of her, the corners of Harry's lips threatened to turn up as he remembered Hermione doing the exact same thing with her beaded bag. Perhaps he might like this witch after all.

Removing herself from her briefcase, she patted her hair and smoothed out the parchment she had taken, passing it to Harry before plunging her arm back in again.

"That is a copy of the rights you hold while you are testifying, and the obligations. Read it carefully, but basically it just says you have to answer every question, no matter how uncomfortable or potentially damning it may be."

"Sure."

"This is a copy of the floor plan for Courtroom Ten, where you'll be making a brief appearance for the media's sake at around ten thirty. I believe you're familiar with this courtroom?"

"Yes," he replied as he looked over the floor plan, thinking about the disciplinary hearing he had attended at age fifteen. Then, he had Dumbledore to advocate and speak for him...now he was on his own.

"Well don't get too familiar with it," she said brusquely, handing him another piece of parchment. "The trial will be in Courtroom Three, not Ten. Although the media and Daily Prophet have the right to be present during trial, we don't need to make it any easier for them to gain access. Once the courtroom doors are closed, no one else will be allowed in and out."

"Okay," he said, looking over the floor plan. It looked somewhat similar to the plan of Ten, but he wondered what it would be like in reality. "Where will Malfoy be sitting?"

"Right here," she pointed, leaning across the coffee table to show him. "Just left of centre, at a table next to his own lawyer. My assistant and I will be seated at a table to his right, with the viewing gallery behind us. That's where the public and media will be allowed to sit."

"And the Wizengamont here?" he asked, pointing to the front of the room where the fifty or so Wizengamont members had sat during his own hearing. "Will it be the full panel?"

"No," she shook her head, producing another parchment with a list of names. "Normally they would, but for a high profile case like this many members have recused themselves, or have been recused by others. Many people were affected by the war, and the only members who have no direct links or affiliations with the Malfoy family at present will be sitting in. About fourteen in total."

"Okay, so what time do I go up?"

"You'll make your brief appearance at Courtroom Ten around nine thirty, say hello and shake a few hands. That's also where we'll meet for a brief chat, and I'll check on what you're wearing. The trial itself starts at ten o'clock sharp in Courtroom Three upstairs, but it's too early to say what time you'll be needed to testify. There's a lot of evidence to produce, and a few lesser witnesses to testify first."

"Witnesses like who?" he asked, glancing up at Ron. He had heard a rumour that he had been served with a notice to testify, but neither of them had mentioned it.

"Witnesses to establish that Malfoy was in Diagon Alley that day. We've got two shop keepers, and Mr Weasley here who will testify to that. It's to establish that he had the opportunity to abduct you."

"Will Sirius Black be testifying?" he asked, worried. As such Sirius had not been asked to, but seeing as Harry had thoughtlessly said that Sirius had rescued him, not Snape, he had feared he would be called to testify.

"It's very unlikely," she assured him. "We have his sworn testimony on record, but frankly I don't want him in that courtroom, no offence. The Wizengamont don't like him."

"Okay," he said in relief. "So I just have to wait?"

"Pretty much, yes. I recommend you bring a book. You'll be in a waiting room by yourself, there'll be a Magical Law Enforcement pair waiting outside to make sure there is no witness tampering, and you'll have all the tea and coffee you can stomach. Lunch will be provided, as will afternoon tea, but I'm hoping none of that will be necessary.

"When you are called, it will be at a moment's notice, and you'll be escorted into the courtroom via a private corridor and door. Once inside, you'll be seated at this table here, below the Wizengamont and in front of the two tables where Malfoy and I will be. There will be a glass of water in front of you, I recommend you drink it!"

"Yes, ma'am," he said, trying not to raise his eyebrows.

"You don't need to worry about a thing. I'm going to lead you through your testimony, detailing exactly what happened and when. Finally, I'll finish up by asking you who did that to you, and you of course will say Lucius Malfoy. To conclude I'll keep pressing you, asking you if you are certain, and if you possibly made a mistake. I promise, it will be really easy."

"Sounds it, now what about his lawyer?"

She laughed bitterly, sitting back on the couch with her hands in her lap. "That's where it gets fun. I've met his lawyer, he's normally found in a Muggle courtroom, so I was surprised to hear that the Malfoys of all people had retained him. His name is Arnold Swatz, don't call him Swatzenegger, and he is going to do everything he can to discredit not only your story, but you as a person. He'll poke holes in your story, he'll accuse you of lying, he'll say that you're unstable and that you can't be sure if was Malfoy because you never saw his face."

Harry swore under his breath, remembering the faux pax he had made during his interview in June. In his attempt to steer conversation away from what was in the Malfoy's basement, he had lied and said he was blindfolded the entire time, that he had only heard Malfoy's voice.

"He'll also bring up your past alcohol and potion abuse, that what was seen during your seventh year at Hogwarts and during the war. He'll say that alcohol confused you. That you're unreliable. He'll bring up the time you overdosed and were involuntarily admitted to St Mungos, he'll say-"

"Can he say all that?" Harry interrupted, feeling outraged. That had all been a long time ago, and the media frenzy over it all had died down. The last thing he needed was for that to be brought up again.

"He can if it's true, and unfortunately it is. Whether or not it's relevant to the crime and your current testimony is for the Wizengamont to decide."

"But that all happened after," Harry insisted. "Yeah, I was drinking a lot, but that was after what happened with Malfoy."

"Actually, it was well before too," Ron said quietly, looking very apologetic. "Sorry mate, but it has to be said. These are things the defence lawyer is going to say about you."

Harry opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted as his mobile phone began ringing in his pocket. Sighing, he looked away from Ron and saw that it was Ginny calling him from home. Instantly, he thought of the baby. He knew what she was like regarding this trial. She wouldn't disturb him today for anything less.

"I just have to answer this," he muttered, getting up and ignoring their impatient looks.

Entering the hallway outside, he looked for a quiet spot and prayed that the charmed Muggle device would hold up around all this magic. Putting the phone to his ear, he answered it.

"Hello?"

He grimaced at the heavy thud he heard, followed by something else he couldn't quite make out. There was no response from the other end of the line, and so he pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at the screen, seeing that the call was still connected.

"Hello?" he said impatiently, wondering if Teddy was playing with the telephone again. "Hello, Ginny?"

The sound of footsteps came next, the line disconnected not even a moment later. Sighing, Harry looked at the screen before dialling the home number, impatiently listening to it ring. Tapping his foot, he listened to the repetitive tone as he waited for Ginny to answer, beginning to feel a little worried. The door to the conference room opened behind him, and when Ron poked his head out Harry waved him away impatiently.

"Go away," he mouthed, turning and slowly walking down the hall.

When the dial tone died away and the line disconnected, Harry stood stock still for a moment, wondering what to do next. He checked the screen again, ensuring that it was in fact Ginny who had called. Growing more and more concerned, he dialled again. Pressing the phone firmly against his ear, Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was after three thirty, wondering how many times he would have to call before she answered. Just as he was about to hang up and race home, Ginny finally answered.

"Hello?" came Ginny's quiet voice down the line.

"Ginny?" he said, suddenly feeling rather frantic as he began thinking about the baby. Was she in labour? Had her waters broken? "What's happened? Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said, her voice still sounding rather quiet. She cleared her throat before speaking again, sounding much stronger. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Swearing under his breath, Harry sighed with relief. He wasn't quite ready for her to go into labour just yet. If she could hold off until after the trial, he would be forever grateful. "You're alright?" he asked again.

"Yeah," she said offhandedly.

"You sounded before...I was worried," he admitted. "Why did you call me?"

There was a long pause before she answered, and this time she sounded much more like herself. "I was trying to call Hermione. I mis-dialled, and then I got confused when the phone rang, and then...I dunno, I hate this bloody thing."

He laughed nervously, knowing she was still learning the delicate art of Muggle technology. "That's all? You misdialled?"

"Yeah...silly old me, what would you expect?"

"Okay then," he said quietly, still feeling a twinge of discomfort. Looking at the floor, he reminded himself that something still might be wrong. It wouldn't be unlike her to smooth something over because she knew he was busy...she might even be in trouble. "Well erm, I'm nearly finished up here. Do you need anything?"

"Like what?"

"Anything from the shops?" he pressed, waiting nervously for her answer. If something was wrong at home, if maybe she couldn't speak freely, now she could tell him that something was wrong. Mustard...if they needed mustard at home then something was wrong.

"Erm..." she began, thinking it over. "No, I think we're fine here."

"What about dinner?" he prompted.

"Dinner's organised."

"Does Teddy need anything?"

"No."

"Alright then," he sighed, silently reprimanding himself for overreacting. "Well if you don't need anything..."

"No, everything's fine...what about you? How are you doing?"

"Fine," he answered. "Just going over statements and procedures, nothing too surprising. I'm nearly finished here, I won't be long."

"Okay, well I'll see you soon."

"Okay..." he said slowly, sensing that she was trying to end the conversation. "See you."

"Bye."

She hung up very abruptly, making Harry feel as though he had interrupted something rather important. Looking at the phone for a moment, he tried to gauge Ginny's mood...maybe she was having contractions...or maybe she really had just misdialled. Either way, he would feel much better when he finally got home, and with that in mind he turned and rushed back into the conference room, determined to finish up quickly.

"Sorry," he apologised sitting back down. "Where were we?"

"The defence attorney attacking your credibility," Price said very patiently.

"Right. So what do I do when he does? It's all true, so what am I supposed to say?"

"Stick to your story, no matter what. He'll try to make you angry, to make you want to defend yourself, but just keep calm. It's his job to discredit you, which is why I'm going to bring up your alcohol abuse first, and nip it in the bud before he can blow it out of proportion. Remember that at the end of the day, this whole thing isn't about _you, _it's about what happened to you."

"And who did it," Glenn added in quickly.

"Yes, of course, _who _did it."

"So it's pretty straight forward then," Harry said, looking between them. "Stick to my story, don't lose my temper?"

"That's it."

"Okay," he nodded, knowing deep down that he might struggle to keep his temper. It was going to take many deep breaths to tolerate someone so openly trying to slander him in public. "What else do I need to know?"

"Once Swatz is finished with you, I have the opportunity to redirect if I wish. If not, you'll be escorted out of the room and then you're free to go. Depending on what time it is, the defence will take their turn to produce any evidence supporting Malfoy's innocence, or the court will recess for the day and begin again the following day."

"Can I be recalled again?"

"No," she assured him. "Once we've both questioned you, your obligation is complete. There'll be a brief recess between you finishing and the defence beginning, in which time you'll be allowed to enter the gallery to watch the rest of the trial."

"What evidence is Malfoy going to provide for his defence?" Harry asked curiously, knowing that anything that was given would be false.

"An alibi," Glenn answered, shuffling through a few pieces of parchment. "Nothing other than that."

"The major work from them will come in discrediting witnesses and the closing argument. That's when he doesn't need solid evidence, but he can introduce the Malfoy's fine upstanding in the Wizarding world. He'll discredit you again, he won't deny what happened to you, but he'll be putting the blame onto someone else. After all, you never saw your attacker's face. The only identification you were able to make was his voice."

"Right," Harry said slowly, beginning to doubt himself. Would Malfoy get off somehow? Would his stupid white lie about being blindfolded bring the entire case down?

"Don't look so worried," Price assured him. "We could produce no evidence, he would still be convicted on your word alone. You have a lot of influence in the Ministry and politics...it's a shame you only play Quidditch. This is all just a formality we have to endure because he got a lawyer."

"Yeah, I know," he forced himself to smile, sensing that the meeting was coming to a merciful end. "Thanks."

"Thank you," she said cheerfully. Snapping her briefcase shut, she stood up, Harry and Glenn doing the same.

"What do I wear tomorrow?" Harry asked as they shook hands, not wanting to mess up the morning by wearing the wrong thing.

"Hmm," she said, scrutinising him. "Nice robes, black trousers...and a light blue shirt. No tie...top two buttons undone."

"Really?" he said in surprise, having dreaded having to wear a tie.

"Definitely," she smiled grimly. "I want those scars on show...they're very theatrical."

"Right," he said slowly, not sure whether or not he should be offended. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow," she agreed, leaving promptly.

Following her out a few minutes later, Harry parted with Glenn and allowed Ron to walk him down to the ground floor, knowing that he was still rather concerned for him. They walked in comfortable silence down the halls and onto the elevator.

"So er, I was thinking of taking the rest of the afternoon off," Ron said casually, shoving his hands into his pockets as they descended. "We could hit the Leaky for a Butter beer if you like...or I could come round...haven't seen the finished crib yet."

"It's okay," Harry replied, knowing what Ron was trying to do for him. "I'm just going to hang out with Ted for a while, have an early night, you know?"

"Yeah, alright then," he agreed, though he didn't look reassured. "Well I'll see you at six then?"

"Yeah, alright," he replied, feeling strangely polite. When this trial was over, everything would go back to normal. It was weighing heavily on Ron's mind, as was his concern for his mate, who was once again the centre of everything. "See you."

Departing quickly, Harry strolled down the street towards the apparation point, breathing a sigh of relief when he arrived back home in Tetbury. He was ankle deep in snow again, and so he wearily trudged his way around the front of the house, heading past the unused garage and around the side to the laundry. Ginny would kill him if he came in the front with wet and muddy shoes.

Groaning, Harry relished the thought of Ginny yelling at him for something stupid, treasuring the thought of anything normal or mediocre. Things had been so crazy, and he now craved nothing more than a boring dull night at home with his wife. Opening the laundry door, Harry listened out for Teddy's shout of delight, craving the enormous cuddle he usually received when coming home. Four years ago he would have craved the first drink of the night when coming home...now his only thought was for Ginny and Teddy.

Kicking off his shoes in the laundry, he shrugged out of his cloak and dropped it into the laundry basket, knowing he would wear his less used and abused cloak the following morning. His head bent low from exhaustion, he wondered if perhaps Ginny would pack Teddy's bag tonight...after all she had insisted everything was organised.

"I'm home," he called out as he wearily made his way into the kitchen, resigning himself to the fact that he may have to coax a cuddle out of his son that a long sigh he dropped his wallet and keys onto the island bench and picked up the plate that had been left there. Carrying it over to the sink he glanced at the ceiling above and wondered why the house was so quiet. The truck was outside...maybe Ginny and Ted were upstairs together.

Dumping the plate in the sink he reached for a clean glass and poured some water from the kitchen sink, a flask on the bench catching his attention. As he sipped at the water he picked up the flask and turned it around to read the label, his heart skipping a beat when he saw that it was pain potion for Ginny. Excitement blossomed inside amongst the dread and anxiety about tomorrow's task...maybe she was having contractions...maybe she was about to go into labour. Was today it?

"Ginny," he called out just as he felt someone's presence behind him. "Are you alr-"

His words died off as he was taken in the strangest embrace, but when he realised it wasn't Ginny it was too late. An arm was roughly thrown around his neck, the strong limb squeezing tightly as the flask and glass of water slipped out of Harry's hands. He heard them smashing to the floor as his body went limp, all strength vanishing as the arm around his neck tightened again without hint of release. There wasn't time for him to act, to do anything at all except panic.

Within seconds it was over, his eyes rolling back in his head as he was laid down on the floor unconscious.

A/N Hi all. Bit of a filler chapter, sorry.

Go ahead…name this chapter for me.


	12. Chapter 12 Careful Instructions

Harry swore he couldn't remember ever having a headache this bad, but he was certain this must be the worst pain he had felt in a long time as he began coming back round to consciousness. His eyes slowly fluttered open, the dim light teasing him to focus on his surroundings...to wake up.

Breathing slowly, he remained calm as he assessed his dimly lit surroundings, slowly recognising it as his own shed. Closing his eyes again he carefully raised his head from its forward position, wincing at the sharp pain in his neck and shoulders. With a horrible jolt, he realised he was tied up, his hands strung high above his head as his body hung below, and in a brief moment of panic he scrambled to his feet. For a moment he was seventeen again, strung up by his wrists in the Malfoy Manor basement, waiting for his torture to begin.

Opening his eyes again he blinked furiously, trying to rid himself of the blurred vision. His eyes hadn't been blurry since he had seen a Healer and finally thrown away his glasses. One Bludger to the face during practice had been enough, not liking the odds that his eyes would be spared from broken glass a second time. Finding his footing, he rubbed at his eyes until his vision cleared, immediately beginning to think about what had happened. Someone had attacked him, knocked him unconscious somehow and then brought him out to his own shed to string him up the way Lucius Malfoy had. Without needing to think any further, he knew exactly what was happening.

The only question was Ginny and Teddy. His feet were free this time, and his arms bound by real rope rather than invisible bindings, the two factors allowing him to take a few hesitant steps forward to the window. Apart from his blinding head ache and sore neck, he appeared to be otherwise uninjured, and so he moved freely towards the window and looked out. It was still snowing outside, reflected by the way he was shivering harshly, and there was a single light on inside the house. The living room was well lit, and he could see the roaring fireplace through the French doors. Despite this, he couldn't see anyone inside, only the very end of the couch visible.

"She's in there," came a voice from behind him.

Turning around slowly, Harry sighed as he looked at the masked man who he hadn't noticed, recognising his voice. The Muggle balaclava he wore did little to disguise his identity. This was the wizard who had been in the Arrows gym that morning, sympathising with him over the crazy nutritionist. He was also the wizard who had nearly knocked Ginny over after the game.

"Is she alright?" Harry asked, getting straight to the point. He knew exactly why this was happening, he was not naive.

"Absolutely fine. Could do with some anger management classes, but let's not go there."

"What about my son?"

"Which one?"

This caught Harry's attention, and he stood stock still as he considered the question, no sure of what the man meant by it. It was impossible...Ginny can't have given birth that quickly.

"I mean, I assume you're talking about Teddy, but as he's been telling everyone that he's getting a baby brother I wasn't so sure."

"Where is he?" Harry asked lowly, dreading the answer.

"He's fine."

"Where?" Harry said roughly, letting his emotions show before he could stop himself. "Where is he?"

"You don't need to know."

"Bring him back to me!" he demanded, trying not to think about it. Someone had punched him hard in the gut, he was sure of it...there was no other reason to explain why he felt like this. He was rational these days...Teddy would be fine, he was four years old...no one hurts a four year old kid. Harry had spent months preparing for this moment, for the possibility that someone might harm Teddy. He should be more prepared than this...he shouldn't feel like his very insides were pulling away from his body. There was no reason to be upset...

"No."

"You don't need to keep us apart," Harry continued, pleading and bargaining before he even knew it. "You can bring him back here. You know I'll do whatever you want, I'll do it, okay? Just bring him back here, he needs to be with us."

"It's not going to happen," the man said with surprising patience.

"Then take me to him! Take me! Please, he'll be scared."

"No."

"Well when can I see him?" Harry demanded, looking down at the ropes binding his wrists and wondering if he could unravel them himself.

"When this is all over."

"That's not good enough," he said next. "I want to see him. How am I supposed to know he's even still alive?"

"You have no choice but to trust me."

Falling silent now, Harry wondered what to say next. He wasn't going to be tortured, he knew that somehow, but that left him confused and uncertain. At least he vaguely knew what was going to happen with Voldemort or Lucius, he knew what they wanted...with this man, whoever he was, he wasn't so sure.

"Were you in Teddy's room last night?" he asked, remembering Teddy's strange mumblings about someone in his bedroom...he had dismissed him completely.

The man nodded. Turning around, he dragged over a tall bucket and sat down on the lid, folding his arms casually as he looked up at Harry.

"Yes, I was. I've never seen a child quite like him," he commented. "He doesn't move...I had to check he was breathing...would have scared the others looking after him tonight if we hadn't of known."

"What time is it?"

"Oh, only early," he pondered, looking at his watch. "Almost six in the evening."

Falling silent again, Harry allowed the man to set the pace of the conversation, praying that he wouldn't make him wait too long to find out what he was going to have to do, though he suspected he knew already. Looking out the window again he looked for any sign of Ginny, for reassurance that she at least was alright. Like before, he could see no sign of her.

Knowing that the next few minutes were going to determine how this all turned out, Harry forced himself to calm down, to start thinking the way he figured someone like Ron would. For the first time, he regretted his decision not to join Kingsley in forming the APEs. He would have learnt the basics of wandless magic, he would have known this was going to happen.

"I suppose you're wondering what's going to happen now...why we're doing this?"

"Actually, I was wondering how you found us," he asked lightly, trying to think like Ron again.

The man crossed his ankles and regarding Harry with a smile. "You were never lost to us...we've known exactly where you were all along. You only saw this place once before you brought it, right? I didn't get the impression you liked it all that much."

"I didn't," he admitted, his mind reeling. Everything he and Ginny had done to try and remain anonymous had been for nothing, had been mere child's play. "How long has this been going on?" he asked next. "How long have you been watching us?"

"Me, personally? My job started a few months before Lucius was arrested. As for the rest of us, we've always been keeping an eye on you."

Shifting uncomfortably on the spot, Harry turned his attention back to his bound wrists, wondering if he would be kept there like that all night. Not trying to hide his intention, he found the tight knots and began working on them, his eyes following the rope up to a high beam in the ceiling.

"So you're a Death Eater then?" he asked softly, glancing at him to make sure he knew what he was doing.

"You sound surprised."

Harry shrugged. "You're very relaxed for a Death Eater...why no mask?"

"Horribly uncomfortable, and not at all facilitative of conversation."

"Facilitative?" Harry said with his eyebrows raised. "Big words for a Death Eater."

"Did you not understand it?"

He shrugged again. "Hey, I'm just a Quidditch player, what would I know about fancy words? But you...you're not a gym instructor...and you're not a real estate agent."

"Trying to figure me out, Potter?"

"Trying," he confirmed, unravelling one of the first knots before progressing to the next. The thin coarse rope was well tied, and in the dim light it was hard to see it very well. "You're not really a Death Eater though...I can tell that much."

"Not really a Death Eater?" he replied tightly.

"No," Harry shook his head, knowing he had touched a nerve. "You haven't got that crazy look in your eyes. You haven't got any blood lust...yet."

"Those Death Eaters are all in prison."

"Are they?" he replied, fumbling with the rope as his fingertip began to bleed. "Oh that's right, they were rounded up one by one."

"What else do you think you know about me?" the man challenged.

Harry considered this for a moment, looking at him across the room. "You're not as dumb as I wish you were."

"For instance?"

"For instance...you know exactly what I'm doing with this rope, but you're not trying to stop me. You know I won't try anything...not if you've got my son, assuming you really do."

"That's right," he nodded with a smile. "I've got nothing to fear from you. What else do you know?"

"Aside from the fact that you like to talk about yourself?"

"A well-documented fact, continue."

"I'm not sure why yet, but your motives are very...what's a big word I can use here? Aspirational."

"Aspirational how?"

"You're not that important," Harry commented, watching as the man tensed ever so slightly. He had struck another nerve. "You're probably a nobody in the Death Eater community, or what's left of it...that's why you're trying to pull something big. You don't care about getting Lucius Malfoy out of prison. Why would you? He's not even a competent Death Eater."

Watching the man from the corner of his eye, Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he worked out the last knot and began unravelling the rope from around his wrists. As it fell away to the floor he flexed his sore wrists and looked at the fresh bruising, cuts and scrapes from the fibres scattered across the old scars. He still could not believe that first happened to him over five years ago.

"Sorry, have I upset you?" Harry asked, sitting up on the work bench and looking out the window. From higher up he could see the silhouette of someone sitting on the couch in the living room, and from the shape he was sure it was Ginny. "I should have said this first, I know you're very intelligent."

"I am, am I?" he asked, taking Harry's cue.

"Sure. You haven't tried torturing me...either you don't know how, or you know it has little effect on me. You probably also know I'll be screened for Dark Magic tomorrow at the trial."

"Yes, I do know that."

"You've also caught me completely by surprise, yet I somehow know exactly what it is I'm going to do for you."

"You do?"

"Of course I do," he scoffed, looking back to him. "I've had a long time to think about what might happen."

"What might happen?"

"You want me to lie," he explained simply. "Deny it happened, or say it was someone else. Whatever needs to be said to get Malfoy released."

"Very good, Potter," the man applauded, clapping his hands together once or twice. "Almost spot on the money."

"What I don't understand, is why?"

"Why?"

"Why bother?" Harry asked, genuinely not understanding. "Is Malfoy the Chosen One now? Is he suddenly indispensable? Even Voldemort was going to knock him off before I killed him."

"So why Malfoy?"

"Why Malfoy?"

The man was silent for a moment, his eyes boring into Harry's from across the room. "The bigger picture."

"There's one flaw in your plan, you realise that don't you?"

"What's that? You're not going to cooperate?"

"No, I will, trust me on that," Harry laughed bitterly. "But me lying isn't going to get Malfoy released. They'll declare a mistrial before they even consider releasing him."

"I'm sure they will."

"Then I have to ask again...what's the point?"

"That's not for you to know," the man replied.

Harry bit his tongue for a moment, reigning in his temper as he tried to reassess the situation. "So what do I have to do to get my son back?"

The man sighed, his shoulders relaxing. "I thought you'd never ask."

Getting to his feet he pushed away the bucket and slowly came over to where Harry was sitting on the bench. He stretched his arms out and rolled his shoulders, and when his face came into the light Harry tried to make out his features. The mask covered his face well, leaving only his eyes and mouth exposed, and Harry could not make out anything that would enable him to be recognised. Even the colour of his eyes was indistinguishable in the low light.

"You're going to act completely normal. I cannot stress that enough. You'll do exactly as you were told today. Wear your nice robes, your blue shirt, and leave two buttons undone to show off those scars. You'll do the meet and greet at Courtroom Ten, and then sneak up to Courtroom three as planned. Ginny will be by your side, and then she'll join your family in the gallery as normal."

"Why can't she stay home," he interjected urgently. "You obviously know that she's going to give birth any day now."

"I don't care if she gives birth in the Ministry Atrium, she's going to be there as planned. Incentive for you, let's say. When you testify, don't drink the water on the bench in front of you."

"Spiked with Veritaserum?"

"Very likely so. Price is going to lead you through your testimony as discussed today, and you're not going to deny anything."

"Nothing?"

"No. It happened...we know it did, you know it did, and so does the ministry. No one turns into a drunken mess like you did for no reason."

Holding back the defensive remarks that he always had ready for the accusation, Harry held his breath and continued listening.

"You're going to confirm that it all happened, the only part of your story that's changing is who did it to you."

"So who did?"

"You don't know," he shrugged carelessly. "You've got no idea. As you said in your statement, you were blindfolded the entire time."

"They won't believe that. I've just spent the last few months telling everyone that it was him. Before this came out no one had any idea what he did to me, and the only story they've heard was that it was Malfoy!"

"They'll believe it, because you're going to make them believe it. Teddy's depending on you, Potter."

"How am I supposed to make them believe me?" he asked, his desperation to understand growing.

"Just explain that you don't know who did it. You blamed Malfoy because he was the only one who made sense."

"That's ridiculous," he interjected angrily. "Sirius Black rescued me from him."

"He didn't see Malfoy's face either," the man replied calmly, seeing that Harry was not understanding. "You'll tell them that you panicked. When you were finally rescued, everyone was questioning you, everyone wanted to know who had hurt you, and you panicked. You blamed the only person who made sense, Lucius Malfoy, and then you maintained the lie for the last four and a half years."

Harry shook his head again. "No one's going to believe that, I'm telling you."

"It's your job to make them," he replied simply. "Don't worry, it's going to be easier than you think. The defence is going to be delighted. Once Price gives up on you, he'll be questioning you, and he'll do a fine job of discrediting you to our favour. He'll say you were a drunk, that of course you would lie, why else would you blame a fine, upstanding citizen who had only ever been falsely accused of being a Death Eater. Trust me Potter, with the right incentive sitting in the courtroom watching you, it will be easier than you think."

"So what am I supposed to do after?" he asked sceptically. "What am I supposed to say?"

"After will be hard, especially since you'll be arrested."

"Arrested?" Harry said in outrage. "Why am I being arrested?"

"Formally, for making false statement of course. Informally, so that the APEs can intervene before you do anything else...they'll question you of course. 'Why are you doing this Harry? What's wrong Harry?' You just have to maintain the new story. Live with the shame of being a liar. I frankly don't care."

"You're still missing the point," Harry said sharply. "They won't release Malfoy. They'll declare a mistrial, and he'll be remanded into custody again. This is all pointless!"

"I'm very aware of what will happen. Trust me here Potter, you're under estimating me."

"But what's the point? What's the point in stalking my family and doing this to us! Is it just for fun? For kicks?"

"You're going to give yourself a head ache, Potter," the man sighed, turning away and sitting back down on the bucket.

"So when am I getting my son back?" he demanded, wanting to determine that very clearly.

The man shrugged. "That depends on a few things."

"Like what?"

"Like...how something else turns out tomorrow."

"How what turns out?" he demanded angrily.

"You'll have to wait. We may be needing your help again, I can't be sure."

"That's not good enough," he said lowly, sliding off the bench and moving towards where the man sat on the large bucket. "I'm doing everything you say! I want my son back! I want a guarantee!"

The man sighed now, shrugging his shoulders. "Will you feel better if I give you a guarantee? Will you feel better if I pinky promise that he'll be back by tomorrow?"

"I wan-"

"The fact, is, Potter," he began loudly, standing up and facing Harry boldly. "That you have no control over when Teddy is returned to you. You have no choice but to do exactly as I say, otherwise the only guarantee that you'll get is that your son will be returned in pieces...starting with his little finger. You can ask your wife why I'll start with that."

"You can't hold this over me!" Harry said desperately, horribly realising just how long someone could be blackmailed. "People will notice that's he's gone. Our family is huge, it won't be an hour before someone starts asking where he is. For Merlin's sake, that will be the first thing the APEs want to know!"

"I know, we have a very small window of opportunity before we're found out," the man confirmed. "Keeping this a secret is Ginny's task...leave it to her and I to worry about. You just worry about your own task."

"You expect me to do this, without knowing what else I have to do, or when I'll have my son back?"

"Now you understand!" he declared, throwing his hands up in celebration. "I must say, it took longer than I expected, but you're taking this all rather well."

Swallowing thickly, Harry turned away, the awful reality of the situation hitting him very suddenly. He no longer had any choices to make...they were being made for him, without the prospect of having his son returned any time soon.

"Is he alright?" he asked very quietly, his throat seizing up as he thought of Teddy. Despite having no concerns about being apart from them when staying with family, Teddy had been an absolute wreck the first day at Godric's Hollow preschool. He didn't know anyone...had clung to Harry's leg the entire morning while they toured the little school and met the teachers. Only then did he begin to settle and leave Harry's side. He would be upset now, away from his parents with people he didn't know.

"Teddy? He's fine," the man assured him, softening. "We've packed his favourite pyjamas and we know his favourite toys. He's perfectly happy."

"Who's with him?"

"I know what you're thinking," the man said, suddenly clapping Harry on the shoulder. "And he's not some kind of horrible pervert. He cares about Teddy."

"I highly doubt that," Harry replied sharply, batting the man's hand off his shoulder.

The man sighed loudly, watching as Harry walked back over to the window and looked out to the house again, looking for any sign to confirm that Ginny was inside.

"Come on," the man said cheerfully. "Let's get you back inside. This is a great set up you've got here...but it's not exactly warm."

"You're not going to keep us apart?"

"No," he shrugged. "What's the point? Are you going to conspire to bring us down? Besides, your wife needs to know her role, and I'm sure she could use your support."

Following his directions, Harry opened the shed door and stepped outside, flinching as his bare feet sank into the snow, soaking the bottom of his jeans. They walked quickly across the yard, though never once did the man draw his wand as a threat, or even to clear the snow. Finally reaching the patio, Harry's heart skipped a beat when he looked through the French doors and saw Ginny seated on the couch, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees. As soon as he touched the handle she looked up, her shoulders sagging in relief when she saw him. She flew to her feet as he came inside, panicked in her haste to see that he was alright.

"Are you alright?" she asked, ignoring the man behind him.

He nodded, gently drawing her into his arms. "You?"

She didn't answer him, her body shaking as he pressed her face against his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she whispered, clutching him and asking for forgiveness. "I'm so sorry, Harry. There was nothing I could do, they just-"

"Shh," he soothed her, knowing that she would have done everything she could. She didn't need to explain to him.

Making her move, he gently pushed her backward and made her sit down on the couch, sitting beside her as he looked around very quickly. Aside from the man who had followed him in, there were three other masked figures in the room. One stood by the fireplace, keeping a close eye on Ginny, while the two others sat at the dining room table. Immediately he felt protective over the inanimate object they sat at. He and Ginny had spent weeks finding a table for their growing family that they both liked. Now that these two figures sat at it Harry prayed the store would accept a return.

"Are you alright?" he asked again, whispering. Looking her over, he carefully brushed away the tears that were falling, taking note of the purple mark beside her right eye. "What happened here?"

"One of them punched me," she admitted quietly, looking anywhere but at them. "But I'm okay...the baby too. Has he said anything? He's the only who'll talk...what do they want from us?"

"They want me to lie tomorrow," he told her, still watching the others from the corner of his eye."

"For Malfoy? They're doing this for Malfoy?"

"I'm not sure why they're doing this," he admitted, looking back to her. "We just have to go with it, okay? We don't have a choice."

"I know," she nodded, taking a deep breath and wiping her face herself. "What did he say about Teddy though? Did he tell you anything?"

"Only that he's okay."

"But when is he coming back?" she asked urgently.

"I don't know, he won't give me a straight answer," he admitted, taking her hand and squeezing it firmly. "We just need to do what we're told, alright?"

"Yeah, I know," she agreed.

The masked men strangely kept their distance, apparently content to allow Harry and Ginny a quiet discussion in private. They talked quietly, Ginny doing her best to explain what had happened, while Harry did the same.

The telephone began to ring, the shrill sound piercing through the quiet and making everyone jump a little. Harry and Ginny sat there frozen, momentarily unsure who would be calling them. Already feeling incredibly isolated by their circumstances, contact with the outside world had become a thing of the past. Harry began to think of Teddy, his heart leaping as he wondered if it was him calling.

"It's Hermione," Ginny said slowly. "She'll be calling about Teddy."

"Who?" the masked man asked suspiciously, rushing forward to them. "Why is someone calling about Teddy?"

"He was meant to stay with our sister tonight," Harry explained quickly, clenching Ginny's hand. "She'll be calling to ask why we haven't dropped him off."

Giving a short nod, the man turned to Ginny and clicked his fingers. "Get up. This is where your task begins."

Wasting no time Ginny hauled herself off the couch with a low groan, Harry following her as the man led them into her nearby office. Taking the ringing telephone from where it sat on her desk, the man thrust it towards her.

"Answer. Tell her Teddy is sick, and he's staying home tonight. He's also staying home tomorrow, and you probably won't be coming with Harry to the trial. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she said, clearing her throat and taking a deep breath.

"Repeat it back to me."

"Teddy's sick, he's staying at home, I'm not coming to the trial."

With a short nod, he allowed her to take it. Looking at Harry now, he raised his finger to his lips, indicating that he was not to speak.

Ginny fumbled with the telephone, her hands shaking as she pressed the correct button and raised it to her ear. "Hello? Hey, 'Mione, I'm really sorry we didn't call...yeah he's come down really ill...just a tummy bug."

She reached out and took Harry's hand as she talked, looking to him for some support. Nodding encouragingly, he squeezed her hand back.

"No, I really think it's best he stays home...just something he ate...tomorrow as well...no really it's fine, I'm just going to stay home with him I think...I didn't really want to go anyway. Harry? He's erm...just tired, I guess. No, he just went straight to bed. Ah huh...yeah I guess so. Of course, I'll let you know if I change my mind...thanks anyway Hermione...I'll talk to you later."

With a great sigh, Ginny carefully took the telephone away from her ear and hung up, her hands shaking as she passed it back to the man. "Satisfied?"

"Very," he praised her. "Come now, sit back down. We've got a few things we need to discuss."

Placing his hand on her shoulder, Harry steered Ginny out of the room and back to the living room as directed, noticing the strange way she was holding her stomach. He watched her carefully as they sat down, seeing the way she automatically leant forward onto her elbows.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly as the man followed them in.

"Yes," she lied, still holding her stomach.

"Are you-"

"No," she said stiffly, anticipating his next question.

Not bothering her again, Harry placed his hand on the centre of her back and watched as the man sat down before them on the coffee table, clapping his hands onto his knees and looking at Ginny.

"Now that's under control, we can move on to your task tomorrow, Mrs Potter. Do you know what I'm going to ask you to do?"

"No idea," she said sarcastically, looking down to the floor.

"Well pay attention, because you have perhaps the most important job of all, and that's making sure that no one finds out your son has been taken from you."

"And how do I do that?"

"You play the supportive wife, and you play it convincingly. You'll go with Harry tomorrow as planned, and when you're in the courtroom and he denies that it was Lucius Malfoy, your family are going to turn to _you. _You have to support Harry's testimony one hundred percent. Tell everyone that he lied, and that the guilt has been tearing him up inside, say whatever you have to say to convince them, understand? Support Harry one hundred percent."

"Okay."

"Then you'll tell people that you and Harry want to be alone for a little while. Tell them no visitors, none whatsoever. This is important, Ginny...if someone turns up and asks where Teddy is, I'll know. Be convincing."

"Okay. What about Teddy?"

"What about him?"

Harry raised his eyebrows incredulously. "People are going to think he's ill. Who's taking care of him if Ginny and I are both at the trial?"

The man sighed, thinking about this. "Tell everyone he's with your Aunt Petunia, in Surrey."

"No one will believe that...there's no way I'd leave him with her anyway. She's never even met my family."

"I don't care what you say then," he replied calmly. "Think of some way to explain his absence for at least forty eight hours without risk of being found out."

"Forty eight hours?"

"Sure. This should all be over by then."

"Why not tomorrow?" Harry asked again. "Bring him back tomorrow, you know I'll still do whatever you want...you can bring him back now and I'll still cooperate!"

"Hmmm," the man pretended to consider this. "I don't think you'll have enough incentive. This is going ahead as I please. You'll do well to remember that."

Harry didn't know what else to say, and so instead he glanced at Ginny, who was finally straightening and sitting up properly. She was crying a little, her face positively white, and he couldn't help but wonder how he looked.

"So what do we do now?" Harry asked.

"Hmmm, I'm going to make a coffee...You're going to sit tight for a few hours."

Without another word the man got to his feet and walked off, heading out through the front room and into the kitchen.

Rubbing his tired eyes, Teddy struggled to stay awake, comfortably snuggled up with his blanket and Woody, watching the television. With a heavy sigh he concentrated on the movie, watching as the television Woody and Buzz flew high in the air on their rocket ship, trying to catch up to the other toys in the van. He already knew what was going to happen, and knew that the movie was nearly finished. Looking at the clock on the wall again, Teddy concentrated his very hardest, looking at the numbers and the little hand to figure out what the time was...little hand on the...yep...and big hand on the...oh.

It was nine o'clock.

Teddy gulped and looked back to the television, realising that it was way past his bedtime. No wonder his head felt so funny, and his eyes so sore. Looking at the clock again, he reassessed...wondering if he was wrong. He really didn't want to make a mistake this time. If it was nine o'clock he would definitely have to go to bed.

Sniffling loudly, Teddy tried his hardest not to cry, to be a big boy. He didn't know where he was going to bed that night...and he was so tired. He wasn't allowed to go home, the nice man had told him that already, and though he tried to ask lots of questions, the man didn't seem to know when he _could _go home. Maybe he would sleep at Nana's house tonight, at the Burrow in his special sleep over bed. Or maybe he'd go to Gramps' house for another holiday, like the one he had in July. Swallowing nervously, he clutched Woody to his chest, slipping his finger around the string on his back in case he wanted to talk.

Watching the rest of the movie, he suddenly wondered if he would be allowed to brush his teeth. He had to brush his teeth before going to bed, that was the rule. But maybe he wasn't going to bed...maybe the nice man would put on another movie to watch. Maybe he would have to stay up all night, like Aunty Angelina did sometimes when she went to work as a Healer. With a horrible feeling in his tummy, he thought that maybe he was never going home, that he would stay in this funny new house and watch television forever.

Scared by that thought, Teddy summoned his courage and pushed the blankets off his lap and got to his feet, still holding Woody close, just in case. Looking around, he found the nice man sitting at the kitchen table, watching him with a smile. It was probably a smile, Teddy thought to himself. It was a bit hard to tell what the nice man was doing with that silly mask on his face. He stood there and looked at the nice man for a moment before turning around and finding the remote control. Not wanting to press the wrong button, he looked carefully before finding the pause, pointing it to the television and stopping the movie. He smiled to himself for a moment. He felt like a big wizard when he got to use the remote at home.

"What's wrong Teddy?" the nice man asked, turning around in his seat.

"Erm," he said quietly, slowly turning around. He tried to think of what to say, of what he wanted, but he wasn't sure what he should do. He worried that doing something wrong or naughty might mean he'd have to stay here forever, but he didn't know what the rules were at this strange new house. The rules at home were easy...but he didn't know these ones. Maybe they were the same.

"What would you like to do now?" the nice man asked again.

"I don't know," he mumbled softly, looking at the floor.

"Do you think maybe you're ready for bed?" the nice man suggested.

Teddy didn't answer. He didn't know if he had a bed in this strange new house. Maybe the nice man was tricking him, like his dad did some times. But when his dad tricked him it was funny...he didn't think tricking was going to be funny here.

"Come on Teddy," the nice man said, moving forward kindly. "Let's get you to bed. You look very tired."

"Yeah," he nodded quietly, looking up and watching as the nice man picked up the blanket from the couch and began heading down the hallway.

Taking a deep breath, Teddy began to follow the man, getting the feeling that maybe he was doing this right when he saw the man waiting for him. He was smiling now, though he looked a little worried at the same time.

"Come on Teddy, your pyjamas are in here," the nice man said, showing him into a room and turning on the light.

As soon as Teddy looked inside he was filled with relief, having completely forgotten about this room. His backpack was on the end of the little bed, and there was a chair just for him, and a light and pillow. Still a little bit worried about what would happen next, he watched as the nice man took his back pack off the bed and then spread the blanket out across it, carefully pulling back the sheets and making it nice and neat.

"Here you go," he said next, opening the backpack and laying Teddy's Sully pyjamas out on the bed. "Do you need help getting dressed?"

Teddy hesitated, wondering if this was another trick. "No," he said indignantly. "I'm four, I don't need help getting dressed."

"Okay," the nice man laughed. Getting up, he slowly walked past Teddy and left the room. "I'll wait outside for you, you get changed now, okay?"

He wasn't sure why, but he thought he probably should shut the door. He settled for closing it almost all the way, a little part of him scared that he would get locked inside if he closed it completely. Checking to make sure the nice man was still outside, Teddy dove at his pyjamas and rushed to put them on, looking around for somewhere to put his dirty clothes. There was no laundry basket, and now he wasn't sure what to do. Thinking his Mum would maybe like it, he carefully folded his dirty clothes and put them in the corner nice and neatly, exactly where he thought the laundry basket ought to go. Now though, he was dressed...what now?

"I'm finished," he called out quietly, secretly hoping the nice man wouldn't hear him.

"Good boy," he said when he came in and saw that Teddy had changed. "Come on, you'll need to go to the loo before bed."

Nodding quickly, Teddy walked into the bathroom across the hallway and closed the door, wondering if maybe he would get to brush his teeth too. This is what he did at night...pyjamas, loo, teeth. Maybe he was going to bed after all. But as Teddy finished up in the loo and washed his hands, another dilemma rose up. Who was going to read him a story? Would he get to read one on his own? His Mum sang Soft Kitty with him last night...but she wasn't here tonight. Was the nice man going to sing it? He had a nice voice...it was very kind. But Teddy wasn't so sure he knew the words.

There was a soft knock at the door, making Teddy jump in fright.

"Are you finished in there, Teddy?"

"Yes," he replied very quietly.

"Can I come in?"

"Okay."

The door opened, and the nice man came inside. Teddy's heart leapt when he saw his toothbrush and toothpaste in the man's grasp. He would get to brush his teeth after all...with his own toothbrush!

"I can brush my teeth?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course," the nice man smiled, passing the brush and paste to him. "We have to brush our teeth before bedtime."

"Yeah," Teddy agreed, smiling as he looked at his toothbrush reverently. He loved his dinosaur toothbrush, but his favourite of all was his toothpaste, which had a shark on it. He loved sharks...maybe not more than Woody and Rex, but a lot. They had lots of teeth just like him, and they could swim really fast like he did when he turned his feet into flippers. Maybe he did like sharks more than Woody. He looked at Woody who sat on the floor next to the loo, waiting for him to finish. No. Woody was definitely the best. He was the Sheriff after all. Could sharks have Sheriff badges?

"Teddy? Brush your teeth mate, come on."

Teddy frowned as he carefully put the paste onto his brush. He didn't like it when the nice man called him 'mate,' even though he was nice. He didn't think they were friends yet...how long did you have to know someone before they were friends? He thought of Connor, the little boy from the village who didn't know about magic. They were friends...how long had he known Connor for?

"What's your name?" he asked the nice man, growing his legs taller so that he could see the mirror.

"John," the nice man answered.

"John?"

"Yes," John answered.

"Do people call you Johnny?"

John laughed a little bit. "No. Just John."

Teddy nodded. "My real name is Theodore," he said, remembering to put a little bit of water on his brush. "But people just call me Teddy. My dad calls me Ratbag when I'm being silly...but only my dad. Okay?"

"Okay," John said.

"My mum calls me Teddy Bear," he said next, liking that he was allowed to talk. "Lots of people call me Teddy Bear actually. But you can just call me Teddy if you like."

"Okay."

Teddy turned around and looked at John, thinking he sounded a little bit sad, just like he felt. "Are you sad tonight?"

John didn't reply for a moment, making Teddy think he hadn't heard him. "Sometimes I'm sad."

"What are you...when you're not sad?"

John sighed, putting his hands into his pockets. "Brush your teeth, Teddy."

"Okay," he said quietly, turning back around and bringing his brush up to his teeth. He wondered if maybe he'd been rude. Dad always said he asked lots of questions...but he didn't seem to mind lots of questions. Uncle Ron told him to ask his dad heaps and heaps of questions. His dad sure knew a lot of things. Maybe John didn't like being asked questions.

He concentrated as he brushed his teeth, his mouth automatically starting to sing the Brushing song before he stopped himself. No one was singing it with him tonight, and without his Mum or Dad to sing it with him, he wasn't sure what the words were. Watching himself in the mirror, Teddy realised that he had a very worried look on his face. He was worried...and he swallowed some of the toothpaste in his nerves. Thinking about his dad made him sad right now...he just wanted to remember the words of the Brushing song...but what about after that? He still hadn't figured out who would sing Soft Kitty with him...or who would help him read a book. Maybe he wouldn't get a book tonight.

He stopped brushing his teeth, even though he hadn't done them all, and he spat the toothpaste into the sink. Rinsing his brush carefully he then washed out his mouth, sniffling loudly as he began to cry. He really just wanted to go home tonight. He missed his dad a lot...more than he had ever missed his dad before. Shrinking back to his normal height, he dropped his brush into the sink and snatched up Woody, slipping past John who stood in the door way. Bursting into the room across the hall, Teddy stopped in the middle of the floor.

"Are you alright, Teddy?" John asked him nicely, coming into the room.

"Go away!" Teddy shouted angrily, spinning around. "Leave-me-alone!"

"Teddy, it's okay," John said nicely, startled by Teddy's shouting. "Everything's alright."

"No! Get out! Go away!" Teddy shouted again, picking up one of his sneakers from the floor. He knew it was really really naughty, but he threw the sneaker as hard as he could, yelling again even louder. "Go away!"

"It's okay, Teddy," John said, his voice shaking as he crouched down. "Why are you upset?"

"Because you're mean!" he shouted next, thinking about what had happened that afternoon.

It was still very confusing. It had seemed like there were lots of people in his bedroom, and there was lots of noise and shouting, Tank barking very loudly. Someone had hurt his Mum, they'd pushed her over and they'd made her cry. He didn't like it when people did that to his Mum, it made him very frightened. He wasn't sure who had hurt his Mum, but he knew they looked just like John did. It was John, Teddy decided for himself. John wasn't nice at all…he was really mean.

"You hurt my Mum! She was crying! You shouldn't hit girls!"

"I-I didn't!"

"You don't hit!" he shouted angrily, needing to look after his Mum, even though he thought he was really the one who needed looking after. "You're not nice at all, you're a mean, mean man!"

"Just listen, okay Teddy?" John said gently, clearly beginning to panic.

John was coming closer and closer, and Teddy didn't like that at all. Not knowing what else to do, he took the biggest breath he could and started screaming, his throat hurting terribly as he did his best to keep going as long as possible. John didn't like the noise at all, he was standing up now and moving back towards the door, still watching him. When he finally ran out of breath Teddy stood there trembling, trying to catch his breath as John stood very still. Feeling his chest begin to go all funny, Teddy burst into tears, wanting his dad to come and make it all better.

"Teddy, it's ok-"

He screamed again, louder this time as tears fell down his face, and as soon as he ran out of breath he took another and screamed again. John looked even more panicked now, and he seemed to nod slowly as he moved out into the hallway.

"Okay, I'm going now," he said loudly, trying to make himself heard. "I'll leave you alone...but I'll be out here if you want me, okay?"

"No!" Teddy screamed, rushing forward and slamming the door closed with a loud bang. "Leave me alone!"

Alone now, Teddy took a deep shuddering breath and began to sob loudly, not caring about trying to be a big boy anymore. Crying loudly, he shuffled over to the bed and climbed in, burying his face in the pillow and clutching Woody to his chest. He had never felt this sad before. His throat hurt and his tummy felt all funny...he needed his dad to make it better...Dad would come soon...he always came and picked him up when he said he would. He was never late, and he never forgot. But Teddy didn't know when his dad was coming. No one had told him.

Still crying, he kicked away the sheets and thick blanket, sitting up just long enough to grab his own from the top and pull it over him. He rolled into a ball inside the blanket, looking at the smiling pictures of Bob the Builder and Wendy, wondering if they would come to life and take him home. It was warm inside the blanket, but he still shivered anyway, wanting desperately to go home. Fumbling around with Woody, he clutched at the string on his back and pulled it all the way out, his bottom lip trembling as he listened to Woody talking.

"Reach for the sky!"

Teddy pulled the string again.

"This town ain't big enough for the both of us."

He pulled it again.

"Somebody's poisoned the waterhole!"

He pulled the string again as he heard the door open, and Teddy rushed to quieten Woody as he heard John coming inside. He didn't want to get in trouble.

"There's a snake in my boot!"

"Teddy?" John said quietly, coming inside. "Would you like a drink of water before bed?"

Yes. He did desperately. His head hurt and his mouth tasted yucky from his crying, but he didn't want to talk to John anymore.

"Would you like me to read you a story? We brought some of your books from home."

Teddy launched himself out from under the blanket, scrambling into the far corner as far away from John as possible. The most terrifying thought had suddenly occurred to him, more terrifying than anything that had already happened that day. Was John going to be his new dad?

"No! You're not my dad!"

"Okay," John said very quickly. "Do you...do you want a drink of-"

"No!" Teddy cried again, stamping his feet. "You're not my dad! You're not reading me a story! I don't want you!"

Giving a short nod John began to leave again, but not fast enough according to Teddy. Being brave like Woody, he leapt forward and used Woody to hit John across the leg, still shouting at him.

"Go away! Go away! I want my dad, not you!"

John left quickly, closing the door behind him, but that wasn't good enough for Teddy. Opening the door again he slammed it shut himself, kicking it with his heel as hard as he could.

"Yeah! Stay away!" he shouted boldly. "Or I'll...just stay away!"

Grabbing his blanket he dragged it off the bed and flew into the corner of the room again, sitting down and covering himself completely, protecting himself. He sat there trembling for a few minutes, tears still rolling down his cheeks while his head ached, and he quickly realised why he didn't feel quite safe.

Before he could think about it too much, he leapt out from under his protection and snatched his back pack, dragging it back under with him. Digging around inside he cried out in relief when he saw not only Buzz Lightyear, but Rex the Dinosaur as well. Pulling them out he set them on the floor in front of him, putting Woody in front so he could be in charge. Diving back under his blanket, he held his backpack in his lap and pretended it was his dad, finally feeling a little bit better. He sniffled and wiped at his eyes, wondering if John was going to come back and try to be his dad again. Well Teddy just dared him to. He wouldn't get past Woody, Buzz and Rex.

Sniffling again, he poked his head out from under the blanket and looked at his guards, thinking that maybe Buzz and Rex would do a good job on their own. Snatching Woody back again, he settled into the corner and pulled his knees up to his chest, tucking the blanket right around himself until he couldn't see any light at all. He felt better with Buzz and Rex looking after him, while Woody sat on his shoulder and kept watch from there.

Still thinking about his mum and dad, Teddy cried himself to sleep.

A/N Hey again readers. I'm almost finished writing this story, looks like it's going to be complete with 30 or maybe 31 chapters, so you've still got lots more to read!

If there is anything in particular that you would like to read about as a series of one-shots (particular scenes or moments from either Chasing the Inevitable, Onward to Greater Things or the four years in between that I didn't write) please let me know, and I'll jump into writing them for you.

Thanks for reading, and big thanks to my beta reader and my reviewers. You guys are great, thank you!


	13. Chapter 13 Monday

It was hours before the masked man returned to the living room, where Harry and Ginny still sat side by side. It was nearly eleven o'clock at night, and the countdown of every hour until the trial the next morning had begun, leaving Harry and Ginny growing more and more anxious. No news had come about Teddy, not that they were expecting anything, but the hope and possibility that maybe they would hear from him still lingered in the air, giving them something to hang on to. Until the next morning came, there was nothing they could do except sit quietly, not wanting to do anything that might aggravate the men terrorising them for fear that it might reflect back to their son.

Ginny was slumped back on the couch now, her knees drawn up as far as she could get them with her belly in the way, and Harry sat beside her, watching her carefully. He took note of every movement she made, every grimace or sigh, any time she shifted or readjusted her position. Was she in labour? The question was constantly on the tip of his tongue, yet he knew she wouldn't answer him with the others in ear shot. What would they do anyway if she was? There was nothing she could do. Regardless, Ginny needed to be at the ministry tomorrow...their story's believability was depending on it.

She spotted him watching her, and with a heavy sigh she stretched herself out and moved to lay her head in his lap, allowing him the closeness he was craving. He could touch her now, run his fingers through her hair and assess for himself her current state. Placing his free hand on the side of her belly, he waited patiently to feel their baby, wondering how he or she was doing also. Ginny had said her attackers had pushed her over, had pushed her down onto the ground on her belly. He wondered what that had been like for their child, already knowing that there could be injuries in utero. Was that the pain she seemed to be experiencing? Was something wrong?

Working himself up into a state, he focused on brushing his fingers through her hair, trying not to think about the time or wondering if Teddy was okay. The only thoughts he couldn't stop were those that reminded him of his helplessness, that he had no choice or options. He had always had options before, and ignoring the Death Eaters who were torturing him was option. He had answered only the minimal questions from Voldemort and Malfoy...yet now he was doing exactly as told. With the direct threat to him being removed from the equation, he didn't know what to expect.

"Sit up," he whispered to Ginny quietly, glancing over the back of the couch and seeing the main man approaching them.

Doing so hastily, she looked at him in concern as the man came closer, plopping himself down on the coffee table in front of them. He clasped his knees with each hand and regarded them with approval.

"Your clothes are ready for tomorrow, Harry," he informed him. "Yours too, Ginny. I trust you'll wear them?"

Neither of them satisfied him with a response.

"Well I suppose that's it then. Our job here is done, we should all get some decent rest tonight. We'll be off then."

"You're going?" Harry said incredulously, watching as the man got up.

"Yes," he replied evenly. "Oh no, don't get up, we can see ourselves out. Your wands are in the kitchen...you know the rest."

He began to leave, the three others filing out of the living room before him as he turned around to face Harry and Ginny, who sat on the couch in shock.

"Oh, and...don't forget to keep this to yourselves. We'll be watching you very carefully from now until this is all over. Understand?"

Again, they didn't respond, completely shocked by their departure. Shrugging to himself, the man waved to them heartily and followed the others into the front room, the heavy front door closing a few moments later. Harry slowly got to his feet and followed the man's exit, opening the front door and looking outside in shock. They were completely gone. Despite being barefoot, he stepped outside to have a proper look around, waiting for them to reappear.

"They're gone?" Ginny asked from the doorway, watching him.

"Yeah," he said, turning around to her. "They just left."

Folding her arms, she shrugged a little. "I suppose they didn't really need to do anything else."

Seeing her shiver, Harry came back inside and closed the door, turning the Muggle lock on the handle as though it would make a difference. "So, what now?"

She hesitated for a moment before turning on her heel, marching into the kitchen as Harry followed her. As the man had said, both of their wands sat on the island bench, just waiting for their owners to take them up again. Ginny all but snatched hers back up before passing Harry his own, and she sighed with the relief of having it back again. They stood there for a few minutes, both of them waiting for the other to do something, to guide what was going to happen next.

Restless, Harry quietly left the kitchen and went upstairs, wanting to see Teddy's bedroom. Ginny had said that's where they had attacked. Reaching the first landing Harry could already see the signs of a struggle, one of the pictures on the wall knocked uneven. Straightening it up, Harry crossed the threshold to Teddy's room and opened the door, stepping inside and turning on the light. As soon as he looked around, Harry swore as his heart began to sink, unable to believe what his eyes were showing him.

Tank lay on the floor, curled up and unmoving, while Vlad sat beside him, patiently waiting for someone to arrive. Upon seeing Harry, Vlad padded over to the doorway, his stupid bell jingling as he slipped past him and out onto the threshold. Steeling himself, Harry trudged over to Tank and knelt down beside him, stroking his soft fur and confirming to himself that he really was in fact dead. He stayed here with him for a moment, stroking his head and assessing the blood around his mouth and on his paws.

"Good boy," he whispered, taking a shuddering breath. "You got one of the bastards, didn't you. Good boy."

Hearing footsteps on the stairs, Harry got to his feet and left the room, closing the door behind him as he watched Ginny coming up the stairs. In her arms she carried Vlad, who was purring happily as she stopped halfway up.

"Is he-"

"Come back down stairs," he told her quietly, descending towards her and making her turn back around.

Listening to him for once, she complied, allowing him to lead her back downstairs and into the kitchen, tears beginning to stream down her face as she sat down on one of the stools. Walking past her Harry grabbed a clean sheet from the laundry cupboard, carrying it low by his side so that she wouldn't have to see it. Promising that he wouldn't be long, he closed off all the doors to the kitchen so that she wouldn't have to see what he was doing, and then headed back upstairs to Teddy's room.

Giving as little thought as possible, he wrapped Tank's stiff body in the crisp white sheet, apologising softly for what had happened as he carefully carried him downstairs. His loyal pet was heavier in death, and Harry struggled as he slipped on his old boots and carried him across the backyard, opening the fence and continuing across the rest of their expansive property. He wasn't sure where exactly he was going, letting his feet guide him across the icy cold field as the wind whipped at the sheet and his bare arms.

Heading into some dense trees, Harry chose a sheltered spot and carefully lay Tank down, using his wand to summon a spade from the garden shed. The ground was icy and hard, and so Harry used his wand only to break it apart, to soften and make it more receptive to what he wanted to do. Taking up the spade, he dug in a trance of fury, using the manual work the way he used his Quidditch training, to block everything out.

In four years he hadn't felt the urge to drink as strongly as he did now, and with each memory of smooth Fire whiskey slipping down his throat he dug harder and harder, sweat dripping down his body despite the freezing cold weather. Tank's death brought him into reality with a cold hard slap across the face, and he could no longer wonder if this was a dream or a bad taste joke. Tank was dead, and Teddy was gone, the entire ordeal becoming horribly real. This could be Teddy. If he messed things up tomorrow, it could be his son that he was burying.

He subsumed his grief and fury with determination. Determination to dig a grave by hand, to lie tomorrow, to get his son back. With only absolute darkness to accompany him, time passed quickly, the grave becoming deeper and deeper as his hands blistered and bleed, but he barely felt it. Almost an hour passed before Harry was satisfied that the grave was deep enough, that it was worthy of possessing the companion that had given so much to his family.

With a long sigh, Harry discarded the spade and dragged Tank's sheet covered body towards the grave he stood in, pulling him into his arms and carefully laying him out. Pulling back the sheet, Harry gave him one last pat before covering him up again, taking out his wand and summoning his favourite toy from the house. The well-loved tennis ball flew into Harry's hand, and looking at it he regretted each time that Tank had brought it to him for a play and he had brushed him off.

"I know, I know," he said quietly, placing the ball inside the sheet. "It's not gonna throw itself, Boss."

Wiping at the tears falling down his face, Harry reminded himself not to cry. He couldn't be crying over a dog when his own son was missing. Collecting himself, he delicately began replacing the soil over Tank's body, feeling like the worst pet owner in the world. It didn't matter that Tank was meant to be a guard dog, that he had served his purpose well, it was Harry's job to protect him in return. Levelling out the soil, Harry patted it down with his hands and then laid the spade out on top, just in case Ginny wanted to come back later and say goodbye herself.

Not wanting to make Ginny worry too much, he walked back to the house quickly, kicking off his boots at the back door before entering the living room. He stepped loudly to announce his arrival to her, and when he opened the kitchen door and saw her waiting inside he breathed a sigh of relief. She sat at the island bench, the only change being the cup of tea in front of her. Vlad sat on the bench beside her, keeping her company as she waited for Harry to return.

"Have you been having contractions?" he asked her, taking note of her tear stained face.

She shook her head, looking into her mug of tea. "No...just some cramps. Healer said it was fine."

"They're not regular?"

"No."

Harry nodded in relief, moving closer and leaning up against the kitchen bench opposite. In the light now, he could see the dirt and muck on his skin and clothes. He tried to think of what to do next, but he wasn't quite sure what the right thing was. Anything normal seemed too normal...surely they couldn't just go to bed as though nothing had happened. The two of them sat in silence, for the first time in their relationship having absolutely nothing to say to each other. There was nothing to say...nothing to discuss. What was happening was going to happen, that much was for sure.

"Ginny?" he said very quietly, seeing her shoulders shake a little. "We should go to bed."

She nodded immediately, and he got the feeling she had been waiting for him to suggest that first. Sniffling, she looked up and assessed his current state, taking a shuddering breath.

"You need a shower, you're a mess."

Nodding in agreement, he came forward and encouraged her to get up, sensing that she had long ago given in to the desire to just sit and do nothing. With Vlad following them they slowly walked upstairs, heading straight into their bedroom and ignoring Teddy's closed door. Closing the door to their room behind him, Harry began to strip off his clothes as Ginny closed the curtains with more force than necessary. He watched her carefully as he turned on the shower and got in, leaving the en suite door open just in case. She sat down on their bed and waited for him.

He showered as quickly as possible, not liking the fact that Ginny sat all on her own. It made him nervous, and so he scrubbed at the dirt under his fingernails and carefully washed his hair, finishing his shower in record time. Stepping out he wrapped his towel around his waist, seeing Ginny get up and come in.

"Don't forget to shave," she reminded him quietly, beginning to remove her own clothing.

She too stepped into the shower, washing away everything that had happened to them that day, and Harry knew she needed the time to herself. She occasionally said they could have as many children as he wanted, as long as she got to shower in peace. Setting about his task, Harry shaved as quickly as he could, trying not to look at the dark bruise on Ginny's right knee that he could see in the mirror. It was worse than the one on her face, and with this thought in mind he quickly finished shaving and got changed.

"I'm just going downstairs," he told her after he got dressed, looking in on her again. She was washing her hair, spreading the conditioner down the long locks that he loved to run his fingers through. Her only response was a brief nod, and she didn't seem to want to look at him.

Heading back downstairs, he put a few pieces of wood onto the fire, ensuring that the house would still be warm in the morning, and then headed into the kitchen. Opening one of the higher cupboards he removed a tube of bruise paste that was always kept handy, knowing that Ginny couldn't go in public with a bruise on her face. Going back upstairs now, he looked out each window he passed, wondering if someone was outside, if they were still being watched. Someone had been in Teddy's bedroom last night...they could still be in the house for all they knew.

Hesitating on the landing upstairs, Harry listened to make sure that Ginny was still in the shower. Moving across the threshold he opened Teddy's bedroom door and turned on the light again, taking his opportunity to assess the room. The Bob the Builder blanket had been taken from the bed...as had the backpack that had been sitting in the corner by the laundry basket. Going inside he looked around further, trying to find Woody. He too was gone, and that gave Harry some small hope. He must be with Teddy, and that would surely give him some comfort while being away from home. On further inspection, Harry couldn't find Buzz Lightyear or Rex the Dinosaur either.

He felt like he was intruding by being in there, as though he didn't have the right to be in his own son's bedroom. Nevertheless Harry turned and left, closing the door behind him and heading back to his own room. Glancing in at Ginny, who was making a good attempt at shaving her legs, Harry turned his attention to the pile of clothes that had been thrown on the floor, certain that they had been laid out on the bed for them. Ginny would have tossed them aside, angry at the presumption that they would wear clothes set out for them like toddlers. Harry on the other hand, accepted the instructions without thought. If this is what they wanted them to wear, then so be it. He'd turn up naked if that's what he had been told to do.

Picking the clothes up he carefully laid them out across the old fashioned chair that sat in the corner, which was usually the receptacle for discarded clothing. He looked at the skirt and shirt Ginny was expected to wear, assessing the top and hoping they would fit her comfortably. Wasting his time with this meaningless task he waited for her to get out of the shower, noting that it was close to one o'clock. If they were to make it to London by car tomorrow, they would have to leave by six at the very latest.

When Ginny finally turned off the water and got out, Harry came and sat down on the bed and waited for her. She didn't make him wait long, moments later coming out with her towel around her torso. Again she averted her eyes as she changed into a loose night gown, banishing her towel back to the bathroom as she dried her hair with steam from her wand. Watching her rub moisturising cream onto her belly, he realised how strange it was that they were apparently following their night time routine. They were going to bed, when instead the world should have stopped.

"Here," he said, showing her the bruise paste as she began to get into bed.

"Oh, thanks," she said, but instead of allowing him to apply it as offered, she took the paste and smeared it onto her knee herself, rubbing it in before applying it to her face. "Do you need it?"

"No," he replied, waiting for her to finally look at him.

She turned her back to him and sat on the edge of the bed, slowly placing the paste onto her bedside table. Fumbling around in the top drawer, she appeared to be avoiding having to lay down first, and when she discreetly tried to look at him over her shoulder he knew he had to do something. Feeling him shifting across the bed to her, she turned away again and faced the wall, her shoulders shaking.

"Ginny," he began earnestly.

"What time do you want the alarm set for?" she asked, grabbing the clock from beside her bed.

"Five o'clock," he answered, sitting behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders. Letting her carefully set the time, he waited until she placed it back on the table before making her look at him. "It's going to be fine," he tried to reassure her, seeing that she was crying.

She nodded her head, still trying to turn away until he made her look at him again.

"What? Talk to me."

Shifting back he pulled her with him, brushing her hair over her shoulders as she cried. Holding her closely, Harry tried his best to keep it together, to make sure there was at least one of them with a cool head, but there was little he could do. He stroked Ginny's hair as she hid her face in his shirt, mumbling against his chest.

"What?" he asked again, leaning down and pulling her away. "What did you say?"

"I'm s-sorry," she whispered thickly, trying to stop her tears. "I should have been watching him."

"It's okay," he said hastily, brushing away the moisture and making her look at him properly. "It's not your fault, you didn't do this."

"I was distracted!" she said angrily, sitting up straight. "It was so stupid, I was on the phone and I didn't even know they were in here! How dumb can I get?"

"Stop it," he pleaded with her, grabbing her arms as she tried to get up. "I didn't know either! I walked straight in here and had no idea! They were in here last night too and I didn't know, okay? It's no one's fault!"

"They were inside the house last night?" she said in astonishment, freezing. "Last night?"

"Yes," he confirmed in shame. "Ted woke up, said there was someone in his room, and I didn't believe him. It's not your fault."

"Well it's not yours either," she said fiercely, getting up and rounding the bed.

"Where're you going?"

"Just getting a drink," she muttered, heading into their en suite.

He heard the water running, but it was a few more minutes before she returned to their bedroom, having thoroughly washed her face again. The bruise on her knee was fading, the one on her face gone already, and she applied a little more cream before sitting back down beside Harry, equally quiet.

"What are we supposed to say tomorrow?" she asked as they lay down, Harry embracing her from behind as she lay on her side. "About Ted?"

Swallowing thickly, Harry tried to think. "Tell them he's at Connor's house for the day."

"Yeah...but he was supposed to be sick last night, and Ron will want to know why we didn't bring him to their house."

"He erm...we didn't want to bother her at short notice...and he was going to Connor's house anyway."

"And he's there all day."

"Sure," he agreed quietly. "Make sure no one tries to come and visit, okay? Your Mum will want to, but tell her you're busy...finding a lawyer or something."

"Why would we need a lawyer?" she said in concern, sitting up on her elbow to look at him.

"They're going to arrest me," he told her gently. "I've signed statutory declarations and then gone back on my word. They're going to arrest me for questioning."

"They won't be happy," she agreed, lay back down slowly. Her next words betrayed how worried she was. "So should I get a lawyer?"

"No," he said automatically. "Come straight home, wait for Ted. If they bring him here and we're out...then I dunno what they'll do."

"But what about you?"

"Sirius will look after me. He'll be panicked...the first thing he'll do is find me a lawyer, that is if Appleby don't first. They've got their reputation riding on this trial too."

"But when will you be home?"

"I don't know," he shrugged helplessly. He sighed, kissing the back of her shoulder. "Please Ginny...just worry about Teddy. Anything else doesn't matter."

She nodded, taking his hand around her waist and pulling it tighter. Settling back into his embrace she turned off the light. "We should get some sleep."

"Yeah."

They fell silent again, but neither of them were sleeping. It didn't need to be said out loud to be understood, but they both knew their every move was still being watched. Watching the hands on the clock move around, the two of them spent the night in silence.

Monday morning.

Teddy really needed to go to the loo.

If he wasn't afraid of wetting himself, he might have laughed and cheered at how long he had managed to hold on for. Still under the security of his blanket in the corner, days must have passed since he had last gone to the loo, days since he had a drink of water or food for his tummy. He had lasted a very long time without getting up and without crying, but now he knew he was going to have to pick one of them.

He could cry, or he could get up.

But maybe if he did get up too quickly he might wet himself then...could that happen? He didn't remember the last time he had wet the bed...Dad was always awake in the night, and he would come in and check on him to make sure he didn't need the loo. But Dad hadn't come to check on him for a very long time at the moment, and he didn't even have Tank to remind him to go in the middle of the night.

The more and more Teddy thought about it, the more uncomfortable his need to go to the loo became. Holding Woody close, he peeked out from underneath the blanket, looking around the room that was supposed to be his now. The light was still on, and the door was open instead of shut, but nothing else had changed. The nice man...John...wasn't there at the moment, and pulling his head out further from the blanket, Teddy couldn't hear him either.

Now!

Leaping out from under his blanket, he carried Woody to the door and peeked out into the hallway. Looking one way he could see the lounge room where he had watched television yesterday, and looking the other way he could see a closed door and an open one...leading to the bathroom! Making sure he was still alone, Teddy stepped across the hallway and into the bathroom with only one step, jiggling and dancing around in attempt to hold his bladder just a little longer.

Closing the door at the last minute, he made it just in time, sighing in relief. Rubbing his eyes, he realised that he was very tired, which was funny because he had been asleep for many many days. Finishing up, he went to wash his hands before realising he wasn't quite finished, and so put the toilet seat down and took a seat. Dad thought it was very funny when he sang on the toilet, but Teddy thought it was the best way to pass the time, and he knew Dad secretly liked his singing voice. But maybe John was different, and worrying that maybe John wouldn't like his singing, he settled for singing very quietly.

By the time he had finished his third rendition of "Teddy Bear Teddy Bear," Teddy's job on the loo was also finished, and he hunted around for where the roll of toilet paper was. Remembering not to use too much, he thought about his Mum's threat to ration the paper after he had blocked up the loo for the second time in a day. He wasn't quite sure what the word 'ration' meant, but he didn't think he liked the sound of it. Flushing the toilet and washing his hands, he took a long messy drink from the bathroom tap, smiling at the funny shaped sink. His bathroom at home was new and shiny...Mum and Dad had only just built it, while this sink was light green in colour...he liked it.

Coming out into the hallway, Teddy and Woody went for a little bit of a walk, looking at the walls in great curiosity. There were funny patches on the walls that looked like squares, and it took him a moment to realise that pictures used to be there. That's what their house in Godric's Hollow looked like after they had moved out and all the pictures had come down. Regarding these walls with great interest, Teddy wandered down the hallway still looking around curiously until he realised he had come out into the kitchen.

John was sitting at the kitchen table. Well at least he thought it was John...there were two people in there now, and they were both dressed the same. It wasn't until the man at the table began talking that Teddy was sure of who he was.

"Good morning, Teddy," John said with a smile.

"Morning," he replied very quietly, having forgotten that there were other people here. It was still a little dark outside, but somehow he knew that it was morning time. Maybe he hadn't slept for days and days, as he had initially thought.

"Do you want some breakfast?"

Teddy hesitated, seeing the small box of Weet Bix sitting on the kitchen table. He loved Weet Bix, almost as much as Baked Beans on toast, but he still wasn't sure what the rules were at this strange new house. At home he could wear his pyjamas for breakfast if he wanted to...no one cared. But at Nana's house, he had to be dressed. She was just a little bit more proper than Mum and Dad. But here...John was dressed, and so was the other masked man who stood by the kitchen counter.

"Do I have to get dressed first?" he asked softly.

"No, not if you don't want to," John answered. "You can eat in your pyjamas if you like."

"Okay," Teddy nodded, walking past the table and heading towards the cupboards. Stopping in his tracks, he realised he didn't know where the bowls or spoons were. With relief he looked back at the table, seeing that everything he needed was already prepared for him. Nana spoiled him like that when he visited, making him breakfast, even though he only ever had Weet Bix.

He yawned as he pulled out the chair and climbed up, lengthening his torso a few inches so that he could comfortably sit up. Taking the Weet Bix out of the box, he very carefully poured some milk, poking his tongue between his teeth as he concentrated as hard as he could. Organised now, he began to eat happily, curiously watching the strange new man and trying to figure him out. Was he a nice man, or was he mean? What was John again? He was probably nice Teddy decided, forgetting all about being upset last night.

The strange new man had a mobile telephone in his hands, one that looked a little bit like his Dad's. Teddy watched in fascination as the man dialled a number, still unable to believe that you could use it to talk to someone who wasn't there...and without magic too!

"My Dad has a telephone," Teddy commented in between mouthfuls, watching the man intently.

"Does he?" John asked politely. "He's very lucky."

"Yeah, he is," Teddy agreed, still watching the other man. "My Mum has one too, I think. And sometimes, we use them to talk to my Nana and Grandad. My Grandad loves telephones, he has so many of them...but not all of them work."

"Where does he keep them?"

"In his shed, with all of his other Muggle things...he has a computer in there too, and you can play games on it when he plugs it in."

Falling silent now, Teddy continued eating as he watched the strange man putting the telephone to his ear, and he wondered who he was going to talk to. It didn't take long for someone to answer, and when they did the strange man started talking, his voice making Teddy feel worried inside.

"Say nothing, or I'll hang up," he said in a very low voice.

These instructions confused Teddy greatly...why would you call someone and then not want to talk to them? He didn't have long to think about this, because soon John was asking him a question, but Teddy could hardly hear what he was saying because he talked so quietly now.

"Wha-Pardon?" Teddy asked politely, his spoon hanging in mid-air.

"Tell me about your Mum and Dad?" John asked a little more loudly, though his voice was still very quiet.

"Erm..." Teddy began, still trying to figure out what was making him so confused. "My mum has red hair."

"Does she?" John asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"What does your Mum do?"

"Huh?"

"What's her job?"

Teddy smiled at this. He loved his Mum's job, especially when he got to go to work with her sometimes. "My Mum is a Vet...well that's what Muggles call her anyway...I think."

"What does she do at work?"

"She helps animals have babies," he replied very simply, taking another mouthful of his breakfast. "And then she gets very excited when they have them. Sometimes she and her boss let me help name them...I named a Crup 'Teddy' once, like me."

"That sounds very exciting."

"It is," he agreed. "She has an office too, at her job that is. And Janine's office is across the hallway, and they yell out to each other a lot."

"And what does your Dad do for a job?"

"Dad doesn't have a job."

"Yes he does," John smiled.

"Is playing Quidditch a job?" Teddy asked in confusion.

"Sure it is."

"Oh...well then he plays Quidditch for the Appleby Arrows...he's a Chaser, and he's really good! Did you know that he-he got Player of the Match the other day? He did a 'triple feint,' and it was sweet as, it was awesome!"

"Awesome?" John asked quietly. "Really?"

"Yeah, it was," he replied enthusiastically. "It's when you pretend you're going to score, and then pretend you're going to pass...and then you pretend you're going to score again, and then you pretend to pass...and then-and then...and then I think that's when you score. Or maybe you're supposed to do it again."

"Do you like Quidditch?"

"Yeah," Teddy nodded. "A lot...I've got an Arrows flag in my room...and a Wasps flag as well...but Dad doesn't know that I like the Wasps more than the Arrows...it's just a little secret."

"Why do you like the Wasps more?"

"Ummm because I like Wasps...they're kind of like sharks and dinosaurs...except they've only got one tooth...which is really a stinger. They're not as cool as dinosaurs...but they're pretty good."

"Do you want to play Quidditch one day?"

This surprised Teddy greatly, and he looked up with a frown. "Why would I want to play Quidditch?"

"Erm...because it's fun, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah...I think so...but how would I watch if I'm playing at the same time?"

"You just like to watch Quidditch, not play?"

"Well, yeah," Teddy said incredulously, unable to believe that John could be so silly. "Honestly...how could I do both?"

John laughed very quietly, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Does your Dad watch Quidditch with you?"

"Yeah, but only when he's not playing...sometimes he gets very mad at the other players. He yells at them a lot, it's really funny."

"What else do you do with your Dad?"

"Erm...sometimes we do gardening? And I help him with 'man jobs.' That's when I get to put on my tool belt and my hard hat...we got up on the roof and fixed a leaky spot once...Mum was really happy with us. She even gave me a sickle for my piggy bank. Did you know I'm getting a brother soon?"

"A brother, really?"

"Yeah, but he's still in Mummy's tummy, just like when the animals have babies."

"How do you know it's a boy?"

"I just know," he shrugged nonchalantly. "I told Mum I wanted a brother, not a sister, so I'm pretty sure that's what I'm getting."

"What will you do if it's not a boy?"

"You mean like a girl?" he asked, surprised again. How could it be a girl? He had asked for a boy.

"Yeah...what if it's a girl?"

"Hmmm, I don't think so. I asked for a boy, and when I asked Santa for Rex at Christmas, I got Rex."

The strange man in the kitchen moved suddenly, startling Teddy into silence. He was still holding the telephone, but it wasn't up to his ear like it should be. Without another word, he turned and left, walking straight out the front door and never looking back.

"John?" Teddy asked, suddenly feeling like he should whisper. "Who was that?"

"Just a friend," he answered, talking normally now.

"A friend?"

"Ah huh."

"He's a very strange friend."

"Yeah, he is. Come on now, finish up your breakfast."

Teddy obeyed, eating up quickly and looking at John. He began to feel a bit worried again, even with Woody sitting on the table next to him. Wishing he could have kept talking, he wondered what he was going to do that day.

Having not moved or fallen asleep during the night, Harry and Ginny lay wide awake in their bed, watching the clock. Time seemed to pass in small increments, with the minute hand moving closer and closer to five o'clock as they lay there and waited. With his arm around her waist, Harry could feel the occasional movements inside her, reassuring him that their baby was alright. What worried him though was the way he felt her skin tighten once or twice, and the way she squirmed and readjusted her position. She had assured him she wasn't having contractions, but she could be halfway through delivery itself and still assure him that nothing was happening. He wished he could see inside her head, to understand what was going on inside and determine whether or not she was downplaying her discomfort.

Finally the alarm clock sounded, and Ginny sat bolt upright and turned it off before its little legs could start scurrying across their pillows, waking them up horribly. Following suit, Harry also sat up, throwing back the blankets and getting to his feet.

"I'll make some coffee," Ginny said, pulling on her Weird Sisters dressing gown and slippers before going downstairs.

Harry lingered only for a moment, following his wife downstairs and beginning the morning with the fireplace. He stoked the fire and placed another piece of wood on, staying crouched low and looking into the embers as they caught alight. He was awake, but tired; ready, but more unprepared than he had ever been. There would only be one chance today, only one chance to convince the world that he was a liar. Any mistakes would be costly.

"Coffee's ready," Ginny called out.

He joined her in the kitchen and sat down beside her, wrapping his hands around the mug she gave him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she said, her tone of voice surprising Harry. He looked at her with a frown, seeing the overnight change in her demeanour. The sleepless night had surprisingly done her good...she seemed better prepared now, no longer scared or upset. She had the familiar look of determination in her eyes, and Harry couldn't help but feed off her emotions.

"You want something to eat?" he asked, getting up and heading to the pantry.

"What are you having?"

"Toast."

"Ah huh, good throwing up food," she joked.

"Yeah, pretty much," he laughed. He smiled at her as he placed two slices into the Muggle toaster Arthur had given them, already feeling much better himself. "Marmalade?"

"Just butter, thanks."

"Just butter?" he questioned absently, taking out the necessary items from the refrigerator. Buttering her piece first, he passed it to her with a cheeky smirk. "There you go, Wench."

"Thanks, Prat."

They ate in silence, their brief relapse back into their old ways helping to break the ice. Absently checking the time, he pretended not to notice Tank's absence from their home as he gave Vlad a handful of cat biscuits, downing his coffee and beginning to clean up.

"I'm going to get dressed," Ginny said, leaving her empty plate for him.

Cleaning up slowly, he tried to waste as much time as possible, his watch moving at a glacial pace. He wanted everything to be over and done with. The trial wouldn't start until ten o'clock, and even then his testimony wouldn't come until much later. Stalling the washing up as long as possible, Harry restlessly checked the time again before going upstairs to change, surprised to see Ginny fumbling around with the skirt she was wearing.

"What's wrong?" he asked, trying to ignore the fact that she was only wearing her underwear. Now was definitely not the time to be ogling her.

She scoffed at this. "You reckon those men were intelligent? They chose the only skirt I have that's not a maternity size...I'm just trying to loosen the seams."

"That's the one they put out for you? You haven't worn that skirt since you worked at the Ministry."

"I know," she sighed, finally getting the material to cooperate. "Don't worry about me, just get dressed yourself."

Leaving her to it, Harry changed into the clothing that had been set out, trying not to think about how these men knew what the prosecutor had asked him to wear. Grabbing a sweater he chose one that would ensure his neck was still exposed, showing off his scars just as instructed. Grabbing his cloak he also took Ginny's, bringing it out to her.

"Do you want a sweater?"

"Please," she nodded, shrugging on a button up shirt. "The grey cardigan, top drawer."

"This one?"

"Yes, thanks," she said, taking it from him gratefully.

They finished dressing in silence, Harry watching very carefully as she slipped on a pair of high heeled shoes that she hated, casting a Cushioning Charm on the soles.

"How do I look?" she asked him quietly, standing in front of him.

"Very...professional?"

She sighed, heading into their walk in robe and removing her cardigan. "I don't want to look professional. I want to look...motherly."

"Motherly?"

"People believe mothers..." she said, coming out with a light cream sweater. "What about this one?"

"Your boobs look great in that one," he commented without thinking.

"Really?" she said hopefully, pulling it on over her belly and adjusting the top. "Well that's always a good start. You're wearing that one?"

"What's wrong with this?"

"Nothing. But...that's the sweater you're wearing?"

"Yes. They didn't set one out, so I grabbed it...what's wrong with it?"

"It's actually Dad's sweater," she sighed, heading back into the robe. "He left it here the other week."

"Thought it was a bit big," he grumbled, removing Arthur's sweater and putting on the one Ginny tossed to him.

"If you thought it was too big, then why did you put it on?"

"Because-well I just...if it's your Dad's then why did you put it in with my washing?"

She ignored this, assessing his appearance before assessing her own again. "Are you ready?"

"Just need my wallet and keys...we're a bit early though. We don't need to leave until closer to six."

"We'll go now," she suggested, turning around and heading downstairs. "The keys are in my bag, I'll just grab them."

Following her downstairs, they separated as Ginny headed into her office and Harry headed into the kitchen, collecting his wallet from where he had left it on the bench. Flicking it open, he glanced at the picture of himself, Ginny and Teddy, reminding himself of why he was doing all this. Closing his wallet he stuffed it into his pocket and grabbed a set of gloves for the both of them, heading back towards Ginny's office.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go," she nodded, passing him the keys and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

They pulled on their cloaks and gloves before stepping outside into the darkness, the front light illuminating the car which sat underneath the big oak tree. Closing the front door, Harry linked his arm through Ginny's and parted the snow as they walked to the truck, fresh snow falling on their hair. If it weren't for the strangely quiet morning, they might not have heard the telephone ringing inside, but this morning it rang clearly through the air, making Harry's heart stop.

"Is that the phone?" Ginny said in shock, turning back to look at the house.

"Yes," he confirmed, releasing her arm and bolting back towards the house as quickly as possible. Unlocking the front door he burst into Ginny's office where he could hear it ringing, nearly falling upon the handset in his haste.

"Hello?" he said hastily, hearing Ginny rushing in behind him. "Hello?"

"Say nothing, or I'll hang up," came the voice of the man who had been there last night.

Falling silent immediately, Harry looked to Ginny who was awaiting information. "It's him," he mouthed silently.

He listened intently, hearing only muffled silence for a few moments until a familiar little voice came down the line.

"...mum has red hair...Huh?...My mum is a vet...well that's what Muggles call her anyway..."

"It's Teddy," he whispered, removing the phone from his ear and fumbling to press the speakerphone button.

"...then she gets very excited when they have them. Sometimes she and her boss let me help name them...I named a Crup 'Teddy' once, like me."

As he listened Harry heard another voice, softer and quieter than Teddy's, and he couldn't make out anything being said. Whoever it was was prompting him, encouraging him to keep talking. Feeling Ginny's hand clenching his arm, Harry put his arm around her and held the phone closer so that they could hear better.

"It is...She has an office too, at her job that is. And Janine's office is across the hallway, and they yell out to each other a lot...Dad doesn't have a job...Is playing Quidditch a job?...Oh...well then he plays Quidditch for the Appleby Arrows...he's a Chaser, and he's really good! Did you know that he-he got Player of the Match the other day? He did a 'triple feint,' and it was sweet as, it was awesome!"

Listening intently, Harry tried desperately to hear the soft voice, to find some clue as to who it was with his son, but nothing was given away. Standing in complete silence, Harry and Ginny listened as their son chatted away happily, telling the person he was with all about the Quidditch, and why the Wasps were his favourite team.

"Did you know I'm getting a brother soon?...Yeah, but he's still in Mummy's tummy, just like when the animals have babies...I just know...I told Mum I wanted a brother, not a sister, so I'm pretty sure that's what I'm getting...You mean like a girl?...Hmmm, I don't think so. I asked for a boy, and when I asked Santa for Rex at Christmas, I got Rex."

There was another muffled sound, distorted Teddy's voice and replacing it with the sound of footsteps. Glancing at each other, Harry and Ginny wondered what was happening now, if they would hear anything else from their son, but the man's voice soon returned to the line, mocking them.

"Did you know he sings on the loo?" he asked them. "All we could hear was Teddy Bear Teddy Bear turn around, again and again until he was done."

"When is he coming back?" Harry asked sharply.

There was no reply, and the man hung up on them before he could ask again, leaving Harry and Ginny standing in the office, still glued to the telephone. Slowly pressing the button to end the call, Harry stood on the spot and looked at Ginny, unsure of whether or not he should be upset or elated.

"He must be okay if he's singing on the loo," Ginny commented, also looking to Harry for guidance as to how she should feel.

"Yeah...that's always a good sign."

She sighed loudly, her hands trembling as she placed them on her belly and spoke to it. "Your brother's going to be very disappointed if you're a girl...just letting you know."

Harry smiled at this, knowing Teddy's excitement was very heavily invested in gaining a little brother. Placing his hand on Ginny's shoulder, he reminded her that they needed to go, and so together they walked back out to the car for the second time. Walking her around to her side, Harry tried not to look into the back seat where Teddy's booster seat was, not wanting to remember the last time he had kissed him goodbye, promising to see him later. Closing Ginny's door he rounded to the driver's side and got in quickly, his hands cold inside his gloves as he started the car, keen to get the heater going.

His heart gave a great jolt as Teddy's Play School CD began playing, starting in the middle of The Super Supper. Ginny's hand leapt out and turned it off hastily, leaving them with only the sound of the running engine to listen to. Sitting there for a moment, he looked at the CD player with a mixture of hatred and secret enjoyment.

"I hate that CD," he said roughly.

"Me too," she agreed.

He nodded, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Start it from the beginning?"

She laughed bitterly. "Our one chance to listen to the radio? Yeah go on..."

Shaking his head at the both of them, Harry ejected the CD and pushed it back in, both smiling and flinching as the first song began playing. Turning on the headlights, he began driving, heading down their long driveway and getting a run up start on the Muggle road before bringing the truck up into the air. Checking his watch, Harry knew that they were running perfectly on time, and prayed that their good luck held up throughout the rest of the day.


	14. Chapter 14 Tales of Courtroom Three

"You'd tell me if you weren't alright, wouldn't you?' Harry asked Ginny quietly, holding each other's hands as they crossed the busy Muggle road.

"Harry," she sighed, sticking close by him as they stopped in the refuge island in the middle of the road, waiting for the traffic to clear. "Just let me worry about the baby, alright?"

"So that's a no?" he guessed, walking across to the other side.

"Harry..."

"Alright," he conceded, knowing he was annoying her. He couldn't help but worry though, especially after watching her squirm and grimace almost the entire flight to London...and now she seemed aggravated and on edge. Maybe she was just nervous he reassured himself.

Walking quickly, they made their way down the wet and windy London street, trying not to slip in the slush left from the last falling of snow. The sky above was dark and over cast, despite it being after nine o'clock in the morning, and Harry thought it was a pretty good reflection of how he and Ginny were both feeling inside.

They had made the journey to London in almost complete silence, taking refuge in the Play School cd that didn't allow for much conversation. The silence was a comfortable one though, neither of them feeling as though they needed to talk out of politeness. They knew what was happening, their roles were confirmed and their determination was growing. By the end of the day, they would have their son back...hopefully.

He had yet to tell Ginny about the man's suggestion that something else might be required of them, that his lie alone might not be enough to warrant the return of Teddy. As it was, Harry tried not to think about it too much, knowing that there was something major he didn't understand. His task today made little sense. So much effort was being made to ensure that Lucius Malfoy was found 'not guilty,' yet the man didn't seem to care if anything went wrong. Was there a plan B?

"Harry? Down here," Ginny said, steering him down an alleyway.

Having completely lost track of where they were, Harry followed her down the alleyway towards the battered old red telephone box, looking around carefully to ensure they were not being noticed. The flurry of besuited men and women strolled past the mouth of the alleyway unaware, giving Harry a sense of deja vu. Had it really been five years since he, Ron and Hermione had broken into the Ministry? He didn't often think about it on the few occasions he came to the Ministry, but the deceitful nature of today's visit made him remember the break in. Overall, that day had gone well...but would today?

He and Ginny crammed themselves into the telephone box, Ginny's back pressed right up against the dirty panes of glass as Harry fumbled with the buttons on the dial, selecting the correct sequence.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Harry and Ginny Potter," he recited, taking her hand as he anticipated the circus they were going to find in the atrium. "Here for the Malfoy trial."

"Thank you."

The telephone box shuddered as it began to move, the pavement rising up above them as they sank down. In the dim light from overhead Harry leant over and gave Ginny a soft kiss, sighing as she put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. They would have the brief journey down to the atrium to themselves, upon which time they would have to face the reality of what was happening to them.

"Everything's going to be okay," he promised her, kissing her again as the telephone box continued descending.

"I know," she replied. "I trust you."

He smiled gently, checking their appearance once again as his eyes fell on her belly. "I trust you too."

They broke apart as light began to fill the box from below, the ministry atrium appearing at their feet and rising up to greet them with blinding lights and flashes. Reporters were waiting for them as expected, and as soon as Harry and Ginny stepped out of the telephone box they were flanked by Ministry security, just as planned. Holding her hand, Harry led Ginny through the gaggle of people towards where he could see Ron waiting for them, wearing his APE uniform.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you," he greeted Ginny, standing on her other side and politely telling reporters to 'bugger off.' "Did you drop Teddy off at home?"

"Huh?" Ginny said, faltering at her first lie. "Oh, no...I'll explain in a minute."

"Okay, well alright," he muttered distractedly. "We've just gotta get to the elevators, I've reserved one for us."

"You can do that?" Harry asked, trying to act naturally. "You can just reserve an elevator."

"Hmmm probably not...but I did. Here, it's this one."

Allowing Ron to sweep them into the elevator, Harry avoided looking at the people outside, breathing a sigh of relief as the doors closed. Ginny echoed this sigh, leaning up against Harry as the elevator jolted into action when Ron pressed the button.

"We're going to Courtroom Ten first," he told them. "We're a bit early, but it's fine. From there Glenn will take us through the back corridors to Courtroom Three, where the real trial is."

"Okay," Harry and Ginny replied in unison.

Ron nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking around the elevator. "You guys are awfully quiet."

"Tired," Harry replied automatically.

"Ah...big night of 'inducing labour'?" he joked.

Harry raised his eyebrows at him. "Sure...something like that."

"Okay," Ron nodded again. "How's the baby? What about your cervix?"

"Ron!" Ginny said incredulously.

"What? Just trying to relieve the tension."

"My cervix is none of your business! Merlin, don't you filter the thoughts that come into your head?"

"Some of them," he admitted. "It was a genuine question..."

"He's your brother," Harry muttered, seeing the exasperated look Ginny was giving him.

"I wish I was adopted."

"So where's Ted?" Ron asked, the elevator giving a particularly rough jolt. "I must have missed you dropping him around. Feeling better?"

"Yeah, he's feeling better," Ginny answered. "We actually dropped him off at Connor's house for the day."

"Connor?"

"He's Teddy's friend from the village. He was going around later this afternoon, so I just called his mum and asked if Teddy could come early."

"Oh," Ron said in disappointment. "Hermione wasn't sure whether to expect him or not, that's all. At least he's feeling better."

"Yeah, he is," Ginny confirmed, glancing at Harry as she spoke. He squeezed her hand reassuringly, telling her that she had done well.

They rode the rest of the way down in a comfortable silence, with all three of them dreading what they would find on the other side of the elevator doors. It wasn't as bad as Harry expected though, with the corridors being filled mainly by Ministry officials and security personnel. Steeling themselves, the followed Ron into the corridor, Harry placing his hand on the centre of Ginny's back. All eyes were on them as they made their way down the corridor, stopping to shake a few hands and exchange polite greetings. Thankfully Ron kept them moving, and all too soon Glenn Allworth was leading them out of Courtroom three and into the back passages of the Ministry.

Although the corridor outside Courtroom ten was busy, the atmosphere was quiet and subdued, a stark contrast to the flurry of excitement and anticipation from reporters and nosy spectators. As usual Harry's appearance was noticed immediately, but there was no time for it to stir up any excitement. After they joined Molly and Arthur, Ron apologised that it was time for Harry to go.

"Good luck," Ginny whispered, sharing a brief kiss with him.

"You too," he replied, taking a deep breath. Replacing the calm expression on his face, he farewelled Molly and Arthur before Ron introduced him to the security guard who would take him to a waiting room.

They departed quickly, Harry nervously following the wizard down the dark corridor. Was this man one of them? Was he watching him, making sure he didn't do anything stupid? If he was involved, the man didn't say anything to give himself away, merely inviting Harry to help himself to the tea and coffee facilities, promising that lunch would be provided.

Thanking the security guard, Harry stepped inside the comfortable room as the door was closed behind him, shutting him off from the outside world and the trial. The room was pleasantly dressed, hosting a round table and comfortable couch alongside a small kitchenette. Not even considering a cup of coffee, Harry sat down at the small round table and absently picked up one of the magazines, looking at the cover before putting it back down.

It was still only nine thirty. His time to testify hours away. He thrummed his fingers against the table top for a few minutes, eventually resting his head in his hand and briefly closing his eyes. Having fallen asleep he jolted awake again, giving a low groan as he looked around and remembered where he was. His eyes were still drooping, his head heavy and sluggish as he dragged himself to his feet and trudged over to the low couch beneath the fake window, slumping down onto it with a great sigh. He occupies his thoughts by thinking of Teddy, reminding himself how important it was not to screw this up. It didn't matter that this was his chance to finally put away someone from the Malfoy family, to extract a small amount of vengeance for Fred's death. Today was about Teddy, and nothing else.

Ginny waited patiently with her parents as the time drew closer and closer to ten o'clock. With Harry and Ron both gone to separate waiting rooms, she felt all that more vulnerable to attack, though she knew one was not going to come for her. It was a ridiculous notion…no one was going to attack her that day…no one was going to hurt the baby inside her. They already had Teddy. The only purpose of today was to bring him home safely.

Although the corridor was busy with people, their chatter was quite subdued, meaning that when it died down completely everyone noticed. Looking around, Ginny felt Molly take a sharp breath as Narcissa and Draco Malfoy came down the corridor towards them. The corridor was silent now, watching the two families draw nearer each other until the Malfoys moved straight into the courtroom, both of them avoiding eye contact at all costs. Reassuring his wife, Arthur placed his hand on her shoulder and did the same to Ginny.

"I think that's our cue to go in."

They followed the Malfoy's inside the courtroom, Ginny's eyes constantly darting around the large courtroom, looking for some indication that the men who had attacked them were present. She wasn't quite sure what she had expected to find. A neon sign flashing over a few heads would have been most convenient, but there was no indication from anywhere that the men were there. Nevertheless, she knew they were there, watching both she and Harry with great care, listening to what they said and how they reacted, waiting for them to unwittingly send out some kind of distress signal to their families. They both knew better than trying to do something like that.

Moving down the aisle, her mum and dad spotted Sirius sitting close to the front, having saved a few seats for them. He nodded to them as they approached, standing up and greeting them as they shuffled down the row.

"Morning Arthur, Molly," Sirius said, greeting them first. "How are you?"

"Oh, we're well," Arthur replied, pretending to forget all about seeing Draco Malfoy in the halls. "Yourself?"

"Good thanks. Keen to get this over with. Ginny, how're you?"

"Good thanks," she said, dropping into her seat and placing her handbag beside her. Ron would be joining them after his brief testimony.

"How's Harry?" Sirius asked, leaning behind her parents to talk to her. "Is he holding up alright?"

"He's fine, thanks."

"Did he get much sleep last night? I saw him in the hallway, he looked tired," he commented, still leaning back.

"Oh, well...you know Harry," she said offhandedly, pretending to rummage through her handbag. Brushing aside the muesli bar wrapper Teddy had left in there, she found her bottle of water and took a small sip, politely excusing herself from Sirius' questions.

She sat quietly as her parents and father-in-law talked, her eyes still darting around the room nervously. Every witch or wizard walking past her could be one of them...could be spying and watching her without her knowledge. Accidentally catching the eye of a wizard who sat down behind her, she whirled back around when he smiled at her. Keeping her head forward now, she took a few deep breaths, reminding herself not to question absolutely everything that happened now.

Tensing up, Ginny blew out a long, slow breath as a tight pain seized her across the belly again, radiating into her back as it peaked a little while later. Breathing slowly, she avoided her mother's gaze as the contraction eased and then faded completely. _Another one down, _she thought to herself.

"Ginevra," Molly whispered to her a few minutes later, placing her hand on Ginny's arm. "Tell me about these contractions you're having."

Ginny scoffed to herself, knowing her mother was not easily fooled. "They're just cramps."

"When are you having them? How frequent are they?"

"Erm...every twenty minutes or so," she whispered lowly, trying to down play it. "But really, I'm okay."

"Of course you are," Molly smiled, patting her arm. "Have you got your notebook?"

"My what?"

"Have you got a notebook? Something to jot down the times?"

"No, probably not," she sighed, turning back to her handbag before abandoning her task. "It's fine, Mum...I'm not really worried about writing everything down."

Molly seemed to consider this for a moment, finally giving her a short nod. "Alright then," she whispered back. "Let me know if you want anything."

"Thanks Mum," she said, checking her watch as she saw the members of Wizengamot filing into the high seats above the stage.

It was almost ten o'clock, but Lucius Malfoy wasn't there yet. Was he supposed to be there already? His lawyer was sitting alone at the table next to an empty seat, while adjacent to them the Ministry lawyer and her assistant sat at the other table, an array of parchment set out before them. Watching the Wizengamot, Ginny frowned as she noticed three of them separating themselves from the others, taking the highest three seats that showed them the entire courtroom.

"Sirius," Ginny called, leaning back to see him behind her parents.

"Yeah?"

"What's with those three?" she asked, indicating to the three members who sat in segregation.

"They're in charge," he explained. "With a case this big, they're here to make sure the lawyers behave themselves, and that no bias is presented. They don't decide guilt unless the Wizengamot panel can't come to a decision."

"That's those guys? Why are there only...eight of them?"

"Couldn't get any more members who don't know Harry, or the Malfoys. It's a bit difficult with those two in the courtroom."

"Fair enough," she agreed. "Thanks."

There was a loud clanging from behind, and Ginny swung around in paranoia, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw that the large doors had closed with echoing finality, guarded closely by two members of Magical Law Enforcement, two members with whom Ginny had worked over an illegally imported Chimera egg. Catching her eye, one of them smiled and gave her a nod of recognition, which she politely returned before sitting back straight in her seat.

Growing nervous, she wished Harry was still with her, having forgotten how much they depended on each other during the bad times. Thinking of how alone he must feel right now, she comforted herself by remembering how well he coped under pressure, how well he had coped in the last eighteen or so hours since he had come home unknowingly. He would keep it together today, and she had to do the same. Reciting the story in her head, Ginny tapped her fingers against her knees as everyone in the courtroom either took their seats or got into position, the three Wizengamot at the very front shuffling some parchment before calling the courtroom to attention.

"Attention please," the wizard sitting in the middle called out, his voice magnified. "I'm calling the courtroom into order."

The hum of voices died down, and Ginny immediately felt like she was back in Transfiguration class, that she and everyone around her were like students waiting for McGonagall to begin her lesson. Looking around again, she assessed the faces around her, committing as many as possible to her memory.

"The Wizengamot panel would like to begin today's proceedings with a reminder to the guests of the court, that no outbursts of any kind will be tolerated. While we understand that the Second War and the impact on our community is everlasting, our purpose today is a fair trial. Any guests of the court who make outbursts or political statements of any kind will be escorted from the courtroom. In addition, this courtroom is closed to all media personnel, including, but not limited to reporters for the Daily Prophet and other such forms of print.

"Presiding over the Wizengamot panel and today's courtroom is myself, Walter Craige, and my co-workers Joan Sutherland and Patrick Hurst. We will begin today's proceedings with the arrival of the defendant against the charges, Mr Lucius Malfoy."

There was a low groan as a door to the left of the stage opened, three figures entering the courtroom. Lucius Malfoy was escorted with a guard on either side, his hands in cuffs in front of him as they led him to take a seat beside his lawyer. Aside from the cuffs and the guards, Lucius Malfoy looked as strong and proud as he had during the height of his ministry power and influence, before the Second War broke out. He wore the finely woven robes associated with his family, and his hair was long and slick down his back. Looking into the gallery, he gave a brief nod to Narcissa and Draco, who sat directly behind his table. Watching the family together again, Ginny felt the familiar pang of loss and heartache that family had caused them, not only for what Draco had done to Fred, but also for what Lucius had done to Harry.

She tried not to, for fear of feeling like a horrible person, but she often wondered what Harry would be like if Lucius Malfoy had never abducted him, if his pain and torment had been finished with what had happened to him after his seventeenth birthday. Would anything be different? Would he sleep better at night with only half of the pain to deal with? Five years later he still did not deal with most of his problems. Maybe...just maybe he wouldn't have turned to alcohol during the war, and he wouldn't have regarded it so desperately.

"Today, the twenty ninth of December, two thousand and two, we will hear the case of Lucius Malfoy vs the Ministry of Magic and Harry Potter. With the accused being present, the charges will be heard," Walter Craige began.

Malfoy and his lawyer rose from their seats as the charges were read, as did Suzanne Price and her assistant. Ginny watched Lucius Malfoy very carefully, waiting to see some sign of recognition of what he had done. Did he know what was going on today? Did he know that Harry was going to lie? Was that why he looked so confident?

"Lucius Malfoy. You have been brought before the Wizengamot today to answer charges relating to Death Eater activities in April, nineteen ninety eight. You will be answering to one charge of kidnapping, multiple charges of using an Unforgivable Curse, and multiple charges of torture resulting in permanent physical harm. You stand accused that these crimes were committed over a period of three days, beginning the sixth of April and ending the ninth of April, nineteen ninety eight. Your victim, Harry James Potter, who was seventeen at the time of the offence, intends to testify in support of these charges.

"How do you plea to these charges?"

"Not guilty, your Honors," Malfoy's lawyer, Arnold Swatz proclaimed. "On the basis that sufficient evidence has not been obtained to prove guilt beyond a reasonable doubt."

"So noted."

Within a few minutes, Ginny found herself tuning out to what was being said, a part of her not understanding some of it, and a part of her not wanting to understand. Suzanne Price seemed to talk for a very long time, first presenting the written record of Sirius' testimony. Glancing sidelong at Sirius, Ginny was grateful to him for making that blindingly obvious false statement, effectively keeping Severus Snape out of the Ministry limelight. She wasn't sure what had happened to her old potions master after the war, though she trusted Harry's belief in his innocence, despite the murder of Dumbledore. When Harry spoke so definitively about his innocence, and insisted Snape be left alone, no one had questioned him further. Since then, Snape had made no appearance in their lives.

Struggling to pay attention, Ginny finally relented to her mother's suggestion, quietly asking her for a piece of parchment just as the next contraction began to fade. Noting down the definite contractions she had been experiencing that morning, Ginny felt slightly more organised, a little more in control. There was nothing to worry about just yet. Her legs were staying firmly closed. Tucking the parchment into her pocket, she tried her best to pay attention, listening to the portly little man who was currently testifying.

"You owned a shop in Knockturn Alley, didn't you Mr. Taylor?"

"Yes, Ma'am...I did."

"What can you tell me about April the sixth, nineteen ninety eight."

The man seemed to shrug. "Just a normal day Ma'am. That was until bloody Harry Potter came tearing through my shop..."

"Harry Potter came into your shop?" Price asked, standing at her desk.

"Yes, 'e did. He went from one door on this side...right across to the other door...nearly didn't bloody recognise him he was moving so quickly."

"How did you recognise him?"

"Well I followed him outside, didn't I. That was after Lucius Malfoy came tearing after 'im."

"You saw Lucius Malfoy pursuing Harry Potter?"

"Yep, I did. He chased him right down the alley, and then I reckon he lost track of him."

"What happened next?"

"Well he was up on the roofs, wasn't he?" Mr Taylor said in awe. "Young Harry Potter, running across roofs while Malfoy's followin' him down on the ground. They were casting spells and making a mess in the alley. I reckon he near broke both 'is legs when he came down."

"He jumped?"

"Off the roof? Yes he did Ma'am. Then a moment later...he was gone again...as quick as he 'ad come."

"Where did he go?"

"Up Diagon Alley."

"Did anyone follow him?"

Mr Taylor nodded very slowly. "Yes. Lucius Malfoy went chargin' off after him not long after."

Price seemed to give this careful consideration. "Are you sure it was Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yep."

"Could it have been anyone else?"

"'ave you seen any other wizard silly enough to grow 'is hair that long? It was Lucius Malfoy, following Harry Potter up Diagon Alley. I'll eat my hat if it was someone else...so to speak."

"Thank you Mr Taylor, I appreciate your testimony."

Price sat down, sitting up straight and proud as she looked to the prosecution beside her.

"Does the prosecution have any questions for Mr Taylor?"

"Yes, your Honors," Arnold Swatz said, standing up from his chair. In his hand, he held a piece of parchment. "Mr Taylor...are you currently under investigation for tax fraud?"

Mr Taylor hesitated. "I've not...been found guilty."

"What about dealing in prohibited substances? In November of this year, you were charged with buying powdered Hippogriff claws."

"Those charges were dropped," he said indignantly.

"Yes, they were," Swatz continued, picking up his next piece of parchment. "Right around the time you signed your consent to testify form, for this trial. Is that correct?"

There was a slight murmur around the courtroom, the panel of Wizengamot sitting up a little straighter as they listened.

"I do not recall when I signed that form...or when the charges were dropped," Mr Taylor replied carefully.

"Are you an honest man, Mr Taylor?"

"Well...I'm not perfect..."

"Do you frequently keep company with known crooks such as Mundugnus Fletcher? Ludo Bagman?"

"They're friends..."

"The truth is, Mr Taylor, is that you're not the most honest man. Are you? You're making very serious allegations against a man of fine repute in the wizarding community, and we're expected to believe you to be truthful?"

"Well, I-"

"I have no further questions, thank you Mr Taylor."

Swatz sat back down at the table, talking quietly to Malfoy as the courtroom murmured quietly. Glancing to her parents, Ginny saw their apprehensive looks.

"Mr Taylor," Price began, standing up again. "Do you recall the day you first came into my office? Let me help you, it was the day Harry Potter announced that he would be testifying today, and he very briefly detailed his experiences on the sixth of April."

"Yep...I remember that day."

"What happened that day?"

"I came to you...said I remembered Harry Potter bein' chased down."

Price nodded. "Were you telling the truth?"

"Yes, I was!"

"Are you telling the truth now?"

"Yes!"

She smiled at him. "For the court's record...Mr Taylor's arrest for buying powdered Hippogriff claws came two months after he came forward about the happenings of April sixth. Thank you, Mr Taylor."

"Erm...you're welcome?"

"What just happened?" Molly whispered to Ginny.

"She put that toe-rag prosecutor in his place," Ginny smiled. "I like this witch."

"Oh good," she sighed. "I wasn't so sure there for a moment."

"Shhh," Arthur whispered, leaning forward. "Ron's up next they just said."

Even after so long, it was still strange to see Ron walking around in his APEs uniform, talking about organised crime and Death Eaters like it was a game of chess. For him, the war hadn't ended, with the Malfoy family being a constant thorn in his side that he could never quite get rid of. When the murder charges against Draco Malfoy had been dismissed, Ron had taken it as a personal insult against the newly formed department, and that family had become his secret focus. Watching him get up and testify against a member of that family should have been a proud moment as his little sister. Now though, all she could think about was how disappointed Ron was going to be with she and Harry. He wouldn't understand at first...would they ever get the chance to fully explain?

"We've been friends for over ten years," Ron answered his first question.

"Would you say that you're close?"

"Even without being brothers-in-law, we've always been like brothers...we fight like brothers, and we get along like brothers."

Price nodded slowly, considering this. "Does Harry ever talk about those three days?"

"The three days with Lucius Malfoy? No. Never."

"Why do you think that is?"

Ron seemed to consider this. "I'm not sure...like I said, he doesn't talk about it."

"Were you there that day?"

"Yes."

"What were you doing?"

"We had broken into Gringotts," he answered without concern. "We'd stolen something very valuable...and I was helping take it to safety."

"Where was Harry?"

"Following me from behind. He was under his Invisibility Cloak, so I thought he was safe."

"Did you see Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yes. He was coming down Diagon Alley, heading right towards me."

"What did you do?"

"I kept going...I had to."

"You thought Harry would be safe?"

"Yes."

"When did you realise something was wrong? When did you realise Harry was in trouble?"

"When he didn't turn up in Muggle London. I went back and looked for him."

"What did you find?"

"I found his Invisibility Cloak in the alleyway, and I found his wand and glasses in the Weasley Wizard Wheezes shop, which was closed down at the time."

"What else did you find in that shop?"

"Blood. A lot of it, too."

There was a slight pause, Price allowing that information to sink in. "When did you next see Harry?"

Ron cleared his throat. "It was erm...five days or six later. He'd already been rescued, and had been recovering at a friend's house."

"How did he look?"

Ron shrugged. "He looked pretty okay, to be honest. He was tired, had headaches. Er...he had a broken arm, and he had white scars up the side of his face...they've faded now."

"Did he seem himself?"

"He was a bit quieter than usual...had trouble sleeping and eating. He was angry too... a lot."

"Did he tell you who did it?"

"Yes," Ron said confidently. "He told us it was Lucius Malfoy."

"How certain was he?"

"Very certain."

"Did you believe him?"

"Yes."

"You didn't think he was confused...misguided?"

"No. He was completely himself...he knows who tortured him."

"Thank you, Mr Weasley."

There was another slight pause as Price sat down and Swatz stood up, waiting patiently for the court scribe to give him the go ahead. Swatz seemed to consider Ron for a long moment.

"Mr Weasley...did you see Lucius Malfoy torturing Mr Potter?"

"No."

"Did you see him kidnap Mr Potter?"

"No."

"Were you a part of his...rescue team?"

"No."

"Then what other than Mr Potter's testimony, leads you to believe his story?"

"He had the means to commit the crime, he had the opportunity, and he had one hell of a motive. We had stolen something from Lucius Malfoy's family vault...that's why he tortured Harry, to find out where it had been taken."

"But where's the evidence? Mr Potter's statement was not taken under the influence of Veritaserum, nor have any supportive memories of the incidents been given to the court today. The fact is, Mr Weasley...you have no evidence against my client. Only hearsay."

Ron took a low breath and smiled. "That's for the Wizengamot to decide."

The court broke for a short recess after twelve thirty, allowing Ginny a few short minutes to finally go to the loo. She would gladly allow a busy schedule for her boobs as long as she could finally have her bladder back, a thought that was more persistent today during court. As soon as Suzanne Price's next witness had finished testifying she had seen Lucius Malfoy torturing someone else during the war, the Wizengamot panel of three had called for a break of half an hour, Ginny cheering inside at the announcement.

Ginny did her best to look un-rushed as she made her way towards the 'ladies,' Molly following her into the cubicle next door. Ginny couldn't help but smile grimly as her mum started chatting idly next door, horribly reminded of her school days at Hogwarts when one could not go to the loo unaccompanied by at least one friend. Even for a tomboy like Ginny who wasn't bothered with hair or makeup, it was a ritual teenage girls could not avoid, and judging by her mother's unabashed chatting, nothing much changed with age.

"...so every half hour, for about thirty seconds. Is that right, dear?"

"Yes, Mum," she replied, finishing up quickly.

"And they're not too awful just yet? You handle them very well, although I don't recommend clenching your teeth the way you do, you'll give yourself a headache. Has your Healer taken you through some breathing exercises yet?"

"Yes, Mum."

"Well, start practicing them."

"Okay," she agreed, opening the cubicle door and swinging her bag over her shoulder.

Stepping out of the cubicle, Ginny wobbled on her high heeled shoes as she saw the masked man who had terrorised her the day before standing in front of the sink. He wore his mask as usual, and his black clothing, and her heart pounded as she looked at him in shock. He stood there smiling at her, doing nothing. Frightened, Ginny glanced back at the cubicle her mum occupied, who was still chatting away to her. What was going to happen now? Was the man going to reveal himself to her mum? Would she be sucked into everything too?

Looking back to him, Ginny held her breath as the man raised his finger to his lips and shushed her, his short nod of approval telling her everything without words. She was doing well...he approved.

"Ginny?" Molly called hesitantly. "Are you still out there? I'm not talking to myself, am I?"

"I-I'm here," she said hastily, not wanting to rush her Mum.

"Well, have you decided if Harry will be there during the birth or not?"

She didn't answer, the man lowering his hand before turning and walking away. As he reached the door he pulled his mask up and over his head, revealing shortly cropped brown hair. He left without showing his face.

"Sorry, Mum?" Ginny said, finally catching her breath. She stood there in the middle of the bathroom, still rooted to the spot.

"Will Harry be there during the birth?"

"Of course he will, Mum," Ginny sighed, getting herself together at the mention of Harry's name. Washing her hands, she patted her cheeks with some cold water and then rummaged through her handbag. She combed her hair and took a deep breath, not wanting to look upset. Glancing at the bathroom door, she wondered if the masked man was waiting on the other side.

"Just curious," Molly apologised, coming out of the cubicle and washing her hands. "It wasn't done like that when I was having babies, although we had to make an exception with the twins. We needed all the hands we could get. Then of course after that, well your father was just there, wasn't he."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Molly looked at her daughter critically. "I'm sorry, dear, have I upset you with all this talk?"

"No, Mum, everything's fine. I just want this day over with," she sighed, turning back to her handbag to avoid her mum's gaze. Needing something to do, she grabbed a hardly used lipstick and applied it carefully, watching her mum from the corner of her eye.

"Come on then," Molly said kindly, putting her arm through Ginny's. "Let's get back out there."

Following her mum outside, Ginny looked around the quiet corridor for any sign of the masked man, for any wizard who was sporting short brown hair. No one matching that appearance could be seen, and so she tried to forget about him as they headed back towards the courtroom and rejoined her family. Ron had finally joined them, though he had changed out of his APE uniform and into regular robes. He, Sirius and Arthur were talking quietly, standing out of ear shot of the few cunning reporters who had managed to slip down the corridor.

"Hey...sister," he greeted her awkwardly, giving her a hug. He was looking rather clammy, still nervous from having testified.

"Are you alright?" she asked in concern.

"Yeah, yeah, no I'm fine," he smiled, trying to squash his nerves as he calmed down. "How are you?"

"You're not going to ask about my-"

"No!" he insisted readily, blushing.

"Okay...then I'm fine," she insisted, glancing around at the people surrounding them. Any one of them could be watching her. "You though...you look like you just crapped your pants."

"Ginevra!" her Mum scolded, batting her arm in disapproval.

"Wha-He does!" she claimed, Arthur and Sirius chuckling at Ron's expense.

"She thinks _I _say inappropriate things," Ron muttered lowly, looking at the ground for support.

Ginny sighed. "He does! Mum, this morning he asked me about my cer-"

"Don't say it," Ron moaned pathetically. "I can't believe _I _said it."

"Alright," Arthur intervened, moving to stand in between the two of them. "I'm separating you. Now, no more fighting."

Reminding herself to smile, Ginny waited patiently with her family as one o'clock drew nearer, wishing she could see Harry. He must be bored out of his mind, itching to do something and to get his task over with. He would not be happy with being made to wait, the need to act was never something he had put off or ignored. If Ginny knew him at all, he would be going mad in his solitary waiting room. Thinking again about what he was going to say, Ginny's heart gave a horrible jolt. This was going to change everything. Even if they did get Teddy back, would anyone believe them? It was doubtful that Lucius Malfoy could ever be charged with torturing Harry again, even if the reasons for his lies had become public. Would he be released today? If he was found 'not guilty' he'd be released immediately. Ron would take care of it though...he always did.

"Oi," Ron said sharply, batting her hand away from her mouth. "You're gonna find bone there."

"Oh, right," she said sheepishly, realising she had been biting her nails unconsciously. It was a habit that Harry hated, one that Teddy had picked up from her and had taken months to break. Even now if Harry caught her biting her nails he would smack her hand, threatening to coat her fingers with vinegar to stop her. "Thanks, Ron."

"You alright?" he asked, taking her arm as they followed the others back into the courtroom.

"Yeah," she said guiltily, not deserving his chivalry.

"He'll be fine," Ron said assuringly, thinking he knew what she was worried about. "He's prepared, he wants this over...he's gonna be great up there."

"I know," she agreed, but for entirely different reasons.

Taking their seats, Ginny clenched her hands in her lap and began rehearsing what she was going to say, making sure she was getting everything right. They were going to be upset with Harry's testimony, their emotions directed to her in Harry's absence. If she was prepared and well rehearsed, she wouldn't slip up. Looking around, she watched as Draco and Narcissa Malfoy walked down the centre aisle and took their seats behind the table where Lucius would sit. They avoided the gaze of her family, sitting alone on the bench. They were the only ones there in support of Lucius Malfoy, pretty minuscule in comparison to those who had turned up in support of Harry. Aside from the well-wishers and onlookers who had greeted them in the atrium, there were a half dozen Order Members sitting in the courtroom to watch Malfoy be put away. Behind her in the very back corner, Hagrid and Professor McGonagall were there in support too.

Looking back to the Malfoys, Ginny couldn't help but wonder if they were in on it, if they had been involved in Teddy's kidnapping. Did they know what was going on? Did they know what Harry was going to say? It would be little surprise to anyone if they were involved, though it all seemed like rather a lot of effort just to get Lucius out of prison. What had Harry said to her last night? He was as confused as she was, wondering why someone would go to all the effort of making him lie if Malfoy wasn't even going to be released in the first place. He would be arrested again, before he even left the courtroom. In the back of her mind, Ginny knew something else was going on, something they didn't know about, but as long as they got Teddy back safely she couldn't care less.

The trial restarted, Lucius Malfoy being brought back in as the Wizengamot panel of three went through a few basic duties, reminding the court again about not making outbursts. Glancing at Ron beside her, who looked nervous for Harry's testimony, she wondered if he would be the one to make the first outburst that day. The next few minutes seemed to pass in a shuffling of parchment and quiet chatter among the Wizengamot, while the prosecution and defence sat quietly, awaiting the go ahead to begin. The middle Wizengamot member gave a short nod as the rest of them quietened down, paying attention.

Suzanne Price stood up from her desk. "I'd like to call my next witness, Mr Harry James Potter, to the courtroom."

There was a slight murmur, the door that had admitted the other witnesses opening below the high table where the Wizengamot panel sat. Harry emerged, accompanied by a member of Magical Law Enforcement who escorted him over to the table where the others had sat. Completely ignoring all three of the Malfoys, he took the seat, his eyes scanning the courtroom until he found her, and she gave him a small smile. Sitting beside her, Molly took one of Ginny's hands in her own, giving her more moral support than she realised.

"Harry James Potter?" the Magical Law Enforcement officer asked.

"Yes."

"Do you come here of your own free will?"

"Yes."

_That's the first lie, _Ginny thought to herself.

"Do you intend to tell the truth today?

"Yes."

_Second._

The officer stepped aside, allowing Ginny another unobstructed view of her husband. Unlike her, he didn't look nervous, he didn't look at all worried about what he was going to do, if anything only a little serious. He spoke well, clearly answering his first two questions. Reassuring herself, Ginny knew he was doing okay.

"Thanks for coming today, Harry," Price said, smiling at him encouragingly.

"You're welcome."

"I'm sorry to hear the Arrows lost yesterday."

"So were we."

Price smiled. "You've been playing Quidditch for how many years?"

"This is my third season."

"That must be nice...a change of pace from the war."

Harry hesitated, not expecting so much small talk. "Yeah."

"You were involved heavily in the war, weren't you, Harry?"

There was a low murmur of laughter from around the room, and even Harry smiled. "Yeah, you could say that."

"You did a lot of things during the war, didn't you?"

"Many different things."

"We don't seem to know much about it all," Price said, her tone curious rather than accusatory.

"No, I guess you don't."

"For how long were you on the run?"

Harry cleared his throat, thinking. "About six months."

"What did you do in those six months?"

"Many different things," he replied evasively.

Price nodded. "In nineteen ninety nine, there was an official hearing into the happenings at Gringotts Bank, on April six of nineteen ninety eight. You confessed to robbing the bank, explaining that those efforts were due to actions against Lord Voldemort and the Death Eater community. Is that right?"

"Yes."

"Is that the day you were kidnapped from Diagon Alley?"

"Yes."

"That's the day you were chased through Knockturn and Diagon Alley?"

"Yes."

"How did the kidnapping occur?"

"I was overpowered," Harry replied very simply. "I was hurt, and I passed out."

"What happened next?"

"I came round...I was tied up."

"How were you hurt?"

"I'd cut the femoral artery on my right leg, and I had a broken wrist...I remember being dizzy."

"Tell me more about how you were tied up."

Harry never faltered. "My feet were tied with invisible bonds, and I couldn't move from where I was standing. My hands were tied with invisible bonds at shoulder height, and I couldn't move them either."

"Was it comfortable?"

"No."

Price nodded, picking up a sheet of parchment her assistant passed her. "During your interview, June thirty first of this year, with Glenn Allworth, you described the pain from your bindings as _agony._ Why was that?"

Harry scratched his neck, remembering. "I couldn't lie down...I had to either stand or hang with my hands above my head. That's how I woke up."

"Your abductor did that for a reason, didn't he?"

"Yes, so that I couldn't sleep."

"You couldn't sleep?" she questioned, as if she didn't already know his entire testimony. "At all?"

"Not unless I was unconscious, or unless I couldn't stand any more."

"For how long did this go on?"

"At the time, I didn't know. I found out later that it was about three days."

"Is that all that happened?"

"No. I was tortured for information about what I had stolen from Gringotts."

"How were you tortured?" she asked without preamble.

Harry however, hesitated again, scratching his neck. "I was beaten, and the Cruciatus curse was used a lot. Then with their wand, my abductor reopened the scars I had from my previous abduction nine months before."

"How else?"

"I was also held under water for long periods of time."

"For how long did that last?"

"I don't know," he said, regaining some confidence. "A few hours, I think."

"You passed out once or twice, didn't you," she said, consulting the parchment in her hands. "In your interview in June, you said that on one occasion, you lost consciousness under water, and had to be revived by your torturer. Is that true?"

"Yes."

Turning to her mum, Ginny patted the back of hand. "Mum, that hurts," she whispered, breathing a sigh of relief when Molly relinquished her tight grip. Molly smiled apologetically, taking a deep breath as she tried to stem her watering eyes. Ginny on the other hand, was too intent on assessing each of Harry's answers for quality to be upset by them. There was time later to be upset for him.

"What happened after you came around?"

"I was put back in the water, and we continued."

"Is that the last thing you remember?"

"Yes," Harry nodded. "The next thing I knew, I was waking up and everything was okay."

"You'd been rescued?"

"Yes, by my godfather, Sirius Black."

"And you were well, were you? In perfect health?"

Harry shook his head. "My arm was still broken, and my skin was still healing from the cuts. Same with the cut on my leg."

Price nodded, turning around to something she had behind her chair. "Your Honors of the Wizengamot, I'd like to present this photograph to the court."

"Noted," Walter Craige agreed.

Removing the poster sized photograph, Suzanne Price stepped forward out into the space between her desk and Harry's. She showed Harry the photograph first, and Ginny watched as his face paled.

"Do you recognise this person, Harry?"

He didn't answer for a moment, still looking at the large photograph before answering. "Yes."

"Who is it?"

"Me."

"When was it taken?"

"I'm not sure."

Satisfied with his answer, Price turned around and showed the picture to the Wizengamot, allowing Ginny and everyone else a clear look as well. Beside her, Molly gasped and clenched her hand again, echoing the low gasp from around the courtroom. The photograph was of Harry, asleep on the couch at Remus and Tonk's cottage. In the bottom of the photograph you could just see the top of Ginny's head, who lay beside him as he finally slept. Remus had taken it the day after Harry had first awoken, before his minor injuries had been fully healed.

The white scars that had now faded were clearly visible up the side of his face, highlighted by the purple and black bruises that were visible. The scars on his jaw and neck that the public were so familiar with now were unhealed, red and painful looking against the bruises and white skin that showed through. Across his chest rested his left arm, still clad in the bandage and splint Tonks had made to allow the broken bone time to settle. His fingers were purple with bruises.

"It was taken by Remus Lupin, on April tenth, nineteen ninety eight. Did you know this photograph existed?"

"No."

"Does it accurately depict the injuries your torturer inflicted?"

"Some of them," he replied slowly.

Ginny held her breath now, knowing what was coming next. She glanced at Ron beside her and apologised silently, knowing that he too was awaiting the next phase of the questioning. Price was going to ask who had done this...and Harry was going to set the whole courtroom into a spin with his answer.

"Did one person do this to you?" Price asked next, putting the oversized photograph on a stand at the front of the room. She returned to her place at the table as Harry answered.

"Yes," Harry replied, still looking at the photograph with a mixture of shock and anger.

"You had one torturer? There was no one else, no accomplice?"

"Just one."

Price nodded again, clearly satisfied by Harry's answers thus far. "Harry...will you please tell the court who committed these crimes against you."

The whole courtroom was silent, Harry looking to Ginny again before giving his answer. She gave him a slight nod before he broke eye contact, looking over at Lucius Malfoy.

"I don't know," he lied.

Price whirled her head around, having also been looking at Malfoy. She looked at Harry for a moment, as confused as everyone else was. A quiet murmur swept about the courtroom, the occupants confused by Harry's answer. Beside her, Molly clenched Ginny's hand even tighter, while Ron froze stiff.

"What did he just say?" he asked out of the corner of his mouth, never taking his eyes off Harry.

Ginny didn't answer, taking a deep breath as Harry looked back to her. She nodded again, encouraging him.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Price began, clearing her throat and thinking he had misheard. "I asked if you would tell the courtroom who committed these crimes."

"I said, I don't know," Harry replied quite clearly.

The murmur around the room rose with a sense of urgency, people turning to their neighbours and clarifying Harry's answer. To her right, Ginny could hear Sirius and Arthur whispering urgently until the three members of the Wizengamot instructed everyone to be quiet. Price on the other hand stood frozen, and Ginny was glad she couldn't see the woman's face. Looking over to the Malfoys, she was unsurprised to see them sitting quite calmly, impatient even.

"Ginny," Ron whispered in concern, taking her hand and making her look at him. "What's going on?"

"It's the truth," she whispered, her first lie.

Ron did not believe her. "What's going on?" he asked again. "Has something happened? Is he alright?"

"He's fine."

Price had rounded her desk and walked straight over to Harry, leaning down in front of him and speaking very quietly. Ginny watched as he shook his head, answering her. Price marched back to her desk and snatched up the parchment that lay there.

"Mr Potter. In June of this year, following the arrest of Lucius Malfoy, you stated in an interview with members of the Apprehension and Prevention of Evil office, that you were tortured by Lucius Malfoy."

"Yes, I did," he admitted.

"You said he abducted you from Diagon Alley, and that he interrogated you using extreme methods of torture. Did you, or did you not, sign a statutory declaration to that testimony?"

"I did," he answered.

"Then tell me," she continued impatiently. "Confirm those facts for me."

"It wasn't him," Harry said after a moment of hesitation. "It wasn't Malfoy."

Ron hissed under his breath, turning back to Ginny again. "He's gonna get himself arrested! Tell me what's going on, now."

"Nothing, Ron," she whispered back, ignoring her mum who was also vying for her attention. "It's the truth, okay?"

"Like hell it is!"

Suzanne Price was silent, looking at Harry long and hard, who did not break her gaze. Finally, after an excruciating silence, she turned to the Wizengamot, full of renewed vigour.

"Your Honors, I'd like to request a brief recess."

"After ten minutes?" Arnold Swatz asked, seated beside Malfoy.

"That is rather hasty," Walter Craige agreed. "I'm not inclined to grant that request."

"Then I'd like to make a motion that this witness has been tampered with."

"What is your evidence on this matter?"

With a dramatic sigh, Swatz stood up behind his desk. "Your Honors...the Ministry clearly no longer has a case against Lucius Malfoy. There is no complaining victim, and without a complaining victim there is no crime."

"We have multiple outcry witnesses, and enough evidence to convict," Price argued.

"Evidence provided by a victim who no longer claims to be a victim of my client," Swatz argued back. "That evidence is null and void."

"May I request a short recess?"

"To coach your witness? I don't think so. I move that all charges be dismissed with immediate effect."

"Mr Potter's story has never wavered in four years, until now. I would like a short recess."

"Okay, let's settle down every body," Walter Craige said, holding his hand up. "Approach, please."

Price marched up to the high bench where the three Wizengamot sat, speaking to them rather fiercely until she was joined by Swatz. They spoke for a few minutes, the Wizengamot nodding occasionally and looking to and fro, occasionally glancing at Harry who waited quietly.

"Ginny," Ron whispered again, clenching her hand. "I can help you, okay? Just tell me what's going on...tell me."

Looking at him, it was clear that he didn't believe a word of what was said. After all, he had been there too when Harry was kidnapped, when he recovered and told them all the truth. He wasn't going to accept this lie unless Ginny forced him to. Even if he could help, she couldn't ask him for it while being watched.

"Ron," she said lowly, looking him square in the eye. "It's the truth...it wasn't Malfoy...he doesn't remember who it was."

"He does! Why is he lying?"

"He's not!"

"Ginevra," Molly said from beside her. "Are you in trouble?"

"No, Mum," she whispered, looking past her to see Arthur and Sirius looking equally upset. "It's the truth...he doesn't know who did it."

Sirius wasn't taking it. He stood up very suddenly, rushing past them. "I'll get him a lawyer," he said to Ron as he moved past Ginny.

"Send them straight here," Ron nodded, also getting up. "I'll intercept Harry, find out what's going on."

The two of them left without another word, not looking back as they rushed out of the courtroom. From the rows behind them, three other witches and wizards got to their feet and rushed out, members of the APEs who were acting quickly.

"I think I'd like to hear from the witness," the witch beside Walter Craige said, turning to Price. "Mrs Price? Do you have any remaining questions for this witness?"

"No," she said bluntly, returning to her seat. By the furious look on her face, it was clear she wasn't satisfied with the Wizengamot's decision.

Swatz on the other hand, looked practically ecstatic. He returned to the table where Lucius Malfoy sat calmly, and stood in front of his chair, turning to address Harry.

"Mr Potter. I'd like to give you the opportunity to explain yourself...I sense you have something to say."

Harry paused, taking a slow breath. "Only that it wasn't Lucius Malfoy who tortured me."

Swatz nodded. "So you were tortured?" he clarified, gesturing to the large photograph. "I mean there's no denying it."

"Yes, I was tortured."

"For information about what had been stolen from Gringotts?"

"Yes."

"But you suddenly don't know who did it?"

"I've never known," Harry lied smoothly.

Swatz seemed to shrug. "You've spent four years maintaining that it was my client, Lucius Malfoy. You not only signed a statutory declaration, you announced it publicly. I for one, would like to know why."

Harry fidgeted, getting to the trickiest part of the lie. "When I came around after it was all finished, everyone there kept hassling me. Everyone wanted to know who had tortured me, and I didn't know what to say."

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't recognise my attacker. I was wearing a blindfold the entire time...and I didn't recognise their voice."

"So why did you target my client? Why did you wilfully tarnish his reputation, and then allow him to be arrested for crimes he did not commit?"

"He made sense at the time...it happened at his house, and the Order of the Phoenix had always suspected him of being a Death Eater."

"But why continue the lie? Why not confess?"

"It was easier..."

"Easier?"

"Yes."

Swatz seemed to consider this, the whole courtroom waited with baited breath for his next move.

"Are you often untruthful, Mr Potter?"

"No, not often."

"But in this case, you were."

"Yes."

"Lucius Malfoy didn't torture you?"

"No."

"You falsely accused him?"

"Yes."

"Are you answering these questions of your free will?"

"Yes."

"No one's forcing you to answer these questions in a certain way?"

"No."

Swatz nodded, turning to where Price sat and shrugging his shoulders. "Thank you Mr Potter. No more questions."

The three Wizengamot members looked at each other for a moment, Walter Craige finally turning back to Price.

"Mrs Price, do you have any further questions for this witness?"

"No I do not," she replied stiffly.

Craige nodded, turning to Harry next. "Mr Potter, the Wizengamot thanks you for your time, you may step out of the courtroom."

Without preamble, Harry stood up and allowed the Magical Law Enforcement Officer to escort him back out the way he came, the door closing behind him with a new sense of finality. Another slight murmur arose from the courtroom in the brief moment that lapsed, Ginny beginning to feel the gaze of every single witch and wizard sitting behind her.

"It's all over now," Mollyreassured her, patting the back of her hand. Though she didn't quite understand what was going on with her daughter, her support never wavered.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed, clenching her teeth as another contraction began to seize her.

Suzanne Price stood up at her desk again. "I'd now like to request a 48 hour recess, so that the possibility of witness tampering can be adequately investigated by the Ministry of Magic."

"So granted," Craige agreed, turning to address Malfoy. "Lucius Malfoy, you will be remanded again into the custody of Azkaban prison. This court will resume promptly at ten o'clock, the morning of the thirty first of December. The court is now in recess."

Chatter immediately arose at this declaration, but Ginny stayed where she was as the pain in her belly and back reached a peak, teetering off a few moments later. Taking her handbag, she allowed her dad to take her by the arm, leaving her mother behind as he hastily escorted her out of the courtroom. He was shaking as they made their way past those beginning to leave, but he remained focused as he escorted her out into the hallway and into the full glare of those waiting outside the courtroom.

Word of Harry's change of heart had spread quickly, and though she walked quickly reporters still called out to her, asking for a comment. They didn't get very far before they were flanked by Ministry security, who cleared a path for Ginny and Arthur to quickly make their way through.

"It's going to be alright," he assured her nervously, leading her in the opposite direction from the main elevators.

"I know, Dad."

"Does Harry know what he's doing?" he asked as soon as they found an empty corridor.

Glancing at the wizards who were escorting them, Ginny wondered if they were the ones keeping an eye on what she did. She chose her words carefully.

"He's telling the truth, Dad."

"But I'm so shocked," he said in absolute awe. "All this time, he's said it was Lucius Malfoy...there was never any doubt about it!"

"I know..."

"Why? Why now?"

Ginny shrugged, realising they were approaching a set of elevators normally reserved for maintenance. They stepped inside, quickly followed by the three wizards who were supposedly protecting them.

"How long have you known about this?" he asked next, still trying to wrap his head around it.

"A few days," she replied automatically.

"But...but he-"

"Harry told me a few days ago, okay Dad? He said it wasn't Malfoy...that he didn't know who it was."

"Well so what?" Arthur said angrily. "So what? Harry knows what Malfoy is! Harry knows what that entire family is! They're murderers! He knows that..."

"He's not a liar," Ginny said quietly, trying to sound like she had some conviction. "He said he couldn't lie about it anymore, he wanted to tell the truth."

"Well maybe the truth is hurting more people than it is helping!" he said angrily. "Did Harry ever think of that! He's being selfish...he's not thinking about anyone else but his own conscience!"

Ginny didn't reply, pained to hear those harsh words coming from her father, a man who normally would never speak about Harry like that. Taking a deep breath, she reminded herself that her parents had a lot riding on this trial too…they were seeking vengeance for Fred's death.

"I-I'm sorry," Arthur apologised, removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm just shocked, that's all. So sudden..."

"I know," she assured him, allowing him to take her arm again as the elevator doors opened. "It shocked me too."

The atrium was far less crowded now, no one waiting for them to arrive. The trial was meant to last all day. No one expected to see she or Harry this early. At that thought, her stomach gave a horrible jolt, realising that Harry had probably already been arrested. When would he be able to return? When would Teddy be brought back to her?

Looking across the atrium as she walked, Ginny suddenly noticed Sirius who was standing by the memorial pool, his arms folded as he listened to the other wizard standing in front of him. He looked as though he were about to be sick, his face pale white. Despite his height, he appeared to be feeling rather small, and Ginny couldn't help but worry about him and the wizard who was talking to him.

Walking faster now, she tried to pay attention to what her dad was saying. If he tried to come home with her, she'd have to fend him off.

"How are you getting home?" Arthur asked her.

"I've got the car," she explained, praying he would leave it. "I'll fly back."

"Not in this condition you won't be," he said gruffly. "Hang on, I'll make us a Portkey."

"No, Dad-"

"It's alright," he tried to assure her, fumbling around in his pockets. "I'm licensed now, I can charm something."

"No, I meant I don't need you to come home with me," she said gently, the two of them slowing to a stop near the apparition point.

He shook his head, removing a Muggle pen from his pocket and taking out his wand. "No, I think it's best someone come home with you, keep you company for a little while."

"Dad, I want to be alone, alright? I appreciate it, but I just want to be by myself for a little while."

He looked at her in surprise, wondering why she refused his help. "Ginny, I don't think that's the best idea," he reasoned. He gestured awkwardly to her belly. "I'll make you this Portkey, and then I'll send your mother over...once I find her that is."

"No," she said firmly. "Dad, please listen. I want to be alone. Don't send Mum over, okay? And don't send Hermione either, alright?"

Sighing, he passed her the pen which she took eagerly. The sooner she got back to Tetbury the sooner Teddy would be returned. "I don't know...I don't think it's best."

"I'm a married woman now, okay Dad? It's not your job to worry about me."

"In the absence of your husband, I think it's best I do worry!"

"No," she said firmly, seeing a witch out of the corner of her eye looking at her curiously. Seeing the camera in her hand, Ginny shuffled out of her line of view. "Dad, I need to go, alright, but I want to be alone. Don't let Mum come over. I'll call when I need her."

Still he hesitated, and Ginny took immediate advantage of that and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. "Trust me Dad, thanks."

Tapping the Muggle pen, she activated the Portkey which whisked her away immediately, making her feel rather nauseas when she finally landed on her feet back in Tetbury. She stood in the drive way out the front of their house, and she knew straight away that she was alone. If Teddy was there, she would feel it, the same way she could sense if Harry was home or not.

Trying not to work herself up, she rushed to make her way through the heavy falling of snow, bursting through the front door and slamming it closed. The house was exactly as they had left it that morning, yet she checked all the rooms just in case someone had been there. Maybe they had left a note, telling her where to pick Teddy up, telling her where he was. She scared Vlad as she rushed around, moving straight from her office, through the living and dining room and into the kitchen.

With her heart sinking, Ginny was forced to admit that nothing had changed. With a long sigh, she returned to the front room and sat at the foot of the staircase. Watching the front door, she waited.

A/N Judging by your reviews, I don't give you all enough credit…curse your intelligence! Curse! But thanks for them anyway, keep them coming!


	15. Chapter 15 The Weasley Intervention

The corridor on the other side of the courtroom door was blissfully empty, shielding Harry from the shocked and incredulous murmurs of those who had listened to him speak in the courtroom. As the Magical Law Enforcement officer closed the door and began to escort him back down the corridor, Harry breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that the first part was over now. The next task, perhaps one that would prove the most difficult, would be getting Ron to believe him. After seeing he and Sirius rushing out of the courtroom, Harry knew exactly who he was going to find waiting for him, and his best mate did not let him down.

Ron was waiting at the end of the hall for him, his jaw clenched tight and his arms folded across his chest. Seeing his approach, Ron started forward, looking as though he were on the verge of a major panic attack.

"I'll escort the witness from here," he said roughly, taking Harry by the arm. Setting a hasty pace, Ron tugged Harry along down the corridor, strangely silent until they rounded the corner and stepped into a small alcove. "Sirius is getting you a lawyer, alright?"

"I don't need one," Harry replied automatically.

"Yes, you do!" Ron replied incredulously, keeping his voice low. "Glenn's on his way down here to arrest you! What the hell are you playing at?"

"It's fine, let him come."

"Is something wrong?" Ron demanded, completely ignoring him. "Has something happened?"

"No."

"Then what's going on?"

"Will you let me talk!" Harry hissed in frustration, relieved when Ron shut up. "It's the truth, alright?"

"Bull shit!"

"It is," Harry insisted, remembering all too well that his every move and word was being monitored. "I don't remember who attacked me...I couldn't lie and say it was Malfoy...I just couldn't."

Ron didn't answer for a very long moment, looking at Harry very curiously. He scanned his eyes up and down Harry's body, assessing his appearance as he withdrew his wand.

"What?" Harry asked impatiently, looking at Ron's wand which he kept by his side.

"He didn't do it, huh?" he said in disbelief. "Go on then...I think you've got some explaining to do."

"Erm...yeah I guess," Harry replied, surprised by Ron's sudden acceptance. It was a ruse. Ron knew something was wrong, but somehow suspected enough to know he ought to keep his mouth shut.

"Well go on then," Ron prompted him sharply, folding his arms. He still held his wand in his hand, and he turned it round and round in his fingers as he waited for Harry's reply, his eyes narrowed in scrutiny.

"It's like I said in there..."

"I didn't hear your explanation," Ron said, suddenly raising his free hand and clapping Harry on the shoulder. His hand fidgeted there, squeezing Harry's shoulder before touching the nape of his neck. A moment later he took his hand back, his face blank and impassive as he waited for Harry to respond.

"I didn't know who it was from the start," Harry recited, raising his own hand to touch his shoulder, frowning a moment later when Ron roughly batted it away. "Erm...everyone wanted an explanation, so I blamed Malfoy."

"So you never knew," he said lowly.

"No," Harry replied, growing increasingly confused. What was Ron playing at? Was he really taking Harry's explanation at face value, or did he know something was going on?

"They're going to arrest you," he stated. "For making false testimony."

"I know."

"You're in some pretty deep shit mate...I've only got so much influence..."

"I don't need you to do anything," Harry said sincerely. "Didn't you say Sirius is getting a lawyer?"

"Yes."

"Then that's enough."

Sighing, Ron shook his head as the sound of footsteps came down the corridor, Glenn Allworth and a few others appearing a few moments later.

"Don't say a word," Ron said lowly. "Anything you say will be held against you. Wait for the lawyer."

Glenn Allworth looked outraged, with just a hint of uncertainty and pity in his eyes, directed straight to Harry. He too suspected that something was wrong, and he intended to use Harry's arrest to find out. Slowing to a stop in front of them, Allworth looked expectantly at Ron.

"Well I'm not gonna bloody do it!" Ron said in frustration, stepping far away from Harry.

Without preamble, Allworth stepped forward, taking Harry's hands and gently pulling them behind his back. He felt invisible bonds winding around his wrist, a sensation he was far too familiar with, but Allworth was surprisingly cautious in how he tightened them. Perhaps he had been in the courtroom listening.

"Harry James Potter, the Ministry of Magic is placing you under arrest for giving false testimony in a criminal investigation. Your rights are as follows: you have the right to…"

"Thanks Ron," Harry said, unconcerned as Allworth began leading him down the hallway away from his brother-in-law, who was not taking his lies.

He tuned out to his surroundings as Allworth went through his rights on the long walk to the APE Department. Everything was going as well as it could be, he reassured himself with that. Though he didn't know what was happening to Lucius Malfoy, he knew he had done exactly what he had been told. The masked man had told him the outcome of the trial didn't matter, and though it confused Harry somewhat, he simply took it at face value. He had lied, and sure enough Ginny was backing him up on those lies. As long as she kept their family away from the house, Teddy would be returned to them...he must be. He tried not to think about the possibility that the masked man might go back on his word, that he might have something else he needed from Harry and Ginny.

His fingerprints and photograph were both taken when they reached the Department, and before he knew it, Harry was being led into a small interview room similar to the one he had given his first interview in last June. As Ron had promised, a smartly robed wizard stood in the corner waiting for him, having been retained by Sirius on his behalf. Allworth led him towards a chair sitting before the desk, pulling it out for him.

"I'd like a moment alone with my client, please," the lawyer in the corner said, leaving no room for argument.

Allworth nodded, untying Harry's hands and leaving promptly. "You've got five minutes."

The lawyer gave a great sigh and conjured a chair, taking a seat beside Harry. He didn't speak for a long moment, giving Harry the opportunity to look at him. The wizard was about Sirius' age, or perhaps a little younger, his hair not flecked with grey the way Sirius' was. The wizard turned to him and smiled, making Harry's stomach drop. He recognised that self-possessed smile. It was the man who had attacked them last night...the one in charge.

"So you work with my father, do you?" Harry asked quietly, keeping his face turned away from the one way mirror that wasn't fooling anyone. "At the Fair Trial Office?"

"That's correct, Harry."

"And you're here to get me out?"

"Yes, that I am."

Harry cleared his throat. "So is he in on all this then?"

"In on what?"

"On what you're doing to my family."

The wizard smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "You really don't know the whole truth...do you?"

"Apparently not," he replied, his stomach squirming. There was something he didn't know...something important that he had missed.

"You overlooked the possibility?"

"Possibility of what?"

The wizard shrugged again. "Oh, never mind...if you haven't figured it out, you will in time."

"Will that be before or after I get my son back?"

"That's open to some debate...there're bets on when you figure it all out. I've got my money on _after _you get your little boy back."

Harry tried not to get too dependent on that hope. "So, what now?"

"You'll go home...this will be the shortest arrest you'll have throughout this process."

"So there'll be another?"

"Possibly...if you make the right mistakes."

"What mistakes are those?"

The wizard took a deep breath, blowing it out gently. His breath smelt like tobacco, and as though he saw the recognition in Harry's expression he began to rummage through his pockets. "Would you like a cigarette?"

"I don't-"

"Ah, that's right...it would be in breach of your Arrows contract, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Alright then...strictly business. You'll go home, and your instructions will be perfectly clear to you. Don't rush...that's key...everything is perfectly coordinated for you to succeed."

"Succeed in what?"

"Oh come on now, Harry," he joked, putting his hand on his arm. "Be patient, you'll find out soon enough! But don't worry yourself, we've decided to leave Ginny out of it from now on. Her contractions are what...thirty minutes apart now?"

"I wouldn't know."

"I think they must be getting painful," he commented lightly. "You might be a Daddy by the end of the night if you're lucky.

Biting back the retort about already being a father, Harry turned away, sighing as he ran his hand through his hair. "When am I getting my son back?"

"It all depends, Harry. Now let me do the talking, alright?" he said, patting his arm as he stood up and walked over to the door. "We're ready to speak with you now."

The wizard came and sat back down as the door to the interview room opened, Glen Allworth stepping inside followed by Ron. Glenn took the seat opposite Harry, placing a recording device onto the table as Ron went and stood silently in the corner. He was watching Harry and the wizard beside him with great care, though he skilfully gave no indication he was doing so.

"Ah, there's no need to be recording this interview, Investigator Allworth," the wizard began politely. "My client won't be staying."

"He's been charged with a crime," Glenn replied, scrutinising Harry. "And he's at the centre of an opening investigation into witness tampering. He's not going anywhere."

"Your investigations will be heard at a Hearing tomorrow morning," the wizard continued, "as decreed by the Wizengamot only moments ago. I assure you, he will be present. As for the charges against him, they are of a non-violent nature, and I think it's clear that he neither poses a threat to others, or to himself."

Glenn didn't reply, though he did wear an expression that made him look as though he had sucked on a lemon. Harry felt a momentary surge of pride for the wizard sitting next to him, who clearly knew what he was doing. Harry needed to be free, immediately, and he was working hard to ensure it was done with minimal fuss. Knowing there was nothing else he could do, Glenn reluctantly handed over Harry's wand.

"If that's all," the wizard said next, standing up and prompting Harry to follow. "We'll be off. Come on Mr Potter."

Not looking at Ron, Harry followed the wizard out into the hallway, walking past the other members of the APEs who had been waiting outside. They looked surprised to see Harry walking out of what should have been an interrogation so quickly. They didn't walk far before the wizard slowed down and withdrew a small chocolate bar from his pocket. It was a Honeydukes bar, one which Harry knew to be covered in lots of colourful sprinkles.

"Teddy's favourite, isn't it," the wizard commented, passing it to Harry in the middle of the hallway.

"Yes," he answered, sensing that one was required.

"Hmm, well then. It's a Portkey now, it will take you home. Oh and don't worry," he rushed to assure Harry, giving him a condescending smile. "It's all perfectly legal."

Harry didn't reply, only taking out his wand and pointing it to the Portkey. "Anything else?"

"No," the wizard shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. "I think that should be all."

Without giving it another thought, without even stopping to consider the different places this unknown Portkey might take him, Harry tapped it with his wand and activated it. With a jerk from behind his navel, the Portkey whisked him away from the warmth of the Ministry corridor, a moment later depositing him in his cold front yard. Fresh snow had fallen in their absence, and Harry could see the tracks left in the snow, telling him that someone had been home in their absence. His first thought was for Ginny, who was supposed to be flying the car home from London, the safest way of transportation for her without a Portkey. If it wasn't her who had left those tracks, then perhaps it was someone returning Teddy to them. Despite all that had been said in that interview room, Harry clung to this hope as he rushed trough the snow and hastily opened the front door.

The art of walking at a casual pace while your brain screamed at you to run was in fact, a learned art, one that Ron Weasley had yet to master. Nevertheless, he kept his clenched fists deep in his pocket as he waited for the rough elevator to take him to the right floor, pointedly ignoring everyone else by keeping his head down and his shoulders hunched. No one would approach him while giving off that type of body language, that much he had learnt.

As the elevator screeched to a halt, Ron took a deep breath before disembarking and setting off, doing his best not to look rushed or anxious. But there was no denying that he was...how could he not be after the conversation he had just over heard, and the conversation he was currently listening to. Though rarely used by the APEs, the Muggle listening device he had planted on the underside of Harry's collar had revealed more than he had expected. Over the loud hum of the atrium, Ron tried to listen to Harry and Ginny as he crossed towards the other side.

"You're not listening to me! I don't know what else they want! He didn't tell me!"

"Well, when then?" Ginny shouted, her voice thick with tears. "They want something else from us? Why aren't they here? They should be here, telling us what to do!"

"I know that!"

"Well why aren't they?"

"I don't know! I only know what you do! We did what they wanted!"

There was a long silence, allowing Ron a brief moment to digest what he was hearing. Teddy was missing, kidnapped by Death Eaters...that was the only part that was clear. Harry had been forced to lie in exchange for his return, but they'd gone back on their word. There was something else they wanted now, something else that Harry had to do for them. At this thought, Ron sped up a little as he walked.

"What did he say?" Ginny asked, very calmly. "Exactly."

"He said go home...my instructions will be waiting."

Silence again, which made Ron frown. Things were definitely not going well...Harry and Ginny were panicking, and they needed something to happen quickly. Ron only feared that what ever was going to happen would happen before he could get there. Now, it was only the possibility of being watched by the same people watching Harry and Ginny that kept him strolling rather than running.

Finally, he made it to the long corridor that would take him to the higher offices of the ministry. He made frequent trips up here now, and the strange sense of deja vu he felt from his memories of breaking into the ministry so many years ago never changed. Things back then were definitely simpler...at least he knew what was going on.

Opening the door that led to the Minister for Magic's wing, Ron broke into a run, knowing that the privacy spells here had been cast by Kingsley himself. Taking note of the unattended reception desk, he headed straight for Kingsley's office. He didn't care if he was in a meeting, whoever was in there was going to have to wait. The door was locked when he tried it, but even the most difficult locking charms were no problem for Ron anymore.

"Kingsley, I need to talk to you," he demanded, bursting into the office. He froze on the spot, seeing Draco Malfoy sitting in the chair across from him. "What is he doing here?"

Kingsley looked up at him from his desk, his mouth gaping. "Weasley, the door was locked," he said pointedly.

Ron folded his arms and stood in the corner, glaring at Malfoy and making it clear he wasn't going to leave. Malfoy sighed, shrugging his shoulders as he got up. The four years of relaxation and frivolity since the war had done little to change him, and he looked just as pampered and well dressed as he had when he had first laid eyes on the little twerp. Nevertheless, the brief moments of inadequacy standing in front of Malfoy struck Ron unexpectedly. Malfoy wasn't in hand cuffs this time...he was probably at the centre of it all.

"Actually, Weasley," Malfoy began, getting to his feet and buttoning the front of his robes. He looked at Ron down his nose, not bothering to hide his smirk. "I was negotiating the terms of my father's release from prison."

Against his better judgement, Ron bit at the bait immediately. "Like hell!"

"As I just informed, Mr Malfoy, his father's release from prison is not going to happen," Kingsley interrupted.

"Hmm," Malfoy nodded, turning back to Kingsley and offering his hand. "No, but we've negotiated our terms, haven't we Mr Minister?"

"Yes, we have," Kingsley said tersely, shaking Malfoy's hand with clear distaste.

"Alright then...I'll expect it done promptly."

With that, Malfoy turned on the spot and left the office and strode down the hallway. Ron followed him and stood in the hallway, watching him go. When he reached the doorway out into the main corridor, Malfoy turned back and looked at Ron expectantly.

"Problem, Weasley?"

Ron bit his tongue, thinking carefully. If Malfoy really was involved in Teddy's kidnapping, then he mustn't make it too obvious that he was onto him.

"No, Malfoy, pleasure seeing you."

"As always," Malfoy replied, opening the door and exiting.

"Weasley! Would you like to tell me what the hell is going on!" Kingsley demanded from inside his office.

Going back inside, Ron steeled himself for the explanation, part of his attention trying to listen in on Harry and Ginny in case they said something. He had heard their telephone ringing during the brief conversation with Malfoy, but nothing about what was said concerned him. Entering the office, Ron saw that Kingsley stood behind his desk, his arms folded and an expression of utter fury on his face.

"We've got a very serious problem," Ron explained, closing the door behind him and casting some privacy charms.

"You think? I've got Draco Malfoy turning up in my office, demanding his father be released! I managed to negotiate a minimum security cell, but still! I'd like to know what's going on."

"Harry's in trouble."

"No shit!" Kingsley cursed loudly, banging his fist on his desk and snatching up a piece of parchment. "He's been arrested! Here's his mugshot for the love of Merlin!"

"It's more serious than that," Ron continued calmly. "Harry and Ginny are being blackmailed by Death Eaters...they've kidnapped Teddy."

Kingsley fell silent at this, looking at Ron expectantly.

"I only know this because I planted a listening device on him after the trial. His lawyer was actually a Death Eater, and they're planning something else...I don't know what it is-"

"Wait," Kingsley said, sitting down and rubbing his eyes. "Start from the beginning."

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "I only know what I'm hearing from the bug."

"And Teddy's definitely missing? Since when?"

"Probably yesterday afternoon." Ron sat down in the seat Malfoy had just vacated. "He was last seen at the Quidditch match when Ginny took him home. Hermione called last night looking for him, he was supposed to stay with us for the night, but Ginny gave her some story about Teddy being sick. Then this morning, she told me that Teddy was staying with a friend for the day."

Kingsley nodded, keeping up. "So the child's been missing since yesterday afternoon...between two and six pm?"

"That's right."

"So what's with today's debacle? Was that all a part of it?"

"I can only guess, but I think they told Harry to lie about Malfoy, which is why we got completely blindsided."

"And where's Harry now?"

"At home in Tetbury. They're waiting...his lawyer told him he needed to do something else, that he was to go home and wait for further instructions. That's all I know."

Kingsley nodded slowly, putting the tips of his fingers together and looking at Ron over the top of them. "Which team have you got on surveillance?"

Ron scoffed at this, momentarily distracted by the sound of Harry's telephone ringing again. "No one."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust anyone," he insisted, trying to pay attention to who Harry was talking to on the phone…it was his agent, Timothy Greene.

Shaking his head, Kingsley got to his feet and took his cloak off the stand. "Ron, I know your department has had some leaks recently, but we have to trus-"

"Leaks?" Ron questioned incredulously, moving to stand in the doorway. Kingsley was not leaving until he had what he wanted. "It's been more than a few leaks. It's been freakin' Niagara Falls in there!"

"We need to alert Glenn Allworth at least, let him know what's go-"

"I said no," Ron said firmly, folding his arms and standing to his full height, which was still significantly shorter than Kingsley.

"Weasley-"

"This is Harry we're talking about! Harry! And what about Teddy? Are you going to trust a leaky department to look after his best interests?"

"What are you proposing?" Kingsley requested patiently.

"Just you and me. We'll go in quietly, keep an eye on them and wait for something to happen."

"And what then? Huh? I'm Minister for Magic, I can't run off like an Auror and play spy games. What do we do if something does happen?"

Ron looked at him in surprise. "We take our balls out of our knickers, and we do something!"

Growling under his breath, Kingsley pushed past Ron and ushered for him to follow. Locking the door to his office he scrawled a quick note to his secretary before setting off down the hallway.

"Harry's being watched," Ron explained quietly. "That means we probably are too. We need to leave the ministry separately...do you know where the barn is on Harry's property?"

"Yes."

"Meet me there in ten minutes...I'll bring what we need."

"Alright, I'll leave via the service entrance, no one will see me there."

"Tell no one," Ron insisted, grabbing Kingsley's sleeve to ensure he had his full attention. "I mean it Kingsley."

"I understand," he assured him, parting ways as they reached a fork in the corridor. "Ten minutes."

Without further ado, Ron set off towards the atrium, fixing an annoyed scowl on his face. A witch or wizard looking particularly annoyed after a visit to the Minister's office was not unusual, and so no one would think he looked out of place. He strode past the twin circular fountains, glancing up at the statues of him, Hermione and Harry. They lounged around on the small platform, wearing their Hogwarts uniform and looking as though it was just any other day. Up until today, he had hated those statues, but now...now they reminded him of the friendship they all shared, one that occasionally was forgotten amongst the craziness of their lives.

Reaching the apparition point, Ron left the ministry and arrived inside the front door of Harry's house in Godric's Hollow, which he and Hermione occupied, and he silently prayed that she was not at home. No matter how important it was, he could not lie to her. He could bluff and lie his way through an interrogation with a Death Eater, but his face gave him away every time he tried to slip a little white lie to his wife. Obviously, luck was not with him that day, for he had barely taken a step towards the stairs before Hermione came flying at him from the living room.

"Ron! What's going on? It's all over the radio!"

He took a deep breath and avoided her gaze, slipping upstairs and into their bedroom with her close on his heels. "Everything's okay, 'Mione."

"Okay?" she said, her voice growing shrill as it usually did when she was upset. "They're saying Harry was arrested! They're saying that Malfoy didn't do it, that he's being released."

"No," he said firmly, glancing at her as he dove for the duffle bag under his bed. "No, you don't need to worry about that. Malfoy's not going anywhere."

"Then what's going...what are doing with that bag?" she demanded lowly.

Ron didn't reply, rummaging through the bag that Hermione hated. He tipped the contents of the bag out onto the bed, sorting through what he would and wouldn't need. Setting aside two pairs of charmed binoculars, he removed the small but heavy case and opened the lock, praying that he or Harry wouldn't have to use what was inside. He wiggled the small handgun out from the thick black foam, carefully checking the safety switch before loading it. Standing beside him, Hermione folded her arms and huffed loudly, displaying her clear distaste of what he kept underneath their bed.

As much as he didn't like to admit that Muggles did something well, he had to admit so in the case of guns. He supposed only the people who burned witches alive at the stake would think up something like guns, a device that hurled tiny pieces of metal through the air and into other people. And he had thought that wizards were twisted. Nevertheless, these devices were effective, and a part of his training to be officially recognised as a member of the APEs. He had been shot in the shoulder as a part of his training, and though he had been perfectly safe throughout the procedure, it was frightening to experience the power of the weapon he had been forced to learn to use.

Attaching the holster to his ankle, he slipped the gun in and pulled down his jeans before returning his attention to the bag.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked Hermione, collecting the passport and drivers licence that featured her muggle alias. He passed them to her, the action enough to let her know that something was really wrong. When Harry and Ginny had gone into hiding, and the threats against their safety had escalated, Ron had brought home a muggle identity for Hermione to take if something ever went wrong. He often wondered if he was too paranoid.

"Something's wrong, isn't it."

"Yes. But it's important you keep quiet," he explained, quickly changing his shirt.

"I understand," she said patiently. "Now tell me what's going on."

"Death Eaters have kidnapped Teddy," he explained brusquely, wincing at her gasp of horror. "Harry and Ginny are being blackmailed. I'm heading over there now."

"I'll come with you," she said, her eyes wide and shocked. Removing her hand from her mouth, she went to fetch a pair of shoes.

"No! They're being watched. Don't make any contact with them, you need to stay here."

"Stay here? No, I will not!"

"You have to!" he insisted, looking at her imperatively. "No one is supposed to know, this is all happening in secret. If these people find out that we know, then they might hurt Teddy. Are you listening to me? Do not contact them!"

"O-okay," she agreed reluctantly, watching as he slipped the binoculars into his pocket and slipped the duffle bag back underneath his bed. "What should I do then?"

"Stay at home. Don't answer the door for anyone who can't identify themselves to your satisfaction. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she said reluctantly, following him out into the living area.

"Good, stay by the phone. I think Ginny's in labour...I dunno how these things work. If she calls and asks you to come around, you can go."

"Alright. How long will you be gone?"

He shrugged his shoulders, heading for the front door and remembering at the last moment to kiss her goodbye. "Don't tell anyone. As far as we know, Teddy is visiting some kid named Connor."

"Connor," she confirmed, receiving his brief kiss. "Let me know what happens, okay?"

"I will. Bye."

He apparated again before she could say anything further, and he arrived in the dense trees on the border of Harry and Ginny's property. Assessing the area quickly, he was satisfied that he was alone, and so he set off through the trees towards the unused barn where he was supposed to meet Kingsley. The ground was wet and slushy from the snow, making him wish he had worn some decent boots, especially as the cold began seeping through his trainers. Ron shook his head to himself, reminding himself that he had suffered through worse for a lot less. Orienting himself amongst the trees, Ron found the barn in a few short minutes and then approached it carefully, all the while listening intently for Harry and Ginny's conversation. They hadn't spoken to one another since before he had arrived in Kingsley's office, and he began doubting the bug he had placed on Harry. Maybe he had changed his shirt, or maybe he had found the bug and suspected the Death Eaters for it.

Reaching the barn, he hesitated when he saw Kingsley waiting just inside the open door, taking a moment to assess that it was really him. "Any trouble?" Ron asked, passing him a pair of binoculars.

"None," he confirmed, indicating that he should come inside the barn. "Have you heard anything from Harry and Ginny?"

"No, they've been silent," Ron said lowly, following Kingsley towards the old ladder that would lead them to the loft up top. "Have you got a line of sight?"

"Yes, up here," he confirmed, beginning to climb the ladder.

The barn stunk of old manure and mice, the old bowed walls doing little to keep out the cold wind, and so as soon as they reached the loft Ron cast a warming charm around the both of them, hastily drying off his socks and transfiguring his trainers into a pair of boots. Looking through the wide window on the opposite wall, Ron raised his binoculars and focused them on the house in the distance, adjusting the various dials as Kingsley did the same.

"Got them," Kingsley confirmed. "They're both present, on the stairs."

Following the directions, Ron focused on looking in the reception room at the front of the house, adjusting a few more dials so that he could see through the walls. He spotted Ginny first, who was sitting at the foot of the stairs, with Harry sitting against the opposite wall facing her. They looked as silent as they sounded.

"They're alone," Ron noted, looking around the property for any other signs of life. "There's probably a Listening charm on the house."

"That rules out making contact. Are you sure there's not one on Harry?"

"I'm sure, I checked when I planted the bug. No charms on him, he's not been cursed or hurt at all."

"At all?"

"No," Ron pondered, thinking. "They probably subdued him without magic, that's even if they had to at all. A missing child is enough to control someone like Harry."

"Why would they make him lie?" Kingsley asked, still watching Harry and Ginny intently. "Death Eaters aren't unintelligent. They'd have to know Malfoy would not be released, regardless of what was said at trial."

"I'm not sure."

"What's their motive?" Kingsley asked the universe, the two of them lying down on their fronts to watch the house. It was going to be a long wait.

"What did Draco want?" Ron asked curiously, looking away from Harry and Ginny. "What did he say to you?"

Kingsley raised his eyebrows. "Jumped up little shit...seems to think he can run this Ministry with his money. Wanted his father released."

"How did he take it when you said no?"

"He took it in his stride, he started negotiating."

"For what?" Ron wondered aloud, trying to make connection somewhere. "You agreed on a minimum security cell, right?"

"That's right. Minimum security, though he's still not allowed visitors."

"But he is allowed in the general population now, right? He's not in solitary confinement?"

Ron hesitated, looking back to Harry and Ginny for answers. They didn't move from their spots, the only signs that they were alive were their occasional movements. The telephone rang for the third time, and Ron watched and listened as Harry answered it before passing it to Ginny. It was their mum calling, checking up on her labour progress by the sound of it.

"Strange, isn't it..." Ron commented slowly.

"What is?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Four days ago, someone tried to break into Azkaban."

"Hmm," Kingsley agreed. "Normally, they'd be breaking out...not in."

"Do you think Malfoy knows? Lucius, I mean."

"Knows what?"

Ron lowered his binoculars and raised his eyebrows. "Do you reckon he knows that he's the only Death Eater in solitary confinement? That everyone else supposedly in confinement is now shark food?"

Kingsley didn't answer for a long minute. "Not even the guards know that. How could Malfoy?"

"It's amazing what you can do with money."

"He could have all the money in the world, and he can't do a thing with it in solitary confinement. That's the point...no contact with anyone."

"He talks to his lawyer."

"His lawyer's clean."

"His lawyer's got a very serious gambling problem."

"How do you bloody know that?" Kingsley asked, putting down his binoculars.

"I'm very resourceful."

"You're not even on the case!"

"And yet somehow I'm the only one who knows the lawyer has a gambling problem!"

Kingsley sighed, raising his binoculars again. "You're over thinking this."

"You're thinking the exact same thing that I am."

"You're a mind reader, are you?"

"It's a prison break," Ron said very simply. "I'll put my measly pay check on it being a prison break."

"Go on then...why is it a prison break?"

"It's actually very simple," Ron explained, feeling that familiar sense of control and organisation that came with figuring something out. "They've planned it every step of the way. Harry lies, and then Draco comes to you requesting minimum security for his father. Not only have they discredited Harry and put him under their thumb, Malfoy can stage a prison break with the rest of the inmates."

"That's bit of a stretch, Ron, even for your wild theories."

"Ten galleons it's a prison break. And another ten galleons that they ask Harry for money."

"Why would they-"

"Uh uh, do you take the bet?"

"I take the bet. Now why would they ask Harry for money?"

Ron smiled before remembering the situation. "We froze all of Draco's accounts yesterday."

"So he's broke?"

"Pretty much."

"Do Harry and Ginny have enough money to fund a prison break?"

"Hmmm," Ron considered this, knowing that most of Harry's salary had been tied up in their new house. Though they had a very comfortable amount of cash in a Muggle bank, it wouldn't be enough to fund Death Eaters. "That could be problematic."

The two of them fell silent, turning their full attention back to Harry and Ginny. They still remained where they were, completely silent. Sometime later, Harry got to his feet and looked out the front window, folding his arms and sighing audibly. Turning back, he sank down onto the step beside Ginny, who sat hunched over, and he slipped his hand under the back of her shirt and began rubbing. They finally began speaking again, Harry worrying about Ginny's condition. She was definitely starting labour, her contractions still coming every half hour or so. Harry was growing increasingly concerned, especially as the time began slipping away faster than any of them liked.

"Has there been any indication about Teddy?" Kingsley suddenly asked, shifting around uncomfortably on the hard floor.

"No," Ron said, checking his watch. It was past three o'clock now. Time had gone quickly. "I didn't hear anything about him, except that he's gone."

A few more minutes passed, the time broken only by the telephone ringing again. Ginny answered before passing it to Harry. Timothy Greene was on the line again, and judging by the muffled shouts Ron could just make out, he was less than pleased. Still watching through his binoculars, Ron saw Ginny going upstairs.

"Where's she going?" Kingsley asked in concern.

"Just to the loo," Ron replied, focusing his attention on Harry. He watched as Harry got up and went into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water as he talked. There, he pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly exhausted. If Teddy had been abducted yesterday afternoon, then this had been going on for about twenty four hours now. It wasn't surprising that Harry was tired.

"Something's wrong," Kingsley said in concern, frowning a little.

"What?" Ron said urgently, looking around at the house's surroundings. Had someone arrived? Was someone coming for them?

"Ginny," Kingsley answered. "There's blood in her underwear."

"She-what?" Ron said in confusion, suddenly finding himself batting away Kingsley's binoculars. "Don't be looking at her!"

"For crying out loud, Weasley!" Kingsley cursed, rubbing his nose where the binoculars had hit him. "I'm not having a perve on her! She's bleeding!"

Ron cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I will assess the situation," he said tightly, steeling himself for what he was about to do. Spying on his sister in the loo was not something he took lightly. He raised his binoculars again and focused them on the en suite upstairs. "Merlin...she is bleeding."

"What's she doing now?" Kingsley asked patiently.

"Turning on the shower," he answered, quickly averting the binoculars as she began to undress. He watched Harry in the kitchen, who was suddenly looking up at the sound of the running water. Still on the telephone, he slowly went upstairs, and for now Ron settled for just listening to them.

"Shit, are you alright?" Ron heard Harry calling through the ear piece.

"It's normal," she assured him, her voice a little drowned out by the running water.

"Normal? You're bleeding! Is something wrong?"

"Harry...this happens to everyone, it's fine."

"Do you want me to call your Mum?"

"No. Can you just…just give me a few minutes."

There was brief silence again, and Ron and Kingsley both raised their binoculars and watched as Harry turned his attention back to the telephone, heading back downstairs. The conversation turned sour pretty quickly, with Harry suddenly shouting so loudly that Ron's ear hurt.

"That looks ugly," Kingsley commented, seeing Harry hang up the telephone and go to throw it. He stopped himself at the last minute.

"Sounded ugly, too," Rom commented, taking a quick glance back to Ginny. "I think Ginny's alright. She reckons it's normal."

"Alright then," Kingsley nodded, suddenly sitting up and stretching out his arms. "You said Sirius was implicated by Harry?"

"Yes," Ron confirmed, following Kingsley's lead and stretching out. "His name was mentioned when Harry talked to the lawyer, the Death Eater, and none too kindly either."

Kingsley nodded. "I'm going to sit on Sirius then...find out if he's got his nose into something."

"Don't approach him," Ron warned.

"I won't, I'll keep back."

"Don't tell anyone, either."

"I won't, you have my word," Kingsley assured him. "What will you do if someone turns up?"

"I'll follow," Ron said honestly. "I'll keep my distance at first, but see if I can find an opportunity to make contact with Harry."

"Alright," Kingsley said, shaking Ron's hand and getting to his feet. "Erm...you've done kidnappings before, right?"

"Once," Ron confirmed. "Patricia Donoghue, last year?"

"Yeah," Kingsley nodded, remembering the case. "Well, it's different with kids, okay?"

"How so?"

Kingsley shifted very uncomfortably. "Teddy has to be your priority, alright? If things get messy, you've gotta save him first. Doesn't matter what happens to Harry and Ginny…don't present them a dead child."

"I won't," Ron muttered, praying he didn't have to.

Kingsley nodded again. "Good luck."

"You too."

As Kingsley apparated on the spot, Ron immediately turned his attention back to the house, fearing that he might miss something with only one set of eyes. He chanced another quick glance to the en suite and saw Ginny still in the shower, then focused his attention back to Harry. Laying back down on his front, Ron got comfortable and prepared himself for a long afternoon.


	16. Chapter 16 The Next Task

With no imminent task for Harry to complete, time trickled by slowly. The only indication that time itself hadn't actually stopped was the rhythmic ticking of his watch, the steady beat being the only thing that gave Harry reassurance. Every time he checked it, he felt a flicker of hope. Time was passing, albeit slowly, but with every minute that ticked by they were one minute closer to seeing Teddy; at least that's what Harry kept telling himself. Nevertheless, the Death Eaters wouldn't keep them waiting for too long, not if there was another task for Harry to complete.

"Go home...your instructions will be clear to you."

That's what the faux lawyer had told him at the ministry, and Harry had been dumb enough not to find out exactly what these instructions were before departing from the contact. He and Ginny had both searched the house once he had arrived home, looking for anything that might be an indication as to what they needed to do next. However, not a single item was out of place, not a single item had been touched or added since their departure that morning. Had something gone wrong on their end? Had something happened to stall them? Harry had been wondering these things for the past two hours, trying to reason with himself before he began to panic.

Since his return home, the telephone had rung three times, each call sending Harry's heart into his throat, thinking it was the Death Eaters. Each time he and Ginny had been disappointed, forced into reassuring their concerned family who had called to check on them.

_Five minutes, _he told himself repeatedly. _They'll be here in five minutes._

At this thought, Harry checked his watch and saw that the minute hand had inched its way past three o'clock, another five minute milestone that had left him and Ginny still alone. Glancing up, he looked at her as she sat on the staircase, hunched over with her arms resting on her lap, her head bowed. She was having contractions; real, definitive contractions that were slowly increasing in intensity and length. Her only reassurance for him was that they weren't any closer together than they had been that morning, not that he exactly trusted what she was saying. They hadn't spoken a word since his return home and their initial argument. Ginny was already in full panic mode, needing to know exactly what was going to happen next, and Harry hadn't been able to give her the answers.

Restless, Harry got to his feet and looked out the front window, gaining Ginny's attention. Folding his arms, he looked around the empty exterior, full of disappointment. Turning around to tell her there was no one there, Harry hesitated when he saw that she was tense and still, her head bowed down again as she waited for the next contraction to pass. Not sure of how he was supposed to help her, he sat down beside her and simply asked.

"Can you rub my back? Here," she said quietly, taking his hand and placing it on her lower back.

"Like this?" he checked as he rubbed gently, surprised by how tight her muscles felt.

"Bit harder," she requested, blowing out a slow breath. She squirmed in discomfort before sitting up straight, rolling her shoulders before reassuring him. "Try not to worry, okay?"

"How bad does it hurt?" he asked, uncomfortably aware that they had no pain potion in the house.

"Not that much," she said honestly, squirming again. "Just like a bad belly ache."

They fell back into silence again, Harry continuing to rub her back until she stopped him. She took his hand and held it, both of them understanding that until they were told what to do next, there was nothing they could do except wait. Harry sighed, thinking angrily about the stupid pregnancy book he had read cover to cover at least a dozen times. How long did pre-labour last for? Was Ginny even still in pre-labour…what was the next stage again? How could he possibly not remember a single thing?

Of course, they had expected everything to go very differently. Yes, they'd anticipated the birth clashing with the fast-tracked trial date, but there was no way they could have anticipated the situation they were currently facing. It was not supposed to be this way. He and Ginny were supposed to be relaxing, lounging around as she sipped on pain potion to take the edges off the contractions, the two of them laughing and cruising their way through the tirade of questions that Teddy was sure to be firing at them.

"How does the baby get out of Mummy's tummy?" Teddy had asked him only a few weeks ago, having spent quite some time feeling the baby moving.

"Well, erm…" Harry began, thrown off by the smug look Ginny was giving him. Of course Teddy would ask _him _the difficult questions. "Well, you know…a Healer takes it out for her."

"But how?"

He had spluttered for only a moment before finding the easiest answer. "Magic, mate…magic."

"Okay…" Teddy accepted this. "But how did it get in there?"

"In…in Mummy's tummy?"

"Yeah…where did it go in?"

Harry cleared his throat, falling back on his previous answer. "Magic. Magic puts it in there."

Thankfully Teddy had stopped asking awkward questions, and since then Harry and Ginny had been preparing for and rehearsing the follow up questions that were sure to come after the birth. They'd planned for him to stay with Sirius during the messier aspects of the birth that would be difficult to explain, but now though, their plans had really gone to the dumps.

The telephone began to ring again, the shrill noise piercing the quiet until Ginny snatched it off the step beside her and answered it.

"Hello?" she said urgently, sighing in frustration before passing it to Harry. "It's Tim, again."

"What?" Harry said in frustration, frowning as he tried to make out Tim's babbling. "Ti-Tim shut up! I can't understand you!"

"I said your bloody god damn mug shot's about to hit paper! The Evening Prophet's featuring it front page! They're going to print early!"

"Did the camera get my good side?"

Tim started ranting and yelling down the phone, forcing Harry to hold it away from his ear. The only thing that kept him listening was the possibility that someone else might try to call, and he needed to hear the call waiting signal if they did.

"I'm going to the loo," Ginny said, leaning over him to grab the banister and pull herself up.

Harry nodded, hastily standing up and helping her to her feet. He watched as she made her way up the stairs towards their room before turning his attention back to Tim, walking into the kitchen as he did so.

"Richard's threatening to fire you!" Tim hollered down the line. "What am I supposed to say to him, huh? Huh? What am I supposed to say?"

"Look," Harry sighed, pouring himself a glass of water. "I understand I've put you in an awkward position, but-"

"Awkward position? You don't know anything about awkward!"

"Tim, ju-"

"I need to talk to you properly, I'm coming around!"

"No!" Harry said very firmly. "I told you to leave me alone today."

"I can only 'deny deny deny' for so long! I need to talk to you properly, figure out what we're going to do."

"Figure it out yourself, Tim. This stuff is what I pay you for. You are not coming around here."

"Oh, no no no no no! I am not your publicist!"

"Then I'll hire a publicist!" Harry groaned, looking up at the ceiling as he heard the shower running. Worried, he set off back towards the staircase. "Until then, you're gonna have to deal with this!"

"When can I see you?" Tim asked with forced patience.

"Not today. I'm dealing with some personal things at home, alright?"

"Well while you're dealing with personal things, I'm trying to make sure you don't get fired! Sponsors and investors have already begun withdrawing funds! We're talking thousands of galleons in a few hours, gone!"

Covering the mouth piece, Harry entered his bedroom and went straight for the en suite to check on Ginny. Stopping in the doorway, he looked at her stepping into the shower before noticing her discarded underwear on the floor, which was full of what looked like blood.

"Are you alright?" he asked, bursting into the en suite and looking at her.

"It's normal," she said wearily, rubbing her face and pushing back her hair.

"Normal? You're bleeding! Is something wrong?"

"Harry," she sighed, her hands moving down her front to touch her belly. "This happens to everyone, it's fine."

"Do you want me to call your Mum?" he asked, growing increasingly worried about her. What would happen if she went into the final stages of labour, and they were still stuck in this mess with Death Eaters? He was pretty daring, but he doubted he could deliver a baby with a Death Eater breathing down his neck.

"No," she said, stretching her arm out above her head and arching her back. "Can you just…just give me a few minutes."

Recognising her plea for privacy, Harry nodded and quickly departed, trusting that she knew everything was okay. Trying not to think about the blood in her underwear, he removed his hand from the mouth piece and tried to listen to Tim, who was shouting at him again.

"Are you even listening to me Potter?"

"Yes, Tim. I'm listening," he muttered, looking out the front window again before resuming his place at the foot of the stairs.

"The Board of Directors are meeting in an hour, possibly to decide whether or not you're worth keeping on the team! Either you come into the office, or I'm coming to you."

"No," Harry insisted. "I'm not leaving, and you're not visiting, understand?"

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Tim!" Harry shouted, losing his temper. "I swear to God, if you step one foot on my property you are fired! Do you understand me? Leave me alone!"

There was a long silence, one where Harry wondered if Tim was getting the message.

"Maybe I'll quit first then, huh?" Tim said very lowly, clearly outraged by Harry's responses. "Where will your career be then?"

"Go right ahead!" Harry shouted again, hanging up the telephone.

Furious, he raised his hand to throw the phone against the wall, only just managing to stop himself and place it safely on the step beside him. He couldn't afford to break the telephone, not if the Death Eaters might try to contact him with it again. Still seething, Harry clenched his teeth and put his head into his hands, listening to the rhythmic pulse of the shower as he calmed himself down. He couldn't be worrying about Tim or Quidditch at the moment…as long as Tim didn't come around, everything would be okay.

The idea of Teddy being apart from him wasn't necessarily new to Harry, but this was entirely different. He had no idea where he was, or who he was with. Normally Harry would have that reassurance, he would know Teddy was happy, that he was getting enough to eat and that he was safe. Now though, Teddy could be anywhere, and Harry had no indication of when he would see him again. He could be out of the country for all Harry knew…he could be with anyone, doing practically anything.

With a low groan, Harry lifted his head out of his hands, knowing he was going to drive himself crazy if he kept thinking about these things. Looking out the front window now, he drew a sharp breath when he saw someone outside, approaching the front door without preamble. His first thought was that it was Tim, that his warning to leave him alone had gone unheard, but he quickly saw the same balaclava covering the figure's head.

The front door was unlocked, and the figure opened it and stepped inside, looking straight at Harry sitting on the staircase. Steeling himself, Harry slowly stood up and looked at the wizard expectantly, still aware that Ginny was in the shower upstairs.

"Are you ready?" the man asked, his voice low and husky. Was he one of those who had attacked them the day before? The one who hadn't spoken?

"Ready for what?" Harry countered.

The man seemed to scrutinise him for a moment. "You're going to need your driver's licence in the name of Alistair Collins, and his bank card."

"Why?"

Even beneath the mask, Harry could see him raising an eyebrow. "Just get them."

Stalling for a moment, Harry tried for more information. "What do I need them for?"

"Just get them," he replied impatiently.

Not wanting to push his luck, Harry came down from the stairs and crossed into Ginny's office, watching the man over his shoulder as he opened the filing cabinet. As he retrieved the Muggle identification, he wondered how these people knew about them, the darker part of him wondering if Ron had anything to do with it. After all, he had made them, hadn't he? Now that the lawyer Sirius had sent him turned out to be a Death Eater, no one was immune to Harry's distrust.

"Here," he said, passing the licence and bank card over. As the man looked at them, Harry glanced up the stairs to the landing, seeing Vlad sitting at the top watching him. The shower was still running, with Ginny having no idea what was going on downstairs.

"Get your cloak," the man said, passing the cards back to Harry. "Put those in your wallet."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, slipping his cloak on and following the man outside. He looked back at the house, praying that Ginny might see him from the first floor. She'd be frantic if she found him gone, vanished. He wasn't sure what she might do.

"The Head Branch of your bank in London," he replied, leading Harry down the driveway to where they could apparate.

"Why?" he asked next, with the sinking feeling he knew what they wanted. This would not be good. Making his intentions clear to the man, Harry withdrew his wand and cast a Patronus, sending it in to Ginny to assure her that he was coming back soon. In reality though, he had no idea when he would return.

The man didn't answer until they were well out of sight of the house, stopping in his tracks and turning back to Harry. "A ransom of fifty thousand galleons will be paid for your son."

Harry's heart fell into his stomach. "I don't have that much money," he blurted out, beginning to panic. "Not in cash."

"We're aware of that."

"I-I've got like twelve thou-"

"You've got just over sixty thousand pounds in your Muggle bank account," the man stated patiently. "You're going to withdraw those funds, and then walk north on Charing Cross road to Diagon Alley. You'll walk, not apparate. At Gringotts, you'll exchange the pounds for galleons."

"That's still only twel-"

"As you leave Diagon Alley and pass through the Leaky Cauldron, you will find the rest of the funds required to pay the ransom for your son. Do you understand?"

"Where's that money coming from?

The man folded his arms across his chest, tilting his head to the side as he looked at Harry. "Do you really care?"

Harry sighed. "No. I guess not."

"Good. Once you've got the money, you'll continue north on Charing Cross road by foot. Then you'll divert and go to Soho square. Wait at the intersection of Soho Square and Carlisle Street, outside the computer store, for your next instructions."

"Okay."

"Repeat that back to me."

"Muggle bank, Gringotts, Soho Square and Carlisle Street," Harry parroted back. "I've got it."

"You'll apparate to the bank, and from then on you will walk."

"Alright."

"Your appointment at the bank is in ten minutes, at three thirty. Your appointment at Gringotts is at four fifteen, and if you're not at Carlisle Street by a quarter to five you are going to find yourself without a child. I recommend that you walk with haste."

"I understand."

The man nodded, pleased with Harry's cooperation. "Good. Go."

Harry didn't move. "What about my wife? What does she have to do now?"

"Nothing," the man replied, having expected this question. "She's no use to anyone."

"When will I see my son?"

The man shrugged. "I don't know anything about the kid, except that he had a sandwich with ham and mayonnaise for lunch. Now are you going to go, or are you going to stuff this up?"

Harry nodded, taking little comfort from what Teddy had supposedly eaten for lunch. But there was nothing else he could do now. Mentally preparing himself, Harry turned on the spot and apparated to London.

Although he wasn't quite sure how someone had managed to take an entire section of the ocean and put it in the middle of London, Teddy was absolutely fascinated by the large underwater display in front of him. The Sea Life aquarium looked just like his picture books at home, with lots of fish of all shapes and sizes swimming around, darting in and out of the coral and rocks. Some of the fish even swam right up to the glass, and Teddy knew that if John hadn't made him sit down on one of the benches, he would have his nose pressed up against the glass.

"How much longer, John?" Teddy asked, never taking his eyes off the fish.

"Hmmm, we've got two more minutes before we have to go."

"Okay," Teddy agreed, secretly glad. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting and watching the fish, but he knew they'd been there almost all day.

His mum and dad had already taken him to the zoo once, on his birthday in April, so he had already seen lots of the animals then. However, they'd never taken him to the aquarium. The shark tank had truly been amazing, Teddy felt like he was inside the tank with them! They had swam all around him, sometimes even coming right up to the glass where he stood in awe, looking at their enormous bodies as they swam past.

"Are you sure they're not feeding the sharks today?" Teddy asked a few minutes later as they left. It was cold and wet outside, but John had put a special charm on his clothes to keep him warm.

"Not today, sorry Teddy," John explained. "But we got the see the Piranhas get fed."

Teddy nodded in awe, remembering. "Yeah…that was pretty good."

Even though he didn't want to, he held onto John's hand as they walked, not wanting to get lost. Without his mum and dad around, Teddy didn't know anyone else besides John, and he didn't really fancy being all by himself, even if he didn't even fancy being with John. Again, Teddy wondered when his dad was coming to pick him up. Or maybe John would take him home?

"John? When am I going home?" Teddy asked, even though he had already asked twice that day.

John took a deep breath, giving Teddy the same answer again. "I don't know, Teddy. Sorry. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Is my dad going to pick me up?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

Teddy sighed, listening to the sound of the London traffic. "It's okay...sometimes my dad doesn't know things either."

John smiled at him, at least that's what Teddy thought he was doing. He was still wearing the same black mask he always had been, even out in public at the zoo. Teddy wondered why he was wearing it, but he thought maybe it might be rude to ask him...besides, no one else seemed to notice that John was wearing a black mask.

"How old are you John?"

"Old."

"Do you know my Dad?"

"I used to."

"Were you friends?" Teddy asked, thinking he might feel better if John and his dad were friends. "John? Were you friends?"

"Only for a little while."

"Did you like him?" John didn't answer this time, even when Teddy asked him again. With a great sigh, he asked another question. "Is that something you don't like to talk about? Does it make you sad?"

John nodded. "Yes."

"My dad has things that make him really sad," Teddy continued, hoping to make John feel better. "And he doesn't like to talk about them...so I just ask Mum."

"What makes your dad sad?" John asked curiously.

"Erm," Teddy said, thinking hard. "My other mum and dad. Daddy Remus and Mummy Dora...they make him very sad."

"Why's that?"

Teddy shrugged his shoulders. "He misses them, Mum says."

"What else makes your dad sad?"

"I don't know..." Teddy pondered.

"What makes your dad happy?"

"Building Lego," he smiled. That question was easy. "And playing Quidditch, and when Mum makes cinnamon rolls."

"That sounds nice," John agreed, slowing to a stop and bending down a little. "Teddy? Do you see that camera up there, on the side of the building?"

Teddy followed to where John was pointing, seeing the black muggle camera that poked out of the side of the building. "Yeah?"

"Why don't you give it bit of a wave?"

"A wave?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" Teddy asked, thinking it was a little bit silly to do.

John shrugged. "I don't know...maybe it will wave back to you."

"Okay," Teddy accepted this reasoning, and raised his hand and waved to the camera. He felt a little bit silly when it in fact didn't wave back, so he stopped pretty quickly.

"Good boy, thanks," John praised, standing up. "Would you like to visit the gift shop before we go?"

"Hmmm," Teddy wondered, looking at his watch and assessing the little hands. It was three thirty...almost. "Sure," he smiled, happily following John towards the shop.

They turned back to walk in the other direction. Teddy began to regret agreeing to the gift shop, wishing they could just leave instead, but he didn't want to say anything that might make John cross, or upset, so he kept quiet. He wondered where they were going after the gift shop, and he thought they'd probably go back to the same house they had been at so far. He would probably have to sleep in that room again, with only Buzz, Rex and Woody for company until he got to go home.

By the time they got to the gift shop, Teddy's legs were rather tired, but again he didn't say anything. What if John offered to carry him on his shoulders, the way his dad normally did? Teddy didn't think he'd like that at all. He let go of John's hand as soon as they got inside, and he headed straight over to the display that immediately caught his eye.

Much to his delight, a plush Great White shark sitting on the very top shelf above all the other animals, and it was just like the one he had seen at the London zoo with his dad. It was enormous, so big that his dad had said it would be taller than him, maybe even taller than Uncle Ron. Teddy had thought it was brilliant, but had to agree that it probably wouldn't fit into his toy box. Looking at it now, Teddy could just picture himself climbing into the big mouth and hiding inside, ready to jump at someone and scare them. Anyway, he and his dad had agreed on one of the much smaller plush sharks to take home, one that was did actually fit into his toy box. Thinking about his toy, Teddy reminded himself to give Sharkie a big squishy cuddle as soon as he got home.

"It's pretty big, isn't it," John commented, he too looking up at the shark.

"Yeah, it is," Teddy said, still enthralled.

Reminding himself that he still had Sharkie at home waiting for him, Teddy wandered around and had a look at the other things, wondering if Sharkie would know he had been looking at other sharks. Would that upset him? Smiling to himself, Teddy saw the picture book he had at home, and the colouring book about animals that he was steadily working through. Santa had brought him that one only a few days ago. Dad said that Santa also made toys for the shops to sell, that's why he often saw the toys Santa had brought him in shops too. Teddy supposed that made sense, really. After all, Santa needed money to pay the Elves.

"Do you like colouring?" John asked.

Teddy nodded, looking at other books.

"Would you like the colouring book to take home? I could get you some pencils too."

"No, thanks," Teddy said automatically, immediately darting away from John. He moved around to the other display, wondering why John was trying so hard to be like his mum and dad. Teddy definitely did not want John to be his dad, so he started ignoring him when John offered to buy other things for him. If he couldn't buy him toys, then he couldn't be his dad.

"Are you ready to go?" John asked, seeing Teddy return to the large shark again.

"Yes, please," Teddy said quickly, jumping at his chance. Now he would know...was he going home, or was he staying with John?

"Alright then, let's go," John said, holding out his hand.

Teddy took his hand happily, coming to an understanding. If he had been that rude to his dad, then he would have been in lots of trouble. But John didn't seem to mind his rudeness, and so Teddy took that to mean that John wasn't going to be his dad. They left the gift shop pretty quickly, and then walked a short way before finding a secluded space where no one could see them. John was going to apparate to where ever they were going, and normally now would be Teddy's job to look for Muggles who might see them.

But John didn't ask him to watch for Muggles, instead just taking his hand and squeezing tightly, apparating them away a moment later. When the tight feeling around his body stopped, Teddy's heart sank when he saw that they had come back to the same house again, that he wasn't going back to his own home. He reluctantly followed John through the kitchen door, looking around with one last hope that maybe...just maybe his Dad would be there. But he was disappointed again.

"What would you like to do now, Teddy?" John asked, emptying his cloak pockets out onto the kitchen table.

Teddy sighed, not knowing what he wanted to do now. He dropped his backpack and took Woody and his drink bottle from inside, still wondering what to do. A brightly coloured something caught his eye from the table, and upon investigating it he saw it was a map of Sea Life, where they had just come from.

"Can I read this?" he asked John, picking up the map. "Please?" he added, thinking he probably wouldn't get away with not using his manners again.

"Sure, mate," John said.

Hating that John still called him 'mate' sometimes, Teddy took the map and then sat down on the couch, resting Woody on his lap so that he could see it too. Whispering so that John couldn't hear him, Teddy showed Woody all the different displays he had seen that day, tracing a path along the map to show him where exactly they had walked. Having not been able to see much from inside the backpack, Woody was understandably very interested.

Harry's patience was growing incredibly thin, whiles his nerves grew and grew with each minute that seemed to be flying by. It was already five minutes to four o'clock, which wasn't going to leave him much time to walk to the Leaky Cauldron and reach Gringotts in twenty minutes. Convincing himself to wait another five minutes, to not cause a scene that might draw unwanted attention, Harry raised his head and looked around the neat office, where he was waiting for the bank manager to return with the funds he was withdrawing.

He had arrived on time, and the teller at the reception desk had thanked him for his twenty four hours notice, leading him through the bank and into the office he currently waited in. He had smiled politely, shaking hands and filling out the required paperwork with the assurance his money would only be a few minutes away. Now though, nearly half an hour later, Harry was beginning to wonder if it was all a test, if the Death Eaters never intended for him to make it to Gringotts on time. But what would that mean for Teddy?

Just as he was about to get to his feet and track down someone who could tell him what the hold up was, the office door opened, but the person who stepped though the door was horribly familiar to him. Ron was entering, looking at Harry with a strange expression of calm on his face. In his hand, he carried what looked like a large leather envelope with the bank's name written in gold letters. Panicked, Harry got to his feet just as Ron held up his hand to him.

"Don't freak out," Ron said, closing the door behind him.

Harry was momentarily speechless, his brain slowly catching up with him. He was right. Ron hadn't believed him when they had spoken at the ministry. Somehow, he knew what was happening, and he had begun acting on it. But at what cost?

"What the hell are you doing?" Harry hissed angrily, clenching his hands into fists. Somehow, Ron knew, had followed him here to the bank. "You're gonna screw this up, Ron, they can see you!"

"Sit down, mate," Ron said with utmost calm, placing the leather envelope on the desk before sitting in the bank manager's chair. "Everything's alright."

"You have to go!" Harry said sharply.

"They can't hear us," Ron tried to explain.

"They're watching me!"

"Not right now. There're no Listening charms on you, or this office," Ron insisted, pointing to the chair opposite. "Sit down."

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, suddenly going breathless. This wasn't supposed to happen. No one else was supposed to get involved.

"Helping you."

"I don't need your help!"

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Evidence to the contrary, mate."

"This isn't a joke!" Harry said, his voice escalating before he stopped himself. "They've got Ted! They'll hurt him!"

"I know. Which is why you need to get moving," Ron commented, pushing the leather envelope across to Harry. "The sixty thousand is in there, ready to be exchanged. You've still got time. I'm going to follow you, but you won't be able to see me, alright?"

"You need to stay out of this!" Harry said angrily, grabbing the envelope and rounding the desk.

"Wait!" Ron said, jumping to his feet and blocking the door. Harry growled under his breath, turning away from the door and shaking his head. "I won't interfere, but I am going to help you."

"How, Ron? How are you going to help me? I don't even know what they want from me!"

"Yes, you do," Ron began, still annoyingly calm. "They want money, and they're going to great lengths to make sure you get it for them."

Harry hesitated, turning back to his friend. "What do you mean?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "They knew you didn't have all that they wanted, but they're using you anyway. The rest of the Galleons are going to be in the Leaky, right? That's what they said, isn't it?"

Harry nodded.

"I've been listening to every word you've said after the trial, okay? I planted Muggle bug on you in the corridor - don't worry about it, they won't find it. But the lawyer, right? He said everything is planned for you to succeed."

"Yeah," Harry said, trying to take it all in as he remembered the strange way Ron had touched his neck earlier.

"Well don't panic...you can trust them. No, wait, hear me out! If they want this money badly enough, they're not going to set you up to fail. You can do this."

"I could, if you would let me out of here!"

With a short nod, Ron bent down and lifted up the hem of his trousers, pulling at a few straps before standing up and showing Harry what he had.

"I want you to take this with you."

"A gun?" Harry said incredulously, his jaw gaping. "You've got a bloody gun?"

Waving his wand, Ron charmed the holster to attach itself to Harry's ankle after removing the weapon. He brought it over to Harry. "If you get disarmed, you can use this."

"A gun?" Harry said again, refusing to take it. He'd never even touched a Muggle gun before, let alone used one. "I don't know how to use a bloody gun!"

"It's very simple, in fact it's charmed. Keep this end away from you, and pointed at your target. Don't put your finger near the trigger until you need to use it, and hold it with both hands. There's a bit of kickback with this one, so be ready for it, and the trigger's-"

"I'm not taking a gun!"

"-a bit hard to pull at first, so pull hard and smoothly. Make sure the fingers of your supporting hand aren't near the muzzle. This is the safety switch, you don't really need to worry about that, it's charmed to know what you need."

"Ron, you're not liste-"

"Just take it, mate. The first thing they'll do is disarm you," Ron said, ignoring his pleas before bending down and securing it in the holster for him. "Point and shoot, mate. Point and shoot."

"I'm not using it," Harry said firmly, thinking he'd be more likely to shoot himself than someone else, and then where would Teddy be? "I'll probably shoot myself!"

Ron sighed as he stood up, scrutinising Harry. "You will use it if you need to, trust me." Stepping aside, he opened the door and ushered him through. "Lovely doing business with you, Mr. Collins."

In a state of shock, Harry got himself together and marched out, forcing himself to look straight ahead as he walked and to not turn around and look at Ron. The gun and the holster felt heavy and bulky around his ankle, but when he looked down to assess it there was no evidence he was carrying anything. Clutching the leather envelope full of crisp pound notes, Harry marched straight out of the bank and onto Bear Street, and only then did he allow himself to look back. As promised, Ron was no where to be seen.

Trying not to think about Ron's involvement, or the weapon strapped to his ankle, Harry set off down the street towards Charing Cross road, pulling up the collar of his cloak to block out the cold wind. It was nearing peak hour in London, with the traffic piled up and congested, making it easy for Harry to weave between the stationary cars as he crossed to the other footpath. He kept his head down as he walked quickly, checking his watch every minute or so as though fearing the minute hand would suddenly lurch towards quarter past four. There was time, he kept reminding himself. There was time.

A few minutes later he arrived at the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron, and went inside without preamble, not anticipating the effect his arrival might have. In one blinding moment, Harry remembered the entirety of the mess he was in, that his actions that morning had caused upheaval for a great many people. As patrons in the dark bar began to notice him, they fell silent as they stared, quiet murmurs breaking out again as he passed. He tried not to listen to what they said, keeping his head down and his attention focused on what he needed to do as he reached the back door.

Tapping the correct brick, Harry hastily stepped through the brick wall and into Diagon Alley, where thankfully his presence was a little harder to notice. Still keeping his head down, he rushed through the crowds of afternoon shoppers, glancing at the newsstand to his right which a young witch was currently stocking with the Evening Prophet. He looked at the front page as he walked by, grimacing when he saw what could only be the photograph of him taken only a few hours ago, his mugshot. The headline was not much more comforting either, the bold question of his future in Quidditch splashed across the headline.

Nevertheless, the front page of the Prophet made no difference to him today. With bigger things to worry about, he turned his attention to where he was going, speeding up at he checked his watch again. Despite his panic, he still had enough time. As he passed by the Weasley Wizard Wheezes shop he averted his eyes, as though afraid looking inside would prompt Lee or George to see him walking by. He couldn't afford any more distractions, any more delays. Continuing to keep his head down, Harry climbed the steps to the grand doors of Gringotts bank, passing the scrutiny of the two Goblins on guard out the front. If they had detected the heavy gun strapped to his ankle they were unconcerned by it.

It was warm and inviting inside the bank, but he didn't even bother shrugging out of his heavy cloak as he stepped inside, instead heading straight for the desk that was set aside for appointments. The Goblin there was clearly waiting for his arrival.

"Mr Potter," the Goblin said very slowly in greeting. "Pleasure to serve you today."

"Thanks," Harry replied automatically. He placed the leather envelope and his wand on the counter, making it clear he was in a rush.

The Goblin raised one thick eyebrow at him. "Deposit?"

"Exchange," Harry replied tersely, realising the Goblin was purposefully delaying him. "And I'm in quite the hurry, so if you don't mind..."

"Of course not, Mr Potter," the Goblin replied slowly, reaching beneath his desk and taking out a sheet of parchment. "If you could please complete this form, and then sign and date at the bottom."

The Goblin took his time filling a quill with ink before passing it to Harry, who immediately began scrawling out the required details on the piece of parchment. He bit his tongue to stop himself from losing his temper, knowing that the Goblins were not going to forget the day he, Ron and Hermione had broken in, regardless of whether or not the Goblins were in power at that time. He had always had trouble dealing with the bank in the four years that had passed, as had Ron and Hermione.

At that thought, Harry looked over his shoulder, wondering if Ron was there. It was stupid to bother checking, Ron had promised he would remain unseen, but if Harry could just get a glimpse of him, he would be reassured. Now that he knew Ron was there, ready to help at the first sign of trouble, Harry felt marginally more in control. He and Ron had done this type of thing before...many times over. Ron had his back, he always would. Harry was filled with shame by the brief doubt he had felt for his friend, after realising the Muggle identity he had made for him had been compromised. Ron would never do that.

Ron was nowhere to be seen, as were any Death Eaters, but one solitary figure returning from the vaults below caught Harry's eye. Sirius was there, carrying a black pouch in one hand as he rounded the long line of desks and returned to the required one, scrawling his signature on a piece of parchment before setting off. He was coming his way, and so Harry averted his eyes again and looked back to the parchment, waiting with bated breath for Sirius to approach him. He hadn't seen Sirius since that morning, and there was no doubt in Harry's mind that he would have a great deal of yelling and anger to unleash on him for what he had done. Harry's mind was frozen though...what was he going to say?

The ink from his quill pooled on the corner of the parchment as Harry remained frozen, waiting for Sirius to approach him. But a moment later Sirius breezed straight past him, and Harry looked up in surprise. He couldn't be that lucky...not so lucky that Sirius would choose today to butt out of his business. As Sirius walked away though, he turned back and looked at Harry, giving him a short nod before turning away just as quickly.

Confused, Harry spun back around to the parchment, trying to figure out what was going on. Sirius was in on this...he had to be. He had sent the lawyer, and now he was here at Gringotts to check up on him, to make sure he was cooperating. Betrayal stirred in Harry's stomach, making him want to be sick. Sirius had known this was going to happen, he had to have known.

"Mr Potter?"

Coming back to reality, he hastily finished filling out the parchment before pushing it across the desk to the Goblin, dropping the quill and then running his hand through his hair. Taking the leather envelope and the piece of parchment, the Goblin jumped down from his high stool and departed through a doorway behind him, instructing Harry to wait. Folding his arms, Harry ignored the other people in the bank, and he stood facing the wall as he grew increasingly agitated. Minutes were slipping by, a great contrast to earlier that afternoon when no time seemed to pass at all.

It was fifteen minutes by the time the Goblin returned, leaving Harry only ten minutes to get to Soho Square by the allotted time. "Sixty thousand pounds, exchanged for twelve thousand galleons. Pleasure doing business with you, Mr Potter."

Remembering the instruction to not be late, Harry took the feather light bag of galleons without thanking the Goblin and took off. Slipping the bag into his pocket he rushed up Diagon Alley and into the Leaky Cauldron, desperate to reach the Muggle world outside and break into a run. Brushing past the crowded tables in the Leaky, he headed straight to the other door without thinking, and it was only the call of his name that reminded him about the other money he needed.

"Harry!"

Stopping in his tracks, Harry spun around to find Sirius sitting at the bar, an empty stool next to him. Sirius looked at him in concern, calling out again when Harry didn't move. Getting himself together, he marched straight over to Sirius, ready to demand an explanation, crowded bar room or not.

"Are you in on this?" he whispered lowly, ignoring the curious looks from those closest to them.

Sirius chuckled bitterly, turning forward and taking a drink of the whiskey in front of him. "Am I in on this?" he asked, clearly knowing what was going on. "You really think that lowly of me?"

"Would you like a drink, Mr Potter?" Tom the barman asked, setting a glass down in front of him. He held a bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey in his hands. Even after four years, Tom never forgot a customer's drink of choice.

Harry found himself nodding before turning back to Sirius. "After the lawyer you sent me? Yeah, I'm thinking pretty lowly of you."

Sirius laughed again, raising his glass and clinking it against Harry's on the table. Looking at him properly, Harry saw the dark bruise that was hidden by his short beard, realising that Sirius looked absolutely terrible. "To lawyers then?"

"This isn't a joke, Sirius!" Harry whispered angrily, watching as Sirius downed his drink. "Do you have any idea what-"

"Thirty eight thousand short, aren't you," Sirius whispered, putting his empty glass on the table and waving to Tom for another.

"How do you-"

"It's there," Sirius said, glancing down at his feet. There, beneath his stool sat the black bag he had taken from Gringotts, and suddenly Harry began to understand. "I'm not having the best day either, myself."

"Sirius, I-"

"Would you bloody hurry up!" Sirius whispered imperatively, gesturing to the clock on the wall that showed Harry had five minutes left.

Swearing under his breath, Harry was torn for only a moment. Sirius' involvement didn't matter, but the thirty eight thousand galleons sitting at his feet sure did. Grabbing the Firewhiskey, Harry tapped it against Sirius' empty glass. "I'll get my own lawyer from now on," he said, downing the whiskey as though he were still a heavily drinking seventeen year old.

Snatching the bag full of galleons from beneath the stool, Harry left without another word, although this time he didn't worry about waiting until he reached the Muggle world before bolting. Every witch and wizard would have been watching his exchange with Sirius as intently as they would a Muggle television program, so there was no point playing under anymore pretence. He burst out of the Leaky Cauldron and set off up Charing Cross road at a run, stuffing the galleons into his pocket with the other bag.

Shoving his way past the slow moving Muggles, Harry ran as fast as he could on the icy footpath, steadily making his way towards Soho Square. He crossed the busy road dangerously, weaving his way in and out of the traffic as it began to move, the traffic lights changing in their favour. A few drivers wound down their windows and yelled out at him, but he barely heard them, so intent on reaching his destination in time. He turned down another street and crossed the road again, nearly losing his footing as he stepped up onto the footpath.

He was steadily running out of time, but before he knew it he could see Soho Square in the distance, giving him just enough encouragement to keep going. Despite his extensive fitness regime, his lungs burned from the cold air and his legs grew sore. Cutting across the square, he made his way towards Carlisle Street, crossing the road once more to arrive on the corner outside the computer store. Bending over double, he fought to catch his breath before standing upright again, looking around desperately for someone to arrive. Aside from the traffic and the pedestrians, Harry was alone. No one approached him, though he desperately searched the faces around him, looking for one he recognised. What he wouldn't give to see someone wearing a balaclava.

He was late...he had to have been. But looking at his watch, Harry knew he had been on time. It was a quarter to five at that very moment, and yet there was nothing. Trying desperately not to panic, he heaved for breath as he looked around, scanning the opposite street and Soho Square to his left. A smoke signal, a flashing neon sign...he'd give anything for some kind of signal, some indication as to what to do next. Ron would be close by...could he see it? Did Ron know what he had to do? Was he missing something? He checked the street signs...yes, definitely Soho Square and Carlisle street.

Just as he was thinking he might be sick from nerves, he turned around and saw what he was looking for. His very own car, having been left behind by Ginny in a public car park, was slowly driving up the street towards him, and so Harry gratefully started towards it. What he saw inside though was the last thing he had ever expected to see, not in his whole life. It was incomprehensible, and if he couldn't see it with his own two eyes he wouldn't have believed it.

Draco Malfoy sat in the driver's seat, looking straight at Harry as he stopped the car in the middle of the street, blocking off the single lane to the other car behind him. They honked angrily, but Harry ignored them as he rushed over, heading straight for the back seat.

"Ted?" he said hopefully, looking into the back. He was bitterly disappointed though, seeing that Teddy's car seat was empty. Harry took a step back as the passenger window slid down, Malfoy calling out to him from the driver's seat.

"Get in."

"Where's my son?" Harry demanded loudly, taking another step back up onto the footpath.

"Get in!" Malfoy repeated, narrowing his eyes.

"Tell me where he is!" Harry shouted, not caring that he was attracting all the wrong kinds of looks from the Muggles around him.

"Get in!"

"No," Harry said, more to himself than to Malfoy. He lost his temper, needing to know. "Just tell me where he is!"

Malfoy swore loudly, opening the driver's door and getting out, much to the displeasure of the car behind him. "I swear to Merlin, get in the damn car!"

"Look," Harry bargained, trying to take back some control. "I've got the money, alright? Just tell me where he is."

"I'm only going to say it once more," Malfoy began, completely ignoring Harry's words. "Get in the car."

He didn't know what had come over him, but Harry shook his head, refusing. "I want to know where my son is."

Malfoy shook his head at him, opening the door and getting back in. Frightened that he would actually leave, Harry leapt forward and grabbed onto the window frame.

"Please, Malfoy, he's four years old! I'll do what ever you want, just leave him out of this."

"Get in, now," Malfoy said, revving the engine loudly as the car behind over took, its tyres squealing.

"Come on, he's just a child!"

"Last warning, Potter," Malfoy said very calmly, removing the handbrake and putting the car into gear. "Get in, or I am gone."

It only took a moment's worth of hesitation for Malfoy to start moving the car, and in panic Harry threw open the passenger door and got in. Slamming the door shut, he looked at Malfoy expectantly as he car began moving.

"Where is he?"

Withdrawing his wand, Malfoy tapped the driver's side door, engaging the locks and winding up the window. He shrugged at Harry's question. "Damned if I know where your kid is."


	17. Chapter 17 The Unhelpful Malfoy

Later that night, while he stood underneath the warm running water in the shower, Teddy realised that John was a little bit like his Uncle Ron, who didn't quite know everything about looking after kids like him. It was very easy to get Uncle Ron to say yes to things his dad normally said no to, and Teddy somehow knew that he could get away with lots of different things when Uncle Ron was in charge. Somehow, he thought that John was maybe a little bit the same. He hadn't said no to anything Teddy had asked for, except to be allowed to go home, and he seemed to get away with being a little bit naughty. Teddy wondered exactly what he could get away with while John was in charge.

"Teddy? What are you doing in there?" John called from the hallway.

Teddy jumped in surprise, quickly moving his feet away from the drain pipe they had been covering. The water that had quickly filled the small bathtub up to his ankles began to disappear down the drain, ruining the bath Teddy had made. How did John know he was doing that? Maybe he was more like his dad than he realised. Dad was good at catching Teddy doing that...he always seemed to know when he was covering the drain.

"Nothing," he called back.

Taking advantage of the water that was draining away, Teddy lay down in the tub and pretended he was swimming, suddenly rolling over and over like the crocodile he had seen at the zoo. He giggled as kicked his legs and snapped his jaws, pretending he really was a crocodile until John called out to him again.

"Are you okay in there, Teddy?" he called, his voice sounding closer this time

"Yes!" Teddy called back, immediately stopping what he was doing. He definitely wasn't allowed to be silly in the bath at home, and he suddenly began to worry that John might come into the bathroom to check on him. He definitely didn't want him to come in, which was why he had closed the door halfway after he had turned on the shower. He wasn't quite sure what the difference was between his mum and dad seeing him without his clothes, and John seeing him without his clothes, but a niggling little voice in his head told him it wasn't quite allowed.

Suddenly worried that John might come in after all, Teddy very carefully stood up and moved into the far corner of the tub, out of the way of the running water. He assessed the two taps very carefully, determining which one was the hot water and which one was the cold. Even though he wasn't supposed to touch them, he knew how to turn the taps off without burning himself, even though his mum or dad normally did it when he was at home. Regardless, Teddy wasn't about to ask John to turn them off.

Turning off the taps, Teddy carefully held onto the side of the tub and got out, wishing there were the sticky ducks on the tub floor like at home. They made sure he never slipped over, but there were none here, so he was extra careful. Mum had slipped over in her shower not long ago, making Dad very worried about the baby in her belly. At this thought, Teddy suddenly stopped. When was the baby coming out of his mum's tummy? Maybe it was already out of her tummy, and that's why he had to come and stay with John.

Picking up the towel John had left out for him, Teddy dried off and tried to think hard. Was that why he was away from home? Maybe his mum and dad didn't need him anymore now that the baby was out of his mum's tummy. He shook his head at this horrible thought, knowing it didn't make any sense. Mum had told him lots of times that he would get to play with his brother, that he would get to keep him and look after him when they were bigger. Being a big brother was a very special job...if he wasn't around anymore, then who would be the big brother? He began to grow very confused. If people needed a big brother, then where was his? Victiore didn't have a big brother; she didn't even have a little brother! He'd never thought to ask about having his own big brother.

"Are you nearly dressed, Teddy?"

"Almost," he called out, hastily pulling on his pyjamas. His hair was still wet, and he hated drying it off with his towel, so he shrunk it back into his head and then grew it again. While he was in the bathroom he brushed his teeth and hung up his towel, taking one more minute to look in the mirror. Thinking about it very carefully, he turned his hair black and his eyes green, wanting to look like his dad that night. Everyone said he did this accidentally, and so now he was trying hard to do it on purpose. He briefly considered changing his hair red to be like his mum's, but he settled on the black for tonight. Maybe tomorrow he would look like his mum.

"Woah," John smiled when Teddy came out of the bathroom. "Don't you look different."

"Yep," Teddy smiled, picking up Woody from where he had left him. "I look like my dad tonight."

"Yeah, I guess you do," John replied very slowly. He followed Teddy into the lounge room. "It's nearly your bedtime, and you had a very late night last night. How abou-"

"I think I'll stay up tonight," Teddy interrupted him, sitting back down on the couch and picking up the zoo map again. He looked at John for his reaction, wondering what John would say.

"Aren't you tired?" John asked hesitantly.

"Nope," Teddy lied, trying not to yawn. He kept looking at John, waiting to see what he would do or say.

"Okay then," John agreed, much to Teddy's amusement. It seemed pretty easy to get his own way.

"Can I go home?" Teddy asked hopefully, wondering if his luck would get him that far.

"Not tonight, Teddy. Soon, though."

He knew luck wouldn't get him that far. "Okay. Well I'm staying up tonight."

"Okay then," John said again, coming around and sitting down on the other lounge chair.

John sat there and watched him, making Teddy feel a little bit annoyed. He just wanted to talk to Woody again, without John listening to him, and so for now he stayed quiet and looked at the map. Next time he went to the zoo, he was going to the aquarium first, so that he would have plenty of time to look around. And next time he would carry Woody around with him, so that he too would get to look at the Jellyfish up close.

"Are you married, John?" Teddy asked. He thought about marriage lots and lots lately. He knew heaps of people who were married.

"I was."

"Did you get divorced?" Teddy asked next, having heard about that too.

"No."

"Did your wife die?"

"Yes."

"That sucks," he commented, using a word he really wasn't supposed to.

John laughed shortly. "Yeah, it does."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No. Why, do you?"

"Yep," Teddy nodded, thinking about his girlfriends. "I've got two girlfriends, they live in the village."

"Really?" John laughed. "What are their names?"

"Hayley and Hannah. They're Connor's sisters."

"Sisters, are they?"

"Yep. Twins."

John laughed again. "You're a lucky guy then, Teddy."

"I know. They're Muggles, you know."

"Do you like Muggles?"

Teddy frowned. That was a strange question. "Well...yeah. They can't do magic, but they've got heaps of cool stuff that my Grandad likes. They have a dishwasher!"

"Wow, what's that?"

"It's like, erm...a big box, and you put your plates and glasses in it, and it washes them for you! But without magic, that's why it's so cool."

"You're right, that's pretty cool."

Teddy continued talking about Hayley and Hannah until he ran out of things to say, suddenly struggling to stay awake. Despite his efforts, he must have fallen asleep at some stage. When he awoke, the living room was dark except for the fireplace, and John had placed a warm blanket over his lap. John still sat in the lounge chair across from Teddy, and after a long moment of watching him, Teddy realised John was asleep.

His curiosity was instantly aroused.

Very quietly, Teddy pushed the blanket off his lap and picked up Woody, standing up and then going very still. Making sure that John was still asleep, Teddy stood quietly for a few minutes before creeping around the coffee table. He came and stood by John's chair and watched him carefully, seeing that his eyes were in fact closed beneath the silly black mask he wore.

It wasn't really a mask, but actually a black beanie, the type he saw the bad people wearing on the television shows his mum and dad watched when they thought he was sleeping. Three holes were cut out for his eyes and mouth, exposing a little bit of skin here and there. Leaning up on his toes, Teddy looked at John very closely, pulling back the material near his mouth to see an old looking scar across his chin. Teddy pondered this for a moment, wondering if John had been in a sword fight like his dad had been once. That's how he had gotten those scars on his face, and the ones on his front and back. Had John been a pirate once too? Still looking him over, Teddy took note of the light grey hair that was poking out beneath the back of John's beanie. John was right...he was old. Maybe he was old like Gramps. His Gramps' hair was still black, but there were little flecks of grey in his hair and short beard.

His curiosity satisfied, Teddy wandered away, freely looking around the house without John watching him. He was very surprised by how there was nothing hanging on the walls in this house, only the square and circle shaped marks where something had once been. His home in Tetbury had lots of things on the walls...pictures and drawings in frames, and his Quidditch posters and flags in his bedroom. Here there was only a clock. Strolling carefree down the hallway, Teddy bypassed the door that led to the room with his bed, and instead opened the door to the other room, checking over his shoulder before going inside.

This other room was dark, and so Teddy reached for the light switch, growing his arm extra-long so that he could reach it. Looking around, he was rather unexcited by the innocent looking bed and the chest of drawers inside the room. The bed was big like his mum and dad's, and there were little tables on either side near the pillows. Everything was rather neat for a cramped little room, and so Teddy had no trouble moving around the room to have a good look. Just as he was getting bored with the room, he noticed a large cardboard box in the corner behind the chest of drawers.

He opened the box and looked inside, confused when he found a large number of frames crammed inside. Were these the pictures that should be hanging on the walls? Feeling rather daring, Teddy wiggled out one of the frames and turned it over, his confusion growing even more as he looked at the photograph inside. It was a little bit dusty, so he wiped the glass clean with his pyjama sleeve and looked at the person in the photograph, realising it was his Mummy Dora.

She looked very pretty there, especially with her bright pink hair, and he thought she must have been rather young. She was still wearing her Hogwarts uniform. Teddy looked at the other girls in the picture, but didn't recognise any of them. Putting that frame down, he took the next one out of the box and looked at it, beginning to smile. This one was of his Mummy Dora and his Daddy Remus, sitting together with big smiles on their faces. Teddy set that one aside too, perusing the rest of the box's contents. Though he had seen lots and lots of photographs of his first mum and dad, he had never seen these ones, and though he didn't know many of the other people, Teddy was quite enjoying himself.

He stopped to look at another photograph, this one of four boys in Hogwarts uniforms. One of them looked just like his dad, he even wore the same glasses his dad used to have. But on closer inspection, he realised it must be his dad's dad, James Potter. Why did John have photographs of his dad's dad? Why did John have photographs of his own mum and dad? Focusing, Teddy looked at the other three boys in the moving photograph, thinking that maybe he recognised two of the others. They looked very familiar to him also...but he couldn't quite place their faces. They too were very young.

"Teddy! What are you doing in here?"

Teddy spun around, hearing John's angry voice. Seeing him standing in the doorway, Teddy dropped the photograph in fright, watching as it hit the ground and the glass smashed into pieces.

"Yo-you can't be in here, Teddy!" John said angrily, waving his wand and fixing the broken glass as he rushed into the bedroom.

"Sorry," Teddy whispered, beginning to shake. He'd done it now...John was mad at him. He'd never be allowed to go home now.

"It's...it's okay," John said, taking Teddy by the arm and quickly steering him out of the room. "You can't come in this room, alright? Stay out of there."

"Okay," Teddy whispered, standing in the hallway. Tears began spilling from his eyes, his breath coming in short gasps. He hated getting into trouble, even more so now. He'd really made John mad, he could hear it in his voice. "I'm sorry...sorry."

"Okay, just stay out there," John said, going back in and leaving Teddy alone.

Teddy nodded his head and took a few tentative steps towards his own room, where he was allowed to be. He stopped short of the room, taking a shuddering gasp as he realised he had left Woody behind. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked back to the room he had just come from, his bottom lip quivering as he wondered what to do. Woody couldn't stay there by himself...what if he was put into the box with all the photographs, and Teddy never got him back?

John appeared in the hallway again, looking at Teddy in concern. "Teddy, I'm sorry I got cross, okay? Don't be upset, it's okay."

Teddy's breath shuddered as he tried to explain. "Ileftwoodyinthere."

"You-you what?" John asked, crouching down in front of him and trying to listen.

"Ileftwoodyinthere," Teddy repeated, his voice growing louder as he tried to control his tears.

John must have understood, for he got to his feet and disappeared back into the room, reappearing a moment later with Woody. Teddy leapt out and snatched Woody back, not wanting John to touch him. Still shaking, he clutched Woody and then slowly made his way back into his own room, slowly beginning to catch his breath.

"Teddy, you don't need to be upset," John said kindly, following him into the room. He too was shaking. "I'm sorry I yelled, alright? Sorry."

"I want to go home," Teddy cried, sitting himself down in the same corner he had spent the previous night. "Please, can I go home?"

"Soon, Teddy. I promise. Why don't I get your blanket for you?" John offered, pulling his Bob the Builder blanket off the bed. He brought it over to him and began to lay it across Teddy's lap.

Teddy kicked it away furiously, still crying. "Go away..."

John backed away, taking a deep breath. "Alright, I'm going. I'll just be in the other room, alright? Alright?"

"Alright," Teddy said petulantly, turning his face into the corner.

He listened as John left the room, and only then did he turn his head out of the corner and look. John had gone, just as he promised, and so Teddy timidly got to his feet and crept back to the doorway. He poked his head into the hallway and looked for John, just seeing his shadow in the room next door. Moving out a little further, Teddy took a proper look and watched as John repacked the frames back into the box, his attention focused elsewhere.

Teddy acted immediately, summoning up all his courage and bravery. Hanging onto Woody as tightly as he could, he moved very quietly and set off down the hallway. He had done this once before to his Mum, who had told him there wasn't enough time to look in Quality Quidditch supplies while they were in Diagon Alley. That hadn't sat well with Teddy, and so he had taken it upon himself to let go of her hand and go running off down Diagon Alley, leaving her behind. It was harder for her to chase him, what with the baby in her belly being very big, but when she had caught him there had been hell to pay. He had to tell Dad what he had done when he came home, and he had to return all his pocket money from that week as punishment. Now though, running away seemed like a very good option.

Opening the kitchen door, Teddy stepped outside and then bolted. He ran as fast as he could down the cement path, ignoring the cold wind and the mushy grass beneath his feet. He slipped over on the melting snow, but he got straight back up and continued running, determined that he was going home. He wasn't quite sure how he was getting there, but he wasn't going to stay with John any longer. Stuffing Woody's arm into his mouth, he reached the back fence and began to climb it, growing his arms and legs enough to propel himself up. He reached the top and began to climb down the other side, when he heard the kitchen door open with a loud crash.

"Teddy, no!" John yelled out, clearly frightened by his disappearance.

Panicking now, Teddy jumped down from the top of the fence and landed softly on the other side, getting back to his feet with no trouble. It was exceptionally dark outside tonight, and he was running blind as he set off again, struggling up the unexpected slope. At first Teddy thought John would get stuck on the other side of the fence, that he would be too old to climb over the top as he had done, but there was a loud crack to his left that signalled John apparating to the other side.

"Teddy! What are you doing?" John cried as he grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop.

"Let me go!" Teddy shouted, pushing and kicking at John.

"Stop!" John said loudly, suddenly picking Teddy up by the middle.

Teddy began screaming, driving his elbows hard into John's body and kicking wildly at the air. Overbalancing, they both fell hard, but Teddy had only a brief moment of escape before John grabbed him again, pinning him to the cold wet ground.

"Stop!" he shouted, struggling to subdue him as Teddy suddenly grew his arms and legs again.

"I'm going home!" Teddy shouted, freeing himself with the aid of his extra-long arms and legs.

He set off again, leaving John on the ground, and he covered the distance quickly with his tall legs, which began shrinking again as he ran. He was free! Not realising he had dropped Woody along the way, Teddy kept running as hard as he could, not looking back. He heard John say something from behind him, and then there was a bright red flash of light and everything stopped.

"We've been driving for two hours," Harry commented dryly, looking out the passenger window. "Do you even know where you're going?"

"Yes," Malfoy replied tersely, coming to a stop at a set of traffic lights.

"You've driven in the same circle three times."

"I know."

"Why?"

"I told you," Malfoy said through gritted teeth, gripping the steering wheel. "We're waiting."

"For what?"

Malfoy sighed loudly as the lights turned green. "Would you just shut up?"

Clenching his teeth, Harry looked back out the window and didn't say another word. Putting his head back against the headrest, he took a deep breath to quell his anger, knowing that the only benefit of the last two hours had been the opportunity to calm himself down. Now though, after spending two hours sitting in the car doing nothing, Harry was exhausted, his body running on its reserves of adrenaline and desperation. It was Monday evening now, and he hadn't slept since last Friday night before the game against the Wasps. Saturday night had been spent playing and not sleeping in the few hours off, while last night he and Ginny had lain awake together, contemplating the next day. His lack of sleep was catching up with him.

They approached another set of traffic lights, and Harry watched from the corner of his eye as Malfoy drove into the right hand lane, taking the same route onto the road that he had taken three times before. Was there anything stranger than seeing Draco Malfoy, an avid Muggle hater, driving a car? A car…Muggle technology – and Draco Malfoy? Harry doubted he would even be able to physically say those two terms in the same sentence, yet the living proof was right there in front of him, driving the car that he and Ginny had purchased. It didn't matter how much they loved that car, Harry was going to have to sell it now. No, he was going to have to take it down to the back paddock and set it on fire.

"Are you hungry?" Malfoy asked very suddenly, turning to Harry.

"What?" he replied incredulously.

Malfoy shrugged his shoulders, making an illegal U-turn when the traffic lights changed. "I'm starving."

Looking back out the window, Harry tried his best to ignore him as Malfoy talked out loud, but it was impossible to ignore what he did next. He watched in shock as Malfoy turned the car into a McDonalds' parking lot, following the illuminated signs towards the drive through lane.

Just when he'd thought he'd seen it all.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No," Malfoy replied, coming to a stop behind the car ahead of them. "Do you want anything?"

"He's got to be kidding," Harry muttered, turning his head and looking back out the window. This had to be some kind of joke.

Drawing on all the patience he had learnt as a parent, Harry kept his mouth firmly closed as Malfoy progressed through the drive through lane, placing his order and then confounding the young girl at the cashier's booth. Receiving his order, Malfoy drove out of the lane and parked in the car park before diving into the paper bag.

"Chips?" he offered, holding the paper bag out to Harry.

Rolling his eyes, Harry opened the glove compartment and dug his hand right to the back, looking for the small packet of cigarettes he had stashed in there. Finding them, he opened the passenger door and stepped out, enjoying Malfoy's momentary panic as he did so.

"What are you doing?" he said in outrage, going back into Death Eater mode as he too stepped out of the car.

Holding the packet up, Harry didn't bother answering him, slamming the car door and then leaning up against it. Taking out a cigarette, he lit it and then put the rest into the pocket of his cloak, sighing in relief with the first draw. After the day he was having, he deserved one.

"You know they'll give you lung cancer," Malfoy commented, moving to stand in front of the car as he unwrapped his burger.

"Is that really my biggest problem?" Harry asked, staring straight ahead over the car next to him.

"Guess not," he agreed. "It'll go nicely with your botched liver."

Harry didn't respond to that, focusing on the relieving taste of the nicotine as he tried to think. This really had to be the strangest situation he had ever been in. Two hours of being driven around London by Draco Malfoy, who had just gone through the McDonalds drive through and ordered a Happy Meal. Something was seriously wrong with the world if Draco Malfoy knew what a Happy Meal was.

"So, tell me about this kid of yours," Malfoy requested. "_Teddy_."

"Why so interested?"

"Do you feel like another two hours of silence?"

Harry considered this, not wanting to tell Malfoy anything about his son. "What do you want to know?"

Malfoy considered this. "What's his favourite food?"

"Depends what day of the week it is."

"Alright then. Favourite toy?"

"Depends what day of the week it is."

"Favourite colour?"

Harry sighed, closing his eyes. "Depends what day of the week it is."

"Is he always indecisive?"

"He's four years old."

"So, that's a yes then?"

"Yes."

There was a cold gust of wind, making Harry shiver and turn up the collar of his cloak. He looked at Malfoy, trying to make some connection between the cold man who had sat at his father's trial that day, and the man currently licking sauce off his thumb.

"Does he ask about the war?"

Harry looked away quickly, not liking that question. "Of course he does."

"What do you say to him?"

"As little as possible."

"What about his parents? What do you say about them?"

"That they're in Heaven, waiting to meet him."

"And he believes that?" Malfoy questioned, raising his eyebrows.

Sighing, Harry discarded the cigarette butt onto the ground, stepping on it. "He's four, he thinks the moon is made out of cheese."

"Fair enough." There was a long pause, Malfoy clearly considering his next question a great deal. "Does he ever ask about Fred Weasley?"

Unwanted, the memory of Fred's murder at Draco Malfoy's hands came back to him, as did the grief. Harry turned and looked at Malfoy, his expression saying more than enough. "If you ever say that name again, I'-"

"Alright," he said hastily, holding up his hand in apology.

"Is it my turn yet?" Harry asked sarcastically, fired up by Malfoy's nerve to ask about Fred. "Can I interrogate you now? I've been pretty god damn patient so far."

"Go right ahead," Malfoy said.

"Why did I have to lie today? You obviously weren't interested in getting your father out of prison."

"What makes you say that?

"The fact that no one cared about the outcome of the trial, only that I lie. It's a lot of trouble to go to for nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing."

"Then why?" Harry pressed, sensing that Malfoy was avoiding his answer.

"To test you," he shrugged. "Discredit you."

"You're lying."

"Alright, you got me there," he admitted. "But that's not exactly untrue."

"Then why?"

Malfoy scoffed at him. "It's not really for you to know, Potter."

Folding his arms across his chest, Harry turned to face him properly. "Why the money?"

"Actually, you should ask Weasley about that. That part's his fault."

"What did he do?"

"Froze my Gringotts account," he replied simply. "I needed money, and you're the most convenient source. Does that answer your question?"

"What's the money for?"

"You'll see," Malfoy assured him. "What else do you want to know?"

"Who's looking after my son?"

Looking at him wide-eyed, Malfoy burst out laughing. "Trust me Potter, you don't want to know!"

Harry's stomach twisted at this response, his thoughts taking him through a number of possibilities he didn't want to consider as a parent. Unnerved by Malfoy's laughter, Harry felt himself paling even more as he turned away and leant back up against the car, lighting a second cigarette. Feeling like he might be sick, he tried to stop thinking and tune out completely, but Malfoy kept talking.

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that. He's no pervert. He's not even a real Death Eater."

"Then what's the problem?" he asked, his voice unsteady.

"He's potentially upsetting? I've got to say, we're all surprised you didn't figure this part out ages ago. There're bets riding on when you'll figure it out."

"So I've heard."

"I've had my money on yesterday. You lost me a dozen-"

"Malfoy, shut up!" Harry snapped, making himself perfectly clear.

Fortunately, Malfoy did so immediately, giving Harry the silence he so desperately wanted. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take this, how much longer he could play nicely with the man who had murdered his brother, who had kidnapped his son. If Teddy's life hadn't been dependent on Harry's civility, Malfoy would have been unconscious two hours ago. The urge to act was overwhelming, the need to do something, to take action. Pummelling his fists into Malfoy's face would have been a happy medium, but that wasn't an option either. There was simply nothing Harry could do. He had zero control over what happened now, a thought that was getting harder and harder to stomach.

How long would this go on for?

"Look," Malfoy began, sounding sympathetic. "I know you're-"

"I said, shut up."

"I know you're worried."

"Worried doesn't begin to cover it," Harry muttered under his breath.

"You want your kid back, you're scar-"

"I said shut up!" Harry shouted as he whirled around, losing his temper. "Shut up about things you don't understand!"

Malfoy tried to retort. "I do understand, Potter."

"No! No, you've got no idea. You've never cared about other people! You've never loved anyone but yourself!"

"That's not true," he argued back. "There's my parents, I-"

"You only care about them as far as they affect you," Harry spat. "You care about you. You'll never understand why someone would die for another person."

"So, what? You died once, and no one else could possibly match that? You never know, you might get the opportunity to do it again!"

"Is that a threat?" Harry scoffed, shaking his head and turning away. "Go right ahead. Kill me and then add my name to your list."

Malfoy started to respond, but trailed off as they both saw a Muggle family crossing the car park, heading towards the parked car next to theirs. Harry lowered his cigarette as they approached, sharing an awkward smile with the driver as he approached Harry's side.

"Lovely night," the man said politely, having heard their argument.

Harry didn't respond, his heart shuddering as he watched a young boy follow his father around to this side of the car. He was about seven or eight years old, and looked nothing like Teddy, but still he made Harry's heart sink back down into his stomach, reminded again of the fact his child was missing. He looked at the ground and raised the cigarette to his lips as the family in the car backed out of the park, moments later replaced by another car taking the spot.

"Come on," Malfoy said shortly, going back to the driver's side door. "Let's go."

"In a minute," Harry replied equally shortly, holding up the remains of his cigarette. He never smoked in the car, knowing that Ginny would detect the smell and throttle him, but if there was ever a time to start it was now.

Finishing up at his own pace, he listened as Malfoy got into the car and started the engine, though he at least waited for him. Drawing it out for as long as possible, Harry reluctantly dropped the butt to the ground and stamped it out, taking a deep breath for clarity before getting back in the car. Without another word said, Malfoy backed the car out and drove back the way they had come, restarting the same circular route along the road he had been taking earlier. They drove continuously for another hour or so, and as the time drew nearer eight o'clock, Harry couldn't help but worry about Ginny.

Her contractions had been fairly regular since early that morning, and he worried about her being alone, hoping that she had the sense to call someone. Her mother, the Healer…anyone to come and be with her. She wasn't dumb, of course she would call someone, but he couldn't help but picture her sitting at home all alone, enduring the contractions with no one to support her. Suddenly, he began to wonder if maybe she'd already delivered. He knew these things were supposed to take many hours, but hadn't that book said that each woman was different? When he'd left the house nearly five hours ago, her contractions had been thirty minutes apart. How fast would they progress?

The possibility of missing the birth wasn't something he'd given serious thought to. Now though, it was a very serious possibility. Even if he did return in the near future, if he hadn't finished what he needed to do right now she would soon send him back. Returning before this was finished wasn't an option though…he was needed more by Teddy than he was by his wife.

Malfoy turned off the freeway, his attention focused on the sky directly out the front of the windscreen, and he clumsily pulled the car over and parked illegally. Harry watched him impatiently, waiting for some indication of what they were going to do now.

"Hungry again?" he asked sarcastically.

Malfoy ignored this, winding down his window and stretching his arm outside. To Harry's surprise, a large black owl came and landed on Malfoy's arm, and he watched as Malfoy struggled to remove the package it carried with only one hand. Succeeding, he shook his arm and the owl took flight again. He unwrapped the brown paper to reveal a small grey duffle bag, from inside which he withdrew two large envelopes.

"This one's for you," he said, looking inside the first and passing it over to Harry.

Without hesitating, Harry took the envelope and moved it into the light from the street lamp, turning it over in search of anything that might be written. Looking inside, he removed a piece of stiff white Muggle paper, frowning at it before he turned it over. He sighed in relief, seeing that it was a photograph of Teddy, waving to him.

"Where was this taken?" Harry asked quietly, the time stamp telling him it had been only that afternoon.

"I don't know," Malfoy replied shortly.

Feeling a renewed sense of hope, Harry looked at the photograph carefully, realising it had come from a Muggle security camera. Teddy was frozen in the photograph, one hand raised in a wave directly at the camera. He wore his backpack and his warm jacket, his favourite beanie keeping his ears warm, and even through the grainy pixilation, Harry could see his face. He looked like he was smiling. Harry now looked to the person crouched next to Teddy, but there was nothing distinguishable about him. He held Teddy's hand, but his face was covered by the same balaclava the others had worn. Harry looked at the figure carefully, already knowing from Malfoy that it was a man. It was no use though…it could be anyone behind that mask.

"Get in the back," Malfoy instructed him, taking the photograph and putting it back in the envelope. He did the same with the second envelope that Harry hadn't read, and then slipped it into the well of the driver's door storage.

"Why?"

Malfoy raised the grey duffle bag as indication before pointing into the back seat. "Hurry up."

Obeying, Harry carefully climbed into the back seat and sat down beside Teddy's car seat. He took the bag that Malfoy passed over, and opened it on instruction.

"You need to put four thousand in each of the bags," Malfoy instructed, turning back into the traffic and then re-joining the main road they had been on. "Then put them back in the duffle."

"Where're we going now?" he asked, removing the five thick satchels inside. He dropped them onto the floor before taking out the two bags of Galleons in his pocket, dumping them onto Teddy's car seat and opening the first.

"To drop the money off."

"Where?"

Malfoy swore under his breath. "Anyone ever told you how impatient you are?"

Ignoring this remark, Harry withdrew his wand and began moving around the rolls of Galleons, equally distributing them among the five satchels. "How long until we get there?' he asked next, emptying the bag that had contained his money, before turning to Sirius'.

"We'll get there, when we get there," Malfoy replied, the car beginning to cross over Vauxhall Bridge.

From the backseat, Harry kept a close eye on where Malfoy was taking them, with the sinking feeling that he knew where they were going. There were two likely possibilities, and neither of them were places he wanted to be any time soon. As they crossed Vauxhall Bridge and approached a set of traffic lights, Harry groaned inside as Malfoy pulled the car into the right hand lane and put the indicator on. When the lights changed, he turned right, taking them along the road that was normally quite beautiful during the day.

The River Thames was on their right hand side, with the traffic unusually slow for this time of evening. When the Galleons finished distributing themselves, Harry zipped up each of the thick plastic satchels and then put them back into the duffle bag, closing that zipper to complete his task.

"Done."

"Good."

"Are we going to the Ministry?" Harry asked before he could stop himself. The visitors entrance was only a hundred yards or so away from them, but Malfoy made no move to slow the car. "Malfoy?"

"No," he replied, driving straight past and entering the next round about.

His response did little to calm Harry's nerves, who knew that the next most likely option wasn't much better. Feeling the adrenaline flowing already, he grew increasingly nervous as Malfoy continued up the road, soon approaching the Muggle Houses of Parliament and the back of Westminster Abbey. Malfoy hadn't driven this way just to sightsee, and as Harry knew he would, he quickly passed by Parliament Square and Big Ben. They continued up Parliament Street, with Trafalgar Square looming up ahead of them faster than Harry would have liked.

Checking his watch, he saw that it was quickly approaching eight thirty, and despite the warmth of the car Harry grew cold as he tried to anticipate what would happen next. This was getting bad…he'd probably prefer to make the ransom drop at the Ministry rather than where they were going. Things were beginning to fall into place now, but while a few questions were answered, even more were posed to him.

Malfoy turned right past the statue of King Charles, finally slowing down a few blocks later. He pulled the car over and parked it under the bright light of a street lamp, right on the sidewalk before turning around to Harry.

"Take the right hand elevator to the twelfth floor," Malfoy began. "Turn right down the hall, and find-"

"You've got to be kidding," Harry cut him off incredulously, looking across to the Muggle building that housed the APE department. "I can't go in there!"

"Yes, you can."

"There's got to be another way," Harry bargained, climbing back into the passenger seat so he could see Malfoy properly. "I can't walk in there with fifty thousand galleons!"

"Well I sure as shit can't!" Malfoy said loudly.

"You're not Public Enemy number one!" Harry exclaimed. "If I go in the-"

"You're not going to their floor," Malfoy interrupted, speaking calmly to settle him down. "You're going to the Azkaban Security Office."

"Jesus," Harry swore, putting his head in his hands. "That's not any better. They'll know I'm there, we're probably being watched already."

"I don't doubt that we are being watched," Malfoy told him. "That's why you need to act quickly."

Harry groaned, raising his head and pushing his hair back. "What are you trying to achieve here?"

"Payment," Malfoy said solidly. "It's as simple as that. "

"No," he muttered, shaking his head. "What's really going on?"

Malfoy sighed. "You don't need to know what's going on here, understand?" Malfoy asked, finally losing his temper. "All you need to do is listen to me, and take that bag to the twelfth floor. Is that clear?"

Harry didn't answer, looking across the street to the building in question.

"Potter! Is that clear?"

Gritting his teeth, he turned back to Malfoy. "Where, on the twelfth floor?"

"Take the right hand elevator," Malfoy began explaining again. "Turn right down the hall, then take the third door on the left into the men's room. Take the third stall, and flush the bag."

"Flush it?" Harry confirmed, his hand already on the door handle. This was what he had been waiting for, the chance to finally take action. "And I'll get my son back?"

"Yes," Malfoy said noncommittally. "Now go. Don't dawdle, I'll only wait here so long."

Stepping out of the car, Harry swung the duffle bag over his shoulder and walked around the front, looking into the cabin towards Malfoy. The headlights blinded him, and so he looked away and turned his attention to the road, racing across both lanes and reaching the other side safely. Without any delay, he bowed his head and approached the glass fronted office block, entering through the revolving door.

He was completely alone, and so his footsteps echoed loudly across the sparkling tiled floor, and when he stopped to pressed the button to call the elevator all he could hear was the sound of his heart pounding. In the back of his mind, he knew he was setting himself up for something bad by agreeing to this, to walking into an office block full of APE members who had only recently declared him an unofficial enemy. They'd be watching him already, sitting tight in their offices and wondering what he was up to, what he was carrying in the bag.

_What were they thinking? _he wondered. _Were they going to approach him? Would they ask him what he was doing there, at eight thirty at night? What was he supposed to say?_

The elevator doors opened, and with an uncertain breath Harry stepped inside and pressed the button for the twelfth floor. Readjusting the bag over his shoulder, he looked down at the elevator floor, not wanting to make it any easier for someone watching to identify him. The doors closed and the elevator moved, smoothly taking him up through the various floors. Looking up as best he could with his head down, Harry held his breath as he watched the elevator needle rising up past the eighth floor, where the APE offices were. He half expected the elevator to stop there, to be ambushed unexpectedly by the very people who would have helped him had they known what was happening. But so far, luck was in his favour, and the needle progressed on past the eight, stopping a few moments later on the twelfth floor.

The elevator lurched horribly, making Harry feel as though the bottom had dropped out of his stomach. As rough and unruly as the Ministry elevators were, they at least didn't do that. The doors opened with a pleasant chime, revealing the brightly lit but desolate corridor on the other side. Harry stepped out slowly, checking that the corridor was in fact empty before setting off down to the right. The carpet was grey, as was the paint on the walls, the only decoration or signs that this floor was in use being the plain black sign on the wall, bearing the title Azkaban Security Officials.

Though it didn't look like the nicest work atmosphere, it was clearly an office space in use. Harry passed a few messy offices and what looked like a staffroom on his way to the men's room, and knew that there must be plenty of administration and work to be done now that the Ministry was running the prison without the use of Dementors. Putting this all out of his head, Harry pushed open the door to the men's room and entered, pleased to find that it was empty. He moved straight into the stall as instructed, pulling the duffle bag off his shoulder and squashing it into the toilet bowl, feeling rather ridiculous. That said, Draco Malfoy had ordered a Happy Meal in McDonald's drive through, so Harry really had seen it all.

When he pressed the flush, the grey duffle bag full of galleons instantly disappeared down the S bend, the gurgling pipes whisking it away with absolutely no trouble. Satisfied that he had done his job, Harry left the stall and headed for the corridor again, making a double take when he caught sight of himself in the mirror above the sinks. He looked as tired as he felt, his face a pale grey which only stood to make his tired eyes stand out against the dark shadows beneath them. His appearance was a stark reminder that he hadn't slept in days, that his body was functioning only on adrenaline. Rushing to leave, Harry slipped back down the corridor and pressed the button to summon the elevator, pressing it again and again in his impatience.

Waiting for the doors to open, Harry rubbed his eyes before brushing his fringe off his face, suddenly growing nervous again. His hands shook as he waited, his breaths becoming short as he felt uneasy. Looking to his left, he studied the other elevator, reminding himself that Malfoy had specifically instructed him to take the right one. Agitated, Harry pressed the call button again and again, not understanding why the elevator did not open. It should be just there, the needle above the doors indicating that it was still on the twelfth floor.

Thinking of Teddy, Harry began to panic, fearing that Malfoy might leave him as threatened. Then what would he do? How would he find out where Teddy was? In a trance, Harry walked down to the other end of the corridor, seeing a sign to indicate the stairs. When he tried the door it was open, and he only glanced back for one moment to confirm that the elevator still hadn't arrived. Throwing the door open, he bolted down the stairs, taking them two at a time and moving as fast as he could. There was no apparating inside this building, no quick and easy way out. If the elevators were not cooperating, then he would have to take the stairs.

Descending faster than he expected, Harry clung onto the railing with one hand to keep his balance, quickly losing track of what floor he was on. The stairwell walls were not labelled, but he flew down each flight of stairs at great speed, thinking about all the times that he had trained on stairs with the Arrows. With no warning, there was a crash and a loud shout from high above him, someone calling out loudly.

"He's going down! Cut him off on six!"

Without explanation, Harry slowed down to a stop and almost froze, petrified. He couldn't be caught, he couldn't afford that. Teddy was depending on him. Barely breathing, Harry leaned over the railing and looked down, catching the eye of a wizard some three or four flights down, listening as he too called out to the others.

"He's in sight!"

Leaping back into action, Harry flew down one more flight of stairs and then practically fell through the door leading to the sixth floor, the corridor on the other side blissfully occupied. Moving desperately, he shoved past the small group of Muggles, rounding one corner and then taking the next, looking over his shoulder as he heard shouts behind him. Determined to lose his pursuers, Harry ran down the full length of the corridor and reached the opposite side of the building, finding a second flight of stairs. But to his horror the door opened before he could reach it, three witches and wizards filing out into the corridor and raising their wands to him.

His hands were empty, and there was no way to defend himself as he was disarmed, his wand flying from his pocket and into the hands of the witch wearing robes that matched Ron's uniform. Not even wondering where so many of them had come from, Harry diverted down the closest corridor and ran again, knocking over an unsuspecting Muggle. He reached an intersection of the corridors, but it was no use running anymore, finding himself surrounded on three sides. Standing in the very centre of the corridors, Harry turned on the spot, watching as the dozen or so APEs who had him cornered raised their wands to him.

Completely overwhelmed, he found that the only thought he could clearly muster was of Teddy, and of how completely screwed they both were. The APEs were closing in on him, trying to negotiate his peaceful surrender, but he hardly heard them over the rush and confusion of his own panic. His whole body shook, his breaths coming in short gasps as he tried to think, to get back to the state of mind that had so often pulled him out of tight spots during the war. Now was not the time to buckle under pressure, but that's exactly what he was doing. Watching as everyone got closer, he stepped backwards into the empty corridor behind him, chancing a quick glance over his shoulder.

The corridor was short, and at the end of it was a wall of glass, showcasing the River Thames and Waterloo Bridge, both of which were cast beautifully in the moonlight and city lights. How thick would that glass be? Could he possibly make it?

"He's armed!" someone said loudly, altering the others.

Harry frowned at this and turned back around, looking at the way the witches and wizards were suddenly fearful. A moment later he realised what he had done, and he looked down at his right hand to see the gun Ron had given him. It was far heavier than he had ever expected a gun to be, but raising it in his state of panic was easier than it really should have been. Not entirely sure of what he was doing, Harry pressed the muzzle of the gun beneath his jaw, making his threat perfectly clear.

"Don't come any closer."

A/N Thanks for the reviews everyone, and thanks to my beta


	18. Chapter 18 The Outing of Luther Fallacks

"Don't come any closer."

The APEs took Harry's threat very seriously, though none of them made any move to lower their wands. With cold muzzle of the gun pressed against the underside of his jaw, Harry counted all eight of the officers, taking note of all the Muggles he could see down the corridor who watched on in shock. He had lost track of what floor he was on, but suspected it might be the sixth, a stock brokerage firm.

"Harry, you don't want to do this," one of the officers said calmly, quickly taking control of the situation. He daringly stepped forward.

"I said don't come closer!" Harry shouted, taking an equal step backwards.

The wizard took another step closer, allowing Harry to see his neatly cropped brown hair. He gave Harry a slow smile, and it was then that he recognised him again. It was the lawyer…the wizard who had attacked them…whoever the hell this man was, he was not there to negotiate a peaceful surrender. Realising this, Harry's brief moment of clarity faded amidst further panic. What was going to happen next? Did they want him to surrender? Or was there a greater part of the plan to be carried out next? Maybe they were done with him now…the money had been paid, they didn't need him anymore.

"Harry, why don't you tell me what you need?" he suggested, still smiling at him now that his co-workers couldn't see his face.

"I need to get out of here," Harry said very simply.

The wizard nodded, understanding. "I'm afraid that's not going to happen, Harry. I can't let you go now."

Harry didn't respond at first, looking over the APE's shoulders to see Ron arriving on the scene, his face falling as he saw Harry. He seemed to blow out a low whistle, realising what a bad position they were both in.

"Put your wand down," Harry instructed the wizard, wondering if he would listen.

"Alright," he agreed readily, pocketing his wand. He now held both his hands up in front of him, clearly showing that they were empty. "Harry, you know that wizards don't like guns, right? I'll feel a lot better if you just take your finger away from the trigger, and…"

He trailed off, watching as Harry instead wrapped his finger around the trigger and pulled it taut. "I'm serious, I'll do it," he lied, knowing that shooting himself was not an option.

"I don't believe that, Harry," he said, coming closer yet again. "Whatever's happened, you've got a lot to live for. What about your wife?"

"Fine," he agreed, taking the gun away from himself and pointing it through the open door to his right. "I'll shoot her then."

This startled the APEs, especially the wizard at the front who turned and looked through the doorway, seeing the Muggle woman who had been caught inside by their pursuit.

"Come on," Harry said loudly, hating himself for every word he said to her. "Out. Come out so they see the reason they're going to let me go."

"Stay in there, Ma'am."

"No, come on out," Harry said again. "They need to see you."

The young woman took a hesitant step out into the corridor, her hands raised up by her shoulders and she looked at the floor. She was trembling, harder than Harry was, and he could feel the fear she exuded. He wished he could tell her it was alright, that he had no intention of harming her, but he kept his mouth firmly closed and turned back to the APEs.

"Back off, now," Harry said lowly, wrapping his finger around the gun's trigger again.

Patiently nodding, the man took a step back in good faith, giving the woman a reassuring smile. He turned to the other officers, waving them back.

"Further," Harry said, watching as they all backed down their respective corridors, leaving only the first man standing in front of him. Looking frantically down the corridor, he looked for Ron amidst all of the APE officers, unable to find him. He had just been there...where was he?

"Okay, Harry," the man began, talking rather quietly. "Now what?"

That was the question indeed. Now what?

"Now, let me walk out of here."

"You know I can't do that," the man insisted. "It has to be this way."

Harry hesitated, wondering if there was a double meaning behind those words. Was this man just putting on a show for the people around, trying to be the firm and understanding negotiator, or was he trying to tell Harry what to do next? Was this his next task? It had to be...otherwise why would that man be there, negotiating with him?

"When can I see my son?" Harry asked cryptically.

The man gave him a stern look, knowing whom Harry was referring to. "Your son?"

"Don't pretend you don't know!" he shouted angrily, making the woman on the other end of the gun cower. "I've done everything you've asked! You've got your money!"

"Lower your voice, now," the man said angrily. His co-workers clearly didn't know what he was up to outside of work hours.

"Why won't you take me to him?" Harry shouted next, determined for answers. "Why? Is h-is he dead? Did you kill him?"

"I said, lower your voice," he growled, starting towards Harry.

Seeing the intent in his eyes, Harry panicked, swinging the gun around to the man instead. "I _will_ shoot you! Stay back!"

As the Muggle woman scrambled to find cover back in her office, Harry was momentarily distracted, losing his focus as he watched in relief while she slipped away. Taking advantage of his distraction, the man lunged at Harry and knocked him to the ground, wrestling with him for the gun that suddenly fired without warning. The resounding bang was far louder than Harry expected, paralysing him in a moment of terror as a sharp burning sensation struck down the side of his leg. The gun was knocked from his hand amidst loud shouting and the smell of gun powder, but moments later he was hauled to his feet with a loud shout.

"Go!" Ron yelled, taking Harry by the arm and dragging him in the required direction.

Without thinking, Harry moved under Ron's instructions, the two of them running down the short hall as Ron raised his wand to the wall of glass ahead of them. There was another loud bang, the glass cracking in an instant spider's web moments before they reached it. Harry barely had time to turn his head into his shoulder, the two of them taking a wild leap and crashing through the glass. Listening to it shatter around them, they began to fall, shattered glass falling around them in a sparkling shower. The pavement outside loomed up at them with unfair speed. Just as Harry prepared himself to hit the ground after a multiple story fall, he felt his body roll smoothly and safely onto the pavement, as though he had been on a giant slippery dip. Glass rained down on him as he covered his face, but before he could even think about what had happened Ron was pulling him to his feet again.

"Malfoy's still waiting!" Ron shouted, pushing the gun back into Harry's hand. "Go! That way!"

Barely even glancing at Ron, Harry bolted in the direction he was pointing, seeing the street where Malfoy was parked a few yards ahead of him. He didn't look back as he ran, not wanting to know whether or not he was being pursued, and he quickly reached the street where Malfoy had left him, dangerously crossing the road among the traffic and heading back to the car. He didn't even look inside before throwing open the passenger door and jumping in, only praying that it was still Malfoy in there.

"Potter!" Malfoy exclaimed. "What happened to you?"

Harry swore at him loudly. "Go! Just go!"

Raising his eyebrows, Malfoy pulled the car back into the traffic and sped away, the tires squealing loudly and drawing plenty of attention. Still trembling, Harry tried to catch his breath as he turned and looked out the rear window, looking for any sign that he was being pursued, but he saw nothing other than traffic behind them, and so he slumped down into the seat.

"I must say," Malfoy commented, gripping the steering wheel and racing around a sharp corner too fast. "I wasn't expecting you to come out of there. Not alive, anyway."

"I got that impression," Harry said seriously, scrutinising Malfoy as he leant down and lifted up the leg of his jeans. As they passed under a street lamp Harry could see the long wound on his calf, where the accidentally fired bullet must have grazed him. Unable to believe his luck, Harry ignored the pain and slipped the gun into the holster on his other leg. "What now?"

"What now?"

"Yes! What now?" Harry shouted angrily, pounding his fist into the dashboard. "Where's my son?"

"Like I said, I don't know!" Malfoy replied, feigning innocence.

"Bull shit! You've got what you want!"

"Not yet," Malfoy sighed, revving the car's engine as he dangerously swerved around some traffic, speeding up. "But I will."

Hearing that, Harry just wanted to cry. "What? What now? What else do I have to do?"

Malfoy seemed to consider this, hurtling the car through a red light and around a corner as Harry struggled to hang on. "There is one thing you can do for me."

"What?"

Turning to look at him, Malfoy was very serious. "Don't get a lawyer."

"Don't get a...what are you talking about?"

Before Harry could get his answer, Malfoy jerked the steering wheel roughly, sending the car skidding across the median strip and into oncoming traffic. The headlights of the other cars almost blinded Harry as he heard the distinctive crack of apparation, and he had only just enough time to look and see the driver's seat empty before the impact. The sound of metal colliding with metal pierced his ears, nearly drowning out the sound of squealing tyres and horns blaring. Without a seat belt to protect him Harry was thrown about as the car slammed into a street lamp, everything going black a moment later.

When Harry opened his eyes, it was to a heavy cloud of fog that seemed to sit around his shoulders, keeping him from moving. He could see mostly darkness, with the bright flash of a Muggle vehicle lighting up the car's cabin. It was strangely peaceful where Harry sat, slumped over the passenger air bag that Ginny had insisted be a part of their car purchase, and for what felt like the longest time Harry didn't move. Surely he had lain there for hours, days even, but the peaceful fog began to lift and reveal the true reality of what was happening.

Someone was shouting his name, urgently, and Harry soon found himself inexplicably moving, clumsily climbing across to the driver's side door. Ron was there...that much he was able to process as his cloak snagged on something, and when it jerked him backwards Harry was suddenly engulfed in pain. He heard the groan of pain tearing through his chest, his strength waning as he collapsed against the steering wheel. It was only the suddenly blaring horn beneath his side and Ron's insistent voice that made him move again, that rattled him enough to bring him back. Roughly tearing the snagged cloak off Harry's shoulders, Ron took his arm and pulled it over his shoulder, freeing Harry from the interior in one smooth motion.

His feet had barely touched the ground before Ron apparated them both away, Statute of Secrecy be damned. A moment later they arrived somewhere dark, but blissfully warm, and amidst the pain and cloud of confusion Harry closed his eyes. The feeling of peacefulness returned as he relaxed, and it stayed with him as he opened his eyes again, finally being able to focus them. It took a few minutes for the cloud to disappear from around his head, but he soon found himself thinking clearly, beginning to understand.

He was in Ron and Hermione's living room, sitting in one of their squishy arm chairs with his head resting back. Hermione sat on the coffee table in front of him, holding a glass of orange potion in her hands. Swallowing thickly, he tasted the potion still in his mouth, realising that it must have brought him back round. Very slowly, as though the limb didn't really belong to his body, Harry raised his hand and touched his head, sighing quietly.

"Do you want some more?" she asked quietly.

Nodding gratefully, he shakily took the glass from her and took a few sips, each mouthful bringing with it the clarity that was slowly returning. Feeling a little dizzy, he turned his head into the chair and drew his legs up to his chest.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Malfoy," came Ron's voice from behind him, full of scathing. "Not only did he ditch you, he tried to kill you."

Harry frowned, beginning to remember. "He crashed the car…"

"Yeah, but apparated away like the slimy git he is."

"He ordered a Happy Meal," Harry said aloud.

"Yeah, I heard that. Nearly fell off my bloody broom stick."

Taking another sip of the potion, Harry took a deep breath and began looking himself over, seeing that his shirt was covered in blood. Though his face hurt, he seemed relatively unharmed though.

"Harry?" Hermione began. "What day is it?"

"Erm…Satur-no…Monday. Is it still Monday?"

"Yes, still Monday. What's your date of birth?"

"Thirty first of July," Harry replied impatiently, turning to Ron next. "Ginny? Has she-"

"She's alright," he assured him. "She knows you're okay."

"Well, what about Ted?" he asked urgently, putting the potion aside and getting to his feet. "Did I miss something? Did they say anything to you?"

"No, mate, I only heard what you did."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Harry screwed up his eyes as he tried to think, knowing there was something important he had forgotten about. "Who was…who was he, Ron?"

"Who was who?"

"Him! That-that guy!" Harry exclaimed. "The APE."

"APE…the bloke talking you down?"

"Yes!" Harry said in relief, getting his message across. "Him! It's him, Ron!"

"Luther Fallacks?"

Harry slowed down, finally having a name for this man. "Short brown hair, right? It's him, he's in charge of all of this!"

"What makes you say that?" Ron asked carefully, folding his arms across his chest.

"Erm," he began, not knowing where to start. Simply saying he recognised the man's smile was not enough. "I recognise his voice, everything about him. He was at the house yesterday, he was the one who told me to lie, and then he came as my lawyer after the trial."

"Luther Fallacks?" Ron said in shock.

"Well, yes! You knew, didn't you? You're the one who took him down in the corridor!"

Ron shook his head. "No, that was Kingsley, and we took you both down because you were acting like a mad man! You were threatening to kill yourself!"

"You're the one who gave me a gun!" Harry exclaimed as Hermione gave a small gasp, covering her mouth. "I told you I'd bloody shoot myself!"

"Well I wasn't expecting you to do that!"

Harry clenched his teeth, groaning loudly as he tried to stay on track. "Where is he now?"

"Who?"

"Luther Fallacks!"

"Oh, well," Ron spluttered, clearly at a loss. "Merlin, he's probably in the wind now if he thinks we made him! He's probably…oh Merlin."

"What?" Harry said, glancing to Hermione who looked just as confused.

"Oh, bloody cripes," Ron cursed, turning away from them as he clenched his hands into his hair. He winced as he came to a particularly bad realisation. "Oh…Merlin's balls."

"What?" Harry said urgently, following Ron to look at him properly. "What are you freaking out about?"

Ron looked at him apologetically, almost like the time he had given Teddy a whole packet of biscuits. "You know how Luther Fallacks works in the APE office?"

"Yes."

Ron cringed and covered his mouth as he spoke, letting everything out in a rush. "He's the one who made the Muggle aliases for you and Ginny and set up the bank accounts and rerouted your mail and made all the Portkeys so that she could get to work and I'm so sorry I had no idea he was crooked!"

"What else?" Harry asked lowly, sensing that Ron had something else to say.

"He also worked security at your wedding and as Teddy's personal body guard and he acted as our office liaison with the Malfoys and oh cripes I think I know what he's up to!"

"Are you kidding me?" Harry shouted, seeing red.

"No, sadly not," Ron muttered, his face ashen as he tried to think.

"You were supposed to trust these people!"

"I do! I mean I did, oh Christ!" Ron said, his panic worsening as he reverted to Muggle cursing.

Suddenly he whirled around and pointed to Hermione. "You! You've gotta go!"

"Me?" she said faintly.

"Yes!" he nodded, suddenly pointing to their bedroom. "Pack, now! You've always wanted to go to…to Rio, right?"

"Rio?" she exclaimed, slowly getting up. "Have you lost your mind? I'm not going to Rio!"

"I think you'll love it, go pack! Chop chop!"

She looked to Harry for support before finally moving towards their bedroom, watching Ron over her shoulder as she departed.

Ron turned back to Harry now, his panic easing as he began to take action. "You and Ginny need to go, you should hide somewhere."

"No!" Harry said straight away. "No, we can't."

"They know where you live, Harry!"

"If Ginny wants to leave, she can, but I have to stay," Harry reasoned, having already made his decision. "But they've still got Teddy. I can't leave."

"Well, I've gotta get Hermione out of here, and then see if I can find Kingsley," Ron began. "What are you going to do?"

"I have to go home," he insisted, looking at his watch. His heart clenched as he looked at his watch, seeing that the glass was broken only a few months after getting it back. "Merlin, it's past eleven. How long was I out?"

"You weren't out, you were concussed," Ron explained, starting off to the bedroom. "I'll apparate you home, alright?"

"Okay," he agreed, waiting patiently while Ron told Hermione. Slipping into the kitchen he assessed his appearance using the front of the oven, pleased to see one of them had cleaned the blood off his face. His forehead was a little bruised, and judging by the way the rest of his body felt it was much the same. He would have to change his shirt as soon as he got home though, wondering if he could possibly slip by Ginny before she saw it and got upset.

Ron returned quickly, and he escorted Harry out into the hallway of their apartment building, apparating them both back to Tetbury an instant later. Harry was still a little unsteady as he and Ron made their way across the backyard, stopping when they came to the french doors that would take them into the living room. They looked inside, seeing Molly crouched in front of the fireplace, putting another piece of wood on. Ginny could not be seen.

"I'll go around the front," Harry said, not wanting to make Ron hang around any longer than he needed to, especially if he was worried about Hermione's vulnerability. "Let me know if you find anything, alright?"

"Yeah, no worries mate," Ron said, already setting off. "Don't do anything stupid?"

"Okay," he said dismissively, rounding the corner and losing sight of Ron.

Looking through the front window, Harry watched in frustration as Molly ascended the staircase and headed into the main bedroom, thwarting his plan to get inside unnoticed. Entering the front door and taking a quick look into Ginny's empty office, Harry snuck up the staircase and headed for his bedroom, gratefully opening the door and stepping inside. He saw Molly sitting beside where Ginny lay on the bed, thankfully facing away from him as she endured what sounded like a particularly brutal contraction.

Harry wanted to rush straight over to her, to take her hand and start relaying all the encouraging remarks he had rehearsed, but as Molly looked up at him in surprise he darted into the en suite instead. Locking the door behind him, Harry took a deep breath, not sure of what he was feeling. He was being pulled in two different directions, between Teddy and Ginny, and though there was nothing he could do for Teddy until the Death Eaters allowed it, he couldn't sit around and do nothing, even if it was supporting Ginny. Turning on the sink tap, he washed his face thoroughly before tearing off his bloodied shirt and dropping it to the ground, the rest of his clothing following suit moments later. Carefully removing the gun and the holster, Harry turned on the shower and stepped inside and immediately set to work on washing out his hair matted with blood.

Although she was a married woman with a rather successful career thus far, Hermione couldn't help but love the luxuries and warm feeling she got when visiting her parents in York. Although her arrival at eleven thirty at night had roused them from their beds, as she'd expected they had been certainly pleased to see her if not a little confused.

"Why so late at night?" Hermione's mum asked, the two of them sitting at the kitchen table as her dad examined her teeth with the small dental mirror. "Is everything okay with you and Ron?"

"Yes mum," Hermione managed to answer, her dad taking a particularly long look at her back molar.

"He's fine."

"Well why did you come all this way so late at night?" she pressed.

"Can't a daughter miss her mum?"

Her dad scoffed at this. "Not at eleven thirty at night! On a Monday no less...you know how Tuesday mornings are."

"Daniel," her mum scolded him.

"I'll be glad to pop into the surgery tomorrow and reorganise your office for you."

"Oh," her mum jumped at this. "My tupperware cupboard is a mess, and you do such a good job...the pantry too."

"Okay," Hermione agreed, pleased to help her mum organise. Despite being a dental nurse in a fast paced surgery, she was rather unorganised at times, the polar opposite of her daughter. "That sounds good."

"Humph," Daniel muttered, removing the mirror and scrutinising her mouth one last time. "Give me a smile...lovely. Don't forget to brush tonight."

"I'll even floss."

"Humph," he said again, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good night Hermione. Emily? Will you be long?"

"Hard to tell," Emily smiled, sharing a wink with her daughter.

"We've got tea," Hermione reminded him, pointing to the cups of Chamomile that sat before them.

Shaking his head, Daniel headed back to bed and turned off a few of the lights. The moment he disappeared Emily stood up and took the seat at the table closest to Hermione, taking her hand supportively.

"Alright now, he's gone," she said knowingly. "Tell me what's going on."

Hermione sighed, looking into her tea. She had never given Divination any merit, but she almost wished there were some tea leaves at the bottom of the cup. "Ron and I...we trusted the wrong person."

"And?"

"And it's come back to bite us...quite severely."

"Are you talking about Harry and Ginny?"

"No," she said hastily, not wanting her mum to get the wrong impression. "Not it's not them we mistrusted...but they're the ones paying for our mistake," she added, thinking about poor little Teddy, who must be frightened without Harry and Ginny.

"Go on," Emily prompted her.

Hermione sighed again, wondering where to start. "Okay, so there's a hypothetical person...let's name him Bob."

"Never trust a man named Bob...go on."

"Well, Bob was someone we thought we could trust. Ron put a lot of faith in him...when Harry and Ginny needed something, Ron turned to Bob to get it done."

"And what's the problem with Bob?"

Hermione laughed sharply. "Bob is erm...how do you and Dad say it? He's a bit wayward."

"How wayward?" Emily asked next.

"Death Eater wayward."

"Oh," Emily said in surprise, quite taken aback. "But I thought that was all over and done with."

"No," Hermione shook her head. "Some of them are in prison now. But most of them were never identified, and are still operating, or so we suspect. That's what Ron does for a living...he catches them."

Emily frowned. "You said he was like a Police Officer, not James Bond."

"Goodness Mum, don't tell him that, he'll get a big head," Hermione smiled, knowing Ron had loved James Bond ever since she had dragged him along to the cinemas.

"So what are you going to do?" Emily asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Ron was worried that I might get dragged into this whole mess, so he told me to get out of town for a while. Actually, he told me to go to Rio, but I told him he was barking."

"You've always wanted to go to Rio," Emily commented, sipping her tea. "What's this mess you mention? Is it anything your father and I can help with?"

"No, but thanks," she said gratefully.

"So," Emily prompted her again. "What are you going to do about this...mess?"

"I-I honestly don't know...we have no control over what happens next," she pondered, thinking about all that she had learnt that day. "We can only wait and see what happens."

"Waiting has never been your strong point, has it?"

Hermione chuckled. Her mum sure knew her well. "No, it hasn't."

The two women sat in silence for a moment, contemplating their cups of tea until Emily spoke again.

"Are you safe enough here?" she asked in concern. "It's not like last time you had to go into hiding, is it?"

Nodding, Hermione gave her mum a reassuring smile. "It's alright, I'm safe. Bob doesn't know where you live. I suppose I'm rather private when it comes to talking about you and dad in front of wizards I don't know…there's still some prejudice about Muggle-borns."

"Humph," Emily grumbled, still annoyed her daughter faced such things. "Well, you're more than capable to show the rest of them up." Smiling now, she pushed her empty tea cup across to Hermione. "Go on, put them in the sink for me."

Rolling her eyes to herself, Hermione whipped out her wand and levitated the two glasses across to the sink, charming the brush to start cleaning them. Emily watched them in delight before kissing her daughter on the cheek, farewelling her for the night. Not wasting any time, Hermione took her beaded handbag full of clothing and toiletries and placed them on the bed in her old room, where she and Ron still stayed when they came to visit. Fetching her toothbrush and floss, Hermione headed into the bathroom to begin her evening routine, one that had been established long ago. She did it without thought, finishing up quickly and returning to her room. However when she returned, there was an unexpected occupant seated on her bed.

Freezing midstep, Hermione looked at Luther Fallacks in surprise, her mouth gaping. In a moment of horror, she looked at her wand that lay on the bedside table, well out of her reach. The thought of poor Teddy flashed through her mind again, her heart pounding as she thought of her parents in their bedroom, unaware of the intruder she had unwittingly allowed into their home.

"How did you get in here?" she asked sharply, getting straight to the point.

He smiled at her good naturedly. "Come on, no one ever gives me enough credit."

Before she could ask him anything else, Fallacks got to his feet and approached her, taking her by the arm. He never raised his wand to her, keeping it in his pocket as he led her back through the house and out the front door, the two of them stepping out into the cold night. Hermione said nothing as they quickly walked out onto the road and apparated.

The wind howled down the Muggle street as a light rain began to fall, the pavement beneath the wizard's feet quickly becoming slippery. Walking quickly, the man pulled the hood of his Death Eater robes up and over his head, ensuring that his face would be concealed lest he encounter anyone he didn't anticipate. Thinking longingly of a time in the future when he wouldn't need to don these robes again, the man withdrew his wand as he approached the small dwelling, producing some fine wand work and bringing down all of the wards that were meant to be keeping someone like him out.

Severus Snape had never been a patient man, and that trait had only developed further in his four years of solitude. It was no small wonder that he enjoyed isolation, preferring his own company than that of others. In his own company, there was only the soothing sound of the cauldron simmering with his latest brew, the snap and chop of roots and leaves as he sliced and crushed them for the brew. In his own company, there was only his potion making to be a bother, only him to let himself down.

But it was never going to last forever, Severus knew that. Death Eaters were only quiet for so long, especially those who were true to their master, the Dark Lord. At this though, Snape would often shiver, his only outward sign that the war had affected him. As difficult as it was to believe, both wars were over...the secrecy and lying over and done with. The Dark Lord was dead, as was Albus Dumbledore. The two enemies who had fought one another for decades had been brought down by the very war they were fighting. Despite the finality of their deaths, another war was brewing just on the horizon. Harry Potter's performance at the trial of Lucius Malfoy had brought Severus crashing down from his fool's paradise, where he had been certain that all was under control.

The war may be over, but Severus' duty as double agent was not. The Order of the Phoenix, who now knew of his true allegiance, had given him their trust during the final months of the war, had tried to hide him, for his own protection of course. But the Death Eaters, oblivious to what Snape had done to their Dark Lord, still looked to him for guidance, despite his less than receptive responses. For the most part, Severus kept his ear to the ground and let them carry on obliviously, carefully leaking certain information to Ronald Weasley, his only rare visitor. Harry Potter was still the focus on their whispers, the centre of their meetings, and he had not allowed his dedication to protect the boy - no, man, to wane over time.

Harry Potter, the thorn in Severus' side, had found himself in trouble yet again. Six months ago, Severus had heard whispers of a plan, something that was going to bring Harry Potter down and free the way for the Death Eaters to inflict their attack. Lucius Malfoy, whose name kept coming up too often for Severus' comfort, seemed to be in the thick of it all. With the Death Eaters constantly talking in secret, never letting enough information slip to Severus the way it normally did, he began to worry. He had summoned Ronald Weasley earlier than their monthly meetings, and had told him to focus his team's attention on Malfoy Manor, omitting that he was going to stumble upon Lucius Malfoy there.

That seemed to be enough. Within the week Lucius Malfoy, who Severus felt was the centre of the plan to bring down Harry Potter, had been quietly arrested by the APEs. The whispers among the Death Eaters had suddenly vanished, and as though they were going into hibernation the impromptu meetings and plans had gone quiet. Satisfied that he had reduced the danger just enough, Severus had sat back contently, waiting for the next whispers to start rousing again.

Now though, six months later, Severus had been proven wrong. The thought had enraged him, arousing the strongest emotions he had felt in years. The Death Eaters suspected him, or at least mistrusted him enough to withhold their plans from him. He had been complacent, allowing his ego to inflate until he thought he knew everything. But sitting in the back of the courtroom at Lucius Malfoy's trial, realisation had all come crashing down on him. Potter was lying about who had attacked him during the war, sabotaging the Ministry's best opportunity to put away Lucius Malfoy. Despite not having spoken to Potter in over four years, Severus could sense his deceit before he even began speaking, knowing instinctually.

When Potter began denying that Malfoy had been his attacker, Severus had left the courtroom. He had been at Malfoy Manor twice during Potter's imprisonment, he had seen the injuries he had sustained, he had been the one to frightfully pull him from a tub of water and revive him. If Potter was suddenly lying about it all, something very serious was wrong. But despite his best efforts, hours passed without the required information. If something was happening among the Death Eaters it was being kept very quiet, their cards held close to their chest. With no information to go by, Severus had turned to his last resort.

He had apparated to Tetbury, to where Harry Potter lived with his family. Approaching the house in utmost secrecy, Snape had prepared himself to encounter an array of possibilities. From a distance, he cast few surveillance charms to see inside the he hadn't expect to find was Ginny Potter completely alone, leaning against the kitchen bench in a great deal of pain. It was seven o'clock at night, and Potter was gone, abandoning his wife in labour. This only reaffirmed Severus' suspicions, that the plans he had heard of six months ago to bring down Harry Potter had begun.

Despite this realisation, Severus was not satisfied with what he had found, and so he readjusting his surveillance charms and observed the first floor more closely. The main bedroom was empty, the bed neatly made with some worn clothes strewn over a laundry basket in the corner. The adjacent bedroom was empty, with the exception of a few unpacked boxes and a second double bed that had yet to be put together. Moving on from there, he had entered the next bedroom, recognising that it belonged to Teddy Lupin. No, Severus had corrected himself. Teddy Potter. Upon entering the child's bedroom, the activities of that day began to make sense to him, as though the walls themselves were telling him. The bed was missing the pillow and blanket, though that was the only thing out of place.

Nevertheless, Severus knew that the child was missing. His absence could be felt, and it was clear that he was not staying with family. It was a perfectly plausible explanation, that with the business of Monday's trial and Ginny's impending labour Teddy should visit his family for a night, but he knew this was not the case. In the greatest disappointment he had ever felt, Severus knew who had the child.

He had left promptly, and begun checking on all the places where the child might be, leaving the most likely until last. As soon as he detected the wards, he had known he had the right place. It was deplorable that Teddy's captor must be there, a place where he had no right to be. He had made his choices, he knew what he would have to give up, though he must have seen this as a second chance, his last chance if Severus got his way. Forgiveness was not an option for the child's captor...not with what he was doing to Potter.

Breaking through the wards on the small dwelling, Severus strolled down the front path, not needing to announce his arrival. They would know of his presence already, the fallen wards alerting them. He opened the front door and stepped inside, closing the door behind himself and heading in. However the wizard sitting at the table appeared to have not noticed the falling wards, and he leapt to his feet in surprise as Severus entered.

"What are you doing here?" asked the voice Severus had known for so many years.

"The rest of you might be labouring under the impression that I would let this atrocity slide by," Severus began coldly, removing his hood. "But you and I know better of each other, don't we?"

"Look, Severus, you need to leave," the wizard said, getting up from his seat. "Someone's here."

"They won't see my face," Severus said dryly, allowing the wizard to steer him into the far corner of the lounge room.

"But they'll recognise your voice."

"As they'll recognise yours," Severus retorted lowly, looking around. Little had changed, except that the photographs had been taken down lest the child recognise the people in them. Agreeing that he ought not to be recognised, he replaced his hood. "Where is the child?"

The wizard raised his eyebrows. "It's twelve thirty at night! Where do you think he is?" he hissed defensively.

"Forgive me for doubting you have his best interests at heart."

This visibly upset the wizard, his shoulders tensing. He didn't say anything, standing close by Severus to ensure he behaved. A minute later there were soft footsteps coming down the hallway, and against the wizard's plea for him not to, Severus turned around and looked.

Luther Fallacks, a Death Eater working for the APEs was leading Hermione Weasley down the hallway and into the living area, talking to her sternly. She was upset, but kept herself cool and collected, her eyes blindfolded. Beside her, Luther Fallacks gave Severus a frustrated look, instinctually knowing who he was. Moving quickly, Fallacks steered Weasley out through the back door in the kitchen, a loud crack from the back yard telling Severus that they were gone.

"Care to explain what it is you're keeping from me?" Severus asked, removing his hood again.

"Prefer not to," the wizard replied, sighing as he walked into kitchen and slumped down at the table.

Ignoring the petty remark, Severus followed the hallway and looked into the first bedroom. Teddy Potter was in there, tucked up in the bed and fast asleep. Venturing further into the bedroom, Severus assessed the child as he slept, reassuring himself that he was being well kept. He sucked his thumb as he slept, and in his arms he clutched a doll of some kind, a cowboy by the looks of it. Satisfied that the child was well, he took a quick look around, noting the blanket he slept under was likely the one missing from his bed at home. In the corner sat a child's back pack. A toy dinosaur and Muggle astronaut were neatly set beside it.

He studied the child for a few moments, still surprised by the fact that he belonged to Harry Potter. One only needed to read the newspaper to see that the child was well loved and cared for, Harry Potter and his family frequently featured in the sports section, and quite often the third page. It took a fraction of a second for Severus' allegiance to change, for his protective instinct to tell him to focus on the child's safety, and not that of his father. His promise to Lily would not be forgotten, but he would do what he could to protect the child first, for Harry's sake at least.

"Satisfied?" the wizard asked when Severus returned.

"Hardly," he answered quietly, putting on the voice he used when he used to teach. "Explain your actions."

"Oh Severus," the wizard laughed bitterly, sitting back in his chair. "Don't put your teacher tone on with me, I've been there, done that."

"Yes, you have," he continued, coming closer and leaning down as he put his hands on the table. "Which is why your actions surprise me. Why would you betray Harry Potter? What made you betray the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Don't talk to me about betrayal!" the wizard snapped at him, standing up abruptly. "Everything I have done, I have done for Harry! This is for his own good! I'm protecting him!"

"Protecting him? You've taken his child," Severus continued coldly, never raising his voice. "Because that's who he is...he is Harry's child."

"I know that," the wizard replied stiffly. "That's why I'm doing this...to make sure he's protected."

"Your motives are not that pure," Severus accused, sensing the deep shame and disgust this wizard felt towards himself. "You know exactly why you've participated. You reek of shame."

The wizard flinched at this, knowing Severus was right. "Well, is it really so bad that I wanted this opportunity? Is it so bad that I want to get to know my o-"

"He is not yours to know," Severus cut him off.

"Well what else was I supposed to do?" the wizard shouted. "I had to do this! If I didn't do this, then Merlin only knows what Death Eater Teddy would be with!"

Snape tilted his head. "Your concern for what is not yours is touching. What's to stop you from taking him back to his father?"

"You know why I can't do that!" the wizard hissed, suddenly exposing deeply rooted pain. "You know what they'll do...he's just a child."

Severus stood up tall, folding his arms. "I would protect them both."

The wizard laughed now, humoured by what he considered to be naivety. "Like we protected Harry in the war?" he asked. "We did such a fine job of it."

"Need I remind you how difficult it is to protect someone who doesn't want to be protected?"

"You don't need to remind me of anything, Severus."

"Well allow me to remind you of this," Severus continued, moving closer and enjoying the way the wizard withered under his intimidation. "Harry Potter will only lay down for so long. Sooner or later he's going to do something drastic to get that child back."

"I know."

"What will your co-workers do then? Who will pay for his actions?"

"I know what I'm doing!" he snapped harshly, firing up again. "I haven't spent the last four years invested in this for nothing! Yo-you need to get out! Now!"

"Are you afraid that I might be right?" he sneered.

"Fallacks will be back any minute."

"You know he's obsessed with the Dark Lord?" Severus divulged. "A little too informed in the intricacies of wand lore...if he's organising a prison break, then that's not his final goal."

The wizard shifted his feet uncomfortably. "How do you know about the prison break?"

"You just confirmed it for me. He wants more from Potter than he ought to give."

The wizard shook his head now. "No, I know what you're getting at here...Harry destroyed Voldemort's wand."

"Did you see him do it?"

"He told me he did," he said lamely. "He came and told me..."

"And I suppose he's never lied to you?"

The wizard scratched the back of his neck, readjusting the collar of his shirt. "I said you need to leave. Now leave."

"With pleasure," Severus agreed, having made his point. The wizard would be left with something to think about, a reason to change his trajectory. Without delay, Severus replaced his hood and made for the front door, the wizard following him hastily. Stepping outside, he turned around to farewell the wizard, perhaps with a parting verbal spar.

"Snape," he started angrily. "Keep your nose out of my business."

The door slammed on Severus with absolute finality.


	19. Chapter 19 Tuesday

A/N Sorry about the delay everyone. I think my beta has this thing called a life, which she is perfectly entitled to Also I've been unwell, so this was the first chance I've had to submit this chapter online. Thanks for all the reviews.

_Harry wanted to rush straight over to where Ginny lay on the bed, to take her hand and start relaying all the encouraging remarks he had rehearsed, but as Molly looked up at him in surprise he darted into the en suite instead. Locking the door behind him, Harry took a deep breath, not sure of what he was feeling. He was being pulled in two different directions, between Teddy and Ginny, and though there was nothing he could do for Teddy until the Death Eaters allowed it, he couldn't sit around and do nothing, even if it was supporting Ginny. Turning on the sink tap, he washed his face thoroughly before tearing off his bloodied shirt and dropping it to the ground, the rest of his clothing following suit moments later. Carefully removing the gun and the holster, Harry turned on the shower and stepped inside and immediately set to work on washing out his hair matted with blood. _

Very suddenly, the en suite door burst open with a loud bang, startling Harry as he looked around. His heart dropping, he watched as Ginny stepped inside, her wand drawn and her expression furious.

"Where the hell have you been?" she shouted angrily. She slammed the door closed and opened the shower door to yell at him properly. "You left! You just left!"

"Ginny, it's okay," he rushed to say, looking her over. Her face was red and tear streaked, her hair tied back in a messy bun. She wore only his oversized pyjama shirt that he never wore, and judging by the red smears on her thighs her labour was clearly progressing.

"I had no idea where you-"

"Don't, don't look at that," he said hastily, reaching out to pull her face back to him when she saw his bloodied shirt on the floor. "It's okay."

"What happened?" she asked in shock, turning her head away anyway and looking at the shirt. "There's blood, Harry-"

"Don't worry about it, I'm alright."

She nodded slowly, sniffling as she tried to stay calm, but her voice shook as she spoke. "Where've you been?"

He took a deep breath, wondering how much to tell her at the current time. "They wanted money, so I gave it to them."

"But why have you got a gun?" she questioned incredulously, pointing to where it lay. "Did you shoot somebody?"

"No," he lied, not wanting to upset her further. "No one go-"

"Where's Teddy?" she suddenly demanded, looking at him again. "They gave him back, right? Where is he?"

He froze at this, not knowing what to say. It didn't take long for Ginny to interpret his silence, and with a shuddering breath she turned and began to leave. "I'll get you some clothes."

The door closed loudly as she left, a moment or so later a set of clothes appearing on the laundry basket for him to wear. As soon as they appeared Harry turned off the shower and got out, rushing to redress and follow Ginny. Throwing the dirty clothes in the laundry basked he carefully picked up the gun and holster, needing to put it away and out of sight. He also needed to find himself a wand, having lost his after being disarmed during the ransom drop. With a sinking feeling, he knew of the one wand he had easy access to, the thirteen and a half inch wand of yew that had belonged to Voldemort. No one knew he had kept Voldemort's wand rather than destroy it, as he said he did, and he doubted even Ginny knew he had it.

Coming back into the bedroom, his hands shook as he listened to Ginny groaning in pain, watching as she stood leaning forward against the wall. Looking away and taking a slow breath, he avoided Molly's gaze, who was rubbing Ginny's back, and he hastily put the gun in the top drawer of his bedside table. Normally he would have worried, would have kept it high up in the cupboard, but Teddy wasn't there to take it and accidentally shoot himself. It was an unwanted convenience. Burying the gun at the back behind some parchment and an old Quidditch Quarterly magazine, he closed the drawer and put on a brave face, not knowing exactly what Ginny had told her mother.

"Hello, Harry. She's doing really well," Molly said with kindness Harry didn't expect. After all, he had left his wife, her daughter, all alone for the majority of early labour. "Contractions are less than two minutes apart, this one's almost finished, and she's nearly eight centimetres dilated."

"That's great," he said uncertainly, forcing himself to smile as he tried to remember what that all meant again. How could months of studying those god damn books suddenly be forgotten? _Oh, shit..._he thought to himself. _It's happening now!_

"It is," she agreed, helping Ginny stand up straight when the contraction finished. "I'm going to get some more of the potion and warm oils for you, maybe see if you can get some sleep."

"Yes, please," Ginny said, swallowing thickly as Molly left. She stayed where she was next to the wall, one hand splayed out against it to help her keep balanced. Her eyes were closed for a few moments as she shifted about on her feet, and when she finally opened her eyes she was only full of more questions. "They didn't say anything about Teddy?"

"No," he shook his head, shoving his hands into his pockets. Saying it out loud made his failure real, a solid reality they both had to face. "Before I paid them they said I could have him, and then after they just didn't say anything."

"How much?" she asked.

"Fifty thousand."

"Galleons?...Oh," she said, suddenly moving away from the wall and gingerly approaching the bed. "Did we even have fifty thousand Galleons?"

"No," he said, moving forward and taking her arm, finally feeling useful. He helped her over to her side of the bed, and she held onto the bed frame as she very carefully sat down. "I got the rest from Sirius."

"He knows, then?"

Harry hesitated. His brief encounter with Sirius felt like years ago. "Well he was, erm...he knows."

Ginny nodded, suddenly squirming around where she sat and trying to get comfortable. She grimaced and touched her stomach, clenching her other hand into a fist. "I told Mum Ted's at a sleep over...at Connor's house."

"That's good," he told her, seeing that she doubted herself. "The fewer people involved the better. Did she believe you?"

She scoffed at this. "Not a chance. She knows something's wrong, but she's not asking."

"Okay."

"And what the bloody hell were you doing with Draco Malfoy?" she asked, her demeanour turning all of a sudden.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked, wondering what Ron had told her.

"It's on the wireless," she explained, suddenly grabbing his hand and squeezing tightly. Clenching her teeth she let out a low groan, bending over forward. "They saw you...on traffic cameras," she managed to say.

"Oh," he said, instinctively putting his hand on her lower back the way Molly had. He started rubbing, her skin slick with massage oils Molly had brought with her, and at Ginny's prompting he dug his finger tips into her muscles, feeling how tight and uncomfortable they were.

"What were you doing?" she asked loudly, her words only just understandable.

"He was just driving around, waiting," Harry explained, his heart pounding as he watched her in pain. This was the feeling of helplessness George and Bill had both tried to prepare him for...there was nothing he could do to help her. "An owl came, and then he showed me a picture of Teddy."

"Really?" she gasped, sitting up and arching her back the other way. "He's alright?"

"Yeah, of course he is," Harry said hastily, trying not to think about the panicked words he said to Luther Fallacks. _Is h-is he dead? Did you kill him?_

"And what happened to you?" she asked next, her voice levelling out as she relinquished her tight grip on his hand. She took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from her forehead, looking at him expectantly. "Ron called, all he said was you'd been hurt, but were alive."

"Malfoy crashed the car," he explained bluntly, knowing she would feel better knowing the full story. "I wasn't wearing a seatbelt, but it was just a concussion, I promise."

"Alright," she nodded. "Thank you."

"Look, I know this is really bad timing, but I think-"

"I'm not going anywhere," she cut him off, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"Hermione's going into hiding," he told her, trying to find a bargaining level. "I think you should too, you're too vulnerable at the moment."

She laughed openly at him. "Harry, even if your child wasn't steadily tunnelling their way out of my body, I'm wouldn't be going anywhere. Teddy is my son too."

"What if they come back?" he hissed to her angrily, hearing footsteps coming up the stairs. "They're not finished with us, Ginny! What if they hurt you, or the baby?"

"I said no," she replied fiercely, the conversation ending as Molly came back into the room.

First pouring a dose of potion into a glass for Ginny, Molly crouched down in front of her and gently parted her legs, taking a good long look.

"I'll give you a moment," Harry muttered, escaping downstairs while he tried to collect his thoughts.

Reaching the downstairs, Harry stepped out the front door and looked around. Folding his arms against the chilly wind, he looked around through the darkness, waiting for some sign that the Death Eaters were coming back. The man in charge, no...Luther Fallacks, the crooked APE would surely come back soon. Or even Malfoy, who had said he hadn't quite got what he wanted yet. Someone would come for Harry soon, he was sure of it, he needed it. It was just a matter of time he told himself, they wouldn't be much further away. In that moment, he wished he hadn't rushed away from Ron and Hermione's, that he had stayed and kept asking questions.

Ron knew what was going on, had said he knew what Malfoy was up to. What had he meant by that? Was he talking about Fallacks, his trusted co-worker, or Malfoy, his sworn enemy? The more things happened, the more confused Harry became. He had lied at trial about Lucius Malfoy, and then had paid a substantial ransom for his son...what else was there? There was obviously some kind of grand plan, but his role in it was only being revealed in small increments, information given here and there. He couldn't even keep track of how many people were involved.

When he returned upstairs, he found Ginny taking a shower, Molly keeping an eye on her as the potion to relieve her pain slowly took effect. It looked like Ginny might appreciate some privacy, and so he made himself scarce again and retreated downstairs, finding himself standing at the refrigerator and looking for something to eat. As he assessed the contents he became painfully aware that he hadn't eaten anything since early that morning, and so he lowered his standards and moved on to the pantry, taking out an open packet of biscuits. Normally Harry would boycott these biscuits, preferring to keep them handy as they were Teddy's favourite, but tonight he made an exception. He stayed downstairs until he heard the shower turn off, and then he gave it another minute or so before heading back up. Hastily putting some cat food into Vlad's bowl, Harry raced upstairs to rejoin Ginny, determined to...well he wasn't sure what he was going to do exactly, but he'd at least awkwardly hang around.

Molly was pulling back the covers on the bed when Harry arrived, plumping the pillows and getting it ready for Ginny to lie down. Looking in on her, he watched as she hastily brushed her teeth before the next contraction began, a moment later discarding her towel and pulling another one of his unused pyjama shirts on.

"Better?" he asked, knowing she had been sweating before.

"Much," she said, giving him a short smile. She looked rather grateful to be showered and refreshed. "Mum says I'm at eight centimetres now."

"Weren't you at eight half an hour ago?" he asked in confusion.

"No, nearly eight," she explained, sitting down on her side of the bed and beginning to dry her hair.

"Here, let me," he said, climbing across the bed to sit behind her. He took her wand and started trailing his fingers through her hair, using hot air from her wand to dry it.

"Thanks," she said gratefully, rubbing her belly with a low sigh. "Where's your wand?"

"Erm," he muttered, having to think about that for a moment.

"Oh," she said, understanding his answer without needing him to say it. "That makes things harder."

"Yeah," he laughed. "You could say that."

"How's the pain, Love?" Molly asked, taking a seat at the bay window.

"Much better," she said gratefully. "Thank you."

"Contractions?"

"Having one now, I can still feel them," she said, turning around to Harry as he finished with her hair. "Thanks."

"Do you want me to braid it?" he offered quietly. Being able to braid Ginny's hair was not a skill he boasted about to Ron.

She shook her head, shifting further up the bed and laying down. Molly came over and helped her get comfortable, slipping a small pillow underneath her side to support her belly. Finally she rested a heat pack against Ginny's lower back and a hot towel across her belly, and turned out the main light.

"I'll be downstairs," she promised. "Just call me for anything at all, okay? I'm here to look after you."

"Thanks Mum."

Leaving them to it, Molly disappeared downstairs to give them some privacy. It was a welcome relief to see Ginny laying down and resting, and so he stretched out beside her and put his fingers into her hair, scratching her scalp the way she liked and trailing his fingers through the locks. The strangest memory came back to him in that moment, of the day Ginny had returned home from an afternoon out with Luna. Harry had looked at her in confusion for at least half an hour, knowing that something wasn't quite right. She enjoyed his discomfort for a little while, before finally explaining that she had cut her hair.

"Oh," Harry said, realising. "Oh I see...shorter? It's shorter."

"Yes, it's shorter," she said, turning around so he could see it sitting above her shoulders. "The hairdresser took off about five inches."

"I-I see," he had spluttered, still looking at it with his mouth gaping. He didn't dare say it out loud, but he hated it. Ginny often said he resisted change, and maybe she was right in this case.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked, detecting his lack of enthusiasm.

"Nothing!" he said hastily, trying to figure out what to say. "It makes you look younger."

"I don't want to look younger!" she said in dismay.

"Oh, did I say younger? No I meant older, heaps older. Mature," he added, feeling himself floundering under her gaze. "You look...I love you?"

"You're a prat," she said crankily, heaving her shoulders as she stalked away. When he had seen her next, she had charmed it long again, just the way he was used to it, and they never spoke of it again.

Looking at her beside him now, he leant over and kissed her cheek. "Do you need anything?"

She didn't reply for a moment, only sighed. "Yeah, get under the blankets with me."

His first instinct was to say no, for fear that he might fall asleep. He needed to be awake, to be ready and alert if the Death Eaters came back, but there was no way he could refuse her at the moment. They had reached an unspoken agreement that if he needed to go for Teddy's sake, then he was to go, no questions asked. Kicking off his shoes he pulled the blankets back and slid beneath them, readjusting the heat pack on her back before laying down. Reaching back, Ginny took his hand and slipped it under her shirt, helping him feel the baby.

"Is that the head?" he asked, feeling something very smooth and wide when she pressed his hand low on her pelvis.

"Yeah," she said, shifting around again in attempt to get comfortable. "I think so...it's kind of hard to tell now."

"What does it feel like?" he asked her, feeling her stomach clench beneath his fingers a minute later. Though she tensed and brought her knees up, she didn't seem to be in a great amount of pain.

"Like someone's trying to squash my abdomen, but it's fighting back," she said quietly.

Her voice sounded strained, and knowing it wasn't from the pain Harry sat up a little and looked at her, realising she was crying. "What is it?"

She sniffed, hastily wiping her cheeks as she stared at the wall opposite. "Nothing."

Understanding what she meant, Harry lay back down and put his arm back around her, rubbing her belly in what he hoped was a comforting motion. She sniffed and wiped at her face a little while longer before finally speaking again.

"I wish he was here," she whispered, shifting back further into his embrace. "I wish he was asking all those questions we were dreading."

"Yeah," he agreed, swallowing heavily. He didn't want to start crying...it would only upset Ginny more. "Like how does the baby get out?"

She laughed quietly. "Not as awkward as how does the baby get in there?"

"I dealt with that question rather well, don't you think?"

"Splendidly," she agreed. "At least he didn't ask Ron...he'd be scarred for life if he did."

Nodding in agreement, Harry leaned up and kissed the back of her neck. "No pressure or anything, but this baby better be a boy. Can you imagine bringing Teddy back and showing him his sister?"

She laughed again, taking his hand and squeezing it in time with her next contraction. "Yeah, no pressure kid."

They fell silent after that, both of them listening to the silence as Ginny's stomach clenched and tightened roughly every two minutes, Harry quickly becoming attuned to what was happening. Not long after midnight, Ginny fell asleep, much to Harry's relief. She was clearly exhausted from enduring the contractions, not to mention all that had been happening since the initial attack Sunday afternoon. As he lay beside her with his hand on her belly, Harry kept track of the contractions and the timing of them, even though after a while they seemed to blur into one another. For the hundredth time he wondered what Teddy had been doing, how he had been coping with the sudden separation into a stranger's care. He'd be wanting to come home, asking or demanding constantly if Harry knew him at all.

There was no comfort to Harry though, who only kept thinking of just how little Teddy was. Though he was pretty tough for a kid his age, he was still only four years old, four and a half if anyone asked him. He would be confused, scared, wondering when he would see his parents again. The more he thought about him the worse the loss became, and against his will Harry started crying. He buried his face into Ginny's hair and held his breath. He couldn't afford to lose it now...Ginny needed him to be strong, to be there for her. Their baby, completely ignorant to its bad timing, was coming whether it was convenient or not, and that meant Ginny was out of action for the near future. As helpless as Harry felt, Ginny was even more so, completely at the mercy of her body.

Sometime later, Harry roused to find Molly gently shaking his shoulder, and he realised he must have fallen asleep. Sitting up quietly so as to not disturb Ginny, Harry looked at the time, surprised to see it had passed three o'clock.

"What is it?" he asked in concern, looking to Ginny.

"Ron's here to see you," Molly said apologetically. "He says it's important."

This got his attention, and so he slid across to the other side of the bed and got out carefully, doing his best not to awaken Ginny. Despite this, she roused almost as soon as he moved away from her, and at Molly's prompting she began to sit up. Exiting the dark bedroom, Harry made his way downstairs where Ron was waiting for him by the front door.

"What is it?" he asked urgently, rubbing his eyes. "Have you heard from them?"

Ron shook his head. "No mate, but we've got a big problem here...I'm not sure what to do about it."

"What?"

Grimacing, Ron pointed through the front window. Coming down the stairs properly, Harry looked through the front window as directed, his heart sinking when he saw the small group of people waiting on the front porch. Even in the almost absolute darkness, Harry could make out their APE uniforms, and recognised a few of the faces.

"What do they want?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. "That's the thing...I'm not sure who they are. Fallacks used to be the first bloke I trusted, and now that he's crooked I wouldn't put it past any of them to be involved in this."

"But why are they here?" Harry asked, turning away from the window and closing the curtains.

"They're here to arrest you," Ron said apologetically. "But I don't...I don't know if there's an agenda here or not."

"Whether they're here to genuinely arrest me, or whether it's all part of what the Death Eaters are trying to pull on me?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm not certain about."

"Okay," Harry said nervously, glancing back up the stairs and half expecting to see Ginny there. "Well, if they're here to arrest me, then why haven't they done it?"

"They can't arrest you inside your own home," Ron explained. "Not lawfully, at least."

"What if I open the door?"

Ron shook his head. "They still can't touch you...you'd have to step outside first. You've got twelve hours before they can lawfully enter and arrest you."

Nodding, Harry turned to the door without another word. There was only one way to determine what these people wanted, and he was going to do it. Opening the front door, he turned on the porch light and looked at the APE officers expectantly. "Yes?"

"Harry James Potter?" one of them said, coming forward. In his hand he held a scroll of parchment, sealed with a Ministry stamp. "We have a warrant for your arrest. Please step outside."

"What are the charges?"

"Hostage taking with a deadly weapon. Will you please step outside?"

"No," he said bluntly. "I'm waiting for my son to come home...he's at a sleep over."

"You're expecting him at this hour?" the wizard questioned. "Kind of late, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is rather late," he replied bluntly again. "I've been waiting for some time."

The wizard raised his eyebrows, making Harry doubt that he knew what he was talking about. If these people were Death Eaters who needed him for something else, they wouldn't be standing out in the cold and politely waiting for him to step outside.

"I'll look forward to your company in twelve hours," Harry politely said as he closed the door in their faces. As a last jab at them, he turned off the porch light and plunged them into darkness.

"You don't think it's them?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed, unsure. "I don't think so...but they wouldn't know I was living here unless someone like Luther Fallacks told them. How did you know they were coming?"

"Kingsley heard about it from the Wizengamot member who signed the warrant."

"And neither of you have found anything?"

Ron shook his head. "No mate, we haven't. There's no sign of Luther Fallacks anywhere...I've upturned his desk and his house, no evidence to connect him to this."

"Well it was him!" Harry snapped.

"I know," Ron replied patiently, not bothered by Harry's anger. "I'm just saying...he's done a good job."

Harry nodded, looking upstairs as he tiredly rubbed his eyes again. "I have to go...Ginny."

"Yeah mate, that's fine," Ron assured him. "You go...do baby stuff. I'm going to hang around here if that's alright...keep them outside and all that."

"Thanks mate," Harry sighed, heading back upstairs. Remembering the thought he had earlier, he stopped halfway up and turned back around. "You said something before. That you know what Malfoy's up to."

Ron hesitated, glancing at the front door as though it might be listening. "I had a thought to consider."

"Which was?"

"Well come on...the same day Lucius Malfoy is moved to a minimum security cell in general population, a scapegoat like you is caught in the Azkaban offices with a large sum of money. What do you think that all means?"

"Oh," Harry said lowly, realising. "A prison break?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, that's what I reckon anyway."

"What are you going to do about it?"

Raising an eyebrow, Ron looked at him blankly. "Honestly? I think it's in Teddy's best interest that we let things play out exactly as they want them to."

"Yeah," Harry agreed gratefully.

"Hell, I'll break them out myself if that's what they want."

Harry laughed bitterly, turning around and heading upstairs. "Don't let them hear you say that."

Leaving Ron downstairs, he quickly returned to Ginny, worried when he found her sitting up on her side of the bed and retching into a bucket.

"Is she alright?" he asked, coming as close as he dared. He hated vomit...baby spit up he could deal with, but not vomit.

"She's fine," Molly assured him, echoed by Ginny who nodded before retching again.

"Just a bit queasy."

With a low groan, Ginny sat up and wiped her mouth with a tissue. "That feels better...heaps better."

"See? Nothing to worry about," Molly assured him, vanishing the contents of the bucket and passing Ginny a glass of water to wash with.

"Harry, can you get my toothbrush," Ginny requested.

Pleased to have a job, Harry fetched her toothbrush and paste and hurried them back to her. "Here you go," he said, sitting back down and holding the bucket for her to spit into.

"Thanks," she said, setting to work. "WhadidRonwant?"

"Ron? Oh, nothing."

"Dung," she said with a mouthful of toothpaste. "Whadidhewant?"

Harry sighed, relieved that Molly stepped away to give them a moment of privacy. "Oh, nothing...just half a dozen APEs here to arrest me."

"Well that's nice," she replied sarcastically, spitting into the bucket and washing her mouth again. "I hope you put the kettle on for them."

"It's alright," he assured her, taking her brush and paste back to the en suite. "They can't come inside to arrest me for twelve hours. We should be done by then, right?"

Ginny laughed at him lowly, getting to her feet and standing with her hands on her hips. "Harry Potter, if I'm still in labour in another twelve hours, I will march walk you out there myself, understand?"

"Got it."

"Tell him the good news, Ginny," Molly prompted her.

Clenching her fists as a contraction began, Ginny rushed to tell him. "Ten centimetres, and ready to go."

"That's great," he said, coming forward and taking her hands as he saw her legs shake. "I remember that from the book...good, right?"

She swore, suddenly moving forward and leaning against his shoulder. The potion had worn off. "Peachy."

With her hands on his waist, she clenched and dug her fingers deep into his skin, groaning loudly as she swayed her hips, trying to find some relief. As the feeling of helplessness began again, Harry did his best to rub her back and let her hold onto him, wondering why she didn't take another dose of that potion. Then again...shouldn't she be pushing by now? Wasn't that what ten centimetres was all about?

"When she's ready," Molly said in response to this question. "She'll know when it's time."

The contractions grew closer and closer together over the next twenty minutes, and when Ginny clenched his forearms and suddenly squatted, Harry didn't know whether to laugh or worry.

"What are you laughing at?" Ginny asked when the contraction finally finished, her voice low and dangerous. She stayed exactly where she was, reaching up and using him for balance.

"You won't find it funny."

"Try me," she said dangerously, rotating her hips with a low moan.

"Okay...you kind of look like you're going to lay an egg."

She let out an array of expletives at him at this, the next contraction beginning sooner than expected. As she dug her fingers into his arms again Harry tried not to wince, knowing that complaining about the pain to her would probably get him punched. When it finished a minute later, Ginny tried to pull herself up, but her shaking legs would not support her.

"I got you," Harry said, helping her back to her feet. He pushed her sweaty hair off her face and behind her shoulders, taking up the nearby cloth and wiping her face for her.

"Thanks," she said quietly, turning away and groaning again as another contraction started. Tears spilled from her eyes at this one, and Harry immediately started towards her again. "Don't touch me!" she growled at him.

"Okay," he replied, backing away immediately.

"Sorry," she whispered a moment later, the end of her apology cut off as she started groaning again. "Ohhh...ah Jesus...fuc-Harry? Can you-"

"Yep," he said, knowing what she wanted. He jumped back to her aid, placing his hands on her lower back and rubbing hard. "Do you want some more potion?"

"I said no!" she snapped again.

"Okay."

He shut up promptly, instead concentrating on rubbing her back and trying to make her as comfortable as possible. He tied her hair back when requested, and then helped her redress when her current shirt became soaked in sweat, and by the time another four contractions had passed she was resting her head on his lap as he sat on the bed, her legs having given out.

She was panting for breath, her whole body shaking as she endured the pain, and Harry only wished he could make it stop, that he could take it for her. It was really a very simple concept...just apparently not all that viable. He wanted to offer her the pain potion again, to beg her to take it, if only to give him some relief from her pain, but he didn't dare bring it up again.

Molly, who had gone downstairs, re-joined them a few minutes later, jovially telling Ginny about her pale faced brother who was sitting on the landing outside, looking as though he might pass out. "Go on," she encouraged her daughter. "Give him to something to worry about."

Ginny did so, rather loudly.

"Now where does it hurt the most?" Molly asked a minute or so later, preparing some hot towels.

"My back," Ginny panted, still resting her head on Harry's lap as Molly applied a hot towel.

At Ginny's pleading, Harry pressed his hands against her back through the towel, relieved that it seemed to be giving her some relief. She still refused all offers of more pain potion, despite Harry breaking and finally pleading with her to take just a little bit.

"No!" she said angrily. "I said I don't want any!"

"Okay," he said quietly, sharing an exasperated look with Molly.

"Go away," Ginny suddenly said, sitting up and leaning away from him. "I'll do this myself."

As Molly shook her head at him, giving him a wry smile, Harry tried his luck and stayed exactly where he was. His determination paid out a few minutes later, when amidst the yelling of another contraction Ginny begged him to keep rubbing her back.

"This is your fault!" she moaned again, completely ignoring his protest to the contrary. "I know that's a cliche, but it's true."

"Why is that, dear?" Molly asked in amusement, pressing a wash cloth to the back of her neck.

"I put him in charge of contraception, didn't I," Ginny grumbled, her body giving her a brief reprieve from contractions.

"Don't blame me, blame George and Lee," Harry protested.

"This was all you!" She narrowed her eyes at him, taking a deep breath. "I hope you're happy."

"Over the moon."

"Yeah, well...you know all those children you want?" she asked next, suddenly sitting up straight.

"I'm not getting them?" he hazarded a guess.

"No," she said definitively. "Not unless you give birth to them yourself."

"Sounds like a plan."

They sat there quietly, waiting for Ginny to give some kind of indication as to what was happening now. She stayed still, comfortable in that position which seemed to allow her to take some much needed deep breaths. Giving a low groan, she licked her lips and looked up at her mum.

"I think I want to push," she said cautiously.

"You think?" Molly confirmed.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah...I think."

Wasting no time, Molly helped her move to the edge of the bed, thankfully telling Harry exactly what to do.

"Sit behind her...no a little more to her side, keep one of your feet on the ground."

"Like this?" he asked, praying he didn't stuff this up. He looked at Ginny, who seemed to be concentrating a great deal, her eyes closed.

"That's good, dear," she assured him. "Now, when she pushes you can help by holding her leg back for her, and you can put your arm around to her other shoulder."

"Okay," he said nervously, still looking to Ginny for some sign that this was what she wanted. She still seemed to be ignoring them both, the only sign that she was _there _being that she put one arm around his shoulder, so that they were embracing each other's sides.

Suddenly she tensed in his arms, grinding her teeth as her eyes flew open. "Mum? Can I-"

"Go for it."

Before Harry could prepare himself she started bearing down, her arm around his shoulder tightening painfully as she pushed. He held her as best he could as she worked, holding her leg in place when Molly reminded him to, and when her body finally relaxed again they both breathed a sigh of relief.

"How did that feel?" Molly asked, laying down a towel on the floor. "Good?"

Ginny nodded, much to Harry's surprise. It didn't sound like it felt good.

"Are you comfortable like that? Make sure you're breathing with each contraction, I want to hear you yelling, dear."

Ginny didn't answer, instead just clenching her teeth and bearing down again with the next contraction. Following her mother's encouragement she let out a few well deserved yells and curses, clenching her hand into Harry's shoulder as he held her. The very short time between contractions and pushing passed in silence, Ginny taking the quiet as time to recollect, to keep focused, and though Harry desperately wanted to ask if she was okay, if she needed anything, he doubted she would have answered. Her eyes remained closed, her body trembling as she waited for the next contraction and the urge to bear down again. Minutes and contractions passed, with Harry growing increasingly out of depth until Molly finally gave him news to cling to.

"The baby's crowning," Molly said encouragingly, patting Ginny's knee.

"Oh Merlin," Ginny whispered, speaking for the first time since she had begun pushing. "I know..."

"Just rest for now," Molly said, giving Harry an excited smile. "Don't push."

"I don't think I can wait," Ginny sobbed in a blur, her eyes still closed. "I need to."

Molly shook her head. "Just let the contraction pass," she told her firmly, suddenly reaching for Ginny's free hand and bringing it down. "Here, have a touch."

"Oh my God," Ginny gasped, her eyes bursting open. "Tha-Can I see?"

"Sure," Molly said, conjuring a mirror with her free hand. "There you go...that's the head."

Ginny gasped, clenching Harry's shoulder again as her contraction peaked. "Harry, look!"

"No, thanks," he said automatically, remembering one clear conversation in which George had explicitly warned him not to.

"Look you...giant...prat!" she gasped.

Steeling himself, he took a quick peek. "Lovely," he whimpered, suddenly doing a double take as his jaw dropped. Looking properly now, he could make out the distinct shape of their baby's head. "Whoa."

"Whoa, indeed," Molly smiled.

"Yeah, whoa," he said, turning back to Ginny. The words came easily to him now. "You're nearly there...you're nearly done."

Bearing down with the next contraction, Ginny yelled the loudest she had so far, barely able to hear the encouragement from Harry or her Mum. Harry probably could have shouted anything to her in that instant and she wouldn't have heard, but as the contraction finished she gave a loud sigh of relief.

"One more, Ginny," Molly said confidently, already preparing towels. "Just one more big push...just one more when you're ready."

She was almost silent with this push, the only sound she made being the low growl of determination in the back of her throat. Opening her eyes again she looked down, watching as Molly carefully guided the baby to where she wanted it.

"One more little push...Harry, you can undo her shirt for me please."

"Alright," he said in a trance, still watching as he opened the buttons of Ginny's shirt. Despite Georges' warning, he couldn't look away.

Ginny gave an almighty cry of relief of she made her last push, finally delivering their baby. She sagged back into Harry's arms and watched, Molly carefully wiping the baby's face before turning it around to them. The world seemed to pause for a moment, acknowledging the tremendous occurrence. Nine months of hidden away fear and uncertainty vanished, Harry instantly feeling as though he had known this child for his entire life...how could he not? This was his baby...his son.

"It's a boy," Molly declared unnecessarily, immediately raising him up and placing him across Ginny's chest.

Her arms shaking, Ginny silently took hold of him and held him to her chest, staring at his face as he gave a little wiggle. His skin was like a pale grey, not at all what Harry had expected, but the moment the little boy opened his mouth and began to cry, he knew it was okay.

"Sorry little man," Ginny whispered, allowing Molly to pack some warm blankets around him. "Didn't you like that?"

Harry quickly realised the baby wasn't necessarily crying, just making noise, testing out his lungs and announcing his arrival to anyone who hadn't noticed. Harry was still entranced, and at Molly's encouragement he reached out touched the little hand, marvelling at how hot his tiny fingers seemed. Gently pulling back the blanket, he assessed their newborn son, pleased to see his skin turning pink the way he had expected it.

"You did so well," he whispered to Ginny gratefully, kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you."

Shaking her head, Ginny looked up and kissed him properly, positively beaming. "No, thank you," she whispered. "I love you."

"Love you too," he replied, giving her one last chaste kiss.

"You're crying," she accused, her lips still against his.

"Am not," he said sheepishly, hurriedly wiping his eyes. "He's looking at you."

As the baby opened his eyes and looked at them, he squinted and blinked a little, but it was clear that he was looking at Ginny. She talked to him quietly, smiling when he responded to her voice the way he did when she was still pregnant, and he focused on watching her amidst his disgruntled cries. Harry leant over for a better look, seeing that his eyes looked like a steel grey, but the little flecks of green were briefly visible every now and then. Still seated on the floor, Molly was doing something or other for Ginny, but neither of them paid any notice to her, their attention completely focused. A few minutes later Molly got Harry's attention, passing him her wand and showing him where the umbilical cord had been clamped.

"Your honour, Dad," she smiled, watching as he carefully severed the cord.

"Here, you take him," Ginny offered once the cord was secure.

"Sure," Harry said, hesitating for only a moment as he assessed what seemed to be a tangle of limbs. Trying to keep the blanket secure, she carefully passed the baby into his arms, helping him position it. "Do you remember Teddy being this little?" he asked in awe, sizing the baby up. Though he felt particularly light, his weight was comforting to hold. Holding him with one hand, Harry used his other to trace the contours of his son's body, determined to know it as well as Ginny did.

Ginny shook her head. "I hardly remember him that tiny at all."

"Go on then," Molly said expectantly, her hands gently massaging Ginny's rather deflated stomach. "What's his name?"

Harry raised his eyebrows at this question, having completely forgotten about names. Suddenly he felt the enormous responsibility falling on their shoulders, the need to choose a name that fit their child. Running through the half a dozen names they had in mind, Harry silently tried them out in his mouth, trying to find one that seemed good enough.

"I've got that under control," Ginny smiled, looking at Harry for his reaction. "It's all organised."

"Oh, is it now?" he asked, pretending to be annoyed. Despite the many suggestions he had made over the past few months, he knew he would have very little say in it all. As long as it wasn't Malcolm...

"James Sirius," Ginny stated, peering at the baby. She looked up at Harry, daring him to argue.

He smiled despite himself, looking back to their baby and testing the name on his tongue. Thinking of Sirius, and all that the two of them had been through, despite Harry's momentary doubt the day before at Gringotts, Harry knew there was no other name good enough.

"James Sirius," he said quietly. It was hard to tell whether the baby approved or not, though for now he lay in Harry's arms, content to look up at him. Harry relented. "Fine...James Sirius Potter it is."

"You say that like you have any choice in the matter," Ginny teased, looking to Molly for her thoughts. "What do you think?"

"It's perfect." Molly nodded, taking out her handkerchief and dabbing her eyes. "I'm very proud of you both," she sobbed as she embraced Ginny.

"He'll be the first born Potter to not have black hair," Harry informed Ginny, turning James so she could see his head properly. "Look at that...a bloody ginger."

"There's no escaping it I'm afraid," she smiled, taking up a clean wash cloth and running it over his face. Her hands were still shaking, but steadied as she touched James, carefully wiping away the mess on his forehead.

James apparently didn't like that at all, and he clucked and grumbled as he clumsily turned his head away. When Ginny was all finished with him, Molly helped her take a quick shower and redress, leaving Harry to settle back against the pillows and hold James. He had expected him to either cry incoherently or sleep, but so far James was certainly throwing Harry off track. Rather than do all the things he had expected, James was content to lie in his arms, swaddled up tightly in his blanket as he looked at Harry. Had Teddy been like this? Had Teddy spent this long looking at him? It was getting harder and harder to remember, and just as the feeling of guilt for not searching for Teddy returned, Ginny came out of the shower.

Refreshed and wearing her own comfortable clothing, she re-joined Harry on the bed, gingerly sitting down next to him. Feeling bad for hogging him, Harry passed James across to her, watching as Molly began helping her to nurse. Despite Molly's help, James seemed to refuse all offers of his mother's breast, clucking loudly and screwing up his face.

Ginny raised her eyebrows, trying not to be bothered by his refusal of her. "First time a Potter refused a boob."

"Oh, Ginny!" Molly admonished her, chuckling at Harry's expense.

They didn't push their luck, and Ginny instead set about with a clean wash cloth, wiping James' face and hair again. When he was cleaned up a little better she slipped a snug little beanie onto his head, and slowly they set to work on cleaning him up properly, both of them happily marvelling over every little inch of him. Molly cast a stronger warming charm on the room, enabling them to lay him out on their bed and take a good look at him as Molly quickly measured his length.

"Eighteen inches, just perfect," she told them, James suddenly letting out what sounded like a cheerful growl.

"Of course you are," Ginny smiled, picking up his foot and kissing the bottom of it. "He's so lean."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, suddenly remembering something about Teddy. "Ted wasn't...remember his thunder thighs?"

"They were cute," she smiled, most of her attention still on James. "Your brother is going to be so pleased with you."

When Molly slipped out to the nursery to bring some clothing through, Harry caught a glimpse of Ron standing outside near the staircase, his arms folded across his chest as he tried to inconspicuously peer inside.

"You can come in Ron," Ginny called out cheerfully. "I'm decent."

Ron very slowly came inside, peering at the little baby laid out on the bed. "I was starting to think you were performing an exorcism," he said.

Harry and Ginny chuckled at this, knowing her vocal endurance of the contractions must have worried him.

"Not an exorcism," she smiled, carefully wrapping James again and picking him up. "Just an eviction. Come on, he won't bite."

"He?" Ron smiled, coming closer and taking a proper look. His eyes suddenly bulged, his head tilting to the side. "Woah...yep, it's a he alright..."

"Take him," Ginny said, offering him up.

"Oh, no," Ron said automatically, taking a step back. "I don't think I'm allowed...not qualified..."

Harry laughed, taking James from Ginny and getting up. Ignoring Ron's protests, he carefully placed James into his arms, telling his mate not to worry.

"What's his name?"

"James Sirius," Ginny answered, laying back on the bed, her hand touching her still swollen stomach.

Ron nodded, frowning when James began to fuss. "Good work...no, congratulations, that's what I meant."

"Thanks mate," Harry said, still unable to believe what had happened. Half an hour ago, Ginny had been in the throes of labour, pushing hard and leaving bruises on his shoulder. Now she sat comfortably on their bed, her happy demeanour giving away nothing about the many hours she had been enduring labour. Her exhaustion had vanished, replaced with a smile that was not going away any time soon, and Harry thought he had never seen her more beautiful. Not even their wedding day was going to trump this moment, despite all that was going on.

"Oh...oh no," Ron began to mutter, shaking his head. "You better take him back."

"Why?" Harry frowned, thankful that Molly was returning.

"I think he needs...he shat on my hand!" Ron moaned, pulling a face. "Oh Merlin."

They all laughed at him, Harry taking mercy on him and taking James back. As he laid him out on the bed again, Ron gave another moan.

"It's black!" he moaned, showing them his hand. "You need to get that checked."

"It's fine," Harry smiled, finally remembering something from the books. "That's just all the amniotic fluid he's been swallowing, right?" he asked, turning to Ginny for confirmation.

"That's right," she said, clearly pleased by his new-born expertise.

Sitting up, she took her wand and set about cleaning James up, putting on a petite little nappy and swapping out the soiled blanket for a fresh one. With Ron and Molly watching on, Harry and Ginny worked together to clumsily dress him in one of the wonder suits that had been sitting in a drawer for months, just waiting. Despite the way James cried and fussed at their ministrations, they couldn't stop smiling, and when Ginny lifted him back up to her chest he began to settle a little bit.

"Let's try him again on that breast, shall we?" Molly prompted.

As Ginny nodded, Harry thought it was probably best to get out of the way, and so he vacated his spot on the bed and let Molly sit down. The moment Ginny pulled her shirt down, Ron bolted, giving them a final congratulations as he slipped out into the hallway. With great reluctance, Harry followed him, kissing Ginny on the cheek and offering her a little space. Ron was sitting at the top of the stairs when Harry stepped out.

"Shouldn't you be..."

Harry shook his head, sinking down next to him. "She doesn't need an audience," he muttered, knowing she had worried about whether or not she'd be good at breast feeding. "Merlin...this is erm..."

"This is?..." Ron prompted him.

"Bloody brilliant," Harry said in awe, stealing Ron's line. "I don't even know where to begin..."

Ron chuckled, clasping him on the shoulder with a grin. "It _is _brilliant...look at you...father of two! Just had to beat me, didn't you."

Harry laughed at this for a moment, sobering as he thought about Ron's words. He and Hermione had been trying for months to fall pregnant, and it had happened accidentally for he and Ginny. "This _will _be you soon," he said encouragingly. "And when it is...it's gonna floor you!"

"Are you floored?"

"Christ," Harry cursed, looking back into the bedroom. "Lucky I'm standing."

Ron laughed again. "I've gotta say, I've never found new-borns appealing. They're all wrinkly and squirmy...but James' is pretty cute, I'll give him that. Thank Merlin he got our hair."

"There's no escaping it, apparently," Harry commented, looking down the stairs at something else there was no escaping.

Through the front window he could see the witches and wizards still standing on the front porch, bringing him rushing back to reality. Ginny may have just given birth to their first child together, but Teddy was still missing, and Harry began to feel sick again at this thought. Something had to be done...he'd fulfilled his obligation to be with Ginny during the labour, and now his obligation was to Teddy again.

"What have they been doing out there?"

Ron shrugged. "A few of them have looked around outside," he commented sourly. "Tried lookin' in the windows and all that. I told them to piss off. I reckon they know what's going on though...with Ginny I mean."

Laughing bitterly, Harry got to his feet and checked his watch. It was nearing five o'clock in the morning. "I'm going to go with them," he said decisively, praying that Ron didn't try and convince him otherwise. "Luther Fallacks said yesterday that I'd be arrested again...maybe this is what he meant."

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "I was thinking that too."

"Tell them I'll come down," Harry said, brushing his hand through his hair before going back into the bedroom.

Pulling his shoes back on, he re-joined Ginny on the bed, smiling as he looked at her and James. He lay happily in her arms, his mouth and jaw working at her breast to get the sustenance he needed. Ginny seemed rather content, albeit a little nervous, but Harry knew she wouldn't be alone. Molly would stay for as long as she was needed...Ginny wouldn't be alone anymore. With that in mind, he slipped off his watch and placed it on the bedside table.

"You're going?" she said quietly, knowing somehow.

He nodded, reaching out and stroking James' head, feeling his fuzzy ginger hair. "I really think I should."

"Good," she replied just as decisively as him. "We may have James, but we're still missing a son."

"I know," he agreed, lingering. Remembering at the last minute, he removed his wedding ring and carefully slipped it onto Ginny's thumb. "Look after this for me. I love you."

"I love you too," she said sincerely, kissing him. "Be safe."

He nodded, stroking James' hair again before leaning down and giving him a featherlight kiss. "See you later, James," he whispered.

James took no notice of his father, his attention focused solely on nursing. Regretfully getting up, Harry gave Molly a grateful hug, thanking her for her last minute help. Taking one last look at James he forced himself to leave, closing the door behind him. Ron met him on the landing, giving him a grim smile.

"They're waiting," he said unnecessarily.

"Okay," Harry said, striding down the staircase. "What are you going to do now?"

Ron shrugged, sighing loudly. "I'm not sure mate...I'm going to keep working though, I promise."

"I know," Harry said, opening the front door. "Thanks."

Stepping outside into the cold, he closed the door and left Ron inside, turning around to the small group of APE officers who were waiting for him, and they looked somewhat surprised. Perhaps they hadn't really expected Harry to come down to them.

"Harry James Potter," one of them said clearly, coming forward with Muggle style handcuffs. Moving behind him, he took Harry's hands and pulled them behind his back. "You are under arrest for hostage taking with a deadly weapon. You have the right to seek legal representation, and you have the right to just and fair legal processes. Your words and behaviour from this moment may be used against you. Do you want legal representation?"

"No," he said clearly, firmly shutting his mouth tight a moment later.

They marched him through the snow towards the apparation point, giving Harry a few brief moments to look around the surroundings. Though Ron said the house was no longer under surveillance, Harry still worried that Ginny might be in danger. There was no one that he could see, though this gave him little comfort. Nevertheless there was nothing he could do, the APE officers apparating him away the moment they reached the apparation point.


End file.
